


Feel the Rush

by Artorias



Series: Feel the Rush + Extras [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Other, Reader-Insert, Sibling Incest, but ill try anyways, wow im trash at fanfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 92
Words: 148,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artorias/pseuds/Artorias
Summary: You figured your sister left you behind, that Ahri would never come back to you. You resigned yourself to your fate.Yet, the world continues to spin you surprise after surprise. Welcome Reader, to the world of K/DA.





	1. Request Page

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to my story. This is my first time writing a lengthy fic, so excuse my writing.
> 
> This story contains heavy mention of incest, so click away if this isnt your thing.

Hello everyone! This is now a page where you may request Omakes and such, or pitch story ideas.

  
You may request lewds, fluff, angst, whatever, as long as you follow the rules below:

 

 

\- I don't do hardcore fetishes. This includes watersports, scat, gore, vore, etc. Light physical pain is fine, i.e Femdom, light bondage. NO LATEX SUITS.

\- They may be somewhat related to the League universes and their alternates, I.E, K/DA, Odyssey, Academy, Battle Acdemia, Star Guardian, you know the drill.

\- I specialize in Reader Insert stories, however requests are not necessarily restricted to reader inserts. You may request OC's or other LoL champs as well. 

\- Any other questions may be answered in the comments. 

\- Be creative! Include specific situations you'd like to see yourself in. Include whatever pervy fetishes you may have, should you want to request a lewd omake.

 

Thanks for reading FTR! Love you all! 

 

 

**Queue (MAY OR MAY NOT BE WRITTEN)**

 

-  _ **seanpurrs**_ : 

_Some AhrixEve from that time during their training they thought their rilvalry/friendship could be something more_

_And/or AhrixAkali in whatever fluffy setting you can imagine. Ahri trying to take care of Akali or something_

 

-  ** _Kevin Camargo_**

_Hey Artorias!_

_I would love to see kai'sa and Morgana together. Maybe an affair during the dance competition. It would be awesome!_

 

 

_-_ **_AhriDeathSounds_ ** _(lmao)_

_Can I get some Neeko meets Ahri, maybe like a first date?_

 

_-_ **_SubAtomicPigeon_ **

_can the main character have Geokinesis/earth manipulation as an ability since the other 4 can do stuff like charm or take essence_

 

_-_ **_UnexpectedInquisitor_ **

 

_Ahri and Mirai are guildless performers, Evelynn is a member of a guild called the Cult of Rakdos, Akali is an assassin for a guild called House Dimir, perhaps you could have a scenario which brings them together and forces them to work together, surprise me_

 

 

**Queue (DEFINITELY WILL BE WRITTEN IN DUE TIME)**

 

-  _ **Lazav**_

_Can I request a chapter where after a performance Ahri relapses from a severe withdrawal and ends up OD'ing infront of her bandmates and her brother which causes them to rush her to the hospital_

 

 

_-_ **_RemnantofWar_ **

_I'd like to request a chapter where the whole crew is of the opposite gender for a whole day_

 

 

 -  ** _TheUnitedFacelessWarbandCouncil_**

_I have a request, Ahri is hired to show Lux, a visiting foreign dignitary, around the city and entertain her_

 

 

_-_ **_LuluRevolution_ **

_Can I request a chapter wherre Mirai finds Ahri instead and she hasn't cleaned herself up (still drinking still doing drugs etc)_

 

 

_-_ **_Ghostuserexe_ **

_Have Evelyn And MC make a cover of Devil Trigger (Nero's Battle Theme in DMC5) and the aftermath of Eve doing a song that' s not her usual style._

 

 

 -  ** _Owlmask_**

 

_Mirai going over to Azir’s to work, some more bonding for Sivir and Mira, and dropping pizza off at some champions houses._

 

_-_ **_its me Ya boii_ **

 

_I would like to request some Akali leisure time, just casual bonding with her bc why not_

 

 

 

EDIT: I now have a Ko-fi page! If you enjoy my works, please consider leaving a tip! Love you all! <3

 

[https://ko-fi.com/artorias_writes#](https://ko-fi.com/artorias_writes)

 


	2. Reflections (REVAMP v2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been revamped. Give it a read.
> 
> EDIT: This chapter has been revised yet again, fixing some dumb plot stuff.
> 
> EDIT: This chapter has been revised yet again, Fiora will no longer appear.
> 
>  
> 
> Hi. if you're a new reader, I seriously recommend reading this chapter note.
> 
>  
> 
> This story started out as a hobby of mine, and I never expected it to blow up the way it is. My skills as a writer before compared to now are very apparent, so read ahead at your own risk. There will be some stuff that just doesn't exactly flow well, but I do hope you can enjoy it nontheless. As you go along with the chapters, you'll (hopefully) see an increase with the quality of chapters. Have a good time reading! :)

Pulsing lights danced around the stadium.

 

You figured Ahri was exaggerating when she said they’d fill up the entire stadium… but you never imagined it at _this_ level.

 

 

The roar of the crowd echoed throughout the stadium, the sheer howl of pure adrenaline, adoration, and applause, all mixed together into a fine concoction of pure ecstasy.

 

 

4 figures are up on their glorious stage, their bodies twirling around with nothing but pure grace and unmatched skill, their voices pulsing through the massive speakers, serving nothing else but to fuel the adrenaline rush coursing through the veins of the fans below them.

 

 

It’s a bit silly to admit it, but you’re one of them. Goosebumps trickle along the length of your arm, your heart is pumping twice as fast as normal, and most of all, you can’t help but cry out in applause with the rest of the fans below you.

 

 

Months of staying up till the peak of dawn. Months of dancing your ass off. Months of lyric brainstorming with Akali until you felt like your head was going to pop off.

 

 

Most importantly, your months of 4 hours of sleep at best and none at worst, perfecting the best instrumental for the best girl group in the entire world. Your magnum opus.

 

 

It took so long. There were so many times where you wanted to smash your monitor to pieces, to rip your hair out and give up. Yet, you didn't. You kept your will strong enough, and it's finally paid off. 

 

 

All for the four amazing girls you swore you'd live, breathe, and die for.

 

 

Tears streak along your eyes as you jump along with the crowd below you, among the haze of neon lights and the infectious adoration of the fans.

 

 

_**~ 2 years ago ~** _

 

You sigh as you trek your way across the street to your rundown apartment in the slums. You’re late for rent, _again_ , and your landlord is on your ass for the 2nd time.

 

 

“OY! Y/N! Where the ‘ells your rent? This is the second month in a row you’ve skipped out on payment, dammit! If this keeps up I’m going to have to cut out your water!”

 

 

Water? That black sludge that comes out of your sink is considered to be water? Could've fooled you.

 

 

You sigh. Here we go again... “Yeah, I got it Gene. I’m just not having any luck finding any jobs. It's... it's been damn hard to find any that’ll take me.” You say, sighing to yourself. You weren't wrong...

 

 

His eyes soften as he scratches his head. “Yeah, I feel ya kid. Sorry about that mate, missus back home ain’t too happy with me today.” He takes a deep breath. You remember his cranky wife.

 

 

“Ah, I see. Don’t worry about it man, I’ll try my best to get rent money this week alright? I’ll see you tomorrow, Gene.” With a quick nod, he walks back inside his apartment, probably no better than yours.

 

 

Walking to the elevator, you press the button, but you know what the outcome will be. Nothing. Still broken. Are you surprised? No.

 

 

With an annoyed huff, you trek your way up the stairs and think for a while.

 

Jobs weren’t easy for a highschool dropout, and you couldn’t really blame them. You wouldn’t want to take a risk to hire someone without the most basic of diplomas either.

 

 

 As such, you were forced to take part time jobs as much as you can. You’re not bad with physical labor and usually take jobs at whatever warehouse that needs heavy lifting. Big downside is that your back aches… a lot.

 

 

You unlock your door, flick the light switch on and hastily throw your bag down to your worn out sofa. You plop yourself down on your bed and just… stare at the ceiling for a while.

 

 

The clock on your wall ticks, the only source of sound within your decaying apartment.

 

You sigh and turn your gaze to your most beloved possession, a simple picture frame with you, your parents, and…

 

 

You bite back a tear. You’re over this. The tears were shed years ago, damn it. Don’t.

 

 

“Sorry mom, dad. No luck with the rent this month either.” You meekly call out. Flopping yourself onto your bed, you simply lie for a while.

 

 

Sitting up from the bed and slowly pick up the frame. It was all that was left through the remains of your burnt house, you specifically remember the night when the kind officer slowly kneeled down and handed this to you.

 

You gently caress it, savoring the remnants of fragmented memories this picture holds for you. A younger you smiles back with such joy, you’re almost sure this couldn’t be you.

 

 

But you _know_ it’s you. You remember this. Your mom and dad, on vacation with your beloved sister.

 

 

You think back. The fire.

 

 

You remember sleeping peacefully in your room.

 

 

Then, you woke up to your dad screaming at you to wake up, as an inferno slowly swept across the house, your mother hastily packing things as they tried to make their escape with you on your dads back.

 

 

They couldn’t make it out. You think they knew that, with the way that they looked at eachother. You don’t remember much, but you do remember that look on their face, stoic resignation of their doomed fate.

 

 

You fortunately made it out… but not without some scarring, both physical and mentally. When your dad pushed you out, a falling piece of debris struck you on your left eye. The doctors said there was nothing that they could do without expensive surgery, and there was no way in hell you were going to be able to pay for any of it. You had no family left, after all. At least any that were willing to take you in, which was none.

 

But on the brighter side, at least you have an excuse to wear an eyepatch, so there’s that at least.

 

 

You gently caress the burnt corner of the picture. Your past wasn’t all bleak and gray, you had your older sister Ahri to help you get through those terrible days. You and her were stuck together almost 24/7, doing almost everything together.

 

 

She tried her hardest to become the best big sister to you as she possibly could. Apparently, she realized that she needed to become better. Not just for herself, but for you as well. Ahri swore she would be the best sibling she could for you, throwing away her delinquent life to show you a better example. You wish she could do that now...

 

 

She had a dream, a dream of making it in the entertainment industry. Ahri always had a certain charm to her, even when she was younger. Today, she was a seductress of the highest degree, one that promised nothing but pure ecstasy in those beautiful eyes.

 

A lot of people could say she was perfect… and to you she was.

 

 

Mom and dad were always old fashioned, strict and never considered what the future could hold. They never supported Ahri to become a singer, always reminded her it was a waste of time and money and that she should just uphold the family business, just like father did. That’s when the fights started, the insults being thrown and when the screaming echoed through the hallways of your house.

 

“ _I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU TWO! I PLAYED THE PART OF THE PERFECT LITTLE FUCKING DAUGHTER, AND THE ONE TIME I ASK YOU TO HELP ME MAKE MY DREAM COME TRUE YOU TELL ME IT A WASTE OF TIME?!”_

 

 

And so, she left. Your parents never made an effort to go after her either, forbidding you to ever mention her name nor to ever attend any of her shows. As the good little son you always were… you obeyed. The once biggest light in your life was snuffed out from under you.

 

 

 

A couple years after the fire, you were jumped around from family home to family home, trying your best to make yourself scarce to not be a bother to anybody, but you never stayed in the same house for more than a month. That’s when you eventually had enough, and eventually dropped out of school and lived on your own.

 

And here you are, in a shithole neighborhood in an even shitter apartment.

 

 

You place the frame back on the shelf and walk to your computer, probably the most expensive thing you own. It’s old and refurbished to hell and back, but it works. Well… usually.

 

 

Music has always been your passion. You enjoyed making melodies and instrumentals, piecing together bits of sound together like a puzzle to see if it fits. It took a lot of part time jobs and skipped lunches to get this, and you’re just glad you have something to work music on in the first place.

 

 

You gently press the power button and wait for your PC to boot. You lie back on your chair and take a look around your wall, littered with posters of Ahri.

 

 

You remember your parents forcing to you throw away everything relating to your sister, your heart was torn when they asked you that. But as the obedient son you were, you obeyed. You watched as they trashed the only remnants of a happier times.

 

 

 

You were bitter towards her for a long time, wondering why she never made an attempt to contact you. Why she left you behind to chase a life of fame, and that’s when it hit you.

 

 

She has a life of her own. She’s made it huge in the entertainment industry after all, hell she’s even opened up her own cosmetic line called FOXY, and she even has her own damn perfume line. If that wasn’t proof of her prestigious standing within the entertainment scene, she’s pretty much modelled for every prestigious fashion designer under the sun.

 

So, it’s understandable as to why she hasn’t talked to you yet. It’s been years since she left and made her name known throughout the world, busy with her own life, as you are with yours.

 

 

 

It’s just hard, thinking about the old days.

 

 

You'd do anything just to talk to her again.

 

 

Sighing to yourself, your mind drifts as you sit on your broken bed, the loud hum of your fluorescent lights the only thing you hear.

 

 

 

 

 

_**knock knock...** _

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Revelation (REVAMPED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this was a BITCH to write. Don't know how the fuck people can write convos, I SUCK at them man! Hope you enjoy the chapter. Comments would be appreciated. 
> 
> To clear some world lore up:
> 
> 1\. Faunus exist, much like in RWBY, except the racism is MUCH less rampant, and the general bias is towards faunus, for their exotic looking appendages.
> 
> 2\. Since the K/DA interview had Ahri speaking korean, and Kai'Sa mentioning various places on Earth, I'm fairly certain it takes place on Earth.
> 
> 3\. Since Kai'Sa talks about her being able to outrun the speeding car, I'm going to assume there is some slight fantasy vibes going on, so it's somewhat safe to assume that there is some mystical/mana stuff in the world, but much more lowkey than the actual LoL universe.
> 
> tl;dr: Earth with slight fantasy aspects, Faunus (think of RWBY) exist, but the bias is more towards Faunus because people think animal ears/tails are hot. Bam.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, for those looking for something more immersive than Y/N, I'd recommend using the Word Replacer extension if you can get it for your browser. As the name suggests, it lets you replace words on pages you're on with something of your choice, I.E, Y/N will be changed to John, if you want.
> 
> EDIT: Revamped some stuff about Ahri's tails. Being the massive doofus, my dumbass completely forgot that Popstar Ahri showcased her nine tails, so it's not really a secret.

_Knock knock_

Ah, someone’s knocking on the door. Odd, you never get any visitors. After throwing on something you hope is aesthetically pleasing to guests, you set down your water filter with an annoyed groan.  Maybe it’s some obnoxious heckler or advertiser wasting your time again…

 

You look up to the peephole on your door and immediately tense up. It’s a fox eared faunus, her blond colored ears slowly twitching at the cold air nipping at her sensitive skin. It’s quite clear _very_ clearly feminine, her ample chest and curvy hips giving that away at a simple glance. She’s wearing a white facemask, the same you’d expect to see at a hospital. Her hair is styled into a simple ponytail with a stylish hairclip attached.

 

Unlocking the latch, you peek your head out. You try to mask the annoyance on your face, but it's pretty hard. 

 

“… Yes?”

 

Her ears perk up as she hears your voice.

 

“Oh, um… hi there. Is _Y/N_ here?” she asks nervously. Her hands are visibly beginning to shake.

 

You raise an eyebrow. “You’re right in front of him.”

 

“I knew it…” You hear her whisper under her breath. You tilt your head in confusion.

 

“Pardon me?”  

 

And then, she suddenly shoves you inside back into your apartment.

 

“WHA-!”

 

You’re suddenly overwhelmed with a sweet, sultry smelling fragrance, her head buried into your chest as you can slowly feel her tears seep into your shirt. What the hell is going on right now?! Who even is she?

 

“It’s you… I can’t believe it! IT’S ACTUALLY Y-YOUUUUUUuUUuuUUuuuuuuUUu!” She wails into your shirt.

 

She picks herself up and rips her mask off, revealing a face you thought abandoned you forever. Your heart is pounding, brain working overtime. Could this really be real? This isn’t some sort of illusion, is it?

 

 

But that voice… those tails. Those ears, those can’t possibly be fake. They definitely feel real, that’s for sure. Maybe you’re just under some fever dream? Maybe your water filter wasn’t working quite right after all?

 

She gently cups your face. “Little brother… Oh _fucking_ god, I’ve missed you so, so much…” she breathes out.

 

Still shocked and overwhelmed by so many conflicting emotions, you can only muster up the energy to gawk and gape at her visage, her face much more mature than when you last saw her all those years ago. Even after all this time, you can still recognize your crybaby of a big sister.

 

“A-Ahri? I’m not dreaming, am I? I… I can’t…” You trail off. Your mind spins at a thousand miles a second, barely able to comprehend the image in front of you.

 

She gently lifts your face to match hers. She's so pretty now... much more mature compred to her more wild years.

 

“It’s me, little brother… I’m back, and I _finally_   found you. A-after all this time...” She whispers with a deep, heated voice. She sounds ready to cry.

 

She gets up and gently pulls you back up, her soft, delicate hands brushing over your battered and tired body.

 

“I guess you’re pretty confused, aren’t you? Well, we have all the time in the world. And we _do_ have literal years of catching up to do.” She giggles.

 

Shaking yourself out of your stupor, you finally pick up your jaw and finally begin to speak coherent sentences. “I- Okay, fine. As much as I feel like passing out on the floor right now, I’d rather speak to my big sister first.”

 

You scowl as you remember those bleak days, those days spend on nothing but gloom and bitterness as you struggled to keep yourself afloat, mental health be damned. “…and especially the one who abandoned me when I needed her the most.” Her ears flatten and eyes begin to water, but you hold up your hand.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not mad, I got over it years ago.” Taking a deep breath, you continue. “What I am though, is confused. Why the hell didn’t you contact me? Why didn’t you come back to mom and dad? They pretty much fell apart after you left, Ahri. Why didn’t you come back _home?_ ”

 

She gulps and takes a deep breath, taking a short pause before she begins to speak.

 

“Y/N, look at my ears and tail. You know what I am, don’t you?”

 

You roll your eyes at the obvious question. “Duh! You’re a fox faunus.  They’re everywhere on the planet, you know.”

 

She nods sagely. “Good, at least you know that. Now, let me ask you something else. How many tails have you seen on a fox faunus?”

 

You ponder for a slight moment, coming to a realization. “Usually one, but you have nine. That’s because you have a rare genetic trait for the fox faunus, right? What’s that got to do with anything?”

 

She pats on the side of your bed, motioning you to plop yourself down to make yourself comfortable. You oblige, and as soon as you hit, she wraps her arms around you.

 

She slowly levels her eyes to meet yours. “You wanted answers… and I’ll give them to you. Please wait until I’m done explaining before asking questions, trust me, this is gonna be a doozy…” She sighs.

 

 

_It all started 3 months after I left. You know, mom and dad weren’t lying when they were talking about how brutal and unforgiving the music industry is. When I applied, there were dozens of other trainees just like me. Obviously, there was a sort of… stigma between the faunus and the regular humans. Some of the haughty humans detested us faunus, claiming that we had ’cheats’ because of our ‘exotic’ tails and ears. I won’t go into detail about it, but… they didn’t last long._

_Someone, I eventually made it and ‘graduated.’ I see your posters of me, that was my old look, the one I had before I took my hiatus… which I’ll be explaining soon._

_Fast forward a couple of months, and obviously I became a pretty big deal. I was one of the biggest upcoming underdog and was quickly climbing the charts. I’m sure you’ve read the articles, the ones that talked about how quickly I climbed the prestigious ladder._

She grasps your arm tightly.

 

_“Y/N… those stories from old celebs who fell from grace, where they said that the only way to climb to the top is through sex and bribes? They weren’t wrong. They couldn’t have been more closer to the truth. I’ll be honest, when I first read those stories myself, I didn’t believe it. I told myself how stupid it’d be, that the world wasn’t just run on sex and drugs._

_Then, I eventually did find out the truth. That there really wasn’t any way for me to climb higher and higher without blowing some fat, balding bastard for a quick recommendation._

It’s taking all your willpower to not jump up and crush her in a bear hug, but she asked to to be silent until she was done, and you’ll do just exactly that.

 

_That’s when I discovered the power of my nine tails… The very same power that took me skyhigh heights and critical acclaim. These tails… they’re not normal, obviously. There’s something about them that I can’t explain, but…_

_To put it simply, I can charm and seduce people. I’m not talking about batting a few eyelash batting and swapping spit with some lonely guy, I’m talking about mystic, magical type stuff. If I concentrate hard enough, I can snag any person I want under my heels. CEO’s? Rivals? All pretty much went directly under my heel, and I made them love it._

She takes a shaky breath.

 

_At first, I just did a couple of experiments. I didn’t want to tread into any unknown territory any deeper than I already had, so I took it slow. Soon enough, I noticed that everyone around me began to look at me differently. Sure, a cute and pretty girl in a tight dress will obviously draw some looks, but this? This was on another level. It was like I was being worshipped… I felt like I could even hear their thoughts in their heads, and let me tell you, that was NOT a pretty time for me._

_After my sudden success, I eventually mustered up the courage to try and make some contact with you. Obviously our old address didn’t work because you guys moved around so much after I left._

You see her eyes water and tense up.

 

_Then… that’s when I got the news. That the family I abandoned were killed in a fire accident._

You feel her grasp on your arm tighten even further.

 

_I won’t sugarcoat it, Y/N, I was a disaster after being told that from my manager. I regret everything after that. I regret ever dropping everything and yelling at mom and dad, but most of all? I regret leaving you, one of the biggest lights in my life…_

She sniffles and wipes her eyes with her sleeve.

 

_I was a mess. I turned to everything for an escape, anything to numb the emotional pain and distress. It was long until I turned to alcohol, a lot of my nights were spent chugging any alcohol I could get my hands on. I turned to a lot of other vices… and it was only a matter of time until I turned to drugs. God… you mind if I not talk about those days?_

“Of course. You don’t have to until you’re ready, sis.” You say confidently.

 

_Thanks lil bro. Well, fast forward a couple months, and eventually I got my act cleaned up. But it wasn’t alone, I had a LOT of help from people, who in fact, you will meet very, very soon. I kicked my alcoholism, my drug addiction, and eventually asked my manager to go on a small hiatus._

She smiles solemnly.

 

_That hiatus… was to look for you._

What? But...

She sees the confusion on your face.

 

_I was told EVERYONE in the fire died. And when I found out that you were alive? Well… let’s just say I had some help in disposing of the moron who told me that bullshit in the first place. Once I knew you were alive, I dropped everything to search for you._

_It was difficult, you’re like a ghost in most archives. Thanks to help from some friends in high places, I figured out where you were. It’s thanks to them that I finally found my precious little brother._

She sighs and sits up, motioning you to stand up as well. Her ears droop slowly as she begins to speak.

 

“I-I won’t ask you to fully forgive me, but I just wa-“

 

You cut her off with a quick bear hug to shut her up. Damn her. Damn Ahri and her stupid, stupid story. You’re not crying, damn it. Seriously!

 

“Shut up, idiot… I don’t care. I don’t care okay? You’re finally here… Nothing else matters. What you did in your past doesn’t matter. All that matters to me, is that you’re safe, healthy, and still here with me.”

You feel her eyes dampen as she buries her face into your chest. Typical of her, even after all these years she’s still a big crybaby…

 

“I missed you big sis… you big baby.”

 

You let go of her, struggling not to cave in for another hug as you see her visible disappointment. “I do have one request though…”

 

Her eyes suddenly gleam with pure determination. “Name it. It’ll be done, Y/N. I swear on it.”

 

Okay... deep breaths!

 

”… _canitouchyourtails?”_

You see her blink in what looks like confusion and shock, before eventually fading into loud laughter. “BWAHAHAHAH! _THAT’S_ all you wanted? You can touch these all you want, lil bro. They’re just tails…”

 

“I uh, um… okay? I’ll just… help myself then. I’ll be gentle, promise.”

 

She rolls her eyes and waves her tails in your face. “C’mere then, get it out of your system.

 

Taking a deep breath and steeling your nerves, you gently rub your fingers over them.

 

Holy.

 

_Shit._

 

You don’t even think heaven has a cloud softer than these tails, what the hell are these things even made off? How could one thing be so… so _soft?_ You decide to take a leap of faith and bury your face in them.

 

“Argh hHG SKHSKGhh fSmmmmmmmmMMmmMMm.” Your content groan doesn’t go unnoticed by Ahri, her smirking visage clear as day.

 

“Feel lucky lil bro, I’ve never let anyone smother their face in my tails to a grand total of 1 person, 2 now from you. Feel special, little bro. After a while, she tugs her tails away.

 

Shaking yourself out of your stupor, you slowly untangle yourself from her tails. It takes every willpower in your body to hold in your pout of disappointment, but your resolve holds.

 

“Right… well, since we’ve finally got that out the way, we can finally discuss what’s gonna happen next. First off, you are getting out of this shithole.” She says, eyes burning with contempt as she looks around your apartment.

 

You let out a squak of mock anger. “Wha- how dare you? I’ll have you know, this is a high-class apartment. It’s… populist?”

 

Your big sister raises an eyebrow and walks over to the sink, letting it run as she gestures to the brown, murky water.

 

You scratch your head. “Er… it… keeps my immune system on guard?”

 

She shakes her head in disappointment. Saying nothing, she walks over to the light switch, flicking it on and off before you realize that the bulb broke. Shit… you’re sure you replaced that yesterday!

 

“Alright, you’ve made your point. Well, if you’re getting me out of here, where am I gonna live? I can’t exactly just up and buy a new apartment, this is as close as I can get with how my financial situation is.

That’s when you see it.

 

Oh no.

 

You know that face _anywhere._ That gleam in her eyes, the mischievous smile, the slight twitching in her ears, all telltale signs of her planning something either incredible, or another prank like she used to pull on you as kids.

 

“Oh… don’t you worry about _that, little brother…”_

 


	4. Rememberance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deeper look into your past life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter for now, I PROMISE the next one will be a bit longer. Leave comments, they give me motivation to write more of this fuckery.

 

**_~ ONE YEAR BEFORE THE REUNION ~_ **

 

It was dark.

 

You couldn’t tell if the liquid dripping down the wall was your own blood, or the rotten wood letting rainwater seep through. A polluted haze slowly swirls around your room, empty cigarette cartons and other various vices scattered all across the floor.

 

Thinking back on the good ol’ days left you with nothing but a bitter heart and broken promises. When she told you she’d never leave you. When she promised she’d always be there for you, that you were the most important thing in her life.

 

One argument and many broken things later, she left. Didn’t even have the courtesy to talk to you before leaving her entire family behind. Then, the fire happened. The inferno blazing across the wood, the walls feeding the fires hunger as it quickly coursed throughout the house. When you lost your eye. When your parents died trying to get you out.

 

Shaking your head from those thoughts, you slowly lift the bottle to your lips and take a rough swig. Truthfully, you aren’t really addicted to any of this stuff. It just so happens it numbs the pain, keeps the bad thoughts out, blah blah blah, insert angsty line here. It helps with the pain, and you’ll keep using it. That’s that. You take whatever you can get, cigarettes, alcohol, drugs, whatever to keep your head from running at 100 miles an hour.

 

_Ding! Ding!_

 

You let out a groan. Who the _fuck_ could be at the door now at this **_fucking time of the nig-_**

 

Stopping yourself from getting too angry, you take a deep breath and slowly lift yourself off your bed. “Whoever the fuck is at the door better be worth my time…” you mutter, annoyed.

 

Looking through the peekhole you notice a familiar sight. It’s Sivir, looking impatient as she taps her foot waiting for you to open the door. Why the hell is she…

 

Oh. Shit, you ordered pizza like, 30 minutes ago didn’t you? You must have forgotten while you were doing your… activities. You slowly brush off food crumbs off your hoodie and open the door.

 

“Delivery for… oh _jesus_ , Y/N?! You’re drinking again?!” she says angrily. Here we go…

 

You sigh, and fish for your wallet. “Yeah yeah… I know Siv. It’s just… todays been a rough day is all. Sorry for the wait at the door.” As you give her the money, she shoves it back to you. “Keep it, dude. Let me guess, you got laid off _again?_ ” she drawls.

 

You try to hold back a sign of acknowledgement, but fail. “Yup. That makes the 2nd one this month. Nobody really wants to hire a highschool drop out these days, how cruel.” You chuckle.

 

Giving a smile of appreciation, you punch her in the shoulder playfully. “Hey, thanks for the pizza Siv. I owe you and your old man a lot.”

 

She rolls her eyes. “Yeah well… You helped us a ton back then, the least we can do is give you some food when you need it. Listen, I gotta run some more deliveries, but I promise I’ll come back later and we can clean this… _thing_ up” As she gestures to the inside of your apartment.

 

“Oh cmon siv, you don’t gotta do tha-“

 

She cuts you off, “Zip it. Think of it as a favor, we could use your hands at the pizza place later. I help you clean this rats nest up, and you get some work done. Deal?” She holds out her fist.

 

Laughing, you gleefully bump her back. “Thanks Siv, dunno what I’d do without you.”

 

“No prob. I’m outta here.”

 

Seeing her off, you head back to your apartment. She has a point… you should clean up this place soon. Sivir won't be around forever, after all…

 


	5. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive at Ahri's place of residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah, bastards! I finally got off my ass and wrote this. We're finally treading into Y/N's actual feelings towards his sister, we're treading into incest territory here, pals. Get ready.
> 
> but good god, is describing houses a goddamn nightmare.

The soft hum of the engine is the one of the two soft ambience coursing through the car, the other being the radio on low playing some generic pop song you could care less of. Staring outside the window, buildings of great variety speed past you as Ahri drives at a steady pace. All things considered, you’re actually really tired from everything. Today was definitely not something you expected.

 

Giving off a loud yawn, Ahri raises an eyebrow and looks at you. “You know, you could just take a nap here, this car is pretty comfy.”

 

You pick your head up and look at her. “You know, that reminds me... I was actually going to ask you how in the hell you managed to get your hands on a Lamborghini, but that would be pretty stupid, wouldn’t it?”

 

She giggles. “Well… you can’t be one of the best popstars in the world without getting a few extra perks, right? It just so happens that one of those perks makes me filthy rich. You’re not complaining, are you?”

 

You slowly shake your head. “No. Truth be told, I actually do kinda like the attention. It’s pretty funny watching everyone stare at the car.”

 

She grins and raises an eyebrow. “So, you’re one for the glamour as well, aren’t you little bro? Not surprising, you’re _my_ brother after all. Nice, materialistic things practically run through our blood at this point, super expensive luxury cars definitely aren’t an exception.”

 

You give an exasperated shake of your head and slowly rest your head back on your reclined seat, content to wait until the drive was over.

 

 

 

**_15 minutes later…_ **

****

****

You’re gently shaken awake. “Get up bro. We’re here.” Slowly rubbing your eyes, you take a look at the absolutely massive house you’re looking at.

 

Calling it a mansion would be a grand understatement, the overall design is a bit hard to pinpoint, it’s a slight mix of incredibly modern, with a spice of a classic, rustic feel to it. Looking at the garage, you can safely assume it’s maybe twice as big as your apartment, perhaps even larger. Cars of every variety are stashed away, various brands you can recognize such as Ferrari, Lamborghini, Mercedes, and Audi’s are parked everywhere. Stacking at an impressive of maybe 5 stories large, you slowly rub your eyes again to make sure you aren’t dreaming.

 

“Holy…” you mutter.

 

Ahri playfully grins. “See anything you like, lil bro?” Anything you like?! How about the entire goddamn compound?

 

You give off a sigh, albeit with a smile on your face. “Yeah, you could say that. Can we go inside? I’ll be honest I’m actually pretty excited.”

 

She laughs. “Well, c’mon then!” With a pleased twitch of her ears, she grabs a hold of your hand and leads you to the front door.

 

With a slow buzz, the door slowly opens. What you saw at the front was nothing compared to the inside, a massive plethora of various decorations and paintings are plastered everywhere.

 

Ahri leads you around the house, showing you the overwhelming amount of rooms and rooms that sometimes lead to _more_ rooms. There’s a gym, a dance floor with a gigantic mirror stretched horizontally across the room. The kitchen is by far the biggest place in the whole house. It has an impressive amount of cabinets, all labelled neatly.

 

At the very end of the tour, you’re lead to your room. Surprisingly, it’s empty, but the room is medium sized, has 3 windows, and you have your own bathroom. More than enough for you.

 

She gently rests her arm on your shoulder, pulling you in for a hug. “I promise, you wont ever go back to that shithole apartment ever again, even if I have to break off my leg for it.” She kisses your forehead softly, making you slightly blush. “With that, I have to talk to you about something. Follow me.” With that, she slowly leads you to the living room, where a vacant fireplace and a large plasma TV is bolted to the wall. You both take a seat on the sofa.

 

“So, Y/N. We need to talk about 2 things. The first one being sort of an admission. To tell you frankly, it’d be weird if it was just you and me in this house, right? There’s a reason we have so many rooms, and that’s because we’re gonna have 3 more people moving in soon, maybe in one or two weeks.”

 

Well shit, talk about sudden.

 

“Well… that’s alright. Your house, your rules. Who are these people, anyways?” you ask.

“The first on the list is Akali Tethi. Know her?”

 

Wracking your head back and forth, you have a vague idea, but can’t put your finger on it… “Hm… I _swear_ that sounds familiar.”

 

“Well, she went pretty viral for a while a couple years ago, she went _hard_ on this poor guy during a rap battle, someone uploaded it and that was that. She didn’t like the spotlight though, and laid low for a while. She’s still really active on Twitter though, and I reached out to her. After several days of some hard convincing from your dear sister, I finally managed to have her move in here.”

 

Rubbing your chin slightly, you ask, “Alright, that’s pretty cool. Who’s next?”

 

She grins playfully. “Know anyone named Evelynn?”

 

Your jaw drops. “Evelynn? As in _the_ Evelynn? The one who made Agony’s Embrace? That shit was on every damn radio station for a while. She’s actually moving in here?”

 

She laughs softly. “Yup, turns out we actually have a lot in common after all. You know her reputation, don’t you? She’s been in several other groups, but left them all eventually because of creative differences. I was able to contact her and… it was surprisingly easy to get her on board. Like I said, we’re actually pretty similar, both in terms of our music styles and personalities.”

 

Giving off an exaggerated sigh, you have to ask one more thing. “Well shit sis, what next? Don’t tell me it’s another incredibly famous person I’d be really sheepish and shy around…”

She nudges you playfully. “Oh, you’re such a dork. But to your misfortune, _yes,_ she is an incredibly famous celebrity. Ever heard of Kai’Sa?

 

Good fucking lord.

 

“Kai’sa. Winner of Hong Kong’s Can You Dance last year? Considered to be one of this generations best dancers?” You sigh softly. “Yeah. I think I know her…”

 

“Bwahahaha! Don’t worry, I’ve informed them about you beforehand, and they’re all cool with it.” You raise an eyebrow at that.

 

“They’re… cool with it? I don’t want to intrude, really. I’m fine with livi-“ With a quick motion, she slaps a hand over your mouth.

 

“No. Like I said, they were all okay with it. The only way you’re ever going back into that apartment is over my dead, decaying body. If you’re worrying about the stuff you had, don’t worry, some delivery guys are taking care of it riiiiiiight…” She glances at the clock on the wall. “…Now.”

 

“Fine fine… I trust you sis. But… why are you gathering all these people? What are you planning here?

 

With a slight mischievous grin, she boops your nose. “Your darling big sister is… reinventing herself. To be honest, the bubbly, cutesy popstar persona isn’t something I want to revisit, truthfully. Those days hold nothing but bad memories, so I’m taking this time to “reboot” myself if you will. This time? I won’t be alone.

 

You nod your head in agreement. “Not bad sis. So, what’s the next thing you wanted to talk about?” At that, she stiffens slightly, her ears drooping slightly.

 

She gestures to her lap.

 

Shaking your head, you slowly lie your head on her lap. It’s… surprisingly _really_ comfy.

“We need to talk about your eye.” She says softly.

 

Oh.

 

Gulping, you bite out a reply. “W-what about my eye?”

 

She slowly pets your head, calming you down a bit. “If you don’t want to talk about it now, that’s alright, but this needs to be brought up sooner or later. I’ll put it bluntly, do you want your eye to be taken a look at?”

 

You stiffen a bit. You gave up on thoughts of fixing your eye a long time ago, rent being the biggest issue, let alone the costs for eye replacement surgery. “Right now? I don’t think so. I’ve made peace with the past, and that includes my eye. But, if the offer is still on the table in the future…”

 

She smiles brightly, throwing you off and making you blush. “Of course little brother… of course. No need to rush it.”

 

She perks up suddenly. “Ah! That reminds me.” She gently nudges you up and gets up from the sofa. Shortly after, she’s holding an expensive looking tablet. After fiddling with it for a bit, she hands it to you. Curiously, you look at the tablet, and it looks to be a catalogue for various pieces of furniture and decorations.

 

“That’s my tablet. Your room is empty on purpose, I wanted you to make your own room.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, you realize you don’t have any cash in your account right now. “Uh… the sentiment is really nice, don’t get me wrong, but… I sorta don’t have any cash on me, physically or digitally.”

 

She waves a hand dismissively. “Eh, not a problem. She hands you a black credit card. Your jaw drops at the sight. “What in the hell? Is that a black card?”

 

You’re not too well versed in the bank world, but Black cards are reserved for the wealthiest of the wealthy, for millionaires. And she’s saying this is _yours?_

“Oh, there’s 3 million in there.” She nonchalantly says.

 

What.

 

Eyebrow twitching, you slowly bite out. “Th-Three million _what?”_

She raises an eyebrow. “Three million dollars. Dosh, bucks, moolah, whatever you wanna call it.

 

Slowly closing your eyes, you take a deep breath. “Honestly, I’d be surprised, but this is coming from you, so I’ll take it.”

 

Gingerly holding the black card, it’s engraved with your name, Y/N L/N.

 

You take out your wallet and shove your newly acquired black card in it.

 

Shaking a bit, you slowly walk up to your big sister. She slowly tilts her head in curiosity. Tearing up a bit, you slowly wrap your hands around her. She squeaks in surprise.

 

“Thanks sis… worrying about rent was pretty taxing on me. It’s just a bit odd finally being able to live comfortably for a long time now…” you mumble into her chest.

 

She giggles softly. “Of course. I love you, you know? I’d do anything for you… and I know you know that.”

 

Unwrapping yourself off of her, you come to a realization. “Oh… there’s nothing in my room right? Where am I going to sleep?”

 

She raises an eyebrow questioningly. “Where else? In my room, of course.”

 

Oh.

 

Shit.


	6. Neverending Pleasure (LEMON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sleep with Ahri. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise. Smut time.

It wasn’t a secret to anyone, Ahri was _hot._ Hot would be an understatement, if she proclaimed herself to be the modern day Aphrodite, you doubt many would disagree. If her hourglass figure and incredible looks weren’t enough, her exotic Faunus appendages only added more fuel to the fire, her cute ears definitely adding to her charm. Thus, your teenage hormones were _definitely_ not helping in the slightest.

 

What could be worse?

 

Oh, that’s right, her amazing body sleeping defenseless right next to you in a bed way bigger for 2 people.

 

It was wrong, to lust after your own sister like this, it really was. However, that only proved to make that fantasy invoke even stronger feelings of lust inside you, the raw feeling of the forbidden fruit, the taboo that is incest.

 

You slowly mutter to yourself that she’s your sister, and that it’s wrong. There’s no _way_ your trashy fantasies could come real… right? You fail to temper your growing blush as you realize the stiffness of your member poking through your shorts.

 

Fuck, just being next to her was torture, her sweet scent only causing you to harden further. She smells like a mix of lemon and honey, and your blush only grows even further.

 

One… one _session_ wouldn’t be too bad, would it? This was normal for every other teen out there, right? Everyone does it…

 

With a half-hearted conviction set in stone, you slowly pull down your shorts, your rock hard member poking through the air, the hum of the AC coursing through cold air through the luxurious room. Your cock only stiffens harder at the cold breeze softly tickling your member. Slowly inching towards her back, you bask yourself in her amazing scent, softly stroking yourself. It takes a lot of willpower to hold back your moans, pleasure wracking through your entire body.

 

Every other time you’ve jerked off was just a necessity, this is the first time in a while you _willingly_ did it. Perhaps it was a mix of taboo and unending lust, being so close near your sister and her alluring form making it even worse for yourself.

 

After a minute or two of stroking yourself off, you suddenly tighten as you slowly inch towards a messy orgasm, thoughts of nothing but your insanely beautiful big sister fueling your incoming orgasm.

 

Fuck fuck FUCK, you’re right the-

 

“You know… if you wanted to do this, you _probably_ should have told me about it first, lil bro.”

 

Oh. Oh _no._

 

Freezing in place, not even thinking about your denied orgasm, you slowly turn to your head towards Ahri. You expected a look of disgust and awkwardness, instead, you found a look with mischief and a hint of lust.

 

You’re blushing so hard, you could probably cook an egg on your face. “I-I’m sorry! Holy shit sis, I’m sorry I ju-“ She cuts you off with a hand to your mouth.

“Like I said… you could’ve just come to me. Now, let your big sister take care of you.” As she says that, she slowly props herself up on the headboard, tugging your arm up in between your legs. With a surprised squeak, your back is against Ahri’s bountiful chest, her hands slowly petting you.

 

“If anything… it’s my fault. I should’ve expected this, with your age and all.”

 

A mix of emotions swells through you, mostly embarrassment and unbridled lust. You’re barely able to bite out a reply. “I… Ugh, sis…”

 

“Shh… let your sister take care of you, okay?” She coos softly. You melt under her caring touch, her impossibly soft hands slowly caressing your rock hard dick, precum slathering her hands as she softly squeals in excitement.

 

"Hm... you’re so pent up, lil bro. How long as it been since you’ve cum?” she whispers into your ear.

 

“I… I don’t know, maybe a couple of weeks? I’ve been really busy and tired…” You barely make out a reply as she increases the pace of her stroking, your mind a hundred percent fried with pure pleasure, your eyes slowly roll back as you feel your once denied orgasm coming back.

 

“I-I think I’m gonna cum soon, sis…” you cry out meekly.

 

You slightly turn your head back and look at her face. With a mischievous grin, she slowly stops stroking and licks all your precum off. Letting out a frustrated groan, you go limp as you’re denied orgasm for the second time.

 

“Nuh-uh. You can’t cum yet little bro… I have one more thing to do for you.” She coos gently, blowing softly into your ear as she slowly pats your head.

 

W-what? _More?_

 

She gently plops your back against the headboard as you switch positions, her face inching towards your cock, making you leak out even more precum.

 

Taking a deep breath, she slowly blows onto your dick, damn near making you cum right then and there, but you’re resting on the edge and can’t go further.

 

She slowly rubs her hand over the head of your member, still leaking a moderate amount of precum. “Tell me, what do you want me to do with my mouth, hm? You have to tell me, or I won’t know what to do…”

 

Throwing away all previous emotions of embarrassment and humiliation, you cry out. “I… I want you to suck my dick, big sis, please! I need to cuuu-AAAAAAAAH!” She cuts you off with a quick kiss to the tip of your cock.

 

“Good boy.”

 

With that, she plunges your cock into her throat. Fuck, it’s so tight!

 

You slowly ride your hips closer and closer, using your big sisters mouth as your own personal fucktoy. Her tongue slithers all over the head of your cock, bringing you to feel pleasures you’ve never felt before, her beautiful eyes gaze back up at you lovingly as you inch closer and closer to orgasm.

Feeling your dick swell up, you cry out as you let out an incredible torrent of cum, the amount being massive from being denied twice. Your sister lets out a gentle coo as she sucks out every drop, content to feast on your virile seed.

 

Under a haze of pure lust and love, you slowly tug your sister back up. Wrapping yourself around her chest, you bury your head in her ample bosom.

 

“Love you… so much… Ahri…”

 

She giggle softly and kisses your forehead. “Love you too little brother… always.”

 

You fade into the depths of deep sleep soon after.


	7. Morning Lust (LEMON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did you expect? Not smut? Foolishness, reader. Foolishness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Smut really isn't my thing right now, but I'm trying to improve everyday.

With a happy sigh, you slowly push yourself up to sit on the edge of the bed.

 

Glancing to the alarm clock to your right, it’s 7:20 AM. You were always an early riser.

 

Looking at your sleeping sister, you blush as the sudden rush of memories course through your head, reaching over to pull her to lie flat on her back. Geez, your sister was always a lazy one…

 

Slowly patting her head absentmindedly, you think about what you’d like to do today. Your furniture for your room should be coming in a couple of days, so you don’t have to worry about that for now. Maybe you should make some breakfast for the two of you?

 

A cute, content sigh breaks your reverie, as her ears twitch slightly and her eyes slowly open.

 

“Well? I didn’t ask you to stop.”

 

Rolling your eyes in exasperation, you slowly begin to pet her ears yet again. It’s been a while since you’ve done this… It brings back good memories.

 

Quirking your eyebrow, you hear her begin to snore again. Not on your watch!

 

With a quick whap to the nose, you reprimand her.

 

“Hey! Wake up lazybones. It’s morning now.”

 

She groans in annoyance, her pout visible clear as day. “So? Let me sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…” She whines.

 

 _Sigh_. This lazy sister of yours…

 

You roll your eyes and give in. “Fine… I’ll be making breakfast, ‘kay? Did you want anything in particular?”

She audibly perks up. “Bacon and eggs, please!”

 

“Sure. Oh… uhm…” You consider holding off on asking this, but it needs to be discussed.

 

“After you eat… can we talk about we did um… last night?” You meekly squeak out. This was embarrassing, damn it! It’s just the way it is, you were always somewhat old fashioned about this kind of stuff!

 

“Oho? How bold of you little brother… Sure. Make it quick, mkay?

 

Nodding your head quickly, you make your way to the door, only to be grabbed.

 

She grins mischievously. “Oh? Just going to leave? Where’s my morning hug?”

 

Seriously? She’s a grown woman! “Ugh, you’re such a kid you know? Isn’t that _my_ role?” You playfully chide at her.

 

She smiles brightly, saying nothing and only holding out her arms, expecting a hug.

 

Rolling your eyes, you make your way to hug her, only to be grabbed yet again. Wait… is she going to…?!

 

“Gotcha.” She whispers into your ear, your back shuddering yet again as you’re pulled into a wonderful kiss with a liberal amount of _tongue_.

 

“Mmm… Tastes so good…” She moans out, your brain unable to process any form of speak.

 

After a solid minute of a makeout session, she pulls away, as you let out a frustrated whine.

 

“Love you little brother.”

 

Did… did she _really_ just do that?! But _fuck_ if that didn’t feel like the best thing in the goddamn world. Slightly brushing your fingers over your very raw lips, you manage to squeak out a reply.

 

“L-love youtoosisillgomake _breakfASTNOWBYE!!!”_

Staring at you as you bolt out of the door, she giggles to herself.

 

“Cutie.”

 

The soft sizzle of eggs courses throughout the sizeable kitchen, as you patiently wait for the right time to flip it over. She always did like her omelets, so you figure making a bacon omelet would be a good choice for her. Flipping over the eggs, you add a dash of pepper, just the way she likes it.

 

Sighing to yourself, your mind drifts as you remember the events of last night, as she worked her amazingly soft tongue all over your throb-

 

No! Bad! Just don’t remember how she used her velvety touch to make you cum buckets all over the sheets as you cried o-

 

The sound of a door opening thankfully rips you out of your perverted remembrance, as your big sister is peering at you from the doorframe, a knowing smirk on her face.

 

“Hiya! How’s breakfast going?” She says, slowly walking up to you.

 

Oh shit… she smells so _good_ … “Uhm… they’re almost done. I just need to cook the last batch of bacon and toast some bread.” You barely pant out.

 

Fuck, fuck fuck! Why does she smell so good? Why does she _look_ so good?! You suddenly stiffen as she wraps her arms around your torso gently. You unconsciously rub her arm… she feels so good as well.

 

“Hmm? Is that so? You were always a good little chef.” She purrs into your ear. God, that voice. You could spend all year listening to nothing but her.

 

She gently whispers into your ear yet again, sending even more shivers down your spine. “Hurry and finish okay? We can eat together, like we always did back then…” She ends that with a playful nibble on your earlobe and a quick kiss to your cheek. Fuck fuck FUCK-

 

“Y-Yeah. Sure. I’ll finish up soon, okay? Wait for me in your room.”

 

She smiles brightly. “Kaaaay!”

As she walks out the door, you let out a huge sigh. Fuck. She’s too tempting. Shaking your head, you focus your mind on finishing breakfast.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Holding 2 trays of bacon, eggs, slices of toast, and glasses of water, you carefully walk to her door. Kicking the door slightly, you walk in and see Ahri laying down on the bed. Seeing you, she quickly perks up. “Hi! Just put the food on the table. We should talk first.”

 

Sounds easy enough. Walking over, you gently lay down the food on the table. Shortly after, you make your way to lie on the bed with your sister. Grinning, your sister pulls you up in a hug. “So? What did you want to talk about?”

 

Okay… here goes. Deep breaths… “So… about last night. I… I don’t know if-“ You’re cut off with a quick finger to the lip from none other than your sister.

 

“I don’t mean to cut you off, but I’ll say this right now: I don’t care about the fact that we’re siblings. I certainly don’t care about anyone who disagrees otherwise. How do you feel about it?” She gently lays a hand on top of yours. You flip your hand around and tightly squeeze her hand.

 

“I’m not sure. I… It’s been so long, you know? Hell, I’m still a virgin. Honestly, I would say that we’re moving too fast, but… I don’t really care about that either, you know? I just want to be with you…” You slightly choke up as tears threaten to pour out.

 

“I-I’m not weird… am I?” You squeak out.

 

She mutters something, but you just barely miss it. “Did you say something sis?”

 

“Cute…” she mutters.

 

“C-Come again?” You blink owlishly.

 

“ ** _CUTE! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO ADORABLE?!”_**

 

Quickly scooping you in a bear hug, you barely choke out a reply. “S-Sis… You’re hugging so damn hard…” How the hell was she this strong?!

 

Gently softening her hold, but not quite letting go, she whispers into your ear. “ **Y/N**... listen. I. Love. You. Understood? Not as a sister, but as Ahri. I love you, and I love you a _lot._ Fuck the taboo, I love you. Do you love me?”

 

Do you? Do you love your big sister?

 

“I… I do. I love you a lot…”

 

She gently smiles. “Then what’s the problem?”

 

Pulling you over so that her arm is wrapped around you while lying down, you resign to burying your face in her ample bosom.

 

She whispers again, oh so softly. “You know… I could hear you in the kitchen.

 

What.

 

“Mhm. I could see that stiff boner in your pants… something making you frustrated?” She says, gently laying a kiss onto your neck.

 

Frustrated? Damn right you were. You wanted nothing but to take your sister here right now… but your body is putty in her hands. “Y-Yeah… I was. I’m pent up pretty badly…” you gasp out as you feel your stiff cock harden even further.

 

She giggles mischievously. “Oh? Even though I made you cum loads last night? Tsk tsk… you know it’s bad to leave yourself unsatisfied, right? That’s what _I’m_ here for. I’m yours, you know?”

 

She’s… yours…

 

Her soft touch trailing all over your chest sends your brain into overdrive of pure lust, your dick threatening to rip your pants right open. Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck FUCK!

 

Panting heavily, you squirm under her amazing embrace, your throat making whining sounds as your mind races with nothing but lust for your perfect, amazing sister.

You look down to see Ahri undoing your zipper, your stiff, long member snaked out by her soft hand as she strokes it slowly, precum leaking out like a faucet.  She giggles yet again, her long tails slowly swaying behind her.

 

She stands up, slowly pulling down her tights and black, lacy panties and throwing them to you. Not even hesitating, you press them to your nose, your senses overwhelmed by her amazing scent from her leaking pussy.

 

“Wow little bro… eager much?”

 

Laying down, your eyes widen in shock as she slowly but surely spreads out her velvety soft folds, her amazing pussy slowly leaking out at a rapid pace…

 

“Look at how you made me, little brother… Won’t you take responsibility…?” She purrs out.

 

Fuck it.

 

Throwing yourself forward, you position your cock over her leaking pussy, and you slowly plunge in. Feeling a large portion of your cock slowly get swallowed by an amazing wall of flesh, you pump at a rapid pace, wanting nothing more but to cum gallons into your loving sisters tight pussy.

 

Pulling your head down, Ahri begins to whimper and moan into your ear. “F-Fuck! Fuck me harder! Oh, _god!_ ”

 

You can certainly do that. Speeding your thrusts, you reach closer and closer to climax. A solid 5 minutes pass and you’re about to blow. Sensing your impending orgasm, you begin to pull out, not wanting to father a child at such a young age, you’re suddenly pulled back in. Looking back, you see Ahri’s legs are locking you criss-cross style.

 

“ ** _Don’t you dare pull out. I want to feel all your pent up cum in my pussy.”_**

 

Your eyes widening in shock, you nod your head and pump faster, and faster…!

 

Feeling your orgasm finally coming back, you plunge balls deep as the both of you squeal in pleasure. Feeling your balls tighten, you finally let loose wave after wave of hot cum, as Ahri whimpers in pure ecstasy.

 

Slowly pulling your soft member out, your breath slowly returns to you as you gaze down as the massive amounts of cum slowly oozing out of your big sisters pussy. Holy shit is it hot though…

 

“I… Shit, sorry sis, I came inside you…” you mutter apologetically.

 

She pulls you in for another hug. “Don’t worry about it. Older sisters pussies are made for their little brothers pent up, bucketloads of cum~ ♡”

 

“That… was super fucking sexy. You read that somewhere, didn’t you?”

 

She rolls her eyes. “Yeah, I got it from a porn comic online. I know your tastes, nerd.”

 

“Sigh… whatever. Wanna eat breakfast now?”

 

“Sure. After you ramming into me like some feral animal, I’ve worked up quite the hunger.

 

You squeak out in embarrassment. “Shut uuuuuuuuuuuuuup… pleaaaaaase…”

 

Chuckling to herself, she shoves a piece of toast into your mouth. “Let’s eat, little bro. Then we’ll see if we can… do some _more, later.”_

Raising an eyebrow, you can only say one thing. “You are the best sister in the world.”

 

Rolling her eyes, she flicks your nose. “No shit.”

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Retrospect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, am I a fucking madman or what? Managed to get a 1k chapter for you heathens. 
> 
> This is what I live for, I'm absolutely CRAZY about it! WAHOOOOOOO
> 
> Also, I'm making it my personal mission to add DMC references in all of my chapter notes.

“After several years of hiatus, we’ve heard rumors that Ahri, the legendary pop star is starting a MASSIVE project that’s being kept under wraps very well. Is this just a baseless rumor, or an insane comeback? We’ll bring you the news first, here at-“

 

Scoffing at the tv screen, you continue to gently pat Ahri’s ears as she rolls her eyes. Currently sitting on your lap, you get constant streams of your sisters sweet scent, as creepy as that sounds. It’s been a week since you’ve moved in with your sister, and the two of you have only gotten closer and closer. You’ve caught yourself more than once subconsciously moving towards to her for a hug, or for a simple kiss on the cheek. Sometimes whining a bit whenever she detaches herself from you, you’ve _definitely_ attached to her, just like when you were kids.

 

In this same week, all of your furniture, old and new finally came in. After several hours of heavy lifting, you managed to set up your room, in all of its nerdy glory. Several posters from shows and games alike are plastered across the walls, and you’ve ordered custom wallpaper to skim across your wall, giving it a somewhat vibrant look. Your brand new PC setup sits in your room, all your music production needs satisfied. Your bed is pretty barebones, but that’s because you can sleep better if you sleep with Ahri. Totally not because she’s an amazing pillow that’s super warm and gives great cuddles, definitely not. Damn if those tails aren’t the softest clouds heaven has to offer.

 

Idly browsing your phone, you’re in a surprisingly comfortable position, with your beautiful sister attaching herself to your chest, half asleep as you pause between petting her ears and scrolling through your Twitter feed.

 

“Hey, Ahri? Got a question for you.” You mutter softly.

 

“Mmmm?” She says, groggily.

 

“So, about our other, er… roommates? When are they supposed to be moving in?”

 

“Hmm… okay, so let’s break it down in simple terms. First is Akali, Then Kai’Sa, then Evelynn. Akali is coming in right away after settling some stuff with her Clan, Kai’Sa has a competition coming, so I’m still waiting for her to be free, and finally, Evelynn will come in when she settles some stuff with her agency. So, it’s safe to say the order will be: Akali, Evelynn, and then Kai’Sa.” She pauses as she ponders a bit.

 

Interesting. You’re excited to meet all of them, really. You’re lucky enough having the relationship you have with your sister, but 3 other beautiful women with some serious rep under their belt? How the hell are you this lucky? There had to be a catch, right? Nothing comes free, after all.

 

Wait a second, but what about…

 

“But… what about us? I don’t want to stop… er… you know, uhm…” You mutter out, embarrassingly. You _really_ don’t want to end this relationship, but if we really ne-

 

“What? You think just ‘cause we have roommates now means that we can’t fuck anymore?”

 

…

 

Oh. Right. This is _your_ sister after all.

 

She giggles in amusement. “Relax little brother, you might be surprised. We’ve already discussed it before, but you’ll know when everyone is here. But for the next couple of weeks, it’s just you and me lil’ bro.” Grinning cheekily, she raises her head from your chest and gives you a quick peck onto your lips.

 

You sigh in exasperation. This sleazy sister of yours… not that you particularly _mind_ of course. “Oh, thank god. Er, not that I’m only in it for the sex or whatever, I- um…” Shit shit shit! That was a HORRIBLE way to put it!

You feel her shake her head in amusement. “Relaaaaaaaaaax, bro. I get what you mean. We have literal years to make up for, and the sex is a damn good plus. Trust me, you won’t be hearing any complaints from me. I… well, fuck this is gonna be a bit cringy, but… I just want to be with you. That’s not _bad_ is it?”

 

Bad? No fucking way.

 

You shake your head rapidly. “No no! I love you, you know? I want to be with you too…” You mutter out, blushing heavily. Heh… funny how she makes you feel like this. You’re just putty in her hands, aren’t you?

 

She smiles brightly. “Well then, that’s that! Now, get back to patting me.”

 

You sigh, resigning yourself to your fate. There are worse ones out there, I suppose…

 

Unconsciously, you squeeze her closer to your chest and gingerly pat her twitching ears, eliciting a satisfied moan as payment. This needy sister of yours…

 

Slowly shaking your head, you adjust your position and slowly drift off to sleep…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Slowly shaking the pan, you plop down a piece of butter to glaze a steak with. The soft sizzling and fresh smell send some positive vibes through your body. Ahri, being the brat she is, begged for some quality steak for dinner. Unable to ever say no to her, you opted to just roll with the punches and to start cooking. You look over your spices, pepper, salt, paprika, garlic, onions…

 

Funny how in just a couple weeks and days went past, you jumped from living in a ghetto to living with one of the biggest faces in the music industry, who also happens to be your sister. One hell of a turn your lifes taken…

 

Maybe in another life you were destined to forever rot in your own sorrows, falling into a pit of bad decisions and thorough abuse of vices, wallowing in your own despair, the regular things you’d normally see in a ruined life. But, now?

 

That wasn’t your life. Not anymore.

 

You hear a half-shout coming from the living room. “Broooo, is dinner ready yeeeeeeet?”

 

Ugh, this needy fox. Chuckling to yourself, you shout out a response. “Not yet, be patient, dammit!”

 

Shaking your head, you once again stir the pan. Retrospect can wait for later, you’ve got a needy fox to feed.


	9. Odd Fragrance (LEMON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious brand of bath bombs is a recipe for trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, 1.9k words. Jackpot! 
> 
> Yet another lemon, mostly trying to get better accustomed to writing them, I think I'm getting the hang of them now.

# Beep…

 

Oh, she’s finally home.

 

“ **Y/N?** I’m hooooome.” A tired voice chimes at the front door.

 

“Welcome back.” You say as you walk up to give your sister a hug. She looks pretty tired.

 

She slumps and throws her bag on the couch. “UUUUUUUGH. I _hate_ dealing with bigwig suits, man! So many of them are just full of shit, and a good portion of them just want a quick fuck! Urgh…”

 

“Long day, huh? Well, I’ll get the bath running. Dinners ready in the kitchen, I made your favorite. Steak sauce is in the fridge.” With that, you make your way to the bathroom only to be stopped yet again.

 

She looks at you with a steely gaze. “You’re joining me.”

 

“Er… Sure?” You raise your eyebrow and slowly tilt your head to the side. I mean… you aren’t exactly _against_ it. Win/win situation, in your book.

 

She nods her head. “Good. I’m gonna eat, rest on the couch, then we’re gonna relax in the bath together, okay? OKAY?” She says, shaking your shoulders.

 

“Argh, fucking hell! Okay we’ll take a fucking bath together!”

 

She meets you with a steely gaze, yet again. What was th-

 

Oh.

 

“Sigh… you wanna fuck?

 

She claps her hands excitedly. “You’re one level closer to moving out of the “Dense as a rock” stage! Congrats!”

 

Pinching your nose out of exasperation, you swallow down a snarky reply. “Just… go eat your dinner, you little brat.”

 

“Hehe… love you, bro.” She giggles, moving towards you again and leaving a peck on your lips. Sauntering off to the dining room with a spring in her step, you can only sigh and smile. Guess you should get that bath running, you’re pretty sure she has some bath bombs sitting around somewhere…

 

 

 

The sound of rushing water vibrates through the large bathroom, the large tub slowly but surely filling with hot water. You somehow managed to get a bath bomb from one of the cupboards. Tossing it in, the sweet smelling aroma relaxes your posture slacks a bit as you take a deep breath and release, the sweet smell doing wonders for your mood.

 

Shaking yourself out of your stupor, you step out of the bathroom to change out of your clothes. Throwing your hoodie and shorts into the laundry basket, you grab a towel, wrap yourself in it, and plop yourself down in the tub. Groaning in euphoria, the water is doing some amazing things for your mood and body. Good thing you threw in that bath bomb.

 

“Bro? Are you in the bath?” A curious voice perks through the doorway.

 

“Mhm, I’m in here. Come in, I just threw in a bath bomb.”

 

“Kay~”

 

A couple of seconds of clothes shuffling, and the door opens. You see your beautiful sister with her hourglass figure only barely concealed with a white towel. Feeling your cock stiffen, you slowly pull your towel down. You’re done hiding your feelings.

 

She grins at you with a gleam in her eyes. “Hehe. Got you excited? Good. That’s what I was aiming for, you know?”

 

Lowering herself onto your lap, her soft ass squishes your hard cock as she sits, eliciting a surprised squeak from her.

 

“Geez… I keep forgetting that viper you keep in your pants. It must hurt pretty badly, hm?” She coos softly into your ear, barely able to suppress an ecstatic moan from escaping your trembling lips.

 

Grinding slowly onto your diamond hard cock, she slowly continues this for several seconds, teasing you by nipping at your neck and giving you a thorough mouth inspection- with a large amount of tongue.

 

Twisting her body around, Ahri slowly strokes your hard cock, tracing her soft fingers around the bulging veins.

 

“Jeez, contrary to what you might believe, but… I haven’t slept around with _that_ many men. I could count the number on my hands, but you’re _definitely_ the biggest out of all of them. How do you even keep this snake in your pants?”

 

You grunt out a reply. “I-I don’t know… it’s never been a problem before…”

 

She hums in amusement. “That so? Well… you’re lucky this is with me and not some other poor girl. They’d be split wide open!”

 

“J-Just suck it! Anything, please! Fuck I want to cum…” you mewl out, succumbing to your carnal desires, wanting nothing but your big sister to suck out all your built up semen.

 

This gets an excited grin plastered onto her face as she rolls her eyes. Soon after, she plunges your cock down her inviting throat, her mouth humming in delight that sends vibrations coursing through your throbbing member. This feels so fucking good… but you really don’t want to cum yet. If you’re going to cum, it needs to be inside her…

 

Good god, those sounds that come from her mouth are fucking incredible. An eargasmic cacophony of slurping and sucking noises only fuels your lust for your sister, you thrust your hips forward to plunge it even further. Thankfully she doesn’t seem to have any gag reflexes.

 

After several heart-pounding moments of ramming your cock down her throat, she taps on your thigh and you slowly pull out with a loud _scccccchlick._ She looks up to you dreamily, shaking her head out of her stupor. You narrow your eyes in a steely gaze and sternly order her:

 

“Bed. Now.”

 

She didn’t even need to reply, she were already raring to go. Throwing off your towel, you grab a fresh one and quickly dry yourself off, and put on a fresh t-shirt and shorts. Time for round two…

 

 

 

 

Locking the door behind you, the instant you turn that lock, you turn yourself around to face Ahri and grab her by the shoulders. She squeaks in surprise.

 

“Y-Yeah little bro? Just wait a sec o-“

 

You walk behind her and squeeze her tight from behind. She’s yours. Your big sister will forever be yours, no matter what. **_Nobody else could have her._**

 

“Mine.”

 

She squeals as you pick her up bridal style and carry her to the bed. Laying her down, you pant heavily as your entire body screams at you to take this beautiful woman for yourself. What was wrong with you? Why do you feel like this…?

 

“Y/N…?” She mewls at you, panting just as hard as you. What the hell happened?

 

Unable to keep your still stiff member kept inside your shorts, you deftly pull them off and throw it to the side. All you can see, which isn’t much, is covered in a light red haze. Staring at your sister only makes it worse as you feel yourself fall into your carnal desires, to want nothing more but to ravage your big sister like the _t **oY SHE ISMAKEHERYOURSSHEBELONGSTOYOUYOURSYOURSYOURSYOURSYOURSYOURSYOURSYOURSYOURS**_

****

****

Shoving your entire length into her balls deep, you groan out in pleasure as she screams in ecstasy. Slamming against her, you care about nothing but emptying yourself inside of her, to see your cum leak out of her pussy like a broken faucet.

 

“M-More! Please fasterfasterfaster-“ She screams out, her wails nothing but music to your years. Ramming into her like an animal, you inch closer and closer to orgasm.

 

Suddenly, you’re pulled into a tight embrace, your sisters moans ever so closer to your ear as she whispers one damning sentence:

 

“ _Cum inside your fucktoy, little brother…”_

 

Eyes widening, you slam into her as hard as you can, as soon enough torrents of cum rush farther and farther inside her pussy. This is by far the largest you’ve ever cum before, and it definitely feels like it. Looking at Ahri below you, her eyes have rolled into their sockets and her tongue is sticking out like some sort of dog. Grimacing, you slowly pull out as you watch the ridiculous amounts of semen pouring out of her.

 

Unable to keep yourself conscious any longer, you black out next to her on the bed, drifting to the plains of unconsciousness. Before you black out however, you hear a tiny whisper…

_"Success~"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Waking up with a tired sigh, you slowly drag yourself to the edge of the bed and just… sit on it. What the hell happened last night? All you remember is just dropping Ahri to the bed then… nothing. Ugh… where’s Ahri? Looking over to the alarm clock, it’s almost 9:40 am. Shit, you’re late to make breakfast!

 

Getting up from the bed, you make your way to the living room, where Ahri is sitting, munching on a bowl of cereal. The TV is playing the news on a low volume.

 

“Ah, morning sis. My bad, I was really tired from last night I’ll make your favorite next time.” You walk over to her and kiss her on the cheek.

 

She grins at you. “Well, good morning to you brother. Last night was… one hell of an experiment.”

 

You tilt your head in confusion. “Experiment? What experiment?”

 

She giggles at your confusion. “The bath bombs. Did you bother to read the package?”

 

Package? Wait a second… “The package? No, I didn’t. I just wanted to get in the bath really… I just wanted the bath to smell good.”

 

She shakes her head in amusement. “Those bath bombs were a prototype sent in by a friend of mine. They’re for helping people who have a bit of a hard time “getting it up” so to speak. How did you feel once you got in?”

 

Huh… that explains a lot actually. “Why’d you do that though? I mean, I can give you rough sex… probably.”

 

“Really? You? Rough? Not to be rude little brother, but you’re a bit of a… how do I say this, gentle giant? Well, not really a giant in size, except maybe _down there_ , but that’s besides the point. Let’s just say I needed some stress relief, and I needed a good pounding from my cute little brother to relieve that stress. Good enough?”

 

Gentle giant?! Your _ass_ you were! “I’ll have you know I am a manly man. Just how in the world am a supposed “gentle giant”?

 

She raises an eyebrow. “…You got upset when I accidentally stepped on a ladybug outside.”

 

“Erk! I mean… ladybugs are harmless, cute bugs is all…”

 

“And that time you cried to me because Regular Show ended?”

 

Wha! How dare she! “You listen here, Regular Show is a timed classic that should be sung to our generations as a national treasure!” You retort.

 

She still stares at you, eyebrow raised in amusement. “And the time where you couldn’t sleep for an entire 2 days because I wasn’t here to sleep with you?”

 

…

 

She sorta has a point there. Fuck.

 

“I despise you.” You scowl at her.

 

She walks over to you and gives you another French kiss, twirling your tongues together. “Love you too, little brother.”

 

“I have to say though, my hips hurt pretty badly. You really don’t know how to control yourself around me, do you?” She giggles.

 

“Well, it’s not _my_ fault you practically drugged me! I mean, well, I drugged myself, but you knew full well what those bath bombs did and you didn’t tell me!” You pout at her. Damn naughty fox.

 

She rolls her eyes and giggles. “Well, how about you come over here and cuddle with me? That should help me recover, wouldn’t you say?”

 

“I’m pretty sure nothing about that is medically accurate, but I’ll go along with it anyways.” Totally because you can’t go throughout the day without hugging her, no siree.

 

Plopping yourself down to the sofa next to her, she draws you into a familiar embrace. Sighing in content, you let your muscles go limp as you melt in her loving embrace.

 

 

 

 


	10. Twitter Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ahri team up for a special project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neeeeeeeeew chapter! Let's rock!
> 
> Should have the next up fairly soon. Hope you guys enjoy!

Sitting next to each other at the dining table, you and Ahri munch on some eggs, toast, and sausages. Not bad for an imported brand. Sipping your glass of water, you slowly nibble on some toast. Several minutes of comfortable silence pass before it’s interrupted by none other than Ahri.

 

“So, I’ve got an idea.”

 

Uh oh, red alert. _None_ of her ideas led to any good when you were kids…

 

Rolling her eyes, she continues. “Relax, it’s nothing too crazy for once. Quick question, you’re into music production, right?”

 

You give a curt nod. “Yup. Though, I haven’t really done anything too extensive for a while, actually. Why? Wanna make a song?”

 

“Correct! Now, obviously since I’ve quit my label it’s been a bit difficult to find anyone decent around to produce a good track for me, but now that _you’re_ here…” She trails on. Giving a happy little clap, she continues. “I finally have someone that’s actually decent! Well, you’re _more_ than decent, obviously.”

 

Gee, thanks for the compliment? “Well, sure! I’d be glad to help you out. Question is, what are you looking to make? If you’re needing anything that requires some actual instruments, I’ll have to order in some. I can play the violin, piano, and guitar somewhat well. Not as a master obviously, but I’m not terrible at it either. I mostly just used them for samples.”

 

She shakes her head. “Nope, this one is more EDM-ey.” Sliding her phone across the table, it shows a YouTube video of… a vocaloid song.

  
“Vocaloid, huh? Figured _I_ was the nerd here. Well, I guess you’ll need to write some lyrics for it, unless you’re willing to cover this in Japanese.”

 

Grinning mischievously, she tosses over a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, it reveals a comprehensive set of lyrics, complete in English. Not bad.

 

Skimming your eyes over it, you flash a thumbs up. “Hey, not bad. You have a recording booth?”

She nods her head. “Yup! Though, we should probably move most of your equipment in there. My bad, forgot to show you that place… not sure how I forgot, considering that’s the most important spot in the whole house.”

 

What a clutz. Though, it’s partly your fault for not even considering that yourself either. “Well, whatever. Help me start moving the stuff inside, should be easy enough, it’s not that heavy.”

 

After maybe 45 minutes of lifting and moving stuff inside the recording room, you wipe some sweat off your forehead and plop next to Ahri, who’s sitting on one of the stereo speakers, kicking her legs playfully.

 

“Well, guess that’s everything.” You say with a tired sigh.

 

The recording booth is everything you’ve seen on Google, no part of the wall is visible, mostly everything padded with soundproof foam on every inch. They all have an intricate design, making it so the entire room isn’t too drab, your sisters doing no doubt. All in all, this is a _damn_ stylish recording booth, and definitely no less efficient.

 

“Right, guess I better get started on the track. Should take maybe… 2-3 days?”

 

She raises an eyebrow at you. “Before that, we need to set up a Twitter account. I’ll set you up with that sweet, sweet clout lil bro.”

 

Not a bad idea. Plus, this could be your shot at getting some money for yourself, mooching off of your sister isn’t something you should do forever.

 

“Hey, you mind if I stay somewhat anonymous? I’ll be honest, I’m not really comfortable with being in the spotlight for now. Plus, the mysterious new producer who signed up with one of the best artists in the industry? _That_ would be a story for the world to see.”

 

She rolls her eyes in amusement. “Cute. Well, we’ve gotta think of a name for you. Using your name wouldn’t be too wise. Got anything in mind? Gotta plan for the future, after all.”

 

Pondering for a bit, you brainstorm for a snazzy new name… You can’t really afford to fuck this up, Ahri’s reputation is on the line as well. It’s has to be something that’s a bit eyecatching as well…

 

Planning for the future… Future? A life with Ahri that you previously believed to be impossible…

 

Future.

 

Nudging your sister in the side gently, you ask a question. “What does Future mean in Japanese?”

 

She ponders for a while. “Mirai. Literally, it means “The Future”. That what your online name will be?”

 

You shrug your shoulders. “Yeah, sure. Sounds nice enough, I’ll roll with it.”

 

5 minutes later, your new twitter account was set up, all of its 0 followers shining in its glory. Everyone starts somewhere, you suppose.

 

“Listen up, lil bro. I haven’t put out a song since I went on hiatus. So… this, even with this song being just a cover, will be fairly big. Are you _sure_ you’re ready?”

 

Gulping nervously, you slowly nod in affirmation. The time is now, you need to be of use to your big sister somehow. It’s time to put your skills to use.

 

She lets out a deep sigh. “Okay, I’ll make the announcement tweet.” As she says that, she slowly moves towards you and gives you a tight hug. “Thank you, Y/N. This… this really means a lot.”

 

You smile and pat her ears a bit. “You said you’d do anything for me… well, it’s the same for me as well. I’d do anything for you too.”

 

With a quick peck on the cheek, she leaps up and unlocks her phone. Several button clicks later, you get a notification on your phone.

 

  * **_Notification_**



**_Recent tweet from @gumihoahriii_ **

****

  * **_“something new coming up with the super talented @miraiiiprod, coming soon!!”_**



****

****

 

Huh, talk about some attention. Guess you should reply?

 

 

 

**\- Recent tweet from @miraiiiprod**

  * **_“Hi, my names Mirai. Teamed up with @gumihoahriii for a special project. Stay tuned for more updates.”_**



****

Hopefully that’s hype enough to garner some attention. Navigating to Ahri’s account though, hooo boy… 73.5 million followers? Good god. Heh, maybe one day that’ll happen. Slipping your phone in your pocket, you turn to your sister with a grin on your face. “Well, that’s sorted with. Want some lunch?”

 

Her ears perk up happily. “Fuck _yes._ I could gnaw off one of my tails right now. Chinese, please!”

 

Chinese huh? Eh, you can do that. Guess this house needs some variety in food.

 

“Sure, I can try. It’s been a while… but I should be able to whip up some stuff. Sit on the sofa, I’ll bring it to you. I want to lie on the sofa, to be honest…”

 

She giggles and nudges your shoulder. “Love you bro, but uh… give me your phone for a second.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, you shrug your shoulders. “Sure. Take it.” Taking your phone out of your pocket, you lazily hand it to her. Grimacing, almost resigned, she flicks through your phone and flicks off your ringer.

 

She hands it back to you, almost looking at you with an expression of… regret? “Uh… you might want to leave that on the counter. And uh… keep it charged. I have a battery pack in my room.”

 

“Er… okay?” You tilt your head in confusion. “But… why?”

 

She gives you a nod so sagely, she could probably be a wizard. “Trust me, young one.”

 

 

 **2 hours later...**  


 

 

“Oh fucking he- why are there so many goddamn replies?! How did I get 400 thousand followers in _two_ hours? TWO! God damn it, so many tweets, uuuuuuuuuuugh…”

 

Goodness gracious, how in the _fuck_ were you supposed to wade through this digital manifestation of garbage? So many replies, so many tweets, so many DM's... you're definitely closing your dm's.

 

Ahri only laughs and pats you on the back. “That’s the price of fame, little brother. Social media will do that to you. You’ll get used to it.

 

You can only whimper as you look down at your phone.

 

  * **_Who the hell is this person? They must be legendary if they were able to sign with Ahri herself…_**
  * **_No way... after so long, our wonderful Gumiho is finally coming out of the shadows?!_**
  * **_*confused screaming_** ** _*_**
  * **_OHMYGOD AFTER SO LONG M AKLJFDAKLFJALKJDLAK_**
  * **_fucKING PINCH ME IF IM FUCKING DREAMING OMFG_**



 

Pinching your nose in exasperation, you resolve yourself and tap the Tweet button. “Ahri, I’m gonna make a QnA thread… all this clutter is annoying me.”

 

She shrugs as she chomps on noodles. Typical.

 

  * **_New Tweet from @MiraiiiProd_**



****

**_“Well… wow. I didn’t expect such a level of hype. Please leave all your questions here, I’ll do my best to answer them.”_ **

****

****

****

You can only sigh as the number of replies skyrockets in only 5 minutes. This is going to be a long day…

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what the song will be, it's this.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lly4EEqrSjM


	11. Production

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to kick off as you and Ahri band together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHOO, 2.5k words, officially the longest chapter I think i've ever written. 
> 
> I'm not too familiar with music production and its process, so I tried my best to fill in the blanks, I hope it doesn't seem too weird or out of place. I know that mixing and producing definitely takes a much longer time, but uh... shut up. :(
> 
> Akali is coming soon bois, hopefully I can nail her personality well enough. I do have some headcanon stuff in mind...
> 
> Credits to rachie for the cover also, when I first played it I instantly knew I had to use it here somewhere.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. Leave a comment if you have anything to say, (obviously), they brighten my day.

Well, guess it’s time to answer these questions. There are so many of them… but this is your job now, best to answer as many as you can.

 

 

**_Q: okay, I think we need to ask this first, who r u???_ **

****

**_“I already said this silly goose, my names Mirai. I don’t enjoy the spotlight, so I’m pulling a bargain bin daft punk and going somewhat anonymous.”_ **

****

**_Q: How did you team up with @gumihoahriii ?_ **

****

**_“Eh, I can’t really tell you too much about that without spoiling too much, but for now, just think of me as a cute little stray that she picked up off the street.”_ **

****

**_Q: could u show ur face?_ **

****

**_“Yeah uh… No. Maybe when Ahri says it’s okay, but for now I have to find some edgy mask or hood to cover my face with. Maybe I just won’t show my body at all, lol.”_ **

****

**_Q: do u speak any other languages besides english?_ **

****

**_“URGH. NO I DON’T PLS DON’T REMIND ME IT MAKES ME FEEL DUMB :( Jokes aside, I’m trying to learn Korean to help Ahri with PR stuff or whatever.“_ **

****

**_Q: Can you show your face, just a bit?_ **

****

**_“I'm a spooky ghost, woooooooo..."_ **

_**Q: so i kinda noticed something funny, you have 3 i's in your username and so does ahris. did u makes yours match on purpose lol** _

 

_**"...shut up."** _

 

 

Sighing and rubbing your forehead, you decide to take a break from answering questions and swipe to Ahri’s page. You’re pretty sure she’s doing a QnA like yours as well.

 

Jesus Christ, notifications popping everywhere! Silent, damn it! Okay, let’s take a look…

 

  * **_Recent tweet from @gumihoahriii_**



****

**_“since my lovely producer is doing a qna thread, i felt I should do the same. leave ur questions here sweeties~”_ **

****

**_Q: so, who is this producer person of yours? How did you two meet?_ **

****

**_“im pretty sure Mirai called himself a, “cute little stray” that i rescued, no? i guess I can roll with that, lmao. but they aren’t just cute tho, they’re straight up adorableee. tbh I cant say where Mirai and I met up, but it def wasn’t the best of places.”_ **

****

 

****

T-this little brat of yours!

 

 

                **_Q: u seem really affectionate towards this person… r u like dating them or smth lol_**

 **_“if I say anything more, I think Mirai is going to kill me  they have quite the leash on me~_ ** **_♡_ **

****

**** **_Q: Why are you suddenly coming back after years of hiatus?_ **

**_“a cute little stray came into my life and changd my life for the better, that’s why.”_ **

****

**_Q: cmon just tell us, are they a boy or girl or whatever ffs_ **

**_“nopeee, unless Mirai tells you all, i wont say anything eitherrr, im a good girl!”_ **

****

…You’re strangely turned on right now. Maybe you like people knowing she’s yours? Technically nobody really knows that, but rumours are bound to spread. That gets you a little hot under the covers, so to speak.

 

Making your way to the living room, you spot your sister lounging on the couch, a bottle of water and some chips laid on the table. Yawing in exhaustion, you lazily walk to her and plant a quick kiss to her cheek. “Hi. How are things on your end? I’ve been answering questions for hours. My fingers feel like jelly…”

 

Chuckling in amusement, she pats the vacant spot next to her. Grumbling in annoyance, you plop yourself down lazily. Pushing yourself further, you lay your head on her lap. She simply hums as her tails wag slightly, and you take that as a good thing.

 

“So, how many questions have you been getting?”

 

She raises an eyebrow. “Tell me, how many did _you_ get?

 

“Like… thousands?”

 

She only laughs. “Then tens of thousands. Maybe hundreds.”

 

You shudder in despair. “How do you _deal_ with thisssssssss… My brain is melting…”

 

She shakes her head. “All in time litter brother, all in time. You’ll get used to it, I promise.” In response, you simply bury your face in her lap farther. “Well, if it makes you feel better lil bro, a _lot_ of media outlets are going crazy with the announcement. People are already trying to investigate who you are, if that makes any sense. Don’t worry, I’ll step in if it gets too out of hand.”

 

Grunting in response, you get yet another chuckle. “How did you like my responses, by the way, I made sure to be flirty AND mysterious at the same time. Hopefully this wards off creeps who think they have a shot, but if anything it might just attract even more. Meh, whatever.”

 

“Love you.” You mumble out. “Sleepy. Sleeping here.”

__

_**POV SWITCH: AHRI** _

****

Petting his head, I get a little bit of time to scroll through the thread yet again. More questions, most of them deserving an answer. Times like this when he’s next to me just sleeping on my shoulder, or laying on my lap make me feel like the happiest girl in the world. I really don’t know what I’d do without him.

 

I peck his forehead as he mumbles out a quick “love you” in response. He used to be so closed off about being affectionate, and now he can’t get enough. Weird how people change…

 

I remember driving up to his apartment and knocking on the door, revealing someone that looked like they were on deaths door. Incredibly skinny, visible dark bags under his eyes, and bloodshot eyes. Just remembering it makes me shudder. Fast forward two weeks and all of a sudden he turns into… a strikingly handsome young man. Surprisingly a good cook and very good music producer, I feel horrified thinking what would have happened if he simply waited to rot in that apartment.

 

Softly stroking his head for comfort, I pull him closer so that his head rests on my chest. He smells like an enchanting mix of spice and peach, I kinda like it. Though the peach is from my shampoo.

 

Hearing a notification beep that wasn’t from Twitter for once, I check my phone. It’s from Akali!

 

Hastily swiping open the phone, I immediately check the text.

 

_AKALI: Yo. Almost done settling stuff with the dojo, then I’m outta here._

Yeesh, finally.

 

_AHRI: nice, finally! what took so long?_

_AKALI: Meh, you know how old, traditional dojos work. Need to finish everything before I can actually leave for good. I have a week, maybe even less._

_AHRI: niiice. my brothers chilling on my chest rn_

_AKALI: Oh? Could this be the supposed “Mirai” that’s trending all over social media?_

_AHRI: the very same, lol_

_AKALI: Let me guess- he spent all day answering tweets?_

_AHRI: yup. he held on for a surprising amount of time, though. prolly will have to carry him to bed tho_

_AKALI: How cute. Has he been sleeping alright?_

_AHRI: duhhh of course he is. he sleeps with moi after all_

_AHRI: (don’t tell anyone but he cant sleep alone anymore looool)_

_AKALI: Isn’t that… a problem?_

_AKALI: Scratch that, nevermind. I don’t WANT to know._

_AKALI: But, are you sure that he’s up for the job?_

_AHRI: hes never shown me anything himself, but ive taken it upon myself to look at his music files_

_AHRI: theyre really good, and when i say good, I mean they’re fucking GREAT. i wouldnt draft him to the group if he wasnt good after all_

_AKALI: Guess I’ll take your word for it, hopefully I’ll be able to see him in action soon._

_AHRI: in action hmmmmm? In action both ways, im assuming?_

_AKALI: You shut your face, and you shut it hard._

_AHRI: hehehe, dont worry, we’ll all explain it to him once were all here._

_AKALI: Okay… could you do me a favor though?_

_AHRI: sure, what is it_

_AKALI: Please don’t think I’m a creep._

_AHRI: say it or im posting this on twitter_

_AKALI: PLEASE TAKE A PICTURE OF HIM SLEEPING._

_AHRI: wow. didnt even hesitate, huh_

**_AHRI has sent an image._ **

****

_AKALI: Gah. He’s cute…_

_AHRI: see? i told u lol_

_AKALI: Will… will he be okay with what we all agreed on?_

_AHRI: 100%. there aren’t that many people who would actually say no to what we need from him_

_AKALI: Still, I’d be more comfortable if he knew what he’s getting into._

_AHRI: like i saiddddddddd, once everyone is here, we’ll talk about it with him. we really do need everyone here for this anyways_

_AHRI: and relax. hes too gentle for his own good. he doesn’t enjoy hurting his... partner._

_AKALI: Oh… really?_

_AHRI: and knowing you, you want something gentle, right?_

_AKALI: Yeah, I do. I'm surprisingly vanilla about that kind of stuff..._

_AHRI: then theres no issue. right?_

_AKALI: No, I guess not. I just want him to be comfortable too._

_AKALI: You don’t think it’s weird caring so much about someone I’ve never even met, do you?_

_AHRI: not really tbh. I think that just shows how caring you are, which you are. relax a bit akaliii_

_AKALI: Yeah, sure… I  just want him to be comfortable with everything, that's all._

_AHRI: then I guess we’ll have to make him feel nice and comfortable, don’t we?_

_AHRI: on that note, gotta cut it here. he just woke up and he wants to make dinner. ttyl._

_AKALI: Sure, see you later._

**_POV SWITCH: Y/N_ **

****

Hmm… what should I make for dinner? Maybe some pasta, we still have leftover sauce in the fridge…

 

The door opens. “Hellooooo. I have some news for you. Akali is probably arriving in under a week.” Your sister says, chiming through the doorway.

 

“Oh really? How nice. I’ll clean up her room, just put a sign on her room door.”

 

“…Are you a housewife, or what?” She chides, half in amusement and half in curiosity.

 

You let out an undignified snort. “Well, if I trust _you_ to do the chores around the house, I have a feeling this place will be up in flames sooner or later.”

 

“Yeah… I’m not too good at that. Anyways, what’s for dinner?” She asks, walking over and sniffing the pot.

 

Frowning, you pick up a wooden spoon and bop her head gently. “No sniffing over the pot. I’m making some pasta, we never finished the batch of alfredo sauce from last time.”

 

“Yeah, definitely housewife.” She says, rolling her eyes.

 

“Better hush up, or someone’s getting unwanted bodily fluids in their food tonight.”

 

**_2 DAYS LATER: AFTERNOON_ **

****

****

Tinkering at your “workplace”, you and Ahri have been hard at work finishing the cover, and its all coming together nicely. The original song having a more intense vibe to it, you decide to tone down the intensity, instead matching it with Ahri’s new sultry singing style. Her lyrics are also doing wonders for the song.

 

“Alright, this might be the last take, I’ve just finished tweaking the fade out at the end, you good to go?”

 

Taking a sip out of her water bottle, she gives a thumbs up through the glass. Reaching over, you tap the play button.

Once again, the studio pulses with your instrumentals, combo’d beautifully with your sisters amazing voice. The soft, slowly rising beats clashing together beautifully with Ahri’ beautiful voice. Carefully, you increase the intensity of the instrumental during the chorus, having the beat slowly rise with your big sisters voice, while also lowering the pitch during the “relax” phase of the song.

 

### “Don’t you ever wake up baby, keep on dreaming our dream!~”

Snapping out of your trance, you slowly let the song fade out and end the recording. Holy shit, this was _really_ good.

 

Stepping out of the recording booth, Ahri lets out an excited squeal and glomps you. “WE DID ITTTTTTT!”

 

Her excitement infectious, you just can’t find the willpower to fight off the smile forming on your face. That was a great session. “Damn right it was! Your voice is so good, sis.”

 

She giggles. “I probably wouldn’t have been able to get into it as much if it weren’t for that instrumental track of yours, man that got my blood pumping.”

 

Giving a quick peck on the cheek, you plop back down on your chair. “Well, all that’s left now is to master the track, so I guess we can actually send this out. Where are you sending this to? iTunes, Spotify, YouTube?”

 

Pondering a bit, her tails wag behind her. “YouTube. We can add a free download link on my website. This is a cover after all, wouldn’t be fair to bank on it.”

 

Nodding in agreement, you automatically load up your mixing program. “Sure, give me a couple hours and this should be ready to go.” With that, she gives you a kiss with quite the amount of tongue, and leaves the room. Damn fox.

 

 

**_Several hours later..._ **

Well, several hours of obnoxious, tedious tinkering later, and you’re pretty confident you polished this track as much as you could, within reason of course. You made careful steps to make sure that Ahri’ vocals wouldn’t be overpowered by the instrumental, etc etc. Guess you should shoot her a text. Swiping open your phone, you send your sister a text.

 

_MIRAI: Yo. Finished with the track, will upload to yt. Send your YT account details plz. Oh, and whatever I need to upload the mp3 to ur website too.”_

_AHRI: suree._

Entering the text fields, you prepare to upload the video, but maybe you should have something on the video other than just a black screen…

MIRAI: dude, we need some sort of art or something on the video besides a black screen for the yt vid. you have anything in mind?

_AHRI: yah. had a nice little piece of digital art commissioned just for this. here ill send it rn_

 

**_AHRI has sent an image; masked_bitch_comm.png_ **

MIRAI: classy filename, lol.

 

 

Finally finishing up the video, you prepare to upload it. The door opens, revealing none other than your sister yet again.

“Hiya! How’s the video going?”

 

You brush locks of your hair out of your face. “Just finished it, looks pretty good. Just gonna type out the lyrics in the description and upload the mp3 to your website.”

“Nice, do it!” She chimes happily.

 

Uploading both to her website and YouTube account, you let out a sigh and slump in your chair. “Finally, it’s over. It was pretty fun though, we should do that again.”

 

She doesn’t respond, opting to pull out her phone. “What’re you doing?”

 

She perks up, eyes apologetic. “Oh, my bad. Just sending out a little announcement tweet again. You should do the same.”

 

Shrugging, you swerve back to your PC. Logging onto twitter, you type out a new tweet.

 

  * **_@miraiiiprod_**



****

**_“It’s finally here, a vocaloid cover made with love from me and Ahri herself. MaskeD Bitch is one hell of a song, a bit cliché but the lyrics Ahri wrote were way too good to turn down. It’s about a girl who willingly is in a relationship with a man who is already has a girlfriend who he can’t break up with. I really hope you enjoy this, we spent a lot of time on this.”_ **

****

Navigating to Ahri’ page, you notice she just posted one as well.

 

  * **_@gumihoahriii_**



****

**_“its finally here sweeties!!!! surprise: it’s a vocaloid cover. i wrote my own English lyrics while @miraiiprod made the godly instrumental track. It’s up for free on my website, and the lyrics are on youtube!! enjoy_ ** **_♡”_ **

 

 

 

Standing up from your chair after hours of work, you wobble slightly. Shaking your head of your dizzying stupor, you make your way to your bedroom- or rather, Ahri’s bedroom. It’s too late for this shit, you’ll respond to the thousands of tweets you’ll be getting anyways.

 

“Tired little bro?” A teasing voice courses through the hallway.

 

“Damn right I am.”

 

 

 

 


	12. Inferno (REVAMP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwanted blast to the past, and a new roommate. What a busy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This parties gettin' crazy! 3.4k words, now THAT is the longest I've ever written.
> 
> I've been trying to flesh out every K/DA members backstory as much as I can without it being too ridiculous. 
> 
> I also need some ideas with a Y/N name. If you guys would rather me stick with YN then let me know, if not, leave a suggestion in the comments. It's a little weird to constantly write in Y/N, so a name would be nice. But in the end, its up to you guys. Thanks for reading!

There’s nothing but flames all around you. There’s no other sound you can hear besides the blazing inferno, the wisps burning everything around you. Oddly enough… you aren’t afraid. A bang on the door. Two people yelling as another tries to kick the door in.

 

Hastily walking to the door with an odd sense of acceptance, you unlock the door. A man and woman, both with grief and fear shown in their eyes. They scream at you, but you can’t hear anything. It’s all muffled garbage to you.

 

Nodding anyways, you quickly make your way to the hallway. Again, flames course through every possible spot in the house, not a single thing remained after being burnt to ashes. Your eyes widen as you spot your sisters room.

 

No. Please.

 

_Anything but that._

_ANYTHING BUT THAT! **PLEASE!**_

****

**_You can't lose anything else from her... please..._ **

And yet, the fire says nothing. It simply _does_.

 

_**CRACK!** _

The 2 figures scream at you, or at least you think they do.

 

 

_**You look up, a burning piece of something crashing towards your face, as you feel the pain crash against your left eye, your shrieks of pain going unheard as the fire rag-** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

Awakening in cold sweat and out of breath like you just ran a marathon, a couple of tears fall and hit your pillow as you slowly sit up, not wanting to wake up your sister.

 

You can’t believe you had a nightmare. You swore to yourself you were over all this bullshit… but you guess you weren’t…

 

Looking over to your sister, her soft snoring fills you with a sense of comfort as you slowly lie back down and hug her. Thank god she’s here and not just a dream… You don’t think you could handle it if she left now.

 

Whimpering slightly, your eyes threaten to spill with tears again. You wrap your arms around her as you bury your face in her hair, her sweet scent bringing some desperately needed comfort. Crying softly, you whisper apologies into her.

 

“I’ve been awake for a while you know.”

 

Eyes widening, your body stiffens. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you up I ju-“

 

Suddenly flipping over, you let out a undignified squeak of panic as your sister suddenly flips over to face you. Cupping your face with one hand and squeezing your hand tight with the other, she pulls you in for a loving kiss that melts most of your tension away.

 

“What happened, little brother?” She asks, her visage neutral of any emotion.

 

Gulping down your anxiety, you steel your resolve. “I… I had a nightmare. About the fire.”

 

She lets out a shaky breath as she caresses your blindfold covering your left eye. “Let’s get out of bed for now.” As she gets up, she pulls out 2 identical hoodies and passes one to you.

 

Slipping yours on, she ruffles your hair and takes your hand and leads you around the house. Opening the back door, it shows a beautiful backyard with a wood deck, the stars in the sky mixing with the beautiful moonlight. Your sister, sitting on an outdoor bench, pats the vacant spot next to her. You oblige and lay your head on her shoulder.

 

“Spit it out. What happened in your nightmare? While you’re at it, tell me what happened before I found you. In detail.” She says, squeezing your hand tightly.

 

And so, you tell her. You tell her everything you can recall that night, the majority of that night being swept under a haze of falling ash and unending flames. You tell her about the pain in your now vacant left eye when a piece of debris landed on your head, about the anguish you felt when her room was swept clean by the fire. Seeing your parents look at each other with grim resolve, and the sadness and pity coming from the police officer gently telling you that your parents never made it out.

 

“After that, I jumped from family to family, which was already scarce considering there’s not much family we have, but eventually I couldn’t settle with anyone due to a myriad of excuses. Eventually, I was given a stipend and got that shitty apartment, you know the one.”

 

You shut your eyes tight. “Those… those days were not happy ones, but at least I had some cool friends. I had a pretty cool landlord, I’m sure you saw him. His names Eugene, got a pretty noticeable aussie accent. Oh, cant forget about Sivir, she works at her dads pizza parlor not too far from my place. She always gave me free food and let me work part time at the parlor for some time. I owe Siv and her dad a lot.”

 

You fidget in place for a bit, nervous to continue. Noticing this, your sister kisses your head affectionately. “I… I did a lot of bad things. Vices, I guess. I experimented with a lot.

 

Tears drop down your face, your face seemingly permanently imprinted with a look of scorn and disdain for the world, endless days of bitter sorrows and blame. Several dirty packets of cocaine litter the table, burnt out cigarettes litter the ashtray. Eyes glassy, more tears leak out as you let out a cackle fit for a madman, a hollow scream pounding through your head…

 

“I did a lot of drugs, smoked, whatever. Whatever it took to distract me. Heh, I guess we both were in the same boat huh? Like brother like sister…”

 

_Spinning the cylinder cartridge of your stolen .44 pistol, you take a deep breath, and aim it to the side of your head. One pull would all it would take. Eyes bloodshot and hand shaking._

_Pull the trigger and set your mind free._

 

“I… I tried to kill myself, on one occasion. I almost did it, but I chickened out at the end.”

 

You feel her hand tighten even further as she pulls you in for another hug. You chuckle softly. “I’m sorry to make you worry like this. I guess… I just hated the world. I felt like it dealt me some bad cards for no reason… but then I realized something.”

 

 

 

_How long could you keep this up?_

_With an odd clarity that you thought would never come back, you scan your room. This… this is what you’ve been doing for the last couple months?_

_The sun isn’t up yet, you notice as you awoken with a cold sweat and a surprisingly clear mind._

_Shakily picking up a spent packet of coke, you throw it in the trash. You collect every piece of trash in your room and immediately chuck it in the dumpster bin outside._

_You can’t blame the world for everything, and you can’t blame your sister forever. There are some things that were your fault. How long were you going to sit on your ass forever? The world won’t just stop for you. Someday… you’ll have to do something about yourself._

_Exhausted, you collapse and lean on your door. The sun was rising… and so were you._

 

 

 

“I’m not really sure what happened, but one morning I woke up and just… thought for a second. When I say thought, I meant I could really think for once. It was weird having my head feel clear for once.”

 

Still hugging you, Ahri continues to pat your head comfortingly. “…and? Do you still blame me?”

 

Your eyes widen. “NO! Not for a second!” You shout. “I did before, but that was under a mess of drugs and alcohol. I don’t blame you anymore, that’s in the past. Plus, with what we have now?  I… I can’t blame you anymore. I love you… and that’s all there is to it.”

 

Her eyes watering, she pulls you in for yet another hug, much tighter this time. “I love you too, okay? Never forget that. Nothing will stop me. Nobody and anything will stop me from loving you.”

 

You chuckle and deign to just hold her. Maybe… maybe the world wasn’t so bad, after all.

 

After spending several minutes simply holding each other, Ahri yawns. “We should go back to bed. We have a long day tomorrow.”

 

You nod, and the both of you trek back to Ahri’s room for some well-deserved rest. Pressing your head against her chest, she whispers into your ears a soft “I love you.”, and falls asleep. You follow soon after.

 

However, unknown to the two of you until the next morning, Ahri’s phone lit up with a new text…

 

**_NEW TEXT FROM AKALI (1)_ **

_AKALI: Yo! Just finished everything over here at the dojo. Gonna have one of my guys drive me over to your place. See you later._

 

 

 

 

 

 

“YOU BIG FURRY TAILED IDIOT!” You scream out at Ahri. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME AKALI WAS COMING SOON?!”

 

She barrels over in laughter. “I-I FORGOT! BWAHAHAHA, YOUR FACE! I-I CANT, HAHAHAHAHAH!”

 

Calming herself down, she continues. “W-well, after you had your nightmare and you getting that stuff off your chest, I got tired and overslept, okay?”

 

“YOU **_ALWAYS_ **OVERSLEEP!”

 

 

Well, today was the day that Akali was supposed to arrive, and your sister being… well, your sister, she COMPLETELY forgot to tell you the day before! Rushing to clean yourself up, you hastily change out of your clothes and run into the shower, turning it on and wasting no time washing your hair and body. Putting on a nice pair of black jeans and a stylish shirt, you opt for a grey eyepatch for today. Wrapping it over your left eye, you also pick up a plain surgical face mask put it on.

 

Now that Ahri is back in the spotlight (you also), the paparazzi have been _endless_ in hounding Ahri at her home. Though the security guards at the entrance mostly keeps them in check, Ahri allows the non-intrusive ones to ask questions should she ever leave the house. However, nobody really knows you actually live _with_ Ahri. THAT would be one hell of an article. So, you suppose that today will be the day your body gets spread around the internet.

 

…That sounds horrible. Maybe you should have worded that differently. Anyways, you’ve been prepping yourself for this for a while, you couldn’t just stay inside forever. If you were needed to ever attend a PR event or something with Ahri, you’d need to show yourself anyways, barring your actual face. Sigh, even though all that talk on Twitter about you never showing your body. A shame.

 

 

You let out a deep breath as you make a mental checklist… _WAIT!_

 

FUCK! YOU FORGOT TO CLEAN HER ROOM!

 

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” You cry out as you dash out the bathroom and into the hallway, you practically kick open her door and pull out a broom as you sweep the room and open the window, letting in some fresh air and sunlight as you sweep over every speck of dust you can find.

 

Panting heavily and opening the door, revealing an amused looking Ahri, you slowly shut the door. Flashing a quick thumbs up, you utter out a single sentence…

 

“Mission accomplished, nothing to see here, sister.”

 

She covers her mouth as she struggles to hold in a laugh. “Well, I guess that’s everything. She should be here relatively soon.”

 

Sighing and motioning her to follow, you trek towards the living room, you plop yourself down on the couch. She merely giggles and opts to have you lay on her lap instead. “For real though, my bad lil’ bro. I didn’t mean to oversleep today.”

 

You shrug. “Meh, whatever. At least it made for an exciting morning. But uh… I am pretty nervous though.”

 

She raises an eyebrow. “Oh? Why though?”

 

“Well… she’s like, sorta famous online right? I’m no good with famous people. You, I can deal with because you’re my sister, but…” You squirm in place. It was true, you're really nervous around renowned people...

 

She tilts her head slightly, almost in disbelief. “You… you do realize you have a bigger following than her, right?”

 

What? No you don’t. Right? “Uh… No? I’m not _that_ popular.” She looks at you with a deadpan stare.

 

Pulling out her phone, she taps a bit and throws it to you. Catching it, you look at the screen. It’s your twitter account, but what’s the big ide-

 

Oh. That’s… that’s a pretty big increase.

 

“You’re sitting around 856k little brother, that release of the cover we did just boosted your rep by a preeeeeetty big amount. I told you I’d set you up with that clout. Look at the replies are saying.”

 

  * **_“Damn, her vocals got even better. How is that even possible?_**
  * **_“that fucking instrumental omfg”_**
  * **_“@miraiiiprod dude, you have to make some more stuff soon, this is too good”_**
  * **_“Ahri’s voice is so sultry now, wtf? What happened these last couple years?”_**
  * **_“This Mirai person is fucking going places, calling it rn”_**



****

 

 

You blush a little bit, unused to the praise. “W-Well, that’s flattering…” She giggles and gives you a quick peck on the cheek. “Like I said, it just takes time. Give it time and you’ll get used to it sooner or later. Now let’s go, we have a new roommate to welcome.”

 

Nodding in affirmation, you quickly straighten your shirt. Freshening yourselves up, you make your way to the front of the house. Before you turn the doorknob, you’re stopped. “Okay, number one, considering that there’s going to be a sizeable amount of paparazzi outside that door, I’ll give you a couple of points. One, don’t answer _every_ question. Two, _Stay. Cool._ They’re just a bunch of hounds looking for a quick article to post online for their paycheck, nothing more. You ready?”

 

Gulping down your anxious feelings, you nod your head and adjust your clothes. If you were going to be posted all over the internet, you want to look good, damn it!

 

She nods in affirmation, and slowly turns the doorknob. She holds a hand out. “Let me go first, I’ll give you a signal, then you come out.”

 

“Sure, sounds easy enough.” Easy enough your ass, you were slightly shaking!

 

Walking out the door, you hear muffled sounds of camera shutters and a cacophony of people shouting out questions. You can feel the migraine from here.

 

Hearing a knock on the door, you take that as the cue. Straightening your clothes for the last time, you hesitantly walk outside.

 

Good god, and you thought it sounded bad _behind_ the door. Upon your arrival, the mass of various journalists and photographers _explode_ in volume, as the many flashes of cameras temporarily blind your sight before your eyes slowly adapt. Various questions are thrown at you. Security guards are strewn all about, trying to keep everyone from crossing too close to you and Ahri.

 

**“COULD YOU BE THE FAMED MIRAI THAT’S TRENDING ALL OVER SOCIAL MEDIA?!”**

**“WHAT IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH AHRI?”**

**“HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STAYING WITH AHRI?”**

**“COULD YOU UNMASK YOURSELF?!”**

**“WHY ARE YOU WEARING AN EYEPATCH?”**

Rubbing your head sheepishly, you notice Ahri flashing a smug smirk over her shoulder. You shake your head and step next to her.

 

You lean slightly to whisper into her ear. “So… I don’t really want to reveal my gender or anything just yet, could you just say that I’m Mirai?”

 

Nodding slowly, she clears her throat. In an instant, the crowd suddenly goes quiet. Wow, was this the extent of her presence? “My lovely friend only has 1 thing to say: Yes, they ARE Mirai.” And just like that, the crowd erupts yet again. Various questions are thrown at me and Ahri, and you both can only sigh and droop our shoulders. In the midst of your sister answering questions, a security guard walks up to your sister.

 

“Ma’am, we’ve got a situation. There’s a black sedan outside, some girl named… Akali Tethi?” he says.

 

Eyes widening, Ahri immediately replies. “Move the crowd to the side and let her in, she is to be treated as a VIP. Protect her from the crowd until we get her inside the house.” You’re surprised at her cold, business like tone. It’s… actually kinda sexy.

 

Wait! Not the time, and DEFINITELY not the place for that!

 

Shaking your head, you whisper to Ahri again. “So, she’s finally here. I’ll lead her inside the house when she comes up, can you deal with the crowd until then?”

 

She nods. “Sure, take as long as you need. Trust me, the endless questioning won’t stop for a while.”

 

Eh, you can deal with that.

 

Unconsciously, you intertwine your fingers with Ahri. She looks down in amusement. “Sure you want to do that here?”

 

“Hmm?” You aren’t really paying attention, more focused on spotting the car that Akali is supposed to arrive in.

 

You swear you see a gleam of mischief flash in her eyes. “Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

 

After 3 or so minutes, you spot a black sedan slowly driving up. The crowd has been pushed to the side, allowing the car to slowly drive forward. Letting go of Ahri’s hand, you dash up to the car and ask the driver to unlock the door. Quickly nodding, you hear the door unlock. Making sure to open the door in a way that can still be covered by your body, you step in.

 

Sitting next to you is a _very_ confused, nervous looking girl. She looks like what you’d expect of a young adult, but you’re guessing her age is around 19-20. Her most eye-catching detail is her hair, it’s definitely unique and for some reason, really suits her. It’s a unique mix of long, beautiful hair draping the sides of her face and a frizzy ponytail-esque behind it. It’s wild and beautiful at the same time, a great mix.

 

“Hi! So, I’m guessing you’re Akali?” You ask, trying your best to ignore the mass of camera shutters clicking all around the car.

 

“Y-Yeah?” She squeaks out. Poor girl, guess she’s overwhelmed. Ahri did mention she doesn’t enjoy the fame and attention...

 

“Alright, here. Put this on.” You hand her a black facemask. Thankfully, earlier you pocketed a second one, just in case things got out of hand. You never know what could happen.

 

Shaking her head from confusion, she gingerly takes it and wraps it around her face. “Okay, what now?” She asks with a nervous breath.

 

You chuckle. “Now? We need to get you through this crowd. Ahri mentioned you don’t like the mass of attention, right? I’ll walk you through. Here, take my hand.” You hold out your hand expectantly.

 

She gaze at your hand, you see her meekly hold out her hand. You reach over and grab it tight. “Well, let’s not waste any time. Stick with me and you’ll be fine.”

 

She nods her head quickly and shifts closer to you. “Okay… let’s do this.” Making your way out of the car, you give a quick salute and slip him a 25 dollar tip, an apology for the unexpected crowd. He gives a salute and backs up, leaving you and Akali to walk up to the front of the house, trying your best to ignore the questions being shouted at you.

 

Finally getting through the mass of paparazzi, you and Akali finally pass through the front door, nodding towards a smug looking fox.

 

Ahri, done with answering questions, orders the guards on her radio. “Alright, I’m done with answering questions. Get the crowd out of here, sweep the premises and make sure nobody is hiding anywhere.”

5 seconds later, the security team sweeps the courtyard, pushing everyone out of the property. Sighing a breath of relief, you swipe off your facemask. Akali does the same.

 

“So… I’m guessing you’ve got a lot of questions?” You ask sheepishly.

 

She shakes her head. “You’re **Y/N  L/N** , aren’t you? Ahri’s little brother? She’s told me about you.”

 

You nod your head. “Yup. Sorry about the crowd outside, ever since Ahri and I announced that new cover we did, they’ve been here every day trying to ask questions. I kinda underestimated how popular the song would get…” You sheepishly chuckle out.

 

“Ah, don’t worry about it. You two did great, it deserves all the praise it gets.”

 

“Heh, thanks. Now let’s go, I’ll show you to your room.”

 

She hesitates slightly. “Oh, did you want your mask back?”

 

“Oh, that? Nah, you can keep it. Use it until you’re comfortable with the “glamour” of fame. Though, I’m not really sure why I’m acting all sagely about it, I’m as confident as you are.”

 

She raises an eyebrow. “You seemed pretty in control to me back there.”

 

You scoff and smile. “Trust me, that was just a farce. I was pretty much melting on the inside. Now c’mon, let’s show you to your room.”

 

As you walk towards the adjoining hallway, she stares at the black mask you gave her. “…How nice of him.”

 


	13. Relaxing with Akali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relaxing morning with Akali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die, SCUM.
> 
>  
> 
> Woo, new chapter. I'll be honest, this chapter doesn't sit right with me. I'm not sure what, I think I rushed a bit with Akali. Might revise that sooner or later. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. As always, leave a kudo and comment if you enjoyed. Thanks.
> 
> Also, 50 kudos. Nice!

Waking up with a slight yawn, you glance over to Ahri, who decides to snooze away the morning. Typical of her. Giving her a quick peck, you lie in bed waiting for your brain to boot.

  
  


It’s been 6 days since Akali moved in, and the two of you have been spending an adequate amount of time together. You love your sister very much, but to relax with a new face is refreshing. The two of you have been swamped with requests for interviews and almost every PR event under the sun, which you have yet to respond to. Maybe an interview wouldn’t be so bad.

 

Regarding Akali, she’s proven to be quite the interesting roommate. Akali is an enigma to you, and definitely one that you admire. She’s stunning, athletic, and gives off a “cool” persona to you. Honestly, you’re not quite sure what it is that draws you to her, but you admire her nonetheless. You expected Ahri to get quite upset with you, but surprisingly, she’s been  _ supportive _ of these feelings. You’re reminded of a conversation you had...

  
  
  


**_YESTERDAY_ **

 

_ “You’re… not mad?”  _

 

_ She giggles softly. “No, not at all. I mean, let’s be honest, you need all the help you can get. My poor hips can’t handle you al-”  _

 

_ You cut her off with an embarrassed kiss. “B-be that as it may, I still love you, okay?” You squirm in place. Sure you’ll fuck without a second thought, but talking about it was still embarrassing, okay?! Besides, the two of you just met! _

  
  
  
  


Shaking your head out of your stupor, you yawn and stretch your arms. It’s almost time for breakfast, after all. Funny enough, you’ve been appointed as the de facto “maid” of the household. Not that you mind, you’re living here for free after all. Some cleaning and cooking for the two girls is no problem at all. Plus, it keeps you busy.

  
  


Throwing off the blanket, you rub the sand out of your eyes and get into the shower. You should probably buy your own shampoo sooner or later…

 

10 minutes after, you walk down to the kitchen with a fresh pair of shorts and t-shirt. Maybe you should make some korean stuff for Akali today.

 

A loud yawn interrupts your line of thought. Akali is standing in the doorway looking dissheveled as usual. Oh well, time for the usual… breakfast can wait, you suppose.

  
  


It was funny, the two girls here had an odd morning routine. For Ahri, she needed to constantly be prodded by you to wake up, the damn fox would probably sleep through the day if you weren’t there to shake her awake everyday. With Akali? Well…

 

Let’s just say she is  _ not _ a morning person. 

 

“You know what I’m going to say anyways.” She says, as she narrows her eyes at you. 

  
  


You quickly untie your apron around your waist and throw it onto the counter. “Alright, c’mon. Let’s get it out of your system.”

 

She slowly walks up to you…

  
  


...and wraps her arms around you. 

  
  


She breathes out a deep sigh, and relaxes in your embrace. 

 

Did you mention? Akali was  _ not _ a morning person. 

  
  
  


**_THE DAY AFTER AKALI MOVED IN_ **

  
  


_ You made your way to Akali’s door, a simple name plate with her signature on it was bolted on the door. You knock on the door. “Akali? Breakfast is rea-”  _

 

_ You’re cut off by 3 loud thumps on the door. Uh… okay?  _

 

_ Hesitantly, you slowly open the door, revealing a monstrous, hideous looking beast. Its hair disheveled and frizzled in every direction. It takes you all your willpower not to screen. Cranking your head to look at the door, you see 3  _ **_very_ ** s _ harp looking knives embedded into the door. _

 

_ The monster croaks out a single word. “Leave.” _

 

_ You nod slowly, and gently close the door… _

 

_...and quickly bolt down the hallway. _

  
  
  
  
  


“Feeling better now?” You gently whisper into her ear as you slowly caress her head. You were a morning person yourself, but that didn’t mean you didn’t understand how awful it must be for those not accustomed to waking up early. 

 

“Mhm.” She mumbles into your shirt, eyes drooping slightly. Seriously?

 

You gently bop her on the nose, getting an adorable squeak in the process. “No sleeping, you haven’t eaten breakfast yet. You still need to practice today, remember?”

 

She simply groans and nods, slumping into one of the dining chairs. Humming to yourself, you tie your apron over your waist and open the fridge yet again. “Is there anything you wanted to eat?

  
  


“...Can you make an American styled breakfast today?” She says, her tone soft and scratchy from just waking up.

 

You nod your head happily. “Sure, gimmie a couple minutes, kay?” 

 

She nods and slumps down to the table. Maybe you should made something with a lot of protein. Reaching up to the cupboard, you take out a bag of instant pancake mix and a pan. Pouring the mix into the pan, you sprinkle some sugar and prepare a stick of butter. Letting the butter glaze the pancakes for a bit, you pull out some eggs and begin to make some scrambled eggs…

  
  


15 minutes later, you hum in delight as her breakfast is finally done. “Akali? Breakfast is ready!” 

 

Her head perks up as her eyes glow in delight. “Are those pancakes and eggs?” 

 

“Yup! I figured you’d need some high protein to get you through the mornings, and since you train in the afternoon and all, I figured you’d need it. Now eat it before it gets cold.” Giving her an affectionate pat, you begin to make Ahri’s breakfast.

**_POV SWITCH: AKALI_ **

 

It… was weird. Sorry, not it,  _ he _ was weird.

 

My mind still flashes back to that moment in the car. It’s no secret, I’m no good with crowds. Sure, those rap battles somewhat counted, but on the inside I was shaking like an idiot. When it went viral, I tried my best to hide. I… I hated it. I hated the attention, and I just wanted people to hear my lyrics, not to get famous.

 

Then, Ahri, one of the biggest faces in pop, contacted  _ me. _ In a heated video call, she gave one hell of a compelling argument. I couldn’t just stay at the dojo forever. I love my family and I love the things they taught me, but I couldn’t stay cooped up in there forever. I needed to get out of there and make something of myself… so I did. I accepted Ahri’s offer to create this new group K/DA, albeit reluctantly.

 

Flash forward to my arrival, and instantly my stomach sunk. The crowd, the prying eyes, the shouting of questions, I just wanted to sink to my knees and hide forever.

 

Then… he appeared. He opened the door and just stepped inside, like the mass of people screaming outside didn’t even exist. I couldn’t see his face because of his facemask, but even so, I could tell he was genuine. 

 

_ “Hi! So, I’m guessing you’re Akali?” _

 

He just… said hi. Like nothing was wrong. How did he do that? How could he just bear his fangs for the world to see like that? 

 

Then, he handed me this black facemask, all with a smile on his face. Like everything would be okay. 

 

He held out his hand… and I took it.

 

It was warm.

  
  
  
  


**_POV SWITCH: MIRAI_ **

 

Un-tieing your apron from your waist, you let a sigh go as Ahri’s breakfast is finally done. Pretty satisfying.

 

Seeing Akali happily munch on her breakfast, I pat her on the head. “Alright, enjoy your meal, okay? I’m going to check on Ahri.”

 

She smiles brightly and gives you a nod. Time to check on a certain fox.

 

You walk upstairs to Ahri’s room and knock on the door. “Ahri? Breakfast is ready!”

 

“One minuteee!” You hear a voice call out from the bathroom. Stepping inside, you sit on the bed waiting for your sister. As she walks out, she wears nothing but a pair of lacy, black panties and smirks as she sees you on the bed. 

 

“Why hello there, little brother. You could have just waited for me in the dining room with Akali, you know? The two of you have gotten quite close.”

 

You shake your head. “I’ve spent alot of time with her, but I wanted to see you.” Meekly walking to her, you gingerly wrap your arms around her. God, she smells so good…

 

She giggles, returning your hug with glee. Nothing was better than hugging your big sister. Nothing. Letting a deep sigh escape your lungs, you gently push her to the bed. Just a little bit longer…

 

“Always eager for your big sister, hm?” She coos, gently rubbing your head. 

 

“Mhm…” You mutter. Sigh, this was bliss…

  
  


You let your worries melt away as you cuddle Ahri’s barely covered body for several minutes. You’re shaken out of your heaven and gives you a tap on the forehead. “That’s enough, no? Time to eat.”

 

Shaking your head, you nod and leave the room, giving your sister a quick peck on the cheek.

 

Walking back down, you see Akali fully dressed in a pair of black leggings and sleek, white croptop shirt, showing off her toned abs and slim, athletic legs. You feel your member slowly stiffen, before you take a deep breath and calm your Johnson down. Not now, private.

 

She notices you standing in the hallway and her expression immediately brightens. “Hey kiddo, wanna relax with me?”

 

You nod eagerly. “Sure, I was just about to see if you wanted to do anything.” 

 

Sitting down next to her, you slump down in the comfy sofa. Man, this thing is great…

 

Seeing her stand up, you raise an eyebrow. “Akali? What’s up?”

 

She says nothing for a period of time, opting to simply stare at you with… hesitance?

 

“Um… did you want to do something else?” 

 

“No, but I do want to do this.” She says, lowering herself onto your lap.

  
  


...Oh.

 

This… okay? This is surprising, but definitely not unwelcome. “You okay, Akali? Still need some morning comfort?”

 

She nods her head. You chuckle and shake your head. You find it a bit odd, how clingy she was despite it barely being a week before the two of you met, but in that short time, the two of you have become oddly close. It’s hard to explain, really. You two surprisingly had a lot in common, so it was hard for the two of you to just… click.

 

Getting comfortable on your lap, she smiles happily as she browses her phone idly, as you do the same, opening up Twitter before you realize something.

 

You nudge Akali. “Hey, what’s your twitter account? I wanna see your rap stuff.” 

 

She shrugs. “Eh, sure. Couldn’t hurt. The handle should be “rogue_akali”. 

 

“Rogue, huh? Where’d you get that from?”

 

“Remember that one video of mine that went viral? Since that, people started calling me that, so I just let it stick. It sounds cool enough.” 

 

You snap your fingers as you remember. “Oh right, you use a uh… what was it called, the kama? You were twirling that around when you were destroying that guy in the video.”

 

She nods her head. “Mhm, though I have had some training with the Kusarigama. Think of a Kama, but longer, has a chain with a spiked ball at the end of it. It’s a bit impractical, but they’re good for dueling because of the chain spike.

 

You tilt your head in amazement. “You know, you’re  _ really _ cool, right?” 

 

She blushes in embarassment. Aw. “N-not at all.” You swear you hear a happy squeal, but just barely…

 

“You know the Kamas a bit of a weird weapon. It’s just a farming tool, isn’t it?”

 

She closes her eyes as she thinks. “Yeah, that’s true, but I enjoy it because of how the blades curve outwards. If you’re good enough, you can deflect attacks easier by essentially trapping their weapon. The Kusarigamas chain allows you to basically wrap the chain around a limb or weapon, but you’d need to be in an enclosed space for maximum efficiency.” 

 

You raise an eyebrow. Yup, definitely a ninja. “...You’re too cool for me. Anyways, follow me back on twitter. Be grateful, I don’t follow back the lower classes.” 

 

She rolls her eyes and gently punches you in the leg. “Whatever, nerd.”

  
  


You see her eyes widen as she comes to a sudden realization. “Crap, that reminds me. Um… I’ve been wondering something.”

 

Locking your phone, you turn your attention towards the ninja on your lap. “Sure, what’s up?”

 

“That eyepatch of yours… is that some sort of fashion statement or…”

 

You relax a hand on her shoulder. “Relax, it’s a perfectly understandable question. No, it’s not just a fashion statement. I… I lost my eye a long time ago.”

 

Her eyes widen in shock. Squeezing her hand, she tenses up as she squeezes back. “Relax, it was a long time ago. I’m surprised Ahri didn’t tell you.”

 

“No… I asked before, but she always said that it was something you should have told me first.” 

 

“Ah, that makes sense. Well, I’ll give you a shortened version. When I was a kid, my parents house caught fire. While my parents were trying to get me out of my room, a piece of falling debris fell down from the room and crashed onto my left eye. When I got out, I was told that they couldn’t recover my eye… So I just went with having no left eye at all.”

 

She closes her eyes tightly and takes a deep breath. “I-I’m so sorry, that must be terrible for you.” You raise your hand in protest.

 

“Relax, it was years ago. It gives me an excuse to wear eyepatches at least, so there’s the bright side.” 

 

She shakes her head. “Even so, you shouldn’t have had to go through that. What happened after that? Did your parents make it out…?”

 

You stay silent for a second, before shaking your head in denial. “No, they both died trying to get me out. And before you ask, no, I don’t blame myself. Not anymore at least. I’ve had a long time to get over it.”

 

She snakes her arm over and wraps you in for a hug. “I’m sorry, no kid should have had to deal with that. Such bullshit…”

 

You let out a hearty giggle. “Don’t worry about it, okay? I’m over it now. Like I said, I had a lot of time to think and grieve over it. Relax, Akali.”

 

“You can come to me if you ever have any troubles, okay?”

 

You tilt your head in confusion. “Where did that come from?”

 

“Nowhere. I just want you to know there’s people here for you.”

 

You smile at that. Yeah… you suppose you do. “Thanks Akali. You’re a good girl, you know?”

  
  


She blushes and squirms in your arms. “G-Good girl?! W-what do you mean by that?” She stammers out. Wait, what? You just said she’s a good girl... What got her panties in a bunch?

  
  


“R-Relax, I just said you were a good girl, that’s it! What’s got you so riled up?!” You ask in confusion. She was! Hell, maybe even great!

 

She stops squirming for a second, her eyes narrowing slightly in wonder and glee before whispering something to herself.

  
  
  


“ _ I’m… a good girl?” _

  
  


“Huh? Did you say something Akali?”

 

She quickly shakes her head from her stupor. “N-No, I’m okay. I’m gonna go take a nap really quick, okay? I want to be rested for my workout.”

  
  


Aww… you can chill together later then. “Okay! I’ll whip you up a protein shake, m’kay? I’ll put it in the fridge, be sure to drink it.”

 

She nods her head and makes her way off your lap, much to your discontent. Oh well. 

 

Standing up, you give her a quick hug before making your way upstairs. “Have a good sleep, Akali!”

 

Flashing you a bright smile, she quickly makes her way up the stairs. Kinda looks like she’s got a stomach ache or something. Maybe some cramps?

 

You shrug and make your way to the studio. 

  
  
  
  


**_POV SWITCH: AKALI_ **

  
  


He… he called me a  _ good girl… _

 

Panting heavily, I hesitantly pull my leggings down and look at my panties. I’m fucking  _ soaked. _

 

“J-Just him saying that… made me like this?”

 

My burning crotch aches so badly. Maybe it’s time to break out the toys…

 

Slumping against the wall, only one thought remains in my head, his voice nearly brining me to orgasm right there in the hallway.

 

“ _ I want to be a good girl…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may not like a sub Akali, but I'll try and please everyone.


	14. Spinoff Chapter: Fantasy Feudal Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious ninja appears before you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter yet, been kinda busy. Here's a fic that I wrote a long time ago when I still played league alot. The writing is garbage, but I figured you guys might like it. This was also my first foray into writing combat scenes.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to mention, new chapter up soon. I'll upload little bite sized chapters if I'm in a writers slump.

The moonlight shines over the temple walls. You take a deep breath as you ready your naginata into your standard combat position. A figure, cloaked in green and black slowly swings her kama around, the sounds of metal chains echoes throughout the courtyard. Slipping your jester mask on, you unsheathe your naginata from your back.

 

You grit your teeth. “Why have you come here? There is nothing of value here for you, shinobi.”

 

She stops swinging her kama. “Perhaps. Perhaps you are blind to the value you fail to realize.”

 

“Is that so…” You trail on, your body freezing as you prepare yourself for a lunge.

 

Dashing towards her, naginata at the ready, your body becomes a hazy blur as you sprint towards her, looking for an easy kill.

  


“THIS TEMPLE SHALL BE YOUR GRAVE, SHINOBI!

  


She smirks. What?! “Too slow.” Backflipping with a slight cloud of smoke, 3 projectiles come careening towards you at blindingly fast speed, all of them clipping your sides.

  


**_SHLICK_ **

 

With a strained gasp, you drop your naginata. What? How? You swore you blocked them...

 

Slumping down to your knees, you look down at your ripped clothing, your shirt slowly colors a crimson red, blood slowly spreading and dampening your hand. Despite the blood, the wound merely stings. The wound wasn’t fatal, but why?

 

You look up, and finally get a good look at your aggressor. The pale moonlight uncovers her previously shrouded visage, a stoic mask of neutrality, with a hint of… pity?

  


With a quick flick, she unhooks the chain from her wrist, and slips her weapon onto her back, the glisten piercing the nights shadow. She pulls out a razor sharp kunai from her belt, and holds it to your neck. Your gaze doesn’t falter.

 

“...What are you waiting for? Finish me, _shinobi._ ”

  


She raises an amused eyebrow. “Oh? You know what I am then, Ronin?”

 

You snarl. People had no tact these days. “Yes, I am a Ronin. What of it? Why are you delaying the inevitable? Slice my throat, like you shinobi always do.

 

Simply humming in response, she idly flips her kunai. Pausing shortly, she pockets it and brings out a set of barely visible wire. You recognize it, it’s a specially designed spool of wire that’s barely visible to the naked eye, usually one must shine a light over it to see it, and even then it’s still difficult to see it. Nobody except sworn shinobi knows how to make it… this one is the real deal.

 

Tying your hands and legs together, she props you up and leans you against one of the stone pillars. She must be attempting to delay your suffering even longer. Typical shinobi.

 

“...Why have you spared me? Do you wish to torture me, a lowly ronin? I have nothing to offer you.”

 

She kneels down in front of you. “People talk about you. The infamous ronin who wields an equally infamous naginata.”

 

Finishing her sentence, she opts to simply sit in front of you instead. You narrow your eyes slightly. What was she planning?

 

“They call you a master of _naginatajutsu._ Most wielders of the naginata were female, however you took it upon yourself to learn it, and much more notably use it.”

 

This woman… how did she- “Why are you interrogating me? Most importantly, _why_ do you know so much about me?”

 

She shakes her head. “You’ve been living at this run down temple for far too long. Tales of your exploits have been spread far across the land.”

 

“Tch. Of course people would be more caring of my older days. It seems even after all this time, people still cannot let old dogs rest.” You shake your head. They should worry more about themselves, not worrying about silly old tales.

 

She pulls out a small notebook, small enough to fit in a pocket. “They call you the Asura of Ishimura. Remind you of anything?” Yes… it does. How long has it been since you’ve heard that name?

  


You nod your head gravely. “...Yes. I do. It was my old lord, the daimyo I used to serve.”

 

“They say you killed him. He was near unidentifiable when they found his corpse. Why did you do it?”

 

Slightly huffing, you shake your head. “If you are to interrogate me, you could at least untie me first. If you are not here to kill me, the least I could do is serve you some tea.”

 

She shrugs her shoulders. “Whatever is fine with you.”

  


Pulling out her kunai from her pouch, she slices the wire free. Rubbing your wrists slightly, you motion her to follow you inside the temple. Sliding a tea set from the storage, you wipe it clean with a cloth rag and brew some tea. It’s not much, but it’s the best you’ve got.

 

Placing the two steaming cups on the tray, you bring it to the table and kneel down.

 

Sliding a cup to her, she begins to speak again. “So, about Ishimura. Why did you do it?”

 

You sip your tea. This is going to take a long time… “If we are to start there, we are to begin at the root of the problems. That root was Empress Himiko.”

 

She raises an eyebrow. “Himiko? Odd. She seemed like a graceful ruler, no?”

  
“Do not mistake me, she was. In fact, she was the one who employed me as the royal bodyguard. It… it was her _son_ that was the issue.”

 

Her breath hitches. “Ishimura.”

 

“Indeed. He was ambitious, much like his mother, but in all the wrong places.”

 

You close your eyes as you sip your tea.

 

“When Empress Himiko was on her deathbed, she _asked_ me to serve as royal bodyguard yet again for Emperor Ishimura. I could not refuse my empress’s dying request… and so I accepted.”

 

She sits in silence, waiting for you to continue.

 

“Ishimura… was a slave to his own desires. There are many people in this world who fall prey just as often, but Ishimura fell completely.”

  
  
  


_“My emperor, I must ask that you rethink this decision! The citizens have done nothing wrong, pl-”_

 

_You are cut off with a swift unsheath of a katana, the scabbard dropping to the ground. Ishimura’s steely visage, bloodshot and coursing with nothing but hatred._

 

_“I do not believe I allowed you to speak, Bodyguard.”_

  
  
  


“Ishimura was a tyrant. I believe that was woefully obvious. But me, being the foolishly loyal imbecile I was… I simply let him continue. I could not go against my empress’s last request.”

 

You shake your head. “Little did I know how foolish that decision was.”

  
  


_The screams of hundreds rings out through the main town square, almost every building have been burnt to rubble or are in the process of burning. Seeing Ishimura’s royal cavalry charge through the city, setting fire to everything on sight, you let out an indignant snarl. Strapping your naginata to your back, you hide within the verdant forest._

 

_Sticking to the shadows, you sneak your way back inside to the royal palace._

 

_Kicking down the door to the war room, there is a surprising lack of presence in the room, barring one. The one person you needed to see._

 

_“Emperor Ishimura.” You growl out, unsheathing your naginata from your back yet again, the blade gleaming with murderous intent._

 

_His eyes narrow. “So, the noble bodyguard intends to stop what I have created? You dare go against Empress Himiko’s final wish?”_

 

_You close your eyes as you remember. Of course you remember. Snapping them back open with righteous fury, you twirl your naginata and stomp the end of the hilt to the ground._

 

 _“Her request was to serve her_ **_son_ ** _as the royal bodyguard. I do not recall her wishing this for a feral animal.”_

 

_Readying your naginata into the form you’ve held for years, you taunt him yet again. “You are not her son, beast. You are a fool who has fallen to his greed! In the name of Empress Himiko, I shall send you to your grave!” You scream. This tyranny has lasted long enough, and your patience has run dry. The time is now._

  


_He scowls. “You_ **_dare_ ** _stand against me?! The only spawn of Himiko herself!?”_

  


_You bellow in fury. “_ **_EMPRESS_ ** _HIMIKO, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! SHE DIED WITH THE HOPES THAT YOU WOULD LEAD THIS KINGDOM TO ITS FORMER GLORY, NOT RUN IT INTO THE GROUND WITH YOUR FOOLISH GREED!”_

 

_He unsheathes his katana, holding the scabbard in his left hand, twirling the blade as he readies himself for combat._

 

_“Then enough talk, Bodyguard. Have at you!”_

 

 _You squint your eyes. “Yes._ **_Lets.”_ **

  


_Screaming with fury, you brandish your naginata. Fortunately, he uses the_ ** _Iaido_** _technique. You will win with the advantage of reach, you’re sure of it._

 

_Striking down in a vertical slice, you twirl your body around and backstep. Keep him in distance, do not let him get close. You have the advantage of reach._

 

_Parrying his attempt to lunge, you inflict a shallow stab into his arm. Hissing in pain, he drops his scabbard and scowls at you._

 

 _“Why? Why do_ **_you_ ** _oppose me now?! After all these years, you decide now is the time to strike? You lack backbone, Bodyguard. You always did!”_

 

_“...You will find no disagreement here, Ishimura. Though, I swore to exterminate all pests that threaten this kingdom, and it just so happens you decided to become one.”_

  


_Bringing down your naginata down onto his katana, you shatter the blade in one fell swoop._

 

**_CCCCCRACK!_ **

 

_With a satisfying shatter, the blade snaps in half._

 

_Holding your naginata in one hand, you tauntingly hover the blade over his throat._

 

_“Your reign of terror is over, Ishimura. You’ve lost.”_

 

_He simply stares at you. How cute._

 

_“No last words? Fitting. Prepare yourself, pest.”_

 

_With a graceful slash, you slit his throat in a single cut._

 

_Grasping at his throat, he gasps desperately as he continues to choke on his own blood. Kicking him down to lie on his back, you stab your naginata down into his chest. With a final rebellious kick, he finally ceases his struggles and lies on the tatami floor, motionless._

  
  
  
  
  


“...and that’s that.” You say, sipping the last remnants of your tea. What an oddly intense era of your life that was.

 

She simply stares at you for a while. “Do you regret it?” She eventually asks, quietly sipping her tea.

 

“No. I do not. I was employed as a Royal Bodyguard, not a butcher of innocents. Ishimura… what he made me do was unforgiveable. He deserved what he got.”

 

She nods slightly. Slamming the cup down onto the table, she says one sentence that makes you blanch in surprise. “That’s that, then. I’ve made my decision; I want to hire you.”

 

You nearly choke on your tea. “W-what? Do my ears deceive me? Did I just hear that you wished to _hire_ me?”

 

She nods nonchalantly. “Yes. I do.”

 

“...Why?”

 

She shifts her legs. “...The world is changing, ronin. These lands are to erupt in war yet again… unless we can stop it.”

 

You scoff. How naive. “You wish for _us_ to prevent a national war? You’re good, and I’m good as well, but we’re definitely unequipped and horridly understaffed to deal with such an issue.”

 

She smiles mischievously. “Let’s just say I know a couple people.”

 

You stare at the rapidly cooling cup of tea. “...Why me?”

 

“I’m building a team of professionals. I need _you_ to be a part of it. If this war breaks out… I do not believe Japan will recover from this.”

 

Your breath hitches slightly. “It’s that bad?”

 

She nods her head grimly. “It is a ticking time bomb as we speak. We have a year at most to prevent this from ever happening.”

 

“This is crazy, you know that? If we can’t do this, then what?” You shake your head.

 

“Then we make sure it never happens. Simple.”

  


You shake your head and throw the tea set to the side. Readjusting your haori, you shuffle around inside the storage closet. It’s time for ghosts of the past to help you with this suicide mission.

 

She peeks inside. “What are you looking for?”

 

Opting to stay silent, you pull out a long case.

 

Just as long as a naginata.

 

The case a brilliant polished oak wood laminate, Empress Himiko’s emblem is engraved onto the center of it, a brilliant mix of dragons and sakura petals etched onto the case.

 

Clicking it open, the case reveals its contents, a beautifully forged naginata shines in its glory, the first thing Empress Himiko ever gave you while in her employ. Gingerly removing it from its case, you cast a steely gaze to the mysterious ninja.

 

“...I will agree to your suicide mission, my mistress. When do we leave?”

 

“Right now. Time is of the essence and we have none to waste.”

 

You nod as you slowly remove your mask.

 

Holding out your hand, you gently kneel before her.

 

“I, The Asura of Ishimura, hereby pledge to serve you until I perish, or until you die, my mistress.”

 

She holds out her hand and places it against your forehead, her soft, slightly calloused hand brushing your skin.

 

“Rise, bodyguard of mine. No longer are you the Asura of Ishimura… you are now hereby renamed.”

 

Loweirng your head further, you speak gently. “Thank you, my mistress. May I ask your name?”

 

“You may.”

 

“What is your name, my mistress?”

 

She smirks. “Akali. Akali Tethi.”

  


A bright light flashes, as a surge of hot, stinging pain erupts onto your hand. Glancing down, you notice a set of characters has been branded onto your hand.

 

猟犬

 

Slowly rising, you bow towards your new mistress. She glances at you and flashes her hand.

  


愛人

 

“You are no longer the Asura of Himiko. As of today, you are now the **Hound of Akali.** ”

  


You bow your head. “Yes, my mistress.”

  


She gently takes your hand. Strapping your old naginata onto your back, she leads you to the front of the courtyard.

 

“...The world is changing yet again, my Puppy. Are you prepared to fight back?”

  


You kneel yet again. “Yes, my mistress.”

  


She simply nods and motions for you to rise. “Then let us depart.”

  


And depart you did. **The time to repent is over.**


	15. Perverted Tendencies (STEAMY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali does pervy stuff. Who would've guessed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys. We're sitting at 70 kudos and the first bookmark, thank you all for reading my trash story!
> 
> Anyways, I've thought about something lately, and I've decided I'm going to take some more time writing these chapters. I want to set up some actual development other than "You fuck, then you get closer." So, expect more relationship buildup scenes and whatnot. This means less lemon, but those lemons will be large and detailed. *wink* 
> 
> Also, let me know if you guys would like a bio page for each character that's here, I.E. Ahri, Akali, and most importantly, You!
> 
>  
> 
> I've also created the (STEAMY) tag for chapters, some that have explicit writing but not actual sex. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, obligatory DMC reference: JUST GET OUT OF HERE READER! YOU'RE JUST DEADWEIGHT!

You slump to your knees. H-how did this happen?! 

 

“She” holds a knife to your throat, the sunset gleaming off the blade and piercing the slowly setting shadows.

 

“Any last words, kid?” She taunts at you, her eyes glaring at you with contempt.

 

You spit at her. “Fuck you,  _ traitor.  _ After all I’ve done for you, you turn your blade against me?! You are  _ nothing _ without me, bastard!”

  
  


She smiles, and the blade slices your throat.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_PLAYER TWO, WINS_ **

  
  


You groan in disappointment and chuck the controller back onto the table. Akali was  _ way _ too good at fighting games. Inhuman, you’d say.

 

The two of you were spending your day lazing about on the sofa. Watching netflix, playing games, eating junk food. The good life. Ahri had to leave early to meet with some executives for her supposed comeback, leaving the two of you having the whole house to yourselves.

 

She smirks at you, a smug smile on her face. The little bastard. “Want another rematch, kiddo?”

 

You roll your eyes. “Ha ha, very funny. I’m gonna make some snacks, you want anything?”

 

“Ooooh. Can you make me a sandwich?”

 

You nod your head. Pretty sure you have some baloney in the fridge somewhere. “Sure. Be good while I’m gone.”

 

Oddly, you see her stiffen slightly. Breathing heavily, she shakes her head and flashes you a smile. “Of course. You  _ do _ know who you’re talking to, right?”

 

Rolling your eyes, you shake your head in amusement and walk off to the kitchen.

  
  
  


**_POV SWITCH: AKALI_ **

  
  


Squirming on the couch, the dampness between my legs only seems to grow even more moist as my thighs become muddled with glistening juices.

 

I can play the cool girl persona all I want, but once he started saying stuff to me like “Be a good girl”, or hell,  _ anything _ of that nature, I just melt up. I guess I’ve been a sub for a while… who knew?

  
  


I can’t show him how I feel… not yet. I’m not emotionally ready to lose my v-card just yet, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that a girl can’t dream, right?

 

Biting my lip, I resist the urge to pull down my shorts to masturbate right here and now. After I eat, I should head to my room and “relieve” myself.

 

It’s been several weeks since I’ve moved into the mansion, and to be honest? I’m not regretting the decision at all. This place is way more convenient than the dinky old dojo back home, and the company is much better than the stuck up initiates that used to train there. I loved it there as well… but I needed a change.

 

Despite me suddenly coming into  **_Y/N’s_ ** life, he immediately treated me like family. At first, I couldn’t even begin to fathom that. I’ve never been one to trust easily, so I simply stuck to family at the dojo and spending my days training, singing, and writing lyrics.

 

One day… I’ll let him know how I feel. I can only hope he returns it… or maybe I’m just being a delusional idiot.

 

That aside…

 

_ WHY WONT THIS ACHE BETWEEN MY LEGS FUCK OFF ALREADY?! _

  
  


**_POV SWITCH: MIRAI_ **

 

Humming to a favorite song of yours, you finish making Akali’s food. You made two, not wanting to make too much that would kill her appetite for dinner. 

 

You’re holding a tray of water, sandwiches, and a bit of chips scattered on the side. Hopefully she likes it.

 

Walking into the hallway, you prepare to walk inside the living room, but pause as you hear heavy breathing inside. Huh, weird. What could it be?

  
Setting the tray down gently on a nearby table, you peek in slightly and see something you  _ definitely _ shouldn’t be seeing. 

 

Holding a mouth to stifle her moans, you catch Akali… masturbating on the sofa. You gawk in awe as her quiet moaning aren’t quite as muffled as she thinks. Her moaning softly echoes through the large room. Her back is turned to you, but those motions her hand is making gives away what she’s doing rather quickly.

 

In the middle of the living room?! How bold… You and Ahri fuck pretty often, but at least you at least had some tact and did that in the privacy of her room!

 

You  _ really _ should look away, she’s obviously quite pent up and needs some alone time, but was it too much to ask that she do that in the privacy of her own room?

 

Feeling your member slowly get harder and harder, your breath comes out in soft, but heavy heaps, your face turning red as you try and hold in your desire inside your pants, for once.

 

You slap yourself out of your pervy trance and pick up the tray again. Acting like you just came out of the kitchen, you reach over and kick open the kitchen door. Hearing her yelp in surprise, you hear some ruffling of clothing. Hopefully that’s enough to fool her. Quickly picking up the tray of food, you walk inside the living room, praying to whatever god she didn’t notice.

 

You muster what you hope is a normal smile. “Hi, I uh… got your sandwich ready… are you still hungry?”

 

Noticing the blush on her face, you struggle to hold yours in as well. This was somewhat awkward… but incredibly intense. Your heart pounds against your chest, you feel like you’re about to explode from the sheer tensity of it all.

 

Diverting her eyes, she simply nods and shifts her position on the sofa, as you try your best not to stare between her legs, noticing a  _ very _ visible damp spot slowly spreading across the crotch area around her shorts. 

 

Not saying anything, she simply stares at you. Gulping, you gently place the tray on the table in front of the sofa. “E-enjoy. Your protein shake is inside the fridge as always.”

 

Twirling her hair in her hands, her breathing slowly becomes more stable as she slowly reaches out for the glass of water, taking light sips from the cup, her blush not quite going away. She calls out to you as you step into the hallway again.

 

“Thank you,  **_Y/N._ ** ” Giving you an amazing smile that warms your heart, you give her an affectionate pat on the head and make your way back to your room. You need some time to yourself.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_45 MINUTES LATER_ **

  
  
  


Letting out a sigh of happiness, you step out of the shower with a spring in your step. Thank god for having a hot shower when it really counts.

 

Grabbing a towel, you begin to wipe your body dry, before stopping in confusion. Looking at your laundry basket, you notice one of your shirts is missing… weird. You’re sure you threw it in there before you stepped inside. 

 

You stiffen in sudden thought as you theorize something; Ahri wasn’t in the house today… it was just you and Akali. If that’s the case, there’s no way anyone else should’ve been here… except her.

  
  


You ponder for a second before shaking your head before dismissing the thought. Nah, that’s stupid. She doesn’t have any reason to take your laundry, that’s just silly. Humming in delight, you quickly finish the rest of your shower routine and walk out of the bathroom with a fresh, relaxed mood.

 

Sauntering off to the recording booth, you proceed down the hallway. You can never get used to how monstrously gigantic this mansion is, if you redecorated it, it could probably pass this place as a haunted maze for halloween.

 

Thinking to yourself, you wonder what Akali is up to right now… she’s probably training in the gym again. That girl works herself too hard. Hopefully she drank the protein shake you gave her.

  
  
  
  


**_POV SWITCH: AKALI_ **

  
  


**_35 MINUTES EARLIER_ **

  
  


Sighing a breath of content after finishing my sandwich, I gulp down some water. Y/N’s food is good stuff.

 

Now it’s time to get some… privacy.

  
  


Making my way towards my room, I walk past Ahri’s room, but perk up once I hear the familiar sounds of a shower running pulse through the door.

 

Is… is Y/N  _ showering _ right now?

 

I shake my head. No! Quit being such a damn pervert! He’s in there to have some privacy, let him have it! Unable to resist however, I slowly creep towards the bathroom door. Thankfully, there’s a door that separates the shower and the rest of the bathroom. Inching my way closer and closer, I can only hope that he doesn’t see me…

 

Taking heaving, unstable breaths, I part through the laundry basket… and I finally spot the treasure.

  
  


**His shirt.**

  
  


Quickly snatching it and taking a deep breath, I feel my legs quiver as they threaten to collapse right then and there, his scent driving me wild as I feel my crotch slowly begin to dampen yet again. He smells like a mix of... apples? Apples and peach. Ahri smells like peach because of the shampoo she uses, I guess they use the same thing.

 

Hastily walking out of the room, I slump to the hallway walls. That… that was way too risky. He’ll notice sooner or later… but a quick glance at the shirt in my hands quickly nullifies that thought. Guess I won’t be needing to use the toys this time.

 

Haa… So sweet…

 

Making my way towards my room, I quickly shut the door and jump onto my bed. Cradling his shirt like a newborn, I push it towards my face again. Fuck, his scent drives me fucking insane. Ahri was having this all to herself? Lucky bitch…

  
  


Pressing his used shirt to my face, I slowly pull down my shorts. Time to get to work.

 


	16. Current Cast Bios (v4, Kai'sa Update)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry that it's not a new chapter, but I hope that you enjoy this quick little bio page. The rest of the cast will be added when they appear in the story.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**~ Y/N “MIRAI” DeWynter ~**

 

(If you have any name suggestions, put it in the comments. I really want to leave this to you guys.)

 

Age: Use your imagination ;)

 

Birthday: March 20th

 

Personality: Somewhat cynical due to his experience of losing so much as a child. Despite that, he want nothing more but to be with Ahri and to care for the rest of his incoming roommates. Could be called mildly tsundere. Has grown a little too used to being intimate with Ahri.

 

Skills: Cooking, cleaning, music production, playing instruments.

 

Likes: Spending time with Ahri, cooking, strawberries. Listening to Ahri and Evelynn's music.

 

Hates: Being active, sleeping alone, being left alone for a long amount of time.

 

Bio: The younger brother of renowned artist Ahri. After losing his left eye and parents from a massive fire, he was jumped around family to family for a while, before having noone else willing to take him. Being given a government issued stipend, he resorted to drugs and alcohol to deal with his crippling loneliness. He was saved after Ahri tracked down his location. ~~He’s been recovering quite well, but there’s something off about him…~~ After confronting his fears with Ahri, he is now completely reassured and has dedicated his time to further develop the future of K/DA.

 

Has received considerable media attention due to his intimate relationship with Ahri and Akali, and is considered to be one of the most mysterious underdogs to rise up, especially since they've been signed under Ahri DeWynter herself.

 

 

 

  


 

**~ Ahri “GUMIHO” DeWynter ~**

 

Age: 23

 

Birthday: December 4th

 

Skills: Masterful singing, dancing, flirting, and lyric writing.

 

Likes: Shopping, modelling, spending time and teasing Y/N.

 

Hates: Cheap people, dealing with business executives with heads up their asses, exercising, people who act before they think.

 

Bio: The older sister of Y/N. She still has guilt over leaving her brother all those years ago. Is extremely possessive of him, albeit allowing 3 people to cross that line. Left the DeWynter household years ago after her father denied her permission to pursue her dream as a singer. Eventually became one of the biggest names in the entertainment industry and is highly valued as a model.

 

Used to be a delinquent in her school days, but eventually decided to throw that life away to set a good example for her little brother.

 

 

 

**~ Akali “ROGUE” Tethi ~**

 

Age: 20

 

Birthday: May 23rd

 

Skills: Proficient in MMA, master in Kama/Kunai combo. Mixes the art of MMA and intense beats. Is incredibly fit, and has an impressive set of abs.

 

Likes: Training at the gym, hanging out with Y/N, rap music, and dancing.

 

Hates: Super lazy people, smokers, being told what to do. Indian food. Excessive junk food.

 

Bio: Trained at the esteemed Kinkou dojo almost all her life. Due to most of her life being stuck in the dojo, she became a bit introverted as a result. To combat this, she used her love of rap and hip-hop dance skills to battle her shyness. She’s made good progress, and is now making even more by Y/N's side.

Known to never give up, and tackles problems head on. 

 

Has confessed to Y/N, and is now in a loving relationship with him, along with Ahri.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**~ Evelynn "DIVA" ??? ~**

 

 

Age: 25

 

Birthday: November 5th

 

Skills: Seducing, singing, socializing. Considered to be one of the most famous singers out there. Is very good at driving.

 

Likes: Interesting people, making music with Ahri, dancing, and sex. Like... alot. Loves having her nails done.

 

Hates: Boring people, drugs, people who rush in without thinking. Restrictive music labels.

 

Bio: Eve's past is shrouded in mystery, but she rose to fame after being in several girl group, eventually abandoned the route of groups to write her own music, and on her terms. It proved to me incredibly successful. Her first album, Agony's Embrace went platinum. Her second, Agony's Embrace exploded, resulting in a diamond record. .

 

Her mother was a happiness demon known as Venelana Sinclaire, who raised Evelynn as a single mother. After Eve make her breakthrough, she fell temptation to her lustful desires. On her deathbed from a terminal illness, Venelana used her last breaths to purge all the corruption inside Evelynn, before finally passing. 

 

 

 

**~ Kai'sa "VOID" Zirima ~**

 

Age: 23

 

Birthday: April 3rd

 

Likes: Dancing (obviously), cooking, drawing, playing video games, anime/manga, and reading sappy romance novels. The smuttier, the better. 

 

Dislikes: Online creeps, stalkers, bullshit RNG in games, and soda.

 

Bio: A world famous dancer who has serious accolades on her belt. Kai'sa is the daughter of Kassadin, a military veteran who works as a military consultant for movies. Discovering her raw passion for dancing at a young age, Kai'sa dominated the world at various competitions, solidifying her status as one of the best dancers out there.

 

 

 


	17. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri is oddly silently annoying today. 
> 
> A blast to the past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, welcome to another chapter of FTR.
> 
> Look for the end chapter notes for more info!

The sounds of an FPS shooter courses through the room. Gratuitous amounts of a certain commander shouting “RAMIREZ!” echoes through your headset. Ahri is lying on the couch simply watching you play, her beautiful tails swaying behind her.

  
  


_ Poke _

  
  


Eye twitching, you try your best not to give in to a certain bratty fox that apparently has nothing better to do with her day, opting to just slap and poke her tails at you. Seriously, what was with her today?

 

_ Poke _

  
  


You sigh. “Is… is there something you need, sis?”

 

Deciding to poke you with her tails again, you sigh in exasperation yet again. Looking at her face, you see a surprising mix of… sadness?

  
  


_ Poke _

  
  


“Guess that’s a no.” Rubbing your face, you pause your game and drop the controller. “Okay, 

fess up. Why are you annoying me more than usual today?”

  
  
  


She says nothing yet again, simply poking your chest with her tails again.

  
  


“You know you can tell me anything… right? No matter what. I love you, okay?” You say, wracking your brain for any form of clue for the reason as to why she was acting like this. Maybe sh-

  
  


Perking up in sudden realization, you feel like a complete doofus. Wow, you’re  _ really _ dumb. And dense. Definitely dense...

 

  
Smiling, you finally understand why she’s been trying to get your attention all day long. Shutting off the game console, you gently pet her head, eliciting a soft purr of content from your lonely sister.

  
  


“What’s wrong, Ahri? I’m here now, okay? You have my full attention, I promise.”

  
  


She whimpers, and slowly pulls herself up to bury her face in your chest. “Nothing. I’ve… just been feeling lonely lately.” Your heart melting, you pull her in closer and slowly pet her ears. You can’t believe you’ve been neglecting your big sister…

  
  


Kissing the top of her head, you simply hold her and continue to pet her ears. “I’m sorry, Ahri. I really am. I’m here now, okay? I’m all yours… I promise.”

  
  
  


Perking her head up, she stares into your eyes. Giggling softly, you cup her chin and whisper into her ears. “I’ve always been yours… I always will be.”

  
  


Pulling her into a passionate kiss, the two of you swap spit and fight for the good ol’ battle of tongue dominance. Fuck, she tastes really good… You could do this for hours.

  
  


“Mmm~ Ah! Mmmmn!” She moans, the euphoria of making out with you and having her ears pat were simply too much, overloading her senses with nothing but raw pleasure.

  
  


After several minutes of this your lips begin to feel a bit too raw, so you decide it was enough and pull away slowly, getting a moan of disappointment from your heated fox. Chuckling softly, you kiss her forehead and lay her back on your chest. 

 

“I’m really sorry, Ahri. I should’ve known that you werre feeling this way.

  
  


You feel her shake her head. “No, it’s okay. I’ve been out lately… it’s not your fault.”

  
  


“Even so, that’s no excuse to leave you alone like that. I’m really sorry.”

  
  


She looks up to you with a happy grin. “Always the smooth talker, aren’t you?” She says, snuggling back into your chest.

  
  


You tilt your head. “Smooth talker? I just say what’s on my mind, honestly…”

  
  


She says nothing, content to nap on your chest. How cute. Closing your eyes, the two of you fall into a loving embrace, simply holding each other as you let the world around you continue. Feeling your consciousness slip away, you pull her closer as a wonderful scent of peach lulls you to sleep…

  
  
  
  
  
  


Waking up to an unpleasant vacancy on your chest, you slowly shake your grogginess off and scan the living room. Ahri isn’t on your chest anymore, which is a shame. Looking out the window, the outside seems to be cloudy and grey, and about to turn pitch black. Seems like it’s going to rain soon.

  
  


Getting off the couch, you stretch your legs and make your way to Ahri’s room. You’re quite tired… maybe this would be a good time to turn in for the night. 

  
  


Yawning, you make your way into the kitchen for a light snack. Pulling out a hot pocket, you slap it in the microwave and have it sit for a while. Plopping yourself down onto a chair, you slump your torso onto the table. So tired…

  
  
  
  
  


**_POV SWITCH: AHRI_ **

  
  
  


Letting out a content sigh as I walk out of the shower, I put on my regular pyjamas and begin the annoying process of drying my tails. They looked amazing, sure, but god are they a  _ bitch _ to dry.

 

After maybe 10 minutes of tediously drying, I walk to the kitchen for a quick snack. My little brother was so adorable sleeping, I didn’t have the heart to wake him up for dinner. Opening the door to the kitchen, I find a sight welcome for sore eyes.

  
  


Spotting an adorable little brother snoozing away on the dining table, I chuckle and shake my head. He calls  _ me  _ lazy.

 

Slowly picking him up, I realize that he’s actually surprisingly light. With him in my arms bridal style, I part his bangs slightly so they don’t irritate his forehead. Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, I make my way back to my room.

  
  


Placing him gently on my bed, I lie down next to him and just opt to snuggle with him. Getting a sleepy moan of content from him, I take that as the cue to turn off the lights. It’s time to sleep yet again.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

  
  


_ Letting out a sigh of relief, I gratefully get up from my chair and brush my hair to the side. As usual, class was so fucking  _ **_boring_ ** _ today. Seriously, fuck school. _

  
  


_ Grabbing my books and shoving them into my bag, I’m stopped by a familiar headmistress with a metaphorical stick up her ass. Not this bitch again… _

 

_ She shoots me that steely gaze I’m oh-so familiar with. “Miss Ahri.” _

  
  


_ I roll my eyes. Her accent was nice to listen to, at least. “Yes, Headmistress Fiora?” My voice drips with sarcasm. _

 

_ She sneers. “As impudent as ever. Your younger brother is waiting for you at my office. Apparently, your parents were unable to pick him up and asked me to tell you to walk him home.” _

  
  


_ Ugh… are you fucking kidding me? Talk about a waste of time. I say that… but I can’t supress the happy feeling welling up in my chest. _

_ “Fine. I’ll make my way there.” _

 

_ She gives a curt nod and walks away. Tch. Stuck up bitch. Making my way towards her office, I briskly open the door. Let’s get this shit over with. _

  
  
  


_ “Big sis! Big sis!” _

 

_ Raising an eyebrow, I’m immediately slammed into by a small, human rocket. Sigh... _

  
  


_ “Yes, Y/N?” I say, my words dripping with annoyance. The little brat wrinkled my skirt,  _ **_again._ **

  
  


_ Despite that, he still gives me a bright smile.  _

  
  


_ “Hi big sis! Can we go to the playground before going home?” He shouts, going tippy toes while still tugging on my skirt. His eyes gleam with excitement. Can’t he get the hint that I want nothing to do with him? Jeez… _

  
  


_ Rolling my eyes, I decide to indulge him, just this once. “Hmm… alright brat. Let’s go. Bet I can beat you on the monkey bars again.” _

  
  


_ His eyes gleam with determination. “You’re on, big sis!” _

  
  


_ He takes my hand and pulls me through the hallway. He almost makes it towards the door, before being stopped by another familiar body, albeit this one being a muscled out freak.  _

 

_ Darius stands in front of Y/N, and I instinctively pull him behind me, wrapping my tails around him. I raise an eyebrow at Darius. “What do you want, Darius?” _

  
  


_ He stands there with that shit-eating smirk, as per usual. “Oh? Now who’s this little pipsqueak?” He gestures to my little brother, who’s hiding behind me. I’m about to reply, before I’m interrupted by my brother, again. _

  
  


_ “WOAH! Mister, your muscles are huuuuuge!” He runs from behind me, and stands in front of the muscle freak, punching his arm. It’s almost comedic. _

 

_ Surprisingly, instead of getting angry, Darius just laughs. “Haha! I like the way you operate, kid. What’s your name?” He says, scooping my brother up and letting him sit on his shoulders. _

  
  


_ Y/N smiles. “My names Y/N! I’m Ahri’s little brother!” I look away in embarrassment. Jeez, no need to sound so proud of it… _

  
  


_ Darius looks at me with a coy smile. “Oh? That true, Ahri?” _

  
  


_ I give him a flat look. “Yes, he’s my little brother. Put him down Darius, we’re going to the playground today.” _

  
  


_ He looks at me in confusion.  “Y-you? Actually taking spending time with your brother? Color me impressed. Man, wait till I tell Vla-” _

  
  


_ I scowl at him and flare my tails. “Yes. I’m indulging him just this once, now please come down Y/N.” _

  
  


_ Jumping off his shoulders, Y/N instantly grabs my hand and shouts to Darius as we leave. “Bye, Muscle Man!” _

  
  


_ Man, how much energy does this kid have? After seeing the roid monkey wave a hearty wave, Y/N tugs me through the hallway yet again.  _

  
  


_ “Alright kid, we’ve got an hour of playtime at the playground before Mom and Dad chew us out, so let’s make the most of it.” _

  
  


_ He flashes me a bright smile. It’s hard not to return it. “Kaaay!” _

  
  


_ Shaking my head, half in exasperation and half in amusement, I simply let him tug me along. Just this once, I reminded myself. Nothing more after that, I swear. This was the last time I’d spoil him like this. _

  
  


_...Right? _  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to use the Academy skins for Ahri's backstory. She was quite the tsundere back then.
> 
> Also, I've used Darius as the typical jock he's depicted as in the comics.
> 
> This is my first attempt at building the backstory, hopefully this works somewhat well. I will fix bad plot points as they appear, so please be patient with me! I'll mark the chapters as (REVAMPED). 
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: Also, please excuse this really weird age difference between you and Ahri thing. I'll try to resolve it as much as I can. Really sorry about that, but for now please bear with me as I trudge through this.  
> Thanks for reading!


	18. Spinoff Chapter: Agonizing Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bar pickup takes an interesting turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry, this isn't a chapter of FTR. This was more an experiment to familiarize myself with Evelynn's character. 
> 
>  
> 
> Apologies that this wasn't an actual chapter, but I do hope you enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> Also, thanks for 80 kudos, you sexy bastards.

Men.

 

Such  _ easy _ prey.

 

Most fall to their desires, seeing a pretty lady strutting their legs gets that rod between their legs stiff in 2 seconds. Pair that with a pretty lady and… some  _ charm _ mixed in, you have a recipe for one hell of a night.

 

Too bad that night is the last one they ever experience.

  
  


Humans are easy prey to their desires. Spending a millenia on this earth tends to open your eyes to their thoughts. Their needs, their  _ desires. _

  
  


You could say I was technically born, if count being spat out from the neverending darkness as being born. I was shapeless, a spirit, if you will. That’s when I saw my first human. He was so interesting. So kind. He was the one who first sparked my interest in humans.

  
  


So average… so tempting. So  _ beautiful. It was a shame he broke after just one night. _

  
  


I will not lie and say I was always this way. I looked quite the monster back then. I still do, in fact. This… human form is but a vessel for the disgusting, horrific monster that lies underneath. Nobody has seen this form and be left alive.

  
  


That aside, the pleasure I take from torturing these fools who fall to their innate desires are the juciest of them all. Unsatisfied men, cheating husbands, virgins over thirty, all are so  _ delicious.  _ And every one of them simply fell into my embrace, filled with agony and wanton lust. It was beautiful.

  
  


That aside…

  
  


You. You I cannot fathom. I can smell the desires on humans. It’s incredibly sweet.

  
  


But… Why? Truly you must harbor some form of desire. No human can be this pure. 

  
  


Why are you so  _ pure _ ? Why do you smell like nothing?!

  
  


**_POV SWITCH: READER_ **

  
  
  
  


Sighing as I make my way inside the bar, I question  _ why _ I’m even here. Was this really necessary? C’mon, this was the most cliche idea in the book! Have a bad breakup, go to the bar to drink away your sorrows. I don’t even  _ like _ alcohol!

  
  


Opening the door, I’m immediately met with the pleasant ambience of a quiet bar. It’s… not too bad. Maybe I can vibe with this.

  
  


Meekly making my way to a isolated, relaxing booth in the corner. I sit and simply sit for a while. Maybe this place wasn’t so bad after all.

  
  


Wait. This is a bar. The hell am I doing here just sitting down? Shaking my head, I stand up and make my way towards the bartender. God, I hope I can avoid looking like an idiot in front of all these people.

  
  


“Hi… can I just get a gin and tonic?” What the fuck was even a gin? What was a tonic?! I just heard that from a movie, damn it!

  
  


The bartender simply nods and makes his way under the counter. Soon after, I order some food to go along with it. A burger would be good. Stress eating time, no regrets.

  
  


Sighing slightly, I take my food and drink back to the table. It’s quite delicious. Maybe I could get used to this alcohol thing. I don’t get far along into my meal before I’m stopped by a  _ gorgeous _ figure.

  
  
  


In a marvelously tight, red dress, with some  _ very _ generous amounts of cleavage, she simply smiles and sits down across from me. Jesus fucking christ. This is it, Mom. I’m going to die of a fucking heart attack, mark my last words!

  
  


Staring at her in shock, I open my mouth to say hello, before choking on my burger. Fuck me, so much for first impressions!

  
  


She giggles in amusement, before picking up my napkin and gently wiping it across my mouth. “Tsk tsk. Didn’t anyone tell you that you shouldn’t talk with your mouth open?”

  
  


I blush in embarassment. That heart attack could come in anytime now, body! “S-Sorry. I-I just didn’t expect anyone to come and sit with me, that’s all.”

 

Swallowing my food, I continue. “So, er… Hi. My name’s Y/N. W-What’s yours?”

  
  


Her eyes continue to sparkle with amusement. Her gaze kinda makes me wilt a bit… “Evelynn. My name is Evelynn.”

  
  


“If it’s not too rude… can I ask why you’re sitting with me?”

  
  


“Hmm…” she trails on. Man, she’s  _ really _ pretty. 

  
  


She continues. “You could say I’m quite interested in you. You give off… quite the aura, if that makes any sense. It also just happens I’ve worked up quite the hunger.” She says, taking a fry off my plate.

 

I blink owilshly. “I-Interesting? That’s flattering, thank you. Nobody really compliments me, haha…”

  
  


She tilts her head to the side and smiles. “Well, they are foolish. I have a keen eye for these things, trust me.”

  
  


The conversation goes on for quite the time. I stutter like a dumbass and blush like a schoolgirl talking to her crush, but I managed to keep a steady conversation with her. That’s more than I ever did with anyone but my mom and ex!

  
  


“So…  _ wanna get out of here?” _

  
  


I tilt my head in confusion. Weird, what did that mean? “Um… get out of here? Okay, sure. I don’t have anything else to do tonight. Where do you wanna go?”

  
  


She giggles and simply holds your hand. “Oh, I have quite the location.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was something else, but…

  
  
  


We ended up in a love hotel. Me. And her. 

  
  
  


Blushing like an idiot, I see her unhook the straps of her dress at the corner of my eyes. Holy shit… was this actually going to happen?

  
  


She gazes at me with a withering look, a look that promises me nothing but pleasure. I want nothing more but to melt in her loving embrace… This sweet, sweet agony that courses through my veins.

  
  


Just… just fall into her embrace, and wipe away the pain of today…

  
  


No more.

  
  


There’s nothing left.

  
  


She purrs at me with a voice that I can barely hear. “Do you want me?”

  
  


Want her? More like  _ need _ her… I give a simple nod. Living was so tiring… I just want to go away. I’m tired of this life, worrying about everything. I’m sick of it.

  
  


Why can’t I just be free?

  
  


“Then you can  _ have _ me.”

  
  


Her body morphing into a valley of shadows, her visage twists and turns into something I can’t explain, her hands morph into razor sharp claws that slowly caress my face, feeling lines of blood trail down my cheek. Two equally sharp “tails” crash out of her back, her pupils dilating and becoming slit.

  
  


She breathes heavily, as I hear something growling within her. It growls with innate hunger, her teeth dripping with what I think is saliva that drops onto my face. Pushing me down to the bed, I feel a strange sense of serenity as I stare at her.

  
  


“ **_You wanted me… now_ ** **I want YOU.”**

  
  


Before she plunges herself onto me, something makes her stop.

  
  


It was me.

  
  


Caressing her cheek, skin an odd shade of inhuman gray, I let out a few tears of… something. “You poor thing… you were hungry, weren’t you?”

  
  


Wrapping both my arms around her torso, I pull her in for a tight embrace. “That’s okay… you can eat as much as you want. You worked up quite the hunger, haven’t you?”

  
  


Why are you saying these words? Why are you simply letting this happen? Why do you feel so… so  _ calm? _

 

I whisper into her ears. “It’s okay… I’ve accepted who you are.  _ Now take me. Quench thy thirst and sa _ **_tiAtE YoURSeLf. YoU nEeD NoT HuNgEr AnYmORE.”_ **

  
  


Why was I talking this way? Her eyes widen as her body quivers and shakes. You grip her torso and embrace her teven tighter.

  
  


_ Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Wh _ y? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? **Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? W** _ hy? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Wh _ **y? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why** ? Why?  **Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?** Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?  **Why? Why** ? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?  _ Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why _ **_? Why? Why?_ ** _ Why? Why? Why _ **_? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Wh_ ** _ y? Why? W _ hy? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?  **Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?**

  
  
  


Feeling liquid drop onto my face, I continue to gaze at her visage. No longer did I think of it as monstrous, or horrific. Streaks of tears course down her face, her form wracked with sobs.

  
  
  


I cup her face yet again. “Shh… There is no need to cry anymore... just  _ eat.” _

  
  


With a final sentence said, I fall into unconsciousness soon after, falling into an agonizing embrace…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Waking up feeling  _ incredibly _ sore, I groan as I sit up from the bed. Wait, where the fuck am I?!

  
  


Eyes full of panic, I immediately scan the room… and see a familiar pretty face standing in front of me, eyes steely and narrowed, almost hostile.

  
  


I clutch my head. Fuck, that hurts!

  
  


Slowly walking towards me, she embraces my head… and the pain instantly goes away.

  
  


“W-what did you do?”

  
  


She still stares at me with that same gaze. It’s quite intense… “Do you remember anything from last night?”

  
  


Wracking my brain… it feels like it’s full of holes. I remember going to the bar, eating, meeting Evelynn… then nothing.

  
  


I simply shake my head. I can’t find the energy to talk…

  
  


She sighs and sits next to me. She smells like roses. It makes my chest tighten. “Then we have a lot to talk about, **_lover._ ** ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Carnal Desires (STEAMY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali gets some motivation from a mischeivous fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter of FTR.
> 
>  
> 
> Here we are, the buildup chapter to the lemon, then after, a fuckton of Fluff and character development chapters. Woo, story writing.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, leave some suggestions in the comments on what scenarios you'd like to see next. If they're interesting enough, I'll write them. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, apologies for the shorter chapter. I'll try and make the lemon longer. Thanks for reading.

Throwing your towel thoroughly drenched in sweat, you and Akali both pant in exhaustion as you slump to the ground. Man, when Akali works out, she _works the fuck out._ Grasping for your water bottle, you gratefully take sips in between your attempts of trying to catch your breath. Cheekily grinning at you, Akali kneels beside you.

 

“So? How was your first taste of some serious exercise, kiddo?”

 

You look at her with an exasperated stare, still panting heavily. “The… the age difference between us isn’t that large, why are you calling me kiddo, dork...”

 

She simply giggles and takes a sip out of her own water bottle. Hearing a knock on the door, you grudgingly walk up and tug it open. Seeing a familiar fox smile at you in amusement, you groan and slump into her arms.

 

“Ahri… so tireddddd…” You moan into her chest.

 

You feel her tails wrap around you comfortingly. “Good work, little brother. But, you _really_ need to take a shower soon.”

 

Crap! She’s right, you smell like a dumpster fire right now! Quickly untangling yourself from her embrace, you motion to Akali. “Akali, thanks for the help with the work out. Hard, but it’s better than just sitting around all day.”

 

She waves her hand dismissively. “No problem, kiddo. Go take a shower.”

 

Nodding, you hastily throw your towel onto a nearby table and dash to Ahri’s room. Man, you smell horrible.

 

**_POV SWITCH: AHRI_ **

 

Giggling as I was my adorable little brother scamper off to the bathroom, I notice something… off with Akali. I get that she might be a bit tired from her daily workout… but she seems to be breathing especially hard. How odd…

 

Tilting my head in curiosity, I trace where her eyes have been glued to for some time. It’s… the towel my brother threw onto the table. Why would sh-

 

_Wait._

 

**_Oh, now THIS is interesting._ **

 

Sauntering on over to her, I gently place my arms on her shoulders. Slowly tracing my fingers across her abs, I hear her slowly whimper and squeak in surprise. “So… you’re interested in _that_ , aren’t you?”

 

Hearing her gulp, I slowly whisper into her ear. “Don’t worry… I won’t tell him. Well, unless you’d like him to know how much of a _perv_ you are.”

 

“I-I’m not a pervert! I-I just…”

 

I raise an eyebrow. “You just want nothing more but to bury your face into his towel, drenched with his scent for you to cum loads to, right?”

 

I continue to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. God, her reactions were so adorable! “Don’t worry. I’m not mad. In fact, I’m sure he would _love_ to fuck you silly. I can personally attest that he’d be gentle, you know?”

 

Hearing her gasp, I smirk and continue my assault. She’d have to give in sooner or later… oh Akali, you’re too cute for your own good. “That’s what you want, right? For him to wrap his arms around you, to whisper into your ears about how much of a good girl you are, right?”

 

She squirms slightly in my grasp. She’s close. “Trust me… he’s capable of that, maybe even more. He just needs a bit of a push… which I think I can help you with.”

 

She visibly perks up. “H-Help? How could you help?”

 

“Silly girl, he’s my little brother. He adores me. That may sound manipulative, but trust me when I say that I won’t make him do anything against his will.”

 

Unwrapping myself from her, I sit on the table where his towel lays on. Crossing my legs, I continue. “Listen. It’s obvious he feels something for you, and it’s _very_ obvious that you have something for him.”

 

Her gaze shoots straight down. “And that, my sweet, is how _you_ will get him to finally see your womanly charm.”

 

She deflates a bit. “I… I don’t _have_ any womanly charm. I’m too boyish, I have this ridiculous set of abs, I’m anything BUT womanly. He probably thinks of me as just a friend, some tomboy tha-”

 

I stop her suddenly with a tail to the mouth. “Akali, I don’t know how to break it to you, but that boy is _smitten_ with you. When we’re together, he gushes about how cool you are with your martial arts training and how fit you are. He loves your hair, your cool voice, your toned body, everything.”

 

I shoot her a steely gaze. "Do NOT sell yourself short, Akali. You're worth more than just a pretty face and a good body."

 

She perks up slightly and smiles at me. “Thanks, Ahri. I really needed that.”

 

I flash her a bright smile. Good, we’re getting back on track. “With that out of the way, we can finally plan how to get you and **_Y/N_ ** to confess to each other already. Seriously, we’re adults. Not school kids tripping over their first crush!”

 

“Okay okay, you have a point. Where would I even start? I mean… I’m not good with that sultry stuff, you know that. I’m more of a head-on kind of girl.”

 

I simply grin at her. “Oh, I have something in mind.”

 

“Something… forward _._ ”

  
**  
  
  
  
POV SWITCH: MIRAI**

 

Throwing yourself on to Ahri’s bed, you spread yourself full eagle. God, this bed was so fucking comfortable. You put on some comfortable shorts and a loose t-shirt. Ah… Life is great.

 

Closing your eyes, you take this peaceful silence to simply lie and think for a while. Akali is… an enigma. You’ve noticed some increasingly erratic behavior from her. You’ve caught her staring at you for quite a while. While flattering, it quickly became confusing after some time.

 

You shake your head. Hopefully she’s alright… maybe you should ask her what’s wrong later today. It’s still only afternoon, after all. Taking out your phone and some earbuds, you queue your favorite song and slink into a blissful sleep.

  
  
  
  


**_POV SWITCH: AKALI_ **

 

Nervously stepping in front of Ahri’s door, I swallow down the nervous butterflies in my stomach. God, this was so stupid…

 

Ahri, standing behind me, wraps her arms behind me yet again. “Relaaaax, Akali. I promise you, you look _great._ Your fit figure… I wish I could take you for myself, you know?”

 

I blush in embarassment. “I-Is this really necessary?”

 

She nods in affirmation. “Trust me, this _will_ work. He’s asleep right now, and then he’ll wake up to a beautiful ninja, clad in black lingerie straddling his legs with all the worlds lust between your legs. It’s the perfect situation!”

 

God, this lingerie reveals a bit too much for my liking… but looking at myself in a handheld mirror, I can’t deny that it hugs my tight figure quite well. My toned abs glisten with nervous sweat, the bra outlining my perky breasts very well.

 

Feeling a push from her soft tails, I gulp nervously. “Relax, okay? Just go in… and do what feels natural.”

 

Do… what feels natural? “Like… Like my instincts?”

 

Her eyes gleam with mischief. “ _Exactly.”_

 

Do what feels natural… follow your instincts.

 

I could do that.

 

Surging with a surprising amount of confidence, I step into the room. The soft hum of the AC echoes softly through the room, seeing Y/N sleeping nearly makes me cum on the spot.

 

Looking behind to see Ahri shooting me a thumbs up, I nod at her and slowly close the door. With a quick turn of the lock, the door shuts.

 

Okay… _let’s go._


	20. A Good Girl (LEMON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali learns some new fears of yours, and finally confronts her feelings, in the best way possible.
> 
> HINT: it's smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I've finally finished this beast. Hope you guys enjoy, will begin writing the next chapter tomorrow.

It was warm. That was your first thought when you slowly opened your eyes. The world seemed to be in a lovely shade of red, your vision blurry as you felt a comfortable weight that shifted on your legs. Your sight is still impaired, the bleariness of just waking up plaguing your eyes.

  
  


It’s so blurry… but this weight on your legs is actually somewhat comfortable. Attempting to look, you make ample progress as you spot a figure on you. 

  
  


Ah… could you be dreaming, perhaps? Yeah, that’s it. You’re still sleeping… could this be what they call lucid dreaming?

  
  


Gently raising your hand, you reach out to the figure before you. You feel it hesitate slightly, before grasping your hand and squeezing it tightly. It’s pleasant.

  
  


Using your other hand to wipe your eyes of its grogginess, you spot a familiar sight. It’s Akali, dressed in the sexiest set of lingerie you’ve seen in a while. Ahri wears some to get you in the mood sometimes, but this set seems to be tailored exactly for Akali’s impressively toned, very fit figure.

  
  


You chuckle softly. “So… a wet, lucid dream? I guess I’m lucky… she’d never do this in real life.”

  
  


You see her smile nervously. She says nothing, opting to gaze at you with the most lustful gaze you’ve seen in a long time. Squeezing her hand tighter, you gently pull her down into a loving embrace. She smells like cherries…

  
  


“I guess I’ll make the most out of this dream. God, you’re so beautiful…”

  
  


She blushes at the praise, and simply buries her face into your chest. You gingerly caress her head. “...I know you’re just a figment of my imagination. Maybe… maybe that’s why I feel so calm. So serene."

  
  


Her soft breathing is the only response you get. Perfect.

  
  


You meekly embrace Dream-Akali yet again. Closing your eyes, you continue. “I guess… I guess I’m afraid. I’ve been afraid… for a long time.”

  
  


You take a deep breath. God, this is hard to talk about. But this  _ needs _ to come out.

  
  


“Ever since I lost everything… something inside my kept gnawing at me. You could say it was a mix of remains of depression… or the fear of being abandoned.”

  
  


Dream-Akali looks up with me with fearful eyes. “Relax. I don’t think I’m depressed, really. I’ve gotten over it a long time ago, and I pale up at the thought of suicide, dying is scary. But… I’m just scared of being abandoned again. 

 

  
A couple of stray tears slowly streaks down your face. You smile. Despite everything, you’ll smile for Ahri. For the people you care about. “I hated the world. I cursed it for the injustice it threw towards me, the future that was ripped away from me.”

  
  


You feel her embrace tighten. You continue to pat her head. “Then I realized something important; the world won’t stop for you. This world that caused me so much pain won’t ever stop revolving.”

  
  


“But… despite everything? I still feel fear. Fear of the thought that one day, I’ll end up alone. I went through it once, and barely survived. If Ahri didn’t find me… I think I would’ve killed myself from some stupid way or another.”

  
  
  


You brush some idle strands of hair from your face. “It’s silly, you know? I live with the best sister in the world, with a literal ninja, and I still feel this way. Heh, maybe I’m just ungrateful. Still… that feeling still gnaws at me to this day. Once broken, always broken, I assume.”

  
  


“It’s weird, isn’t it? Trust me, I feel like an idiot talking about this like I’m suffering through all the worlds horrors. I know this is just a small thing, and that it’ll pass… but it still hurts, you know?”

 

You trail off, a little embarrassed from keeping this to yourself for so long. You’ve always encouraged people to tell others about their issues. How ironic that you can’t ever follow your own advice. 

 

She slowly stands up, as Dream-Akali’s hair drapes over your face. Her cherry scented hair fills your nose with pleasant thoughts as you simply stare at her. She’s beautiful. 

  
  


To your surprise, she slowly speaks. “...Do you hear this?”

  
  


You look at her in confusion.

  
  


She simply takes your hand once again, and brings it to her chest. “I understand you’re in pain.”

  
  


She presses her forehead against yours, your vision being clouded in comfortable darkness. “I know how much you want that feeling to go away… to feel normal for once.”

  
  


“Do you feel this, Y/N? Can you feel my heartbeat?” She gently raises your head, cupping your chin as you gaze into her red eyes. Your breath hitches as she presses your face into her chest, her ample breasts making you feel some  _ very _ inappropriate things.

  
  


“Can you hear it, Y/N? This heartbeat…I’ve decided I want it to beat for  _ you _ .”

  
  


You feel some liquid drop onto your hair. “It breaks my heart to know you’ve been hurting for this long.”

  
  


She releases you from her chest, gazing into your eyes once again, gentle tears trailing down her beautiful face. “I know it hurts. But… I can help. I know Ahri will as well.”

  
  


She gingerly smiles at you. “This heart will continue to beat, as long as you’re here with me. No pain will ever change that. I promise.”

  
  


Leaving a gentle kiss onto your lips, “Maybe I’m being a stupid little girl, going overboard with a crush that may or may not even be worth it. But for you? I think I’ll take a dive and try… just this once.

  
  


Shocked, you simply stare at her with your mouth wide open. “Surprised? I guess you’d be. Ahri always did say you were a bit of a dense airhead. That day you walked into my car and helped me out… I haven’t forgotten that, you know?”

  
  


She lies on your chest. “I have a bad fear of crowds, you know. I spent so much of my life inside my dojo, just training the days away. I got a bit introverted, as a result.”

  
  


“Just thinking about it makes me tense up a bit. Then… you came in. You came in the car, holding out that black mask you gave me and a reassuring hand. You may not have thought much of that back then… but I want you to know that it meant the world to me.”

  
  


She brushes strands of her hair. “You coming into my life was the first time I was shown any real care or affection from anyone other than my parents… It’s special to me you know? How could I not fall for you?

 

You gasp slightly. She… she fell-

  
  


Wait, no. This is just a dream, right?

  
  


“Am… Am I dreaming? This isn’t real, right…?” You quietly call out, unable to comprehend what was reality and what was false.

  
  


You feel her slowly lift her head and cup your chin yet again. Crashing her lips against yours, your eyes widen as she slides her tongue in, her fruity taste sending pleasure crashing throughout your body.

  
  


She smirks and chuckle softly. “I don’t know. Did that  _ f _ _ eel  _ like you were dreaming?” 

  
  


Smirking even further as she spots your massive bulge poking through your shorts, she licks her lips as she gently traces it with her soft finger.

 

“To be honest, I was standing outside the door, thinking about if this was even worth it in the first place. We haven’t known each other for that long anyways.”

  
  


She smiles gently and continues to caress your throbbing cock. “Like I said… just for you…”

  
  


Reaching to her bra slowly, she gently tugs it off, revealing a set of cute, taut nipples, a beautiful pink. Along with a gorgeous set of breasts, her amazing tits just screaming to be fondled. Unable to hold your lust in any longer, you hastily stand up and push her down onto the bed.

  
  


Positioning yourself over her, she looks at you with a cheeky smirk. “So… you’ve pinned me down.”

  
  


Gently cupping your cheeks, she pulls you in for a loving kiss, threatening to make you cum right then and there. “Now? You have to  _ take _ me.”

  
  


Taking deep breaths, you crash your lips right back down, the vacancy now lovingly filled by a sexy ninja pinned beneath you. You dominate her tongue, her mouth simply letting you explore her mouth.

  
  


Ending the kiss for some air, she whines in displeasure as she slightly kicks her legs, almost like a petty child. “Why did you stoooooop…~”

  
  


Surging with newfound confidence, you bite her ear as you huskily whisper to her. “I want you.” Slowly tugging down her lingerie, you cup her enticing breasts as she moans in delight, her eyes rolling into her sockets. “So, I’m going to  _ take _ you.” Pinching her soft, pink nipples, you tug on them somewhat gently. Not too rough, not too gentle.

  
  


“F-Fuck! Take me, I’m yours! I swear I’ll always be YooooUuurS!~” She squeals out, the stimulation on her tight chest too much for her to handle. You chuckle.

  
  


“Oh, don’t worry…”

  
  


You pull her in for a kiss, her moans echoing throughout the room. 

  
  


**“You’ll be a good girl, won’t you?”**

  
  


With a single sentence, she screams out in ecstasy, her body wracked with pleasure as her legs quiver and shake. Curiously, you reach between her legs and feel. It’s moist.

  
  


You tilt your head and raise an eyebrow. “Oh? Is  _ that _ what you like being called?”

  
  


Chuckling, you bend down and place a loving kiss on her forehead. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you wanted to be treated like such a princess. You sure that’s what you want?”

  
  


She nods rapidly, her eyes narrowing in delight. “Please! Please just hold me and call me a good girl  pleasepleasepleaseplease!”

  
  


God, this girl. She puts up this stoic attitude in front of everyone, but alone with you? She’s just a girl who wants to be treated with loving care. You can roll with that. “Sure. I’ll do anything you want… just be sure to be a good girl, okay?”

  
  


Again, she nods her head with haste, her hands already clawing at your shorts. “I’ll be a good girl, I promise… please, just fuck me already.~”

  
  


Shaking your head, you slowly pull down your shorts, and finally your boxers. As your cock comes out from its cotton confinement, she gasps in surprise.

  
  


Gently grasping it with both hands, she quivers in amazement as she slowly strokes your member, almost curiously as she stares at the ridiculous amount of precum leaking out. “H-Holy shit… this is going to go inside me?”

  
  


You nod your head and put a finger to her lips. “Don’t worry, I promised I’d be gentle, didn’t I?”

  
  


Shoving it towards her face, she yelps in surprise as you gently caress her cheek. “If you were a good girl, you’d suck on this. Good girls get  _ rewards _ . You want a reward, don’t you?”

  
  


She simply stares at you with a resigned, but happy look, as she slowly envelopes your throbbing cock into her mouth, getting a lustful groan from you. Fuck, her curious licking is gonna make you cum in no time!

  
  


She sucks on you with several experimenting licks, before humming in delight and slowly throating more and more of your cock as the seconds pass by. Eventually, she deepthroats your entire member, as you struggle to resist the urge to ram it in all the way. Fuck, fuck FUCK! She feels so fucking good…

  
  


“I’m going to cum soon… where do you want it? I told you good girls get rewards, where do you want my precious cum, hm?”

  
  


She quickly lets go of your cock with an audible  _ pop _ , she hastily stammers out a reply, “Please do it in my mouth, master! P-Please! I want to taste it all!

  
  


M-master? Geez, how bold. But fuck if it doesn’t get you hard as a diamond.

  
  


Smiling even further, you slap your cock on her face. “Master huh? I like that. You’re such a good girl, you know that Akali?”

  
  


Her legs squirm as you’re pretty sure she just came… again. “Jeez, Akali. In addition to being a good girl, you’re also a giant pervert.”

  
  


Prodding your lips with your member, you slowly inch your way back inside her warm, inviting mouth. Fuck… you could get used to this. The sounds of her slurping furiously and desperate sucking fills the room. It’s way too lewd… but you don’t care.

  
  


Hissing in pleasure, you say to Akali, “I’m going to cum. Be a good girl and open wide, okay?”

  
  


Nodding her head, she opens her mouth nice and wide. Good. Stroking your cock with haste, you let out a groan as many streaks of cum fly into her mouth. Akali, shivering in delight simply mewls out in pleasure and waits for you to finish cumming. Eventually, you finish. Scanning over your conquest, your member stiffens almost instantly as you see her normally stoic face plastered with the look of a horny animal, several ropes of your seed draped out all over her charming face. Swallowing with an audible gulp, she sticks her tongue out to show you there’s nothing left. Licking her lips, she whispers in the hottest voice you’ve ever heard, “All gone, master…”

  
  


Chuckling, you give her yet another kiss onto her forehead. “Good girl. Now… we can move onto what you  _ really _ want.” 

  
  
  


Spreading her legs, you reposition your own body as well as Akali’s to what you hope is the missionary position. “You wanted gentle sex, right? I promise I’ll be as gentle as I can, I promise.

  
  


She simply nods, and gives you a loving kiss. “I trust you, Y/N. I love you… I love you!” She says, wrapping her arms around you. 

  
  


You smile, as you feel the feeling that terrorized you for years slowly burn away. “I love you too, Akali.”

  
  


Slowly pushing your cock into her wet, inviting folds, her grip on your back tightens as you push further. Eventually, you push all the way in, getting a gasp of shock from her in return. “Akali, are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

  
  


She shakes her head, but you notice tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. “No, don’t worry. I’m just… I’m just so happy. I’m happy I finally gave myself to the one person I actually came to love.”

  
  


Your heart melts as she embraces you even further. Pulling her in for what feels like the millionth time, you give her a loving kiss as you slowly caress her head. “I love you too. Are you ready?”

  
  


She squeaks out a single whisper. “ _ Yes. _ ”

  
  


Slowly, you thrust in and out of her warm pussy, getting tiny moans of pleasure as a result. Several minutes pass, and your thrusting only gets faster and her moans get even loader. Progress is a good thing, you assume.

  
  


“P-Please, go faster! Faster faster faster, please!”

  
  


Acknowledging her cries of pleasure, you thrust in faster as she squeals in pleasure, her velvety folds squeezing around you tighter than usual.

  
  


“I… I  _ came _ … I came for the first time during sex…”

  
  


Unwilling to give her a bit of rest, you continue to fuck her not too roughly, but not too gently either. “W-Wait! I just came- Ah! AHHHHH!~”

  
  


Huskily whispering into her ears, you utter a single sentence. “I’m going to cum soon. Where do you want it?”

  
  


Not pausing your unrelenting assault, her eyes roll into her sockets as her moans echo throughout the room even louder. Your only response is her legs locking you criss-cross, not letting you pull out. There’s her response.

  
  


Pulling her closer into yet another embrace, you erupt inside her, feeling the loads of cum pent up in your balls slowly ooze into her warm, inviting pussy. Slowly thrusting, you wait for yourself to stop cumming buckets. After several moments, you finally begin to calm down.

  
  


The both of you fall from your previous position, the two of you locking hands as the only sound left in the room is your heavy breathing. Smiling, you look over to her. She looks absolutely elated, her bright grin melting your heart.

  
  


“Y/N?”

  
  


“Yeah?”

  
  


“I love you, okay? I know what I feel is real. If you’d like to take it slow, I understand. But just know that what I feel for you? It’s real. I promise.”

  
  


You slowly nod your head. “I’d like to take things a little slow… but I know I love you as well, I swear.”

  
  


Tightly squeezing her hand, you hear her whisper yet again. “You know, I never thought my life would take this kind of turn. I guess you’re full of surprises, aren’t you?”

  
  


You grin at her with a cheeky smile. “Of course. I’m the little brother of a certain mischeivous fox, after all.”

  
  


“You know, I’ve read about pillow talk before. It’s actually pretty nice. Promise we’ll do this more often?”

  
  


You raise an eyebrow at her. How lewd. “You  _ want _ to have sex more?”

  
  


“Do you  _ know _ how many shirts of yours I’ve stolen to cum to? Now that I can finally have that viper in your pants, you think I’m gonna go back to masturbating behind your back?”

  
  


You tilt your head. Huh, good point. “No, I suppose not… but what ab-” you say, before getting cut off.

  
  


“I know about Ahri. Don’t worry, I think the two of you guys are super cute. I won’t interfere with the two of you, I promise.” She winks flirtatiously at you. “Just as long as you give  _ me _ some attention too, Master.”

  
  


Shuddering in delight, you grasp her hand tightly. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

  
  


She playfully scoffs. “Of course I am.”

  
  


“So… what now?”

  
  


She looks at you with a loving gaze. “Now?”

  
  


Gesturing to the bed, she points to herself. “Now, we sleep.”

  
  
  


Good enough for you.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, yes, the dialogue in the intro was meant to be super corny. I live for that shit, okay?!


	21. Pizza Time pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza time. *slams down trays of pizza*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome to another chapter of FTR. Thank you all for 103 kudos!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Bet you didn't expect a chapter so soon, didn't you? Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if you spot the dmc reference, you get a point. Congrats.

You’re relaxing in the bedroom after the _events_ of last night. Ahri is to your right, snuggling into your side after spending the night on the couch. “Ahri? I’m really sorry about last night. I was too caught up in the moment. I’ll be sure to unlock the door next time.”

 

She giggles and boops your nose with her tail. “Oh, don’t worry. I was fully prepared to do that, plus that couch is ridiculously comfy. Anyways, I’ve planned a date today!”

  


“A date?” You ask, raising your eyebrow to Ahri.

 

She nods her head happily. “Yup! You’ve been cooped up in the house for so long, that’s bad for you! We can take Akali with us, it’ll be so fun!”

 

“I mean… sure? But what about when people recognize you? The media is just gonna hound all over us.”

 

She hums in thought. “Hmm… you’re right. But that’s okay, I prepared juuuuust for this situation!~” Seeing her rummage through her closet, she pulls out 3 outfits.

 

They’re all relatively simple, all sharing a common theme, but having their own individual flair. The first one is a set of black jean shorts with a simple white shirt, with a stylist black jacket to go over it. A nice looking cap is there as well, with the text K/DA printed onto it. Huh, that sounds familiar.

 

_(You are wearing Evelynn's outfit in this image, with some exceptions. Bonus points if you figure out where this is from.)_

 

 

“K/DA? That sounds familiar.”

 

Her ears perk up. “Mhm! That’s the new group we’re creating, remember?”

 

You snap your fingers. “Ah! You’re right. I guess this is sort of a teaser for the fans?”

 

She giggles and pats your head. “Good catch, little brother. Yup, this is a tiny teaser of what's to come. This’ll be all over the internet soon, so be prepared for another explosion of media attention~” With that, you scan your eyes over the next outfit.

  


It’s a simple white sweater with a single violet stripe all across, along with a set of light grey jeans. 2 bracelets, a ring, and a purse with the same stylish K/DA logo on it.

 

“This one is mine. We’re going for simple wear, first. The more extravagant outfits will be at a later time. The first one is Akali’s… and now it’s time for yours!”

 

 

With a skip in her step, she pull out your outfit. You whistle in amazement. Now _this_ is stylish. Makes you want to backflip and scream WAHOO.

 

It’s a sleek, black windbreaker jacket. The right sleeve has the K/DA logo on it. Curiously however, there’s another logo on it. Near your right shoulder is a logo with the words POP/STAR on it. Looks nice. Your regular black face mask is there. Stylish black sunglasses are also there, thank god for that.The outfit is complete with several accessories, a ring that matches with your sisters as well. Freshly ironed jeans with rips on the knees.

 

“Geez, there’s nobody out there better than you when it comes to fashion, huh sis?” You jokingly nudge her shoulder.

 

  
She laughs playfully and lays her head on your shoulder. “To be honest… this is mostly for you.”

 

You tilt your head in confusion. For you? “For me? What do you mean?”

 

“Akali told me about last night… what you were feeling all this time.” That makes you tense up suddenly. A reassuring hand is placed on your shoulder. “Relax. I won’t go into an overly dramatic speech, I swear, but I just want you to know that _I love you_. Nothing, and I mean NOTHING will change that.

 

She turns your head and pulls you into a loving embrace, leaving a kiss on your lips. “I won’t abandon you. Never, ever again.”

 

You smile and melt into her embrace. “Thank you, sis.... I love you too.”

 

With that, she slaps you on the back with a smile. She gestures to your set of clothes. “Go get dressed, brother. I’ll be telling Akali. Find me at the Gym when you’re done.”

 

You nod as she leaves the room. Well, time to slip this on. Undressing out of your shorts and t-shirt, you head to the bathroom for a quick shower. 10 minutes later, you step out of the shower with a content sigh. Drying yourself off, you take your time to polish yourself up. You style your hair to your liking, and add a _tiny_ amount of makeup.

 

Taking out the clothes Ahri set aside for you, you put on your windbreaker. It’s surprisingly very comfortable. Humming in delight, you pick up the jeans. They’re pretty much exactly your size, which is convenient. Putting them on, you do the same with the rest of your outfit/accessories. Your ring is snug on your ring finger, your black face mask and sunglasses are also on. Perfect for anonymity. Oddly enough however, is your body. You’ve been training with Akali fairly frequently, and to your surprise you have a somewhat well toned figure. Not as much as your resident ninjas body, but it’s definitely getting there. Nice!

 

Stepping out of the bathroom and into the living room, you see Ahri and Akali sitting on the couch, browsing and idly chatting. Noticing your arrival, they perk up.

 

Akali gives you a lazy wave. “Yo. You clean up nicely.” She’s wearing the outfit Ahri made for her, along with her signature black facemask, one that’s almost identical to yours. She has it pulled down under her chin.

 

Ahri waves happily and steps up to hug you. “Hi! Ready to go?” She’s wearing her outfit, complete with several pieces of what you assume is _very_ expensive jewelry. She always crave material things, after all...

  


“Yeah, but where are we going exactly? These outfits are really nice, by the way.”

 

She giggles and adjusts your jacket. “We’re just eating out at a restaurant, that’s all.”

 

“Oh? That’ll be interesting. What kind of restaurant are we talking about?” You ask. It’ll be nice to eat some food other than yours for once.

 

Her eyes gleam with a familiar hint of mischief. Uh oh. “Oh, you’ll see. Akali, you remember the place don’t you?”

 

She nods, chuckling softly to herself. “Mhm, I remember. Can’t wait to see Y/N’s reaction to it, though.”

 

You tilt your head in confusion. It’s just a restaurant… how bad could it be?

 

Ahri speaks up. “In any case, we do have some free time, maybe 2 to 3 hours before our reservation. So, where do you wanna go beforehand?”

 

Thinking to yourself, you cup your chin as you run through places you might like to visit… Oh! What about Sivir’s pizza place? You haven’t talked to her since you moved out after all. She might be worried.

 

You give a meek smile. “So… Would you mind if we visited a friends place? She took good care of me and kept me fed for a really long while. She must be worried, and I really want to talk to her again.”

 

Giving a sly smile, she wraps her arms around you from behind. “Oh? Does my little brother have yet _another_ girl hanging off his arms? Quite the playboy, hm~?”

 

You blush slightly and cross your arms indignantly. “Ugh, you’re such a brat, I swear!” Hearing this, Akali smirks and decides to wrap herself around your right arm. “Oh? She’s not wrong you know? What’s her name, Master?”

 

Ahri gasps in mock surprise as she covers her mouth with a tail. “My my, _Master_ ? Seems the two of you had some _fun_ last night, hm?”

 

Akali leans over to bite your ear. “Oh, we had a _ton_ of fun last night. You were right, Ahri. Being filled _is_ amazing. Not as amazing as being called a good girl.”

 

You can only grumble at their teasing and pull them in closer for a hug. “That’s not fair… two on one is cheating…”

 

They giggle and detach themselves from you. “Well, let’s head out. Tell me the directions to this pizza place.”

 

“Sure.” With that, you pull out your phone to text her the directions. Hopefully Sivir is alright.

 

Gathering all your belongings, you and Akali raise an eyebrow to Ahri, who pulls places a finger to hear ear. “Security team 1-1, please pull up a car from the garage. Brand does not matter, make sure it’s a 4 seater. Over.” You shudder as her authoritarian tone sounds _incredibly_ hot.

 

She notices your stares. “What’re you staring at me for?”

 

You simply shake your head. “Nothing, sister. Let’s get going.”

 

With that, the 3 of you set into yet another luxury brand sports car. Life is a _weird_ thing. Ahri texts the directions to the driver, who gives a curt nod and starts the ignition. “So, Y/N. Who is this friend of yours?”

  


“Oh, right. Her name is Sivir, she’s a pizza delivery girl for her dad's pizza shop, Azir’s Pizzeria. The place has been up for ages. They’re not related by blood, however.”

 

“Oh? Tell me more.”

 

You shift your position in your seat. The rumbling of the car is the only thing you hear. “Er… let’s just say Sivir was a bit of a delinquent back then. She was born into a gang, some shithole called the Ziharo. Eventually she got stabbed in the back, quite literally. Some druggie shanked her right in the back, damn near almost hit her spine. Her dad, Azir, found her and immediately took her to the hospital. I won’t say anymore, but she eventually quit that life and decided to live with Azir and work at the pizzeria.”

  


Ahri squeals in delight. “Oh my GOOOSH! That’s so heartwarming!”

 

Akali snorts. “Always the dramatic one, Ahri.” she says, slipping out her phone from her pocket.

 

“Oh, come on! It’s so sweet! I love happy endings.” She sighs in thought. She nudges you. “Tell me, how good is their pizza?”

 

Your eyes gleam with the inner shiller inside of you. “They use a classic brick oven masonry furnace. They’re cheap, delicious, and made with love.” You say with confidence. Maybe you should be a businessman?

  
  


“Oh? Sounds like they have a lot of hype to live up to.” Ahri says, ears twitching.

 

You blush and shake your head. “Nah, they’re relatively small, but they make good money. Azir was lucky to get a good spot in the city, so they have a lot of regulars. When I was in that old apartment, Sivir set me up with a part time job there. They let me eat for free, so I owe them a lot.”

 

Akali smiles. “How nice. Ahri, we’ll give them a good tip, won't we?”

 

Ahri huffs and flourishes her tails. “Of course! Anyone who feeds my brother out of the goodness of their hearts deserves all the good in the world.” She says, nuzzling into your shoulder.

 

You roll your eyes and give her a peck on the top of her head. “Don’t be such a diva.”

 

Closing your eyes, you drift into a somewhat peaceful sleep on her shoulder…

  
  
  


Being woken up with a shake, you immediately sit up. “I’m up, i’m up…” You groan. Naps were a double edged sword. Rubbing the grogginess on your eyes, you see a familiar sight outside the car window.

 

It’s the pizzeria! Where your love for pizza began and will forever flourish till the ends of time. Good memories were spent here, joking around and working with Sivir.

 

Stretching your limbs, Ahri pokes you with one of her tails. “So, ready to go in?”

 

Giving a curt nod, Akali, Ahri, and you make your way out of the car. Two security guards follow out… where were they hiding?! The car wasn’t _that_ big! You nudge to Ahri with a perplexed expression on your face. Akali just idly plays a game on her phone. C’mon did _nothing_ faze her?!

 

“A-Ahri? Where the hell were they hiding?!” You whisper to her. Seriously, where the fuck were they hiding?

 

She only gives you a sagely gaze and places a hand on your shoulder. “Brother. Don’t ask questions.”

 

God, your life is so scuffed.

  


Not even 5 seconds after you all leave the car, a crowd is already beginning to form outside the shop. Mutters of awe and acknowledgement whisper through the crowd. Immediately taking hold of Akali’s hand, she blushes and squeezes tighter. Thankfully the both of your faces are hidden through your masks. Ahri sees this and nods. Pressing her finger to her ear yet again, she covers her mouth as she speaks into her mic. “Security, ensure nobody enters the building until we leave. Let’s not give the owners anymore hassle we’ve already caused them, over.”

 

The two apparently unseen security guards immediately stand guard beside the door. Guess that’s your cue. Nodding to Ahri, the three of you open the door to a welcome sight. Sivir is there, albeit looking a lot of panicked and confused than she usually does. Her usual delivery uniform is still on, though she seems to have tied a jacket around her waist.

 

Upon hearing the 3 of you enter, her eyes immediately narrow. “...Welcome to Azir’s Pizzeria. What would you like to order.”

 

You smirk under your mask. Guess she can’t tell it’s you… seems like you’ll have to remind her. “Relax. I only want one thing…”

 

Tugging your mask under your chin, you fold your sunglasses and pocket them. “Pizza… without the cheese.”

  


Her eyes suddenly widening, to your utter surprise, she jumps over the counter and slugs you in the shoulder. “YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHERE THE FU-” She’s suddenly cut off by your panicked hand.

 

“Relax, Siv! I’m really sorry about just disappearing like that. I have an explanation, I swear. Let’s sit down and talk, okay?”

 

She still seethes with anger, but eventually relents and sits herself down onto one of the tables. Quickly combining several tables together, she pulls out several other chairs for Ahri and Akali. Ahri shoots you a worried glance, and Akali seems to be reaching for something under her coat. “Ahri, Akali. Relax. Siv won’t stab me, if that’s what you’re thinking.

 

She gives you that scowl you’re so familiar with. “I’ll be tempted too in a second if you don’t sit the fuck down and explain where the hell you been that last couple months!”

 

You sigh and kick up your legs. “Well, sit tight, cause this is gonna be a long one. Before that, why dont the two of you introduce yourselves?” You say, gesturing to the two girls with you.

 

Ahri nods and holds her hand out. “Hi, I’m Ahri. Thanks for taking care of Y/N back then. He’s a bit of an idiot.”

 

Sivir snorts. “Psh, trust me, I kn- Wait. Wait wait, back it up a bit, did you just say your name was Ahri? Ahri fucking **L/N**?!” She nearly screams, suddenly brushing idle strands of hair from her face and straightening her posture.

 

Stifling a giggle, Ahri replies, “Yup! I assume you’ve heard of me?” Sivir only gawks and darts her eyes between you and Ahri.

 

Quickly whipping out her phone, she scrolls and taps before shoving it towards you. It’s your Twitter page, along with some screenshots from various media articles that had detailed information about you, with some pictures taken from when Akali moved in. “You! This is YOU!”

 

You chuckle nervously and rub the back of your neck. “Heh… yeah, that’s me…” With that, she drops her phone onto the table, and rubs her eyes in frustration. “Okay… run this back to me: You just somehow disappear for a couple months, come back in the most expensive looking clothes I’ve ever seen in my life, along with Ahri herself and some sexy looking ninja chick?!”

 

Akali blushes and diverts her eyes, while Ahri simply fluffs her tails idly. “Yes… I uh, did all that, and a bit more.”

 

She sighs and slumps in her chair. “Explain. _Please._ ”

  
  
  


And so, you tell her everything. Ahri finally finding you, moving in with her, albeit removing some of the… _steamier_ bits out. You then tell her about your newfound anonymous fame, producing music for your sister.

 

She whistles as she scrolls through your twitter page. “Shit, Y/N. Didn’t realize that you had this much clout to your name.”

 

You wave nonchalantly. “Nobody knows my real name or face. I’ll have to reveal myself sooner or later, but for now i’d like to stay anonymous.”

 

Sighing to herself for what feels like the millionth time, she slips her phone back into her pocket. “Still, would’ve been nice to have some warning before you just left like that... “ She says, grumbling to herself.

 

Ahri speaks up. “I know, and I’m sorry about that. I pulled him out of that apartment pretty abruptly, I didn’t think he had such a close friend with him.” She says with a tinge of guilt.

 

“Eh, don’t sweat it. At least I finally know now that you’re okay. Would be bummed to think that my pizza buddy just left like that.”

 

You give her a knowing smirk. “Remember, the best pizza…”

 

She returns that smirk, full force. “ _Is one without cheese!” ,_ The two of you say in unison, fistbumping each other and giggling like a pair of idiots. Ah, you missed this.

 

Ahri looks between the two of you with a confused look on her face. “What’s this about a pizza without cheese?”

 

“Oh, when Y/N first started working here, he was so tired from not being used to waking up so early. Obviously, this didn’t bode well. So the first pizza he ever made was literally everything you’d expect on a pizza… except he didn’t put any cheese on it.”

 

You giggle and punch her in the shoulder. “S-Shut up, god damn, I’m gonna get a heart attack from laughing!”

 

Akali speaks up suddenly. “Speaking of pizza… you mind if I can get a slice? I completely forgot to eat breakfast this morning.”

 

You click your tongue at her. Seriously?! A protein shake doesn’t equal breakfast! “Akali, how many times do I have to tell you, the protein shake is BEFORE your workout, it’s not meant to be breakfast! Just ask me for some food next time, okay?”

 

She giggles and smirks at you, her black mask tucked underneath her chin. “Yes sir.” She says with a mock salute. Brat.

 

Sivir raises an eyebrow at this. “You three seem awfully close… what’s the story with you all?”

 

Ahri gives a sultry giggle and latches onto your arm, nuzzling against you. “Oh… we’re _very_ close.” Akali, seeing this, gives you the most adorable pout you’ve ever seen. Getting up and pulling her chair next to yours, she simply takes your hand with hers. Content with her conquest, she returns to browsing on her phone.

 

Sivir blanches. “W-What the fuck? Are you guys like… dating or something?”

 

Giggling to herself, Ahri simply sways her tails left and right, occasionally brushing against you. How does she keep them so soft?

 

“Jesus christ… what the hell have you gotten into, Y/N?”

 

You shrug. “Something real fuckin’ good, I’ll tell you that much.”

 

Sivir shakes her head and stands up. “Well, I guess the least I can do is give you guys something to eat. What do you guys want?”

  


Akali speaks up. “Pepperoni, please. Some garlic if you can.”

 

Suddenly interested, Ahri chimes in. “Bacon and sausage, please. Along with some water for all of us.”

 

You give her _the_ look. _That_ look that she definitely knows. She narrows her eyes and gives a knowing smirk. “Ah. You want _that._ ”

 

Only giving her a simple nod, she nods gravely as she heads off to the kitchen. Kicking your legs back up, you lean into Akali’s shoulder. “You sure you can eat junk food right now? I don’t want that to affect your training.”

 

She chuckles softly. “Relax. I can train that all off tomorrow.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sivir makes her appearance yet again! Azir is now a regular bird-faunus. Woop woop.
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully I did Sivir some justice besides that short ass chapter I did for her wayback when.


	22. Pizza Time pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza time just got even more pizzaier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome to another chapter of FTR. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoy the story, leave a comment!

While the three of you sit waiting, you all scroll through your Twitter feed, sighing at the explosive amount of notifications you’re getting. Oh well… Time to face the music. Pun intended.

  
  


Ahri taps Akali and you on the shoulder with two tails. “Guys, selfie.” You and Akali roll your eyes as you position yourselves behind her. Akali simply gives a peace sign, while you give a casual salute. With that, Ahri hums happily as her tails sway side to side. How cute.

  


Sitting back in your seats, you gesture to Akali, hopefully getting message across that you should check your feeds. With a quick nod, the two of your check your Twitter pages.

  
  
  
  


 

  * **_**_@gumihoahriii_**_**



 

 

**_“at azir’s pizzeria with my babies~”_ **

  


Snorting, you reply to her tweet.

  
  


 

  * **_**_Reply to @gumihoahriii from @miraiiiprod_**_**



 

 

**_“That’s right, so that means you all need to go buy your pizza here. Do it._ **

  
  


 

  * **_**_Reply to @gumihoahriii from @rogue_akali_**_**



 

 

**_“It’s not bad.”_ **

  
  
  


Content with helping out the place somehow, you hum as you slip your phone back into your pocket. Hopefully this surge of attention can bring in a ton of profit.

  


With a sound of a heavy kitchen door opening, Sivir comes out with 3 plates of pizza. One with pepperoni sprinkled with garlic, one with sausage and bacon, and one…

  


One with just _cheese._

  


Akali and Ahri both stare at you with an odd expression. “Uh… Sivir? I don’t mean to be rude, but isn’t that pizza… missing some toppings?” Ahri asks, head tilted in confusion.

  


She chuckles and gestures to you. “Don’t ask me, that’s just what he likes. Weirdo, I know.” She says, wiping her hands with a cloth.

  


Akali simply shakes her head and bites into her pizza, shuddering in delight as soon as she tastes it. Ahri does the same, her tails still swaying behind her.

  


“Nice to see you still got it, Sivir.”

  


“Please, this is nothing compared to my dads pizzas. Sadly, he’s uh… come down with the flu. So, I’ve been here running the shop in his stead.” As she says this, you can’t help but feel like she seems a bit sad after admitting that. Odd.

  


You hum in acknowledgement. “Hmm, what a shame. I guess you haven’t been able to run deliveries, haven’t you?”

  


She sighs and sits on a spare chair, then slumps down. “Yeah, you’re completely right. We haven’t been able to pull a decent profit for a while, but we’ll manage.”

  


Seeing her distress, Ahri pouts slightly. “Aw, Sivir. Relax, you’ll manage! In fact, I have some gifts to help you out with that.”

  


“So, first things first, we need to take a picture together. We’ll print it out, and you’ll hang this on your wall. I’ll also sign it for good measure.”

 

Sivir gawks, her mouth opening and closing. “A-Are you sure? Please, you don’t need to do th-”

  


She’s shushed by a familiar tail poking her mouth. “You’re right, I don’t _need_ to do this, I _want_ to do this. You helped out Y/N when he needed it the most, and it’ll be embarrassing if I don’t help someone who did him so much good.”

  


Shaking her head out of her stupor, Sivir nods. “Okay… okay I can roll with this. I can just print out a picture from my phone.” Pulling out her phone, Ahri quickly fixes herself up and positions herself. Posing a peace sign, Sivir snaps the photo. Giggling to herself, you swear you hear her mutter about this being the best day of her life…

  
  


“Now, for the 2nd gift.” Pulling out a sleek, black envelope with the K/DA logo on it, she slides it across the table. “This is $500,000 in cash. I want you to take this and use it for your father's hospital fees.”

  


Instantly, she stiffens as she narrows her eyes. “How the hell do you know about that?” She says, scowling.

  


Ahri puts up both of her hands in show of good faith. “I have contacts. As soon as Y/N mentioned your name, I looked into your background. Your father, he recently had a stroke. Am I correct?”

  


Sivir visibly deflates and stares at the ground. “...Yeah. He had one a couple days ago, he’s been cooped up in the hospital ever since. We’ve been fucked lately in profits due to the temporary hiatus of deliveries, and because there’s basically only one person running the store. We just can’t afford to have someone on payroll right now.”

  


You look at her with sympathy, but never pity. She hated that. “Fuck… that’s rough Sivir. I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

  


She waves with dismissal. “It’s fine. I’m just worried, you know? He’s getting older and older, and I’m not sure how I’ll pay off his hospital fees.”

  


Ahri points to the letter. “With that, that’s how. Please, just take it. Y/N and I owe you that much.”

  


Sivir looks at it reluctantly, before gingerly pocketing it. “Thank you, Ahri. Y/N. Seriously… you don’t know how much this means to me, seriously. My dads really the only thing I have left, you know?”

  


You look at Ahri with a loving smile. “Yeah… I know how you feel.” Sivir takes a deep breath and stands up. “Well, guess I’ll have to print this picture out right now. Don’t worry, this should only take a couple minutes. Help yourself to some soda in the fridge.”

  
  


As she steps into an employee only room, Akali and Ahri continue to munch on their food with glee. Seems like they were both pretty hungry. Casually picking up your slice, you sink your teeth into it. Ah… tastes just as you remember it. If only Azir were here.

  
  


After several moments of comfortable silence, Ahri speaks up. “Ugh… Food coma. I’m tired, I don’t wanna eat out anymore…”

  


You click your tongue .”Tsk. No, you made a reservation and we’re not letting that money go to waste. Plus, we still need to promote the teaser, don’t we?”

  


“Promote? I uh… think we’ve kinda got that on lockdown.” She gestures behind her, the many people snapping photos through the glass and _many_ reporters shout questions through the glass.

  


Huh. When did that happen? “Well… shit. Were they there the whole time?” Ahri chuckles and swipes with disinterest on her phone. “Yeah, since people leaked out that we were here. Here, check out the #kda tag on Twitter. Trending here in Piltover.”

  


Quickly swiping to the tag, you do indeed notice the amount of attention it’s getting. Several close up pictures of the K/DA logo and the POP/STARS symbols are being analyzed and enhanced everywhere. Interestingly enough, many tweets are also about you. Many pictures were snapped here, including that moment when Akali and Ahri both snuggled up against you.

  


That’s…  bad.

  
  


 

  * **_**_ye lol that’s def mirai, same black mask and body figure when they first showed themselves_**_**


  * **_Yeah but are they a girl or guy tho lol_**


  * **_Idk, probably wont find out till they want us to know, hasnt revealed anything about themselves thats important_**


  * **_Lmao, Akali and Mirai bot have matching masks. That’s fucking adorable_**


  * **_Of course, didn’t you see how she melted into them??? The girls eyes were full of love_**


  * **_who is this cunt, and why the fuck is he so close to ahri, fuckkkkkk_**


  * **_Not only ahri, but akali as well? Wtf man, this is some bullshit_**



 

  
  
  


Rolling your eyes, you can only sigh as you slap your phone down onto the table. Great, more shit to wade through once you get home. Oh well.

  


Hearing Ahri giggle in a familiar mischievous tone, you raise an eyebrow. “What did you do now, Ahri?”

  


“Hehe… oh nothing. Just a little bit of teasing, that’s all.” Uh, what? What teasing? She hasn’t even said anything…

  


 

  * **_**_New tweet from @gumihoahriii_**_**



 

 

**_“tbh i wonder how @miraiiiprod is so soft.. so nice to cuddle with ♡”_ **

  
  


You sigh in exasperation as you facepalm. Seriously? Could your sister _stop_ being such a flirt that definitely doesn’t turn you on?

  


Hearing Akali snicker, you narrow your eyes as you get yet another notification.

  


 

  * **_**_New tweet from @rogue_akali_**_**



 

 

**_“Ahri isnt wrong. They’re so warm as well… like melting into a pillow.”_ **

  
  
  


Aaaaaand your day has just gotten better. Or worse? When did your life get this complicated?

 

Sighing as you lean into Ahri’s shoulder, you close your eyes. “You two are despicable.” Ahri giggles and pets your head. Akali scoots in even closer and wraps her hand around yours, much tighter this time. “Yeah, but you love us.” She says. You can almost hear the smirk underneath her mask.

  


After a while, Sivir comes out holding a large picture, the selfie she took with Ahri now in a nice wooden frame. Holding a sharpie pen, she meekly hands it to Ahri. “Thanks, Ahri. This means alot to me, and I know Azir will be fucking _pumped_ once he hears about this. When you all leave, I’m heading straight to the hospital.”

  


Ahri chuckles and waves her hand dismissively before signing the frame. “Don’t worry about it, you’re welcome. In return though, we’ll call you for pizza. We expect the best~” She says in a singsong voice. Rummaging through her purse, she hands Sivir what looks to be a barcode ID tag. “This is a tag that’ll get you through the gate at my house. One flash at this to the guards, they’ll let you in with no hassle.” 

  


Sivir gently holds it in her palms, eyes widening in shock. Thankfully, she calms down and sticks it inside her wallet. “No problem. You guys’ll get the best pizza, I swear.” With that, Ahri stands up.

  


“Well, I think we’ve overstayed our welcome. Head over to the hospital, Sivir. We’ll get the crowd out of here, be sure to lock up.”

  


Sivir nods hastily and darts into the backroom, probably to change. Well, time to go to this fancy restaurant Ahri and Akali were talking about. Stretching your limbs, you stand up to follow Ahri. Suddenly, your sister wraps a tail around your arm and latches it to grip her waist. Seeing this, Akali simply opts to grab your hand, smiling as she does so.

  


You only sigh in exasperation. “Ugh… yes, you two? What do you need?” Ahri smiles coyly.

  


“Don’t try and fool us, little brother. You _like_ showing off how much we love you, don’t you?” You blush and dart your eyes to the ground. Was it THAT obvious?!

  


“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You stammer. Yeah right, this couldn’t have been anymore obvious!

  


Akali snickers. Leaning into your shoulder with a sexy curve, she bites your earlobe playfully. “Relax… we love you. You’re ours, and we’re yours. That’s all there is to it… we don’t mind you showing us off, you know? In fact, we _enjoy_ hinting to the world that you’re ours.”

  


You shudder as the shouting beyond the glass windows gets even louder, and the flash of camera shutters just got even more freque Your day just got a lot busier...

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, let's just say you guys are in Piltover, albeit VERY loosely. Use your imagination. 
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter will be the restaurant thing, and even more gratuitous amounts of PDA. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	23. Like Clockwork (LEMON) (REVAMP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fancy dinner, and a night filled with lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, welcome to a new chapter of FTR.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: Wow, I realized Ahri had like, 1 sentence of smut and that was it. How could I forget that? I'll be sure to thoroughly check my drafts next time. Sorry about that.

Waving to the crowd as you three step outside the pizzeria, holding your two loving girls hands outside. Thankfully, your blushing face is obscured by your matching face mask with Akali. Ahri is currently smiling at the reporters, charming them with her mature, sexy appeal. Akali is simply gazing at them while browsing her phone, still clutching your hand. Every so often, she looks at you and squeezes your hand, like a reminder to show you that she’s still there.

  


You simply lead them to the car, waving away any reporters asking questions at you. You internally groan as you think of the amount of articles are going to be written all about this incident. This… this _sucks._

  


Eh, it could be worse.

  


Entering the car, the security guards that previously were in the car are now nowhere to be seen. Does Ahri run some sort of phantom security force?!

  


Leading the two girls inside the car, you let out a relieved sigh as you pull away from the crowd. Akali does the same, leaning onto your shoulder. “Ugh… you okay kiddo?” She says, eyes closing tiredly.

  


“I should be asking _you_ that. Getting better with large crowds?” You ask, pecking her on the cheek. “Just take my hand if you need me, okay?”

  


She pulls down her mask, revealing a bright smile. Pulling you in for a kiss, her tongue wrestles for yours for dominance, moaning as she pulls away, leaving a line of spit as you two pull away.

  


“I will, Master.”

  


Seeing this, Ahri pouts and prods you in the side with her tails. “What about me?! I’m here too!”

  


Chuckling nervously, you pull her in for another kiss, what could be the harm? Just a little bit of fun will be okay. She kisses you back, albeit much more rough and passionate. With Akali, she wanted things to be gentle with only a hint of being rough. With Ahri? She wanted nothing but _you._

  


Instantly, Ahri slams her lips onto yours with sudden force, surprising you. Licking everything she can feel with her tongue as she moans in pleasure. She grips the collar of your jacket and wraps her arms around your neck. Suddenly jumping into your lap, she wraps her legs around you as she struggles to keep her cries of pleasure to herself.

  
  


Hazily moving your eyes towards Akali, her hand is tucked inside her shorts, her fingers rapidly rubbing her crotch in a futile attempt to get rid of the itch, her breath coming in heavy heaps as she slowly leans back into her chair. Thank god a small, sliding glass door separates you all from the driver…

  


Patting her on the back, you tap out. Best not to get too heated before dinner. Well, you say that, but the arching bulge in your pants definitely does not agree.

  


Whining, she pulls away and narrows her eyes at you. “Tonight. With Akali.” She says, still gripping your collar. Akali has stopped masturbating and now stares at you with a gaze filled with lust, making you second guess your decision to stop.

  
  


Fuck… the aching boner in your pants is begging for release, but you’re also hungry. A hungry nut is a _bad_ nut. “I promise… we’ll have fun tonight. So get off and calm yourself down, okay?”

  


Pouting, she does as you say and sits back in her previous seat next to you. Akali, still sitting next to you, grips your arm as she brings it between her legs. Hissing, you reprimand her. “Akali, _no._ We’re almost at the restaurant… when we come home, I’ll fuck you and Ahri as much as you want, okay?”

  


She shakes her head and stares at you with desperation, her body wracked with pleasure, screaming for release. You can’t just leave her like this… could you?

  


Switching your gaze to Ahri, she raises an eyebrow and smirks slowly. Giving you a thumbs up, she opts to lay on your shoulder, holding your right arm as she does so.

  


Sighing, you slowly snake your way into Akalis shorts, her breaths heavier than ever. “Please… Please Y/N! I… I need to cum, please!”

  


Giving a nod, you slowly rub your fingers over her sensitive clit, her incredibly wet pussy making _very_ lewd sounds against your drenched fingers. She grinds her hips against your hand, whining as she desperately tries to cum. Gently pushing your fingers inside of her, she gasps as her eyes roll back in pleasure, feeling your already drenched hand get even _more_ wet. Collapsing back into her seat, you slowly tug your hand out of her shorts. Hopefully that’s all she needs for now… she’ll have to hold off until we’ve had dinner.

  


Ahri looks at you with a sly grin and tosses you a travel pack of tissues. “Not bad, brother. How’d she feel?”

  


Gingerly wiping your hand, you blush slightly. “...Tight. And wet… so, so wet.” Sighing to yourself, you slowly part Akali’s bangs from irritating her forehead. Leaning into Ahri’s shoulder yet again, you get some well deserved rest. Even if it’s just a short nap...

  
  
  
  


You’re awoken by someone slowly shaking you awake. Groaning in grogginess, you slowly open your eyes and look out the window. Instead of a small, quaint pizzeria, you’re introduced to a grand restaurant of massive proportions. The stairway leading up to the door is pure marble and reflects the light, almost magically. It’s maybe 5 stories tall, a massive clocktower is on the very top. This place is fucking _massive,_ and most definitely expensive.

  


Seeing your gawking face, Ahri pokes you in the face with one of her tails. “That was my reaction too, you never really get used to it, no matter how many times you come over here. This place is big, maybe too big. Celebrities go here all the time, so the staff won’t hassle us. Welcome to the Clocktower, little brother.”

  


Akali looks up from her phone and stares at you with the same lust filled gaze as before. You quickly cut that off with a quick bop to the forehead. “No, bad girl. We’ll eat some hopefully delicious food, _then_ we’ll have fun at home. Okay?”

  


She frowns playfully and holds your hand. Well, better than nothing. “The Clocktower, huh? Christ, the place is massive…”

  


“Yeah, for sure. Only the elite of the elite get to go here. There’s normally a dress code, but I’ve been here too many times for any of the staff to care. You’re with me, so there shouldn’t be any problems. We’ll be dining waaaaaaaaaaaaay up there.” She points to the massive clocktower. Squinting, you can see a booth with lavish looking chairs and tables. Yeah, that’s expensive.

  


“Well, time to get out I guess.” Making your way to the door, you open it and your clothes sway slightly at the cool night air. It’s quite pleasant. Ahri gestures to a nearby valet.

  


Bowing slightly,he speaks in a low, baritone voice. “Welcome back, ma’am. The usual?” he says, awaiting your sisters orders.

 

“Here, you know the spot.” She says, tossing her keys in the air, the valet snatches it with ease and immediately gets into the car.

  


The three of you make your way into the Clocktower, and are immediately overwhelmed by the sheer… richness of everything here. Is that a jewel encrusted fountain you see in the middle of the waiting area?!

  


Several waiters of various genders line up in an orderly fashion. “Welcome back, ma’am. Table for three, correct?”

  


Ahri simply nods. “Yes, we’ll be dining at the highest level today.” Several other rich looking customers look at your sister with a mix of envy, and curiosity, mostly directed at you.

  


Smirking slowly, Ahri wraps her arms around yours. “My date will be with us today, please make todays meals especially amazing.” Seeing this, Akali does the same, opting to just wrap her hand around yours, as she usually does. She likes it simple, after all.

  


Several diners gasp and whisper to each other excitedly, trying to figure out who you are and why you’re so close to Ahri.

  


“ _My… is that the famed Mirai that’s been trending all over?”_

 

_“Their body seems to be quite fit…”_

Thankfully your face is obscured by your regular black mask, so at least you have a slight sense of privacy. Making your way to the elevator, you’re taken several floors up until you reach the highest point. The three of you walk out, instantly cooled by the crisp night air. Walking to the edge, you peer down as the myriad of lights, fueled by the night life of the city. Ahri and Akali walk up to you and look down.

  


“Nice and chill up here. Thankfully it isn’t too cold.” You say, rustling your jacket. “If you guys need my jacket, just ask.”

  


Ahri kisses you on the cheek. It gives you some warmth. “How sweet. We’ll be fine, won’t we Akali?”

  


Akali simply nods and takes hold of your hand again. As silent as ever, at least in public.

  


And so, the three of you dine peacefully. There’s an incredible selection of everything here it seems, from every culture under the sun. It’s nice to dine outside without the raucous public hassling you at every turn. Normally, you’d despise that kind of treatment… but for your two girls, you’d endure it.

  
  


**_30 MINUTES LATER_ **

  


With a covered burp, you slump down into your chair. That… that was a _lot_ of fucking food. Looking at Akali, she’s simply playing a game on her phone again.

  


Did you expect anything else?

  


Diverting your gaze to your sister, you notice she’s staring at you… with a familiar looking gaze. Suspiciously like the one Akali gave you in the car. She wriggles around slightly in her chair. Sighing to yourself, you sit beside her and whisper into her ear. “Fine. Let’s go home, okay?”

  


She nods gratefully. “Sorry… After eating I just get a bit worked up… let’s go home.”

  


Gesturing to Akali, she shuts off her phone and slips it back into her pocket. Walking up to her, you whisper into her ear, “We’re going home.”

  


Her eyes widen as she immediately sets off to the elevator. “Let’s fucking go then!”

  
  


The three of you head back down after gathering all your belongings and freshening yourselves up. Ignoring the now continued whispers from the various patrons of the restaurant, you hold the two girl’s hands as you lead them out of here, eager to go home as well. They put the best stoic face as they can.

  


Sighing with relief, you guys finally head back inside the car. As soon as the three of you are secure and are driving away from the parking lot, Akali pounces on you, crashing her lips against yours. After the sudden rough entrance, she eventually loosens into a gentle makeout session, albeit with the usual amount of tongue. You wouldn’t have it either way. Wrapping your arms around her soft neck, you pull her in for a loving embrace as you push into her deeper. Grinding herself onto your crotch, you tap her on the nose playfully.

  


“Not yet. At home… and then we can fuck like there’s no tomorrow. I promise.”

  


Whining softly, she buries her face into your shoulder as you turn your attention to Ahri, her tails wagging rapidly behind her, her eyes burning with passion a need for _you._

  


“Kiss me right the fuck _now._ ”

  


Being tugged into another makeout session with your inviting sister, your lips slowly become even more raw. Not that you’re complaining. She bites your lip as she continues to kiss you over and over, her eyes glassy, hazed over with pure lust.

  
  


The growing bulge in your pants gets tighter and tighter, making you groan as you want nothing more but to cum just like the two girls vying for your affection, tempted to pull down your pants and to fuck them ri-

  


Wait. We’re home!

  


Pushing off Ahri, you gesture to the window. “L-Look. We’re home… Let’s go in, okay?”

  


The two giving you a growl, they both grab your hands as they step out of the car. Ahri simply throws the keys to the driver and continues to drag you to the house. Not even able to take off your shoes, you’re pounced by your resident ninja and sultry fox as they rip off your clothing one by one. Soon, you all make your way to Ahri’s bed. Akali takes off her top, burying your face in her perky tits as she grits her teeth, struggling to keep in her moans as you suck on her stiff nipples. Ahri tugs off her clothes as well as yours, pressing her face to your bulge as she inhales your scent.

  


“F-Fuck… you smell so fucking _good,_ I’m gonna cum just from smelling you…”

  


Still blinded by Akalis boobs, you grip Ahri’s head and push her close to your bulging cock, your boxers becoming slightly damp with leaking pre-cum. Akali whimpers in pleasure as you continue to suck on her now damp nipples, her hands gripping your hair as she grinds her sopping pussy against your arm.

  


Gasping for air, you pull away from Akali’s chest, much to her displeasure. “A-Ahri… suck it, please… I want to cum just as much as you guys, p-please!”

  


Akali pushes her chest back to you as you groan, continuing to suck on her stiff nipples. You could do this all night…

  


Feeling your boxers being pulled down, Ahri strokes it gently, tipping you to the edge of cumming already. Could you really be blamed? After several agonizingly slow strokes, she kisses the tip of your cock, making you shudder in pleasure as you’re pulled away from Akali’s chest.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Akali lays with her legs spread for you, her thumb slowly caressing her sensitive clit, breaths of desperation heaving from her as she desperately claws at your arm, bringing your hand towards her soft pussy.

  


You insert two fingers inside her, getting a slight mewl as her legs twitch and shake. Her walls squeeze around your hand as you slowly thrust your fingers in and out of her sopping wet hole, staining the bedsheets and your hand with her scent. Finally ending her kitten-like licking, Ahri slowly envelopes your cock down her throat, her hums of delight sending vibrations down your throbbing member.

  


Her obscene slurping makes you buck your hips against her, sending even more of your dick down her throat, making her eyes roll back slightly. She pulls out slowly, breathing heavily.

 

“Holy… shit. I keep underestimating how fucking big this viper is.” She says, aligning her dripping pussy onto your member. Plunging down, you scream in agonizing pleasure as you erupt load after load into her inviting womb, as Ahri yelps in surprise and pleasure. "Jeez, eager much?" She says, slowly stroking your member.

  


Kissing the tip of your cock, you're finally hard again as she lines up her dripping pussy to your cock for the second time, her breath hitched and coming in heavy pants. With a quick thrust, she plunges all the way down to the base of your cock, her eyes rolling back and ears twitching rapidly. She pumps up and down, her warm, inviting crotch milking your cock, eager to eat up all the stored up jizz left in your balls.   
  


 

"Ah! Ah, hoooolllyyyy ffffuuuuccccckkk...~" She squeals out, her pussy suddenly clamping down on you. "C-Cumminggggggg..." She manages to squeak out, her tight, foxy pussy creaming your cock as she spasms from her orgasm. With a groan, you also erupt inside her. Cum erupts inside her velvety folds, her defenseless womb drinking up all your baby juice as you grab her tits as a makeshift love handle, your groans of pleasure echoing throughout the room.

 

Popping your cock out of her with a satisfying pop, she gazes at you with a lustful grin. "G-Good one, little brother... but I think you're missing out a certain someone next to you."

 

Akali is still using your hand as a masturbation toy, moaning as her other free hand is pinching the same nipple you were sucking on earlier.

  


“Y-Y/N… Please… I can’t take it anymore, I need to feel you inside me, please… I-I can’t deal with the emptiness, please…” She whimpers out, her fingers pathetically thrusting inside. As she says this, Ahri smirks and holds Akali to her chest. She gives you a wink, and you nod in response. Positioning your now recently hardened cock to her crotch, you slowly push your way inside, as the dampness only gets more and more intense.

  


Thrusting in and out of her, you slowly buck your hips against hers as she squeezes your cock with everything she has, as if trying to milk all the cum out of you. She chants your name like a mantra as her legs lock you, as if stopping you from pulling out. “No! Don’t… don’t pull out! I want to feel the warmth again, please…” She whines as you continue to fuck her as much as she wants.

  


Ahri leans over to lick your lips. “Still tastes like me. Good. You have my express permission to cum everything you got inside her… mark her pussy as _yours._ ” She says, holding Akali’s head with an almost motherly gentleness.

  


Gritting your teeth, you groan as you a unleash torrents of semen inside her, slowly thrusting as your bucket loads of cum inside her defenseless womb. She doesn’t even squeal, her mouth unable to process any forms of speech as her voice cracks. Her eyes rolled back, Akali seems to pass out back on the bed as you pull out with a lewd, sloppy squelch. Just like with Ahri, all your cum simply flows out as it stains the sheets with your virile seed.

  


Panting in exhaustion, position Akali into something more comfortable and lay her down next to you. Reaching over to Ahri, you gently caress her ears as she snuggles into your chest. “D-Did that do it for you two…?”

  


The only response you get is soft snoring from the two girls you just freshly fucked, lying next to you side by side. Guess that’s the only answer you’ll get.

  


Closing your eyes, you fall asleep to Ahri’s sweet scent…

  
  
  
  


**_POV SWITCH: AHRI_ **

  
  
  


Hearing my little brother fall asleep, I sigh in content as I comb my fingers through his hair. I really don’t know what i’d do without him anymore…

  


Hearing a vibration on my nightstand, I pick up my phone. Oh, a text from Eve? Finally!

  
  


_Evelynn: Hello. Just wanted to see how you were doing. I’ve been reading the articles about you three. How was dinner at Clockwork?_

 

_Ahri: not bad! we had a good time, actually. how are things with ur agency? they finally fix their mistakes?_

 

_Evelynn: Ha, good one. They’re making steady progress, I’d say we’re relatively close to being finished._

 

_Ahri: good good. we just had a nice little threesome here~ my little brother packs quite the snake in his pants._

 

_Evelynn: Oh? Now you have my interest. I haven’t had any action in so long, after all…_

 

_Ahri: he fucked me and akali stupid, i havent felt that full in a long, long time_

 

_Evelynn: Now I have to meet him. Once I’m done here, I’ll head straight over. These fools who waste my time trying to seduce me make me scoff, the amateurs._

 

_Ahri: lol, glad to see ur enjoying ur downtime. dont forget to text me if u have any updates, k?_

 

_Evelynn: Sure, I’ll make sure you know first. I’ll let you lot sleep. I’m looking forward to tasting him._

 

_Ahri: no hurting him too badly, okay?? hes still my little brother, i dont want to see him getting hurt too badly. i dont think my heart could handle seeing him get hurt_

 

_Evelynn: Don’t worry, I won’t hurt him. Too badly._

 

_Ahri: EVE!!!!_

 

 _Evelynn: Relax, I kid. Have a good night._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Eve finally is introduced in the form of text messages. Better than nothing, right?
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the lemon. I'll try and describe the sex better in future chapters.


	24. Sick as a Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your foxy sister gets a fever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, two chapters so soon? Praise me, dear readers. Be sure to read the previous chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome to another chapter of FTR.

Waking up hearing a fit of coughs, you groggily open your eyes as you get bearing for your surroundings. After having fun last night, you fell asleep. Akali is absent, probably training. Gazing at the clock, it’s currently 11 AM. Well, you’re late for breakfast. Your stupor is interrupted by yet another fit of coughs.

  


Worriedly, you gaze down at your sister next to you. Her face is flushed, and looks a bit pale. Oh no… is she…?

  


Rushing as quietly as you can, you make your way to the bathroom and look through the cabinet. Finding a thermometer, you gently wake your sister. “Sis? I need you to open your mouth, okay? I need to take your temperature, I think you’re sick.” With a sickly groan, she slowly opens her mouth.

  


Sticking the thermometer under her tongue, you wait for the beep. After 20 seconds, the thermometer beeps. Fuck, 102 degrees (38.8 c)… she’s got a fever, alright. Sighing to yourself, you walk over back to the bathroom and find a small rag. Folding it up in a small rectangle, you run it over the cold sink water, wringing it slightly. You walk back to your sister, and she looks pretty miserable. Placing the cloth onto her forehead, you gentle rustle her awake.

  


“Sis? You have a fever. You are staying in bed _all_ day today, no exceptions. I’ll get you some light food, okay? Eggs and toast.”

  


She simply groans and sticks her hand out. Taking it, you squeeze her hand and sit down on the edge of the bed.

 

“S-Sorry, Y/N. I think I got sick from last night…” You sigh and wipe some sweat off her forehead. “Idiot… I told you to tell me if you got cold.”

  


Getting up, you run your fingers through her hair. They’re slightly damp with sweat. Guess you’ll have to give her a bath later. “Right, I’ll go back your food. Don’t force yourself to eat all of it, okay? I'll be back with your medicine.”

  


She nods and closes her eyes again. Making your way out of the room and into the kitchen, you spot Akali giving off a tired sigh and covered in sweat. “Sup kiddo? You look pretty worried,” she says, raising an eyebrow. “Did something happen?”

  


“Ahri’s got a fever, I’m gonna spend the day taking care of her.” Her eyes widen.

  


“Shit, alright. No problem, I can make my own food.”

  


You sigh as you run your fingers through your hair. “Sorry Akali. I’ll make it up to you when she gets better.” She giggles and pecks you on the cheek before walking off. Making your way to the kitchen, you cook some eggs and toast. After several minutes, you head back to Ahri’s room and lay the tray next to her nightstand. Going through her medicine cabinet, you find…

  


Nothing. Ugh, seriously? Guess you’ll have to go out and buy some yourself…

  


Taking a post it note from her table, you write down the following.

  


_Hey Ahri, went to go buy some medicine. I’ll be fine, so you get some rest. Love you._

 

 _P.S_ **_Eat your fucking food and do NOT get out of bed unless you need to use the bathroom! Call me if you need me._ **

  


Sticking it to the tray, you undress yourself and hop into the shower. Smelling like sweat and sex, you’re grateful to finally wash that all off. Putting on a simple outfit, a pair of jeans and a nice grey sweater, you make your way to Akali’s room.

  


Knocking on the door, the door creaks open as you spot your ninja as she looks you curiously. “Sup, Master?”

  


“Seriously? First kiddo, now master?”

  


She shrugs. “I like pet names, that’s all. What did you need?”

  


You adjust your sweater slightly. “Ahri doesn’t keep any medicine in the house, so I’m picking up some. I’ll be out for a while.”

  


She hums in acknowledgement. “Alright, cool. Mind if I tag along?”

  
  


“Hmm… not sure if that’s a good idea. People will hound us if they spot you, you know?”

  
  


Waving a hand dismissively, she makes her way to her bathroom. “Eh, don’t worry about it. Meet me outside in 10.”

  


You raise an eyebrow and shrug. Whatever, you guess. Putting on your shoes, you take a while to freshen yourself up. Even if it’s just a grocery run, you like to take the time to look decent. Making your way outside, Akali stands out there… at least you _think_ that’s Akali. Her usual unruly, wile mane of a hairstyle is now neatly parted straight down. It’s also been dyed blonde, similar to Ahri’s style. She’s wearing a outfit simple as yours, a pair of grey jeans and a sweater. It _has_ been getting rather chilly as of late…

  


She also wears some sunglasses on them, they’re mostly black with several gold engravings on the side. Those look pretty cool, actually…

  


You whistle in amazement. “Not bad, Akali. That hairstyle really suits you. Cool sunglasses, by the way.”

  


She chuckles as she takes a hold of your hand. “Thanks, Master. Should we go?”

  


“Sure. I guess I’ll be driving?” You say, holding the door for Akali.

  


“You can drive? Where’s your license?” She says, raising an eyebrow.

  


You laugh nervously and scratch your head. “Aha… well, I could never afford to take the test back then, so…”

  


She stares at you with a deadpan expression. You put your hands up. “Listen, I can drive, I swear! If you put me on the drivers ed course right now, I’d pass with flying colors.”

  


She sighs and buries her face into her palms. “Ugh, just… just don’t get us killed.”

  


Snorting in amusement, you make your way outside and into the crisp afternoon air. Perfect weather for a cruise. Wait…

  


You’ve never driven a sports car before.

  


Shit.

  


Well, what’s done is done… plus you already said all of that to Akali. Looking like a twat in front of her would destroy your ego. _Pride_ is on the line, dammit!

  


Waving towards a guard, he immediately stands straight as he awaits your orders. “I need one of Ahri’s cars. She’s sick, going to go pick up some medicine for her.” He salutes, and runs off to god knows where. You never know with these guys…

  
  


After 2 minutes or so, you’re completely unfazed by being tapped on the shoulder by the guard who left. Who also just happened to also pop out of somewhere that _definitely_ wasn’t where he ran off to earlier. Where do they come from, damn it?!

  


“Here you go sir. Someone will pull up with the car shortly.” You give a curt nod. These guys freak you out…

  
  


“So, Akali. Why’d you decide to come with me?”

  


She doesn’t look up from her phone. “Oh, I just wanted to be with you, really. Plus I kinda wanted to get out, stretch my legs a bit.”

  


You wrap an arm around her waist. “Well, I’ll try not to crash juuuust for you. Feel privileged.”

  


She rolls her eyes and gives you a quick kiss to the lips. “Trust me, I feel _honored_.”

  


After several moments, a loud rev echoes throughout the courtyard as a guard pulls up with a car. You’re no car enthusiast, but you can at least recognize an Audi, but you’re not sure which one. All you need to know is that it’s expensive and costs more than your entire being. Ah, the perks of having an internationally renowned artist as your sister.

  


Stepping into the car, you feel strangely at ease once Akali sits in the front seat with you. Getting a feel for the car, you turn on the ignition and slowly drive up to the guard booth. The guard stationed there nods at you. “Sir. Please take this ID tag. It’ll let you go through the gate without waiting for us to open it for you.”

  


“Sure. Go about your business, we’ll be on our way.” Driving out, the two of you make your way down to the shopping plaza, dead center in the middle of Piltover. The place is always bustling, but it just so happens that everything you need to get can be purchased there.

  


Akali laughs softly. “You do know that this is every girls dreams of, right? A hot guy in a nice car, driving down somewhere expensive to go shopping?”

  


You raise an eyebrow. “That so? I don’t know how you girls work. I’m just glad that you’re here with me, honestly. It’s nice to have company.”

  


Looking up from her phone, she smiles and kisses your cheek. “Love you.”

  


You blush, but keep your eyes firm on the road. “Love you too. Honestly, I’m just worried about Ahri… she never gets sick.” The audible sound of the engine is the only sound you hear. It’s pretty relaxing. “When we were younger, I got sick with a terrible case of bronchitis. I don’t know what you know of her past, but she used to be quite the delinquent. She uh… didn’t really like me back then.”

  


She looks at you skeptically. “Ahri? Ahri DeWynter _not_ loving her little brother? I think the world would implode before that happens.”

  


You chuckle softly. “Yeah, I guess it’d be that way for you, but back then she er… was quite closed off to me. She only really tolerated me because I was her brother, but that was about it.”

  


“No shit… tell me more. I’m interested in your past.”

  


“Well, I’m sure you know how much of a bad girl, delinquent she was back then right? It was around that time where I began to melt her down… kinda. I was a little shit back then, but I did love her as much as I could. Sure it hurt being dismissed by her so coldly, but in my eyes back then, it was better than spending no time at all with her.”

  


She shakes her head and lowers her seat. “You two really are a match made in heaven, you know that?”

  


“Heh, I guess you could say that. Anyways, me getting sick. Right, so when I was a kid, I got a bad case of bronchitis. This was the first time I’ve _ever_ seen my sister get so worried in my life. She was a carefree asshole at school, but she didn’t bring any of that influence towards me, or so she says.”

  


Eyes focused on the road, you contemplate on your past with serenity. “The first thing Ahri did was take me to the doctors herself. My parents were always out, so they didn’t even know until she yelled at them over the phone about it. Anyways, that was the first incident where I she genuinely wanted to love and take care of me.”

  


“Eventually, she dyed her hair back to its natural roots, which is black, by the way. She gave up that delinquent lifestyle and actually started to do well in school. She started to treat me gentler and with much more kindness, and just spent more time with me in general. Those were great years…”

  


Shifting your position, you shift yours legs slightly. “Then… one day, Ahri and my parents got into a huge fight. They fought before, obviously, but… this was the first time things got really out of hand. My dad got so mad, he chucked a vase at her full force. They yelled at each other, and Ahri stormed out of the house… and that was the last time I ever saw her for a long, long time.”

  


Taking a shaky breath, you prepare yourself. “Soon after, there was a fire. It burnt everything to a crisp, and took a lot of things away from me. It took my eye, and my parents.” Akali squeezes your shoulder, looking at you with a determined gaze. You wave her off dismissively.

  


“Relax, I told you that I was over it. I am, really. Anyways, I jumped between orphanage to orphanage, until I ended up on my own. Fast forward to Ahri finally finding me, and that was that.”

  


“Jeez… that’s fucked, Y/N. Makes me scared to think about what would’ve happened if she never found you.”

  


“It scares me too. I try not to think about it, really. I’d rather focus on you guys.”

  


She kicks your leg playfully. “Always the smooth talker.”

  


After several minutes of comfortable silence, you finally see in the distance the Piltover Plaza, the center of pretty much everything you ever needed in one convenient place. “Well, we’re here. We’re just gonna pick up some medicine, and head straight back home. I have a sick fox to take care of.”

  


“Sure, sounds good to me.”

  


After several moments of trying to find a decent parking spot, you finally spot one and park. The two of you get out the car, stretching your limbs as you do so. Clicking the lock on the keys with a satisfying _beep!_ , you make your way to the plaza. As usual, it’s bustling with life as you make your way through the crowds, adjusting you eyepatch as you do so. You garner a few odd stares, but they catch you staring and quickly look away. Akali is holding your hand as usual, and doesn’t seem to be panicking. Nice!

  


Heading inside a regular drug store, you step inside and smell the sterile air only medical places can have. Checking out the shelves, you grab a basket and fill it with whatever you need. Cough syrup, aspirin, Tylenol…

  


Nudging Akali, you grab her attention. “So, do you need anything while we’re here?”

 

She hums in thought as she puts a hand to her chin. “Hmm… I could probably head to the grocery store and get some stuff for my workout. Some vitamins and supplements, I guess.”

  


You shrug. “Sure, let me buy this and we’ll head there.” Taking your basket ot the checkout counter, you hand the cashier the basket as he scans their barcodes. Pulling out your wallet, you pull out your shiny Black card and hand it to the cashier. His eyes widen in amazement as he scans your card at the register. “H-Hello sir. First time here?”

  


You give him a simple nod. “Yes. My sister is sick, needed to pick up some stuff for her.”

  


“Alright, your total will be 44.34, sir.”

  


You shrug and point to the card. “Put it on my card.” His shirt ruffles as he scans the rest of your items, making his name tag fall off. It reads,

  


_“Hi! My name is: Ezreal!”_

  


Taking a good look at him, he seems to be the same age as you. He’s got typical blond hair. Not bad looking at all. He’s wearing a white labcoat, for whatever reason. Finishing your checkout, he hands you back your card.

  


“I noticed you have a black card, sir. What do you work as?” He says, his eyes scanning you slightly.

  


“I’m a music producer.” Giving him a wink, his eyes narrow in recognition.

  


Putting a finger to his lips, you give him a quick shush. “Shhh. Don’t make a scene, Ahri is sick right now and I need to take care of her. Taking out two hundred dollar bills, you slide it across the counter. “I take it this will shut your mouth, right?”

  


He nods rapidly and takes the bills, shoving them into his pocket. “N-No problem! I can’t believe you’re a freakin’ _guy_ though! Everyone online is trying to figure out who you are, dude!”

  


Akali tugs on your hand. “Can we go now?” She says, pouting playfully.

  


Ezreal slaps his face. “Oh, I’m so sorry sir! I’ve been holding you up. My bad, please come back soon!”

  


Smiling at him and giving him a nod, you take your bag and head outside of the clinic. Time for the grocery store!

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably wondering why I decided to have Ezreal as the clinic clerk, and my answer is that Ezreal is normal as FUCK. Thank god for that. He's also easy to write.
> 
> Also, yes he will appear in many more chapters.  
>  
> 
> Also, your name name is now canonically DeWynter! Thanks Saints Row. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed.


	25. Dealing with Pests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After shopping, you're greeted with unpleasant company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, shorter chapter for today. Next one will be the usual word count quota, sorry everyone. I've been kinda sick today and it's been affecting my writing.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and welcome to another chapter of FTR!

There’s a certain smell only a big grocery store has, really. The smell of various meats and vegetables and refrigeration is prevalent pretty much everywhere throughout the store. After getting blasted from air blowing down at you from the top of the sliding doors, you and Akali make your way into the store. Pretty big, and full of people. Typical.

  


You nudge Akali softly. “So, lead the way. Vitamins and supplements, right?”

  


“Yup. Just need some to help me out with my workout.” She says, pocketing her phone. She makes her way down to the Health isle and carefully picks out some vitamins and various other supplements. You don’t really know what they’re about, but if it doesn’t kill her, what’s the harm?

  


She taps you on the shoulder. “Alright, I picked up some Gatorade and Vitamin C for Ahri, she’ll be feeling weak for a while, so she needs some.” You smile and kiss her on the cheek. “How thoughtful. Let’s get home quickly.”

  


At this point, you notice that some other patrons of the store are looking at you with envy, mostly the guys. Some guys with their girlfriends smack their boyfriends head. Bad time to stare, guys…

  


Taking hold of her hand, you lead her to the checkout station. Paying the fee, the two of you finally make your way out of the store, glad to be away from the scrying eyes of the public.

 

“Okay, I think we’re done here. Let’s head home, I don’t wanna leave Ahri alone for too long… she does some, _weird_ things when she’s sick and alone.”

  


Akali raises an eyebrow. “Oh? Like what?”

  


“Let’s just say she does things that I’d much rather do with her when she’s not sick as a dog.”

  


She chuckles and pokes you in the side playfully. “Maybe I should get sick sometime…”

  


You roll your eyes as you take her hand yet again. “You’re such a dork. Let’s get out of here.”

  


As the two of you walk down the plaza, you notice that the stares really haven’t gone down, they actually _multiplied._ Akali does her best to seem unaffected, but the stares are obviously withering down her resolve. Leaning down into her ear, you whisper into her ear, “Relax, babe. I’m here with you, okay? Just hold my hand.”

  


She nods and grasps your hand tighter. The two of you make your way down to the car, fishing out the key from your pockets. As you throw the bags into the back of the car, you’re interrupted by the absolute _douchiest_ guy you’ve ever seen in your life.

  


Supreme shirt, Most likely a fake gucci hat, an overuse of body spray, shitty, cheap dye for his hair, this is the _epitome_ of douchery. Does this guy enjoy going out into public looking like a complete twat?

  


Ignoring him, you gesture Akali to get into the car. The overdressed douche walks to Akali and whistles. The prick is getting a bit to close to your liking. Closing your door, you storm in front of Akali. “...Is there anything you need?”

  


He laughs in his douchebag giggle. What you would give for lightning to come down on him. “Haha, yeah bro, sweet ride. Too bad it’s wasted on you, so is your girl.”

  


You raise an eyebrow and slink in disbelief. “E-Excuse me?” Was this fucker REALLY saying this to your face?

  


He throws his hands in what _looks_ like a gang symbol.

  


...Is this some sort of joke? Are you getting punked?

  


“Sup bro? Come at me bro, I’ll fuck you up, bro! fuckin’ come at me!”

  


Looking at Akali, her eye twitches with hot white rage, her fist shaking slightly. Oh dear, looks like Mount Akali is about to erupt…

  


You walk up to the guy and push him. “Back off, creep. We’re going home. Also, take a fucking shower. Not all that body spray can mask your sweaty ass body odor… blegh.”

  


His faces goes red with rage. “The fuck you say, bro? Fucking swing first! I’ll fuc-” Smirking as you see your ninja step in front of you, you move your head to the side.

  


“I’m sorry, what was that? If I were you, I’d shut my mouth and walk off with whatever shred of dignity you have. No need to look like an asshole in front of all these people.” You say, gesturing to the myriad of people filming this incident with their smartphones.

  


“Having your girl fight your battles for you, bro? Fucking coward, ‘lil beta ass bitch! Come over here so I can be-”

  


You sigh and tap Akali’s shoulder. “Akali, sick ‘em.” In a split second, Akali delivers a jab to his solar plexus. Gasping for breath with his hands on his throat, she quickly ducks under and does a sweeping kick, knocking him flat on his ass. Standing up, she plants her heel on his chest.

  


“ _Nobody_ says that shit to my boyfriend. Fucking, **_nobody._** You’re better off rotting on the ground. All insects are, in the end.” She says, growling with anger. Giving him a swift kick to the balls, he groans out in pain, the crowd going “OOOOOH!” in the process.

  


Turning her around, you give her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Good one. Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

  


She takes a deep breath and takes your hand as she always does. “Fine. Let me just move short, lanky and ugly out of the way.”

  


Dragging him by the feet, she moves him to a corner where he won’t be disturbed. Clicking the unlock button on your keys, the two of you step inside as you give a quick loud rev of the engine, for extra style points.

  


Laughing loudly, you kiss Akali on the lips. “H-Holy shit, Akali! That was fucking crazy! The way you just kicked his legs out from under him, that martial arts training really does wonders.”

  


She blushes softly and punches your shoulder. Ouch… “Oh, whatever. I’m used to performing in front of crowds, so you’re lucky. Can’t believe guys like that bitch still exist… the world continues to surprise me.”

  


“Kicked his ass though, so my day is instantly made.” You say, driving out of the plaza.

  


She rolls her eyes. “Whatever, let’s just go home already. Though, it was fun getting some live practice after all this time.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, Akali asserts her dominance over the fuckbois. Nice. 
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter will be taking care of your sultry fox.


	26. Omake: Here kitty...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and are now half-cat. Weird how life be like that sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry to those that wanted a new chapter. I'm still sick as a dog, so I've been writing some Omake's to tide you all over.
> 
>  
> 
> A new actual FTR chapter WILL be up soon. Sorry for the delay, everyone!

“It was you. You _have_ to have done something. I KNOW you Ahri, what the hell did you do?!”

 

She puts her hands up in protest. “Hey, I didn’t do anything, I swear! But… man, do those kitty ears fit you. You sure you’re not like half cat or anything? They seem perfectly natural on you.”

 

Scowling and putting your legs up on the couch, you sigh as you pinch the bridge of your nose. Ears twitching, you gaze towards Akali. She seems to be struggling in holding her laughter, taking a video of this on her phone. The traitor!

 

Your tail swaying behind you, it’s hard to control what it does. Almost like it has a mind of its own… creepy.

 

“Akali, _stop_ filming. What the hell happened? You two must have some SOMETHING, I have fucking cat ears for fucks sake!” You shout, gesturing to the feline ears on top of your head.

 

The two misfits look at eachother with a knowing look, then staring back at you.

 

You raise an eyebrow in suspicion. “W-What? What are you looking at me for?”

 

Ahri says nothing, instead moving towards you with her hands coming towards your face.

 

  
“ _Nya_!” You gasp out, hissing slightly. Clawing at her hands, your feline pupils narrowing slightly in anger.

 

Wait.

 

_Did you just fucking meow?!_

 

As the two girls laugh at your expense, you simply bury your face in your hands as you groan in annoyance. “Fuck. My. Life.”

 

Ahri struggles to stop laughing as she walks towards you, her hands in the same position as last time. Grabbing your face, you hiss at her softly. “Relax, kitty. Wow, even your eyes are slit. Yeah, you’re half cat through and through. How in the seven layers of hell did _that_ happen, though?”

 

Akali shrugs. “It’s Piltover. Stranger shit has happened here that’s considered to be _way_ worse. You have nine tails and have magic, I’m basically a ninja, Kai’Sa can move faster than tuned sports cars, and Evelynn is… Evelynn. So, this really isn’t _too_  weird.”

 

You huff in annoyance, crossing your arms. “Well, it’s weird for me! Being half cat is… is uncomfortable… kinda.”

 

“Aww, does the little kitty want some pets?” Ahri coos, raising a hand to gently caress your ears.

 

“W-What?! Don’t you daaAaaaAAaArre…?” You crow out, suddenly melting under her gentle caress.

 

Wait a second… that feels _really_ good…

 

You divert your gaze to the ground and close your eyes for the embarrassment that’s about to come. “Can… can you do that more, please?”

 

“Of course, little brother! All you had to do was ask, you know?” She says, continuing to pat your ears. Ohhhhh god, that’s the good spot… “W-Wow, this is actually really comfortable... “

 

Saying that, you relax on her lap as you purr in happiness. Seeing this, Akali comes over and sits next to you. “Really? Can I pet them too?”

 

“Sure, just… be gentle, okay?” You say softly. God, this is embarrassing… but at least you kinda feel at peace. Purring softly, you close your eyes. You could get used to this.

 

“Damn… these really do feel like cat ears. They’re so soft too!” Akali says, gently caressing your twitching ears, eliciting a purr out of you in response. Is this what actual cats feel like when they get pet?

 

Ahri squeals and suddenly pulls you in for a hug, burying your face into her chest.

 

Before, this wouldn’t be an issue. However, your senses being amplified by your newfound cat powers, your sense of smell has gotten even better, and now you’re being overwhelmed by your sisters sweet, sweet scent.

 

“You’re so _cute!_ Agh, I just want to hold you all day like this!” She says, nuzzling your still-twitching ears. T-Too many pheromes…

 

Pushing her off with a scowl, you stand up.

 

“Alright, that’s enough for now. I wann-” You’re suddenly cut off by an amazing smell. The smelliest smell of smells that smells… _smelly._

 

Stiffening slightly, your slitted eyes narrow and your ears stand up straight, slightly twitching as they scour the room, the scent still permeating the air all around the room as you sniff around the room. Where was that smell coming from?!

 

Tail stiffening as if it had a sudden epiphany, the scent leads into the kitchen. Of course! It’s food! Dashing towards the kitchen, Ahri lets out a surprised squeak as you sprint nimbly towards the kitchen. Bursting through the door, your eyes narrow on a suspiciously made fresh sandwich, sitting there on the table.

 

“ **NYA!** ” You cry out, jumping at the table and grabbing it with your hands, stuffing it into your mouth. Tuna! It was tuna this whole damn time! Chewing slowly, your ears flatten and your tails stop wagging as you slump to the ground.

 

As you eat, Akali snickers from the corner of the room. Was she there the whole time?

 

Striding towards you, she ruffles your head, getting a quick “Nya!” in the process. “Enjoy the sandwich, kitty?”

 

You scowl as you moan into your sandwich. God, tuna is great. “Don’t call me that.” You say, still chewing your tuna melt. Life is great.

 

The kitchen door opens, revealing your sister with a knowing smirk on her face. “Oh? Looks like Akali tamed the wild kitten. Looks like all it took was some tuna to win you over, huh?”

 

Saying nothing, you simply smile and hum in delight as you chow into your sandwich.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow meow meow meow.


	27. Sick as a Dog pt. 2 (LEMON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take care of your sickly sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to a new chapter of FTR. As always, leave a comment if you enjoy the series! 
> 
> Enjoy the read!

Stepping out of the car, you and Akali pull out the bags from the back. Nodding towards the door, Akali nods back as the two of you make your way inside the house. 

  
  


“Right, well I’ll see you later, thanks for coming with me. Better make sure Ahri gets some rest today.” You say, taking off your shoes as you enter the house. 

  
  


She waves her hand “Don’t worry about it, I wanted to come anyways. You also got a free show at the end, didn’t you?” She says, smirking as she kisses your cheek. 

  
  


“Damn right I did. Perks of having a sexy ninja girlfriend, I suppose.” She blushes and kicks your leg playfully. “It’s… kinda reassuring to know that we’re actually official. I think that’s the first time we’ve called each other as girlfriend and boyfriend.”

  
  


“I mean, you gave me your V-card and have done some pretty boyfriendy and girlfriendy things together… it’d be weird if we weren’t. Plus, for what it’s worth, I think you’re an amazing girlfriend. Not many people can say they have a ninja as one, no?” You say, smiling for greater effect. She needs the confidence boost, after all. “Don’t think you’re not good enough for me or something, that’s what  _ I _ should be thinking.”

  
  


She smiles and pulls you in for a tight hug. “Heh, love you too, Akali. Now, I’ve got a sick fox to help recover. I’ll see you later, okay?” You say, patting her back. 

  
  


“Sure. Call me if you need anything done.”

  
  
  


With that, the two of you part ways as you make your way towards your sisters room. Opening the door, she’s still there with the wet cloth you laid on her forehead. Shaking her slightly, you take out all the medicine you bought at the store, along with the vitamins she’ll need for a speedy recovery. 

  
  


Nudging her slightly, you try and wake her up. Her soft breathing is a bit pained. “Y-Y/N? Is that you?” She says, her voice slightly delirious.

  
  


“Yeah, it’s me. I bought you some medicine, sit up.” 

  
  


Popping out a pill to help with her fever, you uncap a bottle of cold water that should help bring her temperature down. Groaning softly, she grudgingly sits up. 

  
  


“Open your mouth.”

  
  


She does, and so you give her the pill and water. “Alright, now get up. We need to change you out of those clothes and have you wash up. I’ll be here the whole time.” She simply nods and tries to get up, grunting slightly as her energy fails her. 

  
  


Chuckling slightly, you gently pick her up in a bridal carry, slowly walking towards the bathroom door. Laying her down on a nearby stool, you grab a basin and begin to fill it with lukewarm water. “Alright, I’m gonna have to wash you. You’ve spent most of the afternoon sleeping in your sweat, and we’ll need to lower your temperature if we want to kick this fever. Raise your arms, please.” You ask, pouring some body wash into a nearby basin and dipping your rag into it.

  
  


She tries to raise her arms, groaning in weakness as she tries to lift her arms, slumping as she tries, but fails. “I… I can’t…”

  
  


“Relax, Ahri. I’m here, okay?” You say, raising her arms gently. “After this, I’ll feed you some food. Akali bought you some vitamins and sports drinks that should help with the weakness.” Slipping off her shirt, you throw it into the laundry basket and begin to wipe her down. 

  
  


Her soft, heavy breathing echoes through the large bathroom interior as you slowly wipe her sweat down. Her brilliant, golden hair is a bit frizzled from the most of her day spent in bed, and her eyes are glassy. 

  
  


“I’m not being too rough, am I?” You ask, lifting her legs to take off her shorts. So slender… 

  
  


Gah. Your sister was sick, lewd stuff could come later!

  
  


She shakes her head. “No… I’m okay. Keep doing that, the cold is nice…” She whispers, her voice hoarse and weak.

 

“You’ll be fine, sis. I promise.” 

  
  


Trailing down to her legs, you wring your rag and dip it back in. Continuing to wash her legs, you eventually wipe down her entire body as best as you can. Tossing the rag onto the sink, you crack your fingers. “Okay, you should be relatively clean.” You say, pulling out a simple white shirt and black shorts for her to wear. “I need you to stay in bed for now. I’ll be in the room most of the day, and I’ll only come out to make you some food, alright?” 

  
  


Lifting her arms, you slide the shirt on, and you do the same with her legs. Giving her a peck on the cheek, you carry her in your arms again. “Let’s get you into bed.” You say, walking back into the bedroom. Gently lying her down, she sighs contently as you caress her ears. “Poor girl… I’ll stay here as long as you want until you get better, I promise.” 

  
  


Pulling out some gatorade and a pack of small paper cups you bought at the store, you pour a small amount into the cup. “Here, drink this. It’ll help with the weakness.” She nods, sipping the cup slowly. 

  
  


Tossing the cup into the trash, you sigh and lie back in your chair. Checking your watch, you see it’s 5:45 PM. You’ll have to make her dinner soon. Simply sitting on your chair, you decide to idly browse on your phone. Ten minutes pass uneventfully, before you’re interrupted by Ahri gently moaning. 

  
  


You instantly shut off your phone and slide it on the table. “Yes, Ahri? What’s up? Need some more water?” You ask, a bit worried.

  
  


She shakes her head slowly and gives off a small moan. She pulls down her blanket everso slowly, a mysterious bump below her waist going up and down slowly. What was she…

  
  


Her blanket is fully pulled down, revealing her fingers rubbing her crotch as she sticks two fingers in, her moans getting louder and louder as she thrusts them in faster and deeper. “I-I’m sorry… but when you were wiping me down, I got so horny feeling your eyes everywhere, and your touch was so gentle… haa…~” She breathes out, her pussy leaking lovejuice all over the bed sheets. 

  
  


Your breath suddenly gets hitched as your member suddenly stiffens and comes to life, biting you lip as you look at her indecent display. “Jeez, sis… always the  _ perv _ , aren’t you?” You say, a teasing tone in your voice. Though, you can’t deny how much this turns you on as well…

  
  


She whines as she shakes her legs slightly. “Y-You’re the one who made me this way, jerk…” 

  
  


Licking your lips, your eyes narrow as you smirk at her desperate grasp of release, her fingers going overtime as she thrusts 4 fingers inside her rapidly, her fluids dripping from her hand. 

  
  


“Well… I can help you… but I won’t fuck you. You’re still too sick and I don’t want to get sick as well, but I can offer you  _ this. _ ” You say, pulling your pants down as your visibly erect member springs out of its confinement, her whining getting even louder as it throbs, dripping precum. 

  
  


“Cock! G-Give me cock now, please… Ahn~” She moans out, unable to mask her desires as her eyes close shut in pleasure. Grinning, you stand up and walk next to her lying form, placing your knees on the edge of the bed as you slowly move your cock towards your needy sister.

  
  


“Suck it.”

  
  


With those two words, her mouth darts to your member, her tongue slathering your dick with all of her spit. F-Fuck… even when she’s down with a fever she still gives great head. Pushing her head down a little bit more she pulls back out, stroking your dick with all the energy she can muster. “P-Please, cum in my mouth… if you won’t fuck me, at least give me that,  _ please!” _

  
  


“Fine… i’ll give you as much cum as you want. But, you’ll have to milk all that yourself.” With a quick nod, she goes back to slobbering all over your dripping member, her moans sending amazing vibrations down your dick that threaten to make you orgasm quickly as you grit your teeth, not wanting to have this sensation end too early.

  
  


She sucks at you with reckless abandon, stroking your cock with her throat. Figuring out what she can do with her throat, she sometimes swallows, squeezing your cock with her amazing throat as you thrust your hips forward.

  
  


“Gonna fucking cum… gonna cum in my hot fucking sisters mouth… F-Fuck!” You grit out, shoving your cock in all the way as you slowly pull out, cum flooding her mouth as she squeals softly in happiness, her back flopping back onto her pillow. Holding her mouth open, you stroke your member, miling all of the days pent up semen into her inviting mouth. With a final tug, you put your pants back on as she smiles at you. Closing her mouth, she swallows all your cum. Shit, you just might cum in your pants… why were you blessed with such an amazing sister?!

  
  


“ _ All gone...~♡”  _ She says with a hazy, glassy look on her face, eventually closing her eyes as her soft snoring fills the room. Slumping back into your chair, you catch your breath after your incredibly amazing orgasm. 

  
  


Gazing at your sisters sleeping form, you stand back up, kissing her softly between her ears. Getting a happy twitch and moan from it, you smile as you sit at the edge of the bed and gently pat her ears. 

  
  
  


Smiling to yourself, you shake your head as you continue to pat her ears comfortingly. You really do spoil this girl too much... or maybe she spoils you?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw wont ever have a thicc fox onee-san as your gf, why even live?
> 
>  
> 
> Have a great day. New chapter should be coming up soon!


	28. Omake: Please Don't Leave Me Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your consciousness fails you...
> 
>  
> 
> Why is there so much blood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An angsty/comfort experimental omake. Still sick, btw. Fuck fevers, writing is fun.
> 
>  
> 
> I should also mention that Omakes have no relation to the FTR plotline unless stated.

**_~ LOCATION: THE STREETS OF PILTOVER ~_ **

  
  


The sound of blaring sirens go off as you lie on the concrete ground, your eyes glassed over as your breath becomes hitched. Ahri is kneeling over you, her hands desperately attempting to cover the hole that’s suspiciously leaking large amounts of blood. Akali currently has a masked man in a chokehold, kicking his feet out under him. His pocket knife clatters to the ground. 

 

Handing him off to the police officers, they quickly apprehend him, latching his hands with a pair of handcuffs, and shove him into the back of a police cruiser.

  
  


_ Oh. _

  
  


That’s right… you were stabbed. I guess the movies don’t lie when they say it’s cold… because it is. The chill in your veins is the only sensation you feel as you lie there, your life essence pouring out onto the pavement.

  
  


_ What the fuck happened…? _

  
  


With tears in her eyes, Ahri cries out to you. “ **Y/N!** You’ll be okay, I promise! J-Just hold on!” She says, still holding the grievous wound visible on your gut. Akali shouts out for an ambulance, running towards one speeding down the street.

  
  


Your eyes drooping, you grunt softly as you begin to feel very tired… 

  
  
  


so... so…

  
  


**_t_ ** _ i r  _ **_e d . . ._ **

  
  


consciousness fails you.

  
  
  


You’re shaken awake slightly from a frantic pair of hands on your shoulders. “NO! Don’t fall asleep, stay with me,  **please!** **_I can’t lose you too… please…”_ ** She wails, her tears trailing down her beautiful face.

  
  
  


“I-It’s cold…” You whisper, barely audible. Ahri hisses. “Shut up, don’t talk! Conserve your strength- WHERE THE FUCK IS THE GODDAMN AMBULANCE?!” She screams as two EMT personnel sprint out of the back of the newly parked ambulance, her face wilting in relief as they bring out the stretcher. 

  
  


As the two EMT’s hurriedly place you onto a stretcher, Akali and Ahri hop in the back of the ambulance as your mind races at a thousand miles per hour, struggling to stay conscious. Fuck, you’re so tired…

  
  


The ambulance bumping slightly as it speeds off to the nearest emergency center, the EMT’s sound off orders to eachother as one of them places an oxygen mask on your face. “Shit, he’s going into shock!” One of them shouts, panicked. 

  
  


“We’re 2 minutes until the ER, fuck!” 

  
  
  


Ahri steps towards you, grasping your hand gently. “Listen to me Y/N, you  _ cannot _ fall asleep. Please… stay with me, okay?” She whispers, tears still dripping from her eyes.

  
  


Nodding slowly, you try your absolute hardest to stay awake, fighting off the temptation of blissful, eternal rest as you keep your eyes open. 2 minutes later, you’re swiftly taken into a bustling Emergency Care Room and placed onto another stretcher, the EMT’s explaining to the other personnel the severity of your wounds. The last thing you see before your will fails you, is your body being carted off into the operating room, the sounds of distressed mutters filling the room…

  
  
  


**_~ SEVERAL HOURS LATER ~_ **

  
  


Waking up with a groan, you’re immediately greeted with two bloodshot, tear stained faces. They immediately perk up as they stand up and dart to the edge of your hospital bed. The beep of the EKG fills you with tension as you lie there with a sobbing fox on your arms. 

  
  


“Uuuuu… thank god you’re okay, when I saw all that blood, I just… I…” She stammers, cradling her arm as a lifeline. Akali simply stares at you, holding your other hand as she gazes at you with worry, her usually stoic, cool visage now plastered with worry.

  
  


Squeezing your sisters hand, you muster up a smile. “I-I’m okay… I feel really faint, though. What happened…?” You ask, your voice a hoarse whisper.

  
  


Akali speaks up. “We were walking downtown, when some fucking looney ran over and shanked you right in the gut. You dropped into shock immediately. You’ve lost a lot of blood, Y/N. We were told if you were here a couple minutes too late, you would’ve died from blood loss.

  
  


Your eyes widen in shock as you feel a large scar on your gut, squirming in discomfort as you feel the stitches. “Fuck… that makes the second time I was shanked then.” The two girls raise their eyes in alarm.

  
  


“ **What do you mean the** **_second time?_ ** **”** They say menacingly, Akalis grip on your hands tightening as you see Ahri’s tails flourish with hostility behind her. 

  
  


“B-Before Ahri found me, I got into a lot of fights… but I eventually just became a hermit. But enough about that… what about the guy who knifed me?” You ask meekly, changing the subject.

  
  


“Akali disarmed him and kicked his ass He's with the police now. It’s just… a blur to us at this point. We were so worried we just-” She says before being cut off.

  
  


“I understand, it’s alright. When can I get out?” 

  
  


“In a couple of days. They’ll need to do some more tests to make sure nothing serious happened that they could’ve overlooked.” Akali says, letting go of your hand as she slinks back into her chair. 

  
  


Ahri looks at her with a pleading gaze. Immediately nodding, Akali kisses you on the cheek and leaves the room. The EKG continues to beep as she stares at you, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes. “I… I thought I lost you, so much blood was spilled everywhere. I-If I lost you, I… I-” She hiccups before suddenly bursting into tears. 

  
  


“If I l-lost you now, I don’t know what I’d do without you… I can’t be without you anymore, little brother…  _ please _ don’t leave me… I can’t live without you,  _ please… _ ” She sobs out, her beautiful face streaming tears down like a sorrowful waterfall.

  
  


Smiling sadly, you grasp her hand. “I love you so much, Ahri. I’m so sorry I made you worry.” Her ears drooping slightly, she looks up at you, her sobs turning into small hiccups. 

  
  


“I love you too… please don’t leave me, please.” She says, gripping your hand tightly. 

  
  


You grip it just as tight. 

  
  


“I won’t. You’re not getting rid of me  _ that _ easily.” 

  
  
  


She smiles, pulling you into a gentle, loving embrace...


	29. Sick as a Dog pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sickly shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, welcome to another chapter of FTR.
> 
>  
> 
> Speaking of my sickness, it's gone! Expect a lengthy next chapter as payment for the stupidly short stories I've been writing lately.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I've updated the Bio page with more information, if you care to read it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

**_~ A DAY LATER ~_ **

Ahri has recovered some of her strength, however her fever is still there, albeit her temperature is lower now. You’ve spent most of your time staying in bed with her, only leaving to make food for the two girls.

 

You’re currently lying in bed with Ahri, idly browsing your phone as she snuggles on your arm, wrapping her tails around your waist. She’s snoring softly, her eyes closed in a peaceful slumber.

 

Giving her a kiss on the forehead, she squirms in happiness as she snuggles deeper into your arm, her ears twitching as you softly pat her ears.

 

She opens her eyes slowly. “...Brother? You’re still here, yay.~” She says, smiling brightly.

 

“Of course I’m here, I said I wouldn’t leave, didn’t I?” You say, smiling as she melts in your gentle touch. “I can’t just leave you alone, it already hurts enough to leave the room to make you food.”

  


“Still can’t be without your big sister, can you?”

  


“Please, the same thing could be said to you. Never met a sister so clingy in my life, not that I’m complaining, of course.” You say, tapping on your phone. “Anyways, it’s almost time for your dinner. Soup and toast for you. How does your stomach feel?”

 

She touches her stomach. “Hm… not bad. Much better than the first day when I got sick, anyways.” You nod and take out some more medicine pills from the pile on the table.

 

“After you eat, be sure to take these. 2 to 3 days of rest and you should be okay.”

 

She grins and raises her body up to rest her head on your chest. “Thank you for taking care of me lil bro. Really makes a girl feel special, you know? Having a cute guy worry over you like that…” She says, leaning in for a kiss. Oh hell no-

 

Pushing her away, she whines and pouts. “Why?! Don’t you love your big sister? Hmph!”

 

Rolling your eyes, you pull her in for yet another hug. “Of course I do, I just don’t want to get sick right now. Once you’re all better, we can swap spit as much as you want, I promise.” You say, kissing between her ears.

  


“Ugh, fine.” She stares at you with a steely gaze. “Once I’m better, we’re making out like it’s the end of the goddamn world, got it?”

 

 

“So needy. Of course, big sis. Now hush and get some rest, I’ll wake you up when dinner is ready.”

 

 

With that, she closes her eyes yet again, her soft snoring a comforting ambience as you idly scroll through your phone. Several minutes pass as you get a text from an unknown number. Weird, you haven’t given out your phone number lately…

  


_???: Hello._

_MIRAI: Who is this?_

_???: Oh, did Ahri not tell you about me?_

_???: In that case, I guess I’ll introduce myself. My name is Evelynn. You’re Y/N, correct?_

_Oh._

**_Shit._ **

_Relax, damn it! Just another incredibly famous person that will be living here soon… no biggie._

  


_MIRAI: oh, so you’re Evelynn? sorry, Ahri didn’t tell me anything about you getting my number._

_EVELYNN: No need to apologize. I just wanted to say hello, considering we’ll be roommates sooner or later._

_MIRAI: well, you’ve said hello. so hi! Im just here taking care of ahri, she got a fever yesterday :(_

_EVELYNN: Oh dear, that seems to be quite the predicament. Have you been taking good care of her?_

_MIRAI: of course! I love her. Id do anything for her_

_EVELYNN: How cute. I guess brothers and sisters do get along the best._

_EVELYNN: Oh, don’t worry. I know your relationship with her. When she told me, I admit it was was a bit odd… then I began to think about the taboo between you two. It got my… blood flowing, if you get my drift._

_You blush slightly. Evelynn always did have that kind of aura around her…_

_MIRAI: ergh… thats a bit embarassing… but hey at least this saves an explanation for when you come. yeah, we have a more intimate relationship_

_EVELYNN: That’s alright, I don’t have a problem with it. I actually think it’s pretty hot. From what I’ve read, the two of you are practically made for each other._

_EVELYNN: Hopefully when I’m finally able to move in, we can talk more. Unfortunately, I’m pretty strapped on time. I’m currently in the process of quitting this agency of mine._

_MIRAI: oh, no problem! please take your time, I’m sure ahri would want the same thing._

_EVELYNN: I’ll keep that in mind. Stay cute, I’ll be messaging you more soon. Have a good day._

_MIRAI: goodbye, be safe!_

  
  
  


Ending the conversation, you slip your phone onto the nightstand next to you as you gaze back down at Ahri, who is still snoozing the day away. Getting up slowly to not disturb her slumber, you tiptoe out the door and shut the door. Making your way to the kitchen, you take 30 minutes to prepare a simple medium sized bowl of soup, enough to fill her stomach. Grabbing a tray, you place the soup, medicine, and water.

  


Nudging the door open with your foot, you make your way back inside. Placing the tray onto the nearby table, you gently rustle Ahri awake.

  


“Wake up Ahri, you need to eat your dinner.” She groans quietly, stretching her limbs as she sits up.

  


“...What time is it?” She asks, her voice a bit hoarse.

  


“6:35, come and eat your soup. After that, take a rest and then we’ll have you wash up again.”

  


Hearing this, she simply stares at you. Her stoic, unrelenting gaze makes you squirm a bit and makes you tense up your body. Closing her eyes, she moves in closer to you and simply wraps her arms around your waist, burying her face into your torso.

  


Shocked for a moment, she finally speaks up. “I missed this. You.” She says, her voice muffled.

  


“Missed? Missed what?”

  
  


“I… had a bit of a bad dream. Just a dream that made me relive some bad memories. Most of them were me losing you.”

  
  


Your heart melts slightly at her sad tone. “...You never lost me, Ahri. You never did.” You say, slowly rubbing her ears.

  


“I know, it’s just… I sometimes get reminded of the old days, the days where you weren’t with me.” She says, raising her head from your torso. “You taking care of me reminded me of this feeling I thought I’d never feel again.”

  


Her tails sway behind her as she smiles at you. “I felt like I finally had someone. Not just a fling for the tabloids… someone who I really loved, you know?”

  


You hug her tightly. “Heh, where’s all this coming from, sis? It’s not like you to get so melancholic.”

  


She giggles softly, her ears twitching. “Like I said, you taking such good care of me with this stupid fever tends to make a girl a tad bit delirious. I haven’t had much time to do anything but think, really.”

  
  


You make your way into the bed and cuddle up beside your sister, getting a happy squeak from her in the process. She points to the steaming bowl of soup laying on the table. “What about dinner?” She asks, a mischievous smirk on her face.

  
  


You shrug. “Meh, we can reheat it later. Hugging you is my priority right now.”

  


Curling up to your side, she wraps her arms around yours as she coos softly, her ears twitching in happiness. “You really are the best in the world, you know?” She says.

  
  
  


“Of course I am. Only someone like me can keep you in line, after all.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny how in this fic is Ahri-centric, but in League itself I main Evelynn. Weird.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm just happy the K/DA universe exists at all, tbh


	30. Mistress (STEAMY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're asked to put on an odd uniform...
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: Involves gratuitous amounts of the reader crossdressing. Don't read if you're not into that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to another chapter of FTR. 
> 
> Got a juicy 3.4k word chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, we've just passed the 150 kudo mark, along with the 50k word count mark! Thanks everyone for sticking around and reading this trash.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: Fixed some dumb stuff.

“Alright, I think your fever is pretty much gone. About time.” You say, throwing a thermometer onto the couch table.

  


It’s been two days, and it seems Ahri has finally kicked her fever to the curb. The two of you are relaxing on the couch as per usual, with Akali browsing on her phone again. Of course she is.

  


Your sister is sitting on your lap, her tails somewhat obscuring your vision, but it’s given a pass because of the sheer _softness_ these things have. God, you could sleep in these forever…

  


Nuzzling your face in her tails, Ahri giggles, but continues to watch her show on the flat screen TV. “Someone’s enjoying my tails.”

  


Moaning softly, you bury your face into her fluffy heaven. “It feels like my face is on a cloud… how do you keep them so soft?” You ask, your voice muffled by your soft prison.

  


“Lots and lots of soap. Like, a _lot_ of soap. Oh, and some faunus fur products as well.”

  
  


“Huh, makes sense. On a completely unrelated note, I’d like to donate to one of these companies, purely for charities.”

  


She rolls her eyes, her tails swaying slightly and brushing your face. “Bro, you’re not giving your money away to them purely because they keep my tails soft.”

  


“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

  


Akali chimes in. “So now that you’re not sick, what’re your plans?” Your ninja says.

  


Your sister hums in thought. “Well, Eve is coming in soon, so we should prepare her room and whatnot in advance.” She says, nudging behind her. You nod in agreement.

  


“True, we don’t want a repeat of Akali moving in… what a blunder that was. Well in any case, I’m alright playing the maid for a while. To be honest, it’s pretty fun.”

  


Akali smirks. “Oh? Should we pick you up a french maid uniform and switch roles for a while, Master?” She says with a sultry, teasing tone.

  


You raise an eyebrow. “If you weren’t helping me work out, I’d at least look _good_ in it. Now my body is too masculine to even try putting it on.”

  
  


She rolls her eyes, huffing. “Well, _sorry_ for keeping you fit.” She says, huffing in mock annoyance.

  


“You know I love you, Akali.”

  


“She kinda has a point though, Y/N. You _did_ have an androgynous-looking body back then… it was kinda hot. I’m sure if we cover your bo-” She says before being cut off. Why is everyone thinking you’re a trap?!

  


“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND I’m cutting you off right there. First, why the hell do you want to see me in a maid uniform anyways? Second, I wouldn’t look good in it, Third, **I’M A GUY!** ” You shout out, your voice slightly muffled by Ahri’s tails.

  


Ahri snorts indignantly. “Since when did gender stop people from wearing what they want? In any case, if you don’t want to, then you don’t _have_ to. It’d just make adorable, super cool loving big sister super _duper_ happy, is all. No pressure.” She says in a _very_ over dramatic tone. No pressure your ass!

  


You growl jokingly. “Seriously? What happened to, _“If you don’t want to, you don’t HAVE to?!_ ” Where’s my freedom, damn it?”

  


Akali chuckles slightly. “Freedom? You lost it when you started dating one of the biggest stars in the pop industry and a ninja. You don’t _have_ freedom.” She says, her chuckling growing louder and louder. Fucker.

  


You facepalm. You _did_ say you’d do anything for these girls… “Ugh, okay FINE. Listen here you brats, if I wear it _one_ time, ONE time, will you be satisfied?”

  


Ahri instantly turns around and glomps your neck. “ _YES!~_ Oh my GOSH, you’re going to be the cutest thing ever, I swear! Just leave it to me!” With that, she hops off your lap and darts to her room.

  


Akali turns to you, eyebrow raised. “You realize it’s not going to be just one time, right?”

  
  


You sigh and bury your face into your hands. “Yeah… fuck me.”

  
  


Seeing your vacant lap, Akali hastily stands up from the other side of the couch and makes her way towards you, setting herself down on your lap. She’s a bit heavier than Ahri, but you sure as hell won’t say that to her. You do enjoy living.

  
  


Akali shifts her position a bit, then lies in comfort. “Ah. Comfy.” C-Comfy indeed… god, her ass feels so nice and tight. They feel like they could be a perfect fit in your hands. Trying your best to hold in your erection, you grip the sides of the couch till your knuckles go white hot.

  


WIth Ahri, she practically lived on your lap, as such you’ve grown very used to her familiar weight on your lap, and the curves that came with her. With Akali however, her muscled, fit figure drives you insane as you resist the urge to touch her toned body. Ahri was curvy and sleek. Akali was fit and lean.

  


Akali stiffens slightly as you hear her giggle. “I can feel you poking me, you know?” She says, her voice chiding as she turns around, her arms wrapping around your neck.

  


“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about…” You stammer, staring at her shirt, giving away a generous view of cleavage. Your hands shake as they continue to grip the couch, your only source of willpower as you struggle to take her right here and now.

 

She rolls her eyes as she stares into your eyes with pure passion. “Please, you’re my boyfriend. If I didn’t let you touch me, I don’t think I’d be a very good girlfriend, now would I?” She says, reaching over to grab your hands, placing them on her torso.

  


Licking her lips, she moves her face closer to yours, her supple lips just barely touching yours. “You can have me, Y/N. I’m yours… remember?” She whispers, leaning in for an agonizing kiss fueled by sudden desire.

  


You certainly weren’t expecting lewd stuff to happen today, but you _definitely_ aren’t against it. Groaning to yourself, you trace your hands all over her amazing body, feeling her abs and stomach, getting a moan of pleasure from her in the process. “You know how to use those hands well, hm? Use them even more and fucking _take_ me.” She growls, biting your earlobe playfully.

  
  


“W-We shouldn’t do this right now, Ahri is grabbing that stupid maid uniform…” You drawl out, still staring at your girlfriend's body. God, those abs…

  
  


She hums in acknowledgement. “...You’re right. We should continue this another time, no?” She says, reverting back to her original position. What?! Just like that?

  


You moan in annoyance. “God, I hate being blueballed. Not Ahri’s fault though. After this dumb maid thing passes, you’re all mine. Well, after Ahri has her way with me. I promised we’d have lots of fun after her fever passed.”

  
  


Snorting, Akali shifts her position on your lap, your cock still poking her ass. “Sounds like her alright. Anyways, what’ll we do about this stiffie you got? Need my help with that?” Shaking your head, you snuggle into her shoulder, getting a large whiff of her cherry-like scent. “Nah, it’ll pass. Fortunately, I’ve developed the superpower of losing a boner whenever I want. Just flex your muscles for a bit and…” As you say that, you flex thighs and legs as much as you can, making your boner fade away. Mission completed.

  


“Nice power you’ve got there.” She says, wiggling her butt as she doesn’t feel you poking her. “But you’re still frustrated, aren’t you?”

  
  


You shrug. “Eh, it can wait. I have control, and I’m not that much of a horny bastard. Except when it comes to Ahri. With her, all bets are off.”

  


Akali scoffs. “Gee, way to make a girl feel jealous, babe.” She says, rolling her eyes.

  


Chuckling, you wrap her in an embrace. “I was just joking, Akali. Also, babe? How many pet names are you going to stick on me?” You say, petting her hair.

  


“With you? As many as I want. Get used to it.” As she says that, you see a familiar excited fox sprinting down the hallway, carrying the infamous french maid uniform she was talking about. Where as the uniform was already frilly enough, Ahri supposedly made it her mission to make it even _more_ frillier. How the hell did she even do that?

  


Sitting down on another end of the couch, she lays down the uniform on the table. It looks to be masterfully tailored, not just a shitty ripoff. This version seems to be quite fashionable, as expected of your sister. The typical maid headdress is accompanied with it, and the black and white color scheme will never go out of style.

 

The skirt is surprisingly medium length, weird as Ahri would want to perv you out as much as possible, but you suppose you shouldn’t be picky. There’s also a set of black garter belts. They look pretty normal. If a K/DA fashion line ever existed, this outfit wouldn’t be too far out of place. Next is a pair of lace, white girls underwear.

  


Yeah, you’re not going to think about that.

  


There’s also a lacey eyepatch included. It’s black with hints of white, with, you guessed it, the K/DA logo printed on it.

  
  


A black logo of the K/DA is printed onto the left shoulder of the main uniform, oddly enough. Other than Ahri’s various tweaks to the dress, it’s very much a well made french maid costume. Perhaps if you spoke french, you’d be able to pull this persona off perfectly.

  


Akali hops off your lap and sits next to you, whistling. “Wow, not bad Ahri. When did this come in?”

  


“Oh this? I’ve had this sitting in here ever since Y/N moved in.”

  


Wait, what?! When the hell did that happen? Why do so many things happen that go right under your nose?

  


Before you can accuse her of being a perv as usual, you’re cut off by your sister shoving the costume to you. “Here, put this on! Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon! Oh, I’m so excited to finally have my very own brother as my model!” She says, clapping her hands excitedly.

  


“Model? Aren’t you like, the biggest model in the industry?

  


Ahri scoffs indignantly. “Yeah, but that’s nothing to me. Besides, I’ve always had some ideas for new unisex outfits. Plus, you’re my adorable baby brother!”

  


Rolling your eyes, you feel the fabric. Feels quite soft. “Yeesh, talk about bias. I guess I’ll have to wear this? I should be acting shocked, but at this point I’ve been expecting anything when it comes to you.” As Akali snickers at you like the traitor she is, you sigh to yourself. Picking the uniform up and walk over to the bathroom, resigning yourself to your fate. Better just get this over with so you can cry in peace.

  


Stepping into the bathroom, you sigh to yourself. This is going to be a long day…

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_~ 5 MINUTES LATER ~_ **

  
  
  
  
  


Staring at yourself in the mirror, you wonder where your life went. Was it your fault? Should you have just stayed in school? Maybe it was the drugs? Was it the sex?!

  


Gazing at the mirror, you take in your appearance. You look like some kind of battle maid straight out of a cliche anime series. Your shapely legs fit the garter belts quite nicely, and your semi-androgynous appearance adds to the appeal. Adjusting your eyepatch, you blink with your one eye as you continue to stare. Sighing, you put the final piece of the puzzle on. Placing the headdress on, you groan at the completed look.

  
  


“Fuck it, time to get this over with.”

  


With that, you step outside to face the music. Walking to the living room, you fiddle with your skirt. You’ve never worn a skirt before… and god does it feel weird. It doesn’t help you’re wearing girls panties in your life. Girls wear this garbage everyday? You really need to give Ahri more credit… You already miss the freedom of boxers.

  
  


Stepping into the living room with a growl, the two girls still have smiles on their face, until they look at you. Ahri stares at you with wide eyes as Akali drops her phone onto the floor, her jaw practically smacking the floor below.

  


Ahri stutters over and over, attempting to vocalize some form of speech but failing. Akali’s eye twitches as she scans you up and down, making you blush.

  


“W-What? Quit staring at me like that… I told you it’d look stupid on me…” You grumble, diverting your eyes to the ground. Ugh… you feel like such an idiot.

  


Someone suddenly screeches. “NO! YOU DON’T LOOK STUPID!” Before you can react, you’re hit with a fluffy missile. Ahri’s eyes practically have hearts in them as she looks at you up and down.

  


“Y-You look _amazing!_ Gah, you were _born_ to wear this uniform! Oh man, you pull this off better than me, and that’s one hell of a compliment!” She says, beaming as she adjusts my skirt better.

  


Akali shakes herself out of her daze and stands up to meet you. “Jesus, babe… you look fucking _great._ Your eyepatch makes you look like some kind of warrior maid, and I won’t lie, this is _seriously_ turning me on.

  


“You’re telling me! C-Can you do a curtsy?” Ahri says, excitedly. Groaning, you do your best impression of a curtsy. It’s just kinda flipping your skirt a bit up and bending the knees, right?

  
  


A flash rips you out of your inner monologue as you see Akali who is blushing and taking _many_ pictures, holding down the shutter button. Well, you know what she’ll be using for her late night sessions.

  
  


“Am I done now? Can I _please_ change back into my clothes… this is embarrassing!” You groan out, a heavy blush still settled on your face.

  


Your sister beams at you with a radiant smile. “All jokes aside lil bro, this really does look great on you. Wear it more for me, please?” She says, using the familiar sad foxy eyes she always used on you to get her way.

  


Unable to look at her in the eyes, you sigh and facepalm. “If you want… sure. J-Just don’t ask of this too much, please. I don’t think my heart can take so much embarrassment at once.”

  


Squealing as she hugs you, she shouts thanks of appreciation into your chest as she buries her face in it, her tails swaying rapidly behind her in excitement. Well… if it makes her this happy, you could dress in this more. Plus, Akali seems to really like it.

  


 

As you think that, several more shutter clicks are heard. Yeah, she likes it.

  
  


Sighing to yourself, you gesture around the room. “Well, might as well enjoy it as much as you can. Do you want me to do any maid-like things, or…” You trail off. You’ll indulge them in their weird fantasies just this once.

  


Ahri gasps and you swear you see her eyes sparkle. “Can you call us mistress? Oh, oh! Speak to us in a super cool, stoic, emotionless voice! It’ll be like, every stereotypical french maid packed in one!” She says, taking out her phone.

  
  


Rolling your eyes, you clear out your throat as you try your best to do this impression. Emotionless and cold? You can certainly try, at least.

  


“Well, here goes…”

  
  


Closing your eyes, you disassociate yourself from your normal personality. As of right now, you are not Ahri’s little brother, you are her loyal maid and your duties consist of nothing else but to serve her and cater to her every whim.

  
  


Opening your eyes, you muster up the coldest, steeliest stare you can conjure. Staring at the two girls, you see them shudder in excitement. “...So, you two are my mistresses, I presume?” You say, curtsying the best you can.

  


Your sister's eyes widen in shock. “Y-Y/N? What happened to your accent?!” She gasps, legs quivering in delight.

  


Narrowing your eyes in confusion, you straighten your posture and stand at attention, as a good maid should. “Apologies, my mistress, but you are confusing me. Is there something wrong with my accent?” You say, tilting your head in confusion.

  


“No… I guess? I- uh…” She stammers out. Akali isn’t any better, simply gawking at you as you sweep the floors. Where did you even get the broom?

  
  


Your resident ninja chimes in. “So uh… Y/N? Can you do other maid duties for us?”

  
  


“I would be delighted to do so, however, you must detail exactly what you’d like from me. I may be a talented maid, but I cannot read minds. Your wish is my demand, mistress.” As you say that, Akalis eyes bulge as her legs quiver.

  


You raise an eyebrow at the pair. “...Are you two alright? Do you require rest? Or is it nourishment you wish for?”

  
  


They both shake their heads in unison. “N-No, but uh,” Akali stammers out. “We _could_ use some other stuff... “

  


“Like… relief?” Ahri says, her tails swaying behind her in a quickened pace. “A-A certain kind of relief, actually?”

  


Bowing slightly, you adjust your eyepatch. “Understood, my mistress. What is it you require of me?”

  


The two girls stare at each other, then shake their heads in unison. Akali is the first to pipe in, “Well… sexual relief?”

  


As your mind processes this, you sigh in response. “Dear oh dear, it seems I’ve forgotten how… _lewd_ the two of you are. I suppose I should have expected that to come from you two, how inefficient of me.”

  


You walk over to the two girls on the couch, taking their hands. They blush as you grip their hands firmly. “Well then, shall we head to the bedroom?” Biting your lip, you stare at them with the same intensity as before. Bringing the two of them closer, you whisper into their ears gently.

  


“ _I shall take care of the both of you, my mistresses… my body is yours to pleasure yourself with.”_

  


Their eyes widen as they hastily stand up, each one grabbing your hand. Dragging you to Ahri’s bedroom, you smirk as the two of them gaze at you with lust, their legs quivering as they attempt to hide the growing dampness between their legs.

  


Ahri gazes at you with unhidden passion burning in her eyes, her ears perked. “P-Please… you know what we want now, right?!”

  


Akali chimes in. “I’m tired of fucking waiting. Take me, _now._ ” She says, growling softly.

  


Curtsying as usual, you smile at them. “Your wish is my command.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_~ THE MORNING AFTER ~_ **

  
  
  


 

 

Waking up to something soft and fluffy brushing against your face, you groan slightly as you stretch your stiff limbs. Sitting up, you scan your surroundings as you feel a familiar weight on your two arms.

  


Ahri is to your right, her tails flayed out over your chest, her soft breathing music to your ears. Her ears twitch slightly as the cool air courses through the room.

  


Akali is on your left, her hand grasping yours as she lies her head on your shoulder. Gazing down at their bodies, you see various stains across the bed sheets. Yeah, as expected. You make a mental note to buy condoms next time, you really shouldn’t be cumming inside them, as hot as it is.

 

You notice the maid uniform is thrown across the table haphazardly, the various pieces of the costume strayed all across the table. You somehow have a pair of boxers on, and you definitely don’t remember where the panties went. Oh well.

  


Feeling your missing eye, you feel the familiar fabric of the eyepatch. Maybe this should be your main one.

  


Dropping back onto bed, you let out a sigh as the two girls snuggle closer to you, their scents giving you pleasant feelings.

  


You love these girls way too much… but you can’t help but think about the 2 left that haven’t moved in yet. Once they move in, what then? Would you have your harem of 4 girls?

  


Nah, too good to be true. You’re already striking out with Ahri and Akali, no way you could score with Evelynn and Kai’Sa. That’s just silly.

  


Closing your eyes, you decide breakfast can wait as you fall back asleep...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be wondering where the hell this chapter idea even came from. Well, this came from a joke me and an IRL friend had that involved crossdressing, which we both are fans of.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a comment and kudos if you did!


	31. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to take the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, welcome to another chapter of FTR.
> 
>  
> 
> A bit of a shorter chapter today, as the next one will be quite long as more plot stuff will be revealed. I'll also revise the worldbuilding better. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Wiping the sweat from your brow, you sigh as you fall onto the floor.

  
  


Evelynn was moving in soon, as such, Ahri asked you to ready up her room in advance so you didn’t get a repeat of the Akali Incident. You shudder just thinking about it. Ahri is doing her best to have this as lowkey as possible, but the droves of paparazzi make that a difficult task.

  


Picking yourself up, you decide to take a small break and browse your phone. Taking a stray chair nearby, you rest your head on your hand as you tap open twitter. It’s been a while since you last checked this.

  
  


**_@miraiiprod Profile:_ **

  


**_Following: 2_ **

 

**_Followers: 1.2m_ **

 

**_Bio: “Producer for @gumihoahriii.”_ **

  
  


You whistle. 1.2 _million_ followers? That’s considered to be famous sorta, right? You hover your finger over the Tweet button, unsure of what to send out next. You haven’t really interacted much with your fans other than the QnA session you did a long time ago, including the announcement tweet for Ahri’s vocaloid cover.

  


Now that you think about it… maybe it’s time to quit slacking and finally reveal yourself? Evelynn is moving soon, and Kai’Sa isn’t that far away from coming in either. You can’t pull off this mysterious new underdog persona forever, you’re going to have to show the world who you are sooner or later.

  


For Ahri? That’s a small price to pay to help her, and you’ll be damned to hell if you didn’t try to help at all.

  


Hitting the home button, you call Ahri, who’s out modelling for some big fashion line, as per usual. You should get her advice for this before you do anything rash.

  


“ _Hello? What’s up little bro?”_

  


You adjust your position on the floor. “ _Hi, so… I think I’ve made my decision. Evelynn is moving in soon, and Kai’Sa isn’t much far off. Don’t you think it’s time I finally reveal myself? I promised I’d help you as much as I can, and I think this is the best I can do for now.”_

  


As you say this, you hear some bickering in the backround. Weird.

  
  


_“Oh my gosh… you’re really doing this for me?”_

  
  


_“I promised I’d do anything for you, and I will. I could use your help with this, though…”_

  
  


_“Then wait for me. I’m done with the shoot right now, I’ll head home straight away. Thank you, little brother. I really appreciate what you’re doing for me. I love you so much!”_

  
  


_“Heh, love you too. I’ll be waiting on the couch, as per usual.”_

  
  


_“Great! I’m on the way. See you at home.”_

  
  


WIth that, she hangs up as you toss your phone onto the table as you lie out on the couch. You don’t really have anything else to do, might as well nap. Akali is still training as well, so you shouldn’t disturb her.

  


Yawning, you close your eyes as you attempt to drift off into the realm of dreams…

  


**_~ 40 MINUTES LATER ~_ **

  


You’re woken up by a loud buzzer going off as the front door opens, as you hear a pleasant “I’m home!” Sound through the hallway.

  


Rubbing the grogginess out of your eyes, you walk down the hallway to see your sister in a stylish outfit, probably from the photoshoot she just came back from. Smiling, you walk towards her, pulling her in for a hug.

  


“Hey, Ahri. How was the shoot?”

  


She lets out a tired sigh. “Tiring, as usual. I love the new outfits all these brands tailor for me, but it gets _so_ tiring after a while. I’d rather relax at home with you, honestly.” She says, melting into your embrace.

  


Rolling your eyes, you take her hand lead her to the couch as she tosses her bags onto the table. “So, about your call,” she asks, kicking her shoes off and laying her legs onto the table.

  


“You finally want to reveal yourself, huh? After this, your media attention will _explode._ All eyes will be on you for a long, long time, and will probably never end. We’ll be big, Y/N. _Really_ big. Now that you’re rolling with me, all eyes will be on you once this happens. I won’t lie, the celebrity life is fucking _tough,_ and I don’t want you to go into this without preparing yourself for the issues that come with it. I’ll ask you this one time.”

  
  


Staring at you with a grim, steely expression on your face, your will remains unfaltering as you stare back at her just as stoic. You’re going through with this, no matter what.

  


For her.

  


“I’ll do it. I’ll do this for me, for you… and for mom and dad.” You say, your hand unconsciously reaching for your missing eye, feeling the fabric of the eyepatch.

  


“Mom and dad died getting me out of that fire. I wasted so much of that sacrifice lying around, rotting as the world left me behind. This is my chance to make their deaths finally mean something, and…” You trail off, gingerly grasping Ahri’s hand. Her ears droop slightly as her tails sway behind her.

  


“...I want to help you. For getting me out of that hellhole and showing me life has so much more to offer but bitter pain and sorrows. I’ll do this for _us._ ”

  
  


Tears well up in your sisters eyes as she brings you in for a gentle hug, her tails wrapping around you. “Thank you, little brother. We’ll take the world by storm… I promise.”

  
  


As she says that, she wipes her eyes and yawns, leaning into your chest. “God, I’m so tired today. Can we just sleep on the couch for now? We can plan out your announcement video with Akali later. Sleep now, please!” She says, whining as her ears twitch.

  


Smiling as you rub her ears how she likes it, she sighs in content as you lie down on the couch, patting yourself invitingly. “Well, you have a living pillow. Just lie on me and we’ll do the video later. We both need a power nap, anyways.” You say, yawning as you stretch your limbs.

  


She nods, lying on your body as she hugs you, her amazing smelling hair filling your senses with peach. Hugging her, you continue to gently pat her ears as her soft snoring fills the room, the idle chatter of the TV playing on the lowest volume as further background noise.

  


So quiet… so peaceful.

  
  


_How long would it last?_

  
  


Closing your eyes, the two of you sleep in blissful rest, warmly enveloped in the blanket of dreams. As you drift off to sleep, you hear a slight buzz come from the table...

  
  
  
  
  


 

  * **_**_New message from Eve_**_**



 

  


**_“Hey. My work at the agency is finally finished, thank god. I’m ready to move in soon. Text me back soon when you’re free, so we can discuss further details. I’ve also contacted Kai’Sa, she’s still competing, so you might want to call her for more details. Love you.”_ **

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, Eve is finally arriving. Hopefully I can do her character justice when I write her... oh boy, this'll be a challenge. Thanks everyone for sticking around this long.
> 
>  
> 
> I'd like to thank the 3 loyal bros in the comments AFresherPerspective, seanpurrs, and Its me ya boii for sticking around for every chapter. You guys are the MVP.


	32. Let The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The preparation phase begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to another chapter of FTR. This chapter is super dialogue heavy for a change.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Akali, Ahri, and yourself are seated inside an office room, a round table with 5 chairs are set up around as the three of you discuss what will happen next once everyone finally arrives. You have a small notepad out, writing down everything that needs to be remembered, especially about dealing with the paparazzi and reporters fishing for a scoop. Akali does the same, being inexperienced herself. She’s taken a seat next to you, leaning onto you for comfort. Ahri writes down various points on a small whiteboard stand. 

  
  


“The way I deal with reporters is unique. They’re just doing their jobs, which is why I tolerate them to a certain degree. Remember when Akali first came over? Hundreds of them crowded here. You saw how I stayed with them after, answering their questions? I’d rather do that than leave them unsatsfied and frustrated. They’re people with lives and a job to do, just like everyone else.” She says, her voice firm and business like. You nod and write that down, completely focused on her lecture. 

  
  


“However,” she says, fluffing her tails. “There’s a limit to how much you should take. Obviously, this limit should be found out on your own. Don’t let them get too personal unless you feel like it. If you don’t feel like answering a question, do your best to deflect it. Or, just flat out refuse to answer them, your choice.”

  
  


Yeesh, sounds like the celeb life is pretty difficult. Guess you should take this time to prepare yourself the best you can.

  
  


“Right, let’s move onto the next part. Your public image. We all have an image to stick too, obviously we need to do our absolute best to stick to it. Celebrities are monitored heavily out in public. Prepare yourself for that, okay?” She says, pointing to you. “I know this will be a new experience for you, so be careful.” 

  
  


She brushes locks of her hair to the side. Sexy. “Right, next point. This is about the fans now, and brace yourselves because this is a big one. So, our fans obviously are the biggest thing for us. We don’t have any, we’re irrelevant, period. As such, we need to keep them satisfied with autograph signing, handshake events, live concerts, you know the usual stuff. We’ll also be in many interviews and charity events, so we’ll need to use that to our advantage. Just remember that every single person is devoting time out of their lives just to meet us, okay?” 

  
  


You raise your hand. “Ms. DeWynter? What about creepy fans?” You say, your face completely straight.

  
  


Ahri raises an eyebrow as she turns to you. “Well, there are several ways to deal with them. The way I do it is to just talk to them I would with any other fan. Obviously, there are… weirdos out of there, and some take it a bit too far. We have security for that, so don’t fret  _ too _ much over it. Stay vigilant.” 

  
  


Nodding to yourself you whisper to Akali, “Any creepy fan comes up to us, be ready to kick some ass.” She rolls her eyes as she whispers back, “Anyone tries to touch you besides us, they’ll be missing a few fingers.”

  
  


Chuckling, you revert your attention back to Ahri. “Now, the final part: The big reveal. Y/N, let’s wait until everyone is here first.” Before you can ask why, she raises a hand. “Let me explain. We’re planning to do a reveal video for every member here. We’ll start with myself first, Akali, Evelynn, then Kai’Sa. Evelynn is coming very soon, so we can get a headstart. The final video will be a surprise one, which will be yours. At first, we were expecting to do a sneaky reveal, but the K/DA topic has been analyzed so much that various journalists have already pieced together who the main cast is. Although some of them were thinking that the Pentakill member Sona Buvelle was joining… oddly enough.”

  
  


She clears her throat before continuing again.

  
  


“Anyways, this just means we have to live up to the new hype. Let’s all work hard at it okay? Y/N, have you cleaned up Evelynn’s room?”

  
  
  


You nod as you stand up. “Mhm, it’s totally clean. I did my best to freshen it up, ma’am.” You say, your voice firm.

  
  
  


She looks at you with an odd expression. “W-Why are you addressing me so formally? Just call me Ahri or sis, like you always do… weirdo.” 

  
  


What? What-

  
  


Oh. She’s uh… not your superior, right. Certainly felt like it, though. 

  
  


“Shit, my bad sis. You just seemed so cool and composed up there, kinda like a teacher. And I had this notebook with me that made me feel like I was studying and… well, you get the gist.” You say, sighing. You really do get into the moment sometimes.

  
  
  


Ahri whispers under her breath, “...maybe I should use that to my advantage…”

  
  


“Hm? Did you say anything, sis?” She blushes and fluffs her tails distractedly. Akali snickers as she continues to write down in her notebook.

  
  


“No… nothing. Don’t worry about it, just talking to myself. Anyways, here’s the plan. Write this down, but keep in mind that they won’t always necessarily go by the book. You’ll need to improvise sometimes.”

  
  


Clearing her throat, she writes the first step on her whiteboard. “Right, so here’s step one. We get more media attention to the K/DA name. To do that, we need to begin accepting those requests for interviews, specifically for PopRox. They’re a non-scummy journalist company who don’t do intrusive tactics like most companies do. Thanks to that, their reputation is really good and they have some serious prestige. We’ll do even more once Eve and Kai’Sa come, so be ready for that.”

  
  


Hm… interviews? That’s cool. “Guess I’ll actually have to talk in this one, I guess. Anything I should be expecting?” You ask, notepad at the ready. She adjusts her shirt as she writes down more points on the whiteboard. 

  
  


“Just the normal things interviews do. If there’s anything odd about it, I’ll let you know. Right, moving on,” She trails off, wiping the board clean. “Second, we’ll need you to learn Korean. I’m  _ huge _ in the K-Pop world, and if you’re going to be rolling with me you’re gonna have to speak it. It never hurts to know as many languages as you can. Akali, Eve, and myself can speak korean, and Kai’Sa can speak Chinese, Afrikaans, and Korean fluently, so we’ll get you working on that soon.” 

  
  


You groan as you think about having to  _ learn _ again… there was a reason you dropped out, damn it! Oh well, you’ll have to adapt anyways. Plus, this is for your sister.

  
  


“Right, so the last couple steps will be the production of the POP/STARS song and music video. This won’t happen for a while, so I’ll hold off on explaining that until I get some more info. Any questions?” 

  
  
  


Clicking your pen, you close your notepad as you stretch your legs. “Nah, I think I’ve got everything. Work will really start to pile up once everyone has moved in, huh?” You say, sighing to yourself. “Well, I guess we should do that interview right? Let me know when that’ll happen, I’ll try and prepare for when that happens. What kind of interviews will we be doing?

  
  
  


She hums in thought as her ears twitch. “Some regular ones where it’s just a one on one session with the reporter and yourself, sometimes it’ll be all of us with mics sitting down, or it could be live on TV. Though, those are pretty rare, so don’t expect that to happen anytime yet.”

  
  
  


Akali chimes in, brushing locks of hair out of her face. “So, interviews huh… I’ll be honest Ahri, I wasn’t expecting all of this, but I have to say that this is a pleasant surprise. I can help Y/N with his Korean. I’m expecting you’re going to be pretty busy?”

  
  


“Oh, abso _ fucking _ lutely. I’m going to be absolutely swamped with even more fashion runway requests, more meetings for my fragrance and fashion line. I’m starting a K/DA line soon, so…” She says, huffing to herself.

  
  


Slightly upset to see your sister so upset, you stand up and pull her in for a hug. “Aw, don’t be so stressed sis. We’re here, okay? So if you need someone to talk to, just find us.” You say, petting her ears like you always do.

  
  


She sighs as her tails sway excitedly, melting into your embrace. “Thanks Y/N. If you’re here, I think I’ll be able to manage.” Kissing your cheek as she pulls away, she checks her phone. “Well, that’s all the time we’ve got. I’ll call PopRox and secure a date for their interview. Enjoy these days while you can, once Eve comes in, things will become even crazier _. _ ”

  
  


Sitting back down, you cross your legs as you and Akali smirk.

 

 

 

“Please, with  _ you? _ Every day is crazy.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn is but one chapter off, get ready!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, let me know if you all would like me to write more omakes. If you do, let me know what you'd like me to write, and I'll try my best do them justice.


	33. Omake: SG Ahri (FLUFF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a magical girlfriend was tough, especially when she always seems to come back battered and bleeding.
> 
>  
> 
> Good thing you're trained for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another omake. I feel like I should make a seperate story for these short stories...
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: LizardoInABox

Humming to yourself as you stick a cup into the coffee brewer, you walk over to the cabinet and pull out your first aid kit. Filled with freshly sterilised bandages, rubbing alcohol, stitches, tourniquets, etc.

  


Having a magical girlfriend was difficult work, and Soraka’s healing powers could only do so much. However, it’s times like this where you’re thankful that you decided to become a nurse. Walking over to your bedroom, you spot a familiar fox-eared girl sleeping there without a blanket, her Star Guardian uniform in tatters as you click your tongue.

  


Sarah is also on a nearby lounge chair, her gentle snoring filling the room. Ahri winces with pain as her various cuts and wounds sting and bleed. Her companion Kiko looks at you with a worried expression, but soon fades into confidence as it sees your medical kit in hand.

  


“Hey, baby.” You say, holding out a wrapped up rag. “You know the drill. Bite.” Pulling out the bottle of alcohol in your hands, you swab some onto your other rag.

  


She squeezes her eyes shut as she bites down onto the rag, hissing in pain as you gently dab the cloth onto her wounds, probably causing more stings to happen. A small amount of pain was worth it, plus Soraka will be able to heal her soon.

  


Unwrapping several sets of bandages, you gently wrap them around her various gashes and wounds, the sturdy cloth staining a crimson red. You grab her hand and squeeze tight.

  


“I know it hurts baby, but just bear with it until Soraka can heal you all again, okay?” You whisper, not wanting to wake Sarah up. Thankfully, she didn’t need to be patched up as well.

  


Ahri’s voice is hoarse and weary. “T-Thank you, Y/N. I shouldn’t have had Soraka heal so much… I guess this is a lesson learned.”

  


Shaking your head, you inspect her bandages once more. “I keep telling you, Ahri. Be. Careful. I’m no Star Guardian like you lot, there’s nothing I can do in the field should something happen to you, or if you come to me a minute too late.” You say, sitting on the edge of the bed.

  


“It’s scary, you know? I may an ex-nurse, but I’ve seen a lot of crazy wounds out there. Soraka may be able to re-attach a limb or two, but her healing can only go so far. Don’t use it as a crutch, alright?”

  


Ahri smiles as she sits up, wincing as her various wounds sting. Pulling you in for a kiss, she tugs you in for an embrace. “I know… I’m sorry. I don’t mean to make you worry, babe.”

  


You sigh as you pull away. “Well, as long as you understand.”

  


Shoving the medical kit to the side, you tighten some of her bandages as you lie next to her. She raises an eyebrow as you do so. “You’re staying here with me?” she says, mirth in her tone.

  


Rolling your eyes, you adjust your position to snuggle in her shoulder. “If I didn’t, I feel like you’d just get hurt in this bed alone,” You say, yawning. “Like I said, Ahri. Be. Careful.”

  


She smiles, her tails wrapping around you. Kissing you on the cheek, she nuzzles your head.

  


“I promise.”

  
  



	34. Welcome to the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn has finally arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter of FTR.
> 
>  
> 
> Please take notice of the Requests page, you can request whatever you'd like there. Please keep in mind of the rules, however!

Groaning as you face meets the table, Akali snickers as she flips the pages of a Korean language guide, various textbooks and notebooks are scattered across the table, along with several bottles of water and chips. 

  
  


Akali is helping you study Korean, as requested by your sister. You have no problem with it, but that doesn’t make the urge to smash your face into a wall any less intense. Clicking your pen, you slump in your chair.

  
  


“H-How long has it been? God, I’m so tired…” You say, gripping Akali’s arm and holding it to your chest. Thank goodness you weren’t expected to do this alone. If you tried, your brain would simply fry out. 

  
  


“Oh suck it up, you giant baby. Luckily for you, Evelynn is moving in today, so we’re stopping here. Let’s clean up here.” She says, picking up the various amounts of paper and books scattered around.

  
  


“Crap, you’re right. I should probably call Ahri soon…”

  
  


“She should just be in the living room. At this point she’s marked that as her territory. Not that I can’t see why, that couch is mysteriously comfy.” She says, shoving a pile of books to you. Stacking it onto a nearby shelf, you wipe your hands on your pants as you move everything out of the way.

  
  


The two of you make your way out of the office room, you chat as you slowly walk to the living room. “You know,  you’re actually a pretty good teacher.  _ Way _ better than my old highschool teachers, that’s for sure.” you say, nudging her playfully. She smiles in appreciation.

  
  


“Thanks, that’s sweet of you. Back at the Kinkou dojo, I technically was an instructor there. Turns out I’m actually pretty good at teaching people. I think that’s why Ahri asked me to teach you.”

  
  


“Good thing. My girlfriend is a teacher, martial artist, and rapper? Looks like I got the all in one package.”

  
  


Rolling her eyes, she playfully punches your shoulder. Ouch. Again. “You and your smooth talkery. Speaking of talking,” Slapping your ass, you yelp as you rub the stinging spot. “Hurry up and talk to Ahri so we can discuss Evelynn moving in.”

  
  


“Fine. See you later?” You say, moving to kiss her soft lips. She pulls you in, wrapping her arms around your neck as she kisses you. She tastes like cherries as usual.

  
  


“Later. Peace.” 

  
  
  


As she walks in another direction, you make your way to the living room and see your sister lying on the couch, texting furiously on her phone. Her ears stay perfectly still as her face is void of any emotion, completely neutral.

  
  


Walking over to the couch, you gesture to Ahri who simply nods at you. “Scooch over.”

  
  


She shakes her head, standing up and gesturing to the vacant spot with her free hand. Sighing, you lay down. As you lie, she adjusts her position on your lap as she sprawls her limbs out, your waist trapped with her fluffy tails. “Do you  _ really _ need to lie down on me?”

  
  


“Yes. If you’re not my pillow, life simply isn’t worth living. Sorry about the cold shoulder, been kinda crabby today. I’ve been up since 6am rushing around like a headless chicken.” She says, her voice somewhat weary. “I’ve finally set up an interview with PopRox, and a bunch of other ones as well. I’m so tired…”

  
  


You simply hug your sister tighter as she sighs contentedly, her ears twitching in delight. “Relax, sis. I’m here okay? If you need me at  _ anytime _ , just call me. I’m always up for a cuddle.” You say, caressing her tails. She smells so good…

  
  


“Thanks, lil bro. I really need this... “ She says, trailing off. “Anyways, Evelynn is finally moving in today. Her room is all clean, thankfully. I’ve also made sure to make this as anonymous and lowkey as possible, so we shouldn’t have the press on our ass today.”

  
  


“Sweet. Speaking of Evelynn, what do you know of her diet? I make you whatever you want, and I try and make Akali some protein heavy stuff for her workouts. Anything she’ll like?” You say, curious. She  _ did _ have an amazing figure, what was her diet?

  
  


Your sister suddenly freezes as her phone drops onto her stomach, her ears and tails stopping their usual twitching and swaying. “U-Uh… don’t worry about that for now, okay? We’ll cross that line when we need too.” She says, her voice slightly nervous. Um… okay? Weird, but you’ll let it go for now.

  
  


“Whatever you say. So, what do you wanna do until she gets here?” 

  
  


She checks her phone quickly, before tossing onto the table. Flipping herself over, her face is mushed onto your chest. “Meh, we’ve got like, 3 hours. Naptime. Hug me, now.” She says, her voice stone cold. Yeesh, she’s  _ really _ crabby. Thankfully, you know exactly what to do.

  
  


Wrapping one arm around her back, you use your other hand to gently pat her ears, you slowly whisper into her ears.

  
  


“ _ You’ve been such a hard worker today. I’m proud of you, big sis.” _

  
  


She giggles tiredly. “Eheheh… I’m the coolest big sister in the world, aren’t i....” She says, her voice trailing off as she falls asleep. Brushing the locks out of her eyes, you notice visible dark bags forming under. Poor thing, she  _ has _ been sleeping relatively late recently…

  
  


Maybe you should take a power nap as well, your brain is still fried from your Korean lessons. Closing your eyes, you fall asleep with Ahri for what feels like the millionth time, on the same couch.

  
  
  
  


**_~ 2 HOURS LATER ~_ **

  
  
  


Hastily doing your hair, you hand a brush to Ahri who quickly begins to brush her tails. The two of you are in her bathroom, just an hour before Evelynn is supposed to arrive. You’re wearing simple, yet fashionable clothes as per usual. Ahri is wearing a coat and sleek jeans, perfect for the chilly weather outside. 

  
  


Adjusting your K/DA eyepatch, you walk out wearing an outfit that’s matching to Ahri’s. To your pleasure, she insists on giving you clothes in a similar style to hers. You’re certainly not complaining.

  
  


“Sis, why are we dressing up so early? We have an entire hour left.”

  
  


“It’s fairly early, meaning that if we go any later we’ll be caught up in traffic for a while. The last thing you want to do is make Eve wait. We’ll be picking her up at the Bellagio Hotel, pretty luxurious place, I’m sure you’ve seen it.

  
  


Seen it you have, that place is where practically every A+ lister celeb goes in Piltover. It’s ridiculously expensive however, but money is most likely not even an issue for many of those people anyways.

  
  


“Well, guess we should go. What about Akali?” 

  
  


“Akali?” She asks, her eyes curious. “Yeah she should be ready by now. Go check on her, she should be in her room.”

  
  


Shrugging, you walk out of the room, making your way to Akali’s room. Odd, she should’ve been ready by now…

  
  


As you raise your hand to knock on the door, you freeze as you hear soft moaning coming from the room. Oh boy, you’re not stupid enough to not know what  _ that _ sound is…

  
  


Creaking the door open slightly, you notice Akali breathing heavily, thrusting something long, rubbery, and  _ highly _ inappropriate into her crotch. Yeesh, resorting to toys? You’re her boyfriend, damn it! 

  
  


A bit ticked off, you storm into the room as Akali squeaks in surprise, your sudden entrance snapping her out of her hazy pleasure session. “W-What the fuck? You just can’t barge into peoples rooms like th-” She says, before being cut off by you slowly walking towards the bed.

  
  


Your eyes narrowed and cold, you look at her with a serious expression. “...Using  _ toys _ huh. How rude, considering you have a perfectly good boyfriend ready to fuck you at a moments notice.” You say, nudging the toy away from the bed. You’re definitely not irritated. Definitely not. Totally.

  
  


Arching an eyebrow, you part her legs with your arms. “As per usual, you’re hornier than a dog in heat. You say, your tone neutral. “You  _ do _ know I’m your boyfriend, right?”

  
  


She blushes, as she clearly wasn’t expecting to have this conversation at all. “Yeah… of course we are. I love you.” She says, her voice cracking slightly. 

  
  


“So then why use toys? Why not come to me?” You say, eyeing her pussy hungrily. It’s taking you all of your willpower to hold back. Growling, you grab a hold of her head, forcing her to look into your eyes. “I asked you a question. Answer it.”

  
  


Her legs quiver slightly as she gasps out in pleasure, squirming in place as her bedsheets become stained with her lovejuice. 

  
  


“Cumming just from being talked to like that? You really are a pervert…” You say, looking into her beautiful eyes.

  
  


“I’ll ask one more time. Why didn’t you come to me?”

  
  


She squeezes her eyes shut as she shouts, “W-When you fuck me, I constantly want more after!”

  
  


You raise an eyebrow. “Explain.”

  
  


“Well… god, how do I even explain this? When you fuck me, you do the opposite of satisfying me.” Oh.

  
  


Ouch. Was it your dick? WERE YOU UNDERCOMPENSATING DOWN THERE?  _ DO YOU SMELL?!  _ **_ARE YOU UGLY?!_ **

 

**_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-_ **

  
  


She raises a hand, clearly noticing your distress. “Not like that. Trust me, you’ve got a fucking  _ viper _ tucked in there. No, this is a bit different.” She sighs. “When you fuck me, I constantly want more after. More and more and more… it never ends! I’ve tried to distract myself with my training, cooking, helping you teach, but…” 

  
  


She looks at you, eyes watering slightly. “...I end up wanting you all over again. I-I can’t get enough of you is what I’m saying, and I really don’t want to be a bother just because I’m so horny all the damn time andijustreally-”

  
  


Hugging her suddenly, she squeaks in surprise as she feels your warm body against hers, rubbing her hair as you pull her into a loving embrace. “You don’t need to feel that way. I’m actually  _ flattered _ you think of me that way. It makes me really happy to know that you want me so badly, you know? What boyfriend in the world would be mad that their girlfriend wants sex?” 

  
  


Kissing her lips, you smile at her. “I’m sorry for getting a bit mad earlier. That was a bit uncalled for. Just ask me if you need me next time, okay?”

  
  


She nods as she picks herself up from the bed. “Alright, thank you Y/N for being understanding. Gosh, this is a bit silly, isn’t it?”

  
  


“No, not at all. If anything it… kinda excites me. Well let’s get that out of the way, we have to pick up Evelynn soon.” She nods, ushering you out of the room so she can change. “Right, we’ll be waiting outside. Hurry up, we need to leave soon if we’re gonna beat traffic.”

  
  
  


Walking back to the hallway, you straighten out your clothes as you step outside. The air is chilly, but not uncomfortable, like an autumn morning. Ahri rubs her hands together. She never was good with the cold, sadly. Stepping next to her, you pull her into a hug in an attempt to keep her warm. 

  
  


“You’re cold? I figured. You were never one to be good with the cold, ever since we were kids.” You say, her tails brushing against your pants.

  
  


“Y-Yeah… god, it’s so cold. Hug me tighter.” 

  
  


Rolling your eyes, you two sit down on a nearby chair. Sitting on your lap, you wrap your arms as tightly as you can without making her uncomfortable. She nuzzles into your neck, her cold body slowly getting warmer thanks to your body heat.

  
  


“Ah… so nice. Where’s Akali?”

  
  


“She’s dressing up right now. Should be out in a couple of minutes.”

  
  


She nods, closing her eyes as she melts deeper into your embrace. “So, I have a question Ahri, where did you and Evelynn meet?”

  
  


Her ears perk up as you ask. “Eve? Oh man, we both go  _ way _ back. Like, my teen popstar look back. Remember that outfit? That was like, what? Four, five years ago?” She says, adjusting her butt on your lap. “Off topic, you’re really comfortable. Anyways, what was I saying?”

  
  


“Right, so back then I really didn’t know what the hell I was doing. I kinda just winged most of my auditions and recording sessions… and then that’s when I met Eve. We both were signed to the same label at the time, so naturally we kinda spent a lot of time together. Eve was  _ way _ more experienced than me at the time, so I looked up to her a lot. Honestly, if she wasn’t helping me back then, I probably would’ve tanked hard. I owe her so much, which is why I immediately accepted when she said she wanted to join.” 

  
  


She brushes stray strands of hair of her face, then goes back to hugging you. “Eve is a special kind of artist. She wants freedom, and she wants a  _ lot _ of it. K/DA needs to be a collaborative effort, not some shitty music label telling us what to do. That’s something a lot of other girl groups have trouble with, not having the freedom to create what they want.”

  
  


You hum in thought. Seems they have some serious history together. “Nice to see you guys go way back. But I’ll be kinda honest she… intimidates me a bit.”

  
  


She raises an eyebrow, raising her head to look at you. “Intimidates you? How so?”

  
  


“How do I explain this, she looks like someone who could rip me in half. I think it’s her eyes? Or her general personality? I’m not sure, really. She seems quite cold and distant, if you ask me.”

  
  


Chuckling slightly, she goes back to resting her head on your chest. “Oh, you have no idea. Eve has high standards, that’s what made us click in the first place. I give nothing but the best for Eve, and she appreciates that alot. I’m sure you know how little “friends” she has. She knows that herself, which is why she’s super overprotective over the ones she actually has, I.E Kai’Sa, Akali, and myself. She’s cold and distant at a first look, but if you manage to worm her way into her heart she’s a super sweet and caring girl, in a cool big sister kind of way.”

  
  


You snort, rolling your eyes. “Please, I already have the coolest big sister in the world sitting on my lap right now.”

  
  


She slaps your chest. “Always the smooth talker.”

  
  


The front door opens, revealing Akali wearing a black hoodie with a simple K/DA logo on it. All the stuff you 3 have been wearing have all been K/DA related lately. Weird, but they all look really good. Simple, yet sleek and fashionable. She wears her usual jeans and sneakers.

  
  


Adjusting your eyepatch, you spot a simple sedan, as average as can be. You guess that this is what Ahri meant by “lowkey”. 

  
  


“Right, let’s get going. We’re stretched for time, so we need to make it to the hotel as quickly as we can.”

 

  
With that, the three of you get comfortable inside as you hop inside, sitting in the middle of your two girls. Ahri is on your right, while Akali is to your left. Akali browses on her phone, because it wouldn’t be Akali if she wasn’t, and Ahri lays on your shoulder, her eyes still somewhat weary, but less tired than before. 

  
  


“Take a nap. I’ll wake you up when we’re there, okay?” You say, whispering into her ears. You hate to see her so sleep deprived.

  
  


Without any form of confirmation, you see her close her eyes slowly as she begins to snore quietly. Kissing her on the forehead, you do your best to make her comfortable. She deserves that much after all.

  
  
  


**_~ 45 MINUTES LATER ~_ **

 

**_~ LOCATION: THE BELLAGIO HOTEL ~_ **

  
  


Well, you’ve finally arrived, and you are pleased to admit that the stories are  _ definitely _ not exaggerated. The hotel is fucking humongous, surrounded by an amazing looking river and various marble fountains. The fountains sprays out crystal clear water, the light reflecting off of the building, creating a mystic mirage of reflected light that bounces across the air. It’s almost unnatural.

  
  


_ (It’s literally the Bellagio Hotel in Las Vegas. Look it up.) _

  
  
  


You’d feel quite happy to be here, if it weren’t for one small issue… Just great, all is fine and dandy.

  
  


Ugh.

  
  
  


Shaking Ahri awake, she stirrs and groans. “Ugh… are we there yet?”

  
  


“Yup. And uh… we might have a problem.” You say, your voice a bit nervous as you look outside the window. Dozens of reporters are all standing outside, clamoring to have their questions answered by a familiar looking person. Your car is parked in front of the hotel, several fountains gushing water are near. The front of the hotel is packed.

  
  


Lo and behold, it’s Evelynn. She seems to be bemused as she answers several questions, filing her nails as she does so. Her entire physique is curves. With Ahri, she had a certain cuteness along with a spice of maturity, an amazing balanced concoction.

  
  


WIth Evelynn, it was  _ all _ mature, sexy appeal. Her lidded eyes sparkle with unhidden maturity, as if she’s done this all her life, which you completely believe. Her posture is completely confident, her back straight as she addresses the shouting crowd of tabloid journalists around her. She’s wearing a long, black coat with a bit of fur on the collar to protect her from the chilly air around her. Her hair is a dark shade of magenta, mysterious, yet alluring as her very presence seems to call out to you.

  
  


You hear Ahri groan. “Uuuugh… noooooooo…” She moans out, the energy needed to deal with this suddenly sapping away.

  
  


Rolling your eyes, you unfasten your seatbelt. “Wait here, you spoiled brat. We can handle this.  Akali, let’s go.” Nodding, she unfastens her seatbelt and steps out of the car, both of your face masks properly put on. Putting on your sunglasses, you kinda realize that wearing sunglasses when there’s no actual need too kinda makes you look like a douche. 

  
  


Wack. You should find an alternative, one day.

  
  


Stepping out the car in unison with Akali, the attention suddenly turns to you as the two of you step out to face the music, if you can call camera shutters and shouting music. Akali’s face is completely stoic, void of emotion as her neutral mask is put on for the world to see. Camera flashes temporarily blind your vision as you calmly walk towards Evelynn, who stares at you with a smirk. 

  
  


“Well well… so you’re the infamous Mirai that’s been all over. Tell me, what business do you have with little old me?”

  
  


You shrug and gesture to the car. You’ll need to prevent your voice from being leaked out, just for now. Akali walks over and waves to Evelynn. “Sup Eve? Been a while.” 

  
  


Evelynn claps her hands with glee. “Ah, Akali! It’s been so long, how has your rapping been going for you? Tell me you’re still an artist.”

  
  


“Relax, of course I am. That’s why we’re here, right?” She says, winking.

  
  


Eve chuckles as she saunters over to you, placing a hand on your cheek. It’s kind of cold… is that from the cold air around you?

  
  


“You should’ve told me you were bringing such a cutie with you.” Leaning in closer to whisper into your ear, she blows a breath. “So, where’s Ahri, cutie?”

  
  


You whisper back into her ears, “She’s in the car, she’s been really tired lately so she sat this one out. No energy, as per usual. She’s my lazy sister like that.”

  
  


She giggles as she takes a hold of your hand, strangely cold. However, it’s not an uncomfortable sort of cold. Much like the air around you, it’s a gentle, comforting sort of cold. It blends well with your warmer body.

  
  


“Then lead me to her.”

  
  


“What about your bags?” You whisper, gesturing to the bags on bellhop cart. Snapping her fingers, several men in black suits seemingly pop into existence as they carry her bags into the trunk of the car. 

  
  


Great. More phantom fucking security guards. What next, were these guys bred in a clone facility? Seriously, where the hell do they come from?!

  
  


Nodding, you lead her to the car as you wave to as many reporters screaming questions at you. Akali is to your left as you lead Evelynn on your right, her beautiful smile directed at you. Akali grasps your hand even harder. You can almost imagine the pout under her mask.

  
  
  


Evelynn chuckles and leans down to whisper, “We’ve got a lot to talk about, Y/N. Let’s get home soon.”

  
  


Yeah…

  
  


You definitely do.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are kicking up yet again, expect some more bonding with Evelynn soon. *wink*
> 
>  
> 
> Don't worry, Ahri won't be left in the dust, the same with Akali.


	35. Omake: GAME OVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Drug abuse, mention of self harm, mentions of suicide.

Gasping as you snort the line of coke, your eyes roll back as your vision is hazed over into a glassy world, lights that aren’t there swirling as you lie flat onto your bed.

 

You _need_ this. It’s better than feeling nothing but the raw, empty feeling of _nothingness_ contaminating your body 24/7. You LIVE for this.

 

**_Do you? Do you really, truly live for the thrill of ripping another line of happy powder?_ **

 

Of course you do. Look around, there’s NOTHING left. You’ve been left here to rot like the worthless sack of shit you are.

 

And that’s all you’ll ever be.

 

Adjusting your sleeve, you pull it up to reveal a myriad amount of scars across your wrist and arm, sneering at the scars as you do so.

 

Fuck this. Fuck this shit, fuckfuck **_FUCKFUCKFUCK!_ **

 

Angrily rolling out another line of coke, you prepare another line of cocaine as you’re distracted by an oddly familiar picture frame in the corner. Mom, dad, you, and…

 

God. No… no no no… fuck.

 

Don’t remember her.

 

Don’t remember any of the amazing times you had together.

 

Don’t remember how she abandoned you.

 

Don’t remember how she never even tried to find you.

 

Don’t remember your heartbreak when she left without a word.

 

Don’t remember.

 

Don’t.

 

_Please._

 

Clenching your fists, your breaths become hitched and weary as you struggle to calm yourself down, shaking as you stand up. Walking over to the picture frame, you nervously stare at it as your hands feel like they’re having a mini earthquake.

 

**_You don’t even realize the tears streaming down your face… do you?_ **

 

It hurts.

 

**_But what hurts?_ **

 

Everything. Everything hurts. Your head hurts, your body hurts.

 

Crawling up into a ball, your breath becomes wracked with sobs as you clutch the frame to your chest.

 

“It hurts… please… anyone, Ahri… please…?” You whimper out, your body shaking everywhere as you clutch your picture frame like a lifeline.

 

Please let me die.

  


All of a sudden, the shaking stops, as you’re left with the same crippling feeling.

 

Nothing.

 

  
_Apathy._

 

With a blank face, you rummage through your cabinet, finding the familiar hunk of metal.

 

One that can end all your problems with a single click.

 

Spinning the cyllinder, you place a .44 round into a slot.

 

One pull.

 

One pull… and it would all go away.

 

 

 

                                                                         oh god it _hu rts_

  


                            is this even ~~reality?~~

 

                                          nothing is worth it, ~~**pull the trigger**~~

 

                                                                                               nobody would know you’d be dead. pull it and set your mi nd **~~free~~**

 

                                                its so easy. a singl e pull, and all  your probl  ems go a  way.

  


                 it hu rts so muc h

 

                                                                         theres nothing left here

 

                            alone and with nobody to turn to, why live?

  


                      ~~ _g o o d b y e ~~ _g o o d b y e_~~        ~~ _g o o d b y e_~~        ~~ _g o o d b y e_~~        ~~ _g o o d b y e_~~        ~~ _g o o d b y e_~~        ~~ _g o o d b y e_~~        ~~ _g o o d b y e_~~        ~~ _g o o d b y e_~~        ~~ _g o o d b y e_~~        ~~ _g o o d b y e_~~        ~~ _g o o d b y e_~~        ~~ _g o o d b y e_~~_~~

 

 

 

 

 

With a shuddering breath, you pull the trigger.

  


Your local neighbors report a hollow, loud cackle before hearing a loud bang. The police stormed your apartment soon after, finding your body limp on the floor. 

 

 

Goodbye.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Ņo҉͓͎̙.̶͉̙͎ ̴H̸̟i̸̤͙͚̼s ̢̤t̶̗i̡͖͇̻m̨͚̣̬͓e̺̫̱̩ ̜͈h͎̼̫a͉̹̝͕͎̮͜s̭͎̱̞͜ n̫͎̪͍̟o͖t͎̤̺͓̩͘ ͙͉͙̘̜͡eņ̠̝̺͍d̜̫͜e̴͓͔d҉͔͍͓̪͕̼̘.̶͙̭ ̢͇̖͇͈W̰̩͚̻̖͓a̜̫̣k͎̜̜̦̻e̸ ͍̳u̦͓͉̠͔͔ͅp̬̭.̨ ̢͎̠_ **

**_͔͍̫͠ͅ_ **

**_̪̤͓͕̼̹̘_ **

**_̝̼̝̻͎̭͈H̴͙̮̭̩e̖͔̤̘͜ ͕̤̭̯͙̕i̥̬̩͎̘̤͘s̺̝̼͓͇̠͇ s̵͎̘͇͖t̮̠i̡l͙̳̫̣͖͠ͅl͎͞ ̴a̙̘li͙̭͚̦̟̱͠v̞̝̖̥͉ͅe͍̣͔̪͜.̷ ̰͡Y̸͔̮̲̘̭̤o͖̥̩̘̼͢ṷr ͉̞f̺̥̪̺̗͢ea̸r̡̟̥̪͕͚s̖̲ ̙͍̺̤̼h̫̜͙a̟̪̮̣ͅv̬̗̠͔͖̙̞e̮̣͚ ͏͍͕͚̣̩͙m͕͚̘̖a̝͇͕͕̪̱͡d͚e̢̹͉͈ͅ ͚̲͜y͖͔͔̲͝o҉̤̤͍u̷̖̪ ̸̲p̼͕̯͍a̜̻r̲͝an̵͚̼o̳̦̗id,̪͇̥̥͇̟ ̵̥̠̺a̡̩n̹̳d͇̮̟ ̠̮͕͚͘h͚̺̮̙̙̕av̮̲̤͇̩̪e͎̖͎͙͕̝ ̜͙ị͖̗̕n̨̖̤͎̘f̦̗͇͎͙̫ͅe̗c͈̬̜̥ͅt͎͇͍̖e̘d̦̟̫͍̼ͅ ̢y͔̱͡o͟ṷ̭r͜ d̰͙re̫̺̹̬a͖̞̯̪̩̳m͏s̯͎̙̹͎̩.̡_ **

**_̜̝͇̬͜_ **

**_̸̤̜͎̯̗_ **

**_͘T̝͍͔͠ḫ̠̤͠ȩ̲͙y͖̼̞̙̖͉ ̦̥̰̺̖̱̺a̷̞̣r͇̰͙͎̻̻͇e̴̤̯͉̭͚ ͞n̠͍̗̖̪͇o̝͚̻͉̤t͕͖ ̺͚̤r͝ea̸͈̦͉l̹̟̙͖.̙̫ ̘̫_ **

 

**_̨̳̗̬̖̥̰ͅ_ **

**_̸̣͎̟W͏͉̜̤͕a̡͖̺ḵ͓̱̞̪͚̬e҉̮ ҉̣̘̱̼̘̳̯ų̥̠̳p̫̞̝̥͜,̛ ̫͉̬̱̭̬A̩̹͕̭͕̹̻h͠r̯i!_ **

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**_~ LOCATION: AHRI’S HOUSE ~_ **

 

I woke up with a loud scream, covered in cold sweat. My hands were pale and clammy, my breaths coming in shuddering breaths as I frantically look at the other side of my bed, seeing my brother staring at me.

 

“...bad dream?” he says, looking at me with concern.

 

I say nothing, simply wimpering as I bury my face into his chest, tiny sobs coming from me. It wasn’t real… it was just a dream. He’s still with me, he’s still alive…

 

He’s mine. With _me._

  
  


**GAME OVER**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a personal experience. I used what I thought at the time.
> 
>  
> 
> For AFresherPerspective. Hopefully I did your angst justice. Sorry it's so short.


	36. Let's Get This Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Evelynn strike a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter of FTR.
> 
>  
> 
> I've updated several chapters, including an embarassing myriad of mistakes with the Inferno chapter. Many paragraphs that were supposed to be italicized were not, making it very awkward to read.
> 
>  
> 
> I've also updated the Bio's page with Evelynn's entry. Her past is shrouded in mystery... as will yours be.

The atmosphere is pleasant as the 4 of you lounge in the living room, soothing music playing as you all chat. Ahri, Akali, Evelynn, and yourself are sitting on the incredibly comfy couch, sipping wine as you relax the night away. You’ll be swamped with more sooner or later, so you’d rather enjoy these days while you can. Ahri is to your right, and Akali is to your left. Evelynn is seated right in front of you, her pleasant scent still reaches you. The smell of roses it's quite pleasant. .

 

Evelynn proves to be a great conversation partner, which is probably why she pairs so well with Ahri, the two are pretty much social bees. Akali and you are a bit introverted, simply soaking in the relaxing vibes as you two sip on what you assume is incredibly expensive wine, only interjecting occasionally.

 

Evelynn turns her gaze to you, finishing her conversation with Ahri. “So. You’re Ahri’s little brother. I must say Ahri, you have quite the man on your hands.”

 

Ahri giggles as she looks at you. “Right? I don’t know what I’d do without him.

 

“Oh please, you’re completely independent and a strong woman. Though, I do hate to imagine your life without him. You were quite miserable, until he came along.”

 

Blushing while smiling, Ahri latches onto your arm as she hums in delight. “Mhm! He’s my lifeline~”

 

Evelynn giggles as she diverts her attention to you, sipping her expensive wine gracefully. “And what about you? Is it the same for yourself?”

 

“Absolutely. I was a mess until Ahri found me. I… don’t think I would’ve survived that life if I stayed any longer. I owe everything to her.” You say, looking at your feet.

 

Smiling, you look back up to Evelynn. “But that’s not to say I haven’t met any new incredibly amazing people. I met Akali, who’s the coolest real life ninja in the world. I also finally met you, I uh… well, this next part is a bit embarrassing…”

 

She giggles, covering her mouth. “Go on, sweetie. I do enjoy being flattered.” she says, her eyes lidded and sparkling in amusement.

 

Blushing a bit, you sigh in resignment. “I uh… am a big fan of your works. I didn’t have much money, but I would always try my best to buy a copy of Ahri’s albums, including yours.”

 

Ahri gasps, covering her mouth. “Oh! I remember seeing our posters all over your walls! I was so overwhelmed at the time, I didn’t even notice! Oh, you’re so cuuuute!” She says, squealing as she nuzzles your arm.

 

“My, you’re quite devoted to her, aren’t you? I’m flattered you think so highly of my work. I hear you’re quite the producer, are you not? I’m sure Ahri has told you of my… high standards.”

 

“Oh, of course. You’re all over the news, Evelynn.” You say, chuckling. “Everyone knows you have high standards for your music, and it shows in the final product. I uh… have a bunch of instrumentals I made that fit your singing back then. I was a hardcore Deeva, heh.”

 

Her eyes sparkle as they widen. “Is that so? I’ll have to take a look at them. Ahri has gushed about your skills before, but I wasn’t sure if it was just her being infatuated with you, as she always is.”

 

“C’mon Eve! He’s really talented, honest!” Ahri says, pouting playfully.

 

Akali uses this moment to chime in. “Well, she isn’t lying. I can tell you that much, I’ve listened to his work. They’re definitely something else.”

 

“Oh? A compliment from Akali? That’s rare. If so, I should have a listen to your music myself. Shall we go now?”

 

Now? Fuck fuck fuuuuuuuuuuuck, talk about being on the spot! Do you even have a portfolio or something? You’re talking about showing your work to one of the biggest singers out there!

 

“Uuuu… Do we have to do this now? If I’d known you were going to check my music, I would’ve prepared a portfolio or something!”

 

Evelynn stares at you for what feels like an eternity, before bursting into laughter. “Ahahahah! You really are cute, just like Ahri said. Relax! This isn’t an interview, I just would like to see all the praise about you. You haven’t uploaded much online, so this is exciting.” She says, mirth filling her tone.

 

You sigh as you place your glass onto the table, looking at the two girls on your sides. Ahri looks at you with a thumbs up, winking. Akali just sips her glass, flashing you an ok hand. Way throw you to the sharks, guys…

 

“Well, let’s head to my studio. It’s just down the hallway.” You say, motioning for her to follow. She stands up, brushing her coat and setting down her glass onto the table. “Great! Let’s see what you have to offer.”

  
  


**_~ LOCATION: THE STUDIO ROOM ~_ **

 

**_(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XGvmTuM01c)_ **

 

As you click through your files, you try and handpick as many decent tracks you have, mostly the ones you created back then when you were a hardcore Deeva. Evelynn’s music was intense, but not ear blasting intense.

 

She managed to sing in a way that wormed into your head, her sultry tone and incredible voice only amplifying the quality of her songs. You can’t even imagine the standards she must’ve had for her producers.

 

Handing her your headphones, you see her stoic face as she listens to the compilation of tracks that you play one by one. She hums in acknowledgement as she listens, but it doesn’t seem like she hates any, which you’ll definitely take as a good sign.

 

As you play however, she stiffens at one track in particular. “Stop. What’s the title for this song?”

 

“Huh? Oh it’s… Butterfly.  I wanted to make something that puts people in a trance, just like your songs do.”

 

She smiles at you, her fingers brushing your cheek. “I’ll be using this. You’ll be paid in royalties, of course.”

 

  
Wait.

 

WHAT?!

 

“WOAH WOAH! Dial it back a bit! Did… did you just say you were going to _use_ this? Like, in a _song?_ ” You say, disbelief in your voice, with a hint of excitement.

 

“Of course. I have high standards, and you’ve managed to go beyond that. It seems the two weren’t exaggerating your praise. It’s obvious your music is a result of your emotions, no?”

 

You sigh as you think back to those days, where making music was your only source of sanity. “Heh… you could say that. I was in a really bad spot back then, and making these tracks kept me sane for a while.” You say, adjusting your eyepatch slightly.  

  


Her eyes divert to your eyepatch, her fingers gently skimming the fabric. “I heard about what happened to you before… you poor thing.” she says, her face stoic.

 

“Aha, yeah… that was a long time ago. I’ve moved past it.” You say, fidgeting for a while. Her hand goes lower, grasping your hand and intertwining it with yours. “I understand what it’s like to lose so much… you hate the sympathy, don’t you?”

 

You guess the stories are true, she really _can_ read people like a book.

 

“You’re not necessarily wrong. I just don’t like it when people look at me differently ‘cause of it. It just reminds me of a time I really would rather forget.”

 

“Ah, then the both of us are somewhat similar. I choose to embrace my pain, to remember it as a permanent memory to remind me how it shaped me into the person today. Though, I don’t blame you for wanting to discard your trauma. Sometimes, it’s simply too much to deal with.” She says, squeezing your hand. It’s nice and cold…

 

You smile at her, thankful for the nice talk. “It’s nice relating to someone who understands what it’s like. I try not to bring it up to Ahri… it breaks my heart to see her so distressed.

 

“Ah, but you see, you’re underestimating her. Trust me, she is a strong woman. I’ve seen her grow from a young, meek popstar, to someone who dominates the k-pop world. In a way, her and Akali are sisters to me.”

 

You raise an eyebrow. She knew Akali before? “You knew Akali before? How did you two meet?”

 

Evelynn smiles at the fond memory. “Back then, Ahri scouted Akali out and took her to lunch. It just so happened that I was at the same restaurant. You’re quite lucky to be dating 2 of the most talented artists in the world, you know? Don’t let them go~” She teases, eyes full of mirth.

 

“The day I let them go is the day I die. I… I swore I’d live, breathe, and die for those girls… I can’t live without them anymore.”

 

She smiles as she raises an eyebrow. “Oh? Such big, strong words… I do pray that you live up to them.”

 

Straightening her coat, she takes off your headphones. “I think we’ve chatted long enough, let’s head back to them, shall we? I can discuss the details of this song with you tomorrow.”

 

“Sure! I’ll do my best to live up to your expectations, I swear!”

 

She grins at you, flashing you a wink.

 

“I’m looking forward to it, cutie.”

  
  


**_~ THE NEXT DAY ~_ **

 

**_~ LOCATION: THE OFFICE ROOM ~_ **

  
  


You’ve been in this office room way too many times lately. Ahri, Akali, and Evelynn are sitting in their respective chairs. Evelynn has moved all of her belongings to her room and has accommodated quite nicely.

 

Ahri is reading over some papers, Akali is checking her feeds on twitter, and Evelynn is tapping away on her laptop. She types _really_ fast, almost as fast as you, only diverting her attention to ask you several questions.

 

“So, you will be paid in royalties, that I can assure you. Would you like to make an announcement beforehand?” She says, her stare diverted to Ahri now.

 

“Announcement? Yeah, we can do that. Though uh… you all might want to take a look at the #KDA tag.

 

Curiously, you whip out your phone and scroll through twitter, before seeing the tag. Various news articles from every tabloid under the sun have been published about your sudden rendevouz with Evelynn, several high quality shots of her holding your hand, placing a hand on your cheek, everything a _couple_ might do. The titles of these articles seem to get worse and worse…

 

**BREAKING: Evelynn with new fling, Mirai?**

 

**Mirai currently dating 3 popstars at once? Read more for details!**

 

**THIS JUST IN: MIRAI SPOTTED AT THE BELLAGIO HOTEL, DATING AHRI, AKALI, AND EVELYNN?!**

 

Shaking your head in annoyance, you huff as you toss your phone back onto the table. “Great, glad to see I’ll be hassled even more once I go out… ugh.”

 

Ahri giggles and wraps a tail around your waist. “Cheer up, little bro. We’ll be with you every step of the way!”

 

“True. Keep in mind, this is a new experience for me as well. Didn’t realize the celeb life was full of this crap, heh.” Akali says, still looking at her phone.

 

Evelynn sighs, shutting her laptop off as she stands up to stretch her limbs. “Well, today has been an eventful one. Let’s send the announcement later, after lunch.”

 

You perk up at the word lunch. “Ooh! I can cook lunch for you all. It’s been a while since I’ve cooked for so many people, this’ll be fun!” You say, smiling as you clap your hands excitedly.

 

The diva raises an eyebrow. “Oh? You can cook, hm? You’re quite the wife, aren’t you?”

 

You sputter in embarrassment, immediately glaring at your sister. “What. Did. You. Tell. Her.” You say ominously, your gaze steely and narrow.

 

“Wha! Don’t look at me! I just told her how capable you are with house stuff, honest!”

 

“That she did. A nurse, caretaker, lover, musician, cook, _and_ a cutie to top it off? You’re every girls dream, you know?”

 

You groan into your hands, trying to cover up your blush. “Shut up… please…”

  


**_~ 10 MINUTES LATER ~_ **

  


Humming as you throw another piece of bacon to the pan, you prepare a nice salad for Evelynn. Ahri is one of the very, _very_ few people who know her tastes, and a salad is what gets her going, according to your foxy sister. Crunching up some croutons, you throw in a drip of ranch dressing as you mix them slowly, creating a bready texture onto the salad.

 

Cracking a couple of eggs open, you empty them onto your second pan. You suppose an omelet is great for a large group of people.

  


As you cook, you’re dropped into the same melancholic feeling that retrospection usually brings. It’s not saddening, but you do feel odd with the life you’re living. Never in your wildest dreams did you expect to be here… yet here you are.

 

Breathe, live, and die for these girls.

 

No matter what.

  
  


**_~ POV SWITCH: AHRI, AKALI, EVELYNN ~_ **

 

The three girls are seated in the dining room, chatting as they wait for their food. Evelynn seems a bit flustered, much to Ahri’s chagrin.

 

“Oh? You’re looking a bit… _odd_ there, Eve. What’s wrong?” the teasing fox says, her eyes lidded, filled with mirth.

 

Evelynn scowls. “Ugh… you _know_ what’s wrong. I haven’t had a man in how long. I may be bisexual, but…”

 

Akali perks up from her phone, raising an eyebrow at Evelynn. “You know, you could probably just ask Y/N for a quick fuck. What will he do, say no?”

 

“Absolutely not. I’m… I'm done with casual flings. I want the real thing, you know? I’ve had so many casual fuckbuddies. I’m done with that life. I want someone that actually loves me, for me. But I’m sure you all know how rare that notion is. I’m sorry, I probably sound like a whiny-” She attempts to say, before being shushed by a fluffy tail.

 

“No! It’s completely understandable. You _were_ pretty wild back then. I totally get wanting to just… settle down, you know?”

 

Evelynn sighs, resting her arms on the table. “I understand what you two are trying to tell me, but it's simply too early to act on these feelings yet. I'm not a blushing schoolgirl tripping over her first crush. However, I can’t deny that I _am_ interested in him. He’s quite the enigma.”

 

Akali snorts, crossing her legs. “Damn right he is. That’s one of the many reasons I fell for him, after all.”

 

Smiling, Eve crosses her legs as well. “Oh? Do explain.”

 

“It was when I first moved here, I’m sure you read the articles. I'll keep this short, but I’m… not too good with massive groups of people like that, so I freaked out in my car. He just came out, taking my hand and reassured me it was okay. It’s a bit of an underwhelming story, but just know that it meant the world to me.”

 

Brushing her hair out of her face slightly, she continues. “The black mask you see me wear everyday is the one he gave me. We just… clicked, I guess. I learned from him that chemistry between people can blossom into something more.

 

Evelynn sighs, resting her head on her hand. “I wish I could feel that. It sounds amazing on paper, but...”

 

Ahri clicks her tongue, laying a hand on her shoulder. “You _will,_ Eve. We all agreed he’d be here for us, right? I’m not forcing you to love him, I’m saying to give him a chance. I have a good feeling you’ll be pleasantly surprised. _That_ I can assure you.”

 

“I… I hope you’re right. Just give me time, please. Speaking of time, what’s the situation with Kai’sa? Any updates on her?”

 

“Oh, right. She’s currently on the last bracket of her competition, so she should be here relatively soon. Though, she _is_ nervous to meet Y/N for whatever reason.”

 

Evelynn huffs indignantly, rolling her eyes. “You know how old fashioned she is when it comes to romance. I can’t fathom how she dresses in tight uniforms, dancing in front of the eyes of leering men and _still_ manages to get embarrassed at every slightly perverted event.”

 

“Well, people are just different. Kai’sa is a bit of a mommy though… it’s kinda hot. “ Akali says, tapping away on her phone. “You think she’ll be good with Y/N?”

 

Ahri chuckles, her tails swaying beside her as she checks her phone. “Speaking of hot, wanna see something Eve? Got a bit of a… present for you.” She says, sliding her phone to Eve.

 

Raising an eyebrow, she picks up the phone, revealing a photo album of someone in a maid uniform. “Okay? Is this supposed to impress me, or…” She trails off, unable to recognize the person in the images.

 

“Can’t recognize him? I don’t blame you. That’s my little brother, silly!”

 

Evelynn’s eyes are full of reluctance as she darts her eyes back and forth between the phone, and Ahri’s eyes. “You’re lying. You _must_ be joking. This beauty can’t be Y/N… could it?” She whispers, her eyes narrowing slightly.

 

“No, that’s definitely him. I was right in front of him when I first saw it, and so was Ahri. He really rocks that uniform, doesn’t he?” Akali says, leaning over to look at the pictures.

 

“M-My lord… that eyepatch only makes things even better. Looking this good in a maids uniform should be illegal.” Evelynn says, her legs squirming slightly as she begins to feel a slight dampness.

 

Shaking her head, she looks towards Ahri. “Speaking of that eyepatch, may I know the story behind it? I figured it would’ve been rude to ask.”

 

“No, not at all. I’m sure Y/N would tell you if you asked, so I’ll just tell you. Back then, a while after I left, the family house burnt down. It was reported that Y/N was struck in the left eye while escaping, and that it couldn’t be recovered.” She says, her tone wistful. “I still have many regrets about that day, even though I wasn’t even there.”

 

Akali lays a hand on hers, smiling softly. “What happened that day wasn’t your fault. Your emotions ruled over you, it happens to the best of us.”

 

“And? He just… lives without it? I can’t even bear the thought of having only half of my eyesight.”

 

Ahri nods her head, her ears twitching slightly. “Yup. He told me after a while, it just became the norm. He can’t even remember what normal eyesight was like anymore.”

 

Sighing to herself, Evelynn shakes her head slowly. “The two of your lives is a story truly fit for Hollywood, isn’t it?”

 

Smirking Ahri flips her tails extravagantly. “Damn right. The DeWynters only know glamour and class, after all.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, Evelynn is still a seductive minx, but she's a minx who wants true love. How adorable.
> 
> Kai'sa is also an old fashioned mommy figure who wants the same thing, but is she hiding something...?
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Leave a comment if you enjoyed. I'm still taking requests on the Request page, feel free to ask!


	37. I need to feel something...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter of FTR!
> 
>  
> 
> I'll be honest, I'm not really happy with how this turned out. I'll probably revise this tomorrow afternoon.

The living room was a bit chilly as usual, but the atmosphere was serene. Evelynn was seated next to you, her legs crossed as she browses on her phone. Her laptop sits idly on the table, as you sit next to her.

  


The TV has a random cooking channel playing at the lowest volume, providing a relaxing white noise as some of your more relaxing instrumentals play on Eve’s portable speaker. The room is a bit dim, the customizable lights a dark blue as the two of you simply relax the day away.

  


Ahri is out modelling, because why wouldn’t she be. Akali is out on some personal business, something about her heading back to the dojo to pick some stuff she left behind. You assumed there would be some awkward silence, but to your surprise, there isn’t any. It seems you enjoy each others presence enough, even though you’ve only known each other for a couple of days.

  


Evelynn’s gaze goes to you. “So, when do you want to announce our collaboration song?” She says, throwing you off for a bit.

  


Recovering, you manage to reply. “Hm… how about in, maybe 3 hours or so? It’s still pretty early, anyways. Also, I’d like to at least make sure we can do this.”

  


“Then let me ask you this. Do you trust me?”

  


“Trust you? I mean, yeah you seem like a really stand up girl, so I don’t see why not.”

  


She stares at you for a bit, then sighs in relief. “Good. Then trust me when I say that this will work. When would you like to begin production?”

  


“Up to you. The instrumental track only needs a bit of tweaking, but the lyrics and singing will be all you. Obviously, I’m here if you need any help.” You say, brushing your hair out of your face.

  


“Right. Then do you mind if we start right now?”

  


“Now? Eh…” You say, trailing as you look towards the clock. The two girls wouldn’t be back soon, so you don’t see why not. “Sure! Let’s get this done.”

  


**_~ 15 MINUTES LATER ~_ **

 

**_~ LOCATION: THE STUDIO ROOM ~_ **

  
  


Putting your headphones on, you slide over another chair for Eve as she adjusts her shorts. Sitting down, she croses her legs before placing her laptop onto your desk. “You may be surprised, but I took the liberty of going ahead and writing the lyrics myself. Please, take a look if this could work with your track.” She says, turning the laptop towards you.

  


Raising an eyebrow, you go ahead and read the lyrics. They’re… surprisingly simple. Usually, Eve’s style of lyrics are deep, complex pieces of art that usually aren’t what they seem at a glance.

  


She notices your confusion, smirking. “Ah, I understand your confusion. I felt that a set of simple lyrics are easier to convey, and it’s a nice change of pace. This track will be all about calm, seren vibes, like watching a butterfly spread its wings. Sometimes, the best words are the ones that are the simplest of all.”

  


Huh… you never thought of it that way. Cool, you can work with that. “Sure, I can roll with that. Let’s get to work, shall we?” You say, smiling at her.

  


She returns it, smiling brightly. “Yes. Let’s.”

  


You can’t wait to get started.

  
  
  


**_~ 30 MINUTES LATER ~_ **

  
  


Pressing the pause button on your control board, you sigh and slump back in your seat. Progress is going remarkably well, making steady progress while tweaking the track dynamically, hopefully fitting Eve’s standards.

  


Stepping out of the booth, she smiles as she lays a hand on your shoulder. “Good work, sweetie. I was getting quite into it in there.”

  


“Heh, I’ll say. Your singing is so sultry… makes me want to fall asleep. Seriously, your singing is so peaceful.” You say, resting your head on your hand.

  


“Thanks, sweetie. Your tracks manage to get me in the mood, so much credit goes to you as well.” She says, patting your head.

  


Ah… that feels good. _You… want mo-_ “T-Thanks. Are we taking a break?”

  


She nods, rubbing her stomach. “I’ve worked up quite the hunger in there. Could I bother you to make some food?”

  


You shake your head. “Not at all! Would you like your regular salad?”

  


She nods, a bright smile on her face. She sits on a couch, pulling out her phone. “Thank you, sweetie. I’ll be waiting~” She says,

  


Nodding, you walk out and head to the kitchen. Thankfully, you have some leftover salad you made just an hour ago, preparing just for this situation. Pulling out a bit of ranch dressing, you throw in a couple of croutons. Hopefully she likes it, it’s the same one you made for her before.

  


As you prepare her bowl, you think how nice she smelled. To be honest, it took you lots of willpower to keep you from hugging her spontaneously. Something about her just… ticked something inside you. Her scent was so inviting, so sweet. You wanted to melt into her arms and forget the day away…

  


So soft. So curvy…

  


WAIT! No no no! You just met, damn it! Control yourself, you horny bastard!

  


Slapping your face a bit, you pick up her bowl, trying to lessen your rapidly rising heartbeat. Breathing heavily, you place the bowl back on the counter. Your hands are shaking rigorously, aches crashing throughout your entire body. It takes all of your effort to not scream in pain.

  


Gasping for breath, your eyes dilate as you slam your back against the wall, your body beginning to shake furiously. What the fuck is going on? F-Fuck… everything hurts! Falling over onto your chest, you struggle to hold in your screams of pain as your body writhes in pain.

 

 

It feels like someone is ripping every single individual vein in your body. Unable to hold back any longer, you let out an ear-piercing howl as you wriggle in agony, your tears spilling on the kitchen floor...

  


**_~ POV SWITCH: EVELYNN ~_ **

  


I pat his head gently, his soft hair feeling nice in my grip.

  


He’s quite reliable. I’m glad to see the two girls weren’t exaggerating when they were talking about his skills. His work comes from the heart, and it shows. I’m quite lucky to have him here with me.

  


As I think this, my legs squirm as I look at his concentrated face, his fingers clacking away on his keyboard. Goodness… it makes me want him even _more._ It… it wouldn’t be hard to make him m-

  


NO! No! I won’t subject him to that! No matter how desperate I am, I can’t force him to do that. I’m so tired of that life, a life full of fake love and quick sex.

  


I want, no, _need_ to feel what it’s like to truly fall in love.

  


For once in my pitiful life…I just need to feel what it’s like to _have_ someone.

  


As I was debating with myself in my head, I barely notice the bright violet flash quickly dissipating from his body...

 

 

 

**_~ POV SWITCH: MIRAI ~_ **

  


Hearing someone walk down the stairs, you groan in pain and annoyance, not wanting anyone to see you in such a pitiful state. The door opens, revealing Eve’s curvy body. “Hello? W-”

  


Her eyes widen as she immediately kneels down in front of you. “Y/N?! What the hell happened?!” She shouts, her voice nervous. She immediately inspects your body, scanning for anything out of the ordinary.

  


Whimpering, you barely squeak out, “I-It hurts… Everything hurts!” Squirming in place, you clutch your body in a futile attempt to somehow placate the agony coursing through your veins.

  


She rolls you over, gasping as she stares into your eyes. She winces before growling in frustration. “Fuck… God, Y/N. I’m… I’m sorry. This is my fault. Quickly, just listen to my voice.” She says, gently cradling your body. Pressing your face into her shoulder, you embrace her as hard as you can.

  


“It hurts… it hurts… it hurts…” You crow out, your voice weak and hoarse as you try your best not to pass out from the sheer pain.

  


“I know it does sweetie, I’m sorry. Just keep listening to me, okay? Hold my hand and don’t let go.” She says, her voice firm as she tries her best to comfort you. Tears streaming down your eyes, you try your best to stay conscious.

  


Taking deep breaths, you see a light violet glow slowly envelop your body as Evelynn continues to whisper comforting words into your ear. After several agonizing moments, the light fades away, along with the crippling pain. Taking a moment to just breathe, you slump back against the wall. Evelynn stares at you with a mix of relief and guilt, cursing under her breath. 

  


“The fuck is wrong with me… god damn it, control yourself, Evelynn…” She says, covering her face in frustration.

  


“W-What the hell happened? A-Ah... it still hurts a little bit..." You say, stuttering as you try and stand up, but fail. Your legs feel like jelly...

  


She closes her eyes, offering you a hand. “We need to talk. Let’s go to the couch.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, what could've happened?
> 
> *wink*


	38. Demon Shade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, welcome to another chapter of FTR.
> 
>  
> 
> I'll be honest, I'm REALLY nervous with this upload. This is my first time worldbuilding in depth, as there really isn't much in terms of lore with the K/DA universe. As such, I've had to improvise.
> 
>  
> 
> Please be easy on me!

The two of you are seated on the couch like before, but it’s much more tense compared to the relaxed atmosphere you enjoyed. Evelynn looks at you with visible guilt in her eyes, cursing herself under her breath. You look at her nervously, concerned with how much she’s beating herself up.

 

“Okay… let me just run it back. You’re a demon, which honestly isn’t surprising, but you also feed off the lust and pain off of other people? Like Ahri does with life essence?” it was no secret to you about what Ahri did in the past, but that’s just what it was. The past.

 

She nods her head, eyes dark. “...Yes. Back then in my… wilder years, I was reckless. I siphoned lots and lots of essence without a care in the world.”

 

Sighing, she crosses her legs, resting her head on her hand. “It wasn’t until I realized that too much of a good thing is a _bad_ thing. I started becoming more and more obsessed with taking essence that I just… didn’t care. I didn’t care about anyones well being, I only cared about keeping myself satisfied.” She says, her eyes distant as she reminisces over the past. “Until one day, someone I truly cared about snapped at me… and left me forever.”

 

“You may be wondering why I’m telling you all this so suddenly, but please wait until I’m done.”

 

Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath. “That person I cared about? Shewas my mother. She… she was the reason I even became a singer. I think she was a demon, who eventually fell in love with a human. I remember the days where she loved to hear me sing. I hid all of my activities from her, and when she found out? She was _furious._ ”

 

“My mother was a very gentle woman. She got angry at very, very little. She did her best to warn me of the perils of siphoning so much essence at once, but I was foolish. I fell to the temptation… and my mother paid the price for it.” She says, eyes watering slightly. She shakes her head.

 

“I willl keep this short. There’s a way to end another demons temptations. We call it Leeching. The willing host forcibly removes all your essence at once, placing it into their body to handle the strain. I’m… sure you can put the pieces together.” She says, her breath slightly hitches. You smile, placing a hand on her arm.

 

“You don’t have to keep talking about it. I understand.” You say, making sure to hold her arm reassuringly.”

 

She nods her head and closes her eyes, leaning onto the couch. “I’m sorry for spilling that so suddenly, but you needed the truth to understand what happened to you. I’ll go into much more detail about her another day, but I’ll give you the rundown on what happened.”

 

“Tell me, when you began feeling the pain, what were your emotions? Do not hold back out of embarrassment, I need the full truth.” She says firmly. Do you really need to tell her you were horny for her? Ugh…

 

Sighing to yourself, a tinge of red placates your face. “I… I was thinking about how much I wanted you.”

 

She shakes her head and curses. “Fuck. So, my assumptions were right. It _was_ my fault.”

 

“Demons like myself feed off of the lust and agony of humans. We take those emotions and fuel our hunger. Of course, there are special medications prescribed for us that suppress that hunger, but it’s merely a placeholder for the real thing. Sooner or later, we _need_ the real thing. Some other demons feast on other types of emotions. A few are pleasant, ones that enjoy the feelings of happiness or pride. And… there are the usual ones, the ones who feed off of negative energy. Like anger, sadness, envy, you get the gist.”

 

She grabs a bottle of wine leftover from yesterday, pouring herself a glass. “My mother fed off of Happiness. I assumed that’s why she was such a gentle soul. I always questioned why I was forced to feed off of such… disgraceful feelings such as Lust and Pain. Before, I never minded. But now? I have an image to uphold, a moral code I follow. As you can imagine it hasn’t been… easy for me.” She trails off, sipping from her wine glass.

 

You shift into a more comfortable position, slipping your hand to envelop hers. She smiles at you gratefully, returning the gesture. “As long as we can _feel_ the essence, we can feed off of it. Happiness feeders will work at charity events, such as a homeless shelter or a soup kitchen. Some of the… morally bankrupt work socially unfavorable jobs, usually falling into a criminal life. I’m grateful I haven’t stooped _that_ low.”

 

You nod in understanding. Demons turning to a life of crime was hardly unusual. You just wish there was a better outreach program for them, to help them turn that lifestyle around. “I understand those cravings. When Ahri was going through puberty, oh _god._ She becomes a feral fox when that happens.” you say, groaning playfully at the memories.

 

“So you do understand, good. As for why you experienced those pains, I will explain it to you now. It’s simple; if we’re dangerously low on essence, we emit a certain… aura around us. Think of it as pheromones. Depending on what type of energy we feed off of, that’s what the surrounding people will feel. Should you be near a hungry Sadness feeder, you’ll begin to feel pangs of depression that normally weren’t there, just as an example. We then forcibly feed off of the surrounding people to sustain ourselves.”

  


“I see, so _that’s_ why I started to feel so strongly for you… and the pain?”

 

She brushes stray locks of hair from her face. “The pain was from me drawing too much essence from your body. I really do apologize, I’ve trained myself to prevent this from happening, but it seemed to slip under my radar.”

 

You wave your hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it, but in return, _please_ tell me when you’re, er… hungry. That pain was unimaginably painful. It felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside.”

 

“Understandable, I’ll be sure to let you know in the future.” She says, placing a hand on your shoulder. “Do know I really am sorry about all of this. I didn’t mean to put you through that.”

 

“Ah, relax Eve! It was a genuine accident, nothing more. I can’t blame you for feeling hungry, anyways. Listen, if you need like… food or anything, just ask me. This isn’t my first rodeo feeding a hungry essence-eater anyways.”

 

She sighs softly. “True, but… I can’t put that strain on you. I mean, having two people feed on you? Most demons are content with just one, but…”

 

You laugh, waving your hand. “Trust me, Eve. This isn’t my first rodeo. Just do me a favor and only take what you need. I’ll let you know when you can take more, okay?”

 

She smiles brightly, grasping your hand. “Thank you, sweetie. This means the world to me.” The diva says, taking a deep breath. “That said… may I feed now? The amount I forcibly took earlier wasn’t enough to completely remove the hunger…” She says, licking her lips. Oh boy…

 

You sigh. If it’s anything like how Ahri needs to feed, then…

 

Leaning over to her, you envelop her in a tight embrace, her rose-like scent filling your nostrils as your mind threatens to fall asleep in her comforting, cold arms. She squeaks _very_ uncharacteristically, a slight red tinge coloring her cheeks. “What are you doing?!”

 

“Huh? I mean… isn’t this how you feed?” You say, confused. Ahri does this all the time…

 

“Oh, is that it? Well, I hate to break it to you sweetie, but… that’s not how _all_ demons feed. We just need to be in physical contact, that’s all. No need to hug like this.” She says, amusement in her tone.”

 

You yelp, immediately letting go of her. “S-Sorry! I just do whatever Ahri needs me to do so I just assumed…”

 

She puts a finger to your lips. “Relax, sweetie. Give me your hand.”

 

You instantly nod, holding out your arm for her to take. As you do so, she smiles devilishly.

 

“Got you.”

 

Tugging on your arm with surprising strength, your face immediately meets her chest as you breathe in her incredible scent, her soft giggling making you blush in embarrassment. “Silly. You fell for the oldest trick in the book, sweetie…” She says, gently caressing your head.

 

“...It’s true we need physical contact, but…”

 

Leaning down, she bites your ear playfully. “Don’t you think this is so much better? I do enjoy your body against mine… you’re so nice and _warm._ ” She says, blowing onto your ear.

 

Breathing heavily, you clutch her back as you desperately try and cling to her, refusing to let go as you whimper pathetically. “A-Ahhh~” You cry out, pleasure wracking through your veins as your grip against her body gets tighter.

 

Her embrace is still as loving as she pulls you closer, your face out of her ample bosom and into her neck. She caresses your back as you lean against her, breathing heavily. Looking at your body, you realize there’s a faint bright violet glow surrounding you. It’s so pretty…

 

Checking her watch, she clicks her tongue. “Well, that’s all the sustenance I need.” In a second, the glow surrounding you is gone, along with your euphoria. Whining slightly, you hug her even tighter, saying nothing but wanting everything from her.

 

“Tsk tsk, that’s no good sweetie. Any more and you might end up bedridden for weeks.” She teases, patting your head.

 

Huffing to yourself, you reluctantly let go, looking at her face. She seems to be brimming with happiness, her skin looking much more healthy. Her face also seems to be relieved and legitimately happy, which you’ll take as her finally being fed.

 

“S-Sorry… I uh… kinda got into the moment there. You say, coughing in embarrassment. “ANYWAYS! Should we uh… get back to work?”

 

“Work? Oh, right. This break has gone on much longer than it should have. Let’s head back, sweetie.”

 

As she says that, the door rings with a loud buzz. Oh, Ahri is finally home!

 

Making yourself decent, you sit yourself normally onto the couch. Eve snickers, smoothing out her pants.

 

“I’m hoooome!~” Ahri sings out, dressed in yet another expensive looking dress. What now, Prada?

 

Doing your usual routine, you walk up and give her a tight hug, kissing her on the cheek. “Hey sis. How was your shoot?”

 

“Eh, you know how it is. Same old same old. But that aside… can I ask you something?”

 

You tilt your head. “Sure, what is it?”

 

Raising an eyebrow, she sniffs around you, her ears perking up. “...Why do you smell like Eve?” She mutters, her eyes narrow.

 

Evelynn and you sigh in unison, looking at each other in unison. Here we go again…

 

**_~ 15 MINUTES LATER ~_ **

 

After explaining what happened earlier, Ahri stiffens in anger, her fangs coming out with snarl. Her tails stiffen in furious anger as her eyes become slit like a foxes. She looks like she’s about to erupt in sudden anger, making you stand up in fear. Evelynn just stares her directly in the eyes, guilt flashing on her face.

 

“I made a mistake, Ahri. I hurt your brother, and hurt the one I love as a sister. I’m… I’m sorry.” She says, bowing slightly. It’s weird to see her so submissive…

 

Ahri growls…

 

...before deflating. Her tails go limp, idly swaying behind her normally. Her pupils go back to normal, the anger filling the room dissipating quickly.

 

She sighs, sitting on the couch. She points to you. “And? What do you think of what happened?”

 

“H-Huh? Oh… well, it wasn’t her fault. I know how hungry essence feeders can get, so I understand. It just hurt really badly. As long as that never happens again, I’m alright. Mistakes happen.”

 

“Then i’m fine with it. Eve,” Ahri says, diverting her gaze to Evelynn sitting on the couch. “I’m not mad, honest. I’m more surprised. How did you lose control? Hell, _you_ were the one who taught me to control my urges. What the fuck happened?”

 

Evelynn sighs, kicking her feet up on the table. “It was just general hunger. I don’t think I’ve eaten in… maybe 4 weeks?” She says nonchalantly.

 

Ahri gasps before slapping her shoulder. “4 _weeks?!_ Eve, why didn’t you say anything?!”

 

“I apologize, but I figured I could stave off the hunger with my medication. Sadly they… expired. Be assured, this will _not_ happen again, I can assure you that.”

 

Your sister stands up, fluffing her tails. “Then that’s that. I’m over this, and it should be the same with you two.”

 

“Well? Tell me this little project you two are working on. I wanna be a part of it!” She says, pouting cutely. You pull her back down, pushing her down onto your lap. Nuzzling into her neck, you hug her tightly, filling your senses with her peachy scent. Ugh… so good...

 

“Ah, much better. If I didn’t have my “Hug Ahri” quota filled today, I think the universe would explode.” You say, your voice muffled by her soft, fluffy tails.

 

She kisses you on the lips, giggling as she does so. “Cutie. So tell me! What were you two up to?”

 

Eve chimes in, filing her nails slightly. “We were working on a nice song together. Your brother is quite good at what he does, so I’ve had no issues working with him.”

 

Your foxy sister nudges you. “See? Told you she’d like you. I know her standards, after all. How close are you guys done? Ooh, can I join in!” She says, clapping excitedly. Well… you don’t see why not.

 

“What do you think Eve? Think we can squeeze in Ahri’s vocals in?”

 

Smirking, she stands up, gesturing to the two of you. You can almost see the violet glint in her eyes. “Absolutely. I have a couple… _ideas._ Follow me.”

 

Looking at your sister, she shrugs before hopping off your lap. Sighing, you make your way down to the studio. How crazy could it be?

  


**_~ 30 MINUTES LATER ~_ **

  
  


With a final clack, you stop the current recording session and lean back into your chair. Ahri’s vocals harmonized amazingly with Evelynn’s sultry voice, a strong mix of passion, charm, and ecstasy in one amazing cocktail. This song will be done in no time.

 

Ahri and Evelynn are to the side, talking to some people on their phones. You shrug, diverting your attention back to tweaking the track better. After several minutes, they high five and walk back to you.

 

“Good news! We secured a filming date for the music video!” Your sister says, smiling at you.

 

You smile back, still looking at your monitor. “Oh? Music video That’s co-” You say, cutting yourself off.

 

Wait a second.

 

**_A MUSIC VIDEO?!_ **

 

Rushing out of the chair, you grab the collar of Ahri’s shirt. “MUSIC VIDEO? LIKE, A VIDEO OF A MUSIC?!” You shout frantically.

 

Flustered, she manages to squeak out a reply. “U-Uh… T-That’s why they’re called music videos, little brother…” She says, sweatdropping. “Why are you so surprised? This is pretty normal…”

 

“SSSSSSSSSSSSSSShut your mouth. Here’s the real banger: are the two of you starring in it?”

 

“Of course. It would be odd if we weren’t… we made the song, sweetie. That includes you as well, you know. Anyways, the director is someone we’ve worked with since the beginning, you might know him. His name is Khada Jhin, really creative guy. He lives and breathes director work.”

 

You wrack your mind for any knowledge of this guy, but can’t think of anything. “Nope, don’t know him. Sounds… exotic though.”

 

“Oh, definitely. Jhin has… well, let’s just say his standards are like my own, but multiply that by 50, and you have Jhin. He expects the best, and in return, he creates the best. We get along quite nicely because of his mindset. It's rare to find that nowadays.” Evelynn says, swiping on her phone. Looks like she’s texting someone.

  


Pulling out her phone, Ahri gestures to the vacant seat she’s sitting next to. “Sit, we’re gonna make the announcement right now. Get ready!” She says, clapping her hands in excitement. You can’t deny how excited you are either, eager to get started right away.

 

Pulling out your phone, you check your feeds.

  
  
  
  
  


**_New tweet from @gumihoahriii_ **

 

**_“working on a new proj. With my cuties @evelynnOFFICIAL and @miraiiiprod ! get ready my babies!!!!!!”_ **

  


**_New tweet from @evelynnOFFICIAL_ **

 

**_“Hello Deevas. Working with the amazingly talented @miraiiprod and @gumihoahrii on a very special project. Follow Mirai for more updates…”_ **

 

Scowling playfully at Evelynn, you sigh. “Really? Putting the pressure on me?”

 

She rolls her eyes and huffs. “You’re gonna have to get used to this sooner or later. You’re quite big now, which means you’ll need to learn how to act in this industry. Luckily, you’re with us, so feel special.” She says, winking at you.

 

Scoffing, you turn back to your desktop, typing out your own announcement.

 

**_New tweet from @miraiiiprod_ **

 

**_“Hey everyone, sorry I haven’t been communicating much. It’s been really busy over here, but we’re excited to announce our new collab project! Stick around for more details soon.”_ **

  


**_Reply from @gumihoahrii to @miraiprodd_ **

 

**_“im so glad we’re working together again love~”_ **

 

You gasp, staring at Ahri in shock. She sticks her tongue out playfully, bonking herself on the head. “Hehe~ Sorry, it just slipped out!”

 

Groaning, you smash your face onto your desk.

 

 

Great.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. I hope Evelynn's backstory wasn't too badly written, I really did try my best. Please let me know what you all think in the comments!
> 
> Also, Ahri has finally made her print on the Reader online.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed reading. :)


	39. Omake: Back to the Roots (LEMON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stumble upon an older picture of Ahri...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm still hard at work with the next chapter of FTR. Turns out, writing out a music video with your own personal touches is actually really fucking hard.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the lewd story, pervs. Be sure to check out the request page.

You and Ahri are on her bed, enjoying a rare day off as you swipe through your old phone images. The two of you are quite bored, but it’s remedied by being in each others presence. You’ll take any lazy day, if you could.

  
  


As you scroll through your images, you spot a familiar figure, wearing an infamously familiar costume. Zooming, it’s a poster image of your sister when she was younger! Back when she was the cutesey popstar everyone remembered her for. 

  
  


She looks a bit shorter, wearing the old uniform everyone can recognize at a single glance. Man… what a throw back.

  
  


Looking at your sister, she seems to be tossing around a ball of Essence with her tails in an attempt to stave off her boredom. You nudge her sides.

  
  


“Sis, look! It’s your old costume!” 

  
  


Her eyes widen as she groans, burying her face into the bedsheets. “Noooooo… not that thing…” She moans out, embarrassed.

  
  


“What’s wrong? It looks so cuuuute on you!” You say, squealing as you zoom in more. It really was adorable, her cute little salute pose made your heart melt. 

  
  


“Yeah, but that was  _ years _ ago! I have so many new and BETTER costumes, why are you liking the one I hate the mooooooost…” 

  
  


“Oh, come on don’t be a party pooper. Say, do you still have it lying around?” 

  
  


Her head snaps back up as eyes narrow at you in defiance. “No, no WAY am I wearing that thing again! That thing is way too tight on me now, it’d probably rip!” 

  
  


“Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase? I haven’t seen you in it in person, if it looks  _ this _ amazing in a picture, how amazing would it be in person?! Pleaaase, big sis?” You squeal out, putting your best impression of her puppy dog eyes. Please work!

  
  


She winces, looking away at you. “N-No… I won’t, okay? I… uuuuuu…” She groans out, smashing her face back onto the sheets. No way you’re letting this go without a fight. You must see this with your own two eyes!

  
  


Forcing yourself to let a few stray tears form in the corners of your eyes, you look at her sadly. “P-Please? Uuuuuuu… I just want to see my sister look cute…” 

  
  


She screams, not looking at you. “NO! You’re fake crying aren’t you! Faker! Liar! You know I can’t handle it when I see you cry, damn ittttt…” She trails off, unable to look you in the face. You cant let up the assault just yet!

  
  


Forcing up all your willpower, you sob dramatically as you wail on the bedsheets, thrashing around like a little kid. It’s a bit embarrassing, but you  _ must _ see this now! “WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! MY BIG SISTER HATES MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!” You scream out, pretending not to hear Akali laughing in the hallway.

  
  


Ahri screams, lifting her head up and throwing an Essence ball at you. “FINE! If I wear it, will you shut up about it?!” 

  
  


You smirk, a flash appearing in your eyes. “I’m the coolest little brother on this planet, so I’ll make a deal with you. You wear the uniform whenever you want, and i’ll uh…” You trail off, fishing your head for any ideas. 

  
  


“Oh! How about I’ll wear the maid uniform for you?” You say, groaning on the inside. Wearing that damn thing again? It’s a price worthy to pay for what you’ll receive. 

  
  


Indeed. Sagely thoughts.

  
  


She blushes, getting up and walking towards her closet. “F-Fine. Just… wait here, okay?” 

  
  


Grinning, you eagerly wait on the bed to see her old costume in person. You won’t lie… you’re  _ really _ turned on right now. Ahri was so petite and cute back then, compared to her more curvy and mature body now. Your member slowly stiffens as you get more and more excited at the thought of fucking your cute sister in her old outfit.

  
  


5 minutes later, Ahri steps out quivering with nervousness, her eyes staring at the floor. She’s wearing her old Popstar uniform, albeit it’s a bit tighter than usual. This only amplifies your lewd thoughts, her amazing breasts bulging out of her jacket. Her pantyhose is a bit ripped, only adding more to her appeal as you stare at her, breathing heavily.

  
  


“S-Stop s-staring at me like that, you perv…” She says, squeaking in surprise as you grasp her arm.

  
  


Pulling her towards you, your breath becomes hitched as her alluring form screams at you to take it, to unload your potent jizz inside her. You  _ need _ her to live, you  _ need _ her.

  
  


All of her.

  
  


You crash your lips against her, making her moan instantly. Pushing her down onto the bed, you continue to lick her face, unable to mask your desires any longer. 

  
  


“You’re so fucking cute. So goddamn cute it makes me  _ sick. _ ” You growl out, fondling her ample chest. She groans, covering her eyes in embarrassment. “S-Slow down, ah!~” Your sister cries out, eyes rolling back.

  
  


Ripping off her shirt, it reveals her perky tits, her nipples standing stiff from all your touching. Reeling in pleasure, her legs squirm as a puddle forms between her legs.

  
  


You raise an eyebrow, still breathing heavily. “ _ I’m _ the perv? You just came from me touching you…” 

  
  


“Shut uuuup and f-fuck me already!” She cries out, her tongue sticking out like a dog.

  
  


You grin, fishing out your leaking cock from its confines, smacking it on her face. She whines and tries to lick it, whining even more when she can’t taste it. “L-let me taste it! I’ve been a good big sister, haven’t I?!”

  
  


Kissing her further, she moans as her tongue falls to your tongues dominance, swapping spit before you hover your dick over her mouth. “You get to suck cock, when  _ I SAY  _ you can. Since you’ve been such a good sister…”

  
  


Slamming your member down her throat, she gags as her eyes roll back, her moans sending pleasant vibrations down your shaft as you pump up and down, her non-existent gag reflex doing wonders for your own pleasure. “F-Fuck… No matter how many times I fuck this throat, it’s still so tight. Is this a singers throat…?” You say, your voice hoarse with ecstasy as you pummel your foxy sisters throat with all your days frustrations.

  
  


After a while, you feel a pressure in your balls as your grip on her arms tighten. Her eyes are still rolled back, and her moans have only gotten even louder. “Gonna cum all over your face, Ahri. F-Fucking take all of it…~”

  
  


Pulling out quickly, you jerk your cock as you unloads wads of cum all over her face, her tongue lazily lapping up the stray strands on her face as her body quivers. Her tails are limp and her ears continue to twitch frantically.

  
  


Gasping for breath, you lay back onto the bed, staring at your orgasm-riddled sister. Chuckling, you wipe your cock on her uniform clean. She weakly raises her arms, doing her old salute pose. “T-Thank you f-for fucking my mouth, s-sir…” The fox groans out, her hands falling limp beside her. Biting your lip, you reposition your newly hardened member right over her drenched snatch.

  
  


“I didn’t say we were done, did I?” 

  
  


Her eyes widen in shock, her breathing becoming frantic.

  
  


Grinning at her devilishly, you kiss her on the lips. “We have a long day ahead of us…”

  
  


Her cries of pleasure echoed throughout the room all day, much to Akali’s chagrin.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	40. Crimson Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fly like a butterfly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, welcome to another chapter of FTR. Title totally isn't related to Fatal Frame.
> 
>  
> 
> I worked really hard on this chapter, I hope it shows! It drops off a bit at the end, due to me being so tired. Enjoy!

Unlocking the door with a tired sway at your feet, you crash onto the couch with a tired groan of pain.

  
  


It’s currently late into the night, and the three of you have just finished the shoot, which took remarkably little time. Turns out Jhin really  _ does _ know what he’s doing.

  
  


_ “Please my dear, call me Jhin! It is SO nice to meet someone who also chooses to bear a mask to the world.” _

  
  


Yeah, he was eccentric, but you couldn’t deny the man was a genius in his field. With a normal director, this shoot could’ve taken a 3-4 days, at a minimum. Jhin did it in one, with explosive results. Tomorrow would be the day the video aired live, and the three of you are excited to see the final results.

  
  


That being said, you are  _ dead _ tired. You groan once more into the couch, much to the amusement of Ahri and Evelynn. You also see Akali in the hallway, smirking as she walks up to greet you.

  
  


“Hey babe. You’re lookin’ preeeetty rough. How was the filming?” She asks, sitting next to you.

  
  


“I want to die. My bones are glass, my skin is paper, and I lie in wait for my heart attacks to put me to sleep…”

  
  


Rolling her eyes, she lifts you up with one arm and sits you upright. “Calm down there, big boy.” She waves to Evelynn and Ahri, looking tired, but not quite as much as you. Speaking of tired, you should real-zzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzz…

  
  


You’re knocked out in 2 seconds flat.

  
  
  
  
  


**_~ POV SWITCH - AHRI, AKALI, EVELYNN ~_ **

  
  


“So, how was the shoot? Shame I couldn’t be here.”

  
  


“Oh, you know how it goes with Jhin. The man is fast, but fast means we have to work even faster. Not that I mind, I’d much rather deal with this for one day rather than four.” Evelynn says, taking a seat on the couch. She places a hand on your head, patting your sleeping figure.

  
  


Ahri leans down and kisses your forehead. “I’m so, so proud of you little brother.” She whispers, smiling with pride.

  
  


Akali raises an eyebrow. “Oh? How well did he do today?”

  
  


Eve smirks, crossing her legs. “He was perfect. Jhin was so impressed, he immediately asked him to star in more of his works. I must admit, Y/N was mesmerizing up there.”

  
  


“No shit? Now this makes me wanna see this for myself. Do you have an extra copy, or…” 

  
  


Ahri nods, whipping out her phone. “Yup! Here you go.” She says, handing her a pair of headphones.

  
  


Curious, Akali plays the video, a bit excited to see what’s in store. Was her boyfriend that good of an actor?

  
  


**_(_ ** [ **_https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XEOCbFJjRw0_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XEOCbFJjRw0) **_)_ **

  
  
  


**_Ahri and Evelynn, along with their backup dancers are dancing inside a brilliant open cathedral, surrounded by a beautiful river. Their movements are calculated and graceful, a stoic visage plastered onto their beautiful faces._ **

  
  
  
  
  


**_(EVELYNN)_ **

 

_ 속삭여 줄래 넌 날 깨우는 Dejavu _

_ Now, is it you now? _

  
  
  


**_Evelynn sings quietly, her voice charming and exquisite as Ahri flourishes her tails, essence flowing through her body. A slow pan in of Y/N is shown, his body strewn upon a couch. A butterfly tattoo, a brilliant white glows on his neck. His face is still obscured by a plain white mask, his eyepatch black._ **

  
  
  


**_(EVELYNN)_ **

 

_ 피어날 듯해 날개 달린 신기루 _

_ How? Is it true now? _

 

**_A cut to Y/N is shown, staring with his one eye into the camera. There is no emotion within these dull, lifeless orbs…_ **

  
  
  


**_(EVELYNN)_ **

 

_ 날 감싸 안아주는 Wind _

_ 새로 깨어나는 느낌 _

_ 나를 채워가는 눈빛 (You) _

 

**_Back to Ahri and Evelynn, their backup dancers subtly making their performance even better. It’s remarkable how little time went into this, yet the results so incredible._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ 어쩌면 꿈인 것 같아 _

_ 이 순간 Dreams, Dreams may come true _

  
  


**_A cut to Ahri and Y/N, their faces devoid of any form of emotion, purely existing for the sake of existing. The camera pans and focuses on their necks, their backs turned to the cameras.  They both have the same butterfly tattoo, Ahri’s glowing a faint pink. Her eyes close, as her body fades away in pink flash. Y/N’s eyes flash in pain and anguish for the briefest moment… before reverting back to a neutral face._ **

 

**_(AHRI)_ **

 

_ 넌 마치 Fly like a Butterfly _

_ 날 멀리 데려갈 Wings Wings _

  
  
  


**_A cut to Evelynn and Y/N sitting on a car, the atmosphere dark and gloomy as the neon signs behind them flicker. Evelynn’s red butterfly tattoo glows faintly, as does Y/N’s. The two appear to be holding hands… but the look in Y/N’s eyes shows us a different story._ **

  
  


**_They’re uneasy, nervous, unsure. As if her hand were made out of lava._ **

  
  


**_(AHRI)_ **

 

_ 이대로 Fly like a Butterfly _

귓가엔 바람 소리 Wing Wing Wing

  
  


**_Ahri is standing on a balcony, her tails flowing with the wind behind her. Her butterfly tattoo shimmers brightly before fading out just as quickly. Her body fades in a bright pink aura, leaving behind a trail of pink butterflies in its wake. Y/N looks at them, tears pooling in his one eye. He gently perches a butterfly on his finger…_ **

  
  


**_...and lets it go, a slight trail of pink sparkles flowing in its wake._ **

  
  


**_(AHRI)_ **

_ 이대로 Fly like a Butterfly _

_ 귓가엔 바람 소리 Wing Wing Wing _

_ Fly like a Butterfly _

_ Fly like a Butterfly _

_ 난 닿을 듯해 _

_ I better be around you _

_ Fly like a Butterfly _

_ Fly like a Butterfly _

_ I better be around you _

 

**_Back to Evelynn and Ahri, they begin to dance in tune with the drop, their bodies flowing harmoniously, backed by the incredibly talented backup dancers surrounding them. They assure the two are in the spotlight, as they should be. The color flashes between in color, and black and white._ **

  
  


**_(EVELYNN)_ **

 

_ 아찔해져 가 내 주위 모든 것이 Blue _

_ Now, with you you now _

_ 접힌 종이 달 그 사이를 맴돌 듯 _

_ I better be around you _

  
  


**_A cut back to Y/N in a school uniform, dozens of other students around him. They sit on desks, the teacher yammering on inexplicably. The color is completely black and white. He’s distracted by two butterflies flying slowly, their wings flapping as they hover over his face. One is a crimson red, and one is a bright pink. They swirl together, before crashing down at his desk. On the right side of his neck, a red tattoo is formed…_ **

  
  
  
  
  


_ [EVE/AHRI] 시작은 작은 날개짓 _

_ [EVE/AHRI] 이제 내 맘의 Hurricane _

_ [EVE/AHRI] Been been there never been been there _

_ 세계가 점점 작아져 가 _

_ 데려가줘 Way too far 새로워져 _

_ 이 순간 Dreams, Dreams may come true _

  
  


**_The camera pans to Y/N and Ahri moving down a tunnel. Ahri wears a long coat, ripping it off and throwing it to the side. Y/N’s face yet again shows no emotion, the brightly glowing tattoos on his necks continuing to burn._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ 넌 마치 Fly like a Butterfly _

_ 날 멀리 데려갈 Wings Wings _

_ 이대로 Fly like a Butterfly _

_ 귓가엔 바람 소리 Wing Wing Wing _

_ 이대로 _

_ Fly like a Butterfly _

_ 난 닿을 듯해 _

_ I better be around you _

_ Fly like a Butterfly 저 끝 _

  
  


**_Jumping back to Y/N, he stands on the roof of a massive skyscraper, the world below him still in black and white as he gazes at the myriad of people below him.  For a brief moment, Ahri’s hand grasps his shoulder. Eyes widening in shock, the world around him turns back into color. Looking behind him, he sees nothing but the bleak, empty world. The color quickly reverts back to black and white._ **

  
  
  


**_(AHRI/EVELYNN)_ **

 

_ 구름 위의 Synchronize _

_ 새로운 이 느낌 _

_ Bling, bling, shine like a starlight _

_ 숨이 멎을 듯한 Time _

_ 점점 완벽해져 가 _

_ Let me fly right now _

  
  


**_The camera cuts to Y/N, who gingerly holds the hand of Evelynn. She smiles, noticing the trails pouring down his cheeks. She grabs his head, having a firm grip on his head. Gazing into his eyes, she leans in for a kiss..._ **

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_(EVELYNN/AHRI)_ **

 

_ Fly like a Butterfly 저 끝까지 _

_ 날 멀리 데려갈 Wings Wings _

_ (세계 끝까지) (Around you) _

_ 더 멀리까지  _

_ 이대로 Fly like a Butterfly _

_ 귓가엔 바람 소리 (끝까지) _

_ 난 닿을 듯해 _

_ I better be around you... _

 

 

**_A_ ** **_s the scene shifts to Evelynn and Y/N standing over a grave. He wipes the tears from his face, laying down a bouquet of flowers. He closes his eye, happy memories flashing through his mind as he slowly smiles. Evelynn places a reassuring hand on his shoulder, the red tattoo on her neck burning brightly._ **

  
  


**_His back to the camera, he slowly turns around. Ahri(?) hugs him from behind, before shattering into the same trail of butterflies as the smile on his face widens. Staring into the camera, his eyes glow a magnificent pink._ **

  
  


**_The pink tattoo bursts in a stream of light, slowly tracing towards the skies. Looking up, he holds his hand up, a pure white butterfly resting on his hand. Soon after, a pink one flutters down. The two take to the skies, swirling to the air. It bursts in a mesmerizing explosion..._ **   
  
  


 

**_...and the camera pans out, the beautiful world around him finally in color again._ **

 

 

 

**_~ POV SWITCH: AHRI, AKALI, EVELYNN ~_ **

  
  


Akali takes a deep breath, feeling her heart hammer in her chest. “H-Holy  _ shit _ you guys! That was so fucking good! Oh man… his track fit this perfectly!”

  
  


Evelynn laughs, sipping from her wine glass. “Of course. I chose this track for that exact reason. It’s quite soothing to listen too, no?”

  
  


“You’re not wrong at all. His acting was really nice as well, he looked legitimately upset in those scenes with Ahri.” 

  
  


Ahri chuckles, tapping on her phone. “That’s because he  _ was _ upset. That’s how he was able to act out the scenes so well. I find it morbidly cute that the thought of him losing me would make him cry so hard like that. When we took a wardrobe break, he couldn’t stop crying for a good 5 minutes. It was… difficult to explain why we had to redo his makeup.”

  
  


“To be fair, those scenes were quite emotionally difficult to act out for myself as well. He didn’t hide his lust for me very well… it made it somewhat difficult to resist feeding off of his essence right there.” Eve says.

  
  


Sighing, Akali leans back next to her boyfriend. “Is that so? Why didn’t you ask him for a quick feed, just as a snack?”

  
  


“Er… that’s…” Eve trails off, twiddling her nails nervously.

  
  


Ahri grins a cheeky smile, nudging Eve’s side. “She’s too embarrassed to ask~” 

  
  


Akali raises an eyebrow. “Uh… what? Evelynn? Embarrassed? Sorry, I’m gonna knock myself with a bat really quick, I think I woke up in the wrong world.” The ninja says, chiding playfully.

  
  


Evelynn huffs and crosses her arms. “Despite what the news says about me, I  _ am _ a woman. I do have things I’m embarrassed about. I’ll ask him tomorrow, the poor thing is way too exhausted to do anything but sleep.”

  
  


The cheeky fox giggles, picking him up from the couch. He moans softly, clutching at Ahri’s shoulders. “N-No… want to sleeeeeep…”

  
  


“Tsk tsk, relax. I’m taking you to bed right now, okay?” With that, she carries him off to her room, a slight spring in her tired step.

  
  


Akali diverts her gaze to Evelynn, a conflicted look on her face. “You don’t know what to do with Y/N, don’t you?” She says, her voice soft.

  
  


The demon sighs, her eyes slightly narrowed in thought. “You are correct. We’ve only known each other for a short while, but…”

  
  


She winces slightly, staring at Akali. “... I have a slight fear. I’ve had this odd thought bouncing around my head, and it refuses to leave. I know it is foolish, but the thought of it still makes me hesitate.”

  
  


Akali nods, meeting Eve’s gaze just as intensely. “Then tell me. I promise I’ll help.”

  
  


“Well… This fear of mine. You know how I have not had a decent feeding in weeks, correct? I’ve been thinking…”   
  
She pauses, taking a sip from her wine glass. “What if I’m only attracted to him because he’s a food source for me? What if in the end, I’ll be losing the trust of not only him, but my best friend who’s a pretty much sister to me?” She says, swirling around the wine in her glass.

  
  


“What if in the end… it ends up being worse off than it could’ve been if I just left these feelings alone? He’s quite content with the two of you by his side. If I were added into the equation, I don’t know what would happen…”

  
  


Clicking her tongue, Akali sighs and crosses her legs. “I see. You want to avoid hurting him, is that it?”

  
  


Evelynn nods, sipping her almost empty glass. “That’s right. In just a couple of days, he managed to worm his way into my heart. But how can I prove that this isn’t some day on day off crush? How can I…” She pauses, her body slumping in nervousness. “How can I be sure that I love him?”

  
  


Akali pauses in thought, humming in response.

  
  


“...I think you're right, you need to give it more time. But I will say this, Eve. What you’re feeling is  _ not _ just some crush. That much I can say for certain. I do think you’re an extremely sweet girl for thinking so much about his well being like that.”

  
  


“I respect you wanting to take this slowly, so if time is what you need, then have it. It’s not like he’s going anywhere, right?

  
  


Evelynn smiles gratefully.

  
  


“Thank you, Akali. I really needed that. I think… this will be a slow burn.”

  
  


The rogue smirks, her gaze back to her phone. “Then let it burn you shall.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	41. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the lewd morning after, pervs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of FTR.
> 
>  
> 
> Shorter chapter today, sorry guys. This is the setup for the worlds reaction to the MV dropping.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter was also rushed a bit, and it may show. Sorry guys, I needed to get this out today.
> 
> Be sure to read the previous chapter, Crimson Butterflies for more context.

You’re awoken by someone shaking your shoulders, giggling profusely. “Hey, wake up! It’s 3 hours until the premiere! We’ve been asked to make teaser tweets about it. Wake uuuuuuup!”

 

Groaning, you _very_ reluctantly sit up, your eyes still shut. “Nnnn… why… why have you awoken me from my slumberrrrr…” You groan, annoyed from being woken up from your blissful rest. Ha…

 

“GET UPPPPPPP! COME OOOOOOOON! WE HAVE STUFF TO TEASE TO THE FAAAAAAAAAANS! One quick picture, just _one_ picture and I promise you can go back to sleep!” The fox whines, continuing to shake you. Oh for the love of-

 

Standing up hastily, Ahri is knocked aside with a squeak. “ALRIGHT! I’ll do this fucking picture, then I go to sleep!” You shout, throwing off your blanket. Sighing, you rub the back of your head. Your sister stands up, pouting at you.

 

“Well, at least you’re up. Here, put on your face mask. Remember the final scene, where you look all cool and edgy and look back at the camera? We’ll just do that, but not as cool. But I suppose we’ll take what we can get!” She says, happiness in her tone. At least she’s excited.

 

Looking at the clock, it’s…

 

...11 AM?

 

“W-WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” You scream, mortified at the thought of waking up so early, skipping out on your morning chores.

 

Ahri screams in surprise, looking at you like you’ve gone insane. “WHAT? THE HELL DID YOU SCREAM FOR?!

 

You grip the collar of her shirt, staring into her eyes. “LOOK AT THE TIME WOMAN! I-I MISSED OUT ON MY CHORES! AKALI NEEDS HER MORNING CUDDLES, I HAVEN’T CLEANED THE HOUSE, DIDN’T DO BREAKFAST AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAmmmmmmmmm…?”

 

You’re cut off by your sister laughing, pressing her lips against yours. “You’re so cute. Seriously, you just about are the cutest thing in the world.” She says, pulling you in for a hug. You sigh in relief, slumping in her embrace.

 

“I ordered breakfast, silly. We also cleaned up the house for you. You were so tuckered out from yesterday, we didn’t have the heart to make you wake up so early, so we gave you some extra hours of rest. Also, don’t worry about Akali. She had Eve fill your role in for today.” She says, patting your back. “You don’t have to put all the responsibility on yourself, lil bro. We’re adults too!”

 

Kissing you again, she smiles. “Don’t worry so much, okay? We can take care of ourselves. Except cooking. I uh… can’t cook.”

 

You roll your eyes, freeing yourself from her embrace. “Trust me, I know.”

 

Sighing, you push yourself up from the bed. Stretching your limbs, you lay against Ahri’s back. “So, what’s this about an teaser? Just a picture, right?”

 

She nods, nuzzling your head. “Mhm! We’ll just take a nice looking picture of your butterfly tattoo, add a mysterious caption, and that’ll be it. We’ll only be posting it on your profile, so be prepared. We’ll help you sort through the mess that’ll come after.”

 

Nodding, you sit up and crack your neck. “Well then, let’s get this done.” You say, pulling down your shirt slightly. Ahri nods, taking your phone from the bedside table. She readies the camera, flashing you a thumbs up.”

 

You sigh, readying yourself to be as photogenic as you possibly can. Staring back the camera, you angle your neck slightly to show the tattoo as much as possible. Using the advice Jhin gave to you yesterday, you take a deep breath.

 

“ _Listen, dear. Once you are up on the camera, you must not simply act your role, no no… you must BECOME your role. Lose yourself, and become someone else entirely...”_

 

Opening your eyes, Ahri shudders as you stare into the camera lens, hopefully with same intensity from yesterday as you muster up all your willpower. All this just for a picture? How the hell did you do this the entire day yesterday?

 

Squeaking, your sister takes the shot. She fiddles around with some editing app, her fingers still somewhat shaky. You raise an eyebrow at her, confused.

 

“Uh… are you okay? You’re shaking. Feeling cold?” You ask.

 

“N-No…” She stammers, trailing off. “Your gaze was just uh… a little too intense. I’m alright now, don’t worry.” The fox says, taking a deep breath. “I’ll send this to you, okay? Be sure to post it as soon as you can.

 

Adjusting your eyepatch, you nod. “Sure, no prob.” You say, pulling out your phone. Soon after, you get a text from your sister.

 

Tapping on it, it reveals a black and white photo of you, your butterfly tattoo glowing softly. The stark white is a pleasant touch compared to the bleakness of the rest of the photo. Man, mana tattoos only made it look nicer. Turns out, leaving a mark on your body with mana looks really nice. Combined with Ahri and Evelynn’s essence, it only made them look better.

 

Your gaze is perfect, from what you can assume with your mediocre amount of experience. It’s intense, mysterious, and ominous, all at once. Hopefully this attracts some attention.

 

Oddly enough, you see Ahri squirm in place, still staring at her phone. She mutters something under her breath, but you can’t catch it. Oh well, it’s probably nothing. Opening up Twitter, you wrack your head with something catchy for the caption. Hm…

 

Oh! Maybe you could do a sentence in korean? Your lessons with Akali are paying off! Snickering to yourself, you type out a quote you’ve been saving for a while. It’ll be a bit difficult trying to translate it from english to korean, but you’ll manage.

 

After a couple of minutes of silent reviewing, you manage to get it all out to what you _hope_ is accurate.

  


**_New tweet from @miraiiiprod_ **

 

_“갇힌 새가 보호 받거나 투옥되어 있습니까?”_

 

_(Is the caged bird protected, or imprisoned?)_

  
  


Throwing your phone back onto the nightstand, you flop back down onto the bed. Ahri sighs, doing the same. She snuggles against you, her peachy scent filling you with pleasant thoughts.

 

“Tired… wanna sleeeeep…” You moan out, burying your face into Ahri’s chest. She giggles, patting your head. “Get some sleep then, cutie. Oh! That reminds me…” She says, pulling out her phone again. She taps hastily, then throws her phone back onto the nightstand.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, but Akali is still a bit cranky, so… I told her she could come stay with us for a bit. Is that okay?”

 

“Oh, she’s still cranky? Aw… poor girl. Of course she can come.”

 

  
As you say this, Akali gingerly opens the door, her hair a bit disheveled. She whimpers, her eyes pooling with tears as she starts walking towards the bed. Pulling yourself from Ahri’s embrace, you hold out your arms invitingly. “Hey babe… sorry I wasn’t here for you this morning. C’mere.”

 

She melts in your arms, sighing in relief as she nuzzles your chest, her hair brushing your face. Ahri chuckles, shaking her head. “I hope you realize how much she trusts and loves you.”

 

Akali whimpers even louder, clutching your arms. You caress her hair, chuckling softly. “It’s okay love… I’m here.” You turn to Ahri, seeing her smug smirk. “Wanna fall asleep with a sleepy ninja?”

 

She rolls her eyes, flopping back onto the pillow. Patting Akali’s head, she smiles.

 

“Sleeping with the two cuties? Yes _please._ ”

  


**_~ POV SWITCH: EVELYNN ~_ **

  


Walking down the hallway, I hear some shuffling inside Ahri’s room. Raising an eyebrow, I take a peek inside, probably expecting some hardcore sex, like they _always_ have. Peering inside, I see quite the wholesome sight.

 

Ahri, Akali, and Y/N are sleeping quietly, with Akali in the middle. The poor girl has the worst morning moods, which is apparently remedied by Y/N. Sadly, the poor thing was absolutely destroyed due to yesterday's shoot.

 

Y/N snoozes quietly, lying on his side as he hugs Akali’s waist. The smile on her face fills me to the brim with happiness, immediately sending me into a good mood. I gently caress her face, giggling quietly.

 

Looking over Y/N, my breath hitches. Trailing my hand down his face, I take a deep breath, getting a whiff of his spicy peach scent, kind of like Ahri’s shampoo, but with his own fragrance. My eyes slowly lid as I continue to caress his face, his chest slowly breathing upside down.

 

Ah… he’s quite handsome. I gently trace a finger down his muscles, which are developing quite nicely as he trains with Akali regularly. Breathing in deeply, I lean down and very lightly leave a kiss on his lips.

 

Nnn… That was nice. Maybe… maybe I should take a chance with him after all?

 

I’ll think more about this later. Now is not the time.

 

Picking myself back up, I sit on a nearby chair and just… think for a while. It may seem a bit odd, sitting in a room and thinking while they sleep in peace. Truthfully, I feel more at home here than I ever did. It… it feels nice, having a place where it feels like you belong.

 

It’s been what, a week since I’ve moved in? It’s been such a blast spending time with everyone, and I can’t wait to see what’s next after Kai’sa moves in.

  


Looking over the 3 sleeping bodies, a protective instinct wells inside me. I close my eyes, crossing my legs as I scan their forms. My eyes glow a faint violet, energy flowing as I blink.

 

Nothing will hurt my precious friends.

 

_Nothing._

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else hyped for CP2077 at E3? Holy crap. I'm seriously tempted to preorder.
> 
>  
> 
> Head over to the request page if you'd like a chapter idea written!


	42. Pizza Time: The Pizzaening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PIZZA TIME TWO: ELECTRIC BOOGALOOOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome to another chapter of FTR.
> 
>  
> 
> Rushed a bit on this chapter today, my bad everyone. I'll try my best to take more time with the chapters in the future.

You, Ahri, Akali, and Evelynn are strewn about on the couch, all of you scrolling through your phones. It’s been a couple hours since the MV dropped, and you can’t say you’re surprised with the reception.

 

As per usual, Ahri is to your right, and Akali on your left. Evelynn is sitting up in front of you, her laptop on the table as she taps away.

  
  
  


**_\- “this is the most powerful mv i’ve ever seen. Holy shiiiit that was so chilling. eve/ahri/mirai combo yes plsssssss”_ **

 

**_\- ”instant 10/10, we need moooooooooRE!!!”_ **

 

**_\- “flyyyy like a butterflyyyy”_ **

 

**_\- “Fuck yes, the Ahri/Eve combo is back baby!”_ **

 

**_\- “As expected of Jhin, he only works with the best. mirai/eve/ahri fucking killed it here”_ **

  
  
  
  


Evelynn notices your exasperated expression and giggles. “See the news, sweetie? That’s the fruit of our labour. We’ve got so many requests for interviews and public appearances blowing through our inboxes. Emails, texts, forums, you name it. I must say, thank you for the help with the rap verse, Akali.” She says, smiling at Akali.

  
  


The rogue waves her hand dismissively. “Ah, don’t worry about it. Sorry I wasn’t here to help you all, I’ll be sure to help with the next project, I swear. But man… so many requests for interviews. We’ve still got that date set up with PopRox soon, right?” 

  
  


Ahri’s ears twitch as she looks at you. “Mhm! And that reminds me, Kai’sa is moving in soon, so that means our announcement videos will be made soon. How are your korean lessons with Akali?”

  
  


You put a hand to your chin, thinking for a bit. “Hm… well, we’re a bit behind because she had to leave for a bit, but I think I’m a lot better now. I can at least hold a basic conversation if I needed to.” 

  
  


“Good, because you WILL need to sooner or later. Right, with that out of the way, here’s something really important,” She says, her voice suddenly turning cold and business like. 

  
  


Everyone in the room stiffens in sudden intensity, slight nervousness in their eyes. Evelynn’s eyes narrow, as Akali clutches her phone tighter. Ahri  _ never _ talks like this… ever.

  
  


Gulping quietly, you take a deep breath. “...Which is?” This tone you’re hearing never comes in lightly. Steeling your resolve, you wait in anticipation.

  
  


Staring you dead in the eye, she asks you a single sentence, her eyes completely narrow and stoic.

  
  
  


“ _ Wanna get pizza?” _

  
  
  


…

 

…

 

…

  
  
  


The three of you sigh in a mix of exasperation and relief, while your sister looks at you all, a confused expression on her face. She tilts her head, before saying, 

  
  


“What?”

  
  
  


One day, you’re gonna need to give a good whack to the head to this idiot sister of yours.

  
  
  


**_~ 35 MINUTES LATER ~_ **

 

All of you are seated inside a  _ very _ nice looking sports car. Turns out, Evelynn is a huge car freak, and has dozens of sports cars just sitting at her old residence in Korea. Ahri lays her head on your shoulder, snoozing until you reach Azir’s pizza shop. Akali is on her phone, because why wouldn’t she be.

 

  
Evelynn, unsurprisingly, offered to drive this time. You still don’t know where the phantom security guards come from, and at this point, you don’t think you’ll ever know. 

  
  


Nice.

  
  


To your surprise and excitement however, turning on the radio instantly plays Evelynn’s song, Butterfly. You instantly smile, turning up the volume a bit. Ahri and Evelynn chuckle, seeing you get so excited.

  
  


You bashfully chuckle. “Ehehe… that’s  _ our _ song on the radio, hehehe…” You chuckle out, sounding like a gremlin. Could you be blamed though?! That’s  _ your _ instrumental on the radio, for the whole world to hear!

  
  


How could you  _ not _ be pissing your pants in excitement!

  
  


Ahri moans softly, woken up from her slumber. “...Hm? What happen… why so loud…” 

  
  


Quieting down quickly, you instantly caress your tired fox’s head and whisper into her ear, “Shhh… sleep. We’re still a long way, okay? Shh…” You coo into her ear, a bit guilty from waking her up. Ever since she was a kid, she’d be really cranky if she were woken up from a nap. Pecking her lips, she nuzzles into your shoulder and falls back asleep.

  
  


Seeing this, Akali shakes her head. “Such a brat. Are you sure  _ I’m _ the youngest member here?” She whispers playfully. Well… she has a point. But you’re certainly not complaining. Sure she was the older sibling, but you love spoiling her just as much as she spoils you.

  
  


You lean over and kiss Akali on the cheek. “Don’t worry, I spoil the both of you. Remind me who is it that gets so cranky and pissed in the morning, they need to be cuddled with for the majority of the evening? Hm?” 

  
  


“Grr… making fun of my morning distress. It’s not  _ my _ fault I’m so bitchy in the morning!” She growls out playfully, pulling your cheeks.

  
  


Evelynn clicks her tongue. “Now now children, no fighting back there. We’re almost there, 10 minutes at most. Sit tight and behave, everyone.” The demon says, her tone demanding submission.

  
  


Akali grunts, wrapping an arm around yours, laying on your shoulder. She sighs in relief, before going silent again, her eyes closed.

  
  


Two brats in your life who adore you, and the girls you spoil like crazy. 

  
  


Life has taken you for a weird spin, but are you going to complain?

  
  


Fuck no you aren’t.

  
  


Sighing, you whip out your phone and send a quick text to Siv, a bit guilty for not doing this earlier. Oops? Meh, they’ll manage.

  
  


“ _ Yo, we’re on the way to the pizza shop. Gonna eat lunch there” _

  
  
  
  


**_~ LOCATION: AZIR’S PIZZA PLACE ~_ **

 

**_~ AFTERNOON ~_ **

  
  


( [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wjzkI8F5V0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wjzkI8F5V0) )

  
  
  


With a loud rev, Evelynn parks the car in Azir’s parking lot. Surprisingly, there’s a lot of people eating outside, but not inside for whatever reason. The shop looks a bit more cozier as well, seems they used the leftover money Ahri gave Sivir to remodel a bit. The windows are crystal clear, a new updated logo painted on.  Seems your publicity stunt for them has paid off quite well. A large row of tables and chairs are outside as well. 

  
  


Seeing your car pull up, people within the vicinity mutter in confusion. Your expensive looking car looks quite out of place compared to the more normal looking ones. Shaking Ahri awake, you kiss her ears. “Sis, wake up. We’re here.” You whisper into her twitching ears. She groans softly, her eyes quickly opening in surprise.

  
  


“Wah! I’m awake, I’m awake.” Your sister says, rubbing her face. “Right, let’s get inside. We all haven’t eaten, so let’s make the most out today.”

  
  


Evelynn snorts, crossing her arms. “Please, pizza is a greasy type of food. You  _ know _ me and greasy foods, we simply don’t match. I’m here to make sure you all are fed and happy, nothing more.”  

  
  


Akali chuckles, shaking her head. “Trust me Eve, Azir’s pizza is a bit… different. I guess you’ll find out yourself when you taste it.

  
  


“Yup, and take it from me, I used to work here.” You say, looking at the window. Not bad, Siv. Not bad at all…

  
  


Before stepping out of the car, you survey everyone's clothing.

  
  


Ahri is wearing a pastel pink hoodie, a simple white K/DA logo on it. She wears regular skinny jeans, her ring and bracelet on as usual. She seems to be wearing a piercing on her right ear, ending it with a pair of black sneakers.

  
  


Akali is wearing a pair of jean shorts, with a black and white letterman jacket. She wears her signature black face mask, as per usual. She is also wearing black combat boots, ending her outfit.

  
  


Evelynn’s outfit is one that pretty much screams her style; anything that emphasizes her curves, but managing to keep it simple and subtle. She wears a black leather jacket over her tight fitting shirt, her ample curves outlined  _ very _ nicely. In fact, her entire ensemble is all black. She’s also wearing black ripped jeans with a simple pair of dress shoes.

  
  


As for you, you’re wearing a simple t-shirt with a long coat on. You wear the same ring as Ahri, by her request. Not that you mind, you enjoy matching with her. You’re also sporting your usual K/DA black eyepatch, with a nice beanie to top it all off. You’re also wearing snug sneakers, identical to Akali’s.

  
  


Nodding to yourself, you make your way out the car. “Well, let’s eat I guess.” You say, sighing as you exit the car. The air is still chilly, albeit getting warmer and warmer as the seasons are gradually beginning to shift. People immediately begin to stare at the three of you in shock and awe, immediately pulling out their phones.

  
  


And of course, this means the phantom security guards pop into existence and form a protective line around you all.

  
  


Sigh. Don’t question it, don’t question it, don’t question it…

  
  


The three girls wave towards the fans as you make your way inside. Immediately, you’re greeted by a familiar sight. Sivir is crunching numbers at the counter, while you spot another familiar carrying a stack of used plates in his hands. His face is a bit nervous as he stares out the window, as if looking for someone. Once his eyes land on the four of you, his eyes widen in shock and recognition.

  
  


Is that...  _ Ezreal? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay, more Ezreal. Now here's the real question: should Lux be added? Hm...


	43. Omake: A SLAVE TO YOUR LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She" provides you with neverending pleasure. "You" are her prey.
> 
>  
> 
> "She" didn't expect to fall for you so easily.
> 
>  
> 
> "She" can provide you the blissful rest you desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Mention of suicide, femdom, mega fluff. 
> 
> Written for DrMiia, who's been wanting a certain omake for a certain someone in K/DA for a while. Cheers to you, my good sir.

Gasping for breath, you struggle against your restraints as a finger agonizingly trails down your sweat stained body, your breath hitched as you try and stave off the burning lust with whatever futile thoughts you can think of. The blindfold prevents all sight, overloading your senses as you whimper pathetically. Your limbs are tied down onto the bed, a lengthy set of rope constricting any possible movement.

 

In the end, what good will that do for you? Nothing.

  


Your fate will still be the same, in the end. Perhaps it will be less of a mess to clean up, whenever you're found...

  


“She” breathes into your ear, making you shudder and moan as you try desperately not to cum right then and now. You can’t see, but you can definitely _sense_ her hand hovering over your pre-cum slathered cock, her soft giggling ringing through your ears.

  


“Tell me, sweetie…” She says, her voice dripping with amusement and passionate desire. Your breaths are deep and heavy as you try your best to stay conscious, your very being threatening to slip away from you.

  


“Who do you belong to?” “She” whispers, her deep, sultry voice sending incredible sensations down your body.

  


You shake your head and thrash your body frantically, desperately trying to escape her agonizing embrace.

  


It doesn’t work.

  


She cackles, gripping your face and holding it still. “I will ask again one more time. If you don’t answer properly this time… I may have to get _naughty._ ”

  


Licking your face, she purrs into your ear. “Who. Do. You. Belong. To.”

  


Whimpering, your violent thrashing is reduced to pathetic squirming as you lie flat, your body quivering slightly, but not as frantically.

  


“I… I…” You stammer out, sprinkles of pride preventing you from speaking out any further.

  


“Tsk tsk. That’s not the _right answer.”_

  


In an instant, you’re enraptured inside a bubble of euphoria and slight agony, your thrashing resuming once again as the pain makes you shiver in lust.

  


“Nnn… I’m… I’m _yours…_ ” You gasp out, your voice hoarse as you cry pathetically.

  


Silence filling the room, she pauses as she raises your blindfold slightly, your eyes narrowed in pleasure. Your vision is blurry as you try and make out “Her” figure, but giving up as your sight fails you.

  


“Good answer.”

  


In an instant, your being is sent into a world of euphoria and lust, your vision tinted a bright violet as her eyes glow, her pupils morphed into hearts as she stares at you with nothing but _passion_ in your eyes.

  


“Good answer, my sweet… you will be my slave.”

  


Grasping your head once again, she licks your lips as the bright pink haze gets only brighter.

  


“ _You will be a slave to my love, my sweet… you are mine_ **_forever._ **”

  


In a split second, she crashes her lips against yours, her incredible taste overwhelming your taste buds as you suck and lick away at her mouth, swapping spit as you try and take as much pleasure from her as possible. Rubbing your aching cock against her thighs, she chuckles and places a frustratingly gentle hand on it, gently rubbing your swollen member.

  


“You want to be inside me… don’t you?” She says, licking your face like a cat. It’s like she can’t get enough of tasting you…

  


“The feeling is mutual, my sweet. But know this…”

  


Suddenly, her grip becomes incredibly gentle, as the ropes tying down your limbs is undone, making you breath a sigh of relief mixed with confusion. Taking your head, she lifts it up to meet her loving eyes, her body humanoid, but not quite enough to make her human.

  


Her sclera is black, her usual glowing, amber eyes now a bright violet with heart pupils replacing her usual spliced ones. Taking your hand, she places it on her chest. It’s warm… uncharacteristically so. She gazes at you lovingly, tears pooling in her eyes. Her twin tails are laid limp against the bed.

  


“I know you came here expecting to die.” The demon whispers, her voice choked with passion as she stares at you, her tears trailing down her face as she clutches your arm tightly.

  


“I know I treated you horribly. I know… I know you entered this relationship with me fully intending to die in the end.”

  


W-What?! How… how did she know?

  


Taking a deep breath, she caresses your face. “I can’t.”

  


You look at her in confusion, as her tears continue to drop onto your face.

  


“I can’t do it… I can’t kill the one person who truly made me feel alive… to truly _love_ me…”

  


She wails, still grasping your arm like a lifeline.

  


“I can’t kill my first love, the one who made my heart beat for the first time in my pitiful, miserable existence. I can’t kill the one person who made me realize, there’s so much that this beautiful world can offer me besides pain and suffering. I just… can’t.”

  


She drops to you, her forehead against yours as she continues to sob, your eyes widening in shock. Is this… how she _truly_ felt…?

  


Pressing her lips against yours, she takes a shuddering breath as she stares into your eyes once more. “I won’t do it. Never in a million years will I raise my blades against you. I… I can’t do it.”

  


Saying nothing, you opt to simply hug her tight, her once cold body warm as you can hear her heartbeat pulse quietly against your ears, making you smile.

  


“This heart, my sweet… it beats because  _you._ From all of your sweet and caring love _..._ ” She whispers, her voice quiet as she presses your head against her chest.

  


“It is not you who is a slave to my love… it’s the other way around.”

  


Lifting herself up, she wraps her arms around your neck and kisses you softly.

  


“I am the slave… the slave to your twisted, unending love...”

 

  
Grinning, Evelynn presses her forehead against yours. Her body is shrouded in the shadows for a split second, before reverting back to her familiar human form.

  


“... _and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inb4 WhAt AbOut AgoNyS ShAcKleS
> 
> Soon, my dear. Soon. FTR is simply my priority at the moment, nothing more. Don't worry Eve lovers, you'll get your chapters soon.
> 
> It's a bit short, sorry about that. It's weird to read with no context.


	44. Let us Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all chat and munch on some delicious pizza. Amazing chapter concept, I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to another chapter of FTR.
> 
>  
> 
> PIZZA TIME.

All of you sit down, a nervous Ezreal opting to stare at the ground. Sivir sighs, punching him in the back. He yelps like a kicked dog, instantly sitting straight. 

  
  


“Right, let me formally introduce my new coworker here; Ezreal.” She says, her tone a bit exasperated. Kicking him in the shin, she whispers into his ear.

 

“ _ SAY HI YOU GODDAMN IDIOT! AT THE VERY LEAST, MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION IN FRONT OF MY BEST FRIEND!” _

  
  


The three girls giggle, their expressions full of amusement as you sigh and cross your arms. Gazing at Siv, you gesture to Ezreal. “So you hired Ezreal, huh? Good to see you, by the way. What happened to your job at the drugstore?”

  
  


He gulps and takes a deep breath, steeling his resolve. “I uh… normally work part time, so I job hop a lot. My mom always says I’m a jack of all trades, so I just do whatever odd jobs I can.” 

  
  


Your eyes shine, like spotting a long lost comrade in arms. 

  
  


“Then, allow me to greet you as a brother should.” You say, instantly standing up, holding out your hand.

  
  


He looks confused for a second, before nodding sagely, his expression grim. “I see. It seems we are one of the same.” He whispers out dramatically.

  
  


Grasping his wrist, you bring him in for a brotherly pat. 

  
  


“ **BROTHERS IN ARMS!”**

  
  


Ahri groans, rolling her eyes. “Ugh.  _ Men. _ ” The two of you snicker as you sit back down, idly chatting as the 3 girls chat among themselves.

  
  


Akali snickers, while Evelynn coughs for everyone’s attention. “I must say dear,” The demoness says, gesturing to Sivir, “You have quite the establishment. I’ve heard of your situation with Azir, may I ask how he’s doing?”

  
  


Your bestie smiles brightly, her eyes full of light. “Pops is doing alright! The doctors expect a full recovery. He should be back to work next week, actually! He’s just at home resting. He tried to come in today, but a firm kick in the shin changed his mind quickly.” She says, quietly chuckling to herself. Her kicks  _ were _ deadly…

  
  


Ezreal nods towards another table, nudging your shoulder. You nod, the both of you standing up and heading towards your own private table.

  
  


The two of you continue to talk excitedly among each other, grateful to finally have some male company to talk to. You love Ahri and Akali, but it’s refreshing to finally have a guy friend for once.

  
  


Ezreal smiles brightly, punching you in the shoulder. “Hey, I heard your new collab project is getting rave reviews. Congrats man!” He says, raising his cup of soda. 

  
  


You chuckle, waving a hand dismissively. “Thanks, but most of the credit belongs to Ahri and Evelynn. Their vocals bring my music to life, if you ask me.”

  
  


“Aw, c'mon! Give yourself some credit, dude! Half the song, for me at least, was the instrumental.”

  
  


Blushing, you cover your face in embarrassment. Reading it online was one thing, having a fan in your face?!

  
  


“Ahem… thanks for the praise. Sorry, I’m not used to being praised like that so often. But enough about that, how have you been lately? It’s been a while since I’ve last seen you. I’m surprised you’re working here with Siv.”

  
  


He raises an eyebrow. “Siv? I take it you know each other, then?”

  
  


“Damn right I do. You could call her my best friend, in fact. I owe a lot to her, and her dad.”

  
  


“Man, you’re her best friend?” he says, shuddering slightly. It’s not like you wouldn’t either… “She’s so… how do I put this?”

  
  


You snort, rolling your eyes. “Scary? Horrifying? Has a look in her eyes that says “I’ll punch your teeth out and feed it to your unborn” kind of look?”

  
  


He sighs, slumping in his chair. “Yeah. I don’t really feel good about talking behind my bosses back, but…”

  
  


Patting his back heartily, you laugh out loud as your memories of an oddly hostile Sivir emerge again. Man, that was a while ago…

  
  


“Well, take it from me. She’s not a total psycho, she’s actually pretty sweet. Squirm and struggle your way in her heart. Trust me, you’ll see the difference.”

  
  


Looking back and forth, you gesture him to lean forward. 

  
  


“Between you and me? She’s a giant softie. She’s hard on you because she sees potential, and  _ trust _ me when I say she’s got a good eye for that kind of stuff.”

  
  


“Potential? In me? I’ve been here for barely a week! How could she possibly spot a  _ speck _ of potential in me?” Ezreal says, his tone exasperated. You’re not really surprised he thinks this way, Sivir was a friendly sort of hostile. One that wanted the best for you, albeit showing it in an incredibly hostile way. 

  
  


Winking at him, you take a sip from your cola. “Trust me on this one, Ezreal. But that’s enough about Sivir, tell me how you ended up working for her instead. We do live in a small world, don’t we? I didn’t expect to see  _ you _ to be working here.”

  
  


“Understandable. I left that old drug store, man that place was hell. God, my manager was a complete tool. “Ezreal, fix your shirt!” “Ezreal, your hair is messy again!” Ugh… piss off, old man!” 

  
  


“Hah, everyone’s had that dickhead manager in their lives, one way or another. It’s just a sad part of joining the workforce that everyone is forced to experience, one way or another. I’m just glad you’re working for Azir and Sivir. Trust me, they’re good people.”

  
  


Sighing to himself, he rests his head on his hand. “Yeah well, I haven’t even  _ met _ Azir. I’ve only spoken to him on the phone, but he seemed like a real nice guy. What’s he like?”

  
  


Putting a finger to your chin, you contemplate about Azir. “Hm… well, he’s a stereotypical overprotective dad, nothing more, nothing less. He loves the shit out of Sivir. It’s quite cute. Siv won’t ever admit it in public, but she looks up to Azir a  _ lot.” _

  
  


_ “ _ Seriously? What’s their story,” Ezreal says, sipping his bottle of water. “She won’t tell me much about her past. It’s a bit frustrating, I  _ do _ want to be good friends with my coworkers, after all…”

  
  


Chuckling, you nudge his shoulder as you raise your eyebrows teasingly. “Oh? Going after my bestie, hm? Well, better be prepared for  _ that _ rollercoaster.”

  
  


Blushing furiously, he waves his hands in front of his face comically, almost in denial. “N-No way! We’ve only just met! Friends, okay! Just… just friends.”

  
  


You laugh out loud, patting his back. It’s so nice having some male friends in your life. You missed this alot! “Just teasing you, man. Anyways, let’s talk about…”

  
  
  


**_~ POV SWITCH: AHRI, EVELYNN, AKALI, SIVIR ~_ **

  
  


Stepping out of the kitchen with plates of various styles of pizza in her hands, Sivir places them all down at their respective tables. Y/N and Ezreal give a quick thanks, before resuming back to their excited conversation.

  
  


Ahri, Akali, and Evelynn thank her generously, Ahri and Akali immediately digging in.

  
  


Evelynn simply stares at her slice, a nice, thick cut of a classic pepperoni pizza. Not too greasy, but not completely free of grease either, a tiny bit drop dripping down onto to the plate.

  
  


Raising an eyebrow, Sivir looks at Evelynn oddly. “You uh… gonna eat that anytime soon?”

  
  


“No no, don’t worry about me, I just... don’t do well with unhealthy foods. 

  
  


Pouting cutely, Ahri smacks her arm. “Eeeeeeeeeve! You said you’d at least  _ try _ a slice! C’monnnnnnnn!” She says, shaking her shoulders.

  
  


Akali sighs, going back to eating her pizza with glee. Eve growls, bopping the backside of Ahri’s head. “Relax, you brat! I’ll take  _ one _ bite, understand? ONE bite.” She says, sighing as she raises the slice to her mouth.

  
  


Shaking her head, she narrows her eyes as she slowly chomps off a portion, chewing it experimentally in her mouth.

  
  


…

  
  


…

  
  
  


Her eyes widening, quickly going frantic, she shovels the rest of the slice down, beginning to rip off another piece of the tables tray as she practically inhales the rest of the pizza. Her eyes become sliced as her demon form unconsciously comes out partially, her pupils sliced as she chomps down slice after slice of pizza.

  
  


The 3 girls stare at her with a mix of horror, amusement, and curiosity. Finishing an entire tray of pizza in 5 minutes, Evelynn lets out a cute burp as she covers her mouth with her hand.

  
  


“Excuse me.” She nonchalantly says, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

  
  
  


Ahri’s eye and ears twitch, her tails limp behind her. Akali’s jaw is wide open, while Sivir merely raises an eyebrow. Scratching her head bashfully, she says, “So uh… did you like it, or…”

  
  


Evelynn simply nods, glaring at the fox and ninja. “Indeed, I did. It was really good, actually. May I please have some seconds?”

  
  


Ahri scream-whispers, her eyes narrowed in disbelief. “ _ SECONDS? _ SHE WANTS  **_SECONDS?!_ ** ”'

  
  


Rubbing the back of her head, Akali sighs as she continues munches on her food, not saying a word.

  
  


Weirder things have happened, after all…

  
  


“No faiiiiiiiir!” Ahri whimpers out, her defeated form slumped on the table. “I can’t even eat Y/N’s delicious cooking regularly because I’ll get faaaaaat…” 

  
  


Sighing, Evelynn pats her comfortingly on the back. “A demons diet is one not to be reckoned with, sister.”

 

All she gets is a defeated groan in response.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, more Ezreal. I still haven't figured out just how many champs I'll be including.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, the request page is active.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a good day! :)


	45. Lethal Pepper Spray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delving deeper into the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to another chapter of FTR.
> 
>  
> 
> Ever been pepper sprayed? It isn't fun. Don't try it.

“...and that’s why Y/N hates any insect. Speaking of him, lemme pull out my phone, I have an older picture of him I wanted to show you guys…” Sivir says, her hand reaching for her pockets.

  


The 4 women were sitting at their respective table, chatting about recent events as they continue to eat their pizza, much to Sivir’s delight. Evelynn is on her 3rd tray and doesn’t seem to be stopping. Ahri glares at her occasionally, but eventually sighs and slumps back into her chair. Woe is her, for not having a demons diet.

  


“Oh stop it with those stares, Ahri. You know I can’t help myself when I taste delicious food.” She scoffs, crossing her arms.

  


Snapping her fingers, Sivir gets everyones attention as she holds her phone out for everyone to see. The 3 trio leaning in for a closer look, they nearly gasp in shock.

  


A simple selfie of Sivir and Y/N, but Y/N looks _incredibly_ different. His hair is much more disheveled and longer, and instead of an eyepatch, he wears a tight medical bandage wrapped around his left eye. His face is blank and bored as he flashes a simple peace sign. His eyes practically scream “tired” as he stares into the camera.

  


Sivir grimaces, noticing their reactions. “Yeah… he wasn’t the most cleaned up person back then. This was back when we both chain smoked like crazy. Thank god we quit, honestly. I wasn’t sure how much more our lungs could take, at the rate we smoked.”

  


Groaning, Akali looks away with a sneer. “Ugh, _smokers._ The fact that people enjoy those death sticks make me depressed and pissed off all at once. How bad were you two?”

  


“Oh man, it was _bad._ Maybe one or two packs a day, usually when we were on break. Y/N worked here for a while, so…”

  


The vixen sighs, crossing her arms as she rests her head on her hand. “Well, the two of you don’t smoke anymore, right? How did you quit?”

  


Sivir laughs, covering her mouth. “Lots and _lots_ of lollipops, I’ll tell you that much. After we quit, there wasn’t a single moment where we didnt have some form of candy with us. It was either lollipops, gum, or soda.” She says, reflecting on the past. “Heh… seems like it’s been a lifetime ago since those days. Back then he was _so_ broody.”

  


The demon raises an eyebrow curiously. “Oh? Explain, if you will. I know little about his past besides the bare basics, so a quick filler would be appreciated. Like how you two first met, as an example.”

  


“Hm… you sure with this? Trust me, it’s not the most pleasant. I don’t want to spoil the mood for you all.”

  


Akali shakes her head, her phone glued to her phone. “It’s fine. What about you, Ahri?”

  


“No problems here. Keep it short though, okay? It’s uh… not something I like to think about. I’m sure Y/N wouldn’t mind, anyways.”

  


Crossing her arms, the pizza girl nods her head. “Sure. Where do I begin…”

  
  


**_~ A WHILE BACK… ~_ **

  


Sighing to herself, Sivir slumps at the park bench, the soft sounds of crickets chirping filling the desolate parks. A myriad of glistening stars are shining above, the soft moonlight a secondary light source as the soft hum of the lamp posts fill the air. As expected from this shithole part of the city.

  


Normally, she’d know better than to be out here alone. Gods know what lurks out there in the dark, but whatever it is?

  


They’ll be taking a can of pepper spray to the face, with a nice serving of “serrated combat knife”.

  


Taking out a pack of cigarettes, she huffs as her lighter flickers back and forth, unable to light properly.

  


Tossing her lighter to the trash, she puts her arms behind her neck and sighs. Her bike was parked next to her, the usual spot full of stacked pizza boxes on the back now vacant. Done with her deliveries for today, she opted to take a short break at the park, just for a little while.

  


Lost in her thoughts, she doesn’t notice the hooded figure walk up to her nudge her sides. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, she glares at the mysterious figure with malicious intent.

  


“Hey. Need a light?” The hooded person asks, holding out a battered looking lighter. “Saw you threw yours out.”

  


Sivir raises an eyebrow, before slowly taking the lighters from their hands. “...Thanks.” She says, nodding her head gratefully. Taking a cig from her pack, she lights it. Breathing in a big puff, she lets out a cloud of smoke, filling the night air.

  


“Thanks. Sivir,” She says, holding out her hand. Looking down at the girls hand, Y/N gently reaches out and shakes. “Y/N.”

  


Pulling out his own back of Malboro, Y/N lights a cig and takes a huge puff, breathing it out with a sigh of relief. Pointing at her work shirt, he mutters, “I see you work for Azir’s. How’s the old man doing?” He says, breathing in another puff.

  


“My old man? He’s alright. Shops doing oddly well around here, lots of deliveries in this area lately.”

  


The hooded stranger snorts, gesturing to the rundown neighborhood around him. “Look around you. Full of crackhead and stoners. Ripe for business. Every stoner in the universe has the munchies for pizza, I would know. I’m one of them, after all.”

  


“You? A stoner? It may be pretty dark, but you don’t look like a crackhead to me,” She says, taking a long puff from her cigarette. “And besides, you seem like fine company to me.”

  


Chuckling, he flicks his now finished cigarette to the ground, pulling a fresh one from his pack. “This is me when I’m _not_ doped out on weed and heroin, thank you very much. You’re lucky to find me here when I’m not pissing myself from withdrawal.”

  


“No shit? Well, better stay away from you then.” She chides playfully. He seemed like an alright guy.

  


“Beware of the predators that lurk in the night, oooooooh…”

  


Chuckling as she’s about to reply, their attention is suddenly shifted to a figure hunched behind a rotting tree, wearing a face mask. Sivir’s narrows her eyes, reaching in her bag for her pepper spray. Unsheathing her combat knife, she hides it under her sleeve before calling out, “We know you’re there, asshole. Get the fuck outta here unless you want a shank in your gut.” She shouts, her tone betraying no faltering confidence.

  


Stepping out of the bush, a shaky man with balding hair raises a pistol in the air, his eyes bloodshot and crazed as he tries to figure out who to aim at.

  


“P-Put your hands in the air, fuckers! Your wallets, or the both of you are taking a nine milimeter to the fucking face!” he shouts, cocking the pistol slide back. Y/N huffs and crosses his arms, shaking his head.

  


“Are you stupid or something? You already cocked the gun, dipshit. You just wasted a bullet your crackheaded ass probably can’t find even in this darkness, congrats on wasting money.”

  


The criminal snarls, aiming the gun directly at Y/N. “Piss off, fuckface! You! Drop your fucking knife right now! Do it or this guy gets it!”

  


Grimacing, Sivir very reluctantly tosses her knife to the floor, the blade embedding itself in the ground. However, he didn’t notice the small can of pepper spray still in the palm of her left hand. She nods towards Y/N subtly, getting a wink in return.

  
  
  


Y/N slowly raises his hand non-threateningly. “Right right, relax there chief. You want my wallet? Fine. C’mere.” He says, waving towards the criminal.

  


Shakily, the gunman walks towards Y/N, his hands still shaking as he aims the gun directly at the head, like any typical first time thug would. Reaching for his pockets, the druggies hands tighten in sudden anger. “STOP! I’ll pat you down. Fuck off and leave your hands in the air.”

  


Rolling his eyes, he complies as he raises his arms yet again. Patting down his body, he places the gun down on the floor, getting a loud snarl from Sivir. Almost feral, like a predator spotting its preys weakness.

  


Kicking the criminals shin out from under him, he cries out in pain as he grasps his shaking leg in an attempt to numb the pain, only getting a swift spray in the face with pure pepper spray. Whistling, Y/N calmly walks over to the shrieking madman clutching at his face, desperately rubbing away to numb the stinging pain. It does nothing, the pepper spray in maximum effect.

  


Picking up the gun, it’s a standard M9 Beretta pistol. “Beretta, huh? Common, but still pricey with its 15 bullet mag size. Now how did you go around getting this firearm, huh?”

  


The man says nothing, still shrieking in pain and clawing at his face, reeling in shock and pain from the gratuitous amounts of pepper spray on his face.

  


Sivir takes a deep breath, twirling her combat knife in her hand. “So, what do you wanna do with him?”

  


Y/N shrugs, ejecting every individual bullet left in the mag, scooping them up in his palms. “Up to you. Cops will find his body by tomorrow, wanna just… pop him?” He says, leaving a bullet left in the mag, cocking the slider.

  


Sivir hums in thought, before staring at him oddly. “Didn’t figure you were one for that. That said, nah, let’s not risk it. POSD will have our asses in no time flat. You wanna fuck with the sheriff here? Be my guest, you’ll end up with either an electric fist to the face, or a hole through your skull.”

  


The delivery girl shudders, her mind suddenly filled with the harsh lectures of Officer Caitlyn and Vi. Well, Vi was basically a wildcard officer, much to Caitlyn’s dismay. Could she even be considered a cop?

  


“Nah, you have a point. Let’s call the cops, I guess…”

  


Rolling her eyes, Sivir pulls out her phone, dialing 911. Sighing, she takes a relieved sigh on the bench she was previously sitting on. “I’m not too keen on seeing Cait again, but I’d rather take this than having dad pick me up at the station again.”

  


“Dad? Who’s your dad?”

  


Chuckling nervously, she darts away as the call connects. Whispering out, she says, “I’ll tell you later.”

  


“Yeah, we almost got robbed by this druggie guy at the park. No, not the one in main city, the slums. No I didn’t kill him! Jesus, what do you take me for, an animal? Anyways, I’m with a guy who helped me take him down.”

  


The voice on the phone suddenly turns a bit snarky, Sivir wincing a bit. “N-No… we didn’t think about popping him, I swear! He’s screaming because I pepper sprayed the shit out of him, not ‘cause I shot him!”

  
  


After they bicker back and forth for a while, Sivir mutters out a “thanks” and sits back on the bench. “Well, the sheriff is personally coming over soon to arrest the asshole. Speaking of which…” Standing up, she twirls the knife in her hand, placing it in the sheath tied to her belt.

  


The man whimpering pathetically, Sivir lands a particularly devastating kick to the side of his head, knocking him out cold. Y/N whistles, sitting back down on the bench.

  


“God _damn_ do your kicks hurt. You do MMA or something?”

  


Rolling her eyes, she gestures to her body. “This look like the kinda body that does MMA? No, only street fighting.”

  


Looking at Sivir up and down, Y/N says, “You’re covered in scars and are pretty muscular. Yeah, I think you do MMA.”

  


“Well, I don’t. I just take good care of myself, that’s all.”

  


Banter filling the conversation, their pleasant talk is disrupted by a quick blare of a telltale police siren. A cop car is pulling up on the road just beside them, Sivir recognizing the dark blue haired officer stepping out. She has a rifle secured to her back, the safety flicked on. She wears sterile gloves, probably to mask her fingerprints.

  


“Well well well, if it isn’t Sivir,” Caitlyn says, her foreign accent filling the air. “Here I thought you went back to your old ways. I shouldn’t have doubted you, dear.”

  


Rolling her eyes, the delivery girl crosses her arms. “Yeah yeah, will you just arrest this prick already?” She says, kicking the knocked out man beside her.

  


“Just a second. He seems to be… in control, anyways. May I ask who you are?” She says, gesturing towards Y/N.

  


He waves half-heartedly. “Hey there officer, I’m Y/N. Just talking with my friend here, when this asshole came up with a gun.” He says, holding out gun handle first.

  


“M9 Beretta, 15 rounds as per usual. Probably bought illegally, I’ve got all the bullets in my pocket.”

  


Nodding, she takes the gun and places it in an evidence back, tossing it inside the car. “Well done. Be sure to dispose of those bullets safely, and we’ll make sure this never happened.” Lifting up the unconscious criminals body with surprising strength, she flings him to the back of her cruiser, handcuffing him.

  


“Good work, the two of you.” She nods towards Sivir, her eyes tinted with a hint of pleading. “Remember, my job offer is still waiting. It’s always open for you, understand?”

  


Sivir huffs, looking away. “I got it Cait. Listen, I really need to go home now, pops is probably worried sick again. Could I ask you to keep this disreet?”

  


“No problem. Be safe on the way home, the two of you.” With a final nod, walks back into her cruiser and drives away.

  


Yawning, Y/N checks the time on his phone and sees it’s 1:14 AM. “Well, this has been exciting and all, but I _do_ need my beauty rest.”

  


Sivir whips out her keys, placing them in the ignition as she revs the engine a bit. “Fine by me, I need to be heading out soon. Stop by the shop next time, I’ll give you a discount.”

  


Mock saluting, Y/N waves as he walks away to his apartment, leaving Sivir to her thoughts.

  


“What an interesting guy. Someone pulls a gun on him, doesn’t even flinch. Takes some balls for that. Maybe it was the adrenaline?”

  


Shaking her head, she revs the engine one more time, speeding down the road to home.

  


Dad will _kill_ her if he found out what happened today.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'mon, how could I NOT include Caitlyn and Vi? They're too cool to not be added.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, the request page is ready.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	46. Cranky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone pissed in your cornflakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, welcome to another chapter of FTR.
> 
>  
> 
> Been really busy lately, had to rush a bit to get this chapter out. Also, Octopath Traveller is on pc, with a fatass price tag on it. Fuck off, Square Enix.
> 
> Sorry about the quality of the chapters, they've been dropping in quality lately. Love you all, and thank you for sticking around :)

“You can’t be serious. _That’s_ how the two of you met?!” Ahri screams out, slapping her hands against the table.

  


Sivir nods happily, her mind lost in memories. “Funny little thing isn’t it? Relax, we don’t smoke anymore.”

  


“Damn right you don’t.” Akali says, crossing her arms.

  


“ _My_ little brother, doing drugs?! If I even catch him _looking_ at anything of the sort, I’ll tie him down myself!”

  


Evelynn smirks, crossing her legs. “Kinky. Here I thought **_I_ ** was the bondage expert.”

  


“Not like that, you pervy demon. Enough about this… I actually think it’s time to go.” She says, leaning down to whisper in Evelynn’s ear. Eve raises an eyebrow, leaning forward.

  


“I think there’s something wrong with my brother. Look at him.”

  


Looking towards Y/N’s table, his face seems to be locked in a grimace as he clutches his head. Ezreal looks at him worriedly, walking towards their table. “Hey guys? I don’t think Y/N is feeling too good…” He says nervously.

  


Striding towards Y/N, Evelynn quickly raises his head and opens his eyes. Groaning, Y/N mutters out nonsense as his face contorts in pain.

  


Evelynn clicks her tongue, seeing his pupils replaced with hearts. A telltale symptom of Essence disturbance… uncommon, but not completely rare.

  


“We need to leave… now.”

  


Sivir nods, throwing Ahri a set of keys. “These are for the back door. Get him out of here as quietly as you can, alright?”

  


Narrowing her eyes at Evelynn, she crosses her arms. “Don’t think I don’t know what you are, and what you did. I _know_ what Essence disturbance is. I hope to god you know what you’re doing, because he will _not_ be a happy camper once he wakes up.”

  
  
  
  
  


**_~ THE MORNING AFTER ~_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


Waking up with a frustrated groan, you throw off your blanket with an annoyed huff.

  


You are fucking _annoyed_ today.

  


Fuck this lamp. And fuck this window in particular.

  


Fuck this nightstand as well.

  


And FUCK this pillow.

  


Taking a deep breath, you close your eyes as you try your best to calm yourself down, but instead you somehow get even _more_ cranky. Covering your face with your hands, you try and relax, but to no avail as your crankiness doesn’t get any better.

  


The bedroom door opens, revealing a familiar blonde fox. “Ah, morning little bro-”

  


Her eyes narrow slightly, a frown replacing her bright smile as she stares into your eyes. Groaning in a pissed off manner, you say, “What do you want? I’m _not_ in the mood today, so kindly piss off somewhere else”

  


Ahri sighs, sitting on the edge of the bed as she stares at you. “Someones cranky today. And it seems like that certain someone doesn’t know why.”

  


“I _literally_ just said I wasn’t in the mood for this. Can you please do me a favor and fuck off somewhere else? Thanks.”

  


Visible hurt appears in her eyes, her ears slumping as she stares at the ground. “I… okay… Just know I’m here for you, okay?” She whispers out, tails limp behind her.

  


You stiffen in slightly as you sigh, crossing your arms as you lean over to your sister. Grabbing her before she leaves the bed, you wrap your arms around her. “I-I’m sorry sis… I don’t know what’s up with me today. I just woke up super grumpy and pissed off, and I’m not really sure why… I’m so, so sorry that I snapped at you like that.” You say, clutching your head with one hand. God, this really hurts...

  


She turns around, flipping your position as your face is buried in her chest. Hugging her torso tightly, you take a deep breath of her scent, calming you down a bit.

  


Patting your head, she whispers, “Do you remember when Evelynn sapped too much Essence from your body?”

  


Groaning into her chest, you nod. “Of course I do. Pretty hard to forget how painful that was.”

  


“It… has a bit of a side effect. We didn’t tell you because they’re quite rare, but the fault is ours. Basically, you just get mood swings for a while. A day or two at most, but you’ll still be unbearably cranky at the slightest things.”

  


Hugging her even tighter, you sigh in resignation as you lay against her soft body. Her tails caressing your back as you close your eyes.

  


“I see. Just a day or two, right? I-I can bear with it. Just… please stay with me today? I don’t think I can calm down if i’m not with you…” You whimper out, head still pounding. God, that’s fucking annoying.

  


Raising a hand, she places it on your head. Glowing a bright pink, the pain fades away slightly, leaving you to sigh a breath of relief as she slowly caresses your aches away. “Feel better?” She coos, kissing your forehead.

  


“Mhm…” You whisper, nuzzling your head into her chest as you opt to simply melt away in her caring embrace. Her peachy scent does wonders for your mood, your crabbiness slowly dripping away.

  
  


Your moment of bliss is disrupted by a knock on the door, a familiar set of figures walking inside. “Ahri? Where a-”

  


“ **_LEAVE_ ** **!”** You screech out, throwing a pillow at the door. “ **_LEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!”_ **

  


With a startled yelp, Evelynn and Akali quickly shut the door, fumbling down the hallway. Ahri cradles your now pounding head, whispering sweet words into your ears. Seething, you snarl as you wrap your arms around her neck. Pulling yourself up a bit, you crash your lips with hers, your eyes narrowed in pleasure as her tongue hugs yours.

  


Her grip on your shoulders gets tighter as she places her hands on your neck as well, pulling you in even deeper. She moans as her ears twitch rapidly, her tails limp with pleasure under her. All your worries and anger melts away as you kiss her passionately.

  


Suddenly, she pulls away, gasping for breath as she continues to hug you. “T-There… is that okay? Do you feel any better?”

  


Feeling your head, you don’t feel as bad as you did this morning, but the ache is still there. Ouch… “S-Sorta… The pain is a bit better, but it’s still there.”

  


She nods, slowly tugging you beside her, laying your head down on her shoulder. You pout in annoyance, but allow her to do so anyways.

  


“Right, this is more than a one person job. Let me call them over, okay?” She says, pulling out her phone. She taps quickly for a while, before throwing it back on the nightstand.

  


“Them? You mean… Evelynn and Akali?” You whisper out, your head still aching slightly.

  


Your sister nods, pulling you closer. “Mhm. I’ll need as much help I can get. Plus, Evelynn can help with the pain even more, so we’ll be knocking two birds with a stone.”

  


“Mmm… okay…”

  


10 minutes later, Evelynn and Akali show up in comfortable pyjamas. Evelynn is wearing a tight fit pair of pyjamas that hug her curves. She smiles, waving a happy little wave towards you. Akali wears nothing but her dark violet panties and a loose t-shirt, one that she definitely stole from you. Damn thief. In an instant, she gently climbs into bed, wrapping an arm around yours as she gives you a quick kiss.

 

“Hey babe,” She whispers, rubbing your head. “Heard you were having some really bad mood swings from that incident with Eve. We’ll be here for you, okay?”

  


Evelynn chuckles, sliding into the bed, poking your cheek. She moves in between your legs, hugging you as she places a hand on her head.

  


Her hand burns a bright violet, as even more of the aches fade away blissfully. You moan a sigh of relief as she kisses your forehead, a wisp of violet energy dissipating quickly. “How do you feel, sweetie? I’m so sorry my recklessness made you this way. We’re going to stay here until you feel better, okay?”

  


Thankfully, everyone is whispering, which is doing wonders for your head. Anything louder than a whisper will probably give you a stroke from the sheer stress.

  
  


“I… I don’t get it… why are you all here?”

  


Ahri purrs, nuzzling against your head. “Shh… don’t worry about that for now, okay? Focus on us and feeling better. You’ll be okay soon, I promise.”

  
  


Akali nudges Evelynn, gesturing at the spot she’s occupying. The demon rolls her eyes, switching spots with the ninja as. Akali smiles happily, content to sit on your lap. The bed is a tiny bit crowded, but there’s much room to move around, making this a pleasant experience.

  


Your nose is filled with the scent of the 3 girls comforting you, a wild mix of peach, cherries, and roses cloud your mind as you slink back further onto your pillow, closing your eyes.

  


Muttering your appreciation, the three girls giggle and hug you, leaving you to fall into the realm of dreams in blissful slumber.

  


The ache is gone...

  
  
  


**_~ POV SWITCH: AHRI, AKALI, EVELYNN ~_ **

  


Sighing in relief, Ahri stares at her little brother sleeping peacefully, sensing no further issues disturbing him. Evelynn caresses his cheek, her eyes lidded slightly. “I apologize, Ahri. I didn’t think he’d be experiencing the swings to such an extent.”

  


“It’s both our faults, we didn’t think too far ahead. Make a mental reminder for the future, okay?”

  


Evelynn nods, her face stoic as she continues to feel Y/N’s soft cheek. He’s so nice and warm, a stark contrast to her normally cold body. Woes of a demon, after all…

  


Taking his free arm, she trails a finger up and down, enjoying the slight warmth coming from his body. Raising an eyebrow, Akali slowly but surely moves from her boyfriends lap, gesturing to the now vacant spot.

  


“You look like you’re enjoying him. Have a taste.”

  


Hesitating slightly, Evelynn diverts her gaze to Ahri, who waggles her eyebrows suggestively. “Don’t let me stop you.”

  


Sighing, Evelynn gingerly envelopes herself with Y/N’s sleeping form, wrapping her arms around his warm body. Letting out a breath of content, she snuggles into his neck.

  


“W-Warm…” The demoness mutters out, her eyes closing.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine having the entire K/DA crew lie in bed with you after having a shit day. Fantasies are wild, yo.


	47. Oh Momma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn confronts her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to another chapter of FTR. Read the end notes, they're important.

Waking up with a satisfied sigh, you feel a comfortable weight on your chest as you try and shift into a comfortable position.

 

  
“Good evening, sweetie.” Evelynn says, her violet hair draped across your chest. “Feeling better?”

  
  


You groan, slumping back onto your pillow. “Yeah… I think so. There’s no more aching in my head, so…”

  
  


“Good. Now scoot over, our cuddling session isn’t over. You’re quite warm, you know that?”

  
  


Blushing slightly, you wrap your arms around the demons back. “I-I didn’t realize you were the only one here. Where’s everyone else?”   
  


 

“They’re taking care of their own business, right now. I personally cashed in a favor with Ahri to secure our… private time together.”

  
  


Eyes widening slowly, you stiffen a bit. This couldn’t be…

  
  


No, there’s no way, right? 

  
  


No… this is just another pervy fantasy your horny mind is thinking up. Ignore it… just ignore it. 

  
  
  


“P-Private time? What do you mean by…”

  
  
  


Raising an eyebrow in amusement, she stares at you. “I meant simply spending time with one another. What could you possibly have been thinking, hm?” She says, mirth filling her tone as she smiles at you.

  
  


You look away quickly, your blush deepening. So you  _ were _ just being a perv… ugh. “Yeah, of course, h-haha! Just me being stupid, is all…”

  
  


The smile from her face vanishes as she leans in closer to your face, her face blank as she stares into your tired eyes, her eyes glowing slightly. Gulping your nervousness down, you try and calm yourself down again.

  
  


“Stupid, hm… what if I told you that you weren’t,” The demoness whispers, her face growing closer and closer towards you, her rose-like scent filling your senses.

  
  


Stradding your legs, she sits you upright, her arms wrapping around your neck as she sits on your lap. Bringing her face towards yours, she whispers into your ears, “What if I told you… I’d be  _ interested _ ?”

  
  
  


You freeze in surprise, your limbs stiff as you try to say anything,  _ something _ from making you look like an absolute fucking moron.

  
  


“Speechless? I’m not surprised. I know men like you… a tad bit indecisive.” 

  
  


Moving away towards your ear, her hair droops over yours as she stares into your eyes with that lidded gaze that makes you want to curl up in a ball, her intense staring making your knees weak. “I know you know of my… reputation. As is the story with the media, one day they love me, one day I’m a despicable monster who preys on innocent men.”

  
  


Her breath hitches, hesitating slightly. “What if I told you…”

  
  


Pausing, her pupils morph into hearts, glowing with violet energy. “What if I told you I wanted the real thing?”

  
  


Squeaking out, you whisper, “R-Real thing? Like… like  _ what? _ ”

  
  


“Silly boy… I meant real  _ love _ .” She whispers back, the atmosphere tense and chilling.

  
  


You gasp slightly, your cheeks reddening in sudden surprise. You were  _ not _ expecting this conversation to be happening at all…

  
  


“Hah, your face. You really are a cute one, aren’t you? Relax, I don’t mean to pressure you  _ that _ much.” She says, moving her face away from yours. Still sitting on your lap, she crosses her arms. 

  
  


“I do want to make it clear I  _ am _ interested in you. And I would like to pursue something, if you wish to do the same with me.”

  
  


Sighing, you rub your face in an attempt to get your bearings. “Me? But… why? Are you not uncomfortable with Ahri and Akali? We’re in like.... A poly relationship, but are you okay with that?”

  
  


She snorts, rolling her eyes. “Please, your personal harem means nothing to me. I simply enjoy being around you, bonding with you. I think you’re an interesting person, and one with a kind heart. You have no idea how incredibly  _ rare _ that is nowadays, sweetie. I’m taking this chance while it’s still here.”

  
  


“I… I see. Then, let me say one thing, okay?”

  
  


She nods, waiting for your reply. 

  
  


“Let’s spend more time together then, alright? We can do a mix of with Ahri and Akali, or it could be just the two of us. How does that feel?”

  
  


She hums in thought, closing her eyes. “Acceptable. However, I would like to spend more time with all of us together, just a bit more. Those two girls are baby sisters to me. I wouldn’t be opposed to spending more time with you, however.”

  
  


You nod, gulping as you bring her in for a pleasant hug. She hums in delight, her eyes burning with violet wisps. “Then it’s settled. Consider us… boyfriend and girlfriend for the time being, sweetie. I do hope this can blossom into something even better.”

  
  


Suddenly, the door smashes open, revealing a giddy fox and blank faced ninja. “FINALLY!” Ahri squeals, glomping Evelynn tightly. “I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT, I JUST  _ KNEW  _ IT!” 

  
  


Akali rolls her eyes, huffing indignantly. “About time. Felt like we were waiting an eternity…”

  
  


Eve crosses her arms. “I told you lot to be patient! I can’t just waltz up to him and expect a “hey, lets fuck and be boyfriend and girlfriend” like the two of you did!”

  
  


While they banter amongst each other, you’re still absolutely gobsmacked at the events that just transpired. You?

  
  


Dating Evelynn? 

  
  


Dating 3 girls at once? How the  _ fuck _ were you going to pull this off?

  
  


You rub your head, trying to make sense of the situation, but failing as you simply groan, smashing your head facefirst back onto the pillow.

  
  


You’re gonna need sleep… a  _ lot _ of it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ KAISA: Hello! You there, Ahri? _

 

_ AHRI: oh, hey kaisa! Mhm, just congratulating eve on doing somethin real brave _

 

_ KAISA: Bravery from Eve is no joke. What did she do? _

_ AHRI: She finally confessed to Y/N~ it was so cuuuuuuuute!!!!! _

 

_ KAISA: WHAT?! They’ve barely known eachother for a week or two? How could she have possibly developed any sort of feelings for him? _

  
  


_ AHRI: tsk tsk kaisa, i told you, this is my little brother we’re talking about! He’s got a certain… charm to him. i know ur pretty old fashioned, but you gotta get with the times mannnn _

 

_ KAISA: I’ll have you know I  _ am _ with the times. I just prefer to take things slowly, much MUCH slower than Eve operates. Don’t you think she’s being too hasty? _

  
  


_ AHRI: evelynn isnt some schoolgirl who’s squealing over her first crush, kaisa. If she feels something, its  _ **_something._ **

  
  


_ KAISA: I… suppose you’re right. Evelynn has the best person sense out of all of us, after all… I suppose I can trust her judgement. I just don’t want her to get hurt if this doesn’t work out, that’s all.” _

  
  


_ AHRI: dont worry. eve knows what shes doing. Have some faith. who knows, maybe you might fall for him when the time comes… _

  
  


_ KAISA: I’ll have you know I am prim and proper when it comes to romance!  _

 

_ AHRI: psh, yeah right. I bet when you finally come over here, you’ll treat him like a baby. you always did have this motherly air around you, after all _

 

_ KAISA: So? That’s just my maternal instincts kicking in… you know how I am about those things. _

 

_ AHRI: yes. and its adorable. spoil me pls, ohyus mommyyyyyyyy _

 

_ KAISA: AHRI! _

 

_ AHRI: i’m just teasing you, mom. Anyways, i think you should talk with Y/N soon. Get a feel for him before you come over here. hes pretty normal though, so the two of you should get along. He also really, really likes to cook! _

 

_ KAISA: Oh? Now I’m quite interested… having another cook in the house would be so much fun to have.  _

 

_ AHRI: he’s suuuuuuuuuuuuper good at it. Im telling you, you guys will CLICK as soon as you come over here!!! _

 

_ KAISA: the competition is almost over, I swear!  _

 

_ AHRI: THATS WHAT YOU SAID A MONTH AGO!!!!!!!! _

 

_ KAISA: Well… I kinda just… ended up going for gold. _

 

_ AHRI. AND DID YOU GET GOLD. _

 

_ KAISA: … _

 

_ AHRI: DID. YOU. GET. GOLD. _

 

_ KAISA: ...Yes. _

 

_ AHRI: mom, i will strangle you _

 

_ KAISA: Oh come on, could you blame me? This event happens only every 5 years! _

 

_ AHRI: yeah yeah yeah if you dont come here in the next month im going to fly over to hong kong and kidnap you myself _

 

_ KAISA: I PROMISE I’ll be there soon. I admit, I’m pretty excited to meet Y/N in person. He sounds like quite the artist, from the articles I’ve been reading. Very nice music video, by the way. He’s a natural actor. _

  
  


_ AHRI: pfft, of course he is. He’s my baby brother, did you expect anything less? _

 

_ KAISA: I suppose it’d be foolish of me to think otherwise. How is he holding up, by the way? _

 

_ AHRI: he’s pretty much recovered. Thankfully we were there to help with his Essence disturbance, so he recovered pretty quickly _

 

_ AHRI: though it would’ve been really hot to see you fawn and care for him like a real mommy would _

  
  


_ KAISA: I’m leaving. See you soon. _

 

_ AHRI: WAIT NO MOOOOOOOOM DONT GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you may have noticed the declining quality with the newer chapters. These are totally on me, and I really apologize for that. 
> 
> Life's been taking its toll on me, and I haven't been in the best of moods. I try and write for you all though, since this story seems to make many very happy. It keeps me going, even just a little bit. Every email I get from the nearly 200 people leaving kudos, 10 people who've bookmarked, and the now 300 comments make me so happy. I can't describe how happy this tiny community I've gathered makes me.
> 
> I'll be taking a little break from writing in a bit, just to settle my life back into order so I can bring you guys some actual non-garbage writing and into something we both can be proud to read/write. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for understanding, I love you all! I'll still be writing tiny omakes to keep you all a lil bit satisfied.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for sticking around, everyone. You guys are amazing~ ❤


	48. UPDATE #1

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry to spam your update notifications, but I'd just like to point out that for one week I'll be doing any request as per my guidelines on the Request page.

 

The request page is the very first chapter, check the chapter index. I'll be using your ideas to refresh my writing skills so I can comeback with another actual chapter of FTR that's bigger, and better.

 

Love you all, don't be afraid to request! <3


	49. OMAKE: Pursuit of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri is searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: VVQuickscopes
> 
> Request: "Can I get a flashback of Ahri's search for Mirai?"

It’s raining _really_ hard.

  


Taking a sip from her flash, Ahri groans as it drops out nothing, tossing it to the side in mild frustration.

  


Various stacks of papers, several laptops open, and several wrapped of instant-cook food are scattered all across her room. The room is dark and dismal, the hum of the laptops and lights the only sound, besides the crashing rain outside.

  


Ahri herself looks to be even worse, her hair frizzled and disheveled. Flopping back onto the bed, she rubs her eyes in frustration. Groggily, she shakily walks up to the lightswitch and flicks it on, the room enveloping in a sickly fluorescent light. Looking into her mirror, she quickly diverts her eyes, unwilling to look at the bags under her eyes, the mess of a woman she’s become.

  


It’s been years since she lost her brother.

  


She can’t sleep.

  


Can’t eat.

  


Can’t dream.

  


Can’t _feel._

  


She clenches her fists, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes as unwanted memories flood her mind, memories of happier days she feels she can no longer experience ever again. Then come in the news learning that the family house burnt down, leaving her alone with no other family in the world.

  


Then come the drugs. The alcohol. The _escape._

  


Feeling happy from the drugs was better than feeling depressed and angry… right?

  
  


There is no rest. No feeling of relaxation as she combs through every missing newspaper article, every missing person website known to man, everything.

  


Ahri will not rest…

  


Until her brother is back with her.

  


If he isn’t here…

  


Well... neither will she.

  
  


Her eyes divert to the phone, growling in annoyance as it rings. Picking it up quicky, she says, “Ahri here.”

  


“ _Ms. DeWynter? Do I have some news for you.”_

  


“I don’t have time for games right now, Caitlyn. Spit it out.”

  


The voice on the other line giggles, before resuming. _“Trust me, you’ll LOVE this game. We’ve found your brother. Doesn’t seem like he’s doing the best right now, truthfully.”_

  


Her pupils slitting into a feline like shape, Ahri immediately stands up, dressing quickly for the police department. “Don’t you _dare_ clock out. I’m coming over this instant.”

  


“ _Do be hasty, dear.”_

  


The line cuts off, leaving Ahri to rush as she throws on whatever looks half-decent.

 

 

She lost him once.

  


She won’t make that same mistake again.

  
  
  
  



	50. OMAKE: A New Universe pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an odd twist of fate, you aren't the little brother of Ahri, but instead Evelynn. How would this work?
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, welcome to another omake. I've been having a lot of fun with these requests, thank you all for adding so many! 
> 
>  
> 
> In addition to that, PLEASE read the end notes, they're super important!

Nodding your head slowly to the beat coming through your earphones, you hum in tune with your favorite song as you do your homework. Your elder sister is sitting next to you, watching some reality TV show. Your sketchbook is left untouched beside you, your artistic skills muddled by your gloomy thoughts.

 

Your big sister, Evelynn, has been weird lately.

 

She’s been oddly distant lately, compared to how close the two of you always have been. It… hurts a lot more than you expected. There’s nothing more you enjoy than spending your free time with her, but she pushes you away at every turn.

 

Turning to look at her, you spot a blush on her face as she quickly turns her head back to the TV, her hands somewhat shaky.

 

Uh oh… could it be?

 

“Sis?”

 

She jumps slightly, her blush still there. “What is it, Y/N?”

 

You internally wince, not used to her calling you by your first name like that. She always had some nice nickname for you, usually something cute in Korean. You miss the days when the two of you were so close…

 

“Um… have you not fed? You can take some of my Essence if you’re hungry.” You whisper, not wanting to make her cranky should she be hungry.

 

She blinks owlishly for a couple seconds, before rubbing her face in exasperation. “No. I’m fine. I’ll be heading to my room, now. Finish your homework, and please don’t disturb me until I come out.”

 

You wince visibly this time, and she notices. Tears pool in the corner of your eyes, feeling hurt from her being so cold and distant. “O-Okay… feel better, okay? I… I love you. Alot.”

 

She takes a shaky breath, her eyes looking everywhere except you. She smooths out her skirt, and heads off to her room.

 

Wiping your tears away, you take a deep breath to regain your composure. Finishing up the rest of your homework, you take out your sketchbook, eager to draw away your emotions for a while.

 

It’s not like you can’t understand _why_ she’s being so distant lately. Ever since your parents passed, she’s been the one to take care of you ever since. She didn’t trust any of your scummy relatives, and was content to raise you on her own.

 

Of course, that meant she had to juggle her university work, clubs, and part time jobs on her own. That meant little time for herself, and a ridiculously little amount for her mental health. You’ve helped her as much as you can, spending as much time with her as possible. Demons like herself struggle with isolation, and as such, you’ve become a willing Essence host for her.

 

You’d do anything for her. You just wish you could go back to the old days, where you were practically inseparable. Instead of being siblings, it feels like the two of you are roommates who secretly hate each other, but somehow tolerate one another. It’s unbearable. You love her too much to let go. Maybe… maybe a little too much.

 

Your feelings don’t matter, anyways… she’s been so distant and away from home lately that it probably won’t even amount to anything.

 

Sighing, you pick up your sketching pencil and draw whatever is on your mind. Tracing out a draft, the time slips away from you as you distract yourself from your slowly darkening emotions.

 

**_~ POV SWITCH: EVELYNN ~_ **

 

I love him.

 

I can’t really remember _when_ I began to see him more as a brother, beyond family. It could be because we have nobody else but each other. Regardless… I love him. More than family.

 

What a teary tragedy, my love is. Could you imagine, Evelynn DeWynter, star student of the University of Piltover, committing incest with her little brother?

 

God, the tabloids would run _wild._ I can’t even begin to fathom how disgustingly complex it would be should these foolish feelings ever actually be realized. Plus, he’s still in high school. I couldn’t do that to him… I can’t put that kind of weight on his shoulders. He already feels responsible for putting so much pressure on me. Which he isn't.

 

Trudging towards my room, I flop onto my bed like a dead fish, my eyes just as hollow as I stare at the blank ceiling above. What do I do?

 

What do I do with these pathetic, disgusting feelings? What can I do when I want him so badly, to feel his touch against my aching body?

 

I want him. But I _can’t_ have him. I can’t do that to him, even if that means hurting him.

 

I’d gladly sacrifice myself, in return for securing a normal lifestyle for him. I refuse to destroy his life, even if that means my feelings get crushed.

 

He’ll find a nice girl to settle down with, and live out the rest of his days with his children, meeting his kids grandkids, and die with his loving wife. A perfectly normal life.

 

Just one without me in it.

 

I say this… but I can’t shake away the jealousy and agony coursing through my veins, violet energy streaking across my body.

 

With a shriek of rage, I send a glass cup careening across the room, an explosion of violet energy following in its wake. The shards of glass explode against the sheer force on the wall, pieces of glass flying everywhere.

 

I look down at my hand, various small cuts bleeding profusely. Hollow laughter filling the room, I think to myself,

 

What do I do, when his love is so close, yet eternally distant?

 

What do I do, when being close to him only hurts us both?

 

**_~ POV SWITCH: READER ~_ **

 

As you idly sketch in your notebook, you hear a familiar sounding scream, accompanied by a loud crashing sound. Throwing down your notebook, you dart to her room without a second thought.

 

“Shit shit shit shit! Is she hungry?!”

 

Opening the door quickly, you spot your sister kneeling on the ground, cradling her bleeding hand. She’s incredibly still, no visible movement from her besides her shaky breaths.

 

You kneel down in front of her, pulling out a first aid kit strapped to the wall. “W-what happened, sis? Oh jeez… that’s a lot of blood…” You mutter out, unwrapping a set of sterile bandages. “Did… did you drop a cup? Be more careful next time.”

 

Evelynn says nothing, her eyes dark as she stares at the ground, flinching slightly as your gaze turns to her. Ripping out an alcohol swab out, you gently dab it on her hand. She doesn’t even flinch…

 

Wrapping her hand gently, you secure it with some medical tape and pat it slightly. “Be more careful, okay?”

 

Again, she says nothing, her eyes still pointing at the ground. Her cold hands tremble slightly, her eyes slowly watering. You simply close your eyes, lifting her to sit on the edge of her bed. Tears flow down her impossibly beautiful face.

 

Saying nothing, you simply pull her in for a tight hug, her arms instantly wrapping around you as she sobs into your shoulder. “Shh… it’s okay, sis. Shhh…” You whisper into her ears, rubbing her back as she continues to weep. She never cries so badly like this… what happened to her?

 

After several minutes, she sobs go silent as her breath hiccups. Rubbing her eyes, she pulls away, laying on your shoulder. “Thank you, little brother. I haven’t been the most… pleasant person. I apologize for hurting you like that.”

 

You rapidly shake your head, holding her hand. “Shush about that. It hurt, but I’ll go through anything for you. Wanna tell me what’s wrong? It’s unlike you to cry like that…”

 

Evelynn’s body instantly stiffens, her eyes diverting away from you again as she mutters, “Nothing. Just… life things.”

 

“Sis, please don’t lie to me. You know I hate it when you do that.”

 

“It’s the truth. Just having some troubles with university, lots of work to be done, and little time to sleep.”

 

Sighing to yourself, you grasp her hand tightly. “Eve… I know when you’re lying to me, 누나. Please, just tell me the truth. I want to help you, but I can’t if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“...”

 

Saying nothing, she sighs, clutching your hand even tighter as she stares into your eyes.

 

“If I tell you… you’ll be disgusted.”

 

Your eyes don’t move away, still sternly staring into hers as you wait for her to continue.

 

“You’ll be disgusted with me. You might even find me woefully pathetic. Are you sure you wish to hear what’s bothering me?”

 

“누나, I doubt it could really be that bad. Just… stop with the suspense, and get on with it already. I’m tired of you being to distant… I want us to be like we were before. It feels like we’re strangers,” You whisper out, your eyes watering slightly. “I hate it. I want to be with you more… I want to go shopping with you more. I want you to cook dinner with you again. I want to go watch movies with you. I just… I just want us to be together again.”

 

You raise your head, staring back into her eyes. “Is… is there something I did wrong? Di-”

 

“ **NO**!” She screams, gripping your shoulders. “No… you didn’t. What’s bothering me, is me. Nobody else, just me.”

 

Taking a deep breath, her grip on her hand grows tighter, making you a bit uncomfortable. You don’t mind.

 

“I’ll ask one more time. Are you _sure_ you want to know what’s wrong with me?”

 

You nod with determination, your confidence unfaltering.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Her eyes brighten as she smiles, her eyes looking less hollow.

 

“Then you are a fool. But you are _my_ fool.”

 

With a surprising amount of strength, she pushes you onto the bed firmly, but gently.

 

“I love you.” She whispers, her eyes glowing with faint violet energy.

 

You blink idiotically, the surprise catching you off guard. “I-I love you too sis, bu-”

 

“ _More than family. I love you… as a woman._ ”

 

Saying nothing, you stare at her in shock, your brain shutting down as you try and process her words. She… what? She just… WHAT?!

 

“I… uh w-wha…”

 

She sighs, giggling as she sits you upright, your back against the headboard. “I figured you’d be like this. I… I’ve been keeping this inside, for a long, long time. Just 30 minutes ago I had a dramatic internal monologue about how I feel for you. It was depressing, but I was... scared.”

 

Your sister? Scared? Is the world imploding?

 

“I was scared that you’d think I’m disgusting. That our relationship would change into something worse forever. I… I was 100 percent ready for you to… I don’t know. Hate me? Leave? What _would_ you do?”

 

What you would do…

 

You gulp nervously, trying to steady your nerves for what you’re about to say. “I… I wouldn’t do anything.”

 

You sit up, pulling your sister in for a tight hug.

 

“I think… I would be _happy_ that you felt that way about me.”

 

You give a sheepish smile as she raises her head, eyes wide in surprise. “Heh, I guess we’re both weird… huh?”

 

_“What’s that? You need to sleep? Then just sleep with me. I like how warm you are anyways.~”_

 

_“Hm? Oh… your homework. Let your big sister help, okay?”_

 

_“Oh geez… still getting sick, as per usual. Get into bed, okay? I’ll be with you the whole day.”_

 

_“Tell me who ripped your sketchbook. I won’t hurt them. I’ll only gouge out their eyes with a fork, that’s all.”_

 

You smile warmly, your mind coursing with the fond memories of her being nothing but the best role model for you. She’s beautiful, caring, kind, and took care of you when nobody else could. The only person you’d ever _want_ to be with.

 

Maybe this was supposed to happen? You’ve never harbored any strong feelings for any other girls before… only for _her_.

 

To think the source of your problems were all because of you. Because of how strongly she felt for _you._ You _should_ be more surprised about this… more shocked. You just… aren’t. It’s weird, but you’re certainly not complaining.

 

Evelynn’s face is buried into your shirt, her voice muffled. “Do… do you really feel that way? You don’t think I’m disgusting?”

 

“Sis, if you’re disgusting, so am I. Besides… I care for you a little bit too much as well. Beyond familial reasons. I’ve been having… w-weird thoughts…” You whisper out, a blush coloring your cheeks.

 

Your sister pulls her head up, an amused smirk on her face. “ _Oh?_ Wait, don’t explain, I think I already know what they are… It’d explain where all my missing panties went. You owe me alot mister, those don’t come cheap!”

 

Covering your face with your hands, you try and stifle your blush. “I-I’m sorry! I just… you’re so pretty and I don’t really have an interest in other girls, so you were…”

 

“Were what, hm? Do tell me, little brother… we’ve already crossed the taboo line.” She whispers, kissing your cheek. “...and I want to go _all the way."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't that a doozy? Demon mommy big sis, yes plz.
> 
>  
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/artorias_writes
> 
>  
> 
> In other news, I now have a ko-fi page! I don't agree with locking my content behind a paywall, as such, I've basically just opened up a tip jar. I won't run commissions over on kofi because you need a gold membership for that, and i'm not paying 6 dollars a month for that. No sir. I'm already broke as it is.
> 
> I started this series as a way to get my mind away from things, and it's proven to work amazingly. The downside is I have little to no money for myself, and I'll save you all the sob story. tldr, I could just use your tips. Please read the little goodies you'll get if you donate on my ko-fi page!


	51. OMAKE: The Bloodstained Moon pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon beckons to thee...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Ashley Lashey
> 
> "Can I have an Bloodmoon Akali x Futa! Wolf Vastayan! Reader story? One wherein Akali rescues a wolf Vastaya from the clutches of enemies? Perhaps even a scene where the two fall in love and mate?"
> 
>  I flipped the concept, however. Instead of Akali saving the Reader, It's now the opposite, with my own spin on the Blood Moon AU lore. I hope I did you justice, Ashley.
> 
> Good enough. Next batch of requests are coming soon :)

The night wind howls against your ears and tail, swaying with the wind as you stare at the moon. Your hooded mask billowing with the raging wind as you stare down at the myriad of fallen Inquisition soldiers around you. Sheathing your Claymore on your back, you raise an eyebrow at a familiar figure, its back slumped against a lone tree.

 

A blood red moon bloodies the ground, an unnatural shade of red dying the world in its eldritch aura.

 

The Blood Moon beckons to foolish mortals; naive souls who crave nothing but power.

 

Once in a while, it _humors_ someone. Gives them unspeakable, eldritch power. It wasn’t long until the holy and righteous claimed this to be blasphemy. As such, The Inquisition was formed, their ranks dedicated to the total annihilation of the Blood Moon cult forever. Ever so evolving, they were hellbent on stopping The Blood Moon cult, their lives forfeit in the name of purity. The thought of it makes you gag.

 

Kneeling down, you inspect the bleeding womans valuables. Her Eastern clothes are in tatters, her Kama and kunai combo scattered on the forest floor. Smirking smugly, you kneel down in front of her. Her eyes are hollow, her life on the verge of slipping away forever. Unsurprising, when did the Blood Moon ever care for its followers?

 

You of all people would know best, after all.

 

Uncovering your hood, you peer down at the broken girl, her breath hitched as she stares into your slitted eyes.

 

“Well well well… yet another Blood Moon priestess. I see you were ambushed,” You mutter, your voice deep and gravelly. Pulling out a simple crimson red tonic, you hold it in front of her. “Allow me to propose a deal. I give you this, you live. In return, you are to come with me and answer some questions of mine. You are quite the elusive priestess, Akali Tethi.”

 

Her eyes narrow, reaching for her weapons that aren’t there. Cackling, you uncap the bottle, tipping a tiny amount of the liquid onto the floor. “Truly a Blood Moon priestess, stumbling towards violence before being diplomatic. Your wounds _will_ kill you. Will you sip from my elixir, or will your soul become yet another plate of fodder for your beloved Blood Moon?”

 

She growls quietly, before nodding, gesturing towards the tonic. “Good choice.”

 

Tipping the tonic to her lips, she gulps experimentally, before taking large ones in relief. Groaning in pain, she flexes her limbs before staring in wonder at her rapidly closing wounds.

 

“Impressed? Perks of… never mind. Now, don’t forget our deal. You _will_ come with me. I need not a mortal soul to converse with, mind you.” You say, unsheathing your Claymore. It’s stained with pulsing red, crackling energy. A symbol is carved onto the hilt, a faint glow visible. 

  
  


Akali stands up, brushing dirt and dried blood off of her clothing. She stares at you warily, sheathing her weapons on her waist before grunting. “...Lead the way.”

 

Chuckling, you grin. “Follow.”

  


**_~ 15 MINUTES LATER, YOUR COTTAGE ~_ **

 

Opening your door to your cottage, you gesture her to the vacant table with its chair, sparking a flame onto your cozy fireplace. She scans her surroundings subtly, taking in every inch of your household. Good, she stays alert, even under the pretense of comfort.

 

Pouring yourself a cup of tea, you gently sip, sitting on the floor. Removing your hood, you ruffle your hair, straightening out your wild mane of hair. You sigh in relief, finally letting your ears go free.

  


“Well then… I shall begin the questions.”

 

She grunts, motioning for you to get this over with. She definitely feels your unnatural presence…

 

Grunting, you wave her worries away. “Relax. I will not strike you down in my home; blood takes quite a long while to wash away on freshly waxed floors. Regardless, I will ask thee several questions. Shall you answer willingly?”

 

Giving a simple nod, she stares at you, her eyes showing no trace of emotion.

 

Good.

 

“Then, I shall begin now. First, how _are_ they? I have not seen nor heard from… _them_ in ages.”

 

The priestess raises an eyebrow, a confused grimace on her face. “Who do you speak of? My fellow cultists?”

 

“Precisely. Diana, Elise, Jhin, Shen, Sivir, Talon, Zilean, Yasuo… so much fresh blood coming in. It makes me sick with an odd mix of satisfaction.”

 

She snarls, instantly brandishing her Kama and kunai at you, throwing her several kunais in your direction. Smirking, you simply unsheath your claymore half out, blocking the projectiles with ease. “Now now… I asked for a peaceful chat, and you throw your knives at me? Tsk tsk… the Moon is truly getting impatient in picking its followers, isn’t it?”

  


Waving your hand, a set of glowing red chains immediately ensnare her limbs, chaining her down onto the chair. She growls in anger, thrashing against her bonds.

 

Unsheathing your greatsword with one hand, you raise it to her neck. Her eyes widen in recognition upon seeing the symbol carved onto the hilt, ceasing her thrashing immediately.

 

“I-Impossible… a Moon carving? It can’t be…”

 

You sigh, before thrusting the tip of your blade into the ground, keeping the sword upright. “You have a keen eye. Odd, isn’t it? How could I, a lowly wolf vastaya, bear a blade of the Moon itself?”

 

Looking her dead in the eye, you whisper into her ear, “I will ask you one more time. **Do not raise your blade against me again, or I’ll shall deign to rip into your flesh from head to toe.** ” You growl into her ear, your canine teeth slowly sharpening as you bear your fangs.. Your eyes crackle with red energy, your freshly waxed floor becoming dyed with blood red.

 

She quickly nods, her limbs going limp on her chair. “Y-Yes… fine.”

 

“Good.” Ripping out your claymore, you sheath it yet again and let out a sigh, crossing your arms. “Then answer me another; how long have you been on your pilgrimage? Have you conversed with the Blood Moon lately?”

  


“...No. I have not. It said it wanted to be alone for a while, to allow me to focus on my pilgrimage”

 

“HAH! Left alone… let me tell you this; the blood moon is _not_ left alone. It is always here, watching over you. It spits excuses at every turn… just as it did before.”

 

“How do you know so much about the Moon? Others would give half their lifespan to have the knowledge you do. Dare I say you know more than Diana?”

 

Supposedly. She may have been gifted with long-dead knowledge by the Moon, but by experience, you outrank her by a mile. “Perhaps.” You mutter, sipping your tea. “Good. You’ve answered my question. I will now give you the courtesy to ask me whatever you wish.”

 

She sighs, staring at the floor. “I suppose that’s as good as I’ll get. Very well… then, who are you? And how do you know so much about the Moon? You are not a member of the Blood Moon… I know every single face there.”

 

A vacant look forms in your eyes, lost in thought as relatively unpleasant memories resurface. “...You could call me a fellow member, technically. You could call me the progenitor of the Moon, in a way.”

 

Akali’s eyes narrow, about to speak, but you cut her off. “Allow me to explain. Before, the Moon was… there. It simply existed without rhyme nor reason; simply existing and doing nothing. I stumbled upon it one day, and it beckoned to me with sweet, sweet whispers. Promises of power and authority. Of course, being the naive, orphaned fool I was, I accepted without hesitation. What need were there for caution? I had nothing to lose, after all.”

 

Taking another sip from your tea, you sigh and cross your legs. “We managed to have a splendid relationship together. Dare I say romantic? Hah! I could only imagine the face on your other members faces. Nonetheless- it was special. We had eachother… and that was okay, for a time.”

  


You close your eyes, blowing on your hot tea. “Then… something changed. It began to grow more violent and violent, every single day. Its once beautiful mix of pale white and red soon was corrupted by an infectious red… and the beloved Moon that gave me a place to belong, was ripped away from me forever.”

 

Akali says nothing, waiting for you to finish as she stares at you unflinchingly.

 

“To this day, I never understood what caused it to become so… evil. It became everything it swore to destroy. Selfish. Jealous. Angry. _Evil._ ”

 

“Do you have any suspicions?” Akali says, her silence broken. “Any ideas on what might have corrupted it?”

 

“I do not know. Keep in mind, this was almost a millennia ago. Almost a thousand years of searching ancient tombs, libraries filled with grimoires of dead languages, and nothing. I ended my search long ago, and now only want one thing.”

 

Unsheathing your Claymore, the polished shine acts as a makeshift mirror, your wild hair and face bared for the world to see. A flash to the past shows you again, the young naive girl who found a place to belong, someone to cherish.

 

"But that is a tale for another time." 

 

Leaning your sword against the table, you stare at the priestess, a troubled look on her face. “You seem to be taking this relatively well. I could be lying, you know. Perhaps I’m feeding you sordid tales in an attempt to strike you down while your guard is down.”

 

“My guard is never down, wolf. And… I know that mark. It’s not one of ours, but… the Moon has shown it to me on occasion. It was never intentional, but I could see flashes and glimpses of it rarely.”

 

“Then it is enough. Therefore… I would like to ask you something, Miss Tethi.”

 

Standing up, you tip the hilt of your claymore towards the curious priestess, her eyes glazing over the glowing symbol. “A week. A week of your time, so that I may understand you better. It’s been quite a long time since I’ve had company.”

 

Glimmering with mirth, your eyes scan over her clothing, still ripped. “Plus, it definitely looks like you’ve nowhere to stay. So, how about it? I will not raise my blade against you, priestess. You have my word. I only ask that you promise me the same.”

  


She opts to simply stare at you, before sighing. “I… am not one to turn down free lodgings. Forgive me if I’m suspicious, you understand what I am... what I do.”

 

“But of course. How about this, then?” Raising your hand, you give a quick swipe down the length of your blade, drawing out a long string of blood. The priestess’ eyes widen, her mouth watering as she struggles against your chain.

 

“I know you lot and your craving for blood… what blood can compare to the progenitor of the Blood Moon herself?”

 

Tracing a line of blood on her cheek, she whines as you slowly caress her cheek, streaks of blood slowly trickling down. “Once you partake my blood, this will be my mark of protection. I will not harm you, unless you harm me. No Inquisitor shall raise their blade against you, lest they risk my wrath.”

 

Slowly nodding, she sinks her teeth into your wound, drinking as much blood as she desires, gulping down pint after pint. Chuckling to yourself, you slowly undo the chains, dissipating in streaks of pale white light.

 

“As such, the contract is finished. I do look forward to knowing you, dear…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you somehow enjoyed this garbage, why not buy me a coffee? 
> 
> I actually hate coffee, but shhhh.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/artorias_writes


	52. Interviews, interviews...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention interviews?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome back to another chapter of FTR. Kept you waiting, huh?

Adjusting your collar for what feels like the millionth time, you take a nervous, shuddering breath as you wait to be called into the recording booth. Ahri grips your hand, squeezing reassuringly. Akali and Evelynn seem to be taking your distress with amusement, teasing you lightly.

  
  


“Oh quit being such a baby. It’s just an interview, sweetie.” Evelynn says quietly, dusting off her tight-fit jeans. “They’ll ask you questions, and you answer. That’s it.”

  
  


“She’s not wrong lil bro,” Your sister says, kissing your cheek. “Relax! Besides, you’re gonna have to get used to this. You think this is the only interview you’ll ever do? I’d hate to see your reaction once we finish preparing for the K/DA reveal...

  
  


Akali only chuckles, swiping away at her phone. What does she even do on her phone that takes so much of her attention?!

  
  


Wiping away sweat from your forehead, you take yet another deep breath. “Ugh… you know how I am about this fame crap. I miss being a normal joe…”

  
  


Ahri looks at you with a confused expression, raising an eyebrow. “...Have you not been reading the hundreds of articles about you? The millions of people following you on Twitter? Dude, we’re basically on the same level of fame. I don’t see what you’re so anxious about.”

  
  


Your demon girlfriend giggles, laying a hand on your shoulder. “Give him a break. He simply isn’t used to this. Remember how you were practically foaming at the mouth when  _ you _ had your first live interview?”

  
  


“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnd I’m switching the subject. C’mon guys, just got the go-signal. Everyone ready?”

  
  


“Uuuuuuu… as ready as I’ll ever be, which is to say not at all.” You whimper out, thankful no other strangers were in the same room as the 4 of you.

  
  
  


**_~ 10 MINUTES LATER ~_ **

  
  


Sitting in your respective seats, the 4 of you are all situated around a table, high-quality studio mics for each of you. Studio quality cameras are lined up all around you, ample amounts of lighting in every direction. The journalist interviewing you all holds a clipboard on one hand, holding out a hand to Ahri.

  
  


“Welcome! Pleased to meet you all. Please, take a seat. We’ll begin the recording for the interview soon enough. Take a look at the light above you, once that’s green, we begin. Ready to go?”

  
  


Ahri smiles charmingly, shaking his hand. “Absolutely. Let’s get this started.”

  
  
  


Taking a sip from your complimentary water bottle, you take a final breath as you hear the PopRox jingle, along with some hype sound effects being played before the interview actually begins.

  
  


“Hey everyone, PopRox back at it again with some  _ very _ special guests. Would you like to introduce yourselves?”

  
  


“Absolutely,” Ahri says, her tone chipper. “Hey everyone! Ahri here.” 

  
  


“Hello, Deevas. Evelynn here. Glad to be with PopRox again.”

  
  


“...안녕 모두. Akali here. I know many of my Korean fans have been missing me lately. Love you all!” She says, giving a casual salute.

  
  
  


Smiling, the interviewer gestures towards you. “And last but definitely not least, will you introduce yourself, Mirai?”

  
  


Nudging your side, Ahri whispers into your ear, “Remember what we told you to do. We need to reach out internationally. Do your best!” She says, caressing your hand under the table.

 

Sighing, you smile under your black K/DA facemask, waving towards the camera. 

  
  


“여보세요. 내 이름은 미라이. 나는 내 한국어를 연습하고 있습니다. 이번 인터뷰에서 한국어로 말할 것입니다. 제발 저의 가난한 발음을 용서해주십시오.” You quietly speak out, your tone not giving away too much. You’re to be as neutral as possible.

 

_ (Hello. Mirai here. I've been practicing my Korean. I'll be speaking in Korean for this interview, so please excuse my poor pronunciation.) _

  
  


The interviewer claps their hands excitedly, giggling gleefully. “Your Korean is amazing! Thank you Eve for translating. Now, let’s start off with the big questions. How did you come into contact with Ahri? You’ve explained on your Twitter that you were a…” They pause, taking a peek at their clipboard.

  
  


“...A cute stray she saved from the streets?”

  
  


Blushing furiously, you cough and chuckle nervously. “그건 진실이야. 나는 나 자신을 너무 많이 드러내고 싶지는 않지만 Ahri가 나를 위해 그렇게 많이 해왔다고 말할 것이다. 나는 그녀의 프로듀서가 된 것을 기쁘게 생각합니다.”

 

_ (It is true. I do not wish to reveal too much of myself, but I will say that Ahri has done so much for me. I'm glad to be her producer.) _

  
  


Your sister giggles, her smile so charming you’d probably melt if you looked at her for too long. “It’s true! But it’s not just me, they’ve done so much for me since I helped them out. I don’t think I can work with anyone as well as them, truthfully.”

  
  


Evelynn chuckles, crossing her legs. “They do bring out a certain… charm to the group. I think its the anonymity. Mysterious underdogs rising up is quite the story to tell.”

  
  


“Eeeeeeeeeeeve…” You whine out, covering your face with your hands.

  
  
  


“How cute. So Mirai, how are you feeling about your newfound fame?”

 

“나는 거짓말하지 않을 것이다, 그것은 복잡했다. 나는 팬들을 모두 소중히 생각합니다.”

 

_ (I won't lie, it's been... complicated. I do love each and every one of my fans.) _

  
  


“Very nice. Let’s talk about your brand new music video collab with Evelynn and Ahri. Tell me Eve, how did this collaboration begin?”

  
  


“Well, it all began when I first met Mirai. We’d just met, and we were just getting to know each other. It turns out, they were already a hardcore fan of mine, and made various instrumental tracks that fit my singing style. I personally found it quite flattering…”

  
  


“I see. So, is that how your hit single Butterfly came to be?”

  
  


“Indeed. One particular track of his caught my attention. Once I heard it, I  _ had _ to work with it. My instincts were practically screaming at me to do so.”

  
  


“Incredible. As expected of you, Mirai. How did you feel once this song blew up?”

  
  


Adjusting your mask, you respond quietly. “나는 처음에는 다소 압도 당했지만 Ahri의 도움 덕분에 다소 적응했습니다.”

 

_ (I was overwhelmed at first… but I adapted, thanks to Ahri’s help.) _

  
  


“Incredible. I see the two of you are quite close, “ They say, giggling as they point your intertwined hands beneath the table. “People are beginning to think the two of you have a more… intimate relationship. Anything you have to say about that?”

  
  


Instantly stiffening, Ahri notices your distress and squeezes your hand gently, smiling at you. 

  
  


“...우리는 친구 이상입니다. 그게 내가 말할거야.”

 

_ (We're more than just friends. That's all I'll say.) _

  
  
  


As Evelynn translates, there’s no hiding her smug smirk. Akali does the same, trying to hold in her giggles as she coughs into her fist. Your face a bright scarlet red, you divert your gaze, trying to look anywhere else but at the cameras.

  
  


The interviewer chuckles, waving their hand dismissively. “Relax, I won’t pry. Now Akali, I wanted to ask you…” 

  
  
  


As such, the interview goes on smoothly, the spotlight finally away from you. Shaking hands with the production crew, you shake hands as you depart. Heading back inside your car, the 4 of you speed away. 

  
  


“Ugh… god, I was so nervous there. You don’t think my Korean was bad, do you Eve?”

  
  


Shaking her head, Evelynn pats your head reassuringly. “Relax, sweetie. You did great. A bit of hiccups now and there, but nothing too glaring. Akali is quite the teacher, surprisingly.

  
  


“Hey, I’m a  _ damn _ good teacher. All I need is a uniform… heheheh…” The pervy ninja mutters under her breath, drooling slightly.

  
  


“I’m gonna ignore your sudden pervyness. Anyways, can we go home now? My energy is pretty much a hundred percent fucked. I wanna sleeeeeeeeeep.”

  
  


Rolling her eyes, your sister fluffs her tails, walking towards the exit. “Fine, you damn baby. I’m waking you up though, we have to talk with our fans soon. I’ll tell you more later.”

  
  
  


Sighing, you droop your eyes as the 4 of you walk towards the exit. Sleeeeeep time.

  
  
  
  


**_~ LOCATION: K/DA HOUSE, AHRI’S BEDROOM ~_ **

  
  


Sighing as you melt into the comforting, cold embrace of your resident demon, you nuzzle into her neck. “This… this is nice. Why’d you come to sleep with me anyways?”   
  


 

“Call it a gut feeling. Plus, your warm body does wonders for me. We demons are naturally cold, after all.”

  
  


Wearing a nothing but her black lace panties and a tight fit shirt, Evelynn sighs in content as she pets your head comfortingly, your worries washing away in her cold, calming embrace. 

  
  


“Feels like I’m sleeping on an AC unit… it’s nice. I like feeling cold, anyways.”

  
  


Blowing into your ear, she giggles upon seeing your sudden shudder. “Cutie. Get some rest, mkay? We’ve got a busy day ahead of us soon…” 

  
  
  
"Mmmmm... night, Eve..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for having such a keen interest in my story :) A bunch of requests are coming soon, look forward to that!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry about the google translated korean, btw. I don't know Korean myself, blegh.  
>  
> 
> If you enjoyed this degeneracy, why not buy me a coffee? 
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/artorias_writes


	53. OMAKE: Tales of Arcadia pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: FabulousFox1
> 
>  
> 
> "Can I request ARCADE K/DA?"
> 
> I've added my own spin to your request, hope you all enjoy. Be sure to check the Chapter index for the Arcadia Bios, so you have more context with the newly introduced Arcade Evelynn/Akali.

The War Room was ominous and silent, the atmosphere thick with bubbling tension.. Sarah Fortune, Riven  Sona, Ahri, Akali, and Evelynn are sitting in their respective chairs, their iconic weapons laid out on the round table.

  
  


Riven stands up, her dyed blue and green locks swaying in the wind, staring out of the window. Arcadia was a beautiful place… when it wasn’t being infested by the Battle Bosses. 

  
  


“...I don’t see us winning this without  _ his _ help.” Riven whispers, her voice hoarse with emotion.

  
  


Ahri’s eyes narrow, before snarling furiously. “You  _ can’t _ be serious. You want  _ him to be  _ a part of this mission?! He’s a vagabond- a mercenary! A fucking wild card!” She says, her tails flailing angrily behind her, slamming her hands down on the table. “He doesn’t care about us, about Arcadia!”

  
  


Miss Fortune sighs, staring at the holographic display in front of everyone. “...With what’s to come, Ahri, we may not even have a choice. We  _ need _ him for this, whether we like it or not.”

  
  


Evelynn brandishes her digitized tails, before exploding in a cloud of pixels. 

  
  


“Run it back to us,” she says, gesturing to herself and Akali, “Who is this character you’re all talking about?” 

  
  


Snarling again, Ahri pipes up. “He’s a damn trai-” she says, cut off by Riven’s steely gaze. 

  
  


“He  _ used _ to be a part of the RGB crew. We’re known as the Holy Gaming Trinity now, but…” Riven says, sighing as she gestures to the trio of girls. “It used to be the Holy  _ Quad. _ One day after a supposedly regular mission… he left. Not a  _ single _ trace. Nothing. All he left was this note.” 

  
  


Waving her hands, Riven materializes a small piece of digitized paper, with a hastily scribbled on message on it.

  
  


“ **Cant stay. Need to run. I’m sorry.”**

  
  


“ _ This is all he left.”  _ Sona echoes, her voice ringing through everyone's head. Everyone except Riven and Sarah are surprised, unused to hearing her speak at all. 

  
  


“ _ We don’t know why. He was completely fine before, and all of a sudden he simply… left us. Nobody knew why. No rhyme, no reason.” _

  
  


“The bastard left us blue balled for god knows how long it’s been,” Miss Fortune growls, cocking her pistols. “Riven moreso.”

  
  


Smacking the table, the sword-goddess gets everyone's attention. “Regardless of everyone's feelings, we  _ need _ his help. There’s nobody else here that can deal with Bosses as efficiently.”

  
  


The normally silent Akali perks up, swinging her neon green Kusarigama. “...When do we leave?”

  
  


Sighing, Riven’s face darkens. “Now.”

  
  


Ahri huffs, crossing her arms. “I’m saying this right now Riven, this is a bad idea.”

  
  


“Unless anyone else can find someone better for the job, I’m all ears.”

  
  


The silence was beckoning.

  
  


“That’s what I thought. We’ll assemble a small team, just to scout ahead. Evelynn, Akali, and Ahri on me. You three are suited for stealth, and I don’t really know where these coordinates lead to.”

  
  


Raising an eyebrow, Evelynn crosses her arms. “Coordinates? Where did you get those?”

  
  


Eyes narrowing in sadness, Riven slumps a bit, before standing straight again. “I don’t know. All I know is he kept this set of coordinates written down, stashed in his inventory. It was the only thing I could salvage before it despawned.”

  
  


Shaking her head, Riven scans the room before taking a deep breath. “No more delays. We depart now. Prepare your things.”

  
  
  


**_~ LOCATION: TEMPLE OF TIME ~_ **

 

**_(https://youtu.be/6uCaEDM-Kf8)_ **

  
  


With a bright flash of neon pixels, the Arcade crew teleport to the coordinated spawn point, falling cherry blossoms flowing around them. On contact, they dematerialize into dissipating pixels. A massive, worn temple stands in front of them. Rocky steps leading upwards shows massive marble pillars, elegant engravings etched on masterfully. 

  
  


The surrounding skies around them are tinted with a brilliant fuschia, sakura petals still floating around them. In short, this place is absolutely beautiful.

  
  


Taking a deep breath, Riven makes a cocking motion with her hands. The rest of the group nodding, their respective weapons digitize into existence. Wrapping the chain of her kusarigama around her arm, Akali crosses her arms as she gazes around. 

  
  


“Damn… didn’t know a place like this existed in Arcadia. How come we’ve never seen this before?”

  
  


Taking a final glance at the note left for her, Riven waves it away in a flash of pixels. “That’s just the thing… we don’t know. We speculated it must be relatively new for it to not catch our attention.”

  
  


Tails swaying in the wind, Ahri replies, “This place gives me a mix of the creeps and serenity. One hell of a mix to give you the heebie jeebies.”

  
  


Pincers swaying with the wind, Evelynn scans her surroundings. “I agree… I’ve been in arcadia for a long, long time. Surely I would’ve noticed a world like this before. This doesn’t bode well, everyone. Stay on guard.” She says, her claws crackling with wisps of violet energy.

  
  
  


**_~ LOCATION: INSIDE THE TEMPLE OF TIME ~_ **

  
  
  


The Arcade crew’s footsteps echoed throughout the dilapidated temple. Cracks of time fissured throughout the complex, pieces of rubble falling occasionally. A lone green sarcophagus sits in the middle, pulsating a sickly green.

  
  


Akali and Evelynn pop out of stealth, brushing their clothes. “Perimeter secured, no traps or anything around us.” 

  
  


Riven nods gratefully, gesturing towards Ahri. “Take a screenshot of this, we’ll need to analyze this before we do anything with it.”

  
  


“Understood, analyzing now.” Tapping on her HUD, Ahri opens up her Object Analyzer.exe.

  
  


**_DEEP ANALYZATION IN PROGRESS._ **

  
  


**_5%_ **

 

**_40%_ **

 

**_75%_ **

 

**_90%_ **

 

**_100%_ **

  
  


**_ANALYZATION COMPLETE._ **

  
  


**_REPORT: ANALYZED OBJECT HAS BEEN IDENTIFIED AS A SARCOPHAGUS._ **

 

**_\- HOUSING UNKNOWN HUMANOID LIFEFORM_ **

 

**_\- WARNING! DETECTED ENERGY HAS BEEN IDENTIFIED AS BATTLE BOSS VEIGAR! CAUTION IS HIGHLY RECOMMENDED_ **

  
  


Grimacing, everyone takes a couple step backwards, staring at the coffin warily. 

  
  


Riven lifts her sword to her shoulder. “Damn… Veigar corrupted this, too? Even more reason to not touch it. Everyone back up. We’ll have to make do with our current reports now.”

  
  


“Seriously? We still haven’t even found Y/N.” Ahri says, a frown on her face.

  
  


“True, but at the very least we found something Veigar was trying to hide. Think about it, an unknown world not documented on our HUDs? Even Evelynn didn’t know this existed, and she was a Battle Boss herself. Veigar was trying to hide this… but for what?”

  
  


Akali shrugs, wrapping her weapon around her arm. “Don’t know, don’t care. All that means is that we can get the hell out of here. Place gives me the creeps.”

  
  


Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Evelynn suddenly tenses up, feeling a sudden presence fill the previously vacant temple. It was overwhelming… only one other being exuded this aura, and that was Veigar. 

 

“He couldn’t possibly be here… in fact, he’s nowhere near. Where could it possibly be coming from?”

  
  


Turning her eyes to the now cracking coffin, Evelynn screams out, “SCATTER!”

  
  


In a sudden explosion of pure green, the once peaceful sarcophagus bursts into a ray of emerald pixels. Grunting, the rest of the crew grimace as they all assume battle positions.

  
  


Akali unwraps her kusarigama, swinging it gently on her right hand. 

  
  


Evelynn growls, immediately entering stealth as her claws manifest into reality. 

  
  


Conjuring a ball of Essence, Ahri has a firm grip on the orb, immediately preparing for battle. 

  
  


Riven brandishes her greatswords with a flurry of pixels, narrowing her eyes as she squares her shoulders.

  
  
  


Eyes widening in shock, they stare at the now empty sarcophagus, replaced by a lone humanoid figure obscured by green fog. A dark chuckle fills the room, sending chills throughout the Arcade members.

  
  


“...A corpse…” 

  
  


Suddenly brandishing a shortsword, the figure leaps into the air, before landing, clearing the fog surrounding it.

  
  


The fog rolls away, revealing a face Riven thought she’d lost forever.

  
  


“...should be left, well alone.”

  
  


The figure opening its eyes, it crackles with green energy, unsheathing a second shortsword from its back.

  
  


Pointing the tip towards Riven, it walks closer and closer, its soft footsteps echoing. 

  
  


“Oh my dear… I know how sweetly these hollowed echoes beckon to you, my love.”

  
  


Smiling cruelly, the noxious green energy swirls around its weapons, the blades pulsating with wisps of toxic energy.

 

“I shall liberate you. Liberate you… from your  _ wild curiosities. _ ”

  
  
  


 

 

**_!!! WARNING !!!_ **

  
  


**_BATTLE BOSS DETECTED!_ **

  
  


**_MIRAI, THE DEMON OF TIME_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could I have referenced Bloodborne harder? Yes. Will I continue to do so? Absolutely. HEH.


	54. Arcade Bio (For Arcadia Omake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bio for the Arcadia chapter. The person who requested this asked for the entire K/DA crew, which meant I had to brainstorm ideas for Evelynn and Akali. Hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> They both have signature weapons, with their own names and flavor text.

**_~ ARCADE AKALI ~_ **

  
  


_ Considered to be a master at any stealth game in existence, Akali has made her name known as the “Stealth Queen” on YouTube, boasting a no detection rate on the critically acclaimed “PHANTOM GEAR RISING” on the IMPOSSIBLE difficulty, causing enemies to have a 90% detection rate, -90% item spawn, and no health regen. The director himself was confident this mode was quite literally impossible. _

  
  


_ Not for the Stealth Queen. _

  
  


_ After being forcefully warped by Veigar into the world of Arcadia, Akali has proven to be an oddly efficient pair with Evelynn, due to the both of them having extraordinary stealth capabilities. Wielding a hard to use Kusarigama, Akali strikes from the shadows, eager to destroy Veigar’s reign of terror against Arcadia. _

  
  


**_WEAPON: Phantom Pain_ **

 

_ “Don’t blink, you might just miss it...” _

 

**_A medium sized Kusarigama. The weighted chain allowed for quick stuns and blunt force, as well as allowing a mix of CQC and ranged combat. The blade glows with mix of green and yellow neon energy._ **

  
  
  


_ ~ _ **_ARCADE EVELYNN ~_ **

  
  


_ A Battle Boss that was summoned by the tyrant Veigar. After being shown the true light of Veigar’s tyranny, Evelynn has since then defected to the RGB Crew, willing to shove aside their differences to fight against a greater looming threat. Wielding her power to charm other monsters into submission, Evelynn strikes with Akali, their stealth prowess unmatched. _

  
  


**WEAPON: Last Caress**

 

“Shut up and  **_scream._ ** ”

 

**_A pair of digitized hand claws that can retract and hide underneath her wrists. Evelynn prefers to get in close and personal, making this a perfect weapon for her. Even a single cut causes unbearable burns. It shifts in place with a simple snap of her fingers, allowing for quick deployment._ **

  
  
  



	55. What could a . mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali seems pissed off today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, welcome to another chapter of FTR. Apologies, super short chapter today. I didn't have access to a working computer for today, so I wrote this chapter on my phone. Fuck phone writing, seriously.
> 
> Next series of updates will be to finish some requests. Soon after, a certain mommy figure will come knocking. Who could it be?! CAN YOU GUESS???

Yawning slightly as you adjust your apron, you unwrap another pack of pasta noodles and gently toss them into your boiling pot. You’re somewhat tired, so a simple tray of alfredo pasta would be good for today. 

  
  


This week was another grueling gauntlet of Korean lessons with Akali, paired in with the occasional public appearances and what not. You’ve learned how to act in front of the scrying public eye, and the non-existent boundaries of personal space paparazzi’s seem to enforce at every turn.  You personally find it obnoxious, no matter how many times the girls try and comfort you. Could you be blamed? 

  
  


Stumbling in carrying a tray of dirty plates, Ahri waves hello with her tails. “Sup little bro? Dinner ready yet?”

  
  


“Hm? Oh, hi sis. Nah, almost though. Leave those plates on the counter, I’ll wash them later.”

  
  


Leaning in closer to your ear, your foxy sister whispers, “Speaking of dirty… you may want to talk to Akali later. I think she’s in need of some… relief, if you catch my drift.”

  
  


Raising an eyebrow, you set the pot off the stove, mixing the noodles together. “Seriously? We fuck anytime she wants. What brought this up?”

  
  


“She’s being unusually bitchy today. You know how she is, right? Chill and cool. Well today she is most definitely  _ not _ chill and cool. More like pissy and nuclear bomb in one obnoxious combo. Eve and I thought it would be best if you comforted her.”

  
  


“Hm… That  _ does _ seem a bit worrying. Though, I do have a suspicion on what it is. I’ll talk to her after dinner, don’t worry.” 

  
  


Smiling, Ahri kisses your lips and walks out as happy as she came in. Sighing, you block off any further thoughts until dinner was ready. You’ve got a cranky ninja to comfort later.

  
  


**_~ AFTER DINNER ~_ **

  
  


You’re currently seated on the edge of Akali’s bed, her face completely neutral, but you can still see a tiny trace of a frown. 

  
  


Crossing your arms, you idly fiddle with your eyepatch. “Right, spit it out. What’s bothering you?”

  
  


“...”

  
  


Ugh. You expected this, but it doesn’t make the challenge any less arduous.

  
  


“Can you at least like…  _ say _ something? Or would you prefer I leave you alone for a bit?”

  
  


“...leave…”

  
  


Raising an eyebrow, you smile gently as Akali grips the sleeve of your hoodie, a sad frown on her face. “...don’t leave.”

  
  


Shaking your head in amusement, you gently crawl onto the bed, you kneel down, patting your thighs. “Come.”

  
  


“...You can’t be serious.”

  
  


“Oh but I  _ am, _ dear ninja girlfriend of mine. Now lay down.” You say, your voice not budging.

  
  


Sighing in exasperation, Akali gingerly lies her head onto your thighs, letting out a purr of delight as you slowly caress her hair.

  
  


“Now tell me… what’s wrong?”

  
  


“Ugh. Promise not to laugh?”

  
  


Kissing her forehead, you giggle and continue to pat her head. “Promise.”

  
  


“It’s… it’s just my period. That’s all.”

  
  


Oh. Oh  _ dear. _

  
  


Sighing, you poke her cheeks. “Silly Akali, why didn’t you just say so? It’s not your fault. Hm… how about this, you want me to stay with you all day today? Luckily for you, I don’t have anything to do for the rest of the day. Want your oh so lovely boyfriend to be with you?”

  
  


She closes her eyes, slowly nodding as she lifts herself up, tugging on your hoodie. “Lie down with me. Cuddle me.” She whispers, eyes droopy with sleepiness.

  
  


Chuckling, you pull her in for a gentle kiss, getting a coo of delight out of her.

  
  


Pulling her to your chest, you wrap your arms around Akali, her lovely scent lulling you to sleep. 

  
  


The comfortable silence is broken suddenly. “You know… before I met you, I didn’t really have anyone to help me deal with this. Mom and Dad tried but uh… you know how crabby I get.”

  
  


“That’s putting it lightly. You sure you’re not the queen of crabs or something?”

  
  


“Shhhhhhhhhut up. Hug meeeeeeeee…” She drawls out, hugging your waist even harder. Sigh, this girlfriend of yours…

  
  


Soon after, her soft snoring fills the room, bringing a smile to your face. Good, seeing her so pissed off doesn’t do any good for your mood either. Shifting your position on your bed slightly, you prepare to nod off to sleep…

  
  


**BZZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZ**

  
  


Suppressing a groan of annoyance, you slowly pull out your phone, not wanting to wake Akali. Checking your phone, you hope to god this is some random ad number. Fucking corporate fuckers interrupting your sleePY TIME WITH AKA-

  
  
  


_ KAISA: Hello, is this Y/N? It’s Kai’sa. I got your number from Ahri, just wanted to say hello :) _

 

Wow. You’re a douche. Mega douche. The douche to rule them all. Sigh…

  
  


_ MIRAI: Hi! Nice to meet you. Ahri told me alot about you, are you moving in soon? _

 

_ KAISA: Yup! Really excited to come and finally see everyone again. After this competition, I’ll be heading straight over. Ahri’s quite annoyed with me about that, actually… _

 

_ MIRAI: She told me you were there just to spectate… and then you competed. And then went for gold. _

 

_ KAISA: I’m uh… quite the competitive person? _

 

_ MIRAI: pfft, I figured. I know your track record! _

 

_ KAISA: I swear I didn’t do it on purpose!!! I just get caught up in these things. Besides, it’s fun to dance! _

 

_ MIRAI: Eh, true. Been dancing a little bit with Akali, actually. She’s pretty good at it. _

 

_ KAISA: Well i’d hope so, I’m the one who taught that amateur everything she knows. Don’t tell her I said that, she’ll rip my uniform again. _

 

_ MIRAI: I won’t even ask about that. Anyways, I have to go, Akali is on her . right now. _

 

_ KAISA: Huh? Why did you leave a dot there? _

 

_ MIRAI: Oh lord… Kaisa. What could a . mean. Just… run it back to me. All of the terms that pop up in your head. _

 

_ KAISA: Uh, dot, elipses, sentence ender, period _

 

_ KAISA: Oh. _

 

_ KAISA: I’m going to leave before I make a fool out of myself even more. _

 

_ MIRAI: You’re hilarious. Hope to see you soon. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this garbage, why not buy me a coffee?
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/artorias_writes


	56. OMAKE: Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For peace to blossom, blood must be shed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: LizardoInABox
> 
>  
> 
> "I have an idea that's been going on in my mind lately, the Reader is the new Master of Shadows (Zed) and has to attend the War Academy (Old League of Legends lore) and has to play his first match."
> 
>  
> 
> This is a buildup chapter, to explain why the Reader is now the Master of Shadows. Hope you all enjoy!

With a dull thud, your former masters body falls to the ground, his hands grasping the myriad amounts of stabs and cuts all over his body. 

  


Sheathing your shortswords with a sharp click, tears pool at the corner of your eyes as you gently kneel down in front of the man you served all your life.

  


The man you called _father._

  


His breaths coming out in gasps, you can feel his eyes bore into yours through the slits in his mask. Dull, slowly hollowing orbs. This was the man you decided to call your father? Your master?

  


“...It didn’t need to be this way, Zed.” You whisper, your eyes darkened with grief and anger. Zed’s body stiffens at the mention of his name.

  


“It did, my pupil. You _know_ it had to be this way.”

  


Snarling, you grip him by the shoulders, shaking him angrily as tears stream down your bloodied face.

  


“AT THE COST OF YOUR LIFE?! AT THE COST OF LEAVING ME ALONE?!” You scream, hands beginning to shake with agony. “Why… why is _this_ the price we must pay for peace? Why must you make the sacrifice?! Was there truly no other way…?”

  


Taking a hold of your hand with a weak grip, your dying master lets out a sigh of relief. “You know why this must happen. We stay dirty… and the world around us gets just a little bit cleaner.”

  


Propping his back against the walls of the dojo, Zed lets out a grunt of pain. 

  


“...I was foolish, Yume. So, so foolish...”

  


The wind howls outside, heavy rain pouring down as it crackles against the dojo. 

  


“The shadows… they consumed me. Corrupted my mind. I’ve done horrible, horrible things, my pupil. The lives I took in the name of justice. It all blinded me… and all it took was being on the verge of death to realize how much of a hypocrite I was being. My foolish, foolish self…”

  


Coughing up blood, you instantly raise your embroidered cloth and raise it to wipe his lips. 

  


“The Order of Shadow. There will be no leader soon after I die. Kayn is dead. There… can be nobody else I can turn the leadership towards… besides you.”

  


No.

 

No no no…

  


“M-Master… Surely you must je-”

  


Coughing, he raises a hand, interrupting you.

  


“I jest not. There is nobody else I can think of that can lead the Order of Shadows to a better place. One where we’re not feared anywhere we tread. My actions have destroyed this Order, sundered what I built it for.”

  


“...I created this Order to protect Ionia. It spiraled out of control, to the point where people began to assume we were Noxus terrorists in disguise. All because of me.”

  


Grasping your shaking hands, Zed unmasks himself, a bitter smile complementing his slowly graying hair. “I _know_ you can bring this Order back from the depths I’ve plunged it into… and become the rightful protector of Ionia you dream to be.”

  


Your lips begin to quiver as you struggle to hold in your streaming tears. You? Lead the Order? How could you possibly even _begin_ to do that?!

  


“Heh… maybe Shen was right. Maybe… maybe the way I’ve been living wasn’t the best… but I’ve made my bed, and I shall die in it.”

 

His steely eyes turning towards you, he whispers, “Please, Y/N. There is nobody else in the world I can trust more than you.”

  
  


Grasping your wrist, he grimaces as his wounds continue to bleed. 

  


“You will kill Zed, the Tyrant of Shadows. And you will become a hero. In order for true peace... blood must be shed.“

  


Coughing loudly, specks of his blood fly through the air. 

  


“My life must be thrown to the cutting board to give Ionia the chance to survive. To turn the tides against Noxus…”

  


His trademark shadows begin to swirl around him, just as you remember it. The shadows that took you in. The one you tried desperately to control. 

  


“These shadows… they’re dastardly. They’re evil. But they _must_ be used.”

  


Standing up weakly, you do the same as your hands still quiver. You feel like you’re going to pass out on the spot.

  


“I, Zed, Master of Shadows, hereby pronounce my pu- no, my _son_ , Y/N as the new Master of Shadows. W-With my last dying breath… I retain my legacy to you, my son. You who slew the wicked Tyrant of Shadows. Emerge from this dojo as a true hero... and all the burdens that come with it."

  


With a sudden burst of energy flaring from his dying body, a swirl of dark energy flows into your body. Screaming in agony, you levitate slightly and scream at the top of your lungs, your veins threatening to rip straight out of your body. Tattoos that weren’t there previously burn onto your arms, etches of shadows carving itself onto your body.

  


Gasping for breath, the pain stops as wisps of jet black wispy shadows trail from your body. Slumping to your knees, you stare into your masters lifeless eyes. A ghost of a smile graces his face. 

 

Your breath is wracked with sobs as you cradle the body of your former master, his eyes closed in blissful rest.

  


The world will see him as the villain. Only the very select few who know the truth will understand what you have done today. The masses will see you as a hero, one who slew the Tyrant of Shadows. The one who lost their way, and threatened to plunge Ionia in its endless chaos.

  


Clenching your fist angrily, shadows course around you chaotically, before forcing yourself to calm down.

  


You don’t feel like a hero.

  


You never _will_ be.

  


Seeing a stray piece of paper sticking out Zed’s armor, you gently reach out and pluck it from his waist. It’s… a mana infused note. You recognize this… it only reveals its contents when the blood of the intended reader is dropped onto it. Taking out your shortsword for a brief moment, you make a shallow cut on your finger, pressing onto the paper. The hidden text glows.

  


_Yume._

  


_If you are reading this, I have died knowing that the future of Ionia will rest with you, and the comrades you’ll make on the way._

  


_I’ve dug my grave, and I shall sleep eternally within it. I’ve done horrible, horrible things, all for the Order of Shadows, the very same organization I created after I killed my master and disgraced the Kinkou. I’m sure you know the sob story._

  


_Shen was right. Perhaps the way I went about protecting Ionia wasn’t the most efficient, nor the morally right choice. Maybe deep, deep down, I understood this. But you… you showed me differently. You showed me no matter what perils a mortal soul may go through, their morals and standards cant change. Despite all the suffering you were forced through, you stuck to yourself and what you believed in. As I write this, I have confidence that you and your dreams of a united world will happen._

  


_You don’t understand how proud that makes me, Yume._

  


_As a final gift, I’ve left you my weapons. My hidden armblades are now yours. Do with you will with them. The dead have no need for such things._

  


_Goodbye, my son. I love you._

  


At the very bottom of the note are very faint drops of what seems to be liquid. Shaking your eyes, you chuckle.

  


“So much for never crying… you big baby.”

  


Folding the paper in half, you stuff it in your pockets as you make your way to your fathers lifeless body, ripping the armblades from his wrists. Caressing the bloodied blades, you attach them to your wrists, closing your eyes.

  


The world will rejoice upon the news arriving about Zed’s death. They’ll sing songs about you, about how you struck down the merciless assassin. Another hero of Ionia.

  
  


You feel sick.

  
  


Though, you can’t help but think…

  
  


_What are the cost of lies?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yume = Dream in Japanese. Ohoho, arteereuys big weeb hurr durr
> 
>  
> 
> On a second note, I'd like to ask you all something, would you all rather see the Omake's as its own story? I understand that not everyone enjoys them, so I'd like your input to see if you'd rather see them in its own seperate story. Sorry if I've been flooding your emails with Omakes. Love you all!
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoyed this garbage, why don't you buy me a coffee? I hate coffee, but the money sure is nice.
> 
>  
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/artorias_writes


	57. More Maid Shenanigans (STEAMY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to wear the stupid uniform again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, and welcome back to another chapter of FTR>

]You have a headache. One that fills you with the urge to slap your sister on the nose as hard as you can.

  


Oh _lord_ is it tempting to do so. How these sweet temptations beckon to you…

  


“Come oooooooon! You _promiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiised!_ ” Ahri squeals, slapping against your chest repeatedly. Seated on your lap, shei whines like a little kid, thrashing in your grasp.

  


“Well shit, I suppose I _do_ owe you for last time… fine. So, what’s on the schedule today? Want me to serve you all as a maid? Eve wasn’t here for this last time, so…”

  


Pushing her off gently, you slowly undress in front of your sister. You two have done too many lewd things to be embarrassed being naked around each other. Sliding off your shirt off slowly, you take a peek at your sister, a red blush present on her face.

  


“Perv.”

  


Squeaking out indignantly, her tails flourish behind her as she pouts. “Jerk. You’re the one who started to strip in front of me, so _you’re_ the perv.”

  


“‘Tis but a minor detail. What about Akali and Evelynn, they know anything about this?”

  


“Only Akali does. I wanted to surprise Eve,” Raising an eyebrow, she scans you up and down. “You’re okay with that, right?”

  


Chuckling, you slip on your garterbelt stocking. “Eh, why not. It’ll be funny to see her reaction. Anything you wanna hear me say or do?”

  


She puts a finger to her chin, closing her eyes as she hums in thought. “Just be really sweet and professional. I won’t lie, Evelynn _really_ likes to be spoiled. Like… _alot._ Remember, she doesn’t know anything about this, so we’ll surprise her.”

  


“Oh, well isn’t that convenient. Good thing I know a ton about spoiling cute girlfriends.”

  


Finishing the final touch with a tied ribbon, you sigh as you straighten down the skirt, staring at your foxy sister. “Should I pretend to be a maid you hired or something? Ugh, now you’ve got me into this way too much.”

  


“Hehe… the _opportunities…_ the uniformsssssssss…” She mutters out, a lewd, droopy smile on her face.

  


“Quit. Being. A. Perv. Speaking of pervs, wouldn’t Eve figure out straight away? The girl is scarily observant…”

  


“Hm… I think I can make something work.” 

  


Ahri smiles a certain smile. A smiley smile that smiles… _smiley._

  


Shuddering, you slowly back up, your skirt ruffling a bit. “...I don’t like that smile. Not one damn bit!” Grabbing a cross that was somehow sitting on the table, you wave it front of your face hysterically, tripping and falling flat on your ass.

  


“AWAY! AWAY! AWAY BEAST!” 

  


With a quick flick of her wrist, several makeup products pop in her hand like shurikens. Concealer. Lip gloss. Masacara. God knows what kind of powder. Hair extensions. Blush. Foundation. Eye shadow. Bronzer.

 

“Now now little brother… let your big sister make you look suuuuuuuuuper pretty!~”

  


As she pounces on to you, all you can do is scream.

  


**_~ 30 MINUTES LATER_ **

 

**_~ POV SWITCH: EVELYNN, AHRI, MAID(?) ~_ **

  
  


Taking a sip from her glass of wine, Evelynn lets out a sigh of relief as she stretches her sore limbs, tired from running around all day. Luckily, she understands her limits, and understands when to cross a line and when not to. Doing this for years racks up a ton of experience.

  


Hearing a doorbell ring, the demoness lets out a groan of annoyance as she grudgingly walks up to the bell screen, a figure wearing a maid uniform in the camera.

  


Wearing a somewhat tight fit maid uniform, the unknown maid idly waits outside, a gentle, stoic expression on their face.

  


Raising an eyebrow, Evelynn calls out for Ahri. "AHRI? DID YOU HIRE A MAID?"

  


Walking down the hallway with her hair damp, Ahri smiles as she wipes her hair dry with a towel, just coming out of the shower. 

 

"Oh, you mean uh…” She says, trailing off as if in thought. “Weiss? Yeah, they’re our new maid. Sorry, didn't think to tell you earlier."

  


Sighing, Evelynn rubs her forehead. “Well, it would’ve been nice to have a heads up.” 

  


Opening the door, the maid bows gracefully, a beautiful smile on their face. Blinking twice, Evelynn coughs into her hand, before offering a handshake. “Welcome. I assume you are our new maid?”

  


Curtsying slightly, the maid nods. “Yes, Mistress. I’m honored to start today.” They say softly, their tone incredibly gentle. 

  


Evelynn looks at the new maid up and down, taking in their outfit. It seems to be a mix of a dress skirt with a black-outlined corset on the torso. The back seems to have a large white bow on the back, probably to keep the outfit tight together. Black lace garter belts finish it off the ensemble. Raven black hair trails down to their shoulders, a set of nice bangs covering their forehead. However, she notices something a bit odd...

  


They’re wearing a blindfold, oddly enough. Turning to Ahri, Eve whispers, “I don’t mean to be rude, but is our maid blind? I don’t mind, as long as it doesn’t get in the way of their tasks.”

  


“Oh, don’t worry about that. Yeah, they’ve been blind for a while now. That blindfold is enchanted with Essence, so she still sees the world in a wireframe, if that makes any sense.”

  


Humming in thought, Evelynn turns back to the maid. “Please, come in. You have a busy life ahead of you.”

  


Nodding gracefully, the maid steps inside, taking in their surroundings. “Thank you, my Mistress. May I ask where I am to begin work?”

  


“Hm… the living room. Please dust and clean it, I don’t believe our other roommate has gotten around to cleaning the house lately. Poor thing has been run dry lately.”

  


“Oh dear… good thing I am here. Please, leave it to me Mistress. I’ll make sure this is all taken care of.” They whisper, curtsying slowly. Giving a gentle smile, they pull out a duster from their skirt pocket.

  


...How was that hidden?

  
  
  


**_~ LATER ~_ **

  


Quietly setting down a cup of hot tea onto Evelynn’s table, she gives a gentle curtsy. “Is there anything else you needed from me, Mistress?”

  


“None at all. I must admit, you’re quite capable at what you do. May I ask your full name?”

  


Hesitating slightly, Weiss coughs into their hand, twirling locks of their hair idly. “Weiss. Weiss M-Mizushima...?” They trail off, their tone almost questioningly... how odd.

  


“Ah, Japanese I take it? Your accent doesn’t give that away. I’m assuming you’re of mixed heritage?”

  


“Y-Yes. My mother was german, and my father japanese. They settled here in Piltover for a while.”

  


“I see. Just one more question, then.” Evelynn whispers quietly, sipping on her cup of tea.

  


**_~ POV SWITCH: READER ~_ **

  


In a flash of shadows and a smug grin, the demoness blinks towards you in a split second, pushing them against the wall with glee. 

  


“How adorable, Y/N. You _truly_ thought this disguise would fool me? You underestimate me, lover.” She purrs, caressing your face as her two tail… _things_ hover behind her. Her body obscured in faint shadows, she leans in to whisper into your ear.

  


“How cute. Thinking you could fool me… I will admit you had me fooled at first. But the way you snuck glances at me… only one cutie stares at me with such love in their eyes.”

  


Biting your earlobe, you stifle a moan as your legs quiver in place, pleasure rushing in from everywhere possible. “I-It was Ahri… she just wanted to see me in the maid uniform and told me to do this s-stupid scenario thing…” 

  


“Is that so? Well well well… color me, _excited._ ” Evelynn whispers, blowing soft breaths onto your blush-riddled face. “Ahri was right, you _do_ look ravishing. That picture didn’t do the real thing justice…”

  


“S-she showed you?! I’m going to rip off her tai-mMMPH!” 

  


Shoving her lips against yours, your sultry demoness moans, intertwining her tongue against yours. Rough, passionate. Those are two words that could describe the way she kisses you, her incredible taste filling your mouth as you wrap your arms around her neck, whining she pushes you down against the living room couch.

  


“Mine…”

  


Growling as she smashes her lips towards yours with ferocity, she leaves scratches on your back that you’re sure won’t go anyway anytime soon.

  


_“MINE._ ” She growls out, licking your cheek as she begins to kiss you again. A mix of confusion, lust, and happiness course through your veins, her raw, intense love present in her eyes. 

  


As your eyes begin to droop, you decide to go one step further with your girlfriend, pulling her closer to your mouth as you whisper something you know will damn all your energy for the day to hell…

  


“That’s right, Evelynn… I’m yours.”

  


As her breaths continue to grow heavier and heavier, you seal the deal with a final note;

  


“I’m yours, love... So **_take me._ **”

  


Letting out a feral growl, she rips off your uniform, glaring into your eyes with unsealed lust and desperation.

  


All you can do really is chuckle. Today is gonna be a busy day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this isn't a blueball chapter. Yes, there will be Eve smut. Surprised at how sudden it is? You'll see why in the coming chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all, have a great day/night.
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoyed this garbage, why not buy me a coffee? I actually hate coffee, but the money sure is nice. 
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/artorias_writes


	58. A Demon's Love (LEMON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fuck Evelynn. Congrats, loser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to another chapter of FTR. 
> 
>    
> This chapter contains: Heavy semen play. Click away if you're not interested in that.
> 
> 100k WORDS!!!!!!!! Words (haha) can't describe how fucking happy I feel right now. I love you all so much!!!

Up, down. Up, down.

 

That’s how Evelynn’s head bobs on your throbbing cock. Well, what she _would_ look like if you could see through this blindfold. Trailing a long nail across the veins on your dick, you buck your hips in an effort to have her swallow even more of your aching member. Purring slightly, she pulls out, much to your dismay. 

 

Giving you small kitten licks on the tip, your demoness winks as she slowly blows teasing breaths on your spit-covered cock. 

 

The two of you are currently splayed out across Evelynn’s bed, her red bedsheets stained with various amounts of your bodily fluids. Your back is against the headboard, while Evelynn parts your legs to suckle on your member as much as she likes. The lewd sounds that come from her threaten to make you cum on the spot.

 

“You know something about us lust demons, sweetie? We fucking _love_ the taste of cum. Human cum is so, so amazing… we _crave_ for that salty white nectar in our mouths, body, face, everywhere. But I like to get mine a little… _differently._ ”

 

She doesn’t let up with the kitten licks as she places a hand down on your stomach, forbidding you from kicking your hips up. “I love to drag out your pleasure as much as possible. The longer… the absolute _better._

 

Letting go of your cock with an obscene _pop_ , Evelynn smirks at your dismay as you claw at her even through your blindfold, grabbing her tits in the process.

 

“N-No! Please, Eve… need to cum… p-please!” You moan out, your voice breathy and hoarse from your earlier cries of pleasure.

 

“Hm… what should I do with you? My boyfriend is an incorrigible pervert. Grabbing my chest like that? Well, it's like I mind, of course. Then how about we play a little game, hm?”

 

Leaning forward, she licks her lips as she whispers, “ _It’s a simple game. You cum buckets for me and squeal in pleasure. Sounds fun, hm?”_

 

“F-Fuck, fine! Y-you can have all my cum, f-fucking take it all, god…” You groan out, your cock twitching from the cold breaths Evelynn leaves on it.

 

“Aw… what a cute boyfriend I have. Now shut up and _scream._ ” She growls out, plunging your cock down her throat once again. You try and stifle your moans, but fail as the overwhelming pleasure breaks through all your willpower. Popping your cock out with another lewd squelch, Evelynn smiles at your pleasure-riddled body as it twitches and quivers at the slightest touch. Going back to her kitten licks and stroking, you hear her giggle softly. 

 

“Someone’s surprised. Demons don’t have any gag reflex… meaning I could have this comfortably sit in my throat for a long, long time… doesn’t _that_ sound appealing?”

 

“Y-YeeeeEeEEEsss… please please PLEASE let me cum, I’ll give you so much cum, I swear! J-Just let me comeeeeeee..."

 

 

“Oh? Is that a promise I hear? Very well… if you let out a large amount, we can fuck like horny animals to your hearts content. That sound good to you, sweetie?”

 

As she says that, she tugs down your blindfold slightly, your left eye closed as she peers into your right eye, her beautiful amber eyes gazing lovingly towards you. 

 

Hearing a knock on the door, your panicked eyes instantly dart to it, revealing a red-faced Akali, wearing nothing but a shirt she stole from you and her purple and white striped panties. Damn thief…

 

“W-Wow Eve… you really got him pinned down, don’t you?” She says, taking a lewd, shuddering breath as she stares directly at your throbbing, precum leaking cock. “F-Fuck… I want that in me right _now._ ”

 

Chuckling, Evelynn takes her hand, leading her to the bed, where your quivering form awaits her. “Well then dear… indulge yourself as much as you want. All I ask is that you milk him _dry_.”

 

“F-Fuck, don’t say that to me right now, you’ll make me cum on the spot!” Akali gasps out, pressing her face onto your cock. “So hot… so hard. This is what you feel like everytime you get a boner? I almost feel bad…”

 

“Is that so? Well, you can show just how sorry you are by sucking allllll that jizz right out of him… just don’t forget to _share._ ” Evelynn says, lifting your head up and laying it on her thicc thighs.

 

Nodding with determination, your ninja takes a couple of curious licks, before enveloping your aching dick in her warm mouth, her delightful hums sending pleasant vibrations throughout the base of your cock.

 

Slurping and sucking away on your cock, Akali continues to hum as she swirls her tongue around your precum-smeared head, occasionally deepthroating you for a while before coming back up for air. This continues for god knows how long, with her sucking away at your warm member with glee.

 

“Mmmmph… pwah!” Letting go of your member with yet another lewd _pop,_ Akali wipes her mouth, taking a couple of deep breaths. “D-Did that feel good? I haven't ever tried deepthroating on a real cock before...”

 

A  _real_ cock before? "Y-You mean you've tried deepthroating other things?"

 

"Of course I have. That's what you like after all, right?

 

You say nothing, only thrusting your hips forward in desperate need of release, to let strand after stand of your virile cum towards your two loving girlfriends. Shaking her head, Akali sighs, plunging down all the way to the base, your cock snugly in her throat. Feeling a tightening sensation in your balls, you hold her head down as you scream in pleasure, holding her head in place as you unload wave after wave of potent seed down her throat, as she continues to moan. This goes on for what seems forever, before your orgasm stops, leaving you limp on Evelynn’s lap. Her sweet giggling echoes through the room, your heavy gasps for air following.

 

“Oh dear, Akali… how are you?” She says, parting the ninjas bangs from her forehead. “How was it, taking alllllll of his fat cock into your mouth?”

 

“F-Felt fucking amazing, feeling so breathless and full like that… makes me interested on what _you’re_ going to do next.”

 

“Oh, that’s quite simple. I’m going to ride him until he fills me and my womb up to the point where I'm leaking out cum from every orfice. I want to see his reaction when all of his cum leaks out of my wet pussy.”

 

In a flash of shadows, Evelynn’s dress fades away in wisps of shadows, leaving behind nothing as her beautiful naked form is laid bare for you, her impressive rack and plump ass on display for your viewing pleasure. Thicc and curvy as all hell, with legs that go on for miles. How the hell did you get so lucky? “Heh, you don’t have to stare at me _that_ intensely, sweetie. Just remember your promise, okay?”

 

“Y-Yes… I promise I’ll give you as much cum as you want, I swear…” You whisper, your voice wracked and hoarse with raw pleasure.

 

“Good boy.”

 

Grinding her wettening crotch against yours, Evelynn lets out a deep moan as you feel her juices begin to flow. Bucking your hips against her, you let out a frustrated whine as she firmly pushes you down back onto the bed, licking her lips as she does so.

 

“Now now lover… Remember what I said? We need to take this _slow._ Just trust me, when you do fuck me senseless, you’ll be able to let out all the cum you could ever want. I promise.”

 

Nodding reluctantly, you lay back onto Akali’s waiting lap, her rough, slightly calloused hands slowly caressing your head. Akali leans in to whisper as she says, “You heard her. Let her have her way with you, and you can fuck her like the horny rabbit you are. Who knows, maybe if you’re not satisfied, you can pin _me_ down on this bed.”

 

With a lewd grin, Akali giggles as she licks your earlobe. “Wanna know a nice little seeeeecret?”

 

“ _I_ _t’s a dangerous day to cum inside me today._ ”

 

Gasping in shock, your balls tighten right then and there, threatening to jizz on the spot, before being bopped on the forehead by Evelynn. “Easy on the teasing there, Akali. Though it _would_ be nice to lap up his semen right now, that wouldn’t be much fun, would it?”

 

Smirking, Evelynn sits on top of you, positioning her velvety folds right over your cock. “ _This_ is fun.”

 

Slamming down in sudden force, the both of you let out a cry of pleasure as euphoria fills the both of you, her wet, slick folds enveloping your dick in a welcome embrace as she begins to thrust her hips up and down.

 

“F-Fuck, so fucking big. Fuck fuck fuck fuck, shove that fucking dick right through me, oh _god..._ ”

 

Leaning forward, she grips your head with ferocity, smashing her lips against yours. As she thrusts up and down quickly, her gasps of pleasure become more frequent, her usually stoic face plastered with a lewd grin.

 

“Cum inside me. You cum anywhere else, I’ll leave you blueballed for a fucking _week_ . I need to feel the warmth. So cum the fuck inside me, **_nowhere else._ **” She growls out, leaving scratch marks on your back, as if to claim you for her own.

 

That’s it. 

 

That’s your breaking point.

 

Suddenly lifting off of Akali’s lap, Evelynn lets out an uncharacteristic squeak as Akali simply snickers. Pushing her down onto the bed, the sudden role reversal leaves her mind dazed, as you slam into her in the famed mating position. Eyes rolling back in pleasure, Evelynn’s sharp nails claw into your back, leaving fresh marks yet again.

 

“NNNNNNH! FUCK FUCK FUCK! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CUM INSIDE PLEASE PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE~!” Evelynn squeals out, her legs keeping you directly inside, unable to pull out. Gritting your teeth, you give one final thrust into your loving demoness.

 

“NGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” 

 

With a final scream of euphoria, your feel your cock wetten quickly, a mix of both of your cum flowing out of her freshly fucked pussy. Her heaving breaths are the only thing you can hear, besides the silent gawking of Akali, her hand between her crotch. You don’t have to be a genius to figure out what _she’s_ doing.

 

During your post-nut clarity, you come to a haunting realization…

 

“WAIT! I just… wait, are you on the pill?! Oh fuck, I cum inside Ahri all the time, but I-”

 

Having one of her pincer tail thingies cover your lips, Evelynn lets out a cute giggle as she lays still on the bed. “Relax. I’m infertile, if that’s of any reassurance.”

 

“Oh… really? Shit. Sorry, I shouldn’t have brought that up.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie. That just means you can give me more and more cum without aaaaaaaany risk.” She says with a sultry purr, licking her lips. “You taste _amazing_ , lover.”

 

Taking a closer look at her, you notice she’s scooped out several handfuls of your virile jizz, licking at it with delight. “Hnng… so fucking _good._ ”

 

Feeling your cock harden even further, Akali wastes no time. Pouncing onto you suddenly, she wraps her lips around your cock, deepthroating your dick as deep as she can take it. 

 

Licking her lips free from all your cum, she giggles, slapping Akali’s thick ass with a satisfying echo. “Looking for some sloppy seconds? Go right ahead. We have the entire afternoon, don’t we?” She says, licking her lips as she pulls you in for a loving kiss.

  
  
"We're going on a date tomorrow. No objections. I... I want to be with you more, Y/N." Evelynn whispers, biting your earlobe. "But first? You need to fuck Akali till she goes fuckin'  _braindead._ Maybe do the same to me..."

 

Nodding enthusiastically, you let out a content groan as you slam her head down even further, one hand on Akali's tight, fit ass. You let out load after load down her throat, eliciting a moan of pleasure as payment.

 

As your two loving girlfriends sit next to eachother, you grimace as the two of them slowly lick your cock up and down, the same pressure building up in your balls yet again. Groaning out in pleasure, strands of cum fly out from the tip of your cock, coating the two girls in your seed.

 

The both of them purr, immediately smashing their lips together as they swap small handfuls of your cum, much to Evelynn's delight. Gargling your cum in her mouth, Evelynn winks at you as she swallows load after load, your dick hardening  _again_ at the sight of it. You really need  _this_ much relief?

 

"S-So much..." Akali whispers, licking her fingers clean. "It's not as bitter as I'd thought it'd be."

 

"Fuck bitter. I just want cum. Bitter, sweet, salty... as long as it's from you sweetie, I'll eat it anyday." Leaning into whisper, Evelynn smirks the same way Ahri does whenever she pulls a stupid prank on you.

 

"That means you can put it on aaaaaaanything I'll eat... and I'd be none the wiser. Wouldn't that be something? To be making me my usual salad, then whipping out your fat cock and glazing all over it with your cum. Fuck... I'm getting wet again at the thought of it.

 

"H-Hey!" Akali stammers out, pouting slightly. "T-That's way too lewd! Food is food, don't ruin itttttttttt..." 

 

 "Oh hush. Who's the one who whispered they could possibly get knocked up today?" Evelynn says, glancing at you. "I wouldn't know though. Is that what you're into? Putting a baby inside of poor, innocent girls who don't know any better? My my... you really  _are_ the sexual deviant, aren't you?"

 

Eh? A breeding fetish, well... "I'm er... not really  _against_ it per say, but I'd only ever do that if we were married, and wanted a kid. Roleplay is fine, I guess? I do admit, the thought of knocking up any of you guys makes me a bit er... happy? Not horny, just... really happy. I'm not sure why..."

 

 

"You're adorable. So adorable I think I'm going to be sick. And speaking of adorable..." The demon says, pushing Akali down and dragging her by the legs with a surprised yelp.

 

Spreading her legs wide open, Evelynn parts Akali's panties to the side revealing her taut pussy that  _begs_ to be fucked. 

 

"You know what to do, don't you lover?"

 

As you sigh, you rub your head in exasperation, before slowly stroking your cock.

 

Today is going to be a busy day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my man it's me ya boii, who's been wanting a smut chapter for Eve forever. Cheers, lad.
> 
> I'd also like to point out that from this point right now, the following chapters will be a BIIIIIIIT lewder. Just a heads up.
> 
>  
> 
>  On a side note, I really want to play Octopath Traveller. Fuck Denuvo.
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoyed this garbage, why not buy me a coffee? I hate coffee, but the money sure is nice.
> 
>  
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/artorias_writes


	59. Love Me Please (LEMON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to another chapter of FTR. Sorry, a bit of a small chapter since I've been unexpectedly busy this week. Apologies everyone! This lemon is rushed, be warned.

“HMPH!”

  
  


Sighing in exasperation, you slowly wrap your arms around your annoyed sister, her ridiculously cute pout only serving to make you take her less seriously, especially when she’s wearing a tight fit t-shirt and short shorts.

  
  


“MMMMMM! You’re always spending so much time with the other girls! I found you firsttttttt, you’re miiiiiiiiiine!” She squeals out, pulling you in with her tails. “Mine… you’re  _ my _ little brother, and nobody elses.” 

  
  
  


Chuckling, you pull her tightly, making sure you put extra love into patting her ears. “I’m sorry sis, okay? I’m juggling 3 super amazing girlfriends at once, cut me some slack. You know I’d  _ never _ intentionally leave you lonely like that. I love you so much… so, so much.” You whisper, kissing between her ears. She lets out a purr of delight, shoving her face into your chest. 

  
  
  


“Mmmm… Eve wasn’t lying when she said you were really warm… how did I not notice this before?”

  
  
  


“Hehe, don’t worry about that big sis. Let’s just lay down for today, okay? I’ll do whateeeeeeever you want, I promise. Lay it on me.”

  
  


“T-Then… just hug me. Hug me and don’t let go, okay? Oh, and give me lots of kisses on my ears. I love it when you do that…”

  
  


You giggle, caressing her excited ears, twitching in excitement. “Of course.” You say, leaving a gentle kiss onto her ear, hearing her let out a moan of approval.

  
  


“Tell me… tell me you love me. A-And hold me tight, please…” Ahri whispers, her hand clutching your shirt. “Don’t think about anyone else… just me.”

  
  


Your heart almost tears in two hearing her so dejected and sad, her whimpering tone muffled by your t-shirt. “Shhh… I’m here. It’s just you and me, I swear. Oh sis… you’re so adorable.” You whisper, slowly pressing your lips to hers. “Don’t cry, okay? I love you so much. My adorable big sister…” 

  
  
  


“Mmmph…~ T-Thank you, little brother. I just… really really needed this today. I love you I love you I love you I love you…” 

  
  


You snuggle up against her even further, pressing your lips against her heavenly soft ones. You could get addicted to this… 

  
  
  


Ahri continues to moan louder and louder, her hips grinding against you desperately as her sweet voice whispers into your ear, licking at whatever part she can find. “M-More… I need more, please… I need to taste more of you…”

  
  


“I’m yours, Ahri. I’ve always been… always will.”

  
  


Pushing you down with your back against the headboard, she sits on your lap, pulling down your pyjamas as your erect member stands up as she grinds her crotch over yours, slathering her pussy with your precum. “N-Need you inside me, please… I took the pill. So you have to cum everything you got inside me, okay? Promise me!” She whispers, licking your lips as she continues to grind over and over again, putting you in an agonizing mixture of lust and frustration.

  
  


“I, f-fuck… I promise. I’ll cum inside you as much as you want, okay?”

  
  


“G-Good boy... “ She moans out, slowly pulling herself down onto your throbbing cock. “Fuck… s-so big… Hng~”

  
  
  


Twisting around a bit, she smashes her lips against yours again, which you return rather eagerly. She manages to multitask making out with and and thrusting up and down, all while sitting on your lap. Her position is so hot, you threaten to cum instantly, but hold back with a desire to satisfy your sister as much as she wants.

  
  


All you can do is meekly thrust in rhythm with Ahri, muttering “I love you’s” every second. Your mind courses with nothing but your loving sister as you grab one of her ample tits, kneading it in your arms. 

  
  


“Love me more… love meeeeeeeee…~” Ahri cries out, thrusting faster and faster with each passing second. As soon as you feel your balls tighten, your grip on her breast tightens as you pull her down as deep as you can go, letting loose a torrent of cum right inside her pussy. 

  
  


Caressing her ears, you pull her in for another kiss, a string of saliva trailing out once you stop. “D-Did that show you how much I love you, sis?”

  
  


With a devious smirk, Ahri flips around, leaving kitten licks all over your cock in an effort to tease you, which is working amazindly. “You know what? I don’t think its enough, little brother. You’re gonna have to put in a  _ bit _ more effort to make me feel it… you don’t mind, do you?”

  
  


“N-No… I don’t. Use me until you’re satisfied, Ahri… I love you so much. “ You whisper out, your voice raspy as you put a hand on her head, pulling her deeper as she deepthroats your cock. “F-Fuck… where do you want me to cum?”

  
  


“Do a mix of both. I want to feel it all over my face and taste it at the same time…”

  
  


Nodding, you suddenly thrust in deep, hearing her choke and whine in pleasure, her ears twitching in response. “Mmmmph…~  _ pwah! _ D-Damn little brother… I keep forgetting how big you are sometimes. Not that I mind of course.” She says, immediately going back to blowing you.

  
  


Her technique is quick, but full of love as her tongue wraps around your head, her somewhat fox-like tongue working wonders on your aching cock. “A-Ahri, moooore… please... “ You moan out, petting her head gently. 

  
  
  


In a split few seconds, you feel the same tightening sensation as you groan loudly, pushing your adorable sister all the way down to the base of your dick, spurting out as much cum as she can take. Halfway through, you pull out, her lewd and dazed expression only making your orgasm harder. Strands of cum fly out onto your sisters face as she lays limp onto the bed, stroking your cock faster and faster. 

  
  


Once your orgasm is done, you wipe your cock by thrusting it between her tits, getting a moan of approval in response.

  
  


With a cheeky smile, you lean over and plant a kiss on the quivering form of Ahri, her tongue out like a dog.

  
  


“Did I mention I love you, sis?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry about the short and rushed chapter. Love you all!


	60. UPDATE #2

Hello everyone! Sorry to spam your update notifs, just a heads up for the next couple weeks.

 

 

Unfortunately, I'll be flying to a bunch of places for 2 weeks, meaning FTR updates will inevitably be slower. Trust me, nobody else is as disappointed about this than me. I'll still be writing omakes on my phone, maybe 500 words or so.

 

 

seanpurrs, DrMiia, AFreshPerspective, ghostuserexe, and its me ya boii, and Raonic are the real MVP's. Love you all.

 

 

FTR  _will_ return!!!


	61. Burning Lights are Destined to Fall (OMAKE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Guardians. Their fates are written in stone- to burn in a dazzling light...
> 
>  
> 
> ...but to burn out just as furiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, get bamboozled. I had a little omake sitting in my documents folder, figured i'd post it to give you guys a lil bite. Love you all.

_Pink._

 

_Red._

 

_Green._

 

_Blue._

 

_Purple._

 

All 5 bright stars fall, their respective colors trailing behind them in an ephemeral glow of pure _light._

 

Staring at the 5 colors trailing down the sky, you brush some stray dust off your school uniform. The sun is slowly setting down, the world dyed in a gentle orange. 

 

The wind slowly makes your hair flow back and forth as you close your eyes as you're engulfed in memories... one that doesn't seem real, even after all this time.

 

 

But... you know it's real. How her blood seeped into your skin, blood that wouldn't wash away, no matter how many times you tried to scrub your hands clean.

 

 

 

_“Y/N. I-I love you… love you so, so much.”_

 

_Ahri smiles at you, blood trailing down her battered body. Her calloused hands caress your tear-stricken face, your breath hitching in anger and surprise._

 

_“That’s why I want you to do something for me.”_

 

_Putting both hands on your chest, Ahri flashes one more grim smile as she pushes you away._

 

_“Please live.”_

 

_Your eyes widen as you let out scream of terror, you desperately throw out your arms in a futile effort to pull her down with you. Falling to the ground, all you see is Soraka’s heartbroken face, streaming with tears as the rest of your squad bursts down alien after alien with righteous fury._

 

_Miss Fortune screaming in rage, blasting every enemy in sight with her dual pistols. Ezreal with similar tears throwing blast after blast from his gauntlet. Syndra throwing countless amounts of Light orbs around her, a grim expression on her face._

 

_Putting both hands to your head, your eyes burn whiter and whiter, screaming in agony and heartbreak. Unsheathing your Greatsword, you scream in furious might, hacking and slashing away at every monster your eyes can see._

 

_One. Stabbing your sword into the ground, you grit your teeth as you swing it back up, dirt and burning Light careening towards a group of creeps._

 

_Two. You thrust your sword into the chest of several creeps at a time, before flinging their corpses at others, as if to show an example. Several back away in fear._

 

_Three. Throwing your sword like a boomerang, it cleaves through several dozen creeps, blood splattering through the air and staining your uniform._

 

_Four. With a scream of rage, you stab your sword into the ground once more, pushing it deeper and deeper, channeling a great shockwave of Light that wipes out the remaining creeps around you._

 

_Slumping to your knees in exhaustion, you slowly pick yourself back up. Your eyes are darkened with grief as you slowly fly back to the top of the tower, spotting a body you recognize all too well._

 

_Your weapon disappear in a flash of energy as you cradle her body, tears streaming down your face as you continue to sob. The rest fly up with you, their expressions varying from shock to anger upon seeing Ahri’s deceased body._

 

_All you can do is scream in a hollow attempt to escape this nightmare that feels too real._

  
  
_But you know it's real._

 

 

_Too real._

 

 

 

Snapping out of your reverie, your fists clenched with white-hot frustration as you reach into your pouch, revealing broken Star Shards. 

 

Green.

 

Yellow.

 

Reaching to the back of your neck, you unhook your necklace. A simple thick, black string with a single broken pink Star Shard.

 

The only thing you have left of her.

 

_Star Guardians are the protectors of the universe._

 

_But who will protect us? We, destined to burn with a brilliant light…_

 

_...but also destined to collapse just as furiously._

 

_Who will protect us when we need it the most?_

 

Stepping backwards, you walk backwards into the Realm of Light, several colored magic circles revealing silhouettes of your squad. Every footstep ripples through the cosmic floor.

 

_Some say our fates are already written in stone- unchangable._

 

_You don’t believe in such sordid tales._

  


Reaching out with your right hand, your greatsword flashes brightly, materializing in your grip as the rest of your uniform flashes into existence. With a determined gaze, the rest of your squad appears in a flash of blue, green, orange, and purple. Several creeps, hidden from the mortal gaze of the city appear before you. They flash their fangs at you, preparing to strike.

 

_Screw destiny! To hell with pre-determined fates!_

 

_You will take reign of your own life!_

 

Rubbing your necklace one more time, you stab your sword to the ground, charging it with Light.

 

Flying to the center of the creeps, you crash your sword down in an explosion of white Light, cleaving through alien life like butter.

 

_You refuse to lose anyone else._

 

_Not a single one._


	62. Mortal Reminder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this beast on my phone, in my hotel room. Tell me I don't spoil the fuck out of you guys!
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, welcome to another chapter of FTR, I guess.

Walking down to the living room as per usual, you spot an usually quiet Evelynn, her eyes slightly bloodshot as she sips quietly on a glass of wine. That's… weird. Wine at 12 PM?

  


With a bright smile, you silently walk behind her, wrapping your arms around her as she lets out a breath of relief. Her hand snakes over yours, squeezing tightly.

  


With your face in her neck, you continue to hug her tightly. "Afternoon Eve. What's wrong? You're drinking so early."

  


She smiles sadly as she hands over a small portrait frame to you. It's a picture of a younger looking Evelynn, along with a very mature, mother looking figure. They're hugging each other, and the love between the two is very obvious. The mother looks like a much older version of Evelynn, with a much more graceful and curvier figure. She looks like she wouldn't hurt a fly.

  


It doesn't take long for you to put the pieces together.

  


"...Is this your mother?

  


Still staring at the picture, she nods slightly. "Yes. This was around my teen years or so… how odd life feels when time flies by so fast. It feels like it was just yesterday when I was asking her to make me my lunch for school," She chuckles, rubbing a thumb over the portait lovingly. "She was the one who got me into salads. As expected of her, she was a vegetarian after all. Too gentle for her own good."

  


"Do you mind telling me more about her? I've been meaning to ask, but I didn't want to be rude…"

  


"Please, it's quite alright. You have a right to know now, no secrets. Her name is Venelana Sinclaire. She… she was everything a mother should be. Caring, doting, loving, but also strict and demanding when the situation called for it."

  


The demoness sips from her wine glass with a tiny gulp. "As I mentioned before, she was the one who encouraged me to sing. She loved to hear me sing whenever she was working or cooking. It was her who paid out of her own pocket to fly me out for auditions."

  


Sighing slightly, she crosses her legs as she leans onto your shoulder. "Then… when I finally made it big with my debut, I messed up. You remember the story, don't you? About how I lost control over my desire for Essence… all the people I bled dry."

  


She visibly winces as her grip on your hand grows even tighter. "I'll never forget her face when she found out what I was doing. The look every child dreads. A look of sheer _disappointment."_

  


"I understand… Listen, if you don't want to do this, the-"

  


Cutting you off with a quick peck, she smiles cheekily as she leaves a finger on your lips. "Relax. I told you I'd tell you everything, which I'll do."

  


"Anyways, where was I? Ah right, she figured out my little misfit deeds and decided to buy me a one way ticket to redemption. I should mention at this point, she already had contracted a terminal form of breast cancer. I suppose that's why she made the decision so easily… Even on her deathbed, her last thoughts were to take care of me the best she could. With her taking all of my addiction away, she finally passed, leaving me with a clean slate."

  


You smile, leaving a kiss on her forehead. "She sounds amazing. Truthfully, Ahri raised me better than my own mother ever could. I'm glad you got to experience what a true parent feels like."

  


"She was amazing. There are so many things I regret… so many 'ifs' I think about, but I already know what she'd do. She'd smack my forehead softly and reprimand me, like she always did."

  


Smiling softly, she turns to you with barely visible tears in the corner of her eyes. "It just so happens that today is her death anniversary."

  


Sighing, you wrap your arms around her as she does the same. "It's okay to cry, Eve. I understand what it's like to lose someone so important to you. To feel like your life will never be the same. It feels horrible, doesn't it? Like someone took a gun to your happiness and just went wild."

  


Taking a deep breath, memories that you repressed come flooding back, but all you do is smile sadly.

  


"When I lost Ahri… I think a part of me broke. I was only a kid back then, and when she left? Oh man… my parents were _furious._ They demanded I threw everything about her out. Gifts from her? Gone. Photos? Gone. Everything just… gone."

  


Evelynn snarls, shaking her head. "Idiotic buffoons. Were they not thinking properly?!"

  


"Probably not. My dad was… a volatile one. He liked to act before he the thought, something my mother shared in common with him. But I could see in his eyes how hurt he was when Ahri left, he just wouldn't show it. Anyways, back to my sister…"

  


Shaking your head, you sigh as you pour yourself some of your own wine. "When she left, something inside me broke. I don't remember _what_ it was exactly, but something inside me went wrong. I grew distant, cold. I rarely smiled, and when I lost everything, those bitter feelings only raged harder than ever.''

  


You sip from your glass, eyes glossy as you reminisce about the past.

 

"I understand how angry you felt about losing the one person who mattered the most to you. It… it hurt, didn't it? It felt like you were cheated into losing someone too soon, didn't it?"

  


She giggles quietly, sipping from her wine glass. "I suppose you're correct. I was quite angry, but mostly at myself. For letting myself fall deeper and deeper into addiction, and forcing my mother to pay the ultimate price. It… it tore me apart. But I'm better now… and all I can do is hope my mother would be proud of me if she saw me right now." She says, a stray tear falling down. You wipe it with your finger, kissing her on the cheek.

  


"She'd be the happiest mother in the world, that I can say with confidence. I wish I could meet her…"

  


She looks at you with a coy grin. "Would you like to?"

  


Eyes widening, you look at your girlfriend in shock. "I-Is that okay? You really don't mind?"

  


"I'm the one who offered you, sweetie. Yes, I'm okay with it. Go put on something nice, but make sure it's not all black. She hated that about funerals."

  


"Right! Give me 15 minutes," You say, standing up quickly. Before you leave, you turn back to your succubus, kissing her deeply. "I love you. Okay? We'll go visit your mom together."

  


You see a _very_ light tinge of a blush on her face as she smiles warmly.

  


"I love you too."

  
  


**_~ 40 MINUTES LATER ~_ **

  


Graveyards always had an odd effect on you. It's either incredibly unsettling, or you feel at ease. Right now though? You feel at ease.

  


The two of you walk down the path, the myriad of chisled gravestones filling you with an odd sensation. Evelynn holds your hand as she leads you to your destination.

  


After several minutes of walking, you finally spot it. It's a quaint, simple gravestone.

  


**_VENELANA SINCLAIRE_ **

 

**_A LOVING MOTHER TAKEN TOO SOON_ **

  


Evelynn sniffles, wiping several stray tears away. "It's always so hard coming here every single year. Even when I'm in another country, I try my best to come back. Every single time I tell myself I won't cry… and each time I still manage to lose my composure. I suppose I got it from her… she always was a crybaby."

  


"It's okay to cry, Evelynn," You whisper quietly, kissing her hand. "You don't need to feel ashamed."

  


"I don't. It's just… I want to be strong. For her."

  


Kneeling down, she wipes some stray dust away, smiling as she slowly caresses the chiseled stone.

  


"I love you, Mom. Always will." She whispers, tears dropping onto the headstone.

  


You pull her up, wrapping her in a warm embrace as your shoulder begins to wetten slightly. "I'm sorry… I don't enjoy being like this… but just please indulge me, just this once."

  


Shaking your head, you rub her back gently. "I'll indulge you as much as you want. Let it out, Eve… I love you."

  


As she continues to sob, you swear you see a faint figure in the corner of your eye, smiling at you.

  


The sky is dyed in a seemingly endless sea of orange as the sun sets, your girlfriend sobbing in grief.

  


After all this time… you will take care of someone going through loss as well.

  


As she continues to cry, all you do is whisper quietly into her ear comfortingly. The unknown figure continues to smile at you, almost questioningly.

  


All you do is give a reassuring nod.

  


It nods back, dissipating with traces of orange energy.

  


**_~ END ~_ **

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So saaaaaad T_T


	63. Kitty Tendencies 2: Double Cat Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention cats are cute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, welcome back to another (short) chapter of FTR.
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for the incredibly short chapter, but I just got home, and as of this chapter it's currently 8 am, with my flight landing at around 4 am. Fuck me, I'm tired. Love you all.

"Well… this is unprecedented. Is this how you felt, Y/N?"

  
  


"Do you have an undying need for tuna, to scratch your ears, and to stretch your legs? If so, yes." You drawl out, tail swaying behind you. 

  
  


"Damn," Akali sighs out, mewling as she stretches her legs. "To be honest, this isn't  _ that _ bad. 

  
  


It appears yet another kitty transformation mishap has happened once again, bringing Akali in this mess. Her feline features are similar to yours, cat pupils, a tail, and a pair of incredibly soft kitty ears on your head. 

  
  


Ahri squeals in glee, glomping your neck as she always does as you let out a cute " _ nya!" _ in response. 

  
  
  


“Oh my GOOOOOD!  _ Two _ cute kitties in my house?! Jeez… my heart cant take this cuteness!”

  
  


Rolling your eyes, you cross your arms as you divert your eyes, a blush tinging your cheeks. Damn it, why are your cat ears twitching so much?!

  
  


Evelynn smirks, filing her nails as she stares at the two of you in amusement. 

  
  


“How cute. As if the of you couldn’t get any cuter. Hm… will  _ I  _  be next? Not that I’m complaining, it would be a nice change of pace. Plus, cats are cute!”

  
  


Akali crosses her legs as she pulls out her phone, taking a few pics of herself. “Well, I’m taking this opportunity while I can. Be grateful that it’s  _ me _ who got transformed this time, and not like… Ahri or something. How would that even work?”

  
  


“Huh… Good point. Anyways, what do we do now? I don’t mind being a kitty faunus, but I do know that you’re gonna make us do some ridiculous shit. So… just spit it out so we can get this crap over with.”

  
  


Your sister perks up, putting a finger to her chin in thought. “Well… I’ve been meaning to try something. Akali, could you like, sit on Eve’s lap? And you little bro, get on mine.” She says with a bright smile, patting her lap. 

  
  


The demoness smiles, patting down her skirt and motioning for Akali to come forward. “It would be nice to bond with my dear Akali. C’mere, cutie.”

  
  


Hm… well, you pretty much do this  _ every _ single day, so you don’t really see the harm. As the two of you shrug, you two walk up to your respective lao-sitting partners, and gently sit yourselves down.

  
  


What you  _ don’t _ expect is the pure euphoria coursing through your veins. As the two of you sit down, you instantly begin to pur, rubbing your cheek against Ahri’s neck, tail swaying rapidly behind you. Akali fares no better, purring incessantly as she wraps her arms around Evelynn, much to her enjoyment.

  
  


“Heh… nailed it,” Ahri whispers, slowly caressing your ears. “I hope this feels good for you just as it does for me. That’s the whole reason why I did this, after all…”

  
  


I-Is that so…

  
  


Well… you don’t really see anything too wrong with this. Just… just relax with your big sister for a bit. Nothing wrong with that, right? Evelynn hums with glee, patting Akali’s head enthusiastically. Akali continues to purr like a motor, constantly rubbing her face in the demons neck.

  
  


You’re faring no matter, the mix of her peach-like scent filling your senses as you continue to purr happily. She kisses inbetween your ears, just like you’ve always done for her. Now? You  _ definitely _ understand why she loves it so much.

  
  


“Eheheh… my little brother is a catboy. This is the best day ever…”

  
  


As much as you’d like to snark out a reply, you’re too drunk on peaches to muster up the energy to say anything else. Your resident ninja once again fares no better, eyes lidded as Eve continues to hug her tight.

  
  
  


**_~ ONE HOUR LATER ~_ **

  
  


Yawning, you and Akali stretch your body, untanging your limbs from eachother from yet another cuddle session. Sadly, Evelynn and Ahri had some business to attend to, forcing them to leave the two of you alone to deal with your newfound kitty senses.

  
  


Turns out, cuddling together is quite the pleasant ordeal, and the two of you have been hugging for an hour at this point. 

  
  


Tapping your ninja cats shoulder, she lets out a cute  _ “nya!” _ in surprise, before clearing her throat. “Y-Yeah? What’s up babe?”

  
  


“Hm? Oh, nothing… just wanted to see if you wanted anything to eat. It’s almost lunch anyways. What about your workout?”

  
  


“Eh, fuck it, I can skip a day. Can you still make me my protein shake though? I actually really like those.”

  
  


Smiling, you kiss her nose. “Sure thing. Sit tight, kay?”

  
  


As you stand up, she grabs your arm again, pulling you back down with a surprising amount of strength. Letting out a quick yelp of surprise, you’re instantly pulled down into her chest, her soft purring coursing through your ears.

  
  


Rolling your eyes, you quickly sit yourself back up as she buries her face in your chest, her cute purring muffled. 

  
  


“Hey… what’s up with you? I love you too, but I have food to make, okay?”

  
  


“...later…” She whispers, splaying her legs out on the couch. “I wanna stay with you for a bit. I’m sorry I just got this…. urge. Please stay with me…”

  
  


Shaking your head, all you can do is smile as you slowly pet your kittys twitching ears. Even though you’re still a cat faunus, you’re still doing the petting? 

  
  
  


Eh.

  
  


Could be worse...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	64. Group Chat Fuckery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri makes a private discord server.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh boy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome back to another chapter of FTR.
> 
>  
> 
> Turns out, I really like making chatfics. Really cute and funny to make. A regular chapter will be coming out soon!

**_(gumiho_ahriii) has added (miraiii_prod), (EVELYNN_OFFICIAL), and (ROGUE_AKALI) to the group chat._ **

  
  
  


Mirai: ?? whats this for sis?

 

Ahri: hiii!!! this the discord group chat, dummy. we arent always in together anyways, so this is more convenient for when we’re apart

 

Eve: Well, this is nice. I don’t mind having this. Where are you at Ahri? I didn’t see you leave the house.

  
  


Ahri: ughhhh, i had to leave super fuckin early for some meetings

 

Ahri: i regret a lot of my decisions this morning. particularly eating a slice of bread before leaving

  
  


Mirai: i hope you know you could’ve just woke me up to make u breakfast

 

Mirai: if you’re really busy this week, I could probably just make you your lunch in advance.. should i buy u like… a bento box or smth?

  
  


Ahri: why are you so cute? why oh why are you so adorable

  
  


Mirai: DO YOU WANT EARLY LUNCHES OR WHAT

  
  


Ahri: YES PLSSSSSSSSSSSS

  
  


Akali: What is this

 

Akali: why are you all chatting so early n thr mornng

 

Akali: ths time is sleepy time

 

Akali: im putting my phone on silnt

  
  


Eve: Oh dear. Should I check up on her?

  
  


Mirai: would you? im gonna go make ahri her lunch.  **@gumihoo_ahriii** you want me to drop off ur lunch?

  
  


Ahri: i feel like a little girl who forgot her lunch box, and my mom is dropping it off at the principals office

  
  


Ahri: this is nice.

  
  


Eve: Oh, my mother used to do that for me all the time! I was quite the forgetful child… 

 

Eve: ...Can I get a lunch box?

  
  


Mirai: oh, sure! tho i think ill have to get you something that can keep ur salads fresh for a while. I’ll see what i can get

  
  


Eve: Thank you, dear. Now, speaking of little brats, I’ve got a needy ninja to go check on. Be right back.

  
  


Ahri: …@miraii_prod

 

Ahri: @miraii_prod@miraii_prod@miraii_prod@miraii_prod@miraii_prod@miraii_prod

 

Ahri: @miraii_prod@miraii_prod@miraii_prod@miraii_prod@miraii_prod@miraii_prod@miraii_prod@miraii_prod@miraii_prod@miraii_prod@miraii_prod@miraii_prod

  
  


Mirai: ??? 

  
  


Mirai: WHAT

  
  


Ahri: HIIIIII!!!!

 

Mirai: oh no

 

Mirai: nononono, you are NOT doimg this shit again

 

Mirai: you  do this EVERY time, you just annoy the shit out of me by tagging me over and over again

 

Mirai: LIKE YOU DO IN MY TWITTER DMS

  
  


_ Ahri is typing… _

  
  


Mirai: don’t u dare

  
  


Mirai: i will spit in your fucking lunchbox.

  
  


Ahri: BENTO!!!! ITS A BENTO BOX!!!!!!

  
  


Ahri: also, even if u did, it’s not like i wouldnt mind

  
  


Ahri: we swap spit everyday, having it in my food would just make it even tastier

  
  


Mirai: …

  
  


Ahri: :3

  
  


Mirai: im

  
  


Mirai: please come home.

  
  


Ahri: ohhhh?? why would u like that dear brother

  
  


Mirai: please. Come. home.

  
  


Mirai: ...please.

  
  


Ahri: hehe. ill be right there. 

  
  


Ahri: Y/N?

  
  


Mirai: wut

  
  


Ahri: love you! <3

  
  


Mirai: get over here so we can cuddle dork

  
  
  
  
  
  



	65. Bringing 'em home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find someone with one hell of a talent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, welcome to another chapter of FTR. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Azir’s Pizzeria was always a comfortable spot for you. You’re not quite sure what it is, but the moment you walk in, you’re immediately at ease. Maybe it’s because of all the good memories you have here. Oh, and the pizza is obviously a good plus. 

  
  


Yeah, definitely the pizza. The place is empty right now, 10 minutes after closing time. Sivir tosses you a bottle of water, while Ezreal idly wipes several tables clean. 

  
  


“Sup dude? We got some cheese pizza left. Ez, after that, you mind hopping in the back and grab a tray? Thanks.” She says, shutting the register closed. “Also, now’s your opportunity to do the  _ thing _ you wanted to do with Y/N!”

  
  


You raise an eyebrow at that. “I’m not gay, if that’s what you’re insinuating. Actually… eh, maybe I swing both ways. Still, not looking to date a guy, sorry.”

  
  


Ezreal sighs, waving his hand. “No man, it’s not that. I just uh… wanted to show you something that may or may not interest you. I’ve been er… practicing lately with the guitar, and I wanted to see if this interests you?”

  
  


“Huh… you play the guitar? Nice. What did you wanna show me?”

  
  


“Lemme get the pizza, then I’ll show you what I’ve been working on.” He says, a bit of a nervous expression on his face. “Could you uh… not be  _ too _ harsh on me? I just picked the guitar up for the first time.”

  
  


You wave your hand dismissively, texting Ahri on your phone. You need to drop off her lunch soon… “Sure, sure, no problem. Need help setting up your equipment?”

  
  


“Nah, don’t worry about it. Siv helped me set it up earlier. I’ll be right back.” 

  
  


As he darts to the back to grab the food, Sivir nudges your shoulder. 

  
  


“So. How’ve you been? You really need to text me more. I still worry about you alot, dude.” She says, frowning. Damn, you didn’t mean to neglect her so badly. You gotta up your social life soon.

  
  


You scratch your head sheepishly. “Sorry Siv, just a lot of work to be done. Whatever few free days I have, I spend that time with the girls. So… not a lot of room to get out of the house usually. Plus, interviews, interviews, interviews…  _ god _ if I have to sit in front of one more mic, I’m going to fucking explode!”

  
  


Siv laughs heartily, putting an arm around your shoulder. “Yeah, I saw. Man, you’re being put through the works aren’t you?” She says, sipping on her soda. “Speaking of which, when are you going to reveal yourself? I hope you know you can’t go incognito forever… someone out there will figure out who you actually are.”

  
  


“Yeah, don’t worry, I totally agree. Ahri said we need to wait for the last member to arrive, and we’ll be individual announcement videos, and finally the big K/DA reveal. Now that I think about it, Kai’sa  _ should _ be moving in soon.”

  
  
  


“Hmm… I see. Hey, can you do me a favor?” She whispers, leaning into your ear. S-Shit… she smells good. Like cinnamon…

  
  
  


“Be safe. I… I know I’m gonna lose my dad soon, that’s just a fact that I’ve accepted. Just promise me you’ll be safe. I know how volatile the celebrity life is, and I just really want you to be safe.”

  
  
  


Your heart warms from her heartfelt concern. “Aw… don’t worry Siv. I promise, I’ll do my best to keep myself and the other girls safe. But what brought this on? You’re not usually this mushy.”

  
  


Sivir sighs, crossing her legs as she stares into the distance vacantly.

  
  


“I guess lately I’ve just been reminded about how short our lives actually are. Like I said, Azir won’t be around forever. Back then, I never even thought about that. But now? With all of these hospital visits… I’ve been thinking a lot about him.” 

  
  


She takes a familiar carton from her pants, pulling out a lighter. You sigh, rolling your eyes in exasperation. “Really? What happened to those months of candy and soda? Didn’t we do that to get  _ over _ this shit?”

  
  
  


“Oh fuck off, I’ll smoke in here if I want. You want one?”

  
  
  


“No! Why are you even smoking inside, while Ezreal is grabbing the pizza? Save it for later, loser.” You say, drinking from your bottle of water. “Man, smoking will bring back some weird memories. God, we were horrible back then.”

  
  


Sivir chuckles, kicking her feet up on the table. She better clean that… “Tell me about it. How many packs did we smoke… jeez, seems almost like a dream at this point.”

  
  
  
  


Several moments pass with the two of you passing the usual banter as you always do, as Ezreal comes out of the backroom holding a sizeable tray of Cheese pizza, with a considerably nice looking electric guitar on his back. 

  
  
  


Setting the tray down, he lets out a tired sigh as he plops down on a nearby chair, pulling out a water bottle from his backpack. “Hey guys, my bad for the wait. Bit sluggish today. Anyways, you ready to hear my piece? It’s pretty short… maybe around 40 seconds. I spent a good 4 days writing this!”

  
  


As he plugs in his amp, you cross your legs, chewing on your pizza. “I see. Nice guitar there, is that Ibanez? Looks real nice.”

  
  


He beams at you, smug with pride. “Thanks! I grinded at whatever job I could take to buy this puppy. Now, you ready? Sorry, I’m a bit nervous…” he says, as you notice his hands shake a bit.

  
  


[ https://youtu.be/hPStfcFCfsI?t=166 ](https://youtu.be/hPStfcFCfsI?t=166)

 

_ (Listen to this, or else you won’t understand shit. Yes, this is probably not how guitar songs work, with all of the various instruments playing in the backround. Let me write, damn it :< ) _

 

“Go ahead man, take your time. I’m really curious as to what this is,” You glance towards Sivir. “Has he been practicing here?”

  
  


She glances up from her phone, nodding slightly. “Yup. Been practicing here after hours. Ez, why are you doing that exactly? Crap, not sure why I didn’t ask that earlier…”

  
  


“Oh, no worries, that’s my fault. I just don’t wanna wake up my mom, she’s been working overtime on graveyard shifts, so she sleeps through the day usually.”

  
  


Sivir rolls her eyes, smiling. “What a good son. Well, what are you waiting for? Strum that shit!”

  
  
  


Ezreal gives a shy smile as he takes a deep breath, before softly strumming. It’s a gentle melody, quiet plucks of the strings granting a serene vibe to the shop, before he slowly picks up the tempo with rapid plucks, before going  _ ham _ on the fretboard.

  
  


He has a calm, stoic look on his face as he continues to play with increased fervor, creating an amazing tune that sends goosebumps rippling through your skin. Your head slowly bobs as the smile on your face gets wider and wider. Sivir has a surprised look on her face, her eyes widening in sudden surprise. 

  
  


The song ends suddenly, Ezreal taking heavy gasps of breath as he sets down his guitar with shaking hands. 

  
  


“S-So? How was it?” 

  
  


You jump out of your chair as Sivir lets out a surprised squeak. “THAT. WAS. FUCKING. AWESOME! YOU WROTE THE TABS YOURSELF?!” You scream out, the raging fanboy in you coming out with full force.

  
  
  


He looks at you with a mixture of confusion and surprise, as Sivir pulls out her phone. “Y-Yeah? I just write them in my spare time… I have a bunch in my desk at home, actually.”

  
  
  


“Oh fuck yes. Yes…  _ yes. _ I can work with this alright. Ehehe…” You whisper, drooling slightly. Your bestie looks at you warily, sighing as she leans her head onto her head, an exasperated expression on her face.

  
  


“Ugh… not again…”

  
  
  


Yeah… you could definitely work with this.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_@miraiiiprod is Online._ **

  
  


_ Mirai _ : ahri, bringing home a guy, can u clean up the house a bit, ty ily

  
  


**_@miraiiiprod is Offline._ **

 

 

_ Ahri: _ …

  
  


_ Ahri: _ WHAT

  
  


_ Ahri: _ THE

  
  


_ Ahri: _ FUCK??????

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to the song belongs to Ichika Nito/mo. I take no credit whatsoever!
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all, have a good day/evening <3


	66. Slow Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy, rainy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome back to another chapter of FTR. Bit of a shorter one today, been busy lately. This is a setup for future chapters to come.

It’s raining  _ really _  hard today. Hard rain is pissing down from the sky, pattering against the mansion. You and the girls are situated on the couch, lazing about a rainy day. You couldn’t ask for a more perfect way to spend your afternoon.

  
  


Akali lets out a cute yawn, her hand grasping yours. She browses her phone idly, because why wouldn’t she be? Evelynn and Ahri are to your sides, resting their heads on your shoulders. Evelynn has some soft, gentle music playing in the background. All in all, it’s  _ very _  peaceful.

  
  


Ahri’s tails are fluffed up beside you, creating a nice blanket over you that protects you from the biting cold in the room. As usual, she’s fast asleep, snoring quietly as she always does. Truthfully, it isn’t cold enough for you to turn on the heater. Plus, being a little chilly is nice. You snuggle up in her tails gently, getting a quiet moan from her in response.

  
  


Sighing to herself, Evelynn chuckles and closes her eyes. “I wish everyday could be like this. So peaceful… once we finally debut, we’ll have very little of these moments, so cherish them while you can everyone.”

  
  


All you can do is slowly nod, basking in the serene calm that lays over the room. It’s a nice change of pace to just… lie around and relax, for once. You’ve been so busy with your newfound celebrity life that you never thought about how much you’d appreciate moments like this. Life has a weird way of showing you new things.

  
  


You’ve been spending most of your free time either with the girls, or working in the studio. It’s hard work sharpening up your skills, plus you’ve been putting up little snippets of your older work up on your Twitter to satiate the fans. Honestly, you’re not sure how the three girls handle all of this crap at once. 

  
  


You feel a vibration coming from your phone as you slip it out quietly, not wanting to wake up Ahri. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ Ezreal: Yo dude! I’ll be swinging by tomorrow, excited to see what the studio is like _

  
  


Ah, right. After yesterday, you couldn’t bring Ezreal home. Tomorrow he’ll be here.

  
  


_ Mirai: no prob. be sure to bring that ibanez, nothing else!! I have all the other equipment here _

  
  


_ Ezreal: Okay, no problem _

 

_ Ezreal: I’ve gotta go, gotta help with my mom with something _

 

_ Mirai: lol, go on, get outta here mommas boy _

 

_ Ezreal: Shut it! _

  
  
  


Slipping your phone back in your pocket, you slink back and feel Akali tugging on your sleeves. 

  
  


“Babe? C-Can you make me some hot cocoa?” She whispers meekly, her head covered by her hood. Evelynn snickers quietly, leaning onto you more.

  
  


“Go ahead, dear. I’ll keep Akali company. When you come back, why don’t you come here Akali?” The demoness quietly whispers, patting her vacant lap. “I missed bonding with you, sweetie.”

  
  


Akali blushes as she slowly nods, crawling her way and setting herself down on the sultry demons lap. 

  
  


“So cute and sweet. Maybe a little  _ too _  sweet.” You drawl out, standing up quietly. Ahri lets out a displeased moan, which you remedy by leaving a quick and gentle kiss on her forehead. “I’ll go make your cocoa. You want anything, Evelynn?”

  
  


She smiles at you, gently patting Akali’s head. “I’m fine dear. Maybe a bottle of water would be nice.”

  
  
  


You step out of the living room and into the kitchen, and 10 minutes later you come out with a piping hot cup of hot cocoa and a cold bottle of water fresh from the fridge. Akali leans forward, kissing you on the cheek as she tiredly sips from her cup. She seems to be quite comfy on Evelynn’s lap.

  
  


Sitting back down onto the couch, you gently lift your sleepy sister back onto your lap, her arms instantly wrapped around your back. “Mmmmm… warm…” She whispers, snuggling her head into your neck.

  
  


Her tails are once again splayed over you. Yay, a blanket. 

  
  
  


After several minutes of comfortable silence, Ahri finally wakes up, letting out a cute yawn as she sits up and stretches her limbs. 

  
  


Looking up from your phone, you leave a loving kiss to her cheek. “Morning, sis. How was your nap?”

  
  


“Comfortable. Like I was sleeping on a pillow.” She says, snuggling back to you. “Ahh~, you’re so nice and warm to sleep with. Don’t leaveeeeeee.”

  
  


You chuckle quietly, gesturing to Akali snoozing away on Evelynn’s lap as well. “Well, you’re not the only one who has a cuddle buddy. What’s the deal between you two anyways? You guys… into each other?”

  
  


Evelynn hums in thought, slowly caressing Akali’s disheveled hair. 

  
  


“Truthfully, we  _ did  _ have something back then… but time and distance broke us apart.” She says sadly, smiling grimly. 

  
  


Picking up her beautiful smile once again, she leaves a kiss on the ninjas forehead. “I’m just glad we’re finally together. I… I’ve come to miss her far too much than I originally thought.”

  
  


She glances towards you with a concerned expression. “You don’t mind that, do you? I still love you, sweetie.”

  
  


You wave your hand dismissively. “I don’t mind, Eve. I think it’s actually really cute! You two fit each other really well. Plus, I’d be the  _ last _  person to complain about my partner having more than one significant other.”

  
  
  


“Broooooooooo.” Ahri whines, voice muffled in your shirt. “Hug meee.” 

  
  


Rolling your eyes, you slowly wrap your arms around her torso, pulling her up slightly. “You’re such a baby.” You whisper, kissing her ears. She lets out a cute little moan, her eyes lidded slightly.

  
  
  


The violet demon snickers, covering her mouth. “And you called  _ us _  to sweet. You two are quite literally made for each other.”

  
  


You blush slightly, bringing Ahri closer to you.

  
  


“W-Well… I guess? I just love her too much.”

  
  


“Too much? Love, you need to love her  _ more. _  Everytime we’re alone, all she does is gush about you. She… she loves you. So, so much. I’m certain if I could peer into the depths of her mind, all we would find is just  _ you. _ ”

  
  


You smile, gently patting Ahri’s twitching ears. “...I love her. So, so much. I love all of you.”

  
  
  


Evelynn smiles gently, reaching over to leave a passionate kiss on your lips. 

  
  


“And I love you too. Now, go get some sleep. You two have been working too hard lately.”

  
  


Nodding with a bright smile, you snuggle into Ahri’s embrace and fade off into the realm of unconsciousness.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  * __New text message from Kai’sa__



 

  
  
  


_ Kai’sa: Hey! I’m finally on a flight back to Piltover. Got all my things packed and ready to go! I’ll see you guys soon. Be safe! :) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be exploring Akali/Eve's relationship together more intimately. Oh, and Kai'sa is finally coming into play. Hopefully I can do her character justice. 
> 
>  
> 
> alsocantwaitotwriteherlewdchaptersbutignorethat
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoyed this trash, why not buy me a coffee? I actually hate coffee, but the money is nice.
> 
>  
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/artorias_writes


	67. UPDATE #3

Hello everyone. Sorry to spam your notifications, but I just wanted to say PLEASE be patient for the next chapter. I'm trying to make it as long as I can, maybe even 10k words. I'm a bit busy irl right now. 

 

Love you all, and thank you for sticking around this garbage.


	68. Planning (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of Kai'sa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait, and welcome to another chapter of FTR.
> 
>  
> 
> This is part one of two. look forward to the next one soon!

Ahri claps her hands excitedly, leaning onto your shoulder as the four of you are seated on the usual couch, dressed up in your casual outfits. 

  
  


“I can’t believe Kai’sa is finally coming over! I swear, if she ditches us for another competition, I’m grabbing her by her cute little buns and dragging her back here myself! The girl has too much wanderlust, I swear…”

  
  
  


You roll your eyes, kissing your sisters forehead. “Well, she’s just an outward person. Shouldn’t you of all people know that?”

  
  


“Psh, of course. Kai’sa and I go waaaaaaaay back. Not as far back as Evelynn, but we’re still close. Man, wouldn’t she be so cute if she had like... dark purple hair?” She asks, showing you a picture of Kai’sa in a tight fit uniform.

  
  


_ Wow. _ That outfit is  _ really _ tight on her. 

  
  


Ahri bops you on the nose with one of her fluffy tails, pouting at you with mock annoyance. “Eyes of her ass, boy. Well, not that I really mind. Not gonna lie… her ass is  _ really _ nice. What do you think, Eve?”

  
  


Eve tilts her head in curiosity, grabbing Ahri’s phone. She lets out a long whistle, nodding her head.

  
  


“Absolutely. If I could, I’d sleep on it.”

  
  


Akali rolls her eyes, snuggling into your side. “Pervert.” She whispers out, smiling as she smacks Evelynn’s hand playfully.

  
  


The demoness chuckles, swiping away on her phone. “Please, such a crass word. I prefer myself to be a professional with women. Anyone, really.”

  
  


“You  _ are _ a woman.” You drawl out.

  
  


“Irrelevant. What  _ is _ relevant is when she’s finally coming here. Ahri, has she sent you anything?”

  
  


The gumiho shakes her head, checking her text messages. “Nothing right now, the last one she sent was when she boarded the plane, so safe to say she won’t be here for another hour or two. Hong Kong to Piltover takes a while.

  
  


“Damn. Well, guess we’ll have to wait here until she actually lands. Anything you guys wanna do to kill an hour?”

  
  


Ahri hums in thought, before lighting up in sudden thought. “Oh! How did your session go with Ezreal? He any good?”

  
  


“He’s not just good, Ahri. The dudes a prodigy! I’m telling you, if we set him up with some professionals, he can  _ really _ take off. Plus, he can finally stop job hopping every second. Apparently, he’s been looking for a permanent job for a while. This is the perfect chance for him to finally do what he loves as a job!”

  
  


Evelynn nods in understanding. “I see. Well, if he’s just as good as you say, I ask that you give us a sample of what he has to offer. Plus, he’s cute and talented. He’ll go a long way in terms of publicity.” She says, filing her nails idly.

  
  


“You know, you seem to really care about Ezreal a lot. You two… up to anything lately?” Akali says, waggling her eyebrows. Brat.

  
  


You roll your eyes, scoffing. “Ahri thought the exact same thing.  _ No. _ We are NOT dating and we will NOT be dating in the near future. I know you girls and your…  _ yaoi _ love.”

  
  
  


Your foxy sister rolls her eyes, crossing her arms.

  
  


“What did you  _ think _ I would think, with what you sent me! Jeez, here I thought my little brother was bringing out the bi side in him…”

  
  


Tugging your body in and smashing your face in her chest, Ahri pouts cutely as she stares at you firmly. “No! Only the members of K/DA can have you. No one else!” 

  
  
  


“Relax, sis. I’m yours, okay? Jeez, I feel like I have to remind you of this daily.”

  
  


“I like to be reminded. Ehehe.~”

  
  


Her face lights up in sudden remembrance. “Oh! That’s right! Y/N, remember Khada Jhin? He wants to shoot another music video with us!”

  
  


Instantly groaning, you whimper as you cover your face with Ahri’s tails. “Nooooooo… not  _ again… _ ”

  
  


“Oh, quit being a baby! They’re really high quality. Didn’t you  _ see _ how Butterfly came out?! He wants to do a music video of Masked Bitch. The cover we did, remember?”

  
  


Evelynn smiles happily, tapping your shoulder. “It  _ would _ be nice to do a MV of that song. The lyrics are already quite good, if a bit cheesy. Not that it’s necessarily a bad thing, sometimes cheesy is good. I’m also interested to see you work your actor magic. I’m telling you, you’re quite good at acting.”

  
  


Acting again? Meh, you can only ever do MV’s. You’re definitely not sticking your toes into the Film industry. “If… if you  _ really _ think I can do this, I guess it wouldn’t be too hard to try?”

  
  


“Ooh! You could get some help from Kai’sa, if she agrees!” Ahri exclaims, kissing your cheek. “She’s done some acting before. Pretty good at it too. Hell, she might even star in it if you want.”

  
  


You put a finger to your chin, brainstorming for ideas. “First off, what does Jhin have in mind for the video itself?”

  
  


“It’s just like the song, basically it’ll be a well mannered, normal guy that gets seduced by a woman who knows he’s already in a loving relationship with someone else. Basically, horrible, unhealthy relationships put into a video.”

  
  
  


You shrug. “Interesting enough. Obviously, I’ll be the normal guy? Speaking of that, how am I gonna pull that off? I’m missing an eye. Not exactly normal.” You say nonchalantly, pointing to your missing eye.

  
  


Ahri tilts her head in thought, humming softly. “Eh… we’ll work it out. It’s not supposed to be some thrilling story anyways.”

  
  


Evelynn chimes in, sipping from her wine glass. You  _ really _ need to kick her out of that habit, it’s too early for that shit! 

  
  


“Well, who’s going to be the seducer, and who’s going to be normal, sweet girl?”

  
  


You all turn towards Evelynn, who groans and lets out an annoyed sigh. 

  
  


“Ugh, seriously?! Why am  _ I _ the evil mistress again?”

  
  
  


“You’re literally a succubus.”

  
  


“News flash; you’re a succubus.”

  
  


“You’re a succubus. Hate to break it to you, but it’s true.”

  
  


The demoness pouts, crossing her arms. “It’s  _ lust demon _ . Not a succubus… jerks.”

  
  


You chuckle softly, leaning over and leaving a kiss on her cheek, “We’re just joking, Eve. You don’t have to if you want! Oooh, Ahri, how about  _ you _ do it!”

  
  


Your sister looks a bit surprised, pointing to herself. “Huh? Me? Well… Sure, if you really want me to. I could probably do it.”

  
  


“You don’t have to if you really don’t feel like doing it, sis. You do you.” 

  
  


“Ah, don’t worry about it,” She says, waving her hand dismissively. “Plus, I don’t think i’ve had a villainess role before. This should be interesting. Plus I  _ am _ the main singer, so it would make sense that I’d be the main bitch. Now, all that’s left is the super vanilla, sweet girl.”

  
  


Evelynn coughs. “Kai’sa.”

  
  


Akali’s face is stoic, nodding her head. “Kai’sa.”

  
  


“At the risk of being redundant, yes, Kai’sa. The girl is as vanilla as vanilla gets.” Ahri says, texting someone on her phone.

  
  


You raise an eyebrow slightly. “Seriously? I thought Akali was the vanilla girl here?”

  
  


The ninja scoffs, leaning into your side even closer.

  
  


“Do vanilla girls call their boyfriends ‘master?’ No, I just enjoy gentle and loving sex. Kai’sa is… well, let’s just  say she’s on an entirely new level.”

  
  


“Doesn’t excuse the fact that she’s a mommy though.” Ahri says, smirking.

  
  


“Oh right… what’s this about Kai’sa being a mommy?” 

  
  
  


“You seriously don’t know, sweetie? Well, it’s one of the things Kai’sa is so famous for. She’s incredibly kind and caring. Maybe a little  _ too _ caring. In fact, a ton of her fans call her Mommy Kai’sa solely for that reason.” Evelynn says, smiling softly. “It’s one of her endearing traits. Once she’s here, you’ll probably get those vibes from her as well. It’s pretty hard to miss.”

  
  


You hum in thought, thinking to yourself.

  
  


“I see… well, let’s hope she’s into our, er… poly relationship.” You say, blushing slightly. Even after all this time, it’s still a bit embarrassing to admit having more than one partner.

  
  


Evelynn chuckles, kissing your forehead. “There’s no need to be shy, sweetie. Isn’t that right, Ahri?”

  
  


Your gumiho nods, smiling as she pulls you in closer. She’s always so soft… “That’s right! Plus, I’m fairly sure  Kai’sa will be okay with it.” Ahri says, diverting her eyes. “...Yeah. She’ll be okay with it.”

  
  


Akali and Evelynn cough and look away as well, prompting you to raise an eyebrow in suspicion. How weird…

  
  


Eh. Whatever. Shrugging, you go back to browsing on your phone and leaning into Ahri’s chest. “Well, whatever you guys say. I’m gonna take a nap, lemme know when we’re gonna pick her up.”

  
  


You pick your head up, eyes narrowed in suspicion. “...You don’t think we’ll be hounded by the press again, do you? Ugh… please, at least have this  _ last _ visit to the airport be one that’s peaceful for once.”

  
  


“Ehhh…” Ahri says, waving her hand in the 50/50 motion. “Maybe, maybe not. Depends on the time, really. Plus, there isn’t any news about her leaving Hong Kong, so…”

  
  


Oh thank  _ god. _ If you had to deal with more pissy reporters, you’d fucking explode.

  
  


“Phew… what a relief. Hopefully nobody will hound us. Now, back to sleep…”

  
  
  


**_~ POV SWITCH: AHRI, AKALI, EVELYNN ~_ **

  
  


As Y/N falls back into his leisurely nap, Ahri feels her phone ring in her pocket. Digging her phone out, she unlocks her phone to take a look. Curiously, it’s not her texts, but her Twitter DM’s.

  
  


_ Kai’sa: Hiii. Using the on-flight wifi for Twitter. I should land in an hour! _

  
  


_ Ahri: omg, fuckin finall _

 

_ Ahri: this is why i hate flying  _

 

_ Kai’sa: You’re not even the one flying! _

 

_ Ahri: shhhh mommy. we’re all dressed up n ready to go pick u up. get ready soon ok? _

 

_ Ahri: y/n is actually really excited to meet u lol _

 

_ Kai’sa: Really?! Me?! Wow. That’s really sweet of him. :) Is he available? I think i’ll message him later. _

 

_ Ahri: hes sleeping rn. want me to take a pic? _

 

_ Kai’sa: That’s breaching personal space! _

 

_ Ahri: and. didnt u literally admit a couple days ago you thought Y/N was hot _

 

_ Kai’sa: THATS BESIDES THE POINT! _

 

_ Kai’sa: I mean… would he even be okay with it? _

 

_ Ahri: pfft. course he would. I know my little brother kaisa, hed be okay with it _

 

_ Kai’sa: Well… just one pic wouldn’t hurt. Make it quick! _

 

_ Ahri: okay jeez hold ur horses mom _

 

_ Kai’sa: I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT! _

  
  


**Ahri has sent an image: sleeping_cutie.jpg**

  
  


_ Kai’sa: asjkdas _

  
  


_ Kai’sa: jdksaffg _

 

_ Kai’sa: He’s SO CUTEEE!!! _

 

_ Kai’sa: awww, look at his cute cheeks! I want to have him sleep on my lap! Aaah! _

 

_ Kai’sa: GYAH _

 

_ Ahri: like i said, _

 

_ Ahri:  _ **_mommy._ **

 

_ Kai’sa: OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT MY WIFIS RUNNING OUT HAHA BYE! _

  
  
  
  


Ahri chuckles, quietly slipping her phone back into her pocket. Kai’sa is too much of a pure girl. She turns her gaze towards her sleeping brother, slowly parting hair irritating his forehead. She can’t help but let out a cute little squeal, seeing her cutie little brother sleep so adorably like this.

  
  


Evelynn shrugs, snapping a picture for herself. “What? You expect me  _ not _ to take a picture of my defenseless boyfriend? You think of me too highly.” 

  
  


“Meh, I don’t care. You gonna use that as…  _ material _ later tonight?”

  
  


“Why would I need to do that when I have that snake between his legs?” She whispers, winking as she licks her lips. “Well, I would like to do more with him besides relaxing and having sex. We’ve yet to go on our date.”

  
  


The gumiho snaps her fingers, groaning in sudden thought. “Crap! I totally forgot about that. Man, that’s going to be even harder since Kai’sa is here. Don’t worry, I’ll try and set you two up as soon as possible, okay?”

  
  


Evelynn waves her hand dismissively, petting Akali’s sleeping head.

  
  


“Don’t worry about it. Just focus on making Kai’sa arrival a smooth one. She still acting like a pure maiden princess?”

  
  


Ahri rolls her eyes, chuckling quietly. “Yyyyup. Seriously, that girl is so pure it’s ridiculous. Doesn’t have a single violent bone in her body. Speaking of her body...” The foxy sister trails off, waggling her eyebrows.

  
  


“And you called  _ me _ the pervert of the group. At least when I want some action, I’m at least covert about it.” The demoness says, scoffing playfully. “Besides, anything kinky you want to do with Kai’sa, just forget about it. I doubt she’ll be down for anything hardcore anyways. What a bore…”

  
  


“But that’s the best part! We can open her up to more than just vanilla sex! Hell, I don’t even thing she’s  _ had  _ sex before. I’m actually still surprised she actually decided to join the group, with the offer I made anyways.”

  
  


“I’m glad  _ I _ joined. Having Y/N does wonders for my mood. When  _ are _ we going to have our little… group activity with him anyways?”

  
  


Ahri laughs to herself, tucking in her tails as she continues to pet her little brothers sleeping body.

  
  


“When everyone is set and ready, and when we actually have the time. How do you think Y/N will react when he figures out we  _ all  _ joined with the idea that we’d all be sharing him?”

  
  


The violet succubus sighs, shaking her head. “Truthfully, I don’t even know why I joined with such a shoddy reason. I mean don’t get me wrong, recently things have been great, but in retrospect it was a bit too hasty. I mean come on, joining just for a chance to shag with a nice guy?”

  
  


“That’s why it was just a uh… shit, how do I put this without sounding like a pimp? A side deal?”

  
  


Evelynn chuckles, staring at her perfectly done nails. “Yeah, you definitely sound like a pimp.”

  
  


“Oh come on! It’s not like I offered him up like a piece of meat!” Ahri says, pouting playfully. “Besides, I’d  _ never _ do that to him. If whatever between you all didn’t work out, we’d go through it like  _ adults.  _ Because adults do big person stuff, like work out their feelings in a transparent, healthy manner.”

  
  


“Whatever you say, sister.”

  
  
  
  


**_~ 1 HOUR, 30 MINUTES LATER ~_ **

  
  


“So run me through this again,” You ask, straightening your eyepatch. “We go in. We get Kai’sa, get out, head back to the house?”

  
  


“You sound like we’re conducting an FBI raid. Relax! We’re just picking up a friend, dork.” Ahri says, poking your nose.

  
  


Eh… she has a point. Call you paranoid, but reporters are slowly starting to piss you off with how invasive they are. Even more so with your newfound media attention focusing on you and Ahri’s relationship, analyzing even the smallest, most insignificant details. It gives you a headache just thinking about it.

  
  
  


After putting on your shoes, Evelynn tries to hold in her snickers, for some odd reason. Everyone else turns towards her, eyebrow raised.

  
  


“...What did you do, Eve?” You ask warningly, narrowing your eyes. “

  
  
  


Evelynn diverts her eyes, her lips trying to stay flat, but failing. “N-Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

  
  
  


She sighs in exasperation upon seeing all of your suspicious gazes, and eventually pulls out a set of keys from her purse.

  
  


“So… let’s start a hypothetical scenario. Say I bought a new sports car. REMEMBER! P-Purely hypothetical. Say it’s a really  _ really _ nice looking 2016 Mustang GT. What do you think of that?” 

  
  
  


“Eve, you know I love you,” Ahri growls out, shaking her head. “But right at this moment, I have this uncontrollable urge to smack your face silly.”

  
  


“Oooh! A new car?! Let’s go let’s go let’s go!” Akali says, clapping excitedly.

  
  


Pouting like a child who just got reprimanded for stealing from a candy jar, Evelynn crosses her arms and puts the keys back in her purse.

  
  


“It’s  _ my _ money! Plus, look how nice it looks! At least Akali has a sense of style. Come on, let’s head outside.” 

  
  
  


All of you step outside, walking into the insanely huge garage near the mansion. Giggling like a schoolgirl, Evelynn walks inside, driving out with her black Mustang GT, true to her word. She has a bright smile, one that makes you feel just a tiny bit bad for reprimanding her. With a giddy grin, she revs the engine loudly.

  
  


“LOOK HOW FUCKING SLEEK THIS BABY IS! GET INSIDE, WE’RE WASTING TIME!”

  
  
  


Wait a second… there’s not even enough seats for everyone! “EVELYNN!” You shout out, the car engine incredibly loud. “THERE’S NOT ENOUGH SEATS FOR EVERYONE!”

  
  


Evelynn waves her hand dismissively. “DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT! JUST HOP INSIDE!”

  
  
  


You look to Akali and Ahri, who only sigh and shrug. Great.

  
  
  


**_~ THE STREETS OF PILTOVER - EVE’S CAR ~_ **

  
  
  


Your sultry demoness hums with glee, much to Ahri’s chagrin. “Hehe… new car… so pretty…” She whispers, drooling slightly. 

  
  
  


You roll your eyes. Damn demons and their materialistic possessions. You nudge Ahri, who stares outside the car window. Piltover is so pretty at this time of the day, so you don’t really blame her. 

  
  


“Hm? Sup little brother?” She asks, kissing your lips. 

  
  
  


You say nothing, leaning your head onto her shoulder. “Eh, nothing. Just feeling a bit tired today… I don’t really know why.”

  
  


“Probably because of the fact that you’ve been sleeping at a maximum of like.. 5 hours a day, silly. Don’t worry, this entire week I made sure to keep our schedule free, so we can finally all spend time together as a group.”

  
  


You nod, smiling to yourself. “Cool. What do you guys wanna even do? An entire week to ourselves is really rare, after all.”

  
  


“Sleep. Sleep in. Eat. Work out.” Akali says, not glancing up from her phone. Typical. “Evelynn is probably the same.”

  
  


Evelynn chuckles, slowing the car down at a red light. “She's right. Truthfully, I wanted to go on a date with you, but you’ve been so tuckered out lately. I’d rather just sleep with you, honestly.” She says, shrugging.

  
  


Aw… you feel really bad about that. You really need to evenly spend time with everyone. With Akali, Ahri, and Eve on your plate, you’ve got a recipe for some serious relaxation time. You pull out your phone, taking a look at your handy little schedule app.

  
  


 

  * __Make breakfast for everyone__


  * _Help Akali with her morning crabbiness_


  * _TELL EVE TO STOP DRINKING SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!!!_


  * _Schedule an appointment with Ezreal with a new, professional agent_


  * _Feed eve, in a non-pervy way_


  * _CLEAN UP THE HOUSE!!!!!_



 

  
  
  
  


Rolling your eyes, you sigh as you cross your arms, slipping your phone back into your pocket. Thank  _ god _ you’ll finally have a week to yourself. You tap on Evelynn’s shoulder, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Are we theeeere yeeeeeeeeet?” 

  
  


“10 minutes. You ask one more time, I’ll come back there myself.”

  
  
  


And so, 10 minutes finally pass with all of you exchanging pleasant forms of banter. It’s moments like these where you truly feel happy, thankful that whatever fate in store for you had all three of these amazing girls by your side. You couldn’t ask for anything better.

  
  


You think about Kai’sa, and the things the other girls said about her. There’s no way you could  _ actually _ hook up with her.

  
  


...Right?

  
  


Yeah. Of course not. Three is already pushing it, no way you can push four. There’s no need to push your luck  _ that _ hard. In your reverie however, you fail to notice Ahri smirking, the same way she always does when she pulls some stupid prank.

  
  
  


**_~ 15 MINUTES LATER ~_ **

  
  


Evelynn finally pulls into PIA (Piltover International Airport), shutting off the engine as she parks the car in a fairly distant spot. Ahri pulls out her phone, supposedly texting Kai’sa that we’ve finally arrived.

  
  


True to her word and much to your glee, nobody is hassling you! No pesky journalists, no screeching fans screaming about how K/DA will be the best pop group in the world, nothing. Just people going about their business, streaming in and out of the airport terminal. Thank god…

  
  


Ahri notices your expression, smirking slightly. “Someones’ relieved. Kai’sa is on the way, we should be seeing her sooner or later. For some reason though she… doesn’t have that much luggage. Good, the trunk in this thing isn’t very big.”

  
  


“Fuck you. This car is perfect in every single way possible,” Evelynn says, chuckling. “Anyways, about the seating arrangement. Kai’sa will just sit on your lap, Y/N.”

  
  


You nod resolutely, still tapping away on your phone. Adding some new schedules, since Kai’sa is here.

  
  


Wait.

  
  


What?

  
  


“WAIT, WHAT?!” You say incredulously, staring at Eve as if she were growing a third tail. “The hell do you mean she’s sitting on my lap? Why can’t she sit on someone else?”

  
  
  


Ahri shakes her head, playing with her tails idly. “Don’t wanna.

  
  


Akali shrugs, flipping around a kunai ringed around her finger. Why is she carrying deadly weapons in the car?! “Don’t feel like it.”

  
  


Eyes twitching, you point your finger suspiciously at all three of the mischievous girls.

  
  


“Y-You all planned this from the start, didn’t you?!”

  
  


“Don’t know what you’re talking about, sweetie. Oh look, there she is now!” Evelynn exclaims, pointing towards a brunette girl walking towards the car.

  
  
  


She wears dark blue jeans, blue sneakers, and a plain gray hoodie. Not the most fashionable wear out there, but you suppose she went for comfort on her several hour long plane. She looks a bit tired, tugging her luggage behind her. Unbuckling your seatbelt, you hop out of the car and away from the three girls nefarious plotting. 

  
  


You walk towards her, smiling under your face mask. “Hello! You’re Kai’sa, correct? I’m Y/N, we texted a lot before.”

  
  


“Ah! It’s so nice to finally meet you!” She chimes out, smiling brightly as she holds out a hand. “Kai’sa. So glad I’m finally here.”

  
  


Oh  _ man _ her accent is so hot. “So am I. Lemme help you with your luggage.” Picking up her stuff, you smack the trunk of the car.

  
  


“DON’T HIT THE DAMN CAR!” Evelynn shouts out, unlocking the trunk. You roll your eyes, gently placing the dancers bags inside.

 

Oh, shit. The fucking seating arrangements… Sighing to yourself, you meekly turn towards Kai’sa, who looks at you with a smile. “Hm? Oh! Sorry for being so rude, thank you for helping me. I’m so tired… I really hate flying in planes.”

  
  


“Oh no no, don’t worry about that. It’s just uh… well, Evelynn just bought this car. And it just so happens that there’s five of us. In a four seater car…”

  
  


Kai’sa slaps her forehead, groaning as she says one name, “Evelynn. Typical.”

  
  


She lets out an incredulous chuckle, before crossing her arms. “Well, how are we all going to fit?”

  
  


“They uh… They wanted you to just… sit on my lap?” You meekly whisper, covering your face. Which is stupid, because you’re wearing a face mask. “I really don’t think it’s appropriate either, but they left me no choice. Argh…”

  
  


“Sigh… that’s the situation? Wel… I suppose it isn’t  _ completely _ terrible. Let’s just get home, that’s all I really care about right now.” She says, opening the right side car door.

  
  
  


All you can do is sigh. Those three girls will be the end of you soon...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ko-fi.com/artorias_writes
> 
> Yes, Eve's main car will be a 2016 Mustang GT. That shit is sleek af. You're welcome, Ghostuser.exe  
>  
> 
> If you enjoyed this garbage, why not buy me a coffee? I actually hate coffee, but the money sure is nice. <3


	69. The Good Ol' 69 (STEAMY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not smut, pervs. It's the 69th chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone just say "Nice." in the comments.

The ride back home is an odd one. It’s not exactly awkward… but just plain  _ weird. _ Kai’sa  _ incredibly _ fit ass is right on your lap as you struggle to hide your painfully suppressed boner. Kai’sa, being the airhead she supposedly is, does nothing but lean her head on the car window. The flight back here really tuckered her out.

  
  


Breathing heavily, you nudge towards Ahri, who tries to hold in her snickers. Evelynn and Akali fare no better, occupying themselves quietly as they try to distract themselves from laughing at your expense. It doesn’t help that the car rumbles and jumps sometimes on the rough highway. Oh, and that she shifts her position occasionally. 

  
  


You silently pray for a god to smite all your libido forever. This is too much… too much for your feeble willpower. “S-Sis… please… heeeeeeeeeeelp…” You whisper, trying not to move much lest you wake Kai’sa from her much needed map. 

  
  


“Eh, we’re like, five minutes away. Suck it up~” 

  
  


“I’M GONNA FUCKING-” You shout-whisper, before getting a distressed moan from Kai’sa, who falls into your shoulder. She lets out a dopey smile as she lays onto you, letting out a content giggle. All you can do is sigh, laying out your shoulder. A pillow she wants, and so, a pillow you shall be.

  
  


Narrowing your eyes at your sister, you quietly growl as you say, “I swear to god, once we get home…”

  
  


She rolls her eyes. “I think you’re the only guy alive who’d complain about having a renowned dancer and actor sleep on you. So tell me, how’s her ass feel? Like a heavenly cushion, right?”

  
  


You slap your forehead, blushing ever so slightly. 

  
  


“Y-Yeah? Wait, no! That’s not the issue here, damn it! Just lis-” You trail off, cut off by an annoyed and sleepy Kai’sa. Wrapping her arms around your neck, she looks at you with drowsy eyes, before pulling herself to bury her face in your neck. At this point, your blush comes on at full force, with all 3 girls trying desperately to curb their laughter.

  
  


“C-Christ… I didn’t know she was a sleep hugger. Lucky you.” Akali whispers, snickering in between her words. “Just wait ‘till she sleeps with you. Oh boy…”

  
  


Evelynn says nothing, simply shaking her head in amusement. God damn it… when the hell are you getting home?!

  
  
  


**_~ K/DA MANSION - LATE AFTERNOON ~_ **

  
  


Letting out a sigh of relief, a blushing Kai’sa puts both her hands together, bowing rapidly. “I’m so, so sorry! I fell asleep, I didn’t think I would! I should’ve let you know I’m a sleep hugger, aghhhhh!” She says, her face buried in her hands in a vain attempt to curb her embarrassment. 

  
  


All you can do is sigh, smiling meekly as you try and snap her out of her stammering apology. “I-It’s fine, I was just surprised. Don’t worry about it, okay? Let’s just get your bags inside. I’ll show you to your room, so you can get some actual rest.”

  
  


“O-Okay. I’m really, really sorry! It must have been so uncomfortable for you…”

  
  


Your mischievous sister chuckles, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. “Eh, I wouldn’t say that… hell, I’d go far as to say he en-” 

  
  


Hastily stopping your sister from setting off a ticking nuke, your eyes twitch in annoyance as you pull on her tails. Letting out a surprised “NGAH!?” Ahri shuts up, much to your relief.

  
  


“ANYWAYS! Akali, Evelynn, you need any food? I don’t think we ate lunch.” You ask, unloading Kai’sa’ luggage from the trunk. Hm, pretty light. Wonder what’s in here?

  
  


Your ninja girlfriend shrugs, smiling as she stretches her arms. “A sandwich would be nice. Don’t care what it is, it’s always good if you make it.” Always the flatterer…

  
  


“A salad, as per usual sweetie.” Evelynn says, slipping her car keys back into her purse. “Not too much though. I’ll need the usual feeding later this evening.”

  
  


You snap your fingers in sudden remembrance, eyes lighting up. “Ah, right! Crap, sorry. Just call me when you need me, okay?” You say, turning back to Kai’sa. “Let’s get your bags inside now.”

  
  


The brunette simply nods, smiling shyly as she picks up her bags. You ask the other girls to help, who quickly agree. Within 10 minutes, you let out a relieved sigh as all of her bags are finally in Kai’sa’ room. Like usual, the empty rooms in the house were pretty much the same. Large closet, large bed, large bathroom, the works. It’s simple, but still stylish. Just the way Ahri likes it.

  
  


The two of your make your way towards Kai’sa’s room, helping her unpack all of her belongings. She really doesn’t have much, some clothes and personal belongings. She smiles brightly as she takes out a wooden picture frame. A fucking  _ swole _ man with black hair has his arms around a younger looking Kai’sa, the both of them smiling like a bunch of dorks at the camera. A little message is signed onto the photo. It reads:

  
  


“From your biggest fan and #1 dad in the world, Kassadin” 

  
  


You see her rub the photo for a bit, before setting it on her nightstand. 

  
  


“That’s your dad, huh? Damn… I don’t mean to be rude, but he is  _ fit. _ ”

  
  


Kai’sa rolls her eyes, smiling as she unpacks what’s left of her clothing. “Yeah, he gets that a lot. He used to be with the military. Once he got honorably discharged though, he still tried to keep in shape. As you can see, it definitely paid off for him.” She says, staring fondly at the frame. 

  
  


“You’ve got a military dad? Would explain his physique. Must be nice to have a cool dad like that.”

  
  


“Trust me, back before he was still in service I was a worried mess. Honestly, he’s too foolhardy and reckless,” She says, before smiling as she always does. “But those are the things that are what make my dad into the teddy bear I know and love. I keep this frame to remind me of him. I’ll have to visit him sooner or later.”

  
  


The brunette dancer suddenly turns to you, a mixture of a worried and concerned expression on her face. “Oh, I didn’t impose on you have I? Ahri told me about your situation with your family… I understand what that’s like. I grew up without my mother. I know full well how it feels when people talk about their parents when-”

  
  


With a quick “eep!”, Kai’sa is suddenly stopped with your finger on her lips. She blushes slightly, before you clear your throat. “Relax. I’m used to it. Since we’re going to be living together anyways, you might as well know.” You say, gesturing towards her bed. 

  
  


“We’re done packing, so we might as well get this out of the way. Can I sit?”

  
  


“Oh, go ahead dear. I’m just grateful you’re telling me all this now.”

  
  


“I’ll give you a condensed answer then,” You say, trailing off to gather your thoughts. “My mother and father died in a house fire years ago when I was a kid. Ahri ran away from home before it happened after having a horrible argument with my parents. Jumped from orphanage to orphanage, blah blah, you know the sob story. I eventually left on my own, then decided to live in a shitty apartment on the outskirts of the Zaun District. That’s when Ahri found me, and well… you know the rest. That’s it really.” 

  
  


Kai’sa sighs, shaking her head grimly. “I can’t imagine a life without my father with me. Ahri is the only family you have left, right?” 

  
  


All you give is a simple nod.

  
  


“Then we’re the same, you and I.” She says, brushing stray locks of her face out of the way. “Kassadin is the only family I have left as well. It’s… a bit morbid to say, but… it’s strangely pleasant to find someone with the same circumstances. Even luckier that they’re my new roommate.” She says, smiling as she nudges your side. 

  
  


You smile, closing your eyes in thought.

  
  


“Yeah… it really is nice. Now come on, enough with this sob story stuff. Let’s change the topic… oh, right! Ahri said you’re a really good cook?

  
  


“Absolutely!” Kai’sa exclaims, clapping her hands in excitement. “I’ve always loved to cook. Since my dad wasn’t home all the time, I had to get creative. It’s boring eating the same thing over and over again. I turned on some cooking channels, and it’s all history from there.”

  
  


You laugh, recalling similar memories. Cooking  _ is _ fun. Plus, if you weren’t here, you’d  _ hate _ to see what the other girls would cook for themselves. Just thinking about it makes you shudder…

  
  


“Same here. Well, mainly I just cook for the three girls now. Just between you and me? Don’t trust Ahri with anything relating to cooking. Oh, and do NOT trust her to…” 

  
  
  


Trailing off ominously, you slowly tiptoe your way to Kai’sa’s door, before giving it a good kick dead center. You hear a thud behind it, along with a certain foxy sister shouting out, “OUCH!” 

  
  


“What was I saying? Oh right, don’t expect Ahri to not be a nosy dummy. She also sucks at cooking, if that wasn’t clear enough.”

  
  


“ _ FUCK YOU! I BURNT THE EGGS  _ **_ONE_ ** _ TIME!”  _

  
  
  


You sigh and shake your head, sitting back down on Kai’sa bed. She appears to be snickering, staring into your eyes. “You two are so cute together. She’s sent me so many of your Snapchats. She really enjoys bothering you, doesn’t she?”

  
  


Huffing playfully, you roll your eyes as you cross your arms. “Damn right she does. It’s not like I mind. If Ahri doesn’t pull a silly prank within a week, that’s my telltale sign the world is imploding. Plus, you get used to it.”

  
  
  


You perk up slightly, checking the time on your phone. “Oh, it’s almost time for dinner. Perfect! Wanna help me set up dinner? We could make this your welcoming dinner. Plus, it’ll be suuuuuuuper fun to cook with you.”

  
  


“Cooking? With  _ me _ in the house?” 

  
  


She looks you dead in the eye, smirking wildly.

  
  


“Let’s get this started.”

  
  


As she says that, two little floaty, robot things materialize behind her back, hovering over her slightly. Cool, lil' robot thingies. You nod towards it in acknowledgement.

  
  


Wait.

  
  


WHAT THE FUCK?!

  
  
  


“JESUS CHRIST!” You shout out, hopping backwards. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE THINGS?! WHERE DID THEY COME FROM?” 

  
  


You bolt out the door, leaning behind it as you hear Kai’sa cackling madly. “O-Oh my god, that’s the best reaction I’ve ever seen, r-relax! They’re just parasites! Ahri didn’t tell you?”

  
  


As she says that, a sheepish looking Ahri peeks her head in from the hallway. 

  
  


“I may have uh… forgotten to tell you she has parasite friends. Something about her being stuck in a cave as a kid. Sorry!”   
  


 

You’re going to skin her. Skin her and make a nice fox sweater.

  
  
  


“W-well… are they dangerous? What the hell do they even do?!”

  
  
  


“They shoot lasers at things I don’t like. Oh, they can also make me run faster than a sports car.”

  
  


“THEY  _ ARE _ DANGEROUS YOU FUCKIN’ MANIAC! PUT THOSE THINGS AWAY RIGHT NOW!”

  
  
  


She continues to snicker, trying to hold it in but failing miserably. “T-They’re not harmful, I swear! Just come in. They won’t hurt you, I promise. Also, watch your language!”

  
  
  


Peeking your head in reluctantly, you take a deep breath as you notice them hover over Kai’sa almost curiously. The… lights blink rapidly as they hum, getting a chuckle out of the dancer. 

  
  


“Him? Nah, don’t worry about him. He just didn’t know about you guys.” She says, waving her hand dismissively. The parasites whirr in what you feel like is acknowledgement, before going invisible again.

  
  


All you can do is sigh, collapsing ass-first onto the floor.

  
  


A ninja, gumiho, succubus, and a parasite-infected woman walk into a bar. That’s how  _ all _ bad jokes go, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 69.
> 
>  
> 
> Nice.


	70. REQUESTS UPDATE!

Hello everyone. My apologies, I didn't upload an update explaining that the requests were to be put on hold. I've suddenly got a fuckload of free time, and I'm in the mood to see more of your ideas. Requests are now OPEN.

 

I'll be sure to communicate with you all more about this, since you all seem really eager about these, so I'll be posting your stories SEPARATELY from FTR, so chapters don't get so cluttered. You'll be gifted the work, so you should see a notification.

 

Requests page will be updated with new information about the requests queue. Love you all. and YES, normal FTR chapters will be uploaded.


	71. How Lewd (LEMON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being alone with Akali leads to one thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, welcome back to another chapter of FTR. Before you ask, YES I will get to writing requests. It's just there are many that want the entire K/DA crew, which means I'll need to flesh out the interactions more with Kai'sa.

“Let me get this straight,” Kai’sa asks, an eyebrow raised. “You want me to star in a Jhin music video? You should’ve told me earlier. Absolutely I’ll do it.”

  
  


You smirk smugly, taking a bite from your plate of pasta. “Huh. Guess Ahri was right after all.”

  
  


“I’m always right. Plus, I get to be the big, bad girl of the shoot! Never even done that before. My popstar look was all cutesy and bubbly.  _ Blegh. _ ” 

  
  


Evelynn sips from her wine glass, wiping her lips with a napkin. “I’m just thankful I don’t have to be the villainess this time, as per usual.” She mutters, chuckling to herself. “What about you, Akali? Have any plans to star in the MV?”

  
  


“Nah, I don’t think I’d fit. Maybe for the next song you guys do, or if you decide to remix it. Dunno, up to Y/N.” Akali says, flipping her kunai idly in her hand.

  
  


Hm… a remix for masked bitch? You wouldn’t be against it. You like the song a lot, but you should try and focus on some newer work for now.

  
  


You shake your head. “No, we should focus on making some new work and getting ready for the K/DA reveal.  Ahri, you need us to do anything in the meantime?”

  
  


Your sister shakes her head slowly, her tails swaying side to side. 

  
  


“Don’t worry about that yet. We’re not due for the teasers just yet. I’ll be speaking with my manager about  _ you _ , Y/N. We’ve been debating over whether to actually reveal your identity or not. Arguably, the mysterious cool guy persona is  _ wonderous _ for PR. We’ve already established that online as well. I’m just not sure which to decide… edgy mysterious persona, or reveal your identity. It’s surprisingly a really hard choice…”

  
  


Huh now that you think about it, she has a point. You should seriously consider both options, as both have their pros and cons. Ugh, you already feel the headache surfacing… your sister does way too much for you.

  
  
  


“I’ll think about it, but… I think I’ll do whatever is best for K/DA. If going anonymous is the best way to blow up the group, then it’s a small price to pay.” You say, shrugging nonchalantly. “Simple enough.”

  
  
  


Ahri beams at you. “Such a cutie little brother you are. Just be sure to let me know soon, okay? We can’t put this off forever.”

  
  


“That’s right, Y/N. Be sure to think about it carefully. It won’t just reflect on how you’ll have to compose yourself for PR, but also how you’ll act with your fans. Just be careful.” Evelynn says.

  
  


You nod resolutely, taking another bite from your plate. Looks like you’ve got a hefty decision to make…

  
  


“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Anyways, back on track. Kai’sa, you down to star in the MV? I could really use your help.”

  
  


She lets out a cheeky smile, nodding gratefully. “Absolutely! I’ve been itching to star in something new lately. Plus, I wasn’t there to help choreograph your Butterfly song. I’m still mad about that!”

  
  
  


“Well, I guess your chance is now. You’ve worked with Jhin before, right?”

  
  
  


“Yeah. We get along suuuuuuuper well. Sure he’s a bit eccentric, but he has a good heart. It’s always so interesting to work with him. When does he want to begin shooting?”

  
  


Akali sneaks her hand into Eve’s pants, slipping out her phone. The demoness lets out a surprised squeak, before slapping the ninjas forehead playfully. “Brat. You could’ve just asked!”

  
  


“He wants to start in a week or two, depending on our schedules apparently.”

  
  


“Eh, not bad.” You say, shrugging. “I don’t really have anything to do soon, Plus, I’m eager to work with Kai’sa.”

  
  


You aren’t really exaggerating either. You’re not a big fan of dancing, but you’re sure you have some Kai’sa posters lying around somewhere. There’s just something about her dancing that just… calls to you. Almost as if her simply moving gracefully is enough to speak volumes to you.

  
  


“Speaking of working with me, you’re such a nice little assistant,” The dancer says, smiling happily. “Making dinner with you was so fun!”

  
  


Your sister smiles happily, nodding in agreement. “Of course! He’s my little brother after all. Hehe~”

  
  


“Oh hush. Anyways, go shoot a text to Jhin that we’ll be ready for the shoot soon. Kai’sa you sure you wanna join in?”

  
  


“Sure. I don’t have any competitions or anything happening here in Piltover, so… I don’t see why not! Just let me know the time and place. I should be able to start the choreography soon. I’ll need someone to help with that, by the way. Anyone willing?”

  
  


Akali raises her hand. “Me, I guess. Only if Y/N watches us though.”

  
  


I mean… is that supposed to be a  _ bad _ thing? You’re not exactly against it, no way. Your girlfriend and one of the best dancers in the world practicing right in front of you? 

  
  


Kai’sa however, seems to think otherwise. “W-Wha! Why! That’s… indecent!”

  
  


“Indecent  _ how? _ You’ve performed in front of thousands before, in one of the largest stadiums ever built. Why is this suddenly so taboo exactly?” Evelynn inquires, smiling mischievously. 

  
  


“H-He’ll see the both of us sweating… our t-tight fit shirts and leggings pressing against our skin, a-and…”

  
  


With a startled  _ eep! _ , she throws her hands over her mouth, her face completely red as she stares down onto her plate.

  
  


“Kill meeeeeee…”

  
  


Ahri and Akali burst out into laughter, nearly falling out of their chairs as they desperately balance breathing and laughing their heart out, while Evelynn simply shakes her head in amusement. 

  
  


Your foxy sister snakes her hand over Kai’sa’s shoulders, booping her nose playfully. 

  
  


“You’re so adorable! Relax, we’re all adults here. You’re just embarrased from Y/N sneaking a glance or two at you, it’s perfectly normal!”

  
  


You roll your eyes at that, shaking your head. You don’t really see the big issue… you have  _ some _ form of self control, why are you being treated like a sexual deviant?! Sure you’re pretty horny right now from spending an hour and a half with Kai’sa sitting on your lap, but you’re not going to assault her!

  
  


The brunette clears her throat, composing herself. “I-In any case, Y/N can join, I guess… plus, we could use his criticism on whatever I create anyways. Ahri, do you have a copy of the song I  can listen to? I’m going to need to put this on repeat for days in order for me to visualize something.”

  
  
  


“Sure! Akali, why don’t you and Y/N go clean up the studio for Kai’sa? Me and Eve will discuss business with her. Go on, shoo!” She says, motioning for you two to leave.

  
  
  


You raise an eyebrow. “Did you say “Me and Eve” because it rhymes?”

  
  


“Shut your mouth.”

  
  


Sighing in exasperation, you take Akali’s hand who kisses you on the cheek. The two of you leave the room quietly, leaving the three women to their business talk, supposedly. 

  
  


You already know inside what they’re going to talk about, anyways…

  
  
  


**_~ 10 MINUTES LATER ~_ **

  
  


Letting out a tired sigh, you and Akali plop down next to each other, with her laying her head onto your shoulder. You leave a light peck on her forehead, holding her hand.

  
  


“Well, I think this place is pretty fuckin’ clean,” You mutter, stretching your limbs as you scan the room. “Good work.”

  
  


“I should be saying that to  _ you _ . Don’t think I haven’t seen that stiffie you’ve been having ever since we brought Kai’sa home. Poor thing… you’ve been going through the entire evening without any relief? Makes me sick.” 

  
  


You chuckle, rubbing the back of your head sheepishly. “Heh, you caught me. It’s alright, I can take care of myself later tonight.” 

  
  


“Or I could just… blow you right now, I guess.” 

  
  


You shake your head playfully at that, closing your eyes… before opening them back up, seeing your ninja staring into your eyes.

  
  


“You’re… you’re serious about that? We’re in the studio!” 

  
  
  


“So? We could use a bit of spice right now. We’ve been fucking in our rooms since we started dating,” Akali says, shrugging. “Don’t see why we can’t experiment now. Plus, we  _ do _ have the entire room to ourselves…” She trails off, a lewd smirk on her face.

  
  


S-Shit… now you’re really turned on. You bite your lip, eyes darting throughout the room, heart pumping at a million miles an hour. “What if they find us?”

  
  


“Heh. Then let them. You think they’re going to scream like some anime schoolgirl? No. Hell, they might even join.” Akali whispers into your ear, biting playfully. “Wouldn’t that be a tease? Hehe.  Let’s have some fun, babe…”

  
  


You nod shakily, allowing her hand to unzip your pants. Soon after, your cock springs out, fully erect as Akali’s teasing breaths shake you to the core.

  
  


“Mmmmm… so glad I kicked my gag reflex. Having this thing shoved down my throat is the best thing ever.”

  
  


She tentatively licks around the head, leaving little kitten licks that nearly drive you into a lustful frenzy, your hands threatening to shove your entire length down her throat. You hold out… but just barely.

  
  


Your equally horny ninja goes deeper now, letting out incredibly lewd slurping noises that send vibrations down your cock, leaking precum like a busted faucet. Being courteous, you slowly wrap your hands around her lengthy hair, holding it up so it doesn’t irritate her face. She winks at you, deepthroating you slowly, but surely.

  
  


You feel pressure building up, like a crashing wave that threatens to flood everything in sight.

  
  


“F-Fuck, Akali… I think I’m going to cum soon.” You whisper out, holding her head down slightly.

  
  
  


She lets your shaft out of her mouth with an indecent  _ pop _ , continuing to leave kitten licks on the tip of your cock. “Where do you wanna cum? Don’t care where, just as long as you’re satisfied.”

  
  


Letting out a groan, you slowly stroke yourself faster and faster. “On your face… god please let me do it all over your face.” 

  
  
  


She smirks. “Then let alllllll that pent up cum all over my face. Mmmmm… I bet you’re wishing Ahri or Evelynn would come in. Like I said, they’d probably join.”

  
  


Oh  _ god _ you feel so good… the pressure is building up and up, and you couldn’t care less about the consequences, only thinking about the beautiful girl in front of you willing to take your entire load on her face.

  
  


Akali puts a playful finger on her chin. “Maybe you’re wishing for Eve more? I wouldn’t blame you. She’s a cum freak, remember? You could probably blow your load all over her food and she’d eat it right up.”

  
  


She relishes in your panting breaths, her hands slowly gripping your cock and jerking up and down slowly, but much more intensely. It’s like she’s trying to milk every single last drop inside you. 

  
  


“Or what about Ahri? Maybe you’d like to see your big sister cry out in pleasure like she always does with you? Heh. It  _ is _ her job… a big sister’ role is to take alllllllll of her little brothers pent up cum, no matter what.”

  
  
  


You’re so close. So, so close to letting loose all over Akali’s amazingly gorgeous face, the same lewd smirk on her face still. “Or maybe… if you’re  _ really _ a poonhound, you’d want  _ Kai’sa _ to come in? I’ve seen the way you stare at her ass. Yet again I don’t blame you. Maybe you want to pop her cherry… fuck her stupid until she’s begging you again and again for your fat cock to cum inside her. The quiet, innocent ones are always the freaks in the end, right?”

  
  
  


That does it. 

  
  


You let out a muffled groan, your hands over your mouth as you spew load after load on Akali’s face, who continues to slowly milk your cock up and down for each drop. It’s like an overloaded dam that finally got fixed, torrents of cum plastering your girlfriends face, who takes it all willingly, and lovingly.

  
  


After your orgasm, she licks her hands, taking out her phone and opening the camera. She nuzzles your cock with her cheek, snapping a picture. The lewd gaze alone is enough to drive you into another horny frenzy, whining as you thrust your cock back into her mouth.

  
  


All she does is wink at you. This is going to take a long, long time...

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research and hopefully polished up my lewd dialogue. Hopefully you guys enjoyed the short smut. Love you all!


	72. Weirdos (STEAMY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing is what to do, dancings when I think of you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to another chapter of FTR. Got a little surprise for my regulars here. You'll see when you read.

You let out a thoughtful hum, writing down in your notepad as you watch Akali and Kai’sa go through the motions of their newly rehearsed routine. Thankfully, you have a spare high quality camera setup so you don’t overwork them  _ too _ much. Sipping from your water bottle, you take a look at your watch and click your pen closed. 

  
  


You hit the stop button on the camera, clapping your hands loudly. “That’s a wrap, ladies. Good work. Take a breather,” You call out, tossing each of them a water bottle. Judging by the sweat dripping down their skin, you don’t exactly blame them for sweating up a storm. 

  
  


Akali exhales loudly, nodding towards you gratefully before flopping onto the floor with an exhausted, but satisfied smile on her face. She sips from her bottle quietly.

  
  


“So. How was it? Any good?”

  
  


“It was great! There are some things you guys should revise, but all in all it was pretty amazing to see. You do great work, Kai’sa. Kinda punching myself for not going to your live performances before.” 

  
  
  


She blushes slightly, before nudging your shoulder playfully. “This  _ is _ what I do for a living. We’ll have to spend more time revising the moves, plus have Ahri and Evelynn practice themselves. That won’t happen until a couple months before the K/DA reveal, however.”

  
  
  


You in response, clicking your pen back open before you write down some more notes for you to take  _ note _ of. Heh. You’re hilarious. 

  
  


“Well, you guys want anything to eat? We’ve been going at it for…” You trail off, checking your watch again. “Three hours now. We should make something filling. That means no more protein shakes for breakfast, Akali!” You warn, shaking your finger playfully.

  
  
  


She huffs, crossing her harms indignantly with her back against the studio wall. “They’re filling and get the job done. I still don’t see what the fuss is all about.”

  
  


“I’ll be damned into the depths of hell if  _ my _ girlfriend were living with me and was eating practically nothing for the most important meal of the day! Luckily, me being the darling boyfriend who also happens to be a decent cook, I’ve decided to make you FILLING and HEALTHY meals for you. No more protein shakes or energy bars, got it?!”

  
  


Akali smiles warmly towards you, holding out her arms as if expecting a hug. You let out a playful sigh, before kneeling down and wrapping her in your embrace. 

  
  


“God, you are the best boyfriend in the world.” She mutters, nuzzling her cheek against your shoulder.

  
  


Kai’sa shakes her head, smiling as if she were watching some young couple in front of her, reminiscing about the old days. “You two really are sweet to each other. Ahri even more so.”

  
  


Now it’s your turn to blush, fiddling with your fingers. “W-Well, we  _ are _ brother and sister, so… Wait! We shouldn’t talk about that in front of Akali!”

  
  


The brunette dancer tilts her head questioningly. “Uh… why?”

  
  


“Well I just… oh man, how do I put this? I don’t want any of them to feel left out. If… if that makes any sense? Like I love one above the other. That’s probably the shittiest thing I could do right now to them,” You mutter, casting your gaze to the floor. “I’ve actually been kinda scared about that.”

  
  


Upon hearing this, Akali tightens her grip on you even harder, whining softly. “Shhhh. You don’t need to worry about that. All of us know how much you love all of us. It’d be unfair to bar you from those thoughts, wouldn’t it?”

  
  


Kai’sa shakes her head, brunette locks swaying slightly. She has a gentle look on her face, almost motherlike.

  
  


“She has a point. As odd as your poly relationship may be, I’ve been here for only a week and I can see how much you love all of them. Thankfully, this isn’t some romcom anime, and you’re not some naive twat who wears all the plot armor in the world.”

  
  
  


You raise an eyebrow, mood suddenly lifted. “Didn’t realize you were such a  _ nerd _ Kai’sa.”

  
  
  


“I like to consider myself more cultured than the average dancer. Anyways, where was I? Oh right, don’t think any of the girls believe you to love one over the other. As complex poly relationships are, be grateful the girls you’re in love with aren’t blushing schoolgirls.”

  
  


Well… she has a point there. Thank  _ god _ you got with emotionally stable women who understand how to act in a mature, ADULT relationship. 

  
  


“Heh, you have a point there Kai’sa. You’re really good with advice, you know that?”

  
  
  


She shrugs. “I just say what’s on my mind. I’m no guru when it comes to relationships, really. I uhm… never…” She mumbles, an embarrassed blush on her face.

  
  
  


You raise an eyebrow. “Pardon? Speak up.”

  
  


“...never had a boyfriend before…”

  
  
  


Oh. Is that why she seems so innocent and kind? No wonder! “Ah, is that it? Well don’t beat yourself up about it. No need to rush, right?”

  
  


“I understand that fully, but unfortunately my… single status pretty much attracts creeps of all kinds on my social media.” She mutters, tossing you her phone. You catch it mid air, spinning it in its proper direction.

  
  


_ AFresherPerspective: can u sit on my face looool _

  
  


_ seanpurrs: Ass so fat I could land a commercial plane on it _

  
  


_ DrMiia: CAN YOU PLEASE SEND ME YOUR BATHWATER _

  
  


_ ItsMeYaBoii: GUYS HOW DO I TURN OFF ALL CAPS???// _

  
  
  


...Wow. The internet really attracts  _ this _ many creepos? Blegh. Thank god you’re anonymous, for now. “Jesus, this is weird. I guess you’re used to it though?” You say, tossing her phone back to her.

  
  
  


“Incredibly reluctantly, yes.” She shrugs. “After a couple years, you learn to ignore it. The internet will be the internet in the end, what’s the use of whining about it?”

  
  
  
  


“Ugh, preach it sister. Fuckin’ weirdos on  _ my _ Twitter all the time. I really get some sick fucks on there sometimes. I read a tweet once about someone wanting to jizz in my facemask, then make me wear it. Like… what the fuck?” Akali says, her tone exasperated.

  
  


EW! Not only is that… unsanitary, that’s  _ way _ too over the top. Totally not getting a slight boner thinking about it, no sir.

  
  
  


Kai’sa raises an eyebrow. “Why  _ do _ you wear that facemask everywhere? People have been asking on your Twitter for ages. It’s a relatively new look, isn’t it?”

  
  
  
  
  


Akali smiles fondly, almost reminiscent as she paws at her chin, feeling for a mask that isn’t there. “It’s… good memories. The first thing Y/N gave me when I first moved in here. You know about my public anxiety, right?” 

  
  
  


“Yeah, of course. It’s pretty bad isn’t it? What’s that got to do with anything?”

  
  
  


“Y/N gave me this after hopping into my car. It’s… really special to me now. I wear it whenever I can.” Your ninja girlfriend whispers, nuzzling against your shoulder again.

  
  
  


Oh.  God. She’s so cute. So cute. So cute. Oh GOD she is so adorable. You want nothing more but to carry her to her room and cuddle with her all day, god damn it! But alas, work has to be done. Ugh…

  
  


“How cute!” Kai’sa exclaims, clapping her hands excitedly. “You two really are too adorable. Anyways, go rest up. We’re done with rehearsal for the day. Y/N, can you go call Ahri and secure the date for when we shoot the MV with Jhin?”

  
  


“No problem. We’ll see you at dinner, as per usual.”

  
  
  


She nods, walking out of the door after packing up all of her belongings. You and Akali are finally alone, her breaths coming out deeper and deeper as she pulls onto the collar of your shirt, pulling you closer. 

  
  


“ _ Can we fuck?” _ She whispers, her sweet, hushed words sending euphoria crashing throughout your body.

  
  


Looking into her eyes, you crash your lips against hers, tongues wrestling for dominance. God, she tastes so  _ fucking _ good. You suddenly stand up, pulling her up with you. “Your room. Now.”

  
  


“Y-Yes, Master…” She lets out, shuddering breaths in her wake. “Please… I’m dripping fucking  _ wet. _ ”

  
  
  
  


As you’re about to respond, you suddenly hear a thump at the other side of the door. Ignoring it, you grab her hand and pull her away, shoving the door open. You push her gently down onto her bed as she lets out a surprised gasp, eyes hazed over with lust. Slowly, you undress yourself from your pants and shirt.

  
  


The door slowly closes with a click.

  
  


**_~ POV SWITCH: KAI’SA - SEVERAL MINUTES EARLIER ~_ **

  
  


As I let out a content sigh, I slowly slump against the wall of the hallway and take a deep breath, knees weak from constantly dancing for three hours straight. Normally, I wouldn’t even blink at this, but I haven’t been practicing lately. Time to get back in shape, I suppose.

  
  


Picking myself back up, I take a ready breath as I make my way down the hallway, before hearing something I  _ definitely _   shouldn’t be hearing.

  
  


“ _ Your room. Now. _ ” A muffled voice says, echoing through the large studio. Oh… god, is that…

  
  


“ _ Y-Yes, Master…”  _ MASTER?!  “ _ Please… I’m dripping fucking wet.” _

  
  


Hands slamming against the wall, I pick myself up and try to steady my racing heart, darting down the hallway as I try to calm my flustered emotions. That was  _ way _ too intimate… too  _ lewd _ for me to hear! Oh my gosh… are they… are they gonna-

  
  
  


I gulp, the blush on my face multiplying tenfold. 

  
  


“A-Are they going to have  _ sex?” _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I don't think any of you are creeps, it was a joke! I'll be doing more of those soon, so keep an eye out. Also, I fucking FOUGHT to write this chapter. My mental health has been tanking like a goddamn submarine lately. Love you all.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if the chaps bad.


	73. Nursery (LEMON)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome back to another chapter of FTR. Man, I've been writing WAY too many lemons lately. I really need to stop being such a perv. Also, I feel like I should state something here.
> 
>  
> 
> The way I write whatever each chapter is about and who it focuses on is on a specific order. The rankings are as follows, usually. 
> 
> Ahri, Akali, Evelynn, Kai'sa. Lately, these chapters haven't really been following this order, but it's USUALLY what I do. Just wanted to let you guys know. I do these little lemons/fluff chapters before advancing the story, so the connection between you and the rest of the girls feels a bit more genuine. I'll usually mix up the fluff/character development with story advancement.
> 
>  
> 
> So, now that Akali and Ahri have had their chapter, Evelynn and Kai'sa are finally next on the list. On an unrelated note, the Bio's page will be updated tomorrow. Get hyped.

“You’re such an idiot,” You mutter, hastily grabbing a towel from the bathroom. “I _told_ you to bring an umbrella this morning before you left! Jeez, what happens if you get sick again?”

  


Your sister being the lovable airhead she always is isn’t always a good thing, which evidently became truth this morning. You gently wipe the towel over her hair, trying your best not to be too rough or too gentle. Ahri giggles, tails swaying behind her as she kicks her legs happily.

  


“Hehe~, my little brother is drying my hair. Today is a good day.”

  
  


Rolling your eyes, you pinch her ear and smirk as she lets out a startled yelp. “Hush. Sit tight, I’m gonna go get the blow dryer.”

  


Ahri rolls her eyes. “You don’t need to do _everything_ for me, little bro. I’m a big girl now!”

  


“Says the one who came home soaking wet.”

  


“Ooh, how lewd. You planning on _doing_ anything about me being soaking wet?” She says, waggling her eyebrows. This little brat… You give her a light lovetap on the nose, making her recoil in surprise. She glares at you playfully.

  


You blush slightly, scratching the back of your head sheepishly. “I-I mean… if you _really_ want to, then I wouldn’t say no…” You mutter, wrapping your arms around her neck. Ah… she’s so soft, even after being drenched in the rain.

  


Your gumiho sister giggles quietly, kissing your cheek softly. Her slightly damp hair sticks to your skin slightly, her peachy scent emanating from her soft, supple body. Your eyes close softly, inhaling her scent.

  


“You know, you _always_ melt when you’re alone with me.”

  


“How could I not? You’re my sister after all…” You wrap your arms tighter, a faint blush on your cheeks. “Y-You know how obsessed I am with you. No need to tease me about it, jerk.”

 

She giggles sweetly, putting a hand on yours. “Oh little bro, I’m not teasing you. You think I don’t adore the way you look at me?” She whispers, slowly turning around. 

  


“The way you stare at me…” 

  


She slowly stands up, your legs suddenly not working anymore. Your once clear vision now being replaced with a light pink haze, a glossy look appearing in Ahri’s eyes. She licks her lips, slowly pushing you backwards.

  


“The way you love me…”

  


She pushes you back down onto the bed with a surprising amount of force, the bed slowly shaking. Putting both her hands beside your head, her somewhat dry hair spills onto your face. You try to say something, but your voice fails you as you try and speak.

  


“I love it. I want… I want _more_.” She mutters, her eyes glowing a soft, wispy pink. “I want all of you…”

  


Unlike her rough and intense kissing she usually does, her kiss now is much more slow and passionate. It’s like she’s savoring every time her tongue brushes against yours, sweet moans coursing through the room. 

  


You wrap your arms around her neck, pulling her down onto the bed with you. Your bodies are intertwined, savoring in the taboo as you continue to swap spit with your sister for what seems like a millenia. The two of you are caught up in a web of carnal pleasure that you can’t find it in yourself to wrap away. You’re sure Ahri feels the same way. Eventually, you two pull away from each other on sync, slowly gasping for breath.

  


“W-What’s the matter with you…?” You whisper, your voice hoarse from arousal. “You’re so intense today.”

  


“Nothing. I just want my brother in my arms. I want us both to feel euphoric together. I want to do _everything_ with you.”

  


She licks your cheek, before sitting up on your lap. “Say… do you wanna try something _new_? I want to charm you, that’s it.”

  


You tilt your head questioningly. “That thing you did way back when? Huh… now that you mention it, I haven’t seen it before. It won’t hurt, will it?”

  


“It wouldn’t be a Charm if it hurt, silly. Now sit back and relax… let your big sister take care of you.”

  


Ahri takes a deep breath, slowly blowing you a kiss. Your somewhat tenses muscles immediately relax, your hold on her hips loosening as your eyes droop, that pink, hazy tint in your eyes growing tenfold. 

  


“...Who do you love?” Your mistress whispers, licking her lips as she stares into your eyes. 

  


“You.”

  


“Do you mean that?”

  


“Yes.”

  


“Do you love anyone else?”

  


You don’t even hesitate with your reply. “I love Akali. I love Evelynn.” You whisper, eyes glossy. “I love you.”

  


She lets out a happy little coo, slowly hugging your head in a tender embrace. You let out a whine of pleasure, nuzzling into her chest. “Even when you’re like this, you still stay true to how you feel? God… that’s why they love you so much, you know?”

  


Your mistress lets out a content sigh, leaving a gentle kiss on your lips. “That’s why I love you so much. More than anyone else in the world.”

  


Ahri slowly licks her lips, undressing out of her short shorts and t-shirt immediately. They fall to the ground, leaving you to gaze at her incredible figure. So soft… so supple. You immediately reach out and grab her chest, eliciting a soft gasp from Ahri in response. 

  


“M-More,” She gasps out, staring into your eyes with nothing but pure, unfiltered _lust._ “Touch me more… I’m yours, okay? You can always touch what’s yours.”

  


And touch you do. You knead and grope her somewhat roughly, the boner in your shorts rising up full mast. You can already feel the precum leaking slightly, your breaths coming out in shuddering gasps.

  
  


Ahri smashes her lips back down onto you, your eyes glowing the same shade of pink your sister has. She slowly lies herself down, the two of you swapping positions as you stare down at her, the look the two of you share with each other filled with nothing but desire.

  


_(Credits to Heheneko. I take no credit for this at all, only the story!)_

 

“...love you…” You mutter, slowly pulling down your shorts. “Love you so much.”

  


She giggles quietly. “Show me how much you love me.”

  


You nod, slowly leaning down and burying your face in her breasts, slowly licking and sucking at her nipples. She coos slightly, petting your head slowly. “Y-You’re like a little baby… keep doing it, okay?”

  


You don’t need to be told twice. You slowly increase the pacing of your sucking, occasionally biting her areola playfully as you slowly see the dampness in her panties grow wetter and wetter. Slowly trailing your free hand down her underwear, you snake your hand inside, slowly rubbing her clit as her moans grow even more lewd and loud.

  


“Fffffuck… gonna cum soon. Keep going, d-don’t stop!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Soon after, you hear her cry out, the dampness in her panties suddenly increasing tenfold. Her breaths yet again come out in a shuddering mess, slowing pressing her lips against yours as you return the favor, adding quite the amount of tongue.

  


“You just awakened something really… interesting with my boobs. You like them that much?”

  


“...Yeah. They’re not too big, or too small. They’re perfect for me.”

  


That apparently does it for her, and in a blink she suddenly has your head laying down onto her lap. She stares down at you with nothing but lust and affection, leaning down so one of her tits is easily accessible. What is this again? A nursing handjob?

  


“Shh. Be quiet and let your big sister do all the work, okay?” She whispers, kissing you on the lips. 

  


Ahri painstakingly brings her hand down over your crotch slowly, wrapping each individual finger around your member as slowly as she possibly can, giggling at your frustrated whines. “Hush. Bear with it. I’m going to milk every _drop_ out of you today.”

  


At long last, she finally begins to move her hand up and down, immediately bringing your lips over her nipple as she begins to moan sweetly. God, she tastes so good. Why does every ounce of her body ooze sexual appeal?!

  


Her strokes gradually pick up in intensity, the comfiness of her lap pillow and her incredibly arousing moans of arousal only making your lust grow even harder. She spits into her hand, slowly slathering your cock with more of her sweet spit and continuing to milk all the cum stored up.

  


“Mmm… you’re so gentle when you suck on me like that…”

  


Damn right you are. You’d never hurt her, unless she specifically asked to get rough. Suddenly feeling pressure welling up in your cock, you slowly buck your hips forward as cum erupts from the tip of your cock. Much to your luck, she quickly wraps her lips around the head of your shaft, slowly suckling out every single drop that you spurt out. She winks, showing off all your cum in her mouth, before swallowing with an audible gulp.

  


“Mm. Tasty. You always taste so good. That’s why I prefer swallowing whenever you cum.”

  
  


All you can do is nod slowly, your eyes slowly drooping closed as the pinkish haze around your eyes slowly fades away. “Oh dear… didn’t think you’d be this tuckered out. I think it’s the Charm… damn. Well, at least I still have my cutie to cuddle with.”

  


She slowly slips back on all her clothes, before pulling you under the covers with her. Both your warm bodies, somewhat slick from your sweaty escapades immediately push together, your head resting comfortably on her chest. 

  


“Have a good rest, little brother. We have a lot of work to do soon…” She whispers, your consciousness slowly fading in a flash of light pink.


	74. Chat Shenanigans #2 (STEAMY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to another ''chapter'' of FTR. Yeah, I know it isn't long, but ya bois still hard at work planning out the future chapters. Plus, chatfics are fucking fun to write!

Mirai: @9tailahrii#5825

 

Mirai: @9tailahrii#5825

 

Mirai: @9tailahrii#5825

 

Mirai: @9tailahrii#5825

 

Mirai: YOU FORGOT YOUR FUCKIN LUNCH AGAIN!!!!!!

 

Ahri: oh. Whoops~

 

Ahri: can u drop it off here like the best lil brother u are? :3

 

Mirai: I will smother you with your own fucking pillow when you SLEEP

 

Mirai: i even left the most obvious fuckin note on the fridge

 

Mirai: I LITERALLY SCRIBBLED THE SHIT OUT OF IT WITH GLOWING MARKER, HOW DID YOU NOT NOTICE IT???

 

Ahri: i woke up late this morning!! mb mb

 

Ahri: u dont have to drop it off, i can order something

 

Mirai: what, and have you eat trashy fast food? Over my dead body

 

Mirai: i’ll be over soon. be sure to eat it as soon as u get it okay?

 

Ahri: @sinclaireeve#4829

 

Ahri: oh my god help my little brother is so fuCKING cute HELPPPPPP

 

Eve: Oh, I would know. He’s laying on my lap as we speak. You should have seen him when he realized your lunchbox was still sitting on the counter.

 

Ahri: ITS A BENTO!!! BENTO BOX!!! lunchbox makes me sound like a little kid!!

 

Mirai: by the way u forget everything i kinda find it hard to deny that

 

Ahri: SHUSH! YOU are the baby brother. **_I_** the elder sister!!!!

 

Mirai: yes yes, u are my amazing big sis okay

Eve: I can drive you to Ahri if you need, Y/N.

 

Mirai: nahh, dw about it i can drive myself. Why are you texting me? im literally lying on ur lap rn lol

 

Ahri: thank yooooou! If u get here quick, we miiiight be able to have some quick fun~

 

Mirai: wait

 

Mirai: what

 

Mirai: what do u mean by fun

 

Eve: Oh my  _ god. _ His face got SO red.

 

Akali: it means she wants to fuck at work, Y/N

 

Mirai: where the fuck have YOU been???

 

Akali: Training, dummy

 

Akali: is my food ready? Not to be a prude or anything

 

Mirai: mhm! I made you a cheesesteak sandwich. i made sure to make it super nutritious this time. ur protein shake is in the fridge, be sure to drink it soon

 

Mirai: WAIT DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT

 

Ahri: offers still standingggg 

 

Ahri: ;3

 

Mirai: i

 

Mirai: what about condoms

 

Ahri: what about them

 

Mirai: what if _ it _ … spills

 

Ahri: then do it inside! my panties absorb more than u think :D

 

Mirai: i

 

Mirai: okay.

 

Ahri: <3

 

Akali: Thanks for giving me some inspiration for tonight, ahri

 

Eve: Agreed. One of the few times I’m actually thankful for being infertile.

 

Mirai: i gues… ill be there soon

 

Eve: Wow. He bolted off quite quick.

 

Ahri: hehe. i think i would know how to seduce my lil bro

 

Ahri: he’s pretty weak when it comes to me

 

Akali: Ugh, i know. You’ve seriously gotta teach us how you rope him in so well

 

Eve: Not to rain on your parade, but…

 

Eve: Isn’t Kai’sa in this discord as well?

 

Akali: GET OUT

 

Ahri: OKAY OKAY!!!!!!

 

Eve: ...Y/N is the only one who has admin, doesn’t he?

 

Eve: Great.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kai’sa:  _ WHAT THE FUCK _

 

Kai’sa:  _ HAPPENED HERE, YOU PERVERTS?! _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice? I gave everyone their own distinct texting style. Evelynn is gramatically correct, Mirai and Ahri have somewhat similar styles, and Akali doesn't punctuate. Tried to add a bit more flair.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoyed this trash, why not buy me a coffee? I actually hate coffee, but the money sure is nice.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/artorias_writes


	75. Sudden Recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing someone never becomes easier, simply easier to numb and forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to another chapter of FTR. Next chapter will be lengthy. Bio is updated. I wrote this chapter to set up some more lore stuff, forgive me if this chapter seems kinda poorly written and dumb.
> 
>  
> 
> Apologies about the lack of updates. My dog, Snowy, got in a pretty bad fight with another dog and had her leg bitten real badly. Had to rush her to the vet and get stitches done. Poor girl was so brave during the operation as well. I've discovered the secret of hiding her antibiotics in her food as well, damn feisty puppo. It was so heartwrenching to see her flesh ripped open badly like that :( 
> 
> She's also been really quiet. Normally she's so energetic, but she spends most of her time sleeping on her bed. It's so jarring. I've been feeding her treats to help her be positive while she recovers.
> 
>  
> 
> Luckily, she's making a speedy recovery! Thanks for all of you for being so patient. Love you all.

“So I’ve been wondering about something Eve…” You munch on some chips.

  
  


Evelynn raises an eyebrow. “What is it, sweetie?”

  
  


You and Evelynn are in the recording studio, with you making silly stuff to pass the time while the rest of the girls are out doing their own errands. As it turns out, having Eve around really does bring you some amazing vocals with whatever you make. You should do this with Ahri and Akali soon, heh.

  
  
  


“I don’t really see you eat that much. Every time dinner is ready, you just eat a bowl of salad and that’s about it. Why is that?”

  
  


“Ah, you’re talking about a demons diet. Well, human food is pretty much secondary for us. If we wanted, we could sustain ourselves by feeding off of essence. It’s not very ideal however, being able to experience human delicacies is one of the best things we can experience. We also have different ways we process food, so we can basically eat whatever we want without getting fat either. Which is many of us are gluttons. Human food is just good, nothing more.”

  
  


Wooooah… Ahri would  _ kill _ to have that sort of superpower. How lucky. “Heh, I should’ve guessed that. Don’t think I didn’t see you pig out at Azir’s. Kinda surprised me, actually.”

  
  


Eve rolls her eyes, brushing stray locks of her hair away. “Pizza is one of the oily foods I actually enjoy. Next to fries. And burgers. And nachos.”

  
  


“Speaking of enjoying something, are you looking forward to the shooting for the MV? I’m still nervous myself, honestly…” You mutter, slumping forward onto your desk. “I don’t know how you popstars do it. Starring in music videos suuuuuuck.”

  
  


The demoness leans over, leaving a kiss on your forehead. “You get used to it, sweetie. Plus you’re somewhat experienced. Be sure to get a good nights rest beforehand, okay? If you really need it, we can all sleep with you. Ahri filled us in on how you… enjoy that.”

  
  


A blush tinges your cheeks, looking away. “T-That’s just because I’m so used to sleeping with another person, barring Ahri finding me again. Once Ahri and I got closer as kids, we just slept in the same bed. It doesn’t feel right… if that makes any sense.”

  
  


“I understand. It’s not always pleasant sleeping without someone to cuddle with. Sharing your warmth with someone else is one of the best feelings.”

  
  
  


“See what I mean? It just doesn’t  _ feel _ right when I’m not sleeping together with her. As creepy as that sounds.”

  
  


You sigh inwardly, resting your chin on your hands. “You think I’m weird for feeling this way? I dunno… just been thinking about that recently. I hope I’m not bothering my sis or anything.”

  
  


Evelynn chuckles, shaking her head. She has a confident smirk on her face, almost like a mother whos son just asked advice for something trivial.

  
  


“You honestly think Ahri would legitimately  _ complain _ about sleeping in the same bed with you? She has the exact same problem herself. I feel like you two forget just how ridiculously attached you are. Akali, Kai’sa, and myself pretty much see it clear as day!”

  
  


You hum in thought, leaning back onto your chair. You suppose she  _ does _ have a point. You’re not sure why you’ve been so self conscious about yourself lately. 

  
  


“Heh, you have a point. Sorry for getting so sappy all of a sudden.”

  
  


“Don’t worry about it,” She waves her hand dismissively. “It shouldn’t be a surprise that you feel that way. Don’t beat yourself up too much, it’s not good for you. You and Ahri have the exact same problem.”

  
  


That gets your curiosity going. “Seriously? How so?”

  
  


Evelynn scoffs, shaking her head playfully. 

  
  


“Ahri was a blubbering  _ mess _ when she was undergoing training. She was too wild, hated following the rules. You know her type.”

  
  


You sigh, memories of an angsty teenage Ahri resurfacing in your brain. “Heh. Should’ve seen her when she was still going to school. God… her light purple hair days were  _ weird.  _ She was everything I hate nowadays. A sassy, rule-breaking, angsty teen bitch. Younger me still loved the shit out of her, though.” You shrug. “Still do.”

  
  
  


Evelynn lets out an elegant chuckle, leaning back onto her comfortable chair. “I understand. Truthfully, that’s how  _ I _ was as well. Thankfully we’ve learned from experience that being a bitchy celebrity isn’t very good for your PR.”

  
  


Your pleasant conversation is interrupted by a shrill ringtone blaring from your phone. Huh, Ahri seems to be calling you. You unlock your phone quietly, mouthing an apology to Eve who waves it dismissively. 

  
  


“ _ Hey, little brother. I just… sigh. Have you forgotten?” _

  
  


Forgotten? There isn’t anything important coming soon, is there?

  
  


_ “No…? Is there anything coming up?” _

  
  


There’s a noticeable pause, before your sister takes a deep breath.  _ “It’s mom and dads death anniversary tomorrow, bro.” _

  
  


Oh.

  
  


Fuck.

  
  


A sinking feeling crashes into your gut, immediately slumping and covering your eyes with your free hand. Fuck. How could you have forgotten? You’ve been so busy, you guess it must’ve slipped your mind. Where did the damn time go…?

  
  


_ “Shit. I forgot. I’m sorry… did you want to visit their graves?” _

  
  


_ “...Yeah. I think we should. Have you visited them before?” _

  
  


_ “Nope. Could never work up the courage. Do you mind if we just… go with only the two of us? I don’t think I can handle anyone else.” _

  
  


_ “No problem. I need to go. I love you, okay? We can talk more about it tomorrow. Love you lots.” _

  
  


She hangs up. Evelynn immediately notices your distress, placing a hand over yours. “What’s wrong, sweetie? You’re not looking too hot…”

  
  


You wave your hand dismissively. “Yeah, sorry to bring the mood down. It’s my parents death anniversary tomorrow. It… it really hurts now, for some reason. I’m not sure why. Maybe it’s because I’m not emotionally bare anymore.” You let out a hollow chuckle, a single tear following down.

  
  


Shaking her head, Evelynn immediately tugs on your hand and drags you down the hallway with incredible strength. Making your way to your room, she immediately throws you down gently onto the bed, pushing your head into a comfortable position right on her voluptuous chest. All of this happens so quickly, you’re left in a confused daze as you try and process what’s happening with your muddled mind. 

  
  


“W-Wha? Where-”

  
  


She puts a finger to your lips. “Hush.” Eve whispers, slowly caressing your head. “You were going to have a breakdown. I could see it on your face. I know one when I see one.” 

  
  


“T-Thank you…” You choke out, wrapping your arms behind her tightly. “I’m sorry. I’ve never cried this much about it before… I’m not sure why it’s so hard for me now.”

  
  


“It never gets better. You just learn how to numb it. Numb to the point where it feels like nothing. I know full well how it feels, love. Being emotionally scarred doesn’t mean you’re used to it. It just means you’ve blocked everything that makes you,  _ you. _ ”

  
  


She kisses your forehead. “Never hold it in. You’re not a fine bottled of aged wine. Let out how you really feel. I promise you’ll feel better after… okay?”

  
  


You nod shakily, pressing your face closer. “Yeah.”

  
  


Picking up your tear stained face, you adjust your eyepatch from its uncomfortable position. “Maybe… maybe it is time to talk about it fully. So I can finally get it all off my chest.”

 


	76. Where They Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ahri make your way to a special place. A place where weary old souls are laid to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter of FTR. Sorry this took so long. Snowy is making really good progress on her recovery. Been feeding her treats whenever I can, she's such a brave puppo. 
> 
> EDIT: Sorry for the short chapter, everyone. Love you all, will try to make the next chap longer!

The skies are cloudy. Unrelenting rain drops from the sky, pattering against the car window as Ahri rests her head on your shoulder, the two of you completely silent. No emotion can be found on her visage, conflicting emotions crashing against each other like dead static.

  
  


Guilt. The two of you feel guilt. Guilt for not coming to see them sooner. Guilt for destroying the family, ripping it apart in two.

  
  


Contempt. You feel a slight pang of contempt well up inside you, crashing against your chest as if wanting to burst out. Contempt for your father being so angry and controlling. Contempt for your mother doing nothing to remedy his behvaior.

  
  


Sadness. She feels sadness. Sadness for leaving you all alone, to deal with dads temper and mothers indecisiveness.

  
  


Sadness for forcing you to watch them sacrifice themselves to keep you alive.

  
  


The two of you are dressed in mostly black clothing, uncaring if they somehow get drenched in the rain. You didn’t even opt to pick up an umbrella, willing to bask in the comforting rain as much as you’d like. She wears a custom made water resistant black dress, with mana enchanted cloth sewn in specifically to ward off any liquids from staining. 

  
  


You’re wearing a black suit, with the same water-resistant properties. You swapped your eyepatch for a simple black one, eye bloodshot from a lack of sleep.

  
  


Your heart lurches in your chest, seeing a stray tear slowly trickle down Ahri’s beautiful face, a crack in her perfect image. You wipe it away with a single finger, kissing her cheek. She slowly nuzzles your arm, gripping your wrist with both hands.

  
  


“...Y/N?” She whispers, a vacant look in her eyes. 

  
  


“Hm?”

  
  


“What were they like when I left?”

  
  


You pause at that. “...Dad was pretty angry. Kept screaming about how ungrateful you were. Mom, well… she drank. Drank a lot. There wasn’t a day after where her breath didn’t smell like cheap booze or wine.”

  
  


Ahri winces. “I figured.” 

  
  


Her eyes vacant, she slowly slips her hand and intertwines it with yours.

  
  


“Was I wrong?”

  
  


“Wrong with what?”

  
  


“Wrong to leave everyone like that. Without even saying anything.”

  
  


“I know you’re not stupid, Ahri. Of course it was.”

  
  


She smiles sadly. “Heh. Just wanted to see if you’d pander to me. Your silver tongue really shuts off at random times, doesn’t it?”

  
  


You roll your eyes. “Someone has to keep you in line.”

  
  
  


**_~ TEN MINUTES LATER ~_ **

  
  
  


The two of you step out of the car, uncaring of the rain pouring down on your hair. Ahri smooths out her dress, slowly walking forward. She gestures towards you.

  
  


“You remember where they were buried?”

  
  


You nod your head slowly. “Yup. Just keep going straight, I’ll tell you when to stop.”

  
  
  


You make your way down the cobblestone path, a myriad amount of weathered graves containing the last remnants of a human long forgotten surrounding the massive grassy plains around you. It seems almost mystical, the rain only adding to your illusions.

  
  


While the two of you are walking, she nudges your side. “How did you feel when I left?”

  
  


That gets a raised eyebrow from you. “What a curveball of a question.”

  
  


“Just answer it, dummy.” She flicks your forehead.

  
  


You take a deep sigh, unpleasant memories flooding back. 

  
  


“Betrayed. Abandoned. Forgotten. You… you were the only light in my life, Ahri. Then you just… left.”

  
  


She smiles that same grim smile you’re always used to. 

  
  


“Leave I did. And it’ll always be one of the biggest mistakes in my life.”

  
  


Hearing her hitched voice, you instantly grab her hand and intertwine your fingers, leaving a kiss on her lips. “No need to worry about the past. Look, there they are.”

  
  


You point to a set of simple graves. No quote, nothing. Just their names and date of birth. Simple and easy. The stones look weathered, enduring the unforgiving climate they were planted on. You brush off stray pieces of leaves, you and Ahri simply staring vacantly.

  
  
  


“I hated them, you know.” She whispers, hand gripping yours even tighter.

  
  


“We could tell. Everyone knew, really.”   
  


 

“How so?”

  
  


“You never talked to them unless you really had to. All you talked to were your friends at school and me, mostly.”

  
  


She chuckles quietly. “Yeah. Younger me was stupid, wasn’t she?”

  
  


You shake your head. “I wouldn’t say that. You just didn’t experience how shitty life could be, at that point in your life. There’s no reason to beat yourself up about it, Ahri.”

  
  
  


The rain continues to pour down, drops of rain dripping from the tips of your locks. “Did you ever think about leaving with me?”

  
  


“Absolutely.” You say, smiling to yourself. “Everyday you were gone I contemplated leaving. Almost did it, if dad didn’t catch me. Got one hell of a yelling session from that.

  
  


Ahri shakes her head ruefully. “...I should’ve taken you with me.”

  
  


You put a hand on her shoulder. “And let the two of us starve together? I think not.”

  
  


She gazes at you, tears threatening to pool from the corners of her beautiful eyes. “We would’ve been together,” Ahri whispers, her voice hoarse and quiet. “If I just thought about it through more… maybe you wouldn’t have had to resort to living in poverty. Maybe you wouldn’t have had to lose your eye, and our parents.”

  
  


A sob escapes from her throat, her knees giving out as she falls to the ground. Rain splatters on impact, her hair slightly damp from the rain.

  
  


“I could have been the sister I should’ve been to you.”

  
  
  


You try and say something, but nothing comes out. You simply stare at her, unable to tell if the rain or her sorrowful tears are trailing down her cheeks.

  
  


Kneeling down to her level, all you can do is embrace her.

  
  


Ahri’s choked sobs courses through the vast graveyard, the silence almost beckoning as you hold your sister as tight as you can.

  
  


“You already are the sister you could possibly be to me.” You kiss her forehead, bringing her head up as you stare into her slightly red amber eyes.

  
  
  


Rain continues to pour downwards as you hold Ahri as tightly as you can, whispering comforting words into her ears.

  
  
  


“You’re perfect to  _ me _ .”

  
  
  


**_~ LATER ~_ **

  
  
  


“So that’s why you two were missing,” Evelynn says with a sigh. “You should’ve have told us. We definitely should have gone with you two.”

  
  
  


You wave your hand dismissively, sipping from your glass. “Ahri only wanted the two of us to go anyways. Don’t beat yourself up about it.”

  
  


Akali and Kai’sa look at you with a worried gaze, your ninja slowly gripping your hand. 

  
  


“I’m fine. It’s more of Ahri who’s out of it. After we eat, I’m immediately going upstairs again to be with her. I think being alone is the last thing she needs right now…”

  
  


Evelynn simply nods her head, shoving a plate into your hands, eliciting a surprised yelp from you. “Go. Don’t wait for us. Go to her.”

  
  


“She’s right. It’s just dinner, we eat together everyday anyways. I made sure to make tonights food extra delicious.” Kai’sa says, winking with her arms crossed.

  
  
  


Akali simply nods at you, her face stoic as you roll your eyes. Picking up the plate, you slowly walk up the stairs and make your way back up to your room.

  
  
  


Walking inside, the blast of AC brushes against your skin as you gently place the plate down onto the nearby desk. Ahri is lying under the covers, soft snoring audible in the room as you see her cute head peek out from the blanket, her snooze disturbed by your entrance.

  
  


“Y/N? Oh… you brought dinner. Leave it there, I’m too exhausted to leave the bed.”

 

Her eyes are a bit red from her crying fit, but she seems to have gotten over it and is now resting for the duration of the day. She’s wearing comfortable shorts and a t-shirt, similar to yours.

  
  


You nod, slowly climbing into bed with your sister. She slowly wraps her arm around your waist, bringing her head up to lie on your chest.

  
  


“...I love you.” She stares at you with nothing but pure affection radiating in her amber eyes, kissing your lips softly.

  
  


Your eyes close gently, relaxing yourself in her warm, gentle embrace.

  
  


“I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T_T


	77. UPDATE ABOUT UPDATES

Hello, everyone. This is probably the last time you'll see this annoying update shit in your notifs, because ya bois got a twitter now. Follow me if you want updates on how progress is going for FTR, other stories, and just general shitposting.

 

https://twitter.com/artoriaswritess

 

https://twitter.com/artoriaswritess

 

https://twitter.com/artoriaswritess

 

This is so the chapters here in FTR won't be so cluttered, and I'll be able to post what I've been up to recently in terms of writing and shit. Please follow me, I need attention D:


	78. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise is made, one that eventually will become broken in due time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, welcome back to another chapter of FTR. Nothing much to say, really. 
> 
>  
> 
> Huge thanks to seanpurrs for donating to my ko-fi. Love you fam <3

I want nothing but to _leave_ this fucking house.

  


The room is a bit tense, but at least my little brother is here to keep me sane. He’s the only thing in this godforsaken hellhole that actually makes me happy. He looks at me with such affection, such love. 

  


I swallow down some nervous spit down my throat. Fuck…

  


“...Sis?” His hand grips mine, his nervous eyes gazing into my amber slits. My ears twitch in annoyance for a second, before I relax my gaze and pull him in for a hug.

  


“Yeah? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to look scary there. It’s just… dad again. You know how he is.”

  


“Y-Yeah. No need to worry about it, it’s okay. Are _you_ okay, though? Lately you’ve been looking so angry…”

  


Shit. I didn’t think he’d catch on so fast. He’s growing up so quickly… I give him a quick kiss to the forehead and caress his messy hair. He needs a haircut soon.

  


“Mhm, don’t worry about your big sis, okay? I’ll be fine.”

  


Before I can stand up and pick out a movie for the two of us to watch, a booming voice echoes through the hallway, instantly setting my patience on a fire and dumping it off a cliff. My eye twitches in annoyance, before I let out a silent groan of discomfort.

  


“AHRI! GET DOWN HERE NOW!”

  


Y/N looks at me with a nervous expression, before wrapping me in a hug of his own.

  


“Be careful. He… he’s really mean today. Please come back soon…” He whimpers, holding onto the sleeve of my hoodie like a lifeline. My heart almost breaks in two looking at his dejection plastered on his face. 

 

“Relax, I’ll be back soon,” I whisper, brushing his bangs from his forehead. “Sit here and be good, okay? I’ll be back soon.”

  


He nods, immediately hopping off my lap and climbing into bed. I glance at the clock, clicking my tongue at such a late hour. Whatever the old man wants, he’s going to have to make this quick. 

  


Straightening my clothes, I make my way down the stairs and into the living room, which takes a bit long considering how massive this house is. Eventually, I make my way down and see my mother sitting on the living room couch, an odd expression on her face. A mixture of annoyance, anxiety, and sadness all at once seem to crash through her face.

  


“Daughter.”

  


I roll my eyes. “I have a name. It’s Ahri. It’d be nice if you remembered that, just for a day would be nice,” 

  
  


She narrows her steely gaze, taking a large gulp from her wine bottle. Christ, there’s so many empty ones on the table. Alcoholic bitch. 

  


“Silence. Your father will be in here soon. Try not to anger him so much this time.”

  


Letting out a scoff, I take a seat far away from her and cross my arms. Being near her gives me shitty vibes anyways. “Not my fault he decides to be the biggest prick possible. You should know. You marr-”

  


Mom cuts me off with a snarl and a hand in the air, signalling for me to stop. “Yes. I married that old man. Now please shut your mouth, he’s coming in now.”

  


“Stuck up bitch…” I mutter under my breath. Where the hell did this energy even come from? She’s usually so meek and quiet.

  


My father steps inside, his usual crisp black and white business suit free of any form of wrinkles. His same sharp gaze tries to pierce through me, before clearing his throat and sitting next to mom. Fuckin’ old man, what’re you staring at?

  
  


“Is there anything you need? I’m supposed to tuck in Y/N now.”

  


“Your brother can wait,” He says firmly, taking a seat next to mom. “We have more important matters to discuss.”

  


I instantly make my expression stoic and cold, no way I can show any form of warmth towards them whatsoever. “Like what? Can we please make this quick?”

  


“As impudent as ever. For both our sakes, yes I’ll make this quick. You are are to come with me tomorrow afternoon for training at work.”

  


“What the fuck?! You didn’t tell me anything about that!”

  


His eyes narrow. “I just did. Get over it.”

  


“Fuck. Off. I made plans with Y/N tomorrow, god damn it! What the fuck is with you two and not telling me shit when I need to be _told?!_ ” I scream out, tails swaying in sudden anger.

  


Dad scowls at me. “Watch your mouth, girl. You should be grateful you’re even getting this opportunity in the first place. Do you know how many strings I had to pull just to make this happen? You know how prestigious we are.”

  


I can’t help but grit my teeth, relaxing back into my seat. “Still. That doesn’t give you the right to just spring this up on me out of nowhere. You have a mouth. Use it to _communicate with me._ ”

  


“Don’t bring that smartass attitude with me. We’re done here,” Father says, sitting up as he checks his watch. “Do me a favor. Get Y/N cleaned up tomorrow. We’re bringing him too.”

  


My eyebrows raise in alarm. “What? Why? Don’t tell me you’re bringing him into that shithole as well! Damn it, he’s just a kid! Fucking leave him alone!” I shout out.

  


As usual, mother opts to drink away all her worries and watch as everything burns around her. She’d rather sit on the sidelines and watch, rather than step in and try to make a difference. Typical.

  


“He needs to learn. You two suffer from the same stupidity, pursuing such unstable forms of employment. A singer? Producer? You two are fools for even trying. You have such power at your fingertips, and you’d throw it away for what?!” He roars out, slamming his hands on the glass table. Tiny cracks suddenly appear.

  


“Tales of grandeur?! A life of prestige and fame? Be realistic for once in your life!”

  


Stupidity? Grandeur? My nails bite into the palm of my hand as I ball my hands into a fist, tempted to lunge at the fucker in right in front of me.

  


I’m stupid for dreaming about becoming something I truly want to do?! For trying to show my brother that there’s more to life than being a corporate slave?!

  


“I’ve had enough of this,” I stand up, quickly turning my back towards them. “I’m going to Y/N.”

  


“GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!” 

  


I ignore him, shaking my head as I take a deep breath and make my way to my little brothers room. Fuck that old man, and fuck that alcoholic old woman. Knocking on Y/N’s door gently, I see his head poke out of the covers. 

  


“Sis? H-How was it?” He quietly shifts his position on the bed, making room for me. “I heard the yelling from here…”

  


“Don’t worry about it, okay?” I give him a sheepish smile. I can only hope he doesn’t see my tears of frustration. It’s hard. So, so hard to keep myself under control, but I have to do it. All for him.

  


Y/N stares at me with a look that definitely doesn’t fit his age. Suddenly, he gets up from bed and tugs on my arm, dragging me to bed. I’m so surprised at such a sudden act, I can barely react before he manages to bring me into another hug.

  


“You don’t have to keep hiding it from me, you know.” His grip around my waist is firm. “I can hear you cry sometimes, you know? But that’s okay, because I won’t leave you alone. Not like them.”

  


It’s hard not to tear up at that… but for once, the tears are happy. I couldn’t ask for anything better.

  


“I know you won't. I promise I’ll never leave you too, okay?”

  


He raises his pinky, smiling under the covers of his comfortable, soft blanket.

  


“Promise?”

  


I wrap my finger around his. It almost feels magical, unreal as the sudden sour mood plaguing my thoughts from before slowly fades away into something so much more pleasant. I’d do _anything_ for my little brother. Anything.

  


I smile at him, beaming bright as I leave a tender kiss on his nose. 

  


“I promise.”

  
  
  
  


**_~ POV SWITCH: MIRAI, AHRI ~_ **

The nine tailed woman slumbers peacefully, a rollercoaster of a dream ending pleasantly inside the confines of her mind. An exasperated looking man hovers over her, shaking her awake.

  


“Oy, Ahri. Wake uuuuuuup. It’s noon, you lazy ass!’’

  


She wakes up with a groan, immediately covering her eyes from the burning sunlight beaming through the window. “Ugh… why wake up… so sleepy…”

  


“Are you fuckin’ kidding me?! WAKE UUUUUUUUP!”

  


With a shout, Y/N rips off the blanket from Ahri, who immediately curls into a ball and whimpers, almost like a dog who got their favorite toy taken away.

  


“Noooo… sleepy timeeeeeeee…”

  


“NO SLEEPY TIME! WAKEY UP TIME NOW! GET UP!”

  


“NNNNNNYYYYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! FINE!”

  


With an annoyed grunt, Ahri sits up and scans her surroundings, immediately getting the attention of her one-eyed brother. “You know, you were tossing and turning a lot last night,” He says, a worried tone in his voice. “Did you have a nightmare?”

  
  


She hums at that. “No. I wouldn’t say it was. Just… old times coming back, that’s all.”

  


“Oh really? Care to elaborate?”

  
  


Ahri beams at her little brother, bringing him in for a hug. A bit shocked, Y/N takes a bit to come to his senses before wrapping his arms around her. “What’s the matter with you?”

  


“Nothing. I’m going to shower now,” Getting up from the bed, she leaves a playful smack on his behind, eliciting a surprised yelp. “Care to join me?”

  
  


He stares at her, exasperated before following suit.

  


“Did you really need to ask?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this heaping trash, why not follow me on Twitter? I post updates there n shit.
> 
>  
> 
> https://twitter.com/artoriaswritess
> 
>  
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/artorias_writes


	79. Sick as a Dog, but with a shocking twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the one that's sick this time. Heh, aren't I original?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone welcome back to blah blah blah you know the rest.

“Fffffffuck meeeeeeeee…” You groan out, tossing your phone onto the bedside table. Several spent tissues lie around the wooden table, your nose bright red from irritation. “I am sick as a god damn dog.”

  
  


Ahri sighs, a somewhat worried expression on her face as she glances at the digital thermometer. “Yeesh, that’s high. Yeah you’ve got a fever alright… I’ll call in with my manager and take a couple days off.”

  
  


Your eyes widen as your body tries to leave the bed, only for you to get the wind knocked out of you suddenly. Crap, you’re that weak? “N-No, it’s fine. Go to work, seriously. I’m a big boy who can take care of himse-”

  
  


A sudden fit of coughs plagues your throat, immediately regretting opening your mouth. Ahri looks at you with an amused expression.

  
  


“Toooootally. Wait here, I’ll go tell the girls.”

  
  
  


Not wanting to open your mouth again in fear of another coughing fit, you reluctantly nod and get yourself comfortable under the confines of your blanket. You take an experimental feel of your body. Yup, that’s pretty damn sweaty. You should take a quick shower soon.

  
  


Within 15 minutes, each girl piles in one by one, looking at you with worry as more coughs echo through the room.

  
  


“Can you girls take care of him while I’m gone? I’ll be gone for just a couple hours, then I’ll be here for the rest of the week to take care of him. I’m kinda surprised honestly, you never get sick usually…”

  
  


Akali nods, immediately pulling out an already damp rag and placing it on your forehead. Kai’sa pats her back in approval, while Evelynn simply hums in acknowledgement.

  
  


“I’ll make you something light to eat, Y/N. You want eggs and toast?”

  
  


You nod your head, eyes glinting in anticipation. For some odd reason, any form of eggs Kai’sa cooks ends up tasting  _ amazing. _ Hell, anything she cooks in general is just S+++ tier. You could use some culinary delight to bring you out of your sickly stupor.

  
  


“Alright! I’ll be back in 10 minutes. Feel better!” She leaves the room with a wink, shutting the door.

  
  


“I’ll go out and grab you some medicine. Eve, you and I can swap checking up on him at certain intervals. Kiddo, is all the medicine from before still in the meds cabinet?”

  
  


You think to yourself for a second, before nodding weakly. All the essentials should be stockpiled in there.

  
  


“Good. if your temperature keeps rising, I’ll get you cooled down immediately and taken to the hospital. Don’t wanna risk anything too serious. I’ll fetch you some vitamin C and some sports drinks so you won’t be feeling like hot garbage forever.”

  
  


Walking up to you, she takes a curious feel of your neck. “Yup, you’re burning up. Jeez... “

  
  


“I told you, he’s got it bad,” Ahri sighs. “I have to get going now. I’ll leave him with you 3, okay?”

  
  


“No problem. You can count on us.” Evelynn nods, typing out some quick reminders on her phone. “You’re lucky Akali has formal nursing training.”

  
  


_ That _ is a surprise. You can already imagine your ninja girl dressed up in a typical halloween nurse outfit, bending over to give you a  _ thorough _ examination…

  
  
  


Wait. No. Bad mind. Getting better first. Getting laid is second. Damn fever dreams...

  
  


Akali rolls her eyes. “It’s not a big deal, seriously.”

  
  


“It’s a big deal to me,” You croak out, feeling a little bit more comfortable to start speaking. “Why didn’t you ever tell me? You really are a woman of many talents.”

  
  


A faint blush tinges her cheeks as she fiddles with her wild locks of hair idly. “W-Well… I’m glad you think so.”

  
  


The violet haired demoness squeals playfully, enveloping Akali in a tight hug. “Oh my goodness, why are you so cute at times?! Aaaaaagh!”

  
  
  
  


“Ngah! E-Eve! Get off of me!” 

  
  


Evelynn doesn’t comply, content to nuzzle the blushing girls cheek affectionately. Shaking off her iron strong grip, Akali quickly readjusts herself and straightens out her indoors outfit. “Well, if that’s all I’ll be getting everything Y/N needs. Be sure to get plenty of rest, okay? Me and Eve will be back soon, promise.”

  
  


“Don’t worry your pretty little head, you’ll get better in no time,” Eve winks, flipping the damp towel on your head. “At the risk of being redundant, do get better soon.”

  
  


With that, the two girls leave the room, along with you and you thoughts. Never really thought you’d get sick. You  _ never _ get sick!

  
  


All of this reminds you of when you suddenly got a mind numbingly high fever, sending Ahri into a full blown panic attack. The look on her face when she read the thermometer was priceless. The fact that she rushed out and bought several others just to make sure was even better.

  
  


But that’s just a testament to how much she loves you, not that you ever doubted it for a second.

  
  
  


**_~ 30 MINUTES LATER ~_ **

  
  


Akali sits at the edge of your bed, slowly but surely feeding you more and more pieces of eggs and toast. As always, you’re not very hungry when under a fever, so you’ve been taking it a bit slow. Surprisingly, she’s incredibly patient and happy throughout the entire ordeal.

  
  


“Here. Open wide.” She holds out a small cut piece of toast with some egg on top. You open your mouth slightly, lightly peppered eggs with some other various spices tingling your mouth. After you finish chewing, you weakly grab at the water bottle on your bedside table.

  
  


“Bwah. Thanks Akali. Or should I say nurse? What’s the story behind that anyways?”

  
  


She slaps your leg playfully. “Oh shut up. Well, the dojo I trained at. You remember it, don’t you?”

  
  


“Yeah.  _ cough _ , It’s the Kinkou Dojo. Isn’t that way up in the mountains?”

  
  


The ninja nods her head. “Yup, that’s the one. As usual, the weather up there isn’t the most… stable. It’s a bit too wild, really. Sometimes it’s blazing hot, but usually at the peak of the mountain, it gets way, WAY too cold. Like… frostbite level cold. So that ended up making a bunch of our trainees sick.”

  
  


Shit, that sounds so… outlandish. “So you decided to take up nursing to help?”

  
  


“Yup. Turns out it’s a lot easier than it looks. Even got a certificate and everything,” Akali shrugs, changing the towel on your forehead. “I never took the opportunity to fully go through with nursing, though.”

  
  


“Aw, that’s a shame. Why not?” You ask, drinking from your water bottle once more.

  
  


“I just wanted to make music, that’s all. Rapping, dancing, and music are my dreams. I enjoy helping the sickly, I just… wanted to make something of myself. You know?”

  
  


“Don’t worry. I understand. I’m just mad that I won’t get to see you in a sexy nurse outfit,” You sigh dreamily. “A fit, muscular nurse is what gets me going. Hell yeah…”

  
  


She slaps you again, albeit a bit harder this time. Her face is a bit red, but she has a lewd gaze in her eyes that betrays her actions. “Shut iiiiiiit. I’m not going to make you cum while you’re sick!”

  
  


You raise an eyebrow. “What’s wrong with that? Wouldn’t that like… help?”

  
  


Akali sighs, shaking her head. “Yeah, sure it would. But what if Kai’sa and Eve came in here? Do you really want them to smell the  _ sex _ smell? You know, sweat and shame?”

  
  


Huh. She has a surprisingly good point. If Kai’sa saw the two of you in action, there’d be no living it down. She hasn’t even been here too long either, so you need to keep yourself under check if you don’t want to come off as a pervy creep. Like that weird seanpurrs guy online. Yeesh…

  
  
  


Groaning in annoyance, you slump back down in bed and shuffle under the covers. “This sucks! I hate being sick. Blegh.”

  
  


Akali takes out a small towel from her pocket, wiping down several beads of sweat from your neck. She contemplates something for a second, face going through varying emotions before leaning down and bringing you in for a deep and loving kiss.

  
  


Your eyes widen in shock for a second, weakly bringing your arms up to wrap around her waist She pulls away after a couple of seconds, causing you to whimper.

  
  


“N-Nooooo…” You cry out, annoyed at the sudden vacant feeling. The kunoichi chuckles quietly, patting your somewhat damp hair. 

  
  


“Relax, babe. Once you’re all better, we can fuck like rabbits like we always do. Promise.”

  
  


“Then the least you can do is stay in bed with me, right?!”

  
  


She hums in thought. “Sure. I could do that…”

  
  


As she climbs into bed, she lets out a yelp of surprise as you tug her in forcefully next to you. Your head rests on her chest, letting out a sigh of relief.

  
  


“Yay.”

  
  


**_~ ANOTHER 30 MINUTES LATER ~_ **

  
  


After your impromptu cuddle session with Akali, the two of you have fallen asleep, your light snoring coursing through the room. Someone on the door knocks quietly, before peeking a head in. Kai’sa quietly steps inside, holding a plate of… a lot of stuff. Eggs, toast, marmalade spread, variety of meats.

  
  


“Ehehe… I may or may not have gone a bit overboard.” Kai’sa whispers to Evelynn, who rolls her eyes. 

  
  


“Overboard is putting it  _ very _ lightly, Kai’sa.”

  
  


“Well we had all this delicious ingredients just sitting in the fridge! How could I just let this opportunity pass by?”

  
  


“Oh I don’t know, maybe by waiting till Ahri’s darling brother got better? Look how much food there is here, Kai’sa! This could feed a small village for christs sake.”

  
  


The dancer winces. “Er… yeah. You have a point. Do you… want any?”

  
  


Evelynn stares at her in amusement. “Oh, maybe I do. What will I have, hm? Perhaps the sausages? Pork cutlets? The omelettes? The bacon? The toast?” Oh boy, so many choices here.”

  
  


“You’re not helping!”

  
  


With a groan, you finally wake up from all the commotion. Akali is still fast asleep, her hand still locked with yours. 

  
  


“Mnaaaaaahhh… S’loud. Whus going on?” You sit up from the bed quietly, not wanting to wake up Akali from her beauty nap.

  
  


You see the food scattered all over the table. That… is a  _ lot _ of fucking food.

  
  


“...”

  
  


As you stare at Kai’sa in a mixture of shock and amusement, Evelynn can’t keep her chuckles to herself as she takes a seat on a nearby stool. “Kai’sa doesn’t understand quantity management~”

  
  


“Of course I do, dummy! I just… went a bit overboard this time, is all.” Kai’sa shrugs. “I’m sorry, okay?! At least you have super good food to eat!”

  
  


Well… she has a point there. Now that you mention it, you feel  _ really _ hungry. Like… you’re about to gnaw your own leg off. A far cry from feeling like you had all the worlds food stuck in your stomach from earlier. Weird.

  
  


“Well, your accidental cooking came in clutch. I feel really, really hungry now for some reason,” You slowly throw off the blanket. “Guess I’ll eat now. I have my to take my meds after I eat anyways.”

  
  
  


Taking a seat nearby the table, you take the time to slowly chew the copious amounts of food all over. God, it’s all so goooooood! 

  
  


Kai’sa smiles at your frantic chewing, patting your back. “Slow down there, if you choke I think Ahri would kill me.”

  
  


“Be sure to take all your medication after you eat sweetie.” Evelynn stands up, sliding over several pills next to your plate. “Seeing as how Akali is knocked out cold, I guess now is the time for my takeover.”

  
  


You roll your eyes. “Thanks, Nurse Eve.”

  
  


“Ohoho, don’t get me imagining things sweetie,” She winks, kissing your cheek. “You might just make me do something poor Kai’sa would burn up even thinking about.”

  
  


Much to her word, Kai’sa blushes furiously. “Shut uuuuup! I-If you’re going to be lewd, do it in the privacy of your own room!” She whispers, her gaze narrowed towards Evelynn. “Not while I’m here!”

  
  


“Spoken like a true virgin.”

  
  


“ _ WHA!-”  _

  
  


Suddenly, a sickly groan akin to yours crashes through the skin as a pillow sails through the air, decking Kai’sa right on the face. 

  
  


“ _ I’M FUCKING SLEEPING HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRREEEEEE!!!”  _

  
  


A red glare appears in the monsters eye, its blazing fury igniting the very air around it. 

  
  


“ **_GET THE FUCK OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!”_ **

  
  


With a scream of terror, Kai’sa immediately dashes outside of the room, dragging a gobsmacked demon behind her. As the door shuts, you hear a muffled shout of apology as Akali flops back down onto her bed, throwing a pillow at you this time.

  
  


“You. In bed. Now.”

  
  


You blink owlishly. “I’m… still eat-”

  
  


“IN BED. NOW.”

  
  


Sighing in exasperation, you drop your spoon and fork on your plate with a loud clatter. Well, you suppose you can eat dinner later. Gazing back at Akali, she looks at you with an annoyed pout. You know that pout well, so you might as well go with what she wants.

  
  
  


Wait…

  
  


Aren’t  _ you _ the sick one here?!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ko-fi.com/artorias_writes
> 
> https://twitter.com/artoriaswritess
> 
>  
> 
> Follow my twitter for more updates on my stories. Love you all.


	80. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for the MV is coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, big news on the bottom authors note!
> 
> Also, sorry this isn't the MV chapter. That one is cooking soon, I promise.

**_~ TWO WEEKS LATER ~_ **

 

Tipping your cab driver a hefty tip, you straighten out your clothing and make your way inside the place Jhin told you to head to. The rest of the girls were forced to leave early, mostly to plan things out in advance.

  
  


Jhin’s studio is pretty big, now that you’re taking a thorough look around. This kind of place definitely doesn’t come cheap either. Various amounts of studio equipment are scattered all around, bustling studio members running around trying to meet Jhin’s ridiculously high standards. Despite their heavy workload, many of them wear tired, but satisfied smiles. At least Jhin can treat his staff right.

  
  


Knocking on the Directors room, you see a familiar masked face stare at you curiously, before you see his eyes light up in delight. “Mirai! My boy, I am  _ so _ glad you’re here!” 

  
  


He pulls you in closer, leaving two kisses on both your cheeks. You laugh playfully, patting his back. “Good to see you too, Jhin. Looking forward to todays shoot. We going on the one day schedule like last time?”

  
  


Jhin lets out an extravagant sigh. “Not this time. As much as I’d love for that, Kai’sa’s brilliance cannot be rushed by any means.This type of of magnificence can only be held for so long, no?” He gestures for you to walk beside him, quickly strafing down the hallway.

  
  


“Now time is of the essence, my dear. We’ve got a shortage of stylists today, so we’ve been forced to pick a temp for you. Her name is Morgana, please excuse her for any mistakes, but I doubt she’ll do anything less than a spectacular job!”

  
  


Huh, alright. You’re not really picky about stylists anyways. As long as they don’t completely screw up your face and hair, you couldn’t care less. Just as long as they did they job correctly.

 

“Sure, no problem. I’ll head on over right away,” You slowly open the door to the stylists room, seeing a familiar set of four girls sitting facing away from you. “Oh and Jhin? Thanks for having me again.”

  
  


He waves his hand dismissively, already beginning to walk away. “I only hire beauty, darling! Remember that!”

 

Making your way to your usual seat from last time, the K/DA girls give their usual greetings, taking your seat next to Ahri. Several stylists are just finishing up their work, and only a few are left. Oddly enough, as you enter the room, all their gazes are sent towards you. They look at you with awe, before simultaneously shaking their heads and going back to their finishing touches. Huh… a bit weird, but okay.

  
  


“Hiiii!” Ahri glomps your neck, bringing you in for a tight hug. “You prepared for today?”

  
  


You roll your eyes. “I guess so. I’m not frothing at the mouth about it this time, so that’s something.”

  
  


“Just do what you did last time, and you’ll be fine,” Evelynn winks. “Work your magic.”

  
  


Kai’sa looks at you with curiosity. “You mean you were nervous last time? You looked so confident in the music video, though.”

  
  


“Yeah, well… that was just me running on pure adrenaline. I’m pretty sure I was melting on the inside.”

  
  


Turning your gaze towards Akali, she gives you a hearty salute, before going back to her phone. 

  
  


“Hey, babe.” She stands up for a second, leaving a light kiss on your lips. 

  
  


Several of the stylists squeal in joy for a bit, causing you to jump in surprise. Evelynn and Ahri shake their head in amusement. Huh… what’s their problem? Shaking your head, you turn your attention back to your girlfriend.

  
  


“Sup? Not to be rude, but why’re you here?”

  
  


“Ah, don’t worry ‘bout it. I’m just here to help Kai’sa choreograph, that’s all. Plus, having my hair and makeup done is always a plus.” Akali winks.

  
  


You give a small smirk. “Heh. Well, I like you without makeup anyways. You’re prettier without it.”

  
  


Akali slaps your shoulder, a faint blush on her face. “Oh shut uuuuup!”

  
  


As if on cue, the several stylists in the room squeal even  _ louder _ this time, immediately pulling out their phones, typing furiously. Seriously, what the hell is their deal?

  
  


“Dear, you know I love you. But you are incredibly dense at times…” Evelynn chuckles, waving her thanks at a stylist hastily leaving the room. 

  
  


Wha- now that’s just rude! 

  
  


Kai’sa interjects. “Now now, let’s not get sidetracked here. We’re strapped for time, so we need to make the most of every second we can get. Y/N, you need to get your hair and makeup done ASAP. Where’s the dam-”

  
  


The door opens, revealing quite the attractive raven haired female. She has some light eyeshadow on, though the rest of her ensemble is a bit ruffled. Maybe she came in late or something.

  
  


A noticeable theme on her is there’s a  _ lot _ of black. Maybe a hint of purple here and there, but mostly black. You kinda dig it, actually. She looks at you, before bowing at a perfect angle, throwing your composure off for a second.

  
  


“I’m so sorry!” Her voice is quite firm and strong, but due to her morning rush she sounds like she’s on the verge of tears. “I was notified super, super late! I’ll get started on you right away!”

  
  


Aw… poor girl. You really do feel bad for her. You understand very well what it’s like to be told about having work at such a short notice. It’s never a good feeling, especially if you’ve already made plans to do something else. But bills have to be paid…

  
  


“Hey! Don’t worry about it. Seriously! Just get your job done quick, and there wont be any problems,” You quickly take your seat, adjusting your eyepatch and face mask to not get in the way. “Morgana, right?”

  
  


“Yes sir, that’s me.” She looks a bit surprised, before reaching into her makeup bag and taking out an apron. It has quite the amount of pockets, all with various makeup tools and scissors. Just what you’d expect from a high quality studio.

  
  


“Well, we’ll leave you to it,” Ahri says, straightening her outfit. “Be sure to get to the auditorium once you’re done. You’re not actually going to dance, but it’d be nice if you were there to see us start!”

  
  


“Oh, alright. No problem, go ahead.”

  
  


Waving their goodbyes, each girl leaves the room, leaving a rushing stylist to do her work in peace. Morgana lets out a sigh of relief, her back falling back into a slump.

  
  


“Thank  _ christ _ they’re gone. I swear, I’ve worked here for god knows how many years, and I still freeze up when a bunch of celebs are in the same room as me!”

  
  


“Hah! I know how you feel. It never gets easy, does it?”

  
  


Her somewhat monotone voice brightens with laughter as she combs through your hair. “Amen to that. Who are you anyways?”

  
  


Oh dear. Oh boy oh boy oh  _ boy. _

  
  


“You… don’t recognize me? From anywhere? Like… at all?”

  
  


The stylist thinks for a second, before shaking her head with a blank look in her face. “Nope. Jhin didn’t even tell me who you were either, he just said go look for the one-eyed person. Annoyingly vague as that was, I had to ask around. Which brings me here!”

 

Sigh. God damn it Jhin…

  
  


“Ah, I see. Don’t worry about it, I’m nobody special, just here to help out with the new music video that’s dropping soon.”

  
  


“Oh my gosh, you mean for MB?! The song Ahri covered? Man, that song is  _ so _ good. The instrumental is just… otherworldly. Truthfully I don’t really care much for the EDM side of music, but… it was just too good to ignore!”

  
  


Oh, sweet merciful lord. The blush on your face is smashing you with the force of a thousand suns. Reading all the comments online is one thing, but meeting someone up close who gushes about your work is something  _ very _ different!

  
  


Content with your hair, she sheathes her scissors back in her apron and pulls out her makeup kit. 

  
  


Clearing your throat and regaining your composure, you pick up the conversation once more. “W-Well… what did you like about it?

  
  
  
  


Morgana lets out a dreamy sigh, her hands moving almost robotically as she applies a light layer of concealer on your face. “It was so… balanced. Simple, but yet able to get your blood pumping as well. It’s like a quiet sort of intense. Paired with Ahri’s vocals, you have a match made in heaven!”

  
  


You’re going to explode. You. Are. Going. To. Die.

  
  
  


With a satisfied hum of approval, your designated stylist pats your back, a bright smile on her face. 

  
  


“All done! See for yourself.”

  
  


Taking a curious look in the mirror, you almost drop your jaw all the way down to the floor. You look… hot. There’s no pussyfooting around it, you look  _ hot. _ She somehow captured your raw, natural look and paired it with something so… fierce. 

  
  


“W-Wow… t-this is really me?” You squeak out, your face slightly red. “I didn’t even recognize myself at first, holy crap!”

  
  


“Heh.” She smirks, twirling a brush in her fingers. “All in a days work.”

  
  


She needs to be your stylist. Nobody else will do! You’ve had a couple of stylists work on you before for some interview crap where cameras were rolling, but this is something on an  _ entirely _ different level.

  
  


Hearing a beep coming from Morgana’s earpiece, she lets out a sigh of relief before tapping your shoulder. “Hey, they’re calling for you at the auditorium right now. Good thing we just finished up.”

  
  


You stand up, immediately shaking her pale hands, much to her surprise. “Thank you so much! I won’t forget this, I swear!”

  
  


You still can’t help but look at yourself in the mirror. You look so fucking hot. You’d  _ fuck  _ yourself if you could.

  
  


…

  
  


Okay, maybe not one of your best thoughts, but that only speaks volumes about how  _ good _ you look!

  
  


She looks at you in a confused daze, before shaking her head. “Yeah… don’t worry about it…?”

  
  


Before she can reply, you dart out of the room, a giddy expression on your face. Oh man, wait till the girls see how you look!

  
  


As you leave however, you don’t see the stylists eyes narrow, seeing a peculiar facemask left on the desk in front of the chair. Picking it up tenderly, she runs her fingers over it. She’s seen this somewhere before, but she can’t quite put her finger on it. Huh. 

  
  


Morgana pockets the mask and begins to clean up the room a bit. On the wall however, she notices the usual clipboard that’s always been pinned. How could she forget? She takes a glance at it, scanning her eyes over the names.

  
  


_ Kai’sa, Akali, Evelynn, Ahr _ i… yeah, all of the girls got their hair done. Nothing wrong there.

  
  


Her eyes narrow even further, as an anguished look plasters her pale face.

  
  


_ Y/N DeWynter _

  
  


She pauses a second, simply staring at the name in front of her…

  
  
  


...before falling straight down to the floor.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMISSIONS ARE OPEN!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Please head over to my ko-fi post for the full details! I'll also answer any questions in the comments below :)
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/Blog/Post/COMMISIONS-ARE-OPEN-S6S112113?justpublished=true
> 
>  
> 
> On the other news, you like Morgana being added to the story? I actually really like the Kayle/Morgana duo alot, so expect to see them a bit more often.


	81. Greivous Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of unfortunate events happen...
> 
>  
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Blood, physical assault, brutal descriptions of violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, welcome back to another chapter of FTR. Nothing much to say, but I'm fuckin' HYPED for Borderlands 3 to come out this month. 
> 
> Also, you bastards are welcome. 4k words chapter, let's goooooo.
> 
> EDIT: Fixed a plot hole, thanks Irgendwer Anders!

The distant wind blowing in the streets of Piltover are hardly unusual. In fact, you could say it’s probably one of the more comforting aspects of the city. You walk down the dead, empty street, your breaths coming out in misty vapours.

  


You’re not sure what you’re really doing right now… but you needed _some_ form of break after the shoot. It’s been several hours since the shooting finally wrapped up, leaving you absolutely exhausted. Oddly enough, it isn’t really physically, more mentally. You’re not sure how well you did, but judging by Jhin and the K/DA girls faces, you can safely assume you did an okay job. You’ll have to wait until you actually see the MV for yourself. 

  


Walking by your side, however, is an incredibly nervous raven haired woman, wearing a black velvet coat with black fur on the collar. Perfect for chilly nights. After being worried sick from hearing the news of Morgana passing out in the dressing room, you decided to take a load off her shoulders and take her out to Sivir’s place, one of the only places of refuge you could think of at the time. Plus, you need to discuss the deal you want to make with her anyways.

  


“I’m sorry!” Morgana blurts out, startling you suddenly.

  


“H-huh? Jesus you scared the crap out of me…”

  


She looks at you apologetically. “My bad! I’m just… sorry, I guess. I don’t mean to be this nervous scaredy cat,” Morgana sighs, crossing her arms. “It’s a stupid trait of mine. I lock up in the presence of like… important people, I guess.”

  


You wave your hand dismissively. “Ah, don’t worry about it. You think I was any better?” You scoff, remembering you practically frothing at the mouth when you were thinking about the girls back home. “We’re in the same boat. Or at least, I _was._ ”

  


“How did you even get over it?! Jhin’s been on my ass for this several times before, if you’ve got any pointers now would be a _great_ time.”

  
  


“Now now Morgana, we’ve got more pressing matters to discuss. Things like pizza. Ohohoho.” 

  


Throwing your arms out dramatically to Azir’s Pizzeria, you see a bewildered Sivir stare at you incredulously through the window. She mouths ‘what the fuck are you doing?’ before rolling her eyes and opening the door. Sivir pulls you in for a bro hug, patting your back. 

  


“Sup dude? Oh, hey Morgana!”

  


“Sivir? You’re still working this late?”

  


“Duh. Someones gotta feed this oaf here,” She points towards you. Hey, you’re not an oaf! “Plus he paid me extra. Can’t go wrong with a couple extra bucks.”

  


You step in between them, smiling brightly through your face mask. “Well, at least this saves us the introductions. Take a seat Morgana, there’s something I really need to talk to you about.”

  


Her gaze stiffens and grows professional, immediately nodding and taking a seat closest to the counter, probably to lessen the workload on Sivir. Your bestie tosses you a can of your favorite cream soda, winking. “That’s right, mama’s got the gooooooood shit tonight.”

  


“You make it seem like we’re dealing drugs, you wacko.” You roll your eyes. “Azir would be foaming at the mouth.”

  


Sivir rolls her eyes back, quickly stepping into the kitchen. Turning your attention towards Morgana, who’s fiddling with her immaculate locks of hair idly.

  


“So, I wanted to talk to you about something. I’ll keep this short; I want you as my personal stylist. “ You state firmly, rummaging through your pockets for the document. Jhin handed this to you once you asked him about it, good thing it’s secured in an envelope.

  


The stylists jaw drops to the floor, looking at you as if you’ve just grown a second head. She rubs her eyes, before going back to staring at you once more.

  


“I’m s-sorry, could you repeat that?”

  


“Huh? Oh, sure. I want you to be my personal stylist.”

  


You wince upon hearing a dull thud, Morgana’s limp body splayed out across the floor. All you can do is pinch your nose in exasperation, sighing.

  


God damn it.

  


It’s at this point Sivir steps out of the kitchen, eyes glancing over the unconscious girl on the floor. “She passed out, didn’t she?”

  


“Yup. How’d you know?”

  


Sivir scoffs. “It’s Morgana. She does this more often than you’d think.”

  


You scratch your head sheepishly. “Shouldn’t we like… pick her up?”

  


“Huh? Nah, just leave her there. Apparently she doesn’t like it when she’s taking her impromptu nap,” Sivir says, nudging her sleeping body. Morgana lets out an annoyed grunt, batting her hands at the sudden protrusion, before going limp once more. What… the fuck?

  


“See?”

  


“So you’re telling me this is normal? Like… they’re not out of the blue, or anything?”

  


“Nnnnnnnnnnnope.” She pops the P, chewing her gum. Goddamn it Sivir…

  
  


Well, there goes your night where you were supposed to discuss a business deal. Damn, what shit luck… you didn’t think she’d pass out _again!_ “Well, what the hell am I gonna do now? You know her address?”

  


“Sure. I can probably drop her off. I still have her spare keys, anyways.”

  


THAT gets your attention. “Ohoho. Am I sensing an old flame here?”

  


Sivir rolls her eyes, punching your shoulder playfully. “Oh shut up. But yeah, you’re not wrong. We… we had something, I guess.” She says, her expression falling suddenly.

  


“Ouch. Sounds like it didn’t go too well…”

  


The pizza girl leans on the counter, taking a long sigh. It kinda throws you off, you’ve never really seen her so… downtrodden before.

  


“Yeah, you could say that. But that would be downplaying it. It ended like a fucking atomic bomb landing on us,” She sighs, a sullen look on her face. “Leaving nothing but ash and withered bones.”

  


“God, you are _so_ extra.” You roll your eyes.

  


“It’s what I live for.”

  


“Well, why’d you two split?” You sip from your cream soda, savoring the taste in your mouth. “The way she looked when she saw you was… something, to say the least.”

  
  


Sivir crosses her arms. “I don’t know. Now that I think about it, it’s hard to pinpoint the exact reason. Was it the fact that her family didn’t approve of a lesbian relationship? Or was it due to work driving us apart? I just… don’t know. But none of that matters, I guess. It’s over now.”

  


Ouch. That sorta drives a stake in your heart. Siv is your best friend, and seeing her look so down really doesn’t suit her usually fierce look. This night took a pretty unexpected turn… but you’ll be damned if you don’t help your bestie out.

  


“Aw man Siv…” You pull her in for a hug, ignoring her protesting yelp in the process. “You don’t have to hold it on, you know? I know you. We’re super alike, you and I. We can’t show our emotions. We’re used to being the loners.”

  


Your best friend says nothing, simply sitting limp in your arms. Her eyes slowly close, positioning herself into a more comfortable position on your lap. To some people, this may seem romantic, or even downright sexual. You two know better than that. You feel nothing remotely sexual, and you’re perfectly fine with that.

  


The rest of the shop is quiet, the hum of a still running AC unit in the background, along with the quiet snoring of a passed out stylist on the hopefully clean floor. 

  


“We’re not good at asking for help.” Sivir whispers, her eyes still closed in thought. “Most of our lives were spent on self-reliance. Going to other people is a big fat _no._ ”

  


“It’s the only thing we knew how to do.”

  


“Yeah… you’re right.” Sivir mutters, desperately trying to hold the tears in. “I’m sorry. I know this probably isn’t what you were looking forward to after having such a busy week.”

  


You give her a bop on the head for that. “Shush. If my bestie is going through some shit, you better damn well believe I’m wading through that shit with you. I won’t really pry into what happened but… I need to know if you feel _somethin_ g for her anymore.”

  
  


“Jesus, what a fucking curveball of a question,” She mutters, rolling her eyes. “What next, you wanna know how I plan to end world hunger?”

  


“Just answer it!”

  


“Ugh. Fine, _maybe_ I do now, okay? Just… I can’t deal with a relationship with her right now. Maybe when I have a more stable life and income, but right now, I can’t. Being financially and mentally unstable isn’t exactly what I want. Nor is it fair for both of us.”

  


That’s mature of her. Good to see her heart is always in the right place, no matter how crass or vulgar she may be. 

  


You loosen your grip around her waist, her head falling to rest on your shoulder.

  


“Then let it sit, for now. I think you should try though. From what little encounters I’ve had with Morgana, she seems really nice. Pretty down to earth as well. It’d be stupid to let her go.” You adjust your legs into a more comfortable position.

  


“Yeah… Yeah, I know. I told myself the same damn thing, heh… didn’t stop me though. Life got the better of us, and there wasn’t any stopping that train.”

  


Contrary to her dark words, she seems to be in a much happier mood than before. Thanks to your older sister, you now understand the power of telling people about how you feel. Hell of a liberating feeling, it is.

  


“Thanks, Y/N. It’s nice being able to talk to someone about this shit once in a while.”

  


You wave your hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. You should try talking to Ezreal a bit more then. He may come across as kind of an airhead but… he’s surprisingly pretty sharp about a myriad of stuff. How’re the two of you?”

  


She puts a finger to her chin, lost in thought. 

  


“We’re pretty close, yeah. He’s a good guy. Good worker and someone who’s a good listener as well. You know how I am with rambling,” She chuckles, closing her eyes once more. “Once I’m going, I just can’t stop.”

  


“Psh. Yeah, I know. I remember when you wouldn’t stop bit-”

  


Eager to continue your conversation, a sudden chime from your phone interrupts, causing you to groan. You know exactly who it is…

  


“Fuck, it’s already this late? My bad, didn’t mean to take so much of your time…” You mutter, putting the phone to your ear.

  


“Don’t worry about it. I’m the one who brought up my sob story after all.”

  


“You’re sure you can take Morgana home, right? Be sure to give her the letter, by the way.” You slide the envelope into her pocket.

  


“Sure. I’ll have to tell pops though,” The delivery girl sighs, shaking her head. “Just mentioning her name is gonna have him cause a riot. Fun.”

  


You raise an eyebrow. “Oh? Why, was he not a fan of her?”

  


“You fuckin’ kidding? He saw her as a second daughter, for gods sake. I think he was even more depressed than _me_ when he heard that we broke up. Yeesh…”

  


Wow. You can’t even _begin_ to think of Azir of anything but the jolly, but also strict dad he always comes across as. Life is weeeeeeeird.

  


“Well anyways, I gotta get going. Ahri’s kinda pissed with me.” You pull her in for a quick hug. “I know we haven’t been spending much time lately, I’m sorry about that. Been really busy…”

  


“Ah, don’t worry about it,” She rolls her eyes. “You’re my bestie, as much as I hate using that term. You’ll just have to make up for it with another celebrity visit.”

  


You can practically see the dollar signs in her eyes, frothing at the mouth. “All that extra profit… ehehehe…”

  


Crossing your arms with a huff, you pull out your phone once more, muttering a quick apology to the feisty sister on the line. Bidding Sivir a final farewell, you step outside into the dark, cold night. Damn, you should’ve brought a thicker coat to wear. This thin one you have on is definitely doing you no favors.

  


You internally groan at the thought of having to trek all the way back to the mansion, but you shrug it off. You’ve been through worse. Letting out a deep sigh, you make your way to the lengthy road and start walking.

  


Walking down this empty, dark road fills you with a sense of nostalgia you never thought you’d feel again. Nothing but the soft humming of the cities night lights, several clubs and bars open and catering to all form sexual debauchery. You’d call this NYC, but it’s nowhere near as alive at nighttime.

  


20 minutes pass, and you’re pretty sure you’re almost home. Just need to walk up the somewhat steep hill. It’s fairly late now, and you’re pretty sure Ahri is gonna be pissed with you. Oh well, you’ll just have to calm her down your own way. Heh.

  


Wait.

  


You see someone, and they definitely don’t look friendly. Your heart sinks into your stomach, as you recognize that posture quite well.

  


You internally groan, your body stiffening into a more self defense oriented stance, the one Akali taught you personally. The key part about this is you don’t want to see as if you’re preparing to strike yourself, which would be horrible against an innocent person. 

  


The unknown figure turns their head, staring at you for a couple of seconds, before reaching in their pockets to pull out something long, sharp, and _definitely_ dangerous. Great. Just _fucking_ great!

  


You put your hands in the air. “Whatever the fuck you want, I don’t have. Piss off.” 

  


They say nothing, their face obscured by a surgical mask. Kinda stupid, considering there aren’t that many CCTV cameras even recording this part of the city.

  


Shit shit shit, what the fuck should you do? Knock him out? Run? Fuck! If you were your old self, you wouldn’t even bat an eye. So why are you shaking right now?! You’re praying to whatever deity is above that this guy isn’t going to do what he’s going to do, to make this all some old nightmare you’ll remember when you’re older.

  


But reality isn’t that way. Such is your luck for walking alone in the dead of the night. What the fuck were you thinking?! Just because you’re famous doesn’t mean you’re invincible!

  


The masked criminal saunters towards you, razor sharp blade at the ready, pointing towards your neck. Don’t do it… for fucks SAKE, don’t DO IT!

  


Your internal pleading does nothing, as he inches closer and closer towards you. In a split second, he lunges at you, your instincts screaming at you to dodge. Block, _something_ to protect yourself. 

  
  


_“Knife defense shouldn’t even be called defense, it should be called ‘How to stay alive without dying immediately.’ The most important part to understand is that pain is part of the process, and that pain is nothing compared to actually dying.”_

  


Fuck… maybe Akali was right after all. You’re no stranger to pain. It’s a not so glamorous part of your life that you were forced to live, but at least it’s something. Hell, you were cut with a knife before, but that was just it. A cut. 

  


Gritting your teeth, you reach out with your hand and try your best to bat away the knife, but to no avail as you feel the sharp edge slice through your flesh like butter, causing you to scream out in pain. Recoiling back, he rips the knife from your grip…

  
  


...and slams it straight into your shoulder.

  


Screeching in pure agony, you fall onto your ass and cradle your right shoulder, blood gushing out and spilling onto the pavement below. The pain is unbearable, the only reason you’re awake is from the adrenaline pumping through your veins. Tears pool in the corner of your eyes, the masked individual simply staring at you, as if in shock. 

  


“...fuck this…” He mutters.

  


With a tentative step backwards, he quickly books it and sprints down the street. 

  


“F-Fucking… prick… Fucking stabs me and then runs away, what the f-fuck?!” You groan out, slumping against a nearby wall. 

  


Your left hand, the hand you grabbed the knife with, is in equal amounts of pain as bloodied handprints smear the floor. With your one good hand available, you try and apply what meager pressure you can to your shoulder. It doesn’t help much, but it’s something. You’re not sure whether you should leave the knife in or take it out. After some internal debate, you decide to quickly pull it out, the blade clanging onto the ground.

  


Taking off your coat with a pained grunt, you wrap it as a makeshift bandage around your wound. What a waste of a good coat.

  


“N-Ngggghh… Ow, fuck!” You hiss, blood dripping onto your jeans.

  
  


God, what the hell are you gonna do? The only thing you can do is _walk_ to the ER. But how long would that even take? 5 minutes? 10? Do you even _have_ minutes left to spare? You’re no expert with stab wounds, but you can see a mortal one when you see it. You’re pretty sure he nicked something vital too. 

  


What the fuck were you thinking?! You should have gotten a ride home, fuck!

  


Picking yourself up very reluctantly, you make your way back down and cross to the right, making your way to the ER. There still isn’t anyone around you. Blood drips from your coat onto the ground below, your hoarse breaths coming out in small wheezes. 

  


You’re getting dizzy.

  


It’s getting harder to stay standing.

  


It’s getting harder to stay _awake_.

  


You slam against the wall, feet skidding on the pavement as you try and stay conscious. Before, you would’ve been content to lie on the floor and bleed to death. Now is different. You have so many people who are counting on you. 

  


And if you ever left Ahri alone, you’d never forgive yourself. Not even in the afterlife.

  


Picking yourself back up with raw determination, you pick up the pace as you trek slowly but surely to the ER. After an agonizing 5 minutes that felt like hours, you finally see the mostly white building, several ambulances parked in the front. 

  
  


You weakly advance forward, your bloodied handprints staining the sliding glass doors. Several employees rush towards you, picking up your weak and bloody body and laying you on a stretcher. An oxygen mask is shoved over your face as you’re hauled off to the nearest operation room.

  
  


You’re so tired.

  


Everything is sore.

  


So

  


tired.

  


You black out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_~ LATER ~_ **

  
  
  


_“HELL OUT OF M-”_

  
  


_“Ma’am, please ca-”_

  


_“_ **_LET ME SEE H-”_ **

  
  
  


[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4RqeDxeDwc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4RqeDxeDwc)

  
  


Your eyes slowly open. Sterile air courses through your lungs. You scan the room wearily, the soreness in your shoulder still unpleasantly stinging. Giving a gingerly feel on your wounded shoulder, you feel several staples implanted onto your skin. God, you’re so sore all over. 

  
  
  


The door to your room opens, and in walks a dark blue haired woman holding a clipboard. She smiles upon seeing you regain consciousness, and quietly walks to the edge of your bed.

  


“Hello Mr. DeWynter. How are you feeling?” She asks, taking a look at the various machines hooked up to your body.

  


“Like I was smashed into a mountain, which then exploded. What… what happened?”

  


She sighs, gesturing to herself. “First, my name is Soraka. What happened was that you were stabbed. Very, very fatally.” 

  


Soraka brings up a chair, taking a seat next to you. All that remains in the room is the quiet beeping of your EKG monitor.

  


“You were barely alive as is when you came up to the entrance. Gave our new clerk quite a shock,” She chuckles, flipping through her clipboard. “I was hoping you could tell me about what happened last night.”

  


You really don’t want to remember, but you feel like you should. Woe is you. 

  


“I was… walking home last night. Stupid of me, I know. I should’ve known better than to walk home in the dead of night, in Piltover of all places. What the fuck is wrong wit-” You angrily curse, the beeping of your EKG growing faster and faster.

  


The docs face morphs into an anxious, but stern look as she presses her hand onto your chest. “Mr. DeWynter, please relax. What happened last night was not your fault.”

  
  
  


You take a deep, shuddering breath. “I know, doc. I’m sorry, I’m just… not in the best of minds right now. My attitudes pretty horrible. I’m sorry.”

  


“There is no need to apologize. All we’ll do is a couple of tests, and you’ll be free to go.”

  


“Huh… just like that? I thought my wound was pretty severe? I was prepared to go a couple more days here, actually.”

  


“Your injuries _were_ severe, Mr. DeWynter. If you came to our doorstep 5 minutes later, you would have died of severe blood loss. We had to have your sister come in to supply you with more blood.”

  


Oh.

  


Oh _god._

  


“Ahri!” You gasp out, grasping the doctors hand frantically. “Is… is she here? Please, I need to see her. Please…” You whimper out, tears pooling in the corners of your eyes.

  


She smiles, returning the gesture. “Then it seems the tests will have to wait. Wait here.”

  


Soraka steps outside of the room, until several minutes pass, the door revealing a frantic looking Ahri, one that makes you breathe out a sigh of relief. Her face is a mess, dark bags under her eyes and tear marks streaking down her face. She looks at you with such _relief_ in her eyes. Her knees begin to buckle, before eventually collapsing to your side.

 

“Thank god… Uuuuuuu… thank god you’re alive…” She cries out, cradling your good arm. “W-When I got the call, I almost fainted.”

  


Ahri holds a tender grip on your bandaged hand, slowly tracing her slender flinger over the palm of your hand. 

  


Eventually, she stares up at you angrily. “What the _FUCK_ were you thinking?!”

  


You blink owlishly. “H-Huh?”

  


“Walking alone at midnight like that! Do you have a fucking deathwish?!” She screams, her unruly hair covering her eyes. Tears slowly drip down her face, her angry look replaced by one of fear.

  


“If… if you died, I dont… I don’t know what I’d do. I can’t live without you anymore,” Ahri weeps, cradling your arm like a lifeline. “Please never do that again. Never take a risk like that ever again. I can’t… I can’t risk losing you. Not a second time.”

  


Your heart snaps into two, delicate tears slowly dripping down your cheeks. 

  


“I’m sorry, sis. I don’t, _cough_ , I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m sorry…”

  


She sighs. “No, I shouldn’t be getting angry with you. I’m sorry as well. Being yelled at is the last thing you need right now,” She mutters, kissing your cheek. “Akali, Kai’sa, and Eve are worried sick. They’re still at the house. I don’t blame them, I sorta just rushed out of the house and drove all the way here.”

  


You groan. “God, explaining all of this is going to be a _nightmare._ When can I check out?”

  


As if on cue, Soraka walks inside with a bright smile on her face. “Now, if you wish so.” She holds out a bag to Ahri, several bottles of medication wrapped inside. 

  


“The instructions are inside. We don’t know how clean the blade was. We contacted the sheriffs department and they took a closer look at the blade, hoping to find some trace of DNA. We’ll know the results soon enough. But for now, take these antibiotics and make sure Y/N eats them after every meal. We’ve also thrown in several mana boosters, to help regulate blood flow much better. He’ll need it.”

  


Ahri bows. “Thank you so much, doctor. He would’ve been a goner without you.”

  


“Think nothing of it, just doing my job. Worry not about the tests, those can be done another day. It’s imperative that you get some rest and not do any strenuous physical exercise. It is recommended however that you do not move your shoulder too much,” She gestures, pointing to you slinged shoulder. “It’s still healing. We’ve done what we could, and you’re _very_ lucky that nothing vital was pierced during the assault. If that blade went 3 inches deeper, it would’ve pierced through your shoulder arteries, and you can imagine how severe that would be.”

  


You click your tongue. Shit… you really are lucky. Ahri grasps your hand even tighter, something you gleefully return.

  


Soraka whispers something into her earpiece, and soon after a nurse brings in a wheelchair. You groan outwardly.

  


“Are you serious? A wheelchair? Couldn’t you have gotten me crutches or something?”

  


The doc raises an eyebrow. “If you think you can stand and walk freely, be my guest.” She waves her hand to your body. “You lost a _lot_ of blood. If you could walk right now, you could be considered a superhuman. Not to mention you sprained your left foot while collapsing on our front door.”

  


Ahri boops your nose chidingly. “You heard the doctor. You’re living in this goddamn wheelchair even if it kills you.”

  


“Uuuuuuuugh. Fine.” You grumble, slowly pulling off your blanket. Soraka and Ahri help you get up, and soon after you’re seated comfortably in your wheelchair. You take a couple of minutes to get used to the way it all works. 

  


Eventually, you and Ahri make your way to the front door, where you can still see a faint handprint. The one _you_ left last night. Sorry, whoever does the janitorial work here…

  


Ahri lets out a relieved sigh, extending a hand towards the doctor. “Thank you so much, Soraka.”

  


“At the cost of sounding redundant, you have my thanks as well,” You cough out, wincing as your shoulder stings slightly. “You seriously saved my skin.”

  


“As always, it’s just my job. I have other patients to get to, so please get home quickly and get yourself some rest. Be sure to take your medication and remember to come in for a post-operation checkup. Goodbye.” She waves her hand, walking off with her clipboard. What a nice woman.

  


Ahri kisses your cheek, adjusting the collar of her hoodie. “Ready to get home and sleep for as long as you want?”

  


You raise an eyebrow. “Only if you sleep with me.”

  


“No sex.”

  


“...this sucks.”

  


“You just got stabbed, you moron!” 

  


“The blood flow would help!”

  


The two of you walk off to her car bickering amongst eachother playfully, a much needed respite from the chaos of last nights events. Soon after, you make your way back home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect to be fuckin' stabbed? Me neither. :^)
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, the MV chapter will be the next one, I promise! it's just been kicking my ass.


	82. Explanations (SUPER RUSHED, READ AUTHORS NOTE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, welcome to a super rushed chapter of FTR. 
> 
>  
> 
> Read and see how shit this chapter is, then read the authors note.

Your shoulder is  _ so _ sore. It doesn’t help that you can’t slap or scratch the itch that comes from your staples, making your discomfort even worse. You let out an annoyed groan, eliciting a snarky smirk from your foxy sister sitting next to you. The humming engine is the only sound present in the car.

  
  


“Note for the future, don’t get stabbed again. Getting stabbed kinda sucks…”

  
  


Ahri rolls her eyes. “Yeah, I felt that was pretty self evident. Good luck trying to get Akali and Evelynn off your back. Their mood is… bad, to put it lightly.”

  
  


“And how would you say it without putting it lightly?”

  
  


“I’m pretty sure I saw Akali holstering several weapons in her jacket. And Eve wouldn’t stop chuckling to herself and smiling weirdly.”

  
  


You stare at her.

  
  


She shrugs. “They just care a lot about you, that’s all.”

  
  


Jeez, that’s putting it lightly. You’re not out for revenge, damn it! You’d rather just let the police handle it.

  
  
  


“Well I’ll be sure to tell Akali not to murder anyone in cold blood. And to calm down Eve, I guess,” You shake your head. “Those girls, I swear… You know, I figured  _ you _ would be the more worried one here.”

  
  


Ahri raises an eyebrow, her hand snaking over yours. “When I got the phone call, I kicked down the door.”

  
  


“Oh. Well… that-”

  
  


“I screamed at all the hospital staff and almost assaulted one.”

  
  


“I… uh…”

  
  


“I nearly plunged the syringe all the way through my arm for your blood transfusion.”

  
  


...Well then. That definitely sounds like your sister after all. When something bad happens to you, she’s first at the door with a solution. That thought kinda makes you super happy, knowing that she cares so much. Not that you ever doubted it for a second.

  
  


“Right right. Sorry, I didn’t mean to play off your concern like that,” You kiss her cheek, nuzzling your cheek on her shoulder. “I love you.”

  
  


She giggles, kissing you on the lips for quite a while. “I love you too, okay? Don’t ever worry me like that ever again. My poor heart can’t take it.”

  
  


**_~ 10 MINUTES LATER ~_ **

  
  


You’re finally home. Ahri heads to the trunk of the car, fetching your wheelchair. Truthfully, you’re not really sure why you need to use one considering it was your shoulder that was injured, but after a couple of experimental steps on the ground you definitely can’t walk, not until you’ve regained your strength. After helping you onto your wheelchair, she rings the doorbell.

  
  


Not even 2 seconds after she pushed the button, the door rips open, revealing a frantic Akali and Evelynn. Akali has dark rings under her eyes, and Evelynn fares no better. They stare at you in shock for a couple seconds, while Kai’sa stands behind them giving them a judgemental stare.

  
  


“...Hi?” You meekly call out, waving your hand.

  
  


And suddenly, your face is full of ninja.

  
  


“You’re a fucking idiot. You are so fucking stupid it’s  _ insane _ how you’re still alive,” Akali seeths out, her arms slowly wrapping around you as gently as she can. The rest of the girls chuckle at your expense, as per usual. 

  
  


“But I’m just glad you’re okay. Just.. please, never  _ ever _ do stupid shit like that ever again. Okay?”

  
  


“Alright, I promise,” You whisper quietly, kissing her cheeks. “Just don’t hit me. Please. Lots and lots of blood was lost.”

  
  


“Evidently enough. We saw the bloodtrail, what was left of it.” Evelynn sighs, gently motioning for you and Ahri to come inside. After a bit of fiddling with the wheelchair, you roll yourself onto the couch and lie down on Ahri’s shoulder. Soon after, the rest of the girls take their usual seats as well.

  
  


“Where was I? Oh right. Caitlyn showed us where your little escapades took place. You really are lucky, sweetie. Losing that much blood should’ve killed you.”

  
  


You sigh. “I know, I heard the same thing from Soraka. In retrospect, I’m not really sure why I didn’t catch a ride with Sivir last night. Sorry, guys…”

  
  


It’s at this point that your stomach growls. Really,  _ really _ fucking loudly. Akali snorts loudly, shaking her head in amusement.

  
  


Kai’sa giggles. “I imagine you didn’t have much to eat last night, hm? I’ll make something for you. Sit tight.” She says, walking off to the kitchen. You kick up your legs onto the table, stretching your muscles.

  
  


“Ah, right! That reminds me, gotta check with Sivir. Hope she gave the letter to Morgana…” You mutter, pulling out your phone.

  
  


And just like that, the rooms mood suddenly becomes a lot more tense than it should be.

  
  


You shrink under the girls’ scrutinizing gaze, Ahri and Akali giving you a worried glance, while Evelynn slowly scoots towards you. 

  
  


“Sweetie, Sivir isn’t doing much better than you are.” The demoness sighs, putting a hand over yours.

  
  


...Huh? What does that mean? She wasn’t the one who got stabbed last night. 

  
  


“I’m not really sure what you’re talking about… I mean come on, what happened?”

  
  


Akali sighs. “She feels guilty. Really, really guilty.”

  
  


“Wait, what?! No no no! None of this is her fault, damn it!” You exclaim, slapping a hand to your forehead in frustration. The last thing you need right now is your bestie feeling guilty over something that wasn’t even her fault to begin with anyways!

  
  


“Doesn’t matter. Sivir is taking this really badly. Azir called me to figure out what the hell’s been going on,” Ahri gently whispers, rubbing your back. “You need to talk to her soon.”

  
  


“I will. I  _ swear _ I will. I’ll shoot her a text.”

  
  


Evelynn and Ahri put their hands firmly onto your hands, pushing down your phone. 

  
  


“Don’t. Right now, you need to rest. You’ve just gotten back from the hospital and you’re still loopy. You’ve gotta talk to her when you’re mentally and physically prepared.” Evelynn says, kissing your cheek. “Right now though, you need to watch the MV. It’s  _ amazing. _ ”

  
  


“You really did amazing again this time babe. I’m seriously impressed,” Akali mutters, smiling as she swipes through her phone.

  
  


Huh. That’s right, the MV. You completely forgot about it… just like how you forgot Kai’sa coming in with yet another tray of food. Thankfully this time it isn’t an entire buffet enough to feed half the world, but a much more light yet filling selection. There’s 6 slices of your favorite sandwiches, and some orange juice on the side. Not bad! Your mouth practically waters at the sight.

  
  


“Like what you see?” Kai’sa chuckles, setting the tray down. “Go ahead and dig in. You must be starving after yesterday.”

  
  


Nodding your head enthusiastically, you immediately chow down on the sandwiches and moan pleasantly in response. “Shoooo ghooood.”

  
  


Ahri flicks your ear. “Don’t talk while chewing.”

  
  


“You do that all the time!”

  
  


“Sssssshush. Anyways, you really need to watch the video. Jhin’s team did really well this time.”

  
  
  
  


That so? Well, it’d be kinda dumb if you didn’t go watch it yourself. Taking a sip from your orange juice, you pull up YouTube and take a gander at the fruits of your labor. Kai’sa does the same, though an odd blush is on her cheeks. Huh.

  
  
  
  


**_~ MaSkEd BiTcH ~_ **

  
  
  
  


_ “We can’t keep doing this,” Mirai mutters, his hands covering his guilt-ridden face.  _

  
  


_ “And why is that, lover?” A husky, low voice purrs off camera.  _

  
  


_ “Don’t call me that. We aren’t lovers- we never  _ **_will_ ** _ be.” He snarls, sending a glare at the camera. “This was supposed to be a one time thing.” _

  
  


_ Mirai stands up, the blanket covering his clothless torso falling back onto the bed. The camera slowly pans around, showing a pristine hotel room, akin to a 5 star hotel suite. Discarded clothes from their earlier escapade lie on the floor. The camera finally pans out revealing Ahri, clad in tight fit lingerie that covers and shows all the right places. She gazes at him with a hint of lust and passion, her usual amber eyes glowing faintly. _

  
  


_ “We’re never doing this again.” _

  
  


_ “That’s what you said last time. Look where that got you...” _

  
  


_ The seductress slowly leans forward, taking a firm hold of Mirai’s hand and dragging him back to the ground. He feels he should resist- any form of struggle. _

  
  


_ But he doesn’t. He simply falls back onto the bed, eyes glassy and dazed as he stares at the ceiling.  _

  
  


_ “Right back here. With  _ **_me_ ** _.” She blows into his ear, sending disgustingly pleasant shudders down his spine. _

  
  


_ “You can run. Block me everywhere. But you’ll always come back,” She licks her lips, amber eyes gazing into his. _

  
  


_ “You always do.” _

  
  


_ Mirai snarls once more, standing up with determination. A loud ringing courses through the room, his hand fishing for his pockets.  _

  
  


_ “Oh dear. Someone must be looking for you,” Ahri giggles, crossing her legs as she sits on the edge of the bed. “I do wonder who it is?” _

 

_ “Shut. Up. I’m leaving. We’re through.” _

  
  


_ Ahri lets out a loud laugh, standing up and stretching her limbs. She winks at Mirai, blowing a kiss in his direction.  _

  
  


_ “So you say.” _

  
  


_ After Mirai is fully dressed, he stops at the door, sending a glare towards Ahri. She sits innocently on a nearby chair, her insufferable smirk everso present on her impossibly gorgeous face. _

  
  


_“Remember. We’re_ **_never_** _doing this again,” Mirai mutters, shaking his head of any further doubt. “Don’t call me. Goodbye.”_

  
  


_ The door shuts, leaving the foxy woman to giggle to herself. _

  
  


_ “We’ll see about that,  _ **_boy._ ** _ ” She mutters, her lips curling into a cruel smirk, her eyes glowing a faint amber... _

  
  
  


**_~ OUTSIDE THE ROOM ~_ **

  
  


_ Breathing heavily, Mirai makes sure he’s a good distance away from the room and slumps against the hallway walls, his breaths coming out in heavy gasps. Yet another ring comes from his phone, his hand robotically pushing it towards his ear. _

  
  


_ “H-Hello?” _

  
  


_ “...? Where are you? It’s almost midnight!” _

  
  


_ “I… I know. I’m sorry, I was held up at work. Sorry.” _

  
  


_ Kaisa’s voice sighs through the phone. “We both know that’s a lie. You’ve been drinking out again, haven’t you? I can tell by your voice.” _

  
  


_ “...Yeah. I’ll be home soon. Hold on.” _

  
  


_ “Ugh. Fine.” _

  
  


_ She hangs up, leaving a distressed Mirai to bury his face in his hands once more. _

  
  


_ “What… what the fuck is wrong with me?” He gasps out, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. _

  
  
  
  


**_~ MaSkEd BitCh ~_ **

 

[ _ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lly4EEqrSjM _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lly4EEqrSjM)

  
  
  
  


The track cuts along with a slow fade in, showing Ahri, Kai’sa, and Mirai together in a gold and black room, their outfits also following the same color scheme.

  
  


**_(AHRI)_ **

 

_ Ah, don't you know all this shit is annoying me _

_ It's not my act and it's driving me crazy _

_ That gaze you're giving me, that voice and that face I see _

_ Ah, don't you know? I hate them so-o-o _

  
  


Soon after, the camera pans out and circles around the room, showing Kai’sa with a large black X on her face. Mirai stares at Ahri with anguished longing, hands tempted to reach out for the forbidden fruit.

  
  


_ It isn't fate or a miracle that brought us here _

_ Expecting nothing, it all remains so unclear _

_ Since I don't mind if you aren't really the best _

_ I'm sure that we'll be fine _

_ Come and hold me tight! _

 

_ Love is just a feeling I do not need _

_ I can't handle it so I'll go on tirelessly _

_ Close your eyes and feel me breathe down your neck _

_ Even if this dream isn't yours, just keep dreaming it _

  
  
  


With the drop of the song, Mirai glitches out of the shot as the camera cuts to Kai’sa and Ahri dancing flawlessly with the song, obvious hours of practiced routine and technique on full display. Several backup dancers with just as much talent are there as well, adding even more flair.

  
  


_ It's no use to just regret all night long _

_ So instead of mourning why don't you take me along? _

_ Just admit that I'm the best, can't you see? _

_ Love me till I hurt oh baby, come dance the night away with me! _

  
  


_ Ah, don't you know all this shit is annoying me? _

_ You're in my world now, away from reality _

_ As long as I can toy with you for just a moment _

_ Then I don't mind, if you aren't really mine _

  
  
  
  
  


The video cuts to a shot of Ahri cupping Mirai’s cheeks, his eyes blindfolded as she agonizingly trails down her gentle finger down his chest, causing him to cry out loudly. His chest heaves up and down, the seductive gumiho mouthing words into his ear.

  
  
  


_ It isn't jealousy or hate that made me act like that _

_ I'm not like her, so there's no need to get mad _

_ I know my way around this heat that we feel _

_ So don't worry, just enjoy _

_ Don't give me that look, boy! _

 

_ Love is just a feeling I do not need _

_ I can't take it so untie it as much as you please _

_ Close your eyes and stop your breath if you dare _

_ Even if this dream isn't yours, just keep dreaming it _

  
  


_ I don't feel no guilt, oh, is that so wrong? _

_ Ah, instead of asking why don't you take me along? _

_ Just admit that I'm the best, now you see _

_ Love me till I hurt oh baby, come over here and set me free _

  
  
  


Kai’sa screams at Mirai wordlessly, mouthing off insults rapidly. Mirai does nothing but stand there, taking her insults as she storms out of the room. With a shaky breath, he pulls out his phone, collapsing to the bed behind him as he puts the phone back up to his ear. An ominous chuckle rings from the other side of the phone…

  
  
  
  


_ Love is just a feeling I do not need _

_ I can't handle it so I'll go on tirelessly _

_ Close your eyes and feel me breathe down your neck _

_ Even if this dream isn't yours just keep dreaming it! _

  
  


The camera blacks out, showing a distressed and disheveled Mirai banging on Ahri’s hotel room. His arms hang limply by his sides, his right holding the phone. Once the door opens, he immediately crashes down onto his knees, pressing his face into Ahri’s stomach, cradling her body like a lifeline. 

  
  


The foxy woman smirks, slowly caressing his head and pulling him back to his feet. Tugging on his collar, she pulls him in for a long kiss, before throwing him inside and slamming the door shut.

  
  
  
  


_ Are you really asking why you're alone? _

_ Turned your back on me and I get why you don't want more _

_ Come back, hold me, dear, love me till I scream _

_ Don't you ever wake up baby, keep on dreaming our dream _

  
  


The camera zooms out for one final shot, a barely moving Mirai with blank, dead eyes who cradles Ahri’s waist gently. The glowing in her eyes glimmers for a split second as the music slowly trails off, Ahri’s seductive giggle ending the video.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'll be flying out of the country this time. Which means I'll be getting a new laptop soon, but I just don't know WHEN I'll be getting it, and writing on my phone is a fucking bitch to do. FTR will be on hiatus for a long while, though I'll try to keep my twitter updated. 
> 
> @artoriaswritess
> 
> I'm really sorry about how bad this chapter is. My other MV chapter, Crimson Butterflies was a lot better, probably because I wasn't rushed as shit for time. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry again, everyone! :(


	83. Omake: Nourishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali eats. Incredible chapter, I know.

"Baaaaaaaabe."

 

You sigh, your eye twitching as you try and ignore…  _ her.  _

  
  


"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABE."

 

"...Yes, Akali?"

  
  


"I'm hungry."

 

Your eye twitches again. "O...Kay? So why don't you go make yourself some food?"

 

Akali pouts. "It's better when you make it."

 

"Are you like, five?"

  
  


"I'M HUNGRYYYYYYYYY!" She wails, thrashing on the couch like a child. You let out a sigh of exasperation, pinching the bridge of your nose. 

  
  


"Ugh. Fuckin' brat. What do you wanna eat? Also, hi hungry."

  
  


Akali narrows her eyes. "Fuck you. Also, a sandwich. 

  
  
  


You simply nod, standing up from the couch and sauntering off to the kitchen. Nothing much has been happening this week, much to your glee. Which means you’ve been spending all of your free time with the girls as evenly as possible. The last thing you want to make any of them feel is left out, so you’ve been forced to improvise. You haven’t been hearing any complaints though, so maybe you’re not doing a bad job after all.

  
  


10 minutes later, you step out of the kitchen with a plate of 2 ham and cheese sandwiches, with a side of fries for good measure. The ninja’ eyes light up in delight, throwing her arms forward.

  
  


“Gimmie gimmie!” She says, mouth watering. “Gimmie NOOOOOOW!”

 

You roll your eyes. “Ugh. You’re such a brat…” You mutter, setting the plate down gently in front of her.

  
  


You’re content to sit next to her, kissing her cheek as you watch her bite happily into your fresh sandwich. “You’re hungry, aren’t you?”

  
  


“Well, I haven’t exactly eaten anything today…”

  
  


“What?! Oh fuck… I forgot to make you food today! Why didn’t you tell me?”

  
  


“I uh... “ She stutters. “I didn’t want to bother you?” She mutters with a sheepish grin.

  
  


You sigh in exasperation, slowly bringing in your ninja for a hug. The last thing you ever want is  _ anyone _ in this house to hungry, not if you can help it. 

  
  


“You’re such a dummy. If you’re hungry, you  _ always _ should ask me! That’s like, one of the best things I do!”

  
  


She pauses for a second, before her eyes lock onto you, a fierce grin on her face.

  
  


“God I love you.”

  
  


Unexpectedly, she pulls on your neck, bringing you closer for a kiss. Lingering tastes of the now gone sandwich is somewhat tasteable, your tongues fighting for dominance as Akali slowly pushes you down onto the sofa.

  
  


After what feels like forever, you feel her pull away, the two of you panting heavily.

  
  


Akali stares at you so intently, almost piercing right through your soul.

  
  


“...Thanks for the meal.” 

  
  


You smirk. 

  
  


“Which one?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah uh... sorry. Sorry for the lack of updates... it's been a really hectic week since I've been flying alot. Sorry again, everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter: @artoriaswritess


	84. No Bully Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A NO BULLY ZONE. NO BULLYING ALLOWED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to another chapter of FTR. Nothing much to say, except a sorry for a shorter chapter. Still working on getting a laptop. Love you all!

You let out a deep sigh as you lean backwards onto the oh-so familiar couch, and all of its comfy goodness that comes with it. 

  
  


Kai’sa is to your right, smirking at you smugly. 

  
  
  


It’s been a week since you’ve released the MV, and your popularity just exploded. Well, exploded is a bit underwhelming. More like dropped from a cliff, then exploded with the force of a thousand nukes going off at once. You’ve got mail, text messages, voice mails, all asking for your presence at some event or venue. You really can’t make sense of it all. Then again, it’s not like you actually have the time to do any of those.

  
  


“You know, you look a bit tired there.” Kai’sa mutters, idly going through random channels on TV. “Way too tired for someone of your age.”

  
  


“Aren’t we around the same age, though?”

  
  


“Eh. Schemantics,” She waves her hand dismissively. “Are you feeling alright? Are you hungry?”

  
  


You try to stifle your chuckle. Man, Kai’sa is just too much of a mother figure. She constantly hovers over you protectively, more so than Ahri. 

  
  


And when someone is more protective than  _ your _ big sister, there’s a fucking problem. Well… problem is a bit much. That just sounds mean!

  
  


“Nah, don’t worry about it. You know, you ask that a  _ lot. _ ” 

  
  


“Huh? What do you mean?”

  
  


“It’s exactly what I said,” You smile. “You’re so… motherly. You constantly hover over me and ask if I need any food.”

  
  


Her face explodes with a red blush, her thumbs twiddling idly. “W-Well, that’s just how I am! I think it’s because, well…” She trails off, a hint of a sad expression on her delicate face.

  
  


“Hm? Spit it out!”

  
  


She lets out a sigh. “Well, you know how I never had a mother figure growing up, right? Well, according to my father, I take after her alot.”

  
  


Kai’sa’ face lights up in melancholic delight, memories of better, simpler days resurfacing in her mind.

  
  


“I like to live up to how she always was back then; someone who’d help and care for you no matter what. It’s just how I am.”

  
  


You smile with her, feeling just the same way. You’re not exactly fatherly yourself, but you can be incredibly overprotective when the situation calls for it. Much like when your clumsy sister gets sick, for some godforsaken reason.

  
  


“Heh. I get what you mean. No wonder you and Ahri get along really well.”

  
  


“Truthfully, I’m a bit of an introvert… she’s just so forward and blunt it was hard to resist any of her advances.”

  
  


“Okay, how that just sounds like you two are in some forbidden relationship…”

  
  


Her blush returns tenfold. “L-Like you’re to talk! You two have the most taboo, forbidden fruit relationship I’ve ever seen!”

  
  


You let out a loud chuckle. Oh man, messing with her is too fun!

  
  


“Oh god, you’re  _ so _ easy to tease. It’s amazing.”

  
  


Her blush and pout combo is too much for you. You feel like you’re going to die of pure, unfiltered moe. Oh lord…

  
  


“MMMMMMMMMM! You’re such a stupid stupid BULLY!” She cries out, face still red as she smacks her fists against your chest. 

  
  


You can’t help but burst out in sudden laughter, your stomach begging you to stop. And you thought Ahri was childish. 

  
  


With perfect timing, a confused looking Evelynn walks in the room, wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts. 

  
  


“Oh, it’s you two.” She says, plopping down on the couch next to you. “Hello, dear. You’re not bullying Kai’sa again, are you?”

  
  


You let out one final chuckle, getting a firm hold on Kai’sa’s fists. Her face is still bright red, and angry. Heh. Out of pure curiosity, you raise your hands menacingly, before grabbing a hold of her cheeks and pinching gently.

  
  


“Waaaaaah! L-Let gooooooo!” She squirms, thrashing slightly. 

  
  


Oh sweet merciful lord above. Her cheeks are so  _ pinchable _ ! You continue to pinch her cheeks but are careful enough to not use enough pressure so that it actually hurts her. T-This is bad… why is she so cute?!

  
  


Your fun is interrupted by an exasperated sigh and a firm smack to your forehead. You let go of her cheeks in surprise, rubbing your head. “Ouch! Eve, what the hell?!”

  
  


“What the hell is right. This is a no bully house. No bullying allowed.” She states simply, turning the page on her book. 

  
  


Kai’sa still pouts at you, but you can tell she isn’t exactly mad. It’s moments like these where her mommy and childish side really blur together. Oh well, it’s not like you mind. It’s nice being pampered by her, especially when it comes with food.

  
  


You open your arms wide. “It was just a joke, mom. Relax!” 

  
  


“Don’t call me mom!” She exclaims, letting out a deep sigh. “You’re too much of a bully. But it’s to be expected, you  _ are  _ the devil of that stupid fox. You two are exactly alike!”

  
  


You raise an eyebrow. “Oh? Explain.”

  
  


“She did the exact same thing to me! She kept pinching my stupid cheeks!” 

  
  


“Well… they  _ are _ super squishy.”

  
  


“No! No pinching the cheeks. None!”

  
  


Your hand darts to her immaculate face, snickering to yourself as you pinch her cheeks one last time with lightning fast speed.

  
  


“Sorry, what did you say?”

  
  


She growls, flicking your forehead quickly. “You’re not getting any dinner tonight.” Kai’sa huffs, diverting her gaze.

  
  


Wait, what?! Noooooo! If you can’t eat Kai’sa’s cooking, then what the fuck is life all about?!

  
  


“W-Wait, Kai’sa, l-let’s not get too overzealous here, okay!” You stutter out desperately. Her face doesn’t budge, still pouting. 

  
  


“Nope!” She says, crossing her arms. “No good food for stupid bullies like  _ you.” _

  
  


“Waaaaaah! That’s not FAIIIIIIIIIR!”

  
  


The dancer puts a finger to her chin in mock thought, humming audibly. “Weeeeeeeell… if someone were to get on their hands and knees right this instant, th-”

  
  


Not even two seconds after she said that, you instantly barrel to the floor on all fours.

  
  


“I’M SO SORRY MADAM! PLEASE COOK ME DINNER TONIGHT!” You shout out, much to the surprise of Kai’sa, who stutters her sentences in shock.

  
  


“Jesus christ, no hesistation at all…” Evelynn mutters, shaking her head.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSFORM: ANTI-BULLY RANGER!
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter: @artoriaswritess


	85. The Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Been a while, hasn't it? Sorry. Life has been kicking me in the ass, and I've been hitting the gym as much as I can lately. Thanks everyone for your patience <3

“This just  _ sucks _ .”

  
  


Evelynn sighs. “I think you’re overreacting just a little bit, dear.”

  
  


“SHOOT ME. Someone shoot me right the fuck now.” You grunt out, face buried in Ahri’s tails as she tries to make you as comfortable as possible. Unfortunately, it seems like your shoulder wound has started to act up again, forcing you to go through stupid amounts of pain while you wait for Akali and Kai’sa to come back from the hospital. 

  
  


Which sucks, considering you were going to start brainstorming on some new songs to write with Ahri. As relaxing as it is, sitting on your ass all the time isn’t exactly what you enjoy doing 24/7.

  
  


“Well, just try and keep yourself together, okay?” Ahri whispers, kissing your forehead. “We’ll try and make you comfortable until they come back.”

  
  


You groan loudly. “Ugh… sorry, guys. I don’t mean to make you guys worry so much like this.”

  
  


“Hush with that,” Evelynn chides, bopping your nose with her finger. “We’d  _ never _ feel that way. Don’t be foolish.”

  
  


Your sister nods along. “Mhm! Don’t worry so much. We’ll take care of you as much as you need, okay?”

  
  


“Aaaaaarrrrgh… my shoulderrrr…” You quietly call out, your face contorting with a grimace. “Ahri.”

  
  


She tilts her head inquisitively. “Yes?”

  
  


“Hug me.”

  
  


The demoness rolls her eyes, smiling playfully. “You’re lucky we’re all on the couch.”

 

“You only had to ask you dummy!” Ahri giggles, slowly and gently wrapping her arms around you. 

  
  


Oh… god. It’s like fluff heaven became a living being and is currently embracing your mortal soul. Ah… you missed this. 

  
  


You slowly wrap your one good arm around her as tightly as you can. “Mmm… love you…” You croak out, eyes slowly drooping. 

  
  


“Well, considering I’ve been hogging him the whole day, you can cuddle with him as much as you want.” Evelynn whispers with a chuckle. Soon after, she faces towards you and leaves a long kiss on your lips. “Tell me when you two are done. A woman needs her hugs as well, you know?”

  
  


You slowly nod your head, nuzzling further into Ahri’s neck. Soon after, Eve finally walks off, leaving you and your sister alone on the couch.

  
  


“...Little brother?”

  
  


“Hm?”

  
  


“You know I love you so much, right?” She whispers, kissing your cheek. 

  
  


“Mhm… of course I do. I love you too, you know? I can’t really imagine a life without you.”

  
  


“Then… promise me you won’t get hurt. Please…”

  
  


Your body stiffens at her sudden tone of voice. She sounds like she’s on the verge of tears. The room is dyed with a dark blue, due to the custom lighting Eve had installed.

  
  


“I love you so much. Never, ever EVER forget that, okay?” Ahri whispers, bringing your face closer to yours.

  
  


“K-Kiss me. Please…” She shuts her eyes closed, a slow red hue tinting her beautiful face. 

  
  


“S-Sis? Where did this c-come from?” You stutter out, confused from her sudden affection. Not that you mind, obviously.

  
  


Ahri pouts and blushes heavily, diverting her eyes away from yours. “Y-You’ve been injured and stuff, and I didn’t want to do anything lewd because I’m the one who said no sex an-”

  
  


With a quick roll of your eyes, you deftly close the distance and press your lips against hers. Instantly, you push in your tongue and swirl it around hers, swapping spit as much as you want. God, you’ll never get over how amazing she tastes.

  
  


Eventually, you pull out and lean her head against your chest, hugging her. 

  
  


“Hey. I’m not  _ that _ weak. If you want some love, all you have to do is ask you know? No amount of pain can stop me from giving you the love you need.” Slowly, but surely, you leave a small kiss on her nose. “Just ask. I’m here.”

  
  


“Cute. So adorable I think I’m going to drop dead from sudden diabetes,” Evelynn chides, walking in with her hands on her hips. “I was just gonna peek in to see how you two were doing, but… Maybe that wasn’t the best choice.” She chuckles.

  
  


Ahri says nothing, content to bury her face into your chest like she always does. As usual, she smells like spicy peaches. Walking forward confidently, the violet-haired demoness pulls your head in gently, but firmly, for a loving kiss. For a second, your entire body glows a faint violet. The way she kisses is so needy- almost hungrily.

  
  


She pulls away after what feels like an eternity, licking her lips slowly. “Mm. I missed that. You think you’re the only one holding back, Ahri?”

  
  


“Of course not!” Ahri exclaims. “I just… didn’t really know how to bring it up.”

  
  


“Hey uh… not to interrupt, but I do feel a lot better now. Did you do something Eve?”

  
  


“Hm? Oh, right.” Evelynn clears her throat. “I just flooded your system with some of my Essence. This should at least hold you up until the other two come back with the painkillers.”

  
  


Huh. She can do that? “Well… why didn’t you do that before?”

  
  


“I’m already low on reserves as it is, sweetie. I’ve been starving myself until you get better.”

  
  


Nope. Nuh-uh. You’re gonna have to give a big fat fucking  _ no _ to that one, chief.

  
  


“Eve!” Your sister shouts, slapping a tail on Eve’s face. “You idiot, I told you to tell me if you’re hungry, damn it!”

  
  


Evelynn sighs. “Please, I’m not some weak little girl. A couple of weeks is perfectly managable.”

  
  


“The hell it is! Feed off of me. Right now!” You growl, tugging on Evelynn’s collar. “FEED. OFF. OF. ME.”

  
  


“O-Okay, GAH! Don’t tug so hard! At least save that for the bedroom…” She mutters, shaking her head. “For the record, don’t blame me if you feel like shit after this.”

  
  


“Yeah yeah, whatever. Just eat.”

  
  


With a heavy sigh, she slowly closes her eyes, enveloping your body in her familiar warm violet glow. There’s some slight discomfort here and there, but the process seems to go smoothly. After several more seconds, she pulls away with a content sigh.

  
  


“Feel better?” You timidly ask, yawning at the end. Huh… you’re actually pretty tired now. Maybe that took a bit more out of you than usual. 

  
  


Evelynn nods happily, leaning back onto the couch. “Yeah… Meds will never compare to the real thing. But hey, this reminds me. Did you end up talking to Sivir yet?”

  
  


You don’t even need to reply, Ahri does it for you. “Nope.” She says, popping the P.

  
  


“What?! Why not?”

  
  


“I’ve been… well, I’ve been busy sleeping and shit. You know. Getting better?” You groan out, hand meeting your face. You say all that, but you really just don’t know what to say when you  _ do _ end up calling her.

  
  


“That’s not excuse, you dummy.” Ahri slaps you on the side of your head. “You REALLY need to call her. Just listen to what she has to say would be fine as well. She’s really beating herself up, you know?” 

  
  


“Ugh… I know, I know. I promise, I’ll talk to her tomorrow.”

  
  


“Good. Now, you need to lie down and rest.” She pushes you down back onto the couch, where you’ve been spending an unhealthy amount of time recently. “I’ll be right here.”

  
  


“Yay.” You roll your eyes, smiling. “Hug me then.”

  
  


Without hesitation, Ahri slowly envelops your torso with her arms, snuggling into your chest. Ah… this is total bliss. The combo of her already soft and supple body mixed with her tails is way overkill.

  
  


“Well, I think I’m gonna go take a nap as well,” Evelynn yawns. “Food coma. Essence coma? Well, whatever. Come to my room later tonight. I think Ahri has had her fair share of you lately.” She winks, kissing your cheek. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah I know, boring chapter. But I promise next chapter things will start moving again. I know the plot has been rather stagnant, lol


	86. A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome back to another chapter of FtR. Been a while, sorry about that.

The way to Azir’s apartment is surprisingly easy to navigate to. Rubbing the phantom pain away from your shoulder, you take a deep sigh and steel yourself for the emotional talk thats sure to happen once you dross this door.

  
  


Heeding Ahri’s advice, you finally mustered up the willpower to talk to Sivir. Not on the phone, but in person. After some thought, you figured that talking to her about such a delicate topic over the phone is a bit of a cop-out, leading you here.

  
  


It’s been quite a long time since you’ve seen Azir, and you’re curious to see how he’s been doing recently. You owe the man quite a lot, without him many nights would’ve been gone without any form of dinner.

  
  


With a tentative knock on the door, several moments pass with bated breath, before a familiar, hulking blond haired man appears in the doorway.

  
  


Azir isn’t exactly the buffest guy around, but the look in his eyes screams that he could floor you if he really wanted. Instead of that though, you’re much happier with the brightness in his eyes that appears upon seeing you.

  
  


“Y-Y/N! My boy! Oh dear, it’s been too long!” He nearly shouts, immediately embracing you like a son. You chuckle and pat his back.

  
  


“Glad to see you too, Azir.”

  
  


“Oh, I’m so sorry! I completely forgot you were injured,” He says, his voice confident and unwavering as always. “My apologies! What brings you here?”

  
  


“Ah, I’m just here to see Sivir. After what happened that night, I know she’s been beating herself up about it for quite a while. Is she here right now?”

  
  


“No, but she will be soon. I sent her out to pick up the groceries- it’s her turn this week. Please, come inside and we can talk about this further.”

  
  


With a grateful nod, you finally make your way inside and take a look at that somewhat familiar apartment. You’ve been here once before, but you can’t really remember. It seems like those memories before reuniting with Ahri are muddled, almost as if they never even happened. 

  
  


Azir points to a padded chair next to the one he’s currrently sitting on. “Please, take a seat. Want some water?”

  
  


You shake your head. “No thanks. So, what did you want to talk about?”

  
  


“Well, I’ll just jump straight to the point. Sivir is, as you say, beating herself up about it. Truthfully, she is putting too much blame on herself. She hasn’t been sleeping, eating, you name it,” He lets out with a sigh, crossing his legs. “I wish she didn’t put herself on some sort of responsibility pedestal. She puts the strain and blame on herself far too often.”

  
  


“Yeah. I get that alot…” You sigh in return, cracking your neck. “Siv is one of my best buds. The last thing I ever want is her to feel depressed over something that wasn’t even her fault to begin with.”

  
  


Azir winces. “Well… I wouldn’t say she’s completely innocent either. Y/N, you understand her past, don’t you?”

  
  


“Of course. The whole gang thing.”

  
  


“Right. Well, Sivir of  _ all _ people should understand how dangerous this side of town is at night. Hell, the only reason why the shittier, lowlife gangs haven’t trashed my shop is because I’ve made a reputation for myself- someone that people shouldn’t fuck with.” The bird faunus chuckles. 

  
  


Yeah… you can definitely see that. You wouldn’t want to fuck with a 6 foot, muscular bird man who could stomp you to the ground in 2 seconds flat. 

  
  


“Completely removing her of all fault would only make her situation worse, I’m afraid. She’s always been like that, unable to compromise or understand that there are some things that are out of her control. But perhaps that’s one of her better qualities, no?”

  
  


“I understand…” You shake your head. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I just really don’t like seeing her so down, you know? It doesn’t feel right.”

  
  


“Well that’s why you’re here, are you not? To speak and set her mind at ease. I do believe she will be coming back soon. Now, I apologize for leaving a guest to his own devices in my own home, but I do have a doctors appointment to get to.”

  
  


“Huh? You’re just gonna… leave me alone in your house?”

  
  


“Please, boy, do you  _ truly _ think you’d steal from MY home?”

  
  


…

  
  


Yeah, you enjoy life. Living is cool and stuff.

  
  


You shake your head quickly. “Nope, definitely not. Upstanding citizen and all that, you know? Plus if Vi and Caitlyn were the ones to arrest us…”

  
  


A shudder runs down your spine. Being dropped at a quarter mile, or having a rocket-fist cracking into your skull? Choices, choices…

  
  


Azir chuckles softly. “Quite right. Now, the order is given boy. Talk with my daughter. Make her understand not everything that happened that night was her fault. Now, I shall be off.”

  
  


He makes a beeline towards the door, before peeking his head out from the other side. “Oh, and the condoms are in the kitchen drawer to your right.”

  
  


Your eye twitches. “W-We’re not going to-”

  
  


The door shuts.

  
  


“...have makeup sex…” You trail off, slumping in your chair. Seriously? Was that last comment  _ really _ necessary?!

  
  


That’s enough thinking about that. Sex with Sivir? She’s your bestie. No. Way.

  
  


With those thoughts out of the way, your eyes trail over the wall, littered with several wooden picture frames. Vacation photos, holiday photos, you name it. They’re all on there. 

  
  


Huh… if you didn’t know Azir or Sivir in depth, you’d think they really were blood-related. You stifle a chuckle at the mental imagery of Sivir having a bird tail. Heh.

  
  


...Maybe you should have a picture wall like this. Physical, real memories of your time with the girls back at home. You’re sure Ahri and Kai’sa would go absolutely nuts over it, the two being decorating  _ freaks. _ It’s not even Christmas yet, damn it! Halloween exists!

  
  


In your reverie, you fail to hear the door creak open. “...Dad? I got the milk and egg-”

  
  


She freezes. 

  
  


You swivel your chair around dramatically, fingers pushed together as you push up your imaginary glasses, flashing theatrically as you put on your best smirk.

  
  


“Sivir. My old friend… I’ve been waiting for you.”

  
  


“What in the  _ fuck _ are you doing in my house?!”

  
  


You sigh. “You’re no fun…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular-ish updates over at my twitter: artoriaswritess


	87. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sit down. We need to have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, welcome to another chapter of FTR.
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all <3

You like to think you’re good with crying people.

  
  


You’ve had your own fair share of horrible experiences, and you know that sometimes people just need someone to relate to in order to find that one person who understands. Sadly, you can’t exactly relate to Sivir too well, other than the fact that you two went through bullshit, much like everyone else in the world.

  
  


Sivir however, didn’t have the luxury of having an older sibling to take care of them. Orphaned at 6. Smuggling and selling drugs at 12. Full time gang member at 18. Stabbed in the back- literally, and left for dead at 20. 

  
  


Your bestie didn’t have a happy story growing up, but you never tried to bring that up. There simply isn’t any point.

  
  


But now? It seems she  _ herself _ is breaking that unspoken rule.

  
  
  


The two of you are sitting in her room, as normal and clean as rooms go. You both sip from your soda cans, idly staring at the ceiling above. The slight smoke trail from your cigarettes travel upwards, disappearing into harsh mist. 

  
  


You’re not one to drink and smoke, in a room and on a bed no less, but Sivir insisted. This… brings you back. Before all this fame stuff, and you were just trying to make ends meet as a pizza boy. Yeah, it wasn’t exactly the most glamorous of jobs, but it paid pretty well and you had Sivir there to help you out.

  
  


You take a long huff of your cig, inhaling deeply, smoke exhaling from your nose. “You know, I’m pretty sure you were the one who quit cigs first, Siv.”

  
  


“Ah, fuck off. We all indulge once in a while, right? Plus it… relaxes me.”

  
  


“Just don’t fall into the same rabbit hole again, alright?”

  
  


“I won’t.”

  
  


Comfortable silence follows after, the only other sound in the room the inhalation of literal death sticks.

  
  


“You know why I was so upset with myself, Y/N?”

  
  


You slowly close your eyes.

  
  


“Why?”

  
  


“I let a friend die once.”

  
  


Your hand instantly curls over hers, ready to pull her in for a hug if needs be. She smiles at the gesture, squeezing back. “Same way, too. Got shanked in an alleyway, where I told her she’d be safe. At least… I  _ thought _ it would be.”

  
  


“That seems…”

  
  


Sivir chuckles, taking another drag of her cig. “Anti-climatic? Boring? Yeah, I guess so. I just dont wanna bullshit you around with some overly dragged out sob story, you know? We both have the same attitude.”

  
  


“That’s why I was so pissed off with myself. I thought… I thought I let another best friend of mine die  _ again. _ She didn’t even get a burial. With you, though? There’s no way I could face your sister or any of her friends ever again. How could I, knowing that I got you killed?”

  
  


“But you  _ didn’t _ get me killed. It wasn’t your fault.”

  
  


She smiles grimly, staring directly into the windows of your soul. 

  
  


“We both know that isn’t true.”

  
  


You take yet another puff.

  
  


“Yeah. I guess so.”

  
  


“I have a question for you,” Sivir asks, still staring at the empty ceiling. 

  
  


“Hm?”

  
  


“What would  _ you _ do if I died?”

  
  


You grimace instantly, your hand curling even tighter around her calloused, rough hands. “Fucking  _ christ _ , Siv. I’m not about to think that.”

  
  


“Just… indulge me for a second.”

  
  


Gritting your teeth, you flip to stare directly back into her weary, tired eyes.

  
  


“I’d cry. I’d cry like a little bitch and scream as I’d throw myself into your coffin. I’d be thrown into a spiraling depression, knowing that my best friend in the whole goddamn world is  _ dead. _ I wouldn’t dare look Azir in the fucking eye.”

  
  


You take an extra long puff, tapping the tip on the nearby tray idly. 

  
  


“I’m not thinking about that anymore. Please,  _ please _ don’t ask me ever again.”

  
  


The hand that caressed yours increases its grip even tighter. You squeeze back just as tightly, trying to instill some form of comfort to her troubled mind.

  
  


“Somehow, I expected that.”

  
  


“What, literal years of being besties wasn’t enough to drill it into your head?”

  
  


“Hm. I guess you’re right…”

  
  


Damn right you are. You toss your empty death stick onto the tray, sitting up on the headboard as you sip from your soda can. “Are you still gonna beat yourself up about this whole ordeal?”

  
  
  


“Eh, fifty-fifty. Probably not. It really is a relief being able to talk to you like this.”

  
  


“Well as long as it helps.”

  
  


“It does. I’m… really thankful you’re my bestie, Y/N. But then again, I know how frustrating it must be with you to not really have an actual  _ friend _ to confide in. Sure, you’ve got the girls back home, but they’re not exactly, er…”

  
  


Heh, you’re kinda amused at how dead right she is.

  
  


“Yeah, there’s just some things you just can’t tell anyone else but your best friend, right? That’s why I’m fucking  _ thankful _ I can text you about whatever.”

  
  


“Well, that goes both ways, right?”

  
  


“No shit. If you have a problem, you  _ better _ tell me about it.”

  
  


She giggles huskily, sitting up and hugging her knees. “Well… I do have another issue I need some, uhm… help with. Say there’s this dumb, loveable idiot blonde that doesn’t pick up on any of your advances whatso ever. Say he’s  _ really _ fuckin’ good with a guitar and crazy charming when he wants to be.”

  
  
  


Oh.

  
  


My.

  
  


_ God. _

  
  


SIVIR LIKES EZREAL?!

  
  


“When in the  _ fuck _ did THAT happen?!” You half-shout, crossing your arms. “Way to throw a fucking curveball! Weren’t we just talking about something super depressing?!”

  
  


“Conversations change, man. Get with the times.”

  
  


“YOU LIKE EZREAL!”

  
  
  


She throws a hand to your mouth, flicking your forehead. “Shut the fuck up, dude! Scream it so the whole god damn  _ world _ hears!”

  
  


“I-I’m sorry, it’s just so… surprising? What do you like exactly about him?”

  
  


Sivir fidgets and blushes-  _ actually fucking blushes, _ while idly parting her hair, a telltale sign that she’s nervous.

  
  


“W-Well… he’s nice, bubbly, and a hard worker. I like his stupid little puns and dumb blond hair… and the fact that he’s also a super good listener. The only thing about him is that he’s dense as  _ fuck!”  _ She shouts, throwing up her hands in the air. “I’ve thrown every goddamn sign that I  _ like _ him more than a friend and would LIKE to pursue something, but the idiot can’t catch a damn hint!”

  
  
  


It takes you a couple seconds to process this: Your best friend, Sivir, as blunt as an atom fucking bomb, trying to throw curveballs and hints at Ezreal? 

  
  


“Sivir, you know I love you, but I think you’re as dumb as a bag of rocks.”

  
  


“Fuck you!”

  
  


“No, fuck  _ you _ . Listen. You are Sivir, my bestie. And you know what the biggest thing about you is? You don’t bullshit! You said it yourself, bullshitting won’t get anyone anywhere. You’re as blunt as a baseball bat- use that to your advantage! Is Ezreal, well… used to  _ forward _ advances?”

  
  


“W-Well, n-”

  
  


“TRICK QUESTION!  _ All _ guys react to forward advances. We’re fucking stupid, Siv! We NEED some clear signs or we’re not gonna get shit, trust me. Pin him to the wall, suck on his lips, whatever! But you’ve  _ gotta _ take the initiative.”

  
  
  


The pizza girl falls silent for a bit, before whipping out her phone from her pocket and dialing a number. Before you can question who it is, she starts speaking quickly.

  
  


“Meet me behind work. Yes, at the curb. Bring a jacket, it’s cold outside. Er… yeah, it’s a work emergency. Totally. Okay… bye.”

  
  


You stare at her in disappointment.

  
  


“Ripping away a mans free time like that. You’re a sick individual.”

  
  


Sivir rolls her eyes, nudging your side. “Bite me.”

  
  


_ Chomp! _

  
  


“OUCH! I meant figuratively, you fuckin’ animal!”

  
  
  
  


**_~ L A T E R ~_ **

  
  


Kai’sa: Heyyy! Everything go okay with Sivir?

  
  


Mirai: mhm. is dinner being prepped rn?

  
  


Kai’sa: Yup! Get over here quick, I think Ahri is going nuts without having her usual hugs, Akali as well…

  
  


Mirai: ugh. sometimes i feel like im babysitting 2 kids

 

Mirai: obnoxiously fluffy, cute, and cool kids. But kids nonetheless

 

Ahri: I CAN STILL READ MOTHERFUCKER

  
  


Mirai: u know ur eyeliner is so pretty today?

  
  


Ahri: IM NOT WEARING EYELINER DICK

  
  


Mirai: MAN IM TRYING HERE THROW ME A BONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at:
> 
> @artoriaswritess


	88. Shadows pt. 1 (SUPER STEAMY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn has a plan for your long awaited date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, welcome to another chapter of FTR. After this, I'll need to write a request.

“Don’t you dare.”

  
  


A bead of sweat trails down your forehead. A single button press… just  _ one _ press of a button and you could win this entire battle right now. Is it worth it? Is it worth the wrath and scorn you’ll be sure to receive, though?

  
  


“I will drop ricin into your fucking dinner.” Kai’sa seethes, eye twitching “You’ll feel agony so unbearable, the inside of your body will literally be rotting as each second passes. I’ll throw your body in a ditch, where no-”

  
  


_ SMASH! _

  
  
  


“GAH!” She screams, throwing her Joycon across the sofa. “I-I WAS RIGHT THERE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

  
  
  


“You’ve forced my hand, dearest mother of mine,” You whisper, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Those playing Mario Kart should  _ never  _ expect mercy. The power of a blue shell is too much for mere mortals to bear.”

  
  


“You’re a cunt.”

  
  


“I play to  _ win. _ ”

  
  


“You play like a twat.”

  
  


“Heh, I know. Though it’s pretty surprising to hear you swear like that. Normally you  _ never _ swear!”

  
  


The dancer scoffs, throwing her hair back with a huff. “Well, you have a point there. When I get worked up though, I don’t really care about any of that.”

  
  


She looks at her watch. “Speaking of something else, shouldn’t Ahri be back by now?”

  
  


“I dunno. Should I give her a call?” You mutter, pulling out your phone. You’d actually like to see your lovely sister today.

  
  


“Mhm, go ahead. I’m gonna take a shower, be back soon.”

  
  


“In that case, don’t worry about dinner. The sound of your shower running is already a full course meal.”

  
  


As she turns the corner, she looks at you with such disdain and disgust, a large shudder ripples down your spine. “...I was joking. Please don’t stab me in my sleep.”

  
  


“That’s for me to decide. Don’t peek.”

  
  


“It’s a locked door to your PRIVATE bathroom!”

  
  
  


**_~ LATER ~_ **

  
  
  


“Ah,” You stutter, looking at Evelynn. “You wanna go on that date tomorrow?”

  
  


“Mhm. I think it’s been long enough, no? Plus, you’ve been cooped up in here for too long. You need to stretch your legs a bit, dear.”

  
  


“Eh… I guess you have a point there. Man, when is Ahri coming home? It’s already super late!”

  
  


“Oh, she’s out shopping for a new wardrobe.”

  
  


You blanch at the thought of her already hufuckingmongous closet stuffed with even  _ more _ useless arrays of clothing that she probably won’t even wear.

  
  


“T-There’s no way, right?! Have you SEEN her closet? That damn thing is packed to the brim, what more does she need?”

  
  


“Sweetie, she’s a girl. And your sister is the most vain woman I’ve ever met. You honestly think she wouldn’t go out and buy as many clothes as she wants?”

  
  


“Fuck. Well, you have a point there,” You mutter, leaning your head on her shoulder. “Well enough about that. Where did you want to go tomorrow?”

  
  


Evelynn puts a finger to her chin, humming in thought. “Hmm… maybe we could go out for an early lunch? I know a good Cafe down in the plaza. Though… I think I’ll need to think of a disguise. No sunglasses obviously, wearing those inside screams ‘tacky’. 

  
  


“That so? Well, I don’t have a problem with it. You’ve been starved of this date for a while,” You say, kissing her soft cheek. “Sorry about that.”

  
  


“Oh, it’s not your fault. You didn’t exactly ask to be stabbed, no? Just be sure to make this date worthwhile.” The succubus winks, kissing your forehead. “Speaking of which, would you like to take a nap together? I can see you’re still quite fatigued. Talking with Sivir took that much out of you?”

  
  


“Eve, she likes  _ Ezreal. _ Fucking EZREAL. She’s my bestie and even _ I _ didn’t see that coming. Seriously, it’s unlike her. Morgana and her? Definitely. But Ez? I just… don’t really see the connection there. Then again, I haven’t exactly seen the two together much anyways.”

  
  


“Well that’s just it sweetie, you just haven’t seen it! The heart wants what it wants, after all. Tell you what; after we eat brunch, we can head over to the place disguised and we can see for ourselves. Truthfully, I’m quite interested myself… Sivir is actually quite funny with her dry humor. She’s a great friend to us all.”

  
  


You tilt your head to the side. “You… want to  _ spy _ on them? I dunno, isn’t that a bit nosy?”

  
  


“Sivir dropped all rights to nosiness the second she opened her mouth about her feelings,” She waves her hand dismissively. “As her friends and for curiosities sake, we  _ have _ to see this for ourselves!”

  
  


“Eh… fine, I guess you have a point there,” You sigh, dragging a hand down your face. She’s not exactly wrong, you really do need to see this with your own eyes. 

  
  


Not to be nosy, seriously.

  
  


Right?

  
  


“Wait. Disguises? How are we gonna do that? We’d have to seriously look completely different if we wanna foo-”

  
  


“Tut tut… leave that to me.” She whispers, slowly standing up.

  
  
  


A soft, gentle round of echoes giggles course through the room, the light somehow draining away slowly, almost as if being sucked into a black hole. Accompanied by the sounds of a soft breeze, shadows curl around Evelynn like a skin-tight suit, before slowly morphing her entire body differently. 

  
  


Her height is down by 1 foot, her curvaceous figure still there. Maybe even  _ more _ curvier? Her once beautiful, deep violet long hair is now replaced by a bright, dazzling ashen silver hime-cut, filling the room of its once deprived light. Her eyes are changed from her usual amber, now a crystalline sapphire blue. You could already get lost staring into her normal eyes, now? You don’t even know where to begin…

  
  


“W-Wow… damn, Eve! T-This looks  _ really _ good! If I didn’t know any better, I’d definitely think you’d be a stranger.”

  
  


“Ehehe~” She giggles lightly, fluttering her eyelashes. “Thank you, sweetie. Now, try your best to stay still, okay?”

  
  


Oh boy. This is going to feel really,  _ really _ fucking weird. Steeling your resolve, you try your best to steady your breathing and still yourself as much as you can. Once again, Evelynn’s shadows wisp around you slowly, before your entire vision is clouded in a fog of soft violet. After some indiscernible amount of time, your sight clears once more. You glance at the nearby body mirror, taking a good look at your new features. 

  
  
  


Your hair is now an intense, raven black, almost pushing back the already scarce light in the room. Your eyes are now a deep violet, exactly the same as Evelynn’s real hair. Surprisingly enough, your left eye looks completely undamaged, though your vision is the same as its always been. 

  
  


“Ah, wondering about your eye?” Evelynn giggles, kissing your cheek. “My apologies, I can’t heal other people to such an extent.”

 

  
“A-Ah. Don’t worry about it, I’m wondering more about the color scheme, really…”

  
  


“Good eye. They’re direct contrasts of eachother, so I figured it would fit us well.”

  
  


“You really do have a thing for vanity, don’t you?” 

  
  


She snorts, rolling her eyes. “I’m best friends with your sister. Takes a vain woman to  _ know _ a vain woman.”

  
  


You can’t help but chuckle along with that. The sensation you feel… it’s not exactly unpleasant, but it’s like a warm blanket is comfortably wrapped around your entire body. Who knew shadows could feel so nice?

  
  


“I see you’re caressing your body quite alot,” The demoness snickers, getting a feel of your body for herself. “Those are my Shadows…” She whispers, slowly bringing her face closer to yours. 

A blush tinges your cheeks, her usual scent unmasked, therefore filling your senses with her amazing smell. God… she smells so good.

  
  


“You know… these shadows aren’t too hard to keep up for a while. But they  _ do _ drain quite a bit of my Essence…” Evelynn licks your lips, slowly straddling herself onto your lap. “And it just so happens  _ you’re _ riiiiight here… all ready to fuck some energy right into me.”

  
  


If anything gets you going, it’s hearing  _ that _ come out of her mouth. 

  
  
  


“Well? How about it, sweetie? You willing to fuck me stupid so we can have our nice and wholesame date tomorrow?” She mutters, pulling you in for yet another deep, sweet kiss. The lusty demon sneaks a hand into your pants, slowly grabbing a feel of your cock. “I’m gonna keep alllllllll that cum inside me. Would that turn you on, knowing that  _ all _ of your cum is going to be kept nice and warm inside me?”

  
  


You nod furiously, grabbing a hold of her hips and grinding as hard as you can. Words fail you at this moment, only able to express your emotions at a carnal, physical level.

  
  


But words can come later. You’ve got a demon to fuck. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at @artoriaswritess


	89. Not a chapter, but please read anywaysssssss

https://twitter.com/artoriaswritess/status/1189481734284267520

 

New story poll is up. I'm letting you schmucks decide this time! These stories are already planned from start to finish, so they wont take as long as Shadows May Fall, Agony's Shackles, etc.

 

Also about the requests, those aren't forgotten. They WILL happen sooner or later!!

 

Go ahead and vote, if you all want. Love you guys.


	90. BANG BANG BANG pt. 1 (OMAKE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PULL MY DEVIL TRIGGER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. It's been 20 fucking years, but I finally got this goddamn omake out. I've rewritten this SEVEN TIMES. I've been hit with such a fatass road block with the FTR storyline, it's been hard to write anything as of late. I'm really sorry about that!
> 
>  
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: ghostuser.exe

“Devil… May Cry?” Evelynn asks inquisitively, tilting her head to the side. “I’m not really sure what that is, forgive me.”

  
  


“WHAT?!” You and Kai’sa both shout out, shoving your faces forward. “You can’t be serious. DMC?  _ The _ best hack ‘n slash series in the WORLD?! Haven’t you ever seen pizza boi Dante? Edgy cuntfuck Vergil?” 

  
  


The demoness blinks owlishly, adjusting her position on the couch. “Throwing names at me won’t help you know…”

  
  


“Aha! You’re right! Kai’sa, grab me the PS4 controller, I have the HD collection installed!” 

  
  
  


“YES SIR!” She salutes, darting towards the TV.

  
  


“WAIT WAIT WAIT! You idiots, hit the brakes for a damn second!” Evelynn exclaims, putting her hands up. “Just… explain to me what Devil May Cry is? Please? I can watch you play the games later… wait, what the hell am I saying? Why are you even asking me in the first place?!”

  
  


Kai’sa looks at you sheepishly. “Ehe… well, she has a point?”

  
  


“Aw, fuck. Yeah, you’re right. Okay, hold on for a sec.” You mutter, whipping out your phone from your pocket. “Here, take a gander.” You toss her the phone, with her catching it with one hand.

  
  


She glances at the screen for a second, before humming in acknowledgement. “Devil… trigger? Huh. What a big song, I’m assuming this is in the game?”

  
  


“Fuck yeah it is! DMC5 just came out, and we’ve got requests up the ass for  _ you _ to cover it,” You clap happily, smiling like an idiot. “I mean, with your powerful voice and with my magical touch, we’re bound to make something special!”

  
  


“Well, I do appreciate the sentiment sweetie, but I’m not really used to such… powerful vocals. You know I’m more for the lowkey, softer, tones sweetie. I’m not sure I’m cut out for this…”

  
  


“Oh come on Eve!” Kai’sa exclaims, patting Evelynn’s back. “How hard could it be? Plus, branching out could help you find something about yourself you never would’ve thought of before! Just give it a shot.”

  
  


The succubus thinks to herself for a while, before sighing in exasperation. With a sheepish smile, she turns to you. “Well, if you’re that eager for me, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

  
  
  


You leap up from the couch, embracing her tightly. “Yaaaaay! It’s been so long since I’ve been this pumped about a project, come on lets GOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” You squeal, dragging her across hallway, much to her confusion.

  
  


“A-Ah? Y/N, slow do- ouch, my hair!” 

  
  
  


…

  
  


Ahri and Akali peek from the other side of the hallway, only showing their heads. They both have the look of pity on their faces, wincing as they see Evelynn dragged towards the Studio room. 

  
  


“He got excited, didn’t he?” Ahri sighs, shaking her head. “That boy… when he gets excited, he gets  _ excited. _ ”

  
  


“Eh, let him have his fun. He’s been through a lot lately, he deserves a fun passion project,” Akali snickers. “At least at Eve’s expense.”

  
  


“True, I just hope he doesn’t run her dry. Do your best, Eve…”

  
  
  


**_~ L A T E R ~_ **

 

You and Evelynn are seated next to each other, with you being occupied with creating your own variation of the instrumental track, while Evelynn does her best to hum and read the lyrics herself. 

  
  


“So explain this… Nero person to me.”

  
  


“Oh, him? Used to be a teenage asshat with an authority problem. He’s actually got a bad temper… which is why the lyrics are so high-octane and violent. Though in DMC5, he’s got a wife and many, many kids to take care of, so...”

  
  


“Is the wife hot?”

  
  


“Basic bitch.”

  
  


“Ah,” Evelynn nods her head sagely. “I understand. I’m just figuring out how to tackle this… Like I said, I’m not too used to such intense, loud vocals like this before. I guess this is my chance to see a new horizon, I suppose…”

  
  


You lean over and kiss her on the lips gently. “That’s the spirit, love! Also, uh… sorry for dragging you into this.”

  
  


“Huh? What are you talking about?”

  
  


“Well, I just… feel like I kinda dragged you into this, you know? I kinda let my excitement get the better of me sometimes,” You sheepishly chuckle. 

  
  


“Oh sweetie, you are absolutely  _ adorable _ sometimes.” Evelynn mutters, kissing you back. “Relax, okay? I wouldn’t have agreed to it if I didn’t want to do it. What makes you happy, makes  _ me _ happy. Now hush and focus, we’ve got a lot of work to do!”

  
  
  


**_~ L A T E R ~_ **

  
  


“Mm… add a bit of reverb there. Then distort it juuuuuuust a bit… right there!” Evelynn points, clapping her hands excitedly. “Nice! Okay, onto the next part.”

  
  


“Hm, you sure you don’t want to take a break? It’s been a couple hours. I can whip you up a salad, if you want.”

  
  


“Oh… you’re right. Huh, time really flies when you do something with someone you love.” She giggles, kissing your cheek. “I’d appreciate it. I’ll be on the couch, as per usual. I’ll be listening to the song some more.”

  
  


“Ah…” You mutter, eyes widening as you remember to reach out and grab her arm. As soon as she sits up, you drag her back down and pull her in for a passionate, deep kiss. 

  
  


“Mmph! Mm…  _ pwah! _ S-Sweetie… You’re so forward!” She squeals, sitting her plump behind on your lap. “What brought this on?”

  
  


You blush slightly, slowly embracing her even tighter. “I just wanted to show my thanks, I guess… I really appreciate you going the extra mile for me, Eve. I love you.”

  
  


Evelynn blinks owlishly, before blushing herself and smashing her lips onto yours, eliciting a squeak of surprise from you. In this moment, all you can hear is the AC unit blowing cold air into the room. Her amber eyes somehow glow, almost lovingly as she stares into yours.

  
  


“I love you too. I know I don’t say it too much, but please know I truly do. I love spending time with you.~”

  
  


**_~ 30 MINUTES LATER ~_ **

  
  


Some time after your break, you and Evelynn progress somewhat smoothly, ironing out whatever hiccups happen during production. She has some issues with getting the ‘power’ in her voice, the same way the original song had. You also chip in with your own vocals, with much help from your resident succubus. Thankfully, you don’t have too much issue with it, other than making your voice as gravelly as possible. You’re not really sure how Casey Edwards does it.

 

“You know sweetie, I’ve listened to this song hundreds of times at this point, and I now realize just how… um…”

  
  


“Edgy it is?”

  
  


“Exactly. You’re like a mindreader.”

  
  


“Eh,” You shrug. “You can’t deny it’s a powerful ass track. Ali Edwards did a great job singing in this, you’re doing her justice, I promise you that.” You hum, shuffling some stuff around on your computer.

  
  


“Thanks.” She smiles. “It’s just a tad bit difficult getting my voice the way I want it to, but I think I’ve got it down pat now. Shall we go for another run?”

  
  
  


You smirk.

  
  


“Let’s do it! But uh… let me just…” You trail off, walking up to the studio door. With an exasperated sigh, you raise your leg, and give it a good kick dead center.

  
  


_ “OUCH! Uuuuu…” _ A voice in the hallway groans, the door slowly opening. 

  
  


“Ahri… what are you doing here?”

  
  
  


“Hmph! You didn’t need to kick the damn door in, dummy!” She says, rubbing her head. “How the hell did you even kick my forehead through the DOOR?”

  
  


“Spatial big sister awareness.” You chuckle, walking over to give her a hug and kiss on her forehead. “How are you? We haven’t seen you all day.”

  
  


“Doing some business stuff with my manager. Akali and Kai’sa are both wondering what’s up too. You guys progressing well?”

  
  


“As well as expected. Eve, you mind if we stop here today? I think we’ve done a ton of work today, plus dinner is ready soon.”

  
  


She smiles, nodding as she walks over to leave a kiss on your cheek. “Sure, sweetie. I’ll be taking a quick beauty nap, I’m strangely tired…” She yawns, covering her mouth. “I’ll see you at dinner, okay? Love you.”

  
  


“Love you too.” You smile.

  
  
  


As she leaves the room, Ahri looks at you with a pout, her right eye twitching. You step back a bit, hands slowly going forward, as if trying to calm a pissed off tiger.

  
  
  


“...is it me, or are you two  _ really _ close now for some reason?”

  
  


“We are  _ literally _ brother and sister.”

  
  


“Don’t care!” She snaps, grabbing your collar. Your grumpy sister tugs you all the way back to the living room couch, much to the amusement of Akali who looks up from her phone. “Sit!” She orders. Memories of you acting up as a kid resurface, instantly taking a seat on the couch.

  
  


“Good,” She mutters. “Eve’s been hogging you all day. It’s my turn for cuddling...” Ahri mutters with a pout, slowly sitting on your lap. With a playful sigh, you leave a kiss between her ears, just how she likes it. You feel her tails sway a bit with happiness.

  
  


“Sorry, sorry.” You whisper, wrapping your arms around her torso. “Relax, okay? You can sleep on me if you want. I’ll be your pillow.”

  
  
  


“You always are, little brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me for regular updates at @artoriaswritess


	91. Shadows pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to another chapter of FTR. I'm so sorry it's taken so long for an update, I've just been enjoying some other IRL things. Love you all, and thank you so much for your patience <33
> 
>  
> 
> Also, 500 kudos?! Let's fucking GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_ Ahri: good luck on ur date todayyy~ lemme know how it goes when u come home okay?! Also.. ask eve if u can keep those sexy eyes lol _

  
  


_ Kai’sa: Good luck! _

 

_ Akali: See ya. You’re all mine tonight. Or not… shit, it’s Ahri’s turn isn’t it _

 

_ Mirai: thanks guyss, love you all _

  
  
  


With a sigh, you slip your phone back into your pocket and focus your attention back to Evelynn, who hums happily as she leans her head on your shoulder. The two of you have your newly altered appearances active, thanks to your ‘heated’ session last night. Demon or not, the hunger Eve has for sex is absolutely fucking ridiculous…

  
  


Not that you mind.

  
  


The attention you two are drawing in public however is a bit… jarring. You’re both wearing outfits that somewhat match each other, but not too much that it’s blatantly obvious. That’s just like Eve- subtle, yet deadly. The two of you walk down the streets of Piltover, drawing the attention of most, if not every passerby. 

  
  


Your girlfriend seems content to ignore their gazes and tighten her grip on your hand, slowly bringing her closer to you, as if subtly marking you as hers for everyone to see. 

  
  


_ “Damn… that’s like, the perfect couple isn’t it? They’re both so gorgeous!” _

  
  


_ “Shit. I’m jealous…” _

  
  


_ “Y-You think I could ask them out on a date? Yes, both of them!” _

  
  


“ _ I wouldn’t, if I were you. Just take a look at her eyes, idiot! She looks ready to bite anyone who even comes close to him?” _

  
  


Your date looks up at you with a knowing smile. The little…

  
  


“Hm? Is there something wrong, sweetie?” She purrs, kissing your cheek. You’re sure you hear some squeals in the backround, somewhere…

  
  


“N-Nothing, I’m just a bit unused to the… attention, I guess. But it’s not as bad, considering it’s not even me to begin with…”

  
  


“Oh, don’t be like that sweetie!” Evelynn chuckles, intertwining your hands together. “Just relax… I’m with you every step of the way. We’ll have a nice, relaxing brunch away from the prying eyes. I booked us a more isolated booth, don’t worry.”

  
  


You smile. “Thanks, Eve. Love you.”

  
  


“And I love you too. Let’s get out of here!”

  
  


Soon after, the two of you take a somewhat slow walk down the plaza, enjoying the brisk cold on your face. Evelynn is quite cold herself, and you can feel her satisfaction as she occasionally tightens her hold on your arm quite a bit, as if leeching off your body warmth.

  
  


For that one solitary moment, you  _ don’t _ feel dozens of prying eyes spying on every single movement you make.

  
  


In that one moment, you smile.

  
  


**_~ L A T E R ~_ **

  
  


Cafe Leblanc, is actually quite the prestigious establishment, according to Evelynn herself. Knowing her love for vanity, you decide to take that statement at full force. The cafes style is a bit rustic, with a slight modern touch. Hanging modern chandeliers are almost everywhere, and even at this early in the morning the entire shop seems to be dark, though not gloomy. Instead of a depressing form of dark, it’s more on the cozy side, making you feel right at home. Thankfully, there’s an industrial heater that’s keeping Evelynn and you from freezing, even with all of your warm clothing. 

  
  


The two of you step up to the counter, Evelynn giving the waitress a polite smile. 

  
  


“Hello, reservation for two? Last name DeSanta.” You raise an eyebrow at that, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

  
  


“Are you serious?” You drawl out, eyes deadpan. “You asked  _ Kai’sa _ for a fake last name?! She’s been playing GTA V, hasn’t she?”

  
  


“She was the only one in the house at the time, okay?! Cut me some slack!”

  
  


Your secluded argument is interrupted by the waitress who clears her throat loudly. “U-Um… are you ready? I’ll take you to your table.”

  
  


The waitress has platinum blond hair, her dark velvet and black uniform hugging her shapely curves. By all standards, she could definitely pass as a model somewhere, if she didn’t look so haggard and tired. Dark purple bags are visible as day under her eyes, signs of obvious fatigue coating her entire body.

  
  


You and Evelynn look at eachother, before composing yourselves and nodding. “Yeah, we’re ready. Sorry to waste your time, you definitely don’t look… too awake.” You sniff the air. “You’ve been chugging coffee like water, haven’t you?”

  
  


The waitress chuckles sheepishly, nodding as she leads you across the cafe. “I’m still in University, so I’ve been giving up a lot of sleep time. I’m alright sir, so don’t worry about me.” 

  
  


Eventually, you’re led into a nice spacious booth, and true to Eve’s word away from most of the other patrons dining. With a slight bow, the waitress spreads out two menus. 

  
  


“My name is Janna, and I’ll be your waitress for the morning. When the two of you are ready to order, please ring this buzzer and I’ll be over as quick as I can,” She says professionally, sliding over a large red button. How convenient. She pours you and Evelynn some hot tea. Soon after, she leaves you and Evelynn to your devices.

  
  


“She seems quite nice, a shame a girl of such beauty to be reduced to such a fatigue-ridden mess. The college ethics in this city is disgusting…” Evelynn sighs, sipping on her hot tea flippantly. 

  
  


“Mmm, I get you. When Ahri and I were kids, I constantly saw her in that state. Being physically weak 24/7 really gets into your head sometimes. Hopefully we can help her out, somehow.”

  
  


With a glint in her eye, she notices your hand slipping into your pocket, fishing out your wallet. 

  
  


“My my, always the generous gentleman, aren’t you? I’d refrain from tipping so highly for now, try talking to her more first. I’d recommend getting to know her first, see if she actually deserves it. We can come here more often, if you’d like.”

  
  


You sheepishly chuckle. “Heh, sorry, I got ahead of myself there. I should think through next time…” You mutter, readying a 100$ bill in advance. “But enough about that. How have you been, Eve? You and Ahri have been running around everywhere.”

  
  


She smiles brightly, putting her hand on top of yours. “Relax, sweetie. I’m fine, you’d better go give your sister a giant hug when you get home. She’s been running herself around the block, getting tons of work done. A ditzy, clumsy idiot she may be, but she can get stuff done. Apparently, we have some sort of meeting soon, though I have no idea what it’s about.”

  
  


You put a finger to your chin in thought. “Hmm… a meeting? Is this a group meeting within KDA, or with other suits?”

  
  


“Within K/DA. Ahri has some big announcement to do. Between you and me… I believe the K/DA brand is beginning to kick off. Obviously, it’s going to take quite a long time, but we’re finally getting started.”

  
  


You whistle at that. “Heh. So we can’t just laze around at home anymore, huh…”

  
  


The demoness giggles to herself, nodding along. “Quite. So enjoy your time with everyone as much as you can. Are you ready to order?”

  
  


“Hm? Oh, right! I think I’ll have the…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So Eve, I was wondering…”

  
  


“Hm?” She asks, chewing on her sandwich. In a moment of rarity, she seems to opt to actually eat meat for once. Yay.

  
  


“Do you mind telling me about your, er… earlier years? Like highschool times? I was thinking about it earlier and I don’t think I ever had you talk about it in detail.”

  
  


“Oh? Am I sensing some schoolgirl fantasies coming from you? Ah, my boyfriend is a pervert…~”

  
  


You give her a playful bop on the forehead, rolling your eyes. “No, you dummy. And don’t say that so loud! It’s embarrassing!”

  
  


She tilts her head playfully. “What’s so embarrassing to let everyone here know you’re off limits? To let them know you’re  _ mine. _ ” Evelynn whispers, baring her literal fangs. “But my highschool years were… an odd time for me. Unlike your sister, I was quite dutiful. I rarely smiled, and I put my schoolwork beyond everything else. As a lust demon, that isn’t exactly the… best thing. Sex is in our blood, sweetie. I need it to stay sane, and so I repressed that all, deeming it a waste of time.”

  
  


Evelynn sips from her glass of water, closing her eyes as her mind wanders back to the past.

 

“Due to a demons metabolism, it was extremely hard for me to go ‘out of shape.’ Meaning I stayed curvy, much like my mother. In fact, I think her body was  _ leagues _ above mine. Why she never settled down with another man, I’ll never know… but we’re getting off topic. Much like your old self, I was constantly tired, emotionless, and cold. This… staved off quite a lot of potential friends of mine. Thankfully, I’m no longer that way any more.”

  
  


You grab her hand, leaning in to kiss her cheek. “Sorry to ask. Am I bringing unpleasant memories?”

  
  


“No no, don’t worry. I want to talk about it, it’s actually quite cathartic. Where was I, ah right… I was a bit cold back then. Repressing your true feelings and emotions takes quite a bit out of you, but I managed to get through it all in the end. You know everything that happens after that.”

  
  


“Sounds rough.”

  
  


“It was… but I’m in better times. With you.” She smiles brightly, leaning her head on your shoulder. 

  
  


You can’t find it in yourself to argue. You sit there happily, content to let her regale you about happier, simpler times.

  
  
  
  
  


**_~ LATER ~_ **

  
  
  


With brunch now over, larger influxes of people are moving inside the restaurant in droves, this place really  _ is _ highly rated. 

  
  


“I do hope Janna clears her shift as quickly as she can. She looks near to pass out…” Evelynn mutters, shaking her head. “Nobody should have to work like that, just to make ends meet.”

  
  


“We can come back next time and talk to her,” You smile. “Gotta get to know her before we help, right?”

  
  


She nods. “Absolutely. Now, are we going to spy on our two little lovebirds now? I’ve been waiting for this the entire morning!”

  
  
  


You sigh in exasperation. “You little… are you sure this is a good idea?” You ask, walking down back to your car.

  
  


“Of course! It’s fine to be a bit nosy once in a while. Now c’mon, don’t be a chicken! Aren’t you curious as to see what Sivir sees in that little twink?!”

  
  


“He isn’t a twink!”

  
  


“Love, Ezreal is a nice guy. But he is  _ the _ definition of a twink.”

  
  
  


And with that, you two finally get inside the car and drive to the pizzeria.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Making sure Evelynn can uphold your disguises well, she also makes the effort to slightly change your voices. The both of your voices are pitched a bit lower, making this disguise near unrecognizable. She has quite the amount of essence after your session last night.

  
  


With a skip in her step, Evelynn latches onto your arm and refuses to let go. “Finally. If they aren’t on the job together, I’m going to be extra cranky when we get home.”

  
  


“Are you a kid…?” You huff out, smiling nonetheless. You open the door for her, following her inside as the familiar AC blast of the diner hits you like winters breath. Sivir and Ezreal seem to be chatting excitedly, the two of them a bit too close for your liking. You pause in surprise.

  
  


“I told you!” Whispers Evelynn. “Look how close they are, aaaaaagh!”

  
  


Shaking your head, you take her hand and lead her to a nearby table, cracking your neck. Sivir notices you two finally, and blushes before clearing her throat. 

  
  


“My apologies. Would you guys like a menu?”

  
  


With her newly altered voice, Evelynn politely smiles and nods. “Yes, we would. Though, I’ve eaten earlier. Could I just get some diet soda? Preferably orange flavored, if you have any.”

  
  


Sivir simply stares, her notepad she uses to take orders stiff in her hands. Her head tilts to the side, almost questioningly. “Um… sorry to spring this up out of nowhere, but have we met before?”

  
  


Oh… shit. You try your absolute hardest to keep your panic inside, but Evelynn doesn’t even flinch. “Hm… I don’t believe so. I would’ve recognized you if that were the case.”

  
  


“How so?”

  
  


“Your face is quite hard to forget, love.” Evelynn winks, her altered eyes winking playfully. “Your boyfriend seems to agree as well,” 

  
  
  


Subtly nodding in Ezreal’s, Sivir gawks for a solid 2 seconds, before blushing like a wildfire caught on her face. Your eye twitches half in amazement, half in exasperation.

  
  


Sivir.

  
  


_ Blushing. _

  
  


“Uh, I- Uh! I-I’ll gogetyourordernowTHANKYOUBERIGHTBACK!” The pizza girl stammers out, dashing back into the storage room, much to Ezreals confusion. He mouths ‘what the hell?’, before shrugging his shoulders and sweeping the floors.

  
  


“We didn’t ord...er… the food…” You trail off, sighing. “Eve, you dastardly woman.”

  
  


“Oh? Whatever do you mean?”

  
  


“Ugh… nothing. Just don’t blow our cover!”

  
  


“All fine with me,” She winks. “Look at her coming out.”

  
  


With a much more composed expression on her face, Sivir comes out holding a glass of ice and a can of orange soda ready to be cracked open. As soon as she comes back to the table, she sets it down and immediately retreats to the counter, unable to look Ezreal in the eye.

  
  


You and Evelynn stare at eachother.

  
  


“Oh my god.” You say in unison.

  
  


“S-She really  _ does _ like him, what the fuck?! Look at her, she looks like a blushing schoolgirl!”

  
  


“Ahhhh, she’s so cuuuuute! Why wont one of them pin the other to the table and start fu-”

  
  


You hastily put a hand to her mouth. “Yeah, I’m gonna stop you there.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at @artoriaswritess
> 
>  
> 
> Buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/artorias_writes
> 
>  
> 
> I actually hate coffee, but the money sure is nice.


	92. Shadows pt. 3 (LEMON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meow. Meeeeeeeeeeow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really happy with this, but I needed to give you all this chapter. I'm sorry this has taken so long :(

The longer you sit here eating with Evelynn and, well…  _ spying _ on your two close friends, only makes you feel increasingly more… weird. Mostly upon seeing how drastically different Sivir is with Ezreal. You have to admit, it’s incredibly out of character for her. Is this how Morgana felt? 

  
  


Oh… shit. Morgana and Sivir used to be a thing, right? You hope once she inevitably finds out, she won’t explode. You don’t exactly want to be in  _ that _ dumpster fire.

  
  


Where were you? Oh right. Sivir’s demeanor is a far cry from when you used to work here, which was strong, stoic, and confident in everything she does. Now, though? She looks like a blushing schoolgirl tripping over her own two feet for a guy she has a crush on!

  
  


“Now here’s the fun part, sweetie. How long do you bet it’ll take for Ezreal to finally notice her feelings?”

  
  


“Ezreal? I mean… He can’t be  _ that _ stupid, right? Sure there are some dense guys out there, but he’s gotta pick up the hint sooner or later.”

  
  


Evelynn stares at you.

  
  


“...Right?”

  
  


“Sweetie, take a good look at Sivir. What is she doing right now.”

  
  


“Doing? Well…”

  
  


Upon further inspection, you  _ do _ notice some odd things here and there. Mostly the way she sways on her own two feet, like she wants to get clos-

  
  


Oh. 

  
  


Oh good lord.

  
  


“I see what you mean…” You facepalm, resisting the urge to slam your face onto the table, much to your girlfriends amusement. “God, this is really bad. This is like watching a really bad highschool drama, can’t they just fuck and get this over with?”

  
  


“Now now,” Evelynn pats your back. “You can’t rush romance like this. It’s been a while since I’ve seen a romance this pure before. Ezreal hasn’t had a relationship before, right?”

  
  


“You’re right, he told me that himself when we went out to a burger place a couple weeks ago. He’s got the looks, but… he isn’t very confident.”

  
  


“Well, isn’t that a volatile mix? An amazoness with all the confidence in the world, and a meek, dashing looking boy. This is just an explosion of sex waiting to happen…” Evelynn shudders. “Makes me wish  _ I _ could see it.”

  
  


She notices your concerned expression and giggles quietly. “Relax, sweetie. I’m yours, remember? If anything, I  _ am _ faithful. Take that as you will.”

  
  


You let out a sigh. “I know, I know. It’d be dumb to think of that,” You mutter, getting a hold of her hand once more. “This date has been really fun, I have to say. It’s really nice being out with you, you know? Especially without crowds of fans rushing you at every street turn.”

  
  


“Oh, I understand very well, sweetie.” She kisses your cheek. “Don’t let it get to you. You’ve got three women at your beck and call, you know? Maybe four… if you play your cards right.”

  
  


“What, with Kai’sa? Please. Three is already stretching it, Eve.”

  
  


“But that’s precisely my point! Imagine having all four women of K/DA as your own personal little harem,” You hear her giggle ominously, like she always does when thinking of something super lewd. “ _ That _ is something that gets me going.”

  
  


“Please, Eve, not in public…”

  
  


“Oh hush, let a woman dream, no? Also speaking of going, it’s time  _ we _ get going. We’ve been out long enough, and I kind of want some beauty sleep…”

  
  


You check your phone time. “Huh… it actually is kinda late. Time flies when you’re with someone you love, I guess.”

  
  


“Always the smooth talker,” She rolls her eyes. “Let me just…”

  
  


As she trails off her sentence, she flags down Sivir who rushes over quickly. “You need the check?” 

  
  


Your date nods her head, smiling politely as she always does. “Yes please. Also… I’ve noticed how you look at that boy there. You like him?”

  
  


With a squeak of surprise, Sivir covers the bottom half of her face with the pizza tray she’s been carrying around everywhere. “Y-You  _ noticed?! _ ”

  
  


“...Oh good lord…” You mutter out, exasperated.

  
  


“YOU TOO?!”

  
  


“Shhh… lower your voice, girl. What’s your name?”

  
  


“S-Sivir…?”

  
  


“Right.” Evelynn chuckles. “So, how long has it been since you started dating?”

  
  


“A-Ah… just a couple days, so far. I’m a bit shy about having a boyfriend, so…” 

  
  


“Oh  _ shit! _ They actually got together?!” You whisper into Evelynn’s ears, hearing her laugh in response. “Well fuck me, she ACTUALLY did it! The crazy son of a bitch, she did it!”

“Ignore my boyfriend here, he’s an idiot.”

  
  
  


Before you can retort a comeback, Sivir narrows her eyes in thought.

  
  
  


“Hey… are you two-”

  
  


SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!

  
  


“Hey really cool place you have here gonna go now here’s the payment keep the change OKAY THANKYOUBYE!”

  
  
  


With the speed of a thousand cougars coursing through your veins, you quickly grab Evelynn’s arm, hearing her yelp in surprise as you hightail it out of the pizzeria, leaving a stunned Sivir and Ezreal in your wake. Ezreal simply shrugs, sighing in exasperation.

  
  
  


“I don’t get paid enough for this crap…” 

  
  
  


**_~ L A T E R ~_ **

  
  


“I… can’t believe she  _ actually _ did it.”

  
  


“Let me guess- you  _ told _ her to confess, didn’t you?”

  
  


“I mean, wasn’t it reasonable? They’re both adults who can talk things out rationally, right?”

  
  


Evelynn lightly chops your forehead. 

  
  


“Ouch!”

  
  


“That’s what you get for underestimating a fair maidens heart.” She snorts, giggling to herself. “Then again, hasn’t she been in a relationship before?”

 

“Uh, yeah. With my stylist, Morgana. That’s… gonna be an awkward conversation.” You sigh. “But I guess it’ll have to come up sooner or later, right?

  
  


“Right you are. I’d do the same thing, if I were in your shoes. You know what would be a funny thought? What if Morgana fell for dear old Ezreal too?”

  
  


You snort, rolling your eyes at the mere thought of something so stupid.

  
  


...Right?

  
  


“Meh, that’s never gonna happen. I mean, come on. Ezreal? It’s already a stretch enough that he has  _ one _ , let alone two.”

  
  


Evelynn simply hums, reattaching herself to your hip like before. 

  
  


“Ready to head home?” She asks, holding out her phone to call for a driver. 

  
  


“God, please let’s go home. I’m so tired… I wanna sleep with Ahri.”

  
  


“Oh? And miss out on my  _ surprise? _ ” She winks, licking her lips flirtatiously. “I had something fun prepared after this date, you know!”

  
  


_ That _ gets your blood rushing into inappropriate places. “L-Like?”

  
  


“When we get home, sweetie. It’d be a bit… tacky to start talking about this in public. Keep it in your pants until we get home, would you?”

  
  


Your eyes twitch.

  
  


“You’re… seriously one to talk.”

  
  


Before you can retort, the same car that dropped you off pulls up in front of you, the window sliding down as one of the ‘phantom guards’ peeks his head out of the window. Much like the rest of them, they wear black suits with black sunglasses. Which is stupid, considering he’s  _ driving while it’s cloudy. _

  
  


“I have a vague suspicion that Ahri has a secret cloning facility, just for these guys.”

  
  


Evelynn coughs.

  
  


“...Why did you just cough?”

  
  


She looks surprised, before composing herself quickly. “Hm? Oh, just had something stuck in my throat, is all.”

  
  


“No… you definitely did that thing. That thing where you cough when something that shouldn’t be revealed is revealed!”

  
  


“Oh look, the car door is open. Would you look at that.”

  
  


“DOES MY SISTER HAVE A FUCKING CLONING FACILITY?!”

  
  


“Ah… I love the smell of car leather.”

  
  


_ “EVELYNN!” _

  
  


**_~ BACK AT HOME ~_ **

  
  


As you finally step back inside, you’re greeted by Akali, who has a damp towel strung around her neck. It seems she just finished her workout. 

  
  


“Hey you two. Have a fun day out?”

  
  


“Mmmmhm. I’ll tell you all about it later, Akali. Do you have the ‘goods?’”

  
  


The ninja winks, nodding as she pulls out an inconspicuous black bag from some random hole in the wall. Since when did this place have hidden compartments in the walls?! Damn Ninjas…

  
  


“Here ya go. I’m still in the middle of training. Thanks for the food as always, babe.” Akali winks, pulling you in for a kiss. Even though her torso is a bit damp from sweat, it’s still… kinda hot. Man, you really have gotten a lot more depraved. You kiss her back gently, seeing Evelynn coo in happiness in the corner of your eye.

  
  
  


“Heh… thanks for the ‘package’, Akali. We’ll have your time together later tonight, okay?”

  
  


You see Akali brighten in sudden happiness. Not unexpected, Akali and Evelynn are so stupidly gay for eachother you’re worried it’ll rub off on  _ you. _ Not that you mind, in fact, you encourage it. They do compliment eachother well.

  
  


After she’s done kissing you, Akali moves on to Evelynn, who chuckles as she takes a hold of an energetic ninja.

  
  


“Mmmph… okay, okay. I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

  
  


“Mhm! Love you both. Have fun…~” Akali mutters, giggling as she briskly walks back to the training room.

  
  


You eye the bag curiously. “So… what’s in the bag? You’re not doing drugs, are you?”

  
  


“Maybe only a little. Crack is good for the soul. No, you idiot! It’s for… our session.”

  
  


“Oh. Right… Um… Then, w-what did you have in mind?” You stammer out, suddenly feeling a whole lot more nervous. You’re not exactly sure what changed in the atmosphere. You’re lucky Ahri is out doing work. She’d probably tease you to no end.

  
  


“Mmm. Follow me, cutie.” She beckons you with her long nailed finger, a cheshire grin slowly forming on her face.

  
  


You gulp nervously, suddenly feeling your heart race at a million miles per hour. 

  
  


This… is definitely going to be interesting.

  
  
  


**_~ FANCY LINE BREAK ~_ **

  
  
  
  


Evelynn’s room hasn’t exactly changed since you last came here, which was about 3 days ago. Truthfully, you really like Evelynn’s room the most out of everyones here. It’s just so… comfy. Especially with her calm, mature demeanor that just  _ screams _ how gentle she can really be with someone.

  
  


But it’s always the gentle ones who turn out to be the biggest freaks, right?

  
  


As you stare down at the fake cat ears in your hands, that’s pretty much the only thing you can think of right now. A pair of fuzzy, violet cat ears are in your unworthy hands, perfectly matching Evelynn’s hairstyle. Her eyes are altered from their regular human look, now replaced exactly like a slitted felines pupil. 

  
  


“You… want to do pet play?”

  
  


“Yes I do!” She chirps happily. “Akali has been frequenting a certain…  _ shop _ , to spicen up your sex life with her. And to be fair, we all know how much you’re into animal ears…”

  
  


You nearly choke to death right then and there. “YOU MEAN YOU ALL  _ KNOW?! _ ”

  
  


“Sweetie, we  _ know _ your fetish for your big, loving sister who just also happens to be a sexy, foxy woman who fucks your brains out whenever she can. I think it’d be a bit odd for you NOT to develop an attraction towards them, no?”

  
  


“Ah, I see. So. This is what hell feels like, huh?” You hoarsly call out, falling back down onto the bed. “My deepest, darkest secrets, laid out for the women in the house to bear…”

  
  


She rolls her eyes. “Quit being so dramatic. I paid a lot of money for this one, it’s hard finding a pair with my exact hair color.”

  
  


After a couple seconds of fiddling with getting it set up comfortably, she twirls and smiles happily. “Tada! Does it look good?”

  
  


…

  
  


It’s… moving. Twitching, just like real cats.

  
  


“How… in the  _ fuck _ … is it moving.” 

  
  


“It’s battery powered, silly! Here, pat it just like you do with Ahri’s ears.”

  
  


Reluctantly, you hold your hand out and gently pat the center of the top of her head. Huh… this feels really soft. Really… really soft.

  
  


Instinctively, you reach out under her chin with your hand, slowly scritching it, just like you would to a kitty. Evelynn purrs in approval, slowly relaxing her head into your hand, essentially relinquishing all control to you.

  
  


It’s surprisingly cathartic, being able to do this. It’s nice to pet and spoil someone else other than Ahri, for a change. 

  
  


“W-Wow…” Evelynn breaths out, her breaths slowly becoming deeper and deeper. “T-This is  _ really _ , really good…”

  
  


“Mmm? Does my cute little kitty want more?”

  
  


“Y-Yes…”

  
  


You smile. “Good kitty.”

  
  


After whispering that statement, a shudder runs down the demoness’s spine. Pat, pat pat, scritch scritch scritch. It’s like a cycle of neverending euphoria for her, it seems. Ahri is more like a fox, and enjoys cuddling and close comfort a lot more. Kittens are more… well, complicated. There are a lot of cats out there, but you can safely assume most of them enjoy attention… just like Evelynn. Maybe she really  _ is _ a cat?

  
  
  


After several minutes of scratching, you notice her body quivering ever so slightly, noticing a small, damp patch in between her legs.

  
  


“Oh? Heh… did my kitty get turned on from her pets? Hm?” You whisper, slowly patting her hair just how she likes it. “Tell me how much you like it.”

  
  


“I… it feels… good…” Evelynn breaths out, eyes slowly rolling back. “F-Feels… good…”

  
  


“Show me how good you feel.”

  
  


With shaky nod, she stands up, slowly pulling down her jeans she wore on todays date. If only the people who were around you knew… that the world renowned Evelynn put on cat ears just for you, all the while begging to be  _ fucked. _

  
  


Her jeans slip off, until her usual black lace panties are left, and even with the black fabric you can still see how wet she is. 

  
  


Poor kitty.

  
  


“Meow for me.” You smile deviously, still scritching her chin.

  
  


“H-Huh…?”

  
  


“You heard me. Meow like a kitty, and you’ll get your treat. Good kitties get their treats, right?”

  
  


“B-But…!” She stutters, her blush growing deeper and deeper. 

  
  


“No but’s. Meow for me… or I’ll leave right now. I can get Akali to blow me.” You shrug. “So? What’ll it be?”

  
  


With a heavy gulp, she takes a deep breath, unforseen embarrassment in her eyes as she struggles to look you in the eye, instead opting to divert her gaze sideways. 

  
  


“N-Nya…” Your kitty whispers meekly.

  
  


Your devilish smile never leaves you. 

  
  


“Hm? What was that?”

  
  
  


“N-Nya!” She whisper-shouts, her blush increasing tenfold by the minute. “There, I-I fucking meowed! Can we  _ please _ fuck now?!” 

  
  


You try to be as stoic and cool as you can, but inside you’re churning with embarrassment just like her. Good lord, being a dom really isn’t your style.

  
  


“Heh. Okay, you proved yourself to me, kitty.” With that being said, you finally lick your lips, undoing your pants, leaving only your boxers. A noticable tent is pitched up, as Evelynn definitely does if her heavy breathing serves to be any evidence.

  
  


“F-Fuck… I can smell it from here…!” Your girlfriend breaths out, hands quivering as she slowly reaches to the hem of your boxers. After some time, she finally pulls it all the way down, your cock slapping her right in the face. 

  
  


Wasting no time, she immediately shoves it right into her mouth, slowly licking around the head of your cock, almost milking it for all you’re worth for her own satisfaction. Knowing her and her cum fetish, you imagine she’s pretty much breaking down from the inside from not having any Essence for so long. 

  
  


“R-Right there,” You groan out, grabbing a fistful of her hair to keep out of her face. “Keep going, fuck!”

  
  
  


You hear her hum in approval, sending pleasant vibrations down your shaft as she gradually inches you closer and closer to climax. When it comes to sex, Evelynn has it down perfectly. Though, it is odd to see her so… submissive. New sides to everyone, you guess…

  
  


But such thoughts can come later.

  
  
  


You’ve got a kitty to reward.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at @artoriaswritess for more trash.


End file.
